Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin
by Luka
Summary: Fortsetzung der Geschichte: Harry Potter und der Stein des Drachen. Etwas sehr seltsames passiert. Das Haus Slytherin wird bei der Verteilung der Erstklässler nicht berücksichtigt. Jetzt stellt sich natürlich die Frage, woran das liegt.
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 1: Harry und seine Freunde erleben den Schulanfang einmal aus ungewohnter Perspektive. Etwas sehr seltsames passiert.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Prolog 

Harry schlenderte mit einem nie gekannten Hochgefühl durch die Gänge seiner Schule. Er steuerte den Turm von Gryffindor an. Gerade eben hatte er seine Strafe für unerlaubtes jugendliches Zaubern außerhalb des Geländes von Hogwarts entgegengenommen. Das Ministerium hatte die Strafe der Lehrerschaft seiner Schule überlassen. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes überlegt. Sie hatte Harry zum Aufbau einer Quiddich-Schulmannschaft verurteilt.

Harry, der irgendetwas wie das Putzen aller Hogwarts-Pokale unter der Regie von Argus Filch, dem widerwärtigen Hausmeister der Schule oder das Sortieren von Zaubertrank-Zutaten in ständiger Gegenwart von Professor Snape, dem verhasstesten Lehrer der ganzen Schule erwartet hatte, war aus allen Wolken gefallen. Nach einem Augenblick des ungläubigen Staunens begann eine Freude in ihm hoch zu steigen, dass er nicht wusste, ob er schreien oder lachen sollte.

Am Portrait der dicken Dame rief er fröhlich „Drachenstein!", woraufhin das Bild zur Seite klappte und den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors freigab. Gryffindor hieß das Haus, in dem Harry beheimatet war. Die Schule hatte vier Häuser, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, auf die die Schüler aufgeteilt worden waren, und die nach den vier Gründern der Schule benannt worden waren. 

Harry kletterte durch das Loch in der Wand, das Portrait klappte wieder zurück und er schaute sich um. Es war menschenleer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das war auch kein Wunder, denn Harry war mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine vor den ganzen Schülern angekommen. Sie hatten ein haarsträubendes Abenteuer in den letzten Wochen der Ferien erlebt und waren anders als sonst mit dem Auto angereist.

Der übliche Weg nach Hogwarts begann in London, am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort gab es einen Bahnsteig, genannt Gleis neundreiviertel, weil er zwischen dem Gleis neun und dem Gleis zehn lag, aber etwas näher an Gleis zehn. Für Muggel, also für Menschen, die nicht zaubern können, ist er nicht sichtbar. Man musste durch eine undurchdringliche Absperrung hindurch, förmlich durch eine Wand, und wer diesen Eingang nicht kannte, dachte niemals, dass hinter dieser Wand ein Zug losfahren könnte. Dieser Zug hatte einen besonderen Namen. Vorne auf dem Kessel der leuchtend rot gestrichenen Dampflokomotive war in kunstvollen Lettern „Hogwarts Express" aufgemalt. Normalerweise herrschte am 1. September eines jeden Jahres unvorstellbarer Betrieb auf dem Bahnsteig, denn das war der Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres. Dann konnte man ängstliche Erstklässler und besorgte Eltern, rührende Abschiedsszenen und freudige Begrüßungen beobachten, dann freuten sich zumindest die höheren Semester auf das kommende Schuljahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei.

In diesem Jahr hatte sich aber der Schulbeginn um zwei Wochen verschoben, weil es in der Zaubererwelt ein Ereignis gegeben hatte, das alle mit Sorge erfüllte, und das dafür verantwortlich war, dass Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, eine wichtige Reise nach Rumänien unternehmen musste und erst zwei Wochen nach dem offiziellen Schulbeginn zurück erwartet wurde. Ein Brief war an alle Schüler geschickt worden, auch an die Erstklässler, in dem ihnen mitgeteilt worden war, dass sie sich erst am fünfzehnten September auf dem Bahnsteig von Gleis neundreiviertel einzufinden hätten. 

Bei vielen hatte dieser Brief Freude ausgelöst, aber zwei Schüler hatten es nur mit Widerwillen zur Kenntnis genommen, und hätten sie nicht eine unglaubliche Reise gemacht, wären die zwei Wochen für sie zur Qual geworden. Der eine Schüler war eigentlich eine Schülerin. Sie hieß Hermine und war die Freundin von Harry Potter. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel, also Leute, die nicht zaubern konnten. Sie gingen einem ganz alltäglichen Beruf nach, denn sie waren Zahnärzte. Für Hermine waren die Ferien immer etwas langweilig, weil sie es liebte, zu lernen. Bücher, und besonders die Bücher der schuleigenen Bibliothek waren für sie das Spannendste auf der Welt. Manchmal schien es, als sei ihr einziger Lebenszweck, all das Wissen, was in den Büchern und den Gehirnen der Lehrer steckte, in sich aufzusaugen. Meist kannte sie die Bücher, die sie für das neue Schuljahr brauchten, und die den Schülern in einem Schreiben einige Wochen vor Ende der Ferien mitgeteilt wurden, schon am ersten September auswendig.

Der zweite Schüler hieß Harry Potter und mit ihm hatte es etwas besonderes auf sich. Er lebte bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys. Das wäre an sich nichts Schlimmes, wenn da nicht etwas gewesen wäre, was die Dursleys an Harry nicht mochten, ja, vor dem sie sogar eine Heidenangst hatten. Harry war der einzige Sohn von zwei Zauberern, von Lily und James Potter, selber einstmals Schüler von Hogwarts. Lily war die Schwester von Tante Petunia Dursley und die Dursleys betrachteten Lily als eine vollkommen missratene Verwandte. Die Dursleys wollten gar nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben, denn sie waren Muggel. Als Harrys Eltern von einem schwarzen Magier namens Lord Voldemort umgebracht wurden, brachten Freunde Harry zu seinen Verwandten, bei denen er bis zu seinem elften Lebensjahr unter unvorstellbar schlechten Bedingungen gelebt hatte. Sein „Zimmer" war ein Schrank, der unter der Treppe eingebaut war. 

Liebe hatte er das letzte Mal erlebt, als seine Mutter ihn vor dem Angriff des bösen Zauberers schützen wollte und sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Harry war wie durch ein Wunder mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Er erhielt als ewige Erinnerung an den grauenvollen Tag eine blitzförmige Narbe, die sich mitten über seine Stirn zog. Lord Voldemort hatte bei dem Angriff fast sein Leben verloren, die Liebe von Lily Potter hatte nicht nur Harrys Leben gerettet, sondern auch den Todesfluch zurück auf Voldemort gelenkt. Viele Jahre war der dunkle Lord nahe am Rande des Todes dahin vegetiert, bis er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres sein Leben und seine Macht wiedererlangen konnte. 

Das war auch der Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore auf eine so wichtige Reise gehen musste, denn er wollte eine Allianz bilden, um Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekämpfen. 

Heute war also der fünfzehnte September und der Hogwarts-Express sollte etwa gegen 20 Uhr in einem kleinen Dorf namens Hogsmead, das unweit des Schlosses lag, ankommen. Dann würde sich eine große Schar von Schülern in die Hallen und Flure der Schule ergießen und für fast ein ganzes Jahr würde lautes und fröhliches Leben durch das Gemäuer wabern. 

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat war es erst etwa vier Uhr nachmittags. Die Sonne lachte durch die hohen Fenster herein und brachte noch ein wenig herbstliche Wärme. Im Kamin flackerte ein kleines Feuer und tat sein Übriges, eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu verbreiten. Harry durchschritt den Raum und ging auf eine Wandöffnung zu, hinter der eine steile Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Jungen aus Harrys Jahrgang führte. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und ging zu seinem Himmelbett, das in der Nähe eines kleinen, geöffneten Fensters stand. Direkt neben seinem stand das Bett von Ron. Es war verwaist, nur ein ungeöffneter Koffer und eine Tasche waren achtlos darauf geworfen worden. Ron hatte sich wohl, nachdem Harry zum Empfang seiner Strafe aufgebrochen war, nach unten begeben und machte einen Spaziergang. Harry bedauerte es, die freudigen Neuigkeiten nicht direkt mitteilen zu können, aber er hatte auch keine Lust, hinunter zu laufen und Ron zu suchen. 

Er legte sich auf sein Bett. Die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt starrte er auf das blaue Tuch, das sich wie ein Himmel über sein Bett wölbte, und ließ seinen Gedanken den freien Lauf. Noch vor kaum vier Wochen war er bei seinen Verwandten gewesen und hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass das neue Schuljahr begann, als er den Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte.  Onkel Vernon hatte sich aufgeregt und Harry einen nutzlosen Fresser genannt. Noch am gleichen Tag hatte Harry bemerkt, dass Lord Voldemort plante, ihn zu töten und er war panisch geflohen. In der Winkelgasse, der Straße in London, in der alle Zauberer Englands sich mit Zaubererutensilien versorgten, hatte der Zauberstabhändler Mr. Ollivander ihm geholfen unterzutauchen. Dabei kam eine schreckliche Neuigkeit ans Tageslicht, denn Lord Voldemort hatte sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt. Einen Stab, der nicht von Harrys Zauberstab beeinflusst wurde, wie der Alte, der wie Harrys Stab mit einer Phoenixfeder versehen war, sondern einen ganz besonderen Stab. Es war der von Salazar Slytherin, einem der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, und dieser Zauberstab hatte einen Kern aus dem Staub eines Drachensteins, was ihn nahezu unbezwingbar machte und Voldemort eine unheimliche Macht verlieh. Mr. Ollivander hatte Harry bei einem Freund versteckt, Henri Perpignan, der ein Landgut in der Nähe von Newcastle besaß. Hier waren Harry und Hermine, die nachgekommen war, in den geheimen Bund der Druiden aufgenommen und in eine Reihe von Geheimnissen eingeweiht worden. 

Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Henri, oder besser Henry, denn das war die englische Aussprache des französischen Namens, den ein Engländer nur schwer über die Lippen bekam. Henry hatte sich zu einem richtigen Freund entwickelt und Harry hegte den Wunsch, ihn in den Weihnachtsferien zu besuchen. Vielleicht konnte man ihm das ermöglichen. All die Zauber, die er von Henry gelernt hatte, halfen jedoch nichts gegen die neue Macht Voldemorts, der sie auf dem Landgut aufgespürt und die Villa angegriffen hatte. Wieder waren sie auf der Flucht und es stellte sich heraus, dass es nur helfen würde, wenn Harry sich einen  Drachenstein beschaffen würde. So wurde beschlossen, dass Harry und Hermine nach Rumänien reisen sollten, in der Hoffnung, dass Charly, ein Bruder von Ron oder vielleicht sogar Professor Dumbledore, der allem Anschein nach ebenfalls in Rumänien weilte, ihm dabei helfen würden, einen Drachen zu erlegen. 

So führte ihn der Weg nach Durmstrang,. Harry kämpfte auch gegen einen Drachen, aber er konnte ihn nicht töten. Zu viele Skrupel trieben ihn, ein solch mächtiges und altes Geschöpf zu töten, und so stand er mit einem silbernen Speer in der Hand vor dem besiegten Wesen und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er nicht zustoßen konnte. Glücklicherweise entdeckten sie in einer Höhle im Burgberg von Durmstrang ein Skelett eines schon vor langer Zeit gestorbenen Drachen und konnten ihm den Drachenstein entnehmen. Damit war Harry gerüstet, Voldemort entgegenzutreten, denn er konnte die Kraft des Steines nutzen,  und an dem Abend, als Voldemort und er sich in einer alten Klosterruine trafen, und Harry sich schon verloren glaubte, brachte es ein Zufall zu einem glücklichen Ende. Harry hatte den Stein im Kampf verloren. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn gefunden und aufgehoben. Dabei war es aber zu einer Entladung der Kräfte gekommen und Voldemort hatte schwere Verwundungen davon getragen. Sein Zauberstab und die Kraft des Drachensteins wurden vernichtet und Voldemort blieb nichts anderes, als die Flucht. Das war erst vorgestern passiert und die Ereignisse lagen so klar vor Harrys Augen, als würden sie gerade geschehen.

Außer einem toten aber wunderschönen Kristall war nichts geblieben, als die Erinnerung und die Erfahrungen, die er gesammelt hatte. Jetzt war Harry froh, wieder in dem schützenden Schoße von Hogwarts zu sein. Er freute sich auf das neue Schuljahr. Es war sein fünftes.


	2. 1 Das seltsame Fest

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 1: Harry und seine Freunde erleben den Schulanfang einmal aus ungewohnter Perspektive. Etwas sehr seltsames passiert.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Das seltsame Fest 

Harry musste wohl etwas eingenickt sein, denn das Trappeln von Füßen auf der Treppe zum Schlafsaal ließ ihn auffahren. Es war schon dunkel geworden. Er setzte sich auf und wandte sich zur Tür, die mit einem Mal krachend aufflog. 

„Sie kommen!", rief Ron atemlos und stürzte ins Zimmer. Augenblicklich war Harry hellwach. Er sprang aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und lief hinter Ron her, der sich direkt wieder umgedreht hatte und die Treppe hinuntergesprungen war. Ron stand am Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte einen Flügel geöffnet und sich hinausgelehnt.

„Das musst du dir anschauen!", rief er begeistert und zeigte hinunter auf die Auffahrt zum Schloss.

Harry schob Ron etwas zur Seite und schaute hinaus. Entlang der Auffahrt schwebten Fackeln in der Luft und eine lange Prozession von Kutschen ohne Pferde zog den Weg herauf. Vor dem Eingangsportal hielten sie und spuckten drei, vier oder auch manchmal fünf Schüler aus. Dann fuhren sie den weiten Bogen der Auffahrt wieder hinunter zum See, wo noch eine schier unübersehbare Menge an Leuten wartete, nahmen erneut Schüler auf und stellten sich an der Schlange an. Auf dem See schwammen kleine Kähne mit Lampions an ihrem Bug, und auch darin saßen Schüler. Auch am anderen Ufer des Sees stand noch eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern. Harry wusste, dass es die Erstklässler waren, denn diesen Weg hatte er vor vier Jahren auch gemacht. Es war so etwas wie ein Ritual, jedenfalls wurden alle Erstklässler in den schaukelnden Booten über das schwarze Gewässer gefahren, während die anderen Schüler direkt am Bahnhof Hogsmead von den Kutschen abgeholt wurden. Die Luft war gefüllt mit Lachen und Schwatzen und aus der Eingangshalle drang fröhliches Leben durch die Flure bis hinauf in den Turm der Gryffindors. 

Harry spürte, wie er beiseite gedrängt wurde, und als er sich umsah, erkannte er Hermine, die aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal gekommen war und nachsehen wollte, was los war.

„Ach, sie kommen!", meinte sie. „Wollen wir nicht hinunter gehen?"

„Ja, lasst uns runtergehen. Ich freue mich auch schon auf das Essen!", rief Ron begeistert und rieb sich den Bauch. Harry warf noch einen Blick auf den Vorplatz des Schlosses. Er war fasziniert von der geheimnisvollen Stimmung, die das Flackern der Fackeln erzeugte. Dann riss er sich los und nickte. Ron und Hermine waren schon beim Eingangsloch zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine stupste gegen das Portrait, das mit leisem Knarzen aufschwang. 

„Kommst du?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. 

„Ja!", antwortete Harry und lief  hinter seinen beiden Freunden her. Von der Halle her drang ein solcher Lärm zu ihnen herauf, dass sie ihre eigenen Schritte kaum hörten. Oben an der großen, geschwungenen Treppe blieben sie stehen. Wo heute Nachmittag nur der Hausmeister einsam in der Halle gearbeitet hatte, waberten unzählige Schüler durcheinander. Auch hier brannten Fackeln und der große Kronleuchter, der mitten in der Halle an einer langen Kette hing,  erstrahlte im Licht von tausend Kerzen. Schüler aller Jahrgangsstufen strömten durch das Eingangsportal in die Halle und schlenderten gleich weiter, durch eine weit geöffnete Flügeltür in den festlich geschmückten Speisesaal. Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors und stellvertretende Schulleiterin, führte eine Gruppe verschüchtert dreinblickender Kinder in den kleinen Seitenraum. Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Mischung aus Angst und Neugierde, die er damals empfunden hatte, als er das erste Mal seinen Fuß in die Schule setzte und er wusste, wie die Erstklässler sich dieses Jahr fühlen mussten. Als die Gruppe im Raum verschwunden war, schlossen sich die Türen wie durch Geisterhand.

Harry blickte auf und sah Peeves, den frechen Poltergeist, der auf dem Kopf hängend den Kronleuchter umkreiste und sich die bunte Schar betrachtete. Offensichtlich hielt er Ausschau nach geeigneten Opfern für einen Streich, den er spielen wollte. Harry wollte sich gerade wieder den Schülern zuwenden, als er bemerkte, wie Peeves plötzlich in der Luft stillstand. Er schwebte auf den Kronleuchter zu und pflückte sich einige geschliffene Glasfacetten heraus. Dann zielte er und warf sie in schneller Folge in die Menge. Unruhe entstand. Harry konnte erkennen, wen es getroffen hatte. Crabbe und Goyle standen wie Felsen in der Brandung, rieben sich die Hinterköpfe und starrten irritiert nach oben. Das gackernde Lachen von Peeves schwebte herüber und Augenblicke später ertönte wütendes Geschrei. Jetzt war auch Draco Malfoy zu sehen, der zwar groß war und mit seinem silberhellem Haarschopf in der Menge auffiel, aber immer noch von seinen beiden Vasallen Crabbe und Goyle um fast einen Kopf überragt wurde. Draco hielt sich die Stirn und drohte mit der anderen Faust in Peeves Richtung. Harry stieß Ron an und zeigte grinsend auf die Gruppe. Ron grinste zurück.

„Da hat sich Peeves ausnahmsweise mal die richtigen ausgesucht.", meinte er mit Genugtuung.

Langsam füllte sich der Saal und die drei beschlossen. auch hinunter zu gehen. Draco und seine beiden Freunde waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich über den Poltergeist aufzuregen, als Harry unmittelbar an ihnen vorbei zur Tür des Saales ging. 

„Schöne Begrüßung!", grinste er und sah Draco direkt ins Gesicht.

„Potter!", rief Draco und sein Ärger wich sofort einem fiesen Grinsen. „Habe gehört, dass du dich in den Ferien bei Dumbledore eingeschleimt hast!?"

„Ach weist du, Malfoy", meinte Harry überlegen, „Manche können halt nur in den Fußstapfen ihres Vaters laufen, und manche machen eigene Schritte!"

Dann hob er das Kinn und stolzierte an den verblüfften drei Slytherins vorbei in den Festsaal. Malfoy bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu und Crabbe und Goyle glotzten blöde. Malfoy schien nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen, aber es glückte ihm nicht.

„Mensch, das war klasse!", sagte Ron anerkennend, als sie den Gryffindor-Tisch erreicht hatten und sich einen Platz aussuchten. Der Saal war wieder einmal herrlich geschmückt. Große Fahnen mit den Wappen der vier verschiedenen Häuser schwebten über den langen, in den Farben der Häuser geschmückten Tischen. Über dem Lehrertisch schwebte das Hogwarts-Banner, das in seinem Wappen die Symbole der Häuser und darunter in Gold gestickt den Schriftzug „Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei" trug. Auf den Tischen standen zwölfarmige goldene Leuchter, deren Kerzen den Saal in strahlendes Licht tauchten. Die Gedecke waren ebenfalls aus purem Gold und gerade der Gryffindor-Tisch mit seiner blauen Tischdecke sah besonders festlich dazu aus.

„Komisch", meinte Hermine. „Sonst ist Draco doch immer so schlagfertig! Schaut mal rüber! Da setzt er sich ganz kleinlaut an ihren Tisch. Ob er krank ist?"

„Das liegt bestimmt an dem Teil von dem Kronleuchter, das er an den Kopf bekommen hat.", meinte Ron grinsend. „Das hat sein Gehirn so durcheinander geschüttelt, dass er nicht mehr klar denken kann."

„Ja, irgendwie hast du recht, Hermine.", sagte Harry, als er sich umgedreht und Draco eine Weile beobachtet hatte. „Er sieht auch ziemlich blass aus."

„Ihr macht euch doch keine Sorgen um Malfoy!", rief Ron entrüstet.

Harry grinste. „Keine Sorge, Ron. Soweit sind wir noch nicht heruntergekommen."

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Harry!", warf Hermine ein. „Wir kennen Malfoy doch als ziemliches Ekel..."

„Was er uns heute ja auch schon bewiesen hat!", rief Ron entrüstet dazwischen. Hermine fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„...aber ich habe den Eindruck, es geht ihm nicht gut. Er hätte sonst nie zugelassen, dass du das letzte Wort hast. Wenn ihm nicht direkt etwas eingefallen wäre, hätte er es dir sicherlich nachgerufen! Schau mal, er sieht immer noch vollkommen überrumpelt aus..."

Sie deutete mit ihrem Blick hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo die drei sich gerade niederließen. Crabbe schaute finster zu den Freunden herüber, während Goyle mit dümmlichem Gesicht auf Draco einredete. Draco stützte müde den Kopf in die Hand und beachtete Goyle gar nicht. Er sah noch nicht einmal verärgert aus.

„Vielleicht hängt das damit zusammen, dass er jetzt endlich kapiert hat, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ist sein Heldenbild kaputt gegangen..."

Der Saal füllte sich langsam mit aufgeregten Schülern. Fred und George kamen durch die Tür und steuerten auf die drei Freunde zu.

„Hallo ihr drei!", begrüßten sie Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie setzten sich direkt neben sie. „Wie war es in Rumänien? Was habt ihr da alles erlebt? Mom hat sich tierische Sorgen gemacht!"

Der letzte Satz war mit etwas vorwurfsvoller Miene an Ron gerichtet.

„Ich schicke ihr morgen eine Eule!", verteidigte sich Ron. „Wir sind doch heute erst angekommen."

„Erzähl mal, Harry!", forderte ihn Fred auf.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", sagte Harry und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, machen wir das nachher, wenn wir wieder im Turm sind. Es muss ja auch nicht jeder mitkriegen, was passiert ist, oder?"

„Harry! Harry Potter!", ertönte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme aus der Menge. „Seht ihr, da ist Harry Potter!"

Collin Creevy wühlte sich aus dem Pulk von Drittklässlern heraus und lief winkend auf Harry zu. Harry wandte sich ab und verzog das Gesicht.

„Der schon wieder!", murmelte er.

„Hallo Harry!", rief Collin begeistert. „Wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Langweilig...", brummte Harry missmutig.

„Ich hoffe, dieses Jahr wird wieder Quidditch gespielt.", plapperte Collin unbeeindruckt weiter. „Hast du in den Ferien trainiert? Gryffindor wird dieses Jahr bestimmt wieder den Pokal gewinnen. Was meinst du, Harry?"

„Schon möglich..."

Zum Glück kamen gerade die Lehrer durch eine Seitentür und setzten sich an den Lehrertisch. Das Stimmengewirr ebbte ab und verstummte. Hagrid, ehemaliger Wildhüter und jetziger Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, erblickte Harry und winkte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. Auch Professor Dumbledore schickte einen freundlichen Blick über seine Brille mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern in ihre Richtung. Professor Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, hatte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt. Dumbledore ging neben einer jungen Frau in festlicher Robe her. Galant zog er ihr einen Stuhl zurück, auf den sie sich setzte und ihm dafür ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte.

„Boahhh!", hörten Ron, Hermine und Harry einen lauten Seufzer neben sich. Neville saß da und glotzte wie ein altes Auto zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Harry grinste und stieß Ron in die Seite.

„Schau dir Neville an. Ich wette, so eine Frau hat er sein Lebtag noch nicht gesehen..."

„Hey Neville!", rief Ron eine Spur zu laut. „Liebe auf den ersten Blick?!"

Neville zuckte zusammen und sein rosa Gesicht schwoll dunkelrot an. 

„N...N...Nein...Ähhh", stotterte er und plumpste auf seinen Stuhl. Verschämt schlug er die Augen nieder.

„Wo bleibt Lupin?", fragte Harry etwas ratlos „Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, dass er wieder ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' geben soll..."

„Das hat er nie gesagt!", sagte Hermine etwas schnippisch. „Er meinte nur, dass wir uns freuen dürfen."

„Ja, aber er weiß doch, dass wir Lupin wieder haben wollen...", meinte Ron.

„Das ist euer Wunsch. Aber warum soll nicht einmal eine Frau ein Fach geben, das sonst immer von Männern beherrscht wurde. Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass immer nur Männer in diesem Fach unterrichtet haben. Und dass diese Männer es nicht länger als ein Jahr ausgehalten haben? Ich finde, es wird Zeit, dass eine Frau einmal zeigen kann, dass sie dieses Fach mindestens genau so gut geben kann. Professor Dumbledore hat ja auch lange genug gebraucht, bis er das festgestellt hat."

Harry und Ron sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Sollte Hermine sich während der Ferien zu einer Emanze entwickelt haben? Einen eigenen Kopf hatte sie ja schon immer. Wenn das wahr war, dann konnten sie sich im nächsten Jahr auf einiges gefasst machen. Zu gut war ihnen die Elfen-Gewerkschaft B.Elfe.R in Erinnerung.

Alle Lehrer hatten sich herausgeputzt, nur Snape wirkte etwas schmuddelig mit seinem fettigen, strähnigen Haar. Auf die Ferne wirkten die hinter dicken Brillengläsern versteckten Augen von Professor Trelawney, der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, noch riesenhafter als sonst.

„Na, gehst du dieses Jahr noch mal zu Wahrsagen?", fragte Ron mit einem gehässigen Grinsen und schaute Hermine frech ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht, um die alte Schnepfe zu ärgern!", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Aber bestimmt nicht, weil ich dort etwas lernen will!"

„Scheint doch nicht so schlimm zu sein, mit ihr...", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

Professor Dumbledore wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis sich alle gesetzt hatten, dann stand er auf, strich sich seinen langen silbernen Bart zurecht und sagte:

„Guten Abend, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich freue mich, euch alle so wohlbehalten und gesund und munter hier in unserer Schule begrüßen zu können. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise."

Hier machte er eine kurze Pause und blickte in die Runde, als würde er eine Antwort erwarten. Hier und da schienen einige Schüler auch zu nicken.

„So", fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort, „nachdem wir die offizielle Begrüßung hinter uns gebracht haben, wollen wir uns mal den neuen Schülern widmen. Ich bitte darum, sie herein zu holen."

Er winkte zu der inzwischen geschlossenen Saal-Türe, die sich nun wieder auftat und setzte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Einen Augenblick später kam Professor McGonagall herein und führte die Erstklässler zwischen den Tischen hindurch direkt vor den Lehrertisch. Hier stand schon der dreibeinige Stuhl bereit, auf dem gleich der sprechende Hut liegen würde. Die Erstklässler ließen verschüchterte und staunende Blicke durch den Saal schweifen.

Professor McGonagall ordnete die Neuen in einem Halbkreis um den alten Stuhl, ging zu Professor Flitwick, einem Winzling von Menschen, hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er erhob sich, verschwand durch die Seitentür und kam nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einem alten, verbeulten und ausgefransten Zaubererhut wieder, den er auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl stellte. Dann hoppelte er auf seinen kurzen Beinen wieder um den Lehrertisch herum, zwängte sich an Professor Sprout und Hagrid vorbei und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Jetzt schaute Professor McGonagall mit erhobenem Kopf in die Runde und das Gemurmel, das sich nach Dumbledores kurzer Begrüßung erhoben hatte verstummte wieder.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler!", begann Professor McGonagall feierlich. „Wieder einmal ist es soweit, dass wir unsere neuen Schüler auf die vier Häuser aufteilen. Auch wenn sie es alle schon wissen, erkläre ich den Erstklässlern kurz wie es funktioniert." Dann wandte sie sich an die neuen Schüler, die sie gespannt ansahen. 

„Dieser sprechende Hut erkennt für jeden von euch, zu welchem Haus er gehört. Ihr werdet jetzt einer nach dem anderen vortreten, den Hut auf euren Kopf setzen und genau zuhören, was er zu sagen hat. Er wird euch das Haus mitteilen. Sobald er es gesagt hat, setzt ihr den Hut wieder ab und begebt euch zu dem Tisch, der das Haus repräsentiert!"

Unruhe kam im Saal auf. Dieses war der spannendste Augenblick der ganzen Zeremonie. Einige der älteren Schüler hatten Geschwister, die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kamen und waren natürlich gespannt darauf, wohin sie geschickt wurden. Gemeinhin kam es so, dass die Geschwister dem gleichen Haus zugeordnet wurden, aber es waren auch Ausnahmen möglich. Dann gab es immer heftige Diskussionen und die Neuen, die nicht zu ihren älteren Schwestern oder Brüdern kamen, waren sichtlich irritiert. 

„Aber zunächst wollen wir uns den Gesang des Hutes anhören!", rief Professor McGonagall in den Saal, in dem wieder kurzzeitiges Gemurmel aufbrandete. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl, der vor dem Lehrertisch stand und setzte sich. Der Saal war totenstill.

Nur diejenigen, die ganz vorne saßen, konnten sehen, wie sich über der zerfransten Krempe des Hutes ein kleiner Spalt auftat. Mit leiser, aber durchdringender, hoher Stimme begann der Hut zu singen.

„Die Neuen sind da und das ist gut,

Sie kommen zu hören vom alten Hut,

In welches Haus sie gehen mögen,

Auch wenn ein anderes sie vorzögen.

Doch ich kann lesen in ihrem Herzen

Kann die Wünsche ihnen ausmerzen

Und leite sie ihrem Schicksal zu

Auf dass ihre Sorgen geben ruh

In welches Haus sie auch kommen mögen

Ich werde es ihnen ins Ohr hinein legen."

Der alte Hut verstummte für einen Moment. Dann sang er weiter, aber die Melodie, die bis hierher lieblich geklungen hatte wurde plötzlich düster und unheimlich.

„Doch gebt acht und höret gut zu,

zwei Feinde werden zu Freunden werden.

Der Streit geht für dieses Jahr zur Ruh,

denn sie werden ein Geheimnis bergen.

Ein Haus wird sein wie es nie zuvor war

Ein Lehrer muss sein Gewissen befragen

Ein Vogel wird es richten zwar

Zwei Schüler aber werden die Lasten tragen."

Wieder folgte eine Pause und es hatte den Anschein, als hätte der Hut sein Lied beendet. Im ganzen Saal herrschte Totenstille. Alle hielten den Atem an. Dann begann der Hut wieder zu singen.

„Dennoch wird es auch Freude geben.

Die ganze Schule wird sprühen vor Leben.

Allen einen Gruß.

Ich mach' jetzt Schluss!"

Kaum hatte der Hut sein Lied beendet, schwirrte der Saal von Stimmen. Aufgeregt tuschelten die Schüler miteinander. Die Lehrer sahen sich ratlos an. Was bedeuteten die düsteren Voraussagen des sprechenden Hutes? Harrys uns Dracos Blick trafen sich. Beide fragten sich, wen der Hut mit den „Feinden" meinte.

Professor McGonagall stand auf. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und klopfte energisch auf den Tisch. Langsam ebbte das Gemurmel ab.

„Meine lieben Schüler!", sagte sie mit erhobener Stimme. „Wir wissen nicht, was uns der sprechende Hut damit sagen wollte. Aber wir sollten auch seine letzten Verse nicht außer Acht lassen. Immerhin sagte er doch, dass es auch Freude geben wird."

Sie schaute einen Moment in die Runde, dann wandte sie sich den Erstklässlern zu.

„Jetzt, meine Lieben, ist der große Augenblick gekommen. Ich werde euch nach dem Alphabet aufrufen. Ihr geht dann zu dem Stuhl, nehmt den Hut, den ihr euch auf den Kopf setzt und setzt euch dann auf den Stuhl. Sobald er euch den Namen des Hauses genannt hat, begebt ihr euch zu dem Tisch, der das Haus repräsentiert. Ich zeige euch noch einmal die Tische. Dieses..."

und sie deutete mit dem Arm auf den Tisch der Slytherins

„... ist der Tisch des Hauses Slytherin. Dieses der Tisch des Hauses Ravenclaw, dieses ist der Tisch von Hufflepuff und dieses der von Gryffindor."

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Pergament, das sie ausrollte und las mit feierlicher Stimme den ersten Namen.

„Penelope Poolberry!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haar trat vor den Stuhl und griff unsicher nach dem Hut. Sie stülpte ihn sich über den Kopf und setzte sich tastend auf den Stuhl. Wenige Augenblicke später tönte der Hut „Ravenclaw!". Penelope stand auf, riss sich den Hut vom Kopf, legte ihn wieder zurück und stolperte mit hochrotem Kopf auf ihren Tisch zu. Die Ravenclaws klatschten und rückten zusammen, so das sie sich setzen konnten.

„Lesley Palmer!"

Diesmal war es ein brünettes Mädchen mit vielen Locken.

„Gryffindor!", rief der Hut und vom Tisch der Gryffindors war lautes Gejohle und Klatschen zu hören.

„Stanley Withers!"

„Gryffindor!"

„Berty Hagen!"

„Hufflepuff"

„Samantha Stone!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Conny Rivers!"

„Hufflepuff"

Die Schüler vom Tisch der Slytherins begannen unruhig zu werden. Bislang war ihnen noch kein Schüler zugeordnet worden. 

„Gryffindor!"

„Hufflepuff"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Ravenclaw!"

„Hufflepuff"

Die Lehrer begannen sich einander zuzuneigen und leise miteinander zu tuscheln. Professor Snape blickte verstört in den Saal, und als er angesprochen wurde zuckte er merklich zusammen.

„Ravenclaw!"

„Hufflepuff"

„Gryffindor!"

„Gryffindor!"

„Hufflepuff"

Professor Dumbledore stand auf. Nervös rieb er die Hände aneinander. Er ließ seinen vom Slytherin-Tisch zum sprechenden Hut und zurück schweifen. Dann schaute er hilflos zu Professor Snape hinüber. Auch Snape war aufgesprungen. Er fuchtelte mit den Armen herum, als wollte er Einwand erheben, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Jetzt warteten nur noch wenige Erstklässler darauf, ihr Haus zu erfahren, und noch immer war der Name Slytherin nicht gefallen. Snapes Gesicht wurde grau.

Schließlich war nur noch ein Erstklässler übrig. Professor McGonagall presste mühsam seinen Namen hervor.

„Benjamin Brighton!"

Der Junge schlich mit eingezogenen Schultern zum Stuhl und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf. Fast flehend schaute Snape auf den Hut, und als der den Namen „Gryffindor!" ausrief, sackte er bestürzt auf seinen Stuhl. Betroffenes Schweigen herrschte. Die Schüler von Slytherin starrten mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Angst auf den Lehrertisch. Professor McGonagall huschte um den Lehrertisch herum und begann mit Professor Dumbledore zu flüstern. Professor Trelawney kämpfte sich von ihrem Platz aus zu Snape und tätschelte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter.

Der blutige Baron, der Hausgeist der Slytherins stieß plötzlich einen grauenhaften Wutschrei aus, hob sich in die Luft und zischte erregt schimpfend durch den Saal. Dann verschwand er in dem großen Baldachin, der die Wand gegenüber den hohen Fenstern schmückte. Von oben ertönte ein heiseres und unsicheres Gegacker. Peeves schwebte kopfüber unter der Decke und versuchte kläglich, der Situation etwas lustiges abzugewinnen.

Professor Dumbledore richtete sich auf, rückte seine Brille zurecht und begann mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen.

„Tja, liebe Schüler. Das haben wir noch nie hier in Hogwarts erlebt. Diese Ereignis wird das Haus Slytherin für sieben Jahre zeichnen. So lange wird es einen Jahrgang in diesem Hause nicht geben. Wir wissen noch nicht, warum es so gekommen ist, ob es Zufall war oder Ausdruck einer höheren Fügung. Wir werden das in den nächsten Tagen prüfen...

Das hat mich jetzt erst einmal aus dem Konzept gebracht, muss ich zugeben...Nun ja, ...dennoch ... es gibt noch einige Neuigkeiten, die ich euch mitteilen möchte." 

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann blickte er in die Runde, schnitt eine Grimasse und fuhr etwas gelassener fort.

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass wir das Schuljahr etwas verspätet angefangen haben. Leider musste ich mich aufgrund der politischen Situation und der Ereignisse am Ende des letzten Schuljahres auf eine Dienstreise begeben. Ich habe die Schulen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang, sowie die Enklave der Riesen besucht und diplomatische Beziehungen aufgenommen. Das hat natürlich einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

In unserer Lehrerschaft hat es dieses Jahr einige Veränderungen gegeben. Die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird Professor Snape übernehmen."

Zaghafter Jubel war von den verstörten Slytherins zu hören. Harry stand wie unter Schock.

„Professor Snape hegt schon sehr lange den Wunsch, diese Stelle zu bekommen und er konnte mich davon überzeugen, dass er sehr gut geeignet dafür ist, zumal er eingehende Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte erlangt hat. 

Dann darf ich euch noch ein neues Mitglied des Lehrkörpers vorstellen. Unsere Lehrerin für Zaubertränke, Magister Baumann, ist aus Deutschland zu uns gekommen. Sie wird hier ihr Refrendariat machen, und, wenn sie und ihr und ich mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden sind, hat sie sich bereit erklärt, auch in Zukunft als Professor für Zaubertrankkunde an unserer Schule zu unterrichten."

Neville war aufgesprungen und applaudierte mit hochrotem Kopf. Die anderen Schüler fielen ein. Magister Baumann erhob sich lächelnd und nickte den Schülern zu.

„Guten Abend. Vielen Dank für den herzlichen Empfang. Ich glaube, ich werde mich hier sehr wohl fühlen."

„Hübsch ist sie ja!", bemerkte Ron. „Sie spricht nur einen grauenhaften Akzent! Hey Neville, hast'n guten Geschmack!"

Magister Baumann nahm wieder Platz, und als der Applaus abebbte, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort.

„Also, meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich denke, nach der langen Reise werdet ihr Hunger haben. Also: ich erkläre das Festmahl für eröffnet! Fahrt die Speisen auf!"

Er machte eine Handbewegung und sogleich füllten sich die goldenen Schüsseln und Platten auf den Tischen mit herrlichsten Speisen. Es gab Lammbraten, Kalbssteaks, Medallions vom Schwein, verschiedene klare und sämige Suppen, diverse Gemüse und Beilagen wie Herzogin-Kartoffeln oder schlichtweg Pommes Frites. In den Karaffen stiegen verschiedene Fruchtsäfte empor und Flaschen mit Mineralwasser ploppten auf die Tische. Die Luft wurde auf einmal mit wunderbaren Düften durchzogen und allen lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Die Schüler, die mit dem Hogwarts-Express angereist waren, hatten enormen Hunger, denn die letzte Mahlzeit, die sie bekommen hatten, war das Frühstück in ihrem Elternhaus gewesen. Auf der Fahrt hierher gab es zwar einen Verkaufswagen, der permanent von einem Ende des Zuges zum anderen geschoben wurde, und an dem man sich für wenige Sickel schon leckere Snacks kaufen konnte, aber alle freuten sich auf das abendliche Eröffnungsfest, und allein die Vorfreude steigerte den Appetit. 

Einzig die Slytherins machten einen verstörten Eindruck und zögerten beim Zugreifen. Sie diskutierten aufgeregt miteinander. Hin und wieder wurden von den anderen Tischen neugierige Blicke hinüber geworfen, aber über das köstliche Essen vergaßen die meisten, was soeben noch für größte Bestürzung gesorgt hatte.

Harry spürte ein heftiges grollen in seinem Magen. Auch er, wie seine Freunde, hatten seit ihrer Ankunft nur ein paar Süßigkeiten, die sie noch schnell in Hogsmead gekauft hatten, gegessen. Er konnte sich aber nicht so recht entscheiden, womit er anfangen wollte. Nach einigen Überlegungen beschloss er, einfach mit einer Suppe anzufangen und sich dann von allem nach und nach eine kleine Portion auf seinen Teller zu laden. Aber er schaffte es nicht, alles zu probieren. Nachdem er sich ein Schweinemedallion und ein Kalbssteak gegönnt, und jedes Mal ein bisschen Gemüse und Pommes dazu gewählt hatte, beschloss er, noch ein wenig Platz für die zu erwartenden Nachspeisen zu lassen.

Als alle Schüler mit den Hauptgängen abgeschlossen hatten, verschwanden die Schüsseln und Teller wie von Geisterhand vom Tisch. Kaum war Platz geschaffen worden, wurde der Tisch mit kristallenen Schalen und Tellerchen eingedeckt. Es gab verschiedene Cremes, Eis und frisches Obst. Harry schaffte nur noch einen kleinen Teller, auf den er sich von Allem nur ein kleines Bisschen lud, und als er den dann leer geputzt hatte, strich er sich zufrieden über den Bauch und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ahhh, das war lecker!", grunzte er zufrieden. Ron bemühte sich immer noch, von dem Nachtisch in sich hineinzustopfen. 

„Mpfgblmpfff!", antwortete er mit vollen Backen und nickte zur Unterstützung seiner Zustimmung.

„Du frisst ja, wie ein Kanalarbeiter!", bemerkte Hermine mit missbilligendem Blick. Sie hatte nur wenig genommen und war als erste des ganzen Tisches fertig geworden.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Harry und sah Hermine verwundert an.

„Ach nee, nicht so sehr..." 

Hermine schien diese Frage etwas in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ron stupste Harry in die Seite und sagte leise:

„Das haben die Mädchen alle. Die meinen immer, sie würden zu fett. Ginny fängt auch schon damit an."

„Hermine ist doch gar nicht fett.", meinte Harry. „Wenn ich mir die anderen anschaue, dann hat sie fast die beste Figur!"

„Ich glaube, das liegt an den Genen. Die sind so programmiert. Können nicht anders..."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er grinsen sollte. Es war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass Hermine in der letzten Zeit eigenartige Züge angenommen hatte. Als sie nach den Ferien auf Perpignans Place angekommen war, hatte sie sich eine neue Frisur machen lassen, eine punkige Frisur mit Fransen und Ecken, und ganz schwarz hatte sie ihr Haar gefärbt. Auf Durmstrang hatte er bemerkt, dass sie begonnen hatte, sich zu schminken. Er wusste, dass Frauen sich gerne Schminken, aber bei Hermine hatte er es niemals vermutet. Sie war doch Hermine! Und nicht eine von den Frauen... Dann musste er doch grinsen. Aber er lächelte nicht über die Eigenarten von Hermine, sondern über seine Gedanken. Natürlich wurde Hermine, genauso wie er und Ron, die den Stimmbruch hinter sich hatten, langsam erwachsen. Und sie interessierte sich ja schon fast ein Jahr lang für Jungen, und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, dann ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, dass er Parvati oder Cho oder anderen Mädchen hinterher schielte. Aber er würde niemals offen zugeben, dass er sich für Mädchen interessierte!

Inzwischen hatten die Gespräche am Tisch zu den Ereignissen mit dem sprechenden Hut zurück gefunden. Das Essen war nur eine kurze Ablenkung gewesen. Nun wurden offene Blicke zu den Slytherins hinüber geworfen, deren Tisch sich jetzt langsam leerte. Sie zogen sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um ungestört über die Katastrophe, wie sie es mittlerweile nannten, zu sprechen. Professor Snape war ebenfalls und unbemerkt verschwunden. Auch Professor Dumbledore war auf einmal nicht mehr da und niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden und hinausgegangen war. Vermutlich fand jetzt im Haus Slytherin eine Krisensitzung statt.

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagte Katie Bell, eine Gryffindor Schülerin und Jägerin in der Gryffindor Quidditch-Mannschaft, die ganz in der Nähe von Harry saß.

„Das hängt bestimmt damit zusammen, dass ‚Du weißt schon wer' wieder da ist.", sagte Dean Thomas. Mit ‚Du weist schon wer' meinten die Zauberer Lord Voldemort, der so schreckliches Unglück über die Zaubererwelt gebrachte hatte, dass es als unglückbringend angesehen wurde, wenn man seinen Namen aussprach. Harrys Eltern waren von ihm, dem dunklen Lord, ermordet worden. Seit diesem schrecklichen Tag hatte Harry eine Zickzackförmige Narbe, die sich quer über seine Stirn zog, und die ihn berühmt gemacht hatte.

„Aber ich habe immer gedacht", warf Angelia Johnson ein, „dass die Slytherins am ehesten mit ihm sympathisieren! Warum sollten denn ausgerechnet sie..."

„Vor allen Dingen", meinte Lee Jordan, „wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann ist der Vater von Malfoy sogar einer der engsten Vertrauten von ‚Ihr wisst schon wer'. Dann kann es eigentlich nicht damit zusammen hängen..."

„Es sei denn, ‚Du weist schon wer' hat sich mit Dracos Vater überworfen. Und nun nimmt er Rache an den Slytherins, weil er sich verraten fühlt!" sagte Angelia und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, weil sie glaubte, einem Geheimnis auf der Spur zu sein.

„Ja, genau!", rief Ron aufgeregt. „Habt ihr das Gesicht von Draco gesehen? Der hat schon bei der Ankunft so komisch ausgesehen. Und erinnerst du dich an seine Reaktion vorhin?" 

Vor Aufregung griff er nach Harrys Ärmel. „Was meinst du, Harry...sag doch was!"

Harry hatte bisher unbeteiligt da gesessen und nur zugehört. 

„Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit Voldemort zusammenhängt."

„Wie kannst du den Namen aussprechen!", rief Parvati entrüstet. Alicia Spinnet nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Mach mal Halblang!", antwortete Ron für Harry. „Harry kann das eben. Er ist nicht so ein Schisser wie ihr!"

„Ach du..."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ‚Du weist schon wer' nichts damit zu tun hat?", hakte Lee Jordan nach.

„Hast du irgendeinen Verdacht?", fragte Ron und sah Harry prüfend an. Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Nein, aber...", begann er, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„Na los, rück schon raus!", drängelte Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe so ein bestimmtes Gefühl!", sagte Harry etwas unwillig.

„Hey, komm, mach uns jetzt nicht neugierig!", forderte Fred Weasley und George pflichtete ihm bei.

„Lasst Harry doch in Ruhe!", sagte Hermine. „Wenn er es nicht sagen will, dann soll er es auch nicht sagen."

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt mal hoch."

„Du Harry, du wolltest uns doch noch erzählen, wie es in Durmstrang war!", sagte George.

„Was, du warst in Durmstrang?", fragte Parvati und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Hat das etwa mit Durmstrang zu tun?", bohrte Angelia.

„Nein!", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Mit Durmstrang bestimmt nicht."

„Meinst du etwa, mit dem Zauberstab?", fragte Ron, der jetzt auch neugierig geworden war.

„Das weiß ich eben nicht. Aber es könnte sein."

Mit Harry erhoben sich fast alle vom Gryffindor-Tisch. Die neuen waren noch etwas zögerlich, unsicher, ob das, was sie taten richtig war. Der fast kopflose Nick, der die Zeit des Essens damit verbracht hatte, den Erstklässlern seine traurige Geschichte zu erzählen, kam nun herangeschwebt. Nick war der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, der vor über fünfhundert Jahren durch einen Schwerthieb hingerichtet worden war. Bedauerlicherweise hatte der Hieb seinen Kopf nicht vollständig vom Rumpf getrennt, so dass er heute noch von den anderen Geistern gehänselt wurde und auch nicht an dem Kopfball-Turnier der Geister teilnehmen durfte. Darunter litt er sehr.

„Der Blutige Baron ist ziemlich erzürnt.", meinte er. „Aber wenn ihr mich fragt...Ich habe mich schon so oft über seine Bemerkungen geärgert, dass ich es ihm fast schon gönne. Und er wird seine Wut an Peeves auslassen, da könnt ihr sicher sein. Das, finde ich, hat fast schon wieder etwas schönes." 

Dann lachte er unbeholfen und schwebte davon.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum  der Gryffindors versammelte sich fast das ganze Haus. Alle bedrängten Harry, von Durmstrang zu erzählen, und da er ihnen nicht entkommen konnte, erzählte er in knappen Worten und unter Auslassung vieler Ereignisse von seinen Ferienerlebnissen. Das viele Essen hatte ihn außerdem müde gemacht, und so war er sehr dankbar, dass er nach einer halben Stunde die Neugier der meisten befriedigt hatte und sich in den Jungen-Schlafsaal zurückziehen konnte.

Hier waren es jedoch noch Fred und George, die sich nicht damit zufrieden gaben, was Harry mit Rons und Hermines Unterstützung erzählt hatte. Harry ließ sich erweichen, nachdem sie ihm eine Kollektion der neuesten Erfindungen aus ihren Experimenten mit magischen Scherzartikeln versprochen hatten. Zum Glück musste er nicht alles noch einmal erzählen, denn Fred und George fragten gezielt nach und füllten die Lücken, die Harry unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen hatte. 

Irgendwann gähnte Harry herzhaft. Es war trotz der zunächst sehr angenehmen Anreise und den tollen Neuigkeiten sehr erschöpft. Erst jetzt, zurück in Hogwarts, bemerkte er die Anstrengung, welche die Reise nach Durmstrang mit sich gebracht hatte. Und da, als er an den Tag zurück dachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Ron noch gar nichts von seiner „Strafe" erzählt hatte. Er bat Fred und George, die es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatten, während er mit Ron auf Rons Bett saß, Schluss zu machen. Die beiden willigten ein und kündigten ihm für die nächsten Tage ein kleines Paket an. 

Schnell wusch Harry sich und zog seinen Schlafanzug an. Als er in sein Bett kroch, lag Ron schon flach und hatte die Decke bis zu seiner Nase gezogen.

„Das war ein Tag!", murmelte Ron.

„Du wirst lachen, aber ich hab noch eine Überraschung!", kündigte Harry im Flüsterton an.

„Was denn jetzt noch?", fragte Ron etwas unwillig. „Reicht es denn nicht schon für heute?"

„Nee, pass auf! Ich habe doch in den Ferien gezaubert. Habe ich dir davon erzählt?"

„Ich glaube ja. Hast du jetzt Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium?"

„Öh...Nicht direkt. Das Ministerium hat es der Schule überlassen, mir eine Strafe aufzubrummen."

„Und, was musst du machen? Pokale putzen?"

Ron klang schon fast etwas hämisch.

„Nein, halt dich fest! Ich soll eine Schulmannschaft aufbauen!"

„Eine was?"

„Eine Quidditch-Mannschaft, aus Schülern aller vier Häuser! Und wenn wir gut sind, dann können wir vielleicht in die Liga. Und am Ende des Jahres wollen wir ein Spiel gegen Durmstrang organisieren!"

„Mensch, das ist ja klasse!", sagte Ron, etwas zu laut in seiner Begeisterung.

„Was ist klasse?", tönte es von Nevilles Bett herüber.

„Nichts!", sagte Ron abwehrend. „Nichts für dich..."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Und, wann fängst du an?"

„Ich muss erst mal mit Dumbledore nach London, Besen kaufen.", antwortete Harry. „Das wollen wir nächste Woche machen. Und dann muss ich Schüler finden und eine Mannschaft bilden."

„Und hast du schon jemanden im Visier?"

„Hmm", überlegte Harry, „Cho vielleicht und..."

„Cho ist doch auch Fänger. Willst du etwa nicht mehr mitmachen?"

„Da hast du recht. Ich glaube, das wird gar nicht so einfach..."

„Und willst du auch von den Slytherins einen im Team haben?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Nee! Bloß nicht! Das gibt nur Streit!"

„Würde ich auch nicht machen.", murmelte Ron und gähnte. „Was haben wir eigentlich morgen als erstes?"

„Weiß nicht, muss mal nachschauen."

Harry griff unter das Bett und zog seine Tasche hervor. Nach einigem Suchen kramte er einen zerknitterten Zettel heraus. 

„Oh, nein! Wir haben ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'! Bei Snape! Das wird ein Desaster!"

„Na denn, gute Nacht!", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Na ja, gute Nacht.", sagte Harry. „Wir werden es überleben."

So ging ein äußerst merkwürdiger Tag in dem Schloss zuende. Mehr als einer konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Die Schüler von Slytherin mussten fast unter Androhung von Strafe ins Bett geschickt werden. Sie hatten lange mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape diskutiert. Aber sie hatten kein Ergebnis gefunden und ihr Gespräch drehte sich irgendwann nur noch im Kreise. 

Snape war immer noch erschüttert. Wie sehr hatte er sich aus seine erste Stunde ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' gefreut. Er hatte sich sogar vorgenommen Neville Longbottom in ruhe zu lassen und wenigstens höflich zu Harry Potter zu sein. Jetzt lag er nur noch mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und starrte den Mond an, der durch sein kleines Kammerfenster schien.

Dumbledore wanderte unruhig in seinem Büro herum. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Auch er stellte sich die Frage, ob Lord Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein, wenn auch außergewöhnlicher Zauberer wie der dunkle Lord, es schaffen könnte all die Schutz-Zauber von Hogwarts zu überwinden. Und warum ausgerechnet Slytherin?

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er Fawks, der ihm bei jeder Runde mit dem Blick gefolgt war. Der Phoenix, sah ihn mit seinen weisen Augen an. Dann senkte er für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lider, als wollte er sagen, ‚Mach dir keine Sorgen, Albus!'.


	3. Snapes große Stunde

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 3: Neville wächst über sich hinaus. Ist es nur die Liebe? Und was ist denn nur mit den Slytherins

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Neville 

Am nächsten Morgen, direkt nach dem Aufwachen, fiel Harry ein, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, sich mit Hermine am verabredeten Punkt zu treffen. Schnell kleidete er sich an und lief in den Saal hinunter. Als er sie am Frühstückstisch antraf, murmelte er eine Entschuldigung.

„Wofür?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hab dich gestern sitzen lassen.", sagte er.

„Ach!...Ja!" Hermine schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Nein, Harry, ich habe dich sitzen lassen!"

„Wie, du warst auch nicht da?"

„Nein. Das habe ich völlig vergessen! Das ist mir noch nie passiert!"

Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Wollen wir das gleich noch machen?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben doch gleich Zaubertränke. Schaffen wir das denn in der Zeit?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Dann sagte sie:

„Ich denke schon. Es sind nur ein par Worte, und ich habe es schon mal gemacht. Sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein."

„Wenn das nur ein paar Worte sind", fragte Harry verwundert, „Warum können wir es denn nicht auch im Gemeinschaftsraum machen?"

„Willst du, dass es irgendjemand mitbekommt? Stell dir vor, das macht die Runde und Snape erfährt es. Ich glaube, dann hast du ein Problem."

„Hm..." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, ich meine, mir ist es egal. ... Gehen wir direkt nach dem Frühstück?"

„Ja, ist, glaube ich, das Beste."

Direkt nachdem sie ihren Frühstückskakao ausgetrunken hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe lag im dritten Stock. Es war ein heruntergekommenes Mädchenklo, in das niemand freiwillig ging. Es wurde von dem Geist eines Mädchens bewohnt, das vor fast fünfzig Jahren dort ums Leben gekommen war. Es war Myrthe, die hier damals dem schrecklichen Basilisk begegnet war. Ein Blick des Basilisken hatte sie getötet. Seit dem spukte oder wohnte sie in dem Mädchenklo, und weil sie ständig jammerte und sehr schnell beleidigt war, hieß sie ‚Die maulende Myrthe'. Und weil eben dieses Klo aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nie besucht wurde, eignete es sich hervorragend für Dinge, die nicht jeder mitbekommen sollte.

Harry und seine Freunde Ron und Hermine hatten Myrthe schon vor langer Zeit kennen gelernt, damals, als sie herausfinden wollten, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist, und wer die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Sie hatten Draco Malfoy in Verdacht, und Hermine braute in einer der Klo-Kabinen den Vielsafttrank, mit dem man sich für eine Stunde in eine andere Person verwandeln konnte. Sie wollten Draco aushorchen, indem sie sich in Crabbe und Goyle und Millycent Bulstrote verwandeln wollten. Das Ganze war ein Flop, einerseits für Ron und Harry, weil sie nichts herausfinden konnten, andererseits für Hermine, die sich durch einen tragischen Fehler in eine menschliche Katze verwandelte. Noch heute mussten Harry und Ron heimlich grinsen, wenn die Sprache darauf kam.

Als Hermine und Harry, die zuvor noch eben eine Feder aus Harrys Schreibmappe geholt hatten, das Klo betraten, hörten sie in der letzten Kabine ein entsetzliches Wimmern. Hohl und unheimlich klang es. 

„Das ist Myrthe!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Die ist ja wieder drauf heute!", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Hey, Myrthe, wir sind's!", rief er und öffnete die Tür zur Kabine. Myrthe war nicht zu sehen, aber aus der Kloschüssel tönte ein lautes:

„Waaas wollt ihhhihr? Wollt ihr mich auch quälen?"

Harry schaute Hermine an, die sich gerade ebenfalls in die Kabine gezwängt hatte. 

„Nein, Myrthe", sagte sie. „Wir quälen dich doch nicht. Wir wollen dich besuchen."

„Laaaaast mihich in Ruhe!", heulte Myrthe und ihr Gejammer wurde durch die Kloschüssel wie durch ein Megaphon verstärkt. Es klang schauerlich. Hermine trat an die Schüssel und schaute hinein. Myrthe hatte sich in dem Abfluss zusammen gekauert und die Arme schützend über den Kopf gelegt. 

„Was ist los Myrthe?", fragte Hermine mit sorgenvoller Stimme. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nihichts ist in Ordnung!", jammerte sie. 

„Komm erzähl!", sagte Harry. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Der blutige Baron war hier!", jammerte Myrthe und zog ihren Kopf ein. 

„Was hat er denn gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Er hat fürchterlich getobt. Er hat über den sprechenden Hut geschimpft. Und er hat alle Lehrer und Schüler verflucht. Und dann hat er mich gesehen und hat all seine Wut an mir ausgelassen. Aber mit Myrthe kann man das ja machen! Er hat mich in das Klo gestopft und abgezogen!"

„Aber Myrthe, dir tut das doch nicht weh, außerdem sitzt du selber ziemlich oft im Klo. Und ab und zu landest du im See, wenn jemand abzieht.", versuchte Harry zu beruhigen.

„Aber dann, dann will ich es selber. Weil mir langweilig ist. Aber der blutige Baron..."

Wieder heulte Myrthe laut auf

„Können wir irgendetwas tun, damit du dich wieder beruhigst?", fragte Harry.

„Jaaa! Lasst mich in Ruhe..."

„Das geht nicht so schnell, wir müssen noch ein wenig zaubern.", sagte Hermine. „Aber wenn es dir hilft, dann gehen wir in eine andere Kabine. Komm Harry!"

Sie schlossen die Kabinentür hinter sich. Im benachbarten Kabinett klappte Hermine den Deckel herunter und forderte Harry auf,  seine Feder darauf zu legen. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, machte eine schreibende Bewegung über der Feder und murmelte:

„Ecrivate analogon!"

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in die Feder. Sie glühte hell auf und tauchte die Umgebung in grelles rosa Licht. Übermütig hüpfte sie hoch und fuhr an der Wand entlang. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit kritzelte sie allerlei Unsinn an die Wand und hörte erst auf, als kein Flecken mehr in der Kabine frei war. Dann fiel sie erschöpft und mit bebendem Kiel auf den Klodeckel zurück.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich das unbedingt hier machen wollte?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Aber, warum macht sie das?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Sie tragen das ihr Leben lang mit sich herum. Jede Feder kann das und wartet nur darauf, dass man es mit dem Spruch aus ihr herausholt. Dann ist sie so überschwänglich, dass sie sich erst einmal all die Jahre von der Seele schreiben muss, die sie nicht selber schreiben kann. Wenn genügend Platz ist, kritzelt sie stundenlang. Drum sollte man immer möglichst kleine Räume nehmen, sonst muss man so lange warten, bis man weiter machen kann."

„Wie, das war noch nicht alles? Sie schreibt doch?!"

„Wir müssen sie noch mit deinen Gedanken verbinden. Wie soll sie sonst für dich schreiben?"

Das sah Harry ein, auch wenn er sich noch gar nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das geschehen mochte. Von oben war ein leises Kichern zu hören. Harry sah hoch und erblickte das runde, durchsichtige Gesicht von Myrthe. 

„Das ist toll! Diese Feder hat das ganze Klo vollgemalt. Ich kann es nur nass machen!", kicherte sie.

„Ach, Myrthe, bist du jetzt doch heraus gekommen?", fragte Hermine. 

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Myrthe neugierig und schwebte nun langsam in die Kabine hinein.

„Wir machen eine ‚Flotte schreibe Feder'.", antwortete Harry. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine.  „Wie geht es weiter?"

„Nimm die Feder in die Hand, aber sein vorsichtig. Sie könnte sich wehren!"

„Wie? Eine Feder ist doch nicht gefährlich!", lachte Harry und griff hin. 

„Au!", rief er und betrachtete erstaunt einen kleinen roten Punkt an seinem Finger. Die Feder hatte sich hochgeschnellt und ihn in seinen Finger gestochen.

„Du blödes Ding du!", rief er erbost und griff beherzt zu. Die Feder wand sich in seiner Hand und versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Schnell, Hermine, ich habe sie!"

„Augenblick!", sagte Hermine gelassen, hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte:

„Telegenesis!"

Augenblicklich wurde die Feder ruhig. Sie schien sich in Harrys Richtung zu neigen, gerade so, als würde sie ihm zuhören.

„Du solltest sie jetzt in die Tasche stecken.", meinte Hermine und schob den Zauberstab wieder in den Ärmel. „Sonst fängt sie bei jeder Gelegenheit an zu schreiben und schreibt Dinge, die du gar nicht willst. Wenn du ihr den Auftrag gibst etwas bestimmtes zu schreiben, dann hol sie heraus und denke an das, was sie schreiben soll. Dann geht sie hin, und sammelt alles in deinen Gedanken, was damit zusammenhängt. Und das schreibt sie in ordentlicher Form auf. Natürlich in deiner Handschrift."

„Danke, Hermine. Du hast mir echt geholfen."

„Keine Ursache. Du hast mir auch schon geholfen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere."

Dann wandte er sich um und sah Myrthe, die neugierig auf die Feder blickte. 

„Wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. „Was hat denn der blutige Baron gehabt? Er ist zwar ein finsterer Geselle, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er so ausrastet."

Myrthes Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Wisst ihr denn nicht, was mit Slytherin passiert ist?", fragte Myrthe erstaunt.

„Doch, na klar, wir waren doch dabei!", antwortete Harry. „Ist der denn immer noch sauer deswegen?"

„Natürlich. Stell dir vor, was das für Slytherin bedeutet.", sagte Myrthe. „Er schrie, ‚Es wird zuende gehen mit Slytherin. Wir werden nie mehr neue Schüler bekommen'!"

„Na, ganz so schlimm wird es doch nicht werden.", sagte Hermine.

„Oh doch!" Myrthe hob den Finger und schaute sie wie ein Lehrer an, der etwas ganz wichtiges zu erzählen hatte. „Es ist der Anfang vom Ende. Der Blutige Baron hat etwas von einer Reliquie gesagt, die nun ein für alle mal vernichtet sei. Wisst ihr nicht, dass jedes Haus einige Gegenstände von seinen Gründern aufbewahrt? Gryffindor hat zum Beispiel das Schwert von Gothrick Gryffindor, und Hufflepuff besitzt noch das alte Kräuterbuch von ihr und noch einige Gegenstände. Es gibt aber auch Dinge, die nicht hier auf Hogwarts sind, sondern irgendwo da draußen. Und von Salazar Slytherin gab es wohl auch noch etwas, das da draußen war, und das es jetzt nicht mehr gibt. Der Erhalt von den Häusern wird aber von den Reliquien bestimmt."

„Der Zauberstab!", entfuhr es Harry.

„Was für ein Zauberstab?", fragte Myrthe.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir noch nichts sagen.", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Wir sollten erst einmal mit Professor Dumbledore reden."

„Ich sehe schon.", sagte Myrthe beleidigt. „Mir braucht man es ja nicht zu erzählen!"

„Ich würde sagen, es ist zu deinem Schutz.", meinte Hermine. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann kann der Blutige Baron es auch nicht aus dir herausprügeln. Und wir wissen ja auch noch nicht, ob unsere Vermutung stimmt."

„Ach so..., wenn ihr meint..."

„Was hat denn jetzt diese Reliquie mit dem Baron zu tun?"

„Der Blutige Baron glaubt, dass eine der Reliquien zerstört wurde, und nun wird Slytherin keine Schüler mehr bekommen. Was soll denn ein Hausgeist machen, wenn er kein Haus mehr hat. Er wird zum Nichts, so wie ich. Jeder kann mit ihm machen, was er will, sogar Peeves wird keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm haben. Und noch mal sterben kann er auch nicht. Was soll er denn machen?"

„Hm", machte Harry, „meinst du denn, dass das damit zusammenhängt? Kann es nicht ein Zufall sein, dass dieses Jahr kein neuer Schüler für Slytherin ausgewählt wurde?"

„Nein, Harry.", sagte Hermine. „Die Statistiken der letzten sechshundert Jahre haben gezeigt, dass immer fast genau die gleiche Anzahl für jedes Haus bestimmt ist. Hast du das denn nicht letztes Jahr in Geschichte von Hogwarts gehört?"

„Da bin ich nicht gewesen. Geschichte interessiert mich nicht. ... Aber es kann doch mal eine Ausnahme geschehen. Zufall oder so etwas. Die Schüler müssen doch auch in die Häuser passen, oder?! Schau dir Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle an, würdest du jemals einen von den dreien in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin stecken?"

„Darum geht es, glaube ich, nicht.", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, dass die Schüler in dem Augenblick für das Haus geschaffen sind, wenn der Hut es ihnen sagt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass da etwas dran ist, was Myrthe sagt."

„Wir sollten echt mit Dumbledore reden...", meinte Harry. Dann schlug er sich mit einem Mal vor den Kopf. „Mensch, Hermine, wir müssen los. Die Stunde hat ja schon angefangen!"

„Ohwei!", sagte sie. „Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen! Und das ausgerechnet in der ersten Stunde! Was wird sie für einen Eindruck von uns bekommen? Myrthe, wir müssen los. Wenn du noch etwas davon hörst, erzählst du es uns?"

„Ja, mache ich. Ich freu mich auf Besuch. Vielleicht kommt ihr ja dann öfter!"

„Tschüß, Myrthe!", sagte Harry, packte seine Tasche und lief los. Sie rannten zum Treppenhaus und die vier Absätze hinunter, in den Keller, in dem das Labor für Zaubertränke lag. Die Gänge waren ausgestorben und aus den Klassenzimmern drangen leise Stimmen.

„Wie spät haben wir es denn schon?", fragte Hermine außer Atem.

„Keine Ahnung! Meine Uhr ist doch kaputt."

Sie erreichten die Tür und rissen sie auf. Magister Baumann unterbrach ihren Vortrag und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Oh, da sind ja noch zwei Schüler! Guten Morgen!", sagte sie freundlich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät kommen!", keuchte Hermine. Sie und Harry drückten sich auf zwei noch freie Plätze. „Wir waren noch im... wir mussten noch dringend etwas erledigen und sind aufgehalten worden. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Gut, ich freue mich, dass sie es doch noch geschafft haben. Ich bin übrigens Helene Baumann, die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ich heiße Hermine Granger.", antwortete Hermine. 

„Ach, Miss Granger. Es freut mich. Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört. Sie sollen eine sehr gute Schülerin sein."

Hermine wurde rot. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

„Dann sind sie Harry Potter?", wandte sich Magister Baumann an Harry. Der nickte nur.

2Auch von ihnen habe ich schon gehört. Man erzählte mir, dass sie einer der besten Quiddich-Spieler der Schule sind?"

Wieder nickte Harry. Er war etwas abgelenkt, denn als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass kein Slytherin-Schüler an dem Unterricht teilnahm. Hatten sie die beiden Häuser getrennt? Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber und flüsterte leise:

„Hast du schon bemerkt, dass Draco und seine Konsorten nicht da sind?"

Hermine schaute sich um und zuckte die Schultern.

„Stimmt", flüsterte sie zurück. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Snape nicht mehr Zaubertränke gibt. Nur, warum sind sie dann nicht in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'?"

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Harry. „Aber ich finde das voll in Ordnung so."

Hermine grinste. Der Unterricht würde auf jeden Fall entspannter ablaufen, wenn sie nicht ständig den Angriffen der Slytherins ausgesetzt waren.

„Ich denke, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.", fuhr Magister Baumann fort. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Neville Longbottoms Finger schnellte nach oben.

„Mister Longbottom?"

„Sie erzählten und von der Wirkungsweise der Schattenpilze."

Neville wirkte gar nicht unsicher. Er hatte zwar den gleichen roten Kopf, wie immer, wenn er aufgerufen wurde, aber er stotterte überhaupt nicht und er wirkte eher aufgeregt. Einige Schüler feixten, aber Magister Baumann strafte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Longbottom. Vielen Dank. Also gut. Ich habe gerade erzählt, dass es in unseren Breitengraden verschiedene Pilze gibt, die magische Fähigkeiten ausbilden. Einige davon sind normale, allen bekannte Speisepilze, die von Muggeln wie von Zauberern gerne gegessen werden. Nehmen wir nur den Steinpilz, der sehr schmackhaft ist. Wenn er jedoch mit den richtigen Methoden behandelt wird, kann man die magischen Fähigkeiten aus ihm herausziehen und für wertvolle magische Tränke verwenden. Es ist jedoch sehr schwierig, seine Magie zu extrahieren, es kommt auf die absolut genaue Rezeptur an, und nur erfahrene Zauberer können mit dem Pilz umgehen. 

Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich entschlossen, mit wesentlich eindeutiger magischen Pilzen anzufangen. Und zwar sind das die Schattenpilze. Weiß jemand, was Schattenpilze sind?"

Zwei Arme schnellten hoch. Es waren die Arme von Hermine und...Neville. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Er kannte Neville nur als jemanden, der sich möglichst hinter dem Rücken seiner Mitschüler versteckte, wenn ein Lehrer eine Frage stellte. Wenn er aufgerufen wurde, dann stotterte er sich etwas zusammen, was kaum verstanden werden konnte, und aus diesem Grund wurde er nur noch aufgerufen, wenn zum Beispiel Professor Snape wieder einmal ein Opfer brauchte. 

Sicher hatte Neville eine besondere Vorliebe für Pflanzen. Im letzten Jahr hatte ihm Barty Crouch Junior alias Madeye Moody ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen des mediterranen Bereiches geschenkt. Zwar war seine Absicht dabei nicht, Neville eine Freude zu machen, sondern er versuchte damit Harry bei der Lösung einer schwierigen Aufgabe für das trimagische Turnier zu helfen, aber damals hatte Harry zum ersten mal erfahren, dass es etwas gab, für das sich Neville interessierte, und wovon er offensichtlich Ahnung hatte. Aber das hätte niemals ausgereicht, Neville dazu zu bringen, freiwillig den Finger zu heben. Es musste wohl etwas mit der neuen Lehrerin zu tun haben.

Harry betrachtete sie. Sie war eine große, schlanke Frau mit einem dicken, geflochtenen Zopf aus blondem Haar. Ihr Gesicht war sehr ebenmäßig und ihre blauen Augen hatten schon eine gewisse Ausstrahlung. Sie war, bei genauer Betrachtung sogar eine schöne Frau. Sie verstand es auch, ihren himmelblauen Umhang mit Eleganz zu tragen, und den spitzen Hut hatte sie keck in den Nacken geschoben. Nur ihr Akzent war grauenhaft. Diese Deutschen konnte einfach kein vernünftiges Englisch sprechen. Es klang hart und abgehackt, fast tonlos, und es passte gar nicht zu der angenehmen Stimme von Magister Baumann.

„Mister Longbottom?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Die Schattenpilze sind die einzigen rein magischen Pilze, die hier wachsen. Sie sind normalerweise unsichtbar. Man kann sie in Neumondnächten sammeln, indem man ein magisches Licht erzeugt, unter dem sie anfangen zu fluoreszieren. Sie werden für bestimmte Verwandlungstränke und für Tränke benutzt, die die Kampfkraft erhöhen sollen."

„Sehr gut, Mr Longbottom. Ich hätte es kaum besser erklären können. Sie interessieren sich für Pilze?"

„Schon, aber auch für magische Pflanzen..." Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler, als sie ohnehin schon war. 

„Das ist gut. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie mit in diesem Schuljahr assistieren? Ich bräuchte für die Vorbereitung der Stunden noch einen Schüler, der mir hilft die leider sehr leicht verderblichen Pilzessenzen herzustellen und zu konservieren. Möchten sie mir helfen?"

„Sehr...sehr gerne, Magister Baumann!", stotterte Neville und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Magister Baumann nickte ihm freundlich zu und begann dann, über die Schattenpilze zu erzählen.

„Wie Mr. Longbottom schon erwähnte, sind die Pilze unsichtbar. Man benötigt ein magisches Licht, um sie zu finden. Das allein ist die Schwierigkeit, denn das magische Licht ist nicht ganz einfach herzustellen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir es einmal versuchen. Der Spruch lautet „Fluoreszenca". Er wandelt jede künstliche Lichtquelle, wie diese Fackeln an der Wand in Lichtquellen des benötigten magischen Lichtes um."

Harry erinnerte sich die Stunden im Labor von Henry Perpignan. Er hatte damals einen Brief an Hermine geschrieben und Henry hatte mit Hilfe des magischen Lichtes den Brief versiegelt und unsichtbar gemacht.

„Wer möchte es einmal versuchen?", fragte Magister Baumann in die Runde. Wieder wurden zwei Hände gehoben, nur dass es diesmal die von Hermine und Harry waren. Neville kauerte sich ein wenig zusammen, denn er wusste, dass er im Zaubern eine äußerst klägliche Figur abgab.

„Mr. Potter! Wenn sie bitte nach vorne kommen würden, damit wir alle sehen, wie sie es machen."

Harry erhob sich und ging nach vorne. 

„Nehmen sie den Zauberstab, machen sie eine schwingende Bewegung und sagen sie ‚Fluoreszenca', genau so wie ich es ihnen jetzt vormache."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Als sie ‚Fluoreszenca' sagte, knisterten die Fackeln kurz auf und wurden dunkel. Der ganze Raum war in schwarzes Licht getaucht, nur die Gegenstände und die Personen erhielten eine schwach bläuliche Aura. Auf dem Lehrerpult, auf dem eine kleine Schachtel gestanden hatte, begannen plötzlich mehrere Pilze hell zu leuchten.

„Sie sehen, wenn man das Licht einmal erzeugt hat, dann ist es überhaupt kein Problem mehr, die Pilze zu finden. Wir werden in der nächsten Woche einmal mit den Fackeln hinaus gehen. Sie werden sehen, dass die ganze Wiese voll mit Schattenpilzen steht. So, ich werde es jetzt wieder hell machen, und dann sind sie dran, Mr. Potter. Fin Fluores!"

Es wurde wieder hell im Raum. 

„So Mr. Potter", begann Magister Baumann aufs Neue, „jetzt nehmen sie den Zauberstab in die Hand, konzentrieren sich, beschreiben einen kreisförmigen Bogen durch die Luft und sagen ‚Fluoreszenca'. Dann werden wir sehen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er es schaffen würde. Er zog seinen Stab aus dem weiten Ärmel seines Umhanges und richtete ihn nach oben und schwang ihn durch den Raum. Dann sagte er mit lauter Stimme:

„Fluoreszenca!"

Augenblicklich begannen die Fackeln wieder zu knistern, flackerten noch einmal hell auf und wurden dunkel.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter!", rief Magister Baumann erstaunt aus. „Das hat ja gleich beim ersten Mal geklappt! Ich bin erstaunt. So, dann machen sie es bitte wieder hell."

Auch das klappte auf Anhieb. Nach Harry konnten es noch einige andere Schüler versuchen, die es mehr oder weniger gut zustande brachten. 

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, gehen wir in der nächsten Woche, am Abend vor der Zaubertrank-Stunde hinaus auf die Wiese vor dem Schloss und suchen dort nach Schattenpilzen. Bis dahin wäre es gut, wenn jeder von ihnen den Zauber beherrscht. Sie können sich ja immer zu zweit zusammentun und ihn üben. Wichtig dabei ist, dass sie selbstzündende Fackeln benutzen."

Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr.

„Ja, jetzt haben wir noch zehn Minuten. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen für heute Schluss. Es lohnt sich nicht, wenn ich ihnen noch mehr über die Pilze erzähle, es dauert schon eine Weile, bis ich die grundlegenden Fähigkeiten abgehandelt habe. ... Ich habe noch etwas. Meine Leidenschaft sind nicht nur die Zaubertränke, sondern auch das Kochen. Ich habe vor in den Nachmittagsstunden eine AG anzubieten. Wenn sie Interesse haben, würde ich mir gerne mit einigen Schülern das Thema ‚Magisches Kochen mit deutschen Rezepten' vornehmen. Besteht bei ihnen das Interesse?"

Zögernd nickten einige Schüler, nur Neville entfuhr ein freudiges „Natürlich!"

„Gut.", sagte Magister Baumann. „Wenn ich genügend Schüler zusammenbekomme, dann werde ich einen Zettel unten in der Halle aushängen. Dort können sie sich dann eintragen. So, für heute wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns dann am Dienstag Abend, ja?"

„Welch ein Unterschied!", sagte Harry, als sie die Treppe zur Halle hinunter gingen. „Da könnte Zaubertränke ja durchaus mein Lieblingsfach werden."

„Nevilles Lieblingsfach ist das schon.", stellte Ron mit einem Grinsen fest.

„Was mag es wohl zu bedeuten haben?, dass die Slytherins nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen?", fragte Hermine.

„An Snape kann es wohl nicht liegen.", meinte Harry. „Dann würde er sie mit in die ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' genommen haben. Ich glaube eher, dass sie die Klasse verkleinert haben, weil die Baumann noch neu ist."

Der Speisesaal war noch leer. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Die Karaffen mit Wasser und Säften standen schon bereit und Harry nahm sich ein Glas und schenkte sich ein.

„Noch jemand?", fragte er und hielt die Karaffe hoch.

„Ja, ich!", sagte Ron. Er hielt Harry ein Glas hin. 

„Das mit dem Kochkurs ist ja auch eine verrückte Idee.", sagte Harry, während er einschenkte. „Wer will denn schon kochen lernen, wo wir doch den besten Service der Welt haben?"

„Neville!", meinte Ron.

„Ich mache da auch mit!", sagte Hermine. „Ich finde kochen sehr spannend. Und vielleicht bringt sie uns ja ein paar tolle Tricks bei, wie man ohne Herd kochen kann."

„Kochen ist ja auch eher was für Mädchen!", sagte Ron und schaute Hermine frech ins Gesicht.

„Hör mal, Ron!", sagte Hermine ärgerlich. „Ich habe deine ewigen Sticheleien satt. Kochen ist nicht nur etwas für Frauen. Die Männer sind nur zu faul dafür. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Neville. Ich habe vollen Respekt davor, dass er offen zugibt, gerne zu kochen. Das kommt nur, weil deine Mutter dir alles in den Hintern schiebt!"

„Neville ist doch nur bis über beide Ohren verliebt!", verteidigte sich Ron. „Ich wette, er stellt sich beim Kochen genau so doof an, wie beim Zaubern."

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören zu streiten?", mischte sich Harry ein, dem das Herumgehacke auf Neville langsam auf die Nerven ging. „Lasst ihm doch seine Freude!"

Langsam füllte sich der Saal und ein Gewirr von Stimmen und Lachen schwirrte durch den Raum. Die Schüler verteilten sich an die Tische und schwatzten fröhlich miteinander. Bald wurde der Strom von Schülern, die durch die großen Flügeltüren hereinkamen dünner. Und das Schwatzen wurde leiser und leiser, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte. Betroffenheit machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit. Alle starrten zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Er war leer.


	4. Neville

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 3: Neville wächst über sich hinaus. Ist es nur die Liebe? Und was ist denn nur mit den Slytherins

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Neville 

Am nächsten Morgen, direkt nach dem Aufwachen, fiel Harry ein, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, sich mit Hermine am verabredeten Punkt zu treffen. Schnell kleidete er sich an und lief in den Saal hinunter. Als er sie am Frühstückstisch antraf, murmelte er eine Entschuldigung.

„Wofür?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hab dich gestern sitzen lassen.", sagte er.

„Ach!...Ja!" Hermine schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Nein, Harry, ich habe dich sitzen lassen!"

„Wie, du warst auch nicht da?"

„Nein. Das habe ich völlig vergessen! Das ist mir noch nie passiert!"

Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Wollen wir das gleich noch machen?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben doch gleich Zaubertränke. Schaffen wir das denn in der Zeit?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Dann sagte sie:

„Ich denke schon. Es sind nur ein par Worte, und ich habe es schon mal gemacht. Sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein."

„Wenn das nur ein paar Worte sind", fragte Harry verwundert, „Warum können wir es denn nicht auch im Gemeinschaftsraum machen?"

„Willst du, dass es irgendjemand mitbekommt? Stell dir vor, das macht die Runde und Snape erfährt es. Ich glaube, dann hast du ein Problem."

„Hm..." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja, ich meine, mir ist es egal. ... Gehen wir direkt nach dem Frühstück?"

„Ja, ist, glaube ich, das Beste."

Direkt nachdem sie ihren Frühstückskakao ausgetrunken hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe lag im dritten Stock. Es war ein heruntergekommenes Mädchenklo, in das niemand freiwillig ging. Es wurde von dem Geist eines Mädchens bewohnt, das vor fast fünfzig Jahren dort ums Leben gekommen war. Es war Myrthe, die hier damals dem schrecklichen Basilisk begegnet war. Ein Blick des Basilisken hatte sie getötet. Seit dem spukte oder wohnte sie in dem Mädchenklo, und weil sie ständig jammerte und sehr schnell beleidigt war, hieß sie ‚Die maulende Myrthe'. Und weil eben dieses Klo aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nie besucht wurde, eignete es sich hervorragend für Dinge, die nicht jeder mitbekommen sollte.

Harry und seine Freunde Ron und Hermine hatten Myrthe schon vor langer Zeit kennen gelernt, damals, als sie herausfinden wollten, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist, und wer die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte. Sie hatten Draco Malfoy in Verdacht, und Hermine braute in einer der Klo-Kabinen den Vielsafttrank, mit dem man sich für eine Stunde in eine andere Person verwandeln konnte. Sie wollten Draco aushorchen, indem sie sich in Crabbe und Goyle und Millycent Bulstrote verwandeln wollten. Das Ganze war ein Flop, einerseits für Ron und Harry, weil sie nichts herausfinden konnten, andererseits für Hermine, die sich durch einen tragischen Fehler in eine menschliche Katze verwandelte. Noch heute mussten Harry und Ron heimlich grinsen, wenn die Sprache darauf kam.

Als Hermine und Harry, die zuvor noch eben eine Feder aus Harrys Schreibmappe geholt hatten, das Klo betraten, hörten sie in der letzten Kabine ein entsetzliches Wimmern. Hohl und unheimlich klang es. 

„Das ist Myrthe!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Die ist ja wieder drauf heute!", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Hey, Myrthe, wir sind's!", rief er und öffnete die Tür zur Kabine. Myrthe war nicht zu sehen, aber aus der Kloschüssel tönte ein lautes:

„Waaas wollt ihhhihr? Wollt ihr mich auch quälen?"

Harry schaute Hermine an, die sich gerade ebenfalls in die Kabine gezwängt hatte. 

„Nein, Myrthe", sagte sie. „Wir quälen dich doch nicht. Wir wollen dich besuchen."

„Laaaaast mihich in Ruhe!", heulte Myrthe und ihr Gejammer wurde durch die Kloschüssel wie durch ein Megaphon verstärkt. Es klang schauerlich. Hermine trat an die Schüssel und schaute hinein. Myrthe hatte sich in dem Abfluss zusammen gekauert und die Arme schützend über den Kopf gelegt. 

„Was ist los Myrthe?", fragte Hermine mit sorgenvoller Stimme. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nihichts ist in Ordnung!", jammerte sie. 

„Komm erzähl!", sagte Harry. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Der blutige Baron war hier!", jammerte Myrthe und zog ihren Kopf ein. 

„Was hat er denn gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Er hat fürchterlich getobt. Er hat über den sprechenden Hut geschimpft. Und er hat alle Lehrer und Schüler verflucht. Und dann hat er mich gesehen und hat all seine Wut an mir ausgelassen. Aber mit Myrthe kann man das ja machen! Er hat mich in das Klo gestopft und abgezogen!"

„Aber Myrthe, dir tut das doch nicht weh, außerdem sitzt du selber ziemlich oft im Klo. Und ab und zu landest du im See, wenn jemand abzieht.", versuchte Harry zu beruhigen.

„Aber dann, dann will ich es selber. Weil mir langweilig ist. Aber der blutige Baron..."

Wieder heulte Myrthe laut auf

„Können wir irgendetwas tun, damit du dich wieder beruhigst?", fragte Harry.

„Jaaa! Lasst mich in Ruhe..."

„Das geht nicht so schnell, wir müssen noch ein wenig zaubern.", sagte Hermine. „Aber wenn es dir hilft, dann gehen wir in eine andere Kabine. Komm Harry!"

Sie schlossen die Kabinentür hinter sich. Im benachbarten Kabinett klappte Hermine den Deckel herunter und forderte Harry auf,  seine Feder darauf zu legen. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, machte eine schreibende Bewegung über der Feder und murmelte:

„Ecrivate analogon!"

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in die Feder. Sie glühte hell auf und tauchte die Umgebung in grelles rosa Licht. Übermütig hüpfte sie hoch und fuhr an der Wand entlang. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit kritzelte sie allerlei Unsinn an die Wand und hörte erst auf, als kein Flecken mehr in der Kabine frei war. Dann fiel sie erschöpft und mit bebendem Kiel auf den Klodeckel zurück.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich das unbedingt hier machen wollte?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. „Aber, warum macht sie das?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Sie tragen das ihr Leben lang mit sich herum. Jede Feder kann das und wartet nur darauf, dass man es mit dem Spruch aus ihr herausholt. Dann ist sie so überschwänglich, dass sie sich erst einmal all die Jahre von der Seele schreiben muss, die sie nicht selber schreiben kann. Wenn genügend Platz ist, kritzelt sie stundenlang. Drum sollte man immer möglichst kleine Räume nehmen, sonst muss man so lange warten, bis man weiter machen kann."

„Wie, das war noch nicht alles? Sie schreibt doch?!"

„Wir müssen sie noch mit deinen Gedanken verbinden. Wie soll sie sonst für dich schreiben?"

Das sah Harry ein, auch wenn er sich noch gar nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das geschehen mochte. Von oben war ein leises Kichern zu hören. Harry sah hoch und erblickte das runde, durchsichtige Gesicht von Myrthe. 

„Das ist toll! Diese Feder hat das ganze Klo vollgemalt. Ich kann es nur nass machen!", kicherte sie.

„Ach, Myrthe, bist du jetzt doch heraus gekommen?", fragte Hermine. 

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte Myrthe neugierig und schwebte nun langsam in die Kabine hinein.

„Wir machen eine ‚Flotte schreibe Feder'.", antwortete Harry. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermine.  „Wie geht es weiter?"

„Nimm die Feder in die Hand, aber sein vorsichtig. Sie könnte sich wehren!"

„Wie? Eine Feder ist doch nicht gefährlich!", lachte Harry und griff hin. 

„Au!", rief er und betrachtete erstaunt einen kleinen roten Punkt an seinem Finger. Die Feder hatte sich hochgeschnellt und ihn in seinen Finger gestochen.

„Du blödes Ding du!", rief er erbost und griff beherzt zu. Die Feder wand sich in seiner Hand und versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Schnell, Hermine, ich habe sie!"

„Augenblick!", sagte Hermine gelassen, hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte:

„Telegenesis!"

Augenblicklich wurde die Feder ruhig. Sie schien sich in Harrys Richtung zu neigen, gerade so, als würde sie ihm zuhören.

„Du solltest sie jetzt in die Tasche stecken.", meinte Hermine und schob den Zauberstab wieder in den Ärmel. „Sonst fängt sie bei jeder Gelegenheit an zu schreiben und schreibt Dinge, die du gar nicht willst. Wenn du ihr den Auftrag gibst etwas bestimmtes zu schreiben, dann hol sie heraus und denke an das, was sie schreiben soll. Dann geht sie hin, und sammelt alles in deinen Gedanken, was damit zusammenhängt. Und das schreibt sie in ordentlicher Form auf. Natürlich in deiner Handschrift."

„Danke, Hermine. Du hast mir echt geholfen."

„Keine Ursache. Du hast mir auch schon geholfen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere."

Dann wandte er sich um und sah Myrthe, die neugierig auf die Feder blickte. 

„Wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. „Was hat denn der blutige Baron gehabt? Er ist zwar ein finsterer Geselle, aber ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er so ausrastet."

Myrthes Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Wisst ihr denn nicht, was mit Slytherin passiert ist?", fragte Myrthe erstaunt.

„Doch, na klar, wir waren doch dabei!", antwortete Harry. „Ist der denn immer noch sauer deswegen?"

„Natürlich. Stell dir vor, was das für Slytherin bedeutet.", sagte Myrthe. „Er schrie, ‚Es wird zuende gehen mit Slytherin. Wir werden nie mehr neue Schüler bekommen'!"

„Na, ganz so schlimm wird es doch nicht werden.", sagte Hermine.

„Oh doch!" Myrthe hob den Finger und schaute sie wie ein Lehrer an, der etwas ganz wichtiges zu erzählen hatte. „Es ist der Anfang vom Ende. Der Blutige Baron hat etwas von einer Reliquie gesagt, die nun ein für alle mal vernichtet sei. Wisst ihr nicht, dass jedes Haus einige Gegenstände von seinen Gründern aufbewahrt? Gryffindor hat zum Beispiel das Schwert von Gothrick Gryffindor, und Hufflepuff besitzt noch das alte Kräuterbuch von ihr und noch einige Gegenstände. Es gibt aber auch Dinge, die nicht hier auf Hogwarts sind, sondern irgendwo da draußen. Und von Salazar Slytherin gab es wohl auch noch etwas, das da draußen war, und das es jetzt nicht mehr gibt. Der Erhalt von den Häusern wird aber von den Reliquien bestimmt."

„Der Zauberstab!", entfuhr es Harry.

„Was für ein Zauberstab?", fragte Myrthe.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir noch nichts sagen.", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Wir sollten erst einmal mit Professor Dumbledore reden."

„Ich sehe schon.", sagte Myrthe beleidigt. „Mir braucht man es ja nicht zu erzählen!"

„Ich würde sagen, es ist zu deinem Schutz.", meinte Hermine. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann kann der Blutige Baron es auch nicht aus dir herausprügeln. Und wir wissen ja auch noch nicht, ob unsere Vermutung stimmt."

„Ach so..., wenn ihr meint..."

„Was hat denn jetzt diese Reliquie mit dem Baron zu tun?"

„Der Blutige Baron glaubt, dass eine der Reliquien zerstört wurde, und nun wird Slytherin keine Schüler mehr bekommen. Was soll denn ein Hausgeist machen, wenn er kein Haus mehr hat. Er wird zum Nichts, so wie ich. Jeder kann mit ihm machen, was er will, sogar Peeves wird keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm haben. Und noch mal sterben kann er auch nicht. Was soll er denn machen?"

„Hm", machte Harry, „meinst du denn, dass das damit zusammenhängt? Kann es nicht ein Zufall sein, dass dieses Jahr kein neuer Schüler für Slytherin ausgewählt wurde?"

„Nein, Harry.", sagte Hermine. „Die Statistiken der letzten sechshundert Jahre haben gezeigt, dass immer fast genau die gleiche Anzahl für jedes Haus bestimmt ist. Hast du das denn nicht letztes Jahr in Geschichte von Hogwarts gehört?"

„Da bin ich nicht gewesen. Geschichte interessiert mich nicht. ... Aber es kann doch mal eine Ausnahme geschehen. Zufall oder so etwas. Die Schüler müssen doch auch in die Häuser passen, oder?! Schau dir Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle an, würdest du jemals einen von den dreien in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin stecken?"

„Darum geht es, glaube ich, nicht.", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, dass die Schüler in dem Augenblick für das Haus geschaffen sind, wenn der Hut es ihnen sagt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass da etwas dran ist, was Myrthe sagt."

„Wir sollten echt mit Dumbledore reden...", meinte Harry. Dann schlug er sich mit einem Mal vor den Kopf. „Mensch, Hermine, wir müssen los. Die Stunde hat ja schon angefangen!"

„Ohwei!", sagte sie. „Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen! Und das ausgerechnet in der ersten Stunde! Was wird sie für einen Eindruck von uns bekommen? Myrthe, wir müssen los. Wenn du noch etwas davon hörst, erzählst du es uns?"

„Ja, mache ich. Ich freu mich auf Besuch. Vielleicht kommt ihr ja dann öfter!"

„Tschüß, Myrthe!", sagte Harry, packte seine Tasche und lief los. Sie rannten zum Treppenhaus und die vier Absätze hinunter, in den Keller, in dem das Labor für Zaubertränke lag. Die Gänge waren ausgestorben und aus den Klassenzimmern drangen leise Stimmen.

„Wie spät haben wir es denn schon?", fragte Hermine außer Atem.

„Keine Ahnung! Meine Uhr ist doch kaputt."

Sie erreichten die Tür und rissen sie auf. Magister Baumann unterbrach ihren Vortrag und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Oh, da sind ja noch zwei Schüler! Guten Morgen!", sagte sie freundlich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät kommen!", keuchte Hermine. Sie und Harry drückten sich auf zwei noch freie Plätze. „Wir waren noch im... wir mussten noch dringend etwas erledigen und sind aufgehalten worden. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Gut, ich freue mich, dass sie es doch noch geschafft haben. Ich bin übrigens Johanna Baumann, die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ich heiße Hermine Granger.", antwortete Hermine. 

„Ach, Miss Granger. Es freut mich. Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört. Sie sollen eine sehr gute Schülerin sein."

Hermine wurde rot. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte.

„Dann sind sie Harry Potter?", wandte sich Magister Baumann an Harry. Der nickte nur.

2Auch von ihnen habe ich schon gehört. Man erzählte mir, dass sie einer der besten Quiddich-Spieler der Schule sind?"

Wieder nickte Harry. Er war etwas abgelenkt, denn als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass kein Slytherin-Schüler an dem Unterricht teilnahm. Hatten sie die beiden Häuser getrennt? Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber und flüsterte leise:

„Hast du schon bemerkt, dass Draco und seine Konsorten nicht da sind?"

Hermine schaute sich um und zuckte die Schultern.

„Stimmt", flüsterte sie zurück. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Snape nicht mehr Zaubertränke gibt. Nur, warum sind sie dann nicht in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'?"

„Keine Ahnung.", meinte Harry. „Aber ich finde das voll in Ordnung so."

Hermine grinste. Der Unterricht würde auf jeden Fall entspannter ablaufen, wenn sie nicht ständig den Angriffen der Slytherins ausgesetzt waren.

„Ich denke, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.", fuhr Magister Baumann fort. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Neville Longbottoms Finger schnellte nach oben.

„Mister Longbottom?"

„Sie erzählten und von der Wirkungsweise der Schattenpilze."

Neville wirkte gar nicht unsicher. Er hatte zwar den gleichen roten Kopf, wie immer, wenn er aufgerufen wurde, aber er stotterte überhaupt nicht und er wirkte eher aufgeregt. Einige Schüler feixten, aber Magister Baumann strafte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Das ist richtig, Mr. Longbottom. Vielen Dank. Also gut. Ich habe gerade erzählt, dass es in unseren Breitengraden verschiedene Pilze gibt, die magische Fähigkeiten ausbilden. Einige davon sind normale, allen bekannte Speisepilze, die von Muggeln wie von Zauberern gerne gegessen werden. Nehmen wir nur den Steinpilz, der sehr schmackhaft ist. Wenn er jedoch mit den richtigen Methoden behandelt wird, kann man die magischen Fähigkeiten aus ihm herausziehen und für wertvolle magische Tränke verwenden. Es ist jedoch sehr schwierig, seine Magie zu extrahieren, es kommt auf die absolut genaue Rezeptur an, und nur erfahrene Zauberer können mit dem Pilz umgehen. 

Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich entschlossen, mit wesentlich eindeutiger magischen Pilzen anzufangen. Und zwar sind das die Schattenpilze. Weiß jemand, was Schattenpilze sind?"

Zwei Arme schnellten hoch. Es waren die Arme von Hermine und...Neville. Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Er kannte Neville nur als jemanden, der sich möglichst hinter dem Rücken seiner Mitschüler versteckte, wenn ein Lehrer eine Frage stellte. Wenn er aufgerufen wurde, dann stotterte er sich etwas zusammen, was kaum verstanden werden konnte, und aus diesem Grund wurde er nur noch aufgerufen, wenn zum Beispiel Professor Snape wieder einmal ein Opfer brauchte. 

Sicher hatte Neville eine besondere Vorliebe für Pflanzen. Im letzten Jahr hatte ihm Barty Crouch Junior alias Madeye Moody ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen des mediterranen Bereiches geschenkt. Zwar war seine Absicht dabei nicht, Neville eine Freude zu machen, sondern er versuchte damit Harry bei der Lösung einer schwierigen Aufgabe für das trimagische Turnier zu helfen, aber damals hatte Harry zum ersten mal erfahren, dass es etwas gab, für das sich Neville interessierte, und wovon er offensichtlich Ahnung hatte. Aber das hätte niemals ausgereicht, Neville dazu zu bringen, freiwillig den Finger zu heben. Es musste wohl etwas mit der neuen Lehrerin zu tun haben.

Harry betrachtete sie. Sie war eine große, schlanke Frau mit einem dicken, geflochtenen Zopf aus blondem Haar. Ihr Gesicht war sehr ebenmäßig und ihre blauen Augen hatten schon eine gewisse Ausstrahlung. Sie war, bei genauer Betrachtung sogar eine schöne Frau. Sie verstand es auch, ihren himmelblauen Umhang mit Eleganz zu tragen, und den spitzen Hut hatte sie keck in den Nacken geschoben. Nur ihr Akzent war grauenhaft. Diese Deutschen konnte einfach kein vernünftiges Englisch sprechen. Es klang hart und abgehackt, fast tonlos, und es passte gar nicht zu der angenehmen Stimme von Magister Baumann.

„Mister Longbottom?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Die Schattenpilze sind die einzigen rein magischen Pilze, die hier wachsen. Sie sind normalerweise unsichtbar. Man kann sie in Neumondnächten sammeln, indem man ein magisches Licht erzeugt, unter dem sie anfangen zu fluoreszieren. Sie werden für bestimmte Verwandlungstränke und für Tränke benutzt, die die Kampfkraft erhöhen sollen."

„Sehr gut, Mr Longbottom. Ich hätte es kaum besser erklären können. Sie interessieren sich für Pilze?"

„Schon, aber auch für magische Pflanzen..." Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler, als sie ohnehin schon war. 

„Das ist gut. Was halten sie davon, wenn sie mit in diesem Schuljahr assistieren? Ich bräuchte für die Vorbereitung der Stunden noch einen Schüler, der mir hilft die leider sehr leicht verderblichen Pilzessenzen herzustellen und zu konservieren. Möchten sie mir helfen?"

„Sehr...sehr gerne, Magister Baumann!", stotterte Neville und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Magister Baumann nickte ihm freundlich zu und begann dann, über die Schattenpilze zu erzählen.

„Wie Mr. Longbottom schon erwähnte, sind die Pilze unsichtbar. Man benötigt ein magisches Licht, um sie zu finden. Das allein ist die Schwierigkeit, denn das magische Licht ist nicht ganz einfach herzustellen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir es einmal versuchen. Der Spruch lautet „Fluoreszenca". Er wandelt jede künstliche Lichtquelle, wie diese Fackeln an der Wand in Lichtquellen des benötigten magischen Lichtes um."

Harry erinnerte sich die Stunden im Labor von Henry Perpignan. Er hatte damals einen Brief an Hermine geschrieben und Henry hatte mit Hilfe des magischen Lichtes den Brief versiegelt und unsichtbar gemacht.

„Wer möchte es einmal versuchen?", fragte Magister Baumann in die Runde. Wieder wurden zwei Hände gehoben, nur dass es diesmal die von Hermine und Harry waren. Neville kauerte sich ein wenig zusammen, denn er wusste, dass er im Zaubern eine äußerst klägliche Figur abgab.

„Mr. Potter! Wenn sie bitte nach vorne kommen würden, damit wir alle sehen, wie sie es machen."

Harry erhob sich und ging nach vorne. 

„Nehmen sie den Zauberstab, machen sie eine schwingende Bewegung und sagen sie ‚Fluoreszenca', genau so wie ich es ihnen jetzt vormache."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Als sie ‚Fluoreszenca' sagte, knisterten die Fackeln kurz auf und wurden dunkel. Der ganze Raum war in schwarzes Licht getaucht, nur die Gegenstände und die Personen erhielten eine schwach bläuliche Aura. Auf dem Lehrerpult, auf dem eine kleine Schachtel gestanden hatte, begannen plötzlich mehrere Pilze hell zu leuchten.

„Sie sehen, wenn man das Licht einmal erzeugt hat, dann ist es überhaupt kein Problem mehr, die Pilze zu finden. Wir werden in der nächsten Woche einmal mit den Fackeln hinaus gehen. Sie werden sehen, dass die ganze Wiese voll mit Schattenpilzen steht. So, ich werde es jetzt wieder hell machen, und dann sind sie dran, Mr. Potter. Fin Fluores!"

Es wurde wieder hell im Raum. 

„So Mr. Potter", begann Magister Baumann aufs Neue, „jetzt nehmen sie den Zauberstab in die Hand, konzentrieren sich, beschreiben einen kreisförmigen Bogen durch die Luft und sagen ‚Fluoreszenca'. Dann werden wir sehen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er es schaffen würde. Er zog seinen Stab aus dem weiten Ärmel seines Umhanges und richtete ihn nach oben und schwang ihn durch den Raum. Dann sagte er mit lauter Stimme:

„Fluoreszenca!"

Augenblicklich begannen die Fackeln wieder zu knistern, flackerten noch einmal hell auf und wurden dunkel.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter!", rief Magister Baumann erstaunt aus. „Das hat ja gleich beim ersten Mal geklappt! Ich bin erstaunt. So, dann machen sie es bitte wieder hell."

Auch das klappte auf Anhieb. Nach Harry konnten es noch einige andere Schüler versuchen, die es mehr oder weniger gut zustande brachten. 

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, gehen wir in der nächsten Woche, am Abend vor der Zaubertrank-Stunde hinaus auf die Wiese vor dem Schloss und suchen dort nach Schattenpilzen. Bis dahin wäre es gut, wenn jeder von ihnen den Zauber beherrscht. Sie können sich ja immer zu zweit zusammentun und ihn üben. Wichtig dabei ist, dass sie selbstzündende Fackeln benutzen."

Sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr.

„Ja, jetzt haben wir noch zehn Minuten. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen für heute Schluss. Es lohnt sich nicht, wenn ich ihnen noch mehr über die Pilze erzähle, es dauert schon eine Weile, bis ich die grundlegenden Fähigkeiten abgehandelt habe. ... Ich habe noch etwas. Meine Leidenschaft sind nicht nur die Zaubertränke, sondern auch das Kochen. Ich habe vor in den Nachmittagsstunden eine AG anzubieten. Wenn sie Interesse haben, würde ich mir gerne mit einigen Schülern das Thema ‚Magisches Kochen mit deutschen Rezepten' vornehmen. Besteht bei ihnen das Interesse?"

Zögernd nickten einige Schüler, nur Neville entfuhr ein freudiges „Natürlich!"

„Gut.", sagte Magister Baumann. „Wenn ich genügend Schüler zusammenbekomme, dann werde ich einen Zettel unten in der Halle aushängen. Dort können sie sich dann eintragen. So, für heute wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns dann am Dienstag Abend, ja?"

„Welch ein Unterschied!", sagte Harry, als sie die Treppe zur Halle hinunter gingen. „Da könnte Zaubertränke ja durchaus mein Lieblingsfach werden."

„Nevilles Lieblingsfach ist das schon.", stellte Ron mit einem Grinsen fest.

„Was mag es wohl zu bedeuten haben?, dass die Slytherins nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen?", fragte Hermine.

„An Snape kann es wohl nicht liegen.", meinte Harry. „Dann würde er sie mit in die ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' genommen haben. Ich glaube eher, dass sie die Klasse verkleinert haben, weil die Baumann noch neu ist."

Der Speisesaal war noch leer. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Die Karaffen mit Wasser und Säften standen schon bereit und Harry nahm sich ein Glas und schenkte sich ein.

„Noch jemand?", fragte er und hielt die Karaffe hoch.

„Ja, ich!", sagte Ron. Er hielt Harry ein Glas hin. 

„Das mit dem Kochkurs ist ja auch eine verrückte Idee.", sagte Harry, während er einschenkte. „Wer will denn schon kochen lernen, wo wir doch den besten Service der Welt haben?"

„Neville!", meinte Ron.

„Ich mache da auch mit!", sagte Hermine. „Ich finde kochen sehr spannend. Und vielleicht bringt sie uns ja ein paar tolle Tricks bei, wie man ohne Herd kochen kann."

„Kochen ist ja auch eher was für Mädchen!", sagte Ron und schaute Hermine frech ins Gesicht.

„Hör mal, Ron!", sagte Hermine ärgerlich. „Ich habe deine ewigen Sticheleien satt. Kochen ist nicht nur etwas für Frauen. Die Männer sind nur zu faul dafür. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Neville. Ich habe vollen Respekt davor, dass er offen zugibt, gerne zu kochen. Das kommt nur, weil deine Mutter dir alles in den Hintern schiebt!"

„Neville ist doch nur bis über beide Ohren verliebt!", verteidigte sich Ron. „Ich wette, er stellt sich beim Kochen genau so doof an, wie beim Zaubern."

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören zu streiten?", mischte sich Harry ein, dem das Herumgehacke auf Neville langsam auf die Nerven ging. „Lasst ihm doch seine Freude!"

Langsam füllte sich der Saal und ein Gewirr von Stimmen und Lachen schwirrte durch den Raum. Die Schüler verteilten sich an die Tische und schwatzten fröhlich miteinander. Bald wurde der Strom von Schülern, die durch die großen Flügeltüren hereinkamen dünner. Und das Schwatzen wurde leiser und leiser, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte. Betroffenheit machte sich auf den Gesichtern breit. Alle starrten zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Er war leer.


	5. Streik

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 4: Die Slytherins sind in einen Streik getreten. Harry erfährt etwas über Draco, was ihn nachdenklich macht. Aber Fred und George sorgen für Abwechslung.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Streik 

Der Tisch der Slytherins blieb auch leer, als bereits das Mittagessen aufgefahren wurde. Kaum ein Schüler bediente sich an den reich belegten Platten. Auch am Lehrertisch fehlte jemand: Professor Snape. Dumbledore jedoch schien sich nicht im Mindesten darüber aufzuregen. Er unterhielt sich lächelnd mit Professor McGonagall. Dann stand er aber doch auf und klopfte mit der Gabel gegen ein Glas. Die Schüler, die aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten, verstummten. 

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler!", begann Professor Dumbledore. „Sie werden sich sicher gewundert haben, dass der Tisch des Hauses Slytherin leer ist. Keine Sorge, sie sind nicht verschwunden. Jedoch in Anbetracht der Ereignisse, die vorgestern Abend geschehen sind, haben sich die Schüler von Slytherin für einen Streik entschieden. Ich verstehe ihre Argumente zwar nicht, aber ihre Aufregung ist durchaus nachvollziehbar. 

Leider kann ich noch nichts genaues über den Grund für die Ereignisse von vorgestern sagen. Wir verfolgen einige Hinweise, aber für eine Aussage ist es noch zu früh. Ich bitte sie daher, sich nicht in unnötigen Diskussionen zu verstricken. Sobald wir etwas genaues wissen, werden wir sie darüber informieren. 

Eine Bitte habe ich noch: Verhalten sie sich den Schülern von Slytherin gegenüber vollkommen normal. In der derzeitigen Situation können unbedachte Bemerkungen und Fragen zu einer unnötigen Eskalation führen. Da wir annehmen, dass sich das Problem in den nächsten Tagen lösen wird, wäre ein Streit zwischen den Häusern nur Zeitverschwendung. 

So, und jetzt wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit." 

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Seine Rede hatte jedoch nicht zu einer Beruhigung geführt. Jetzt brandete wieder eine Diskussion auf. Wofür sollte ein Streik nützen?. Was wollten die Slytherins damit bezwecken?. An einigen Tischen kamen Gerüchte auf, der Blutige Baron solle die Slytherins gefangen halten. Snape hätte gekündigt. Das Haus Slytherin würde aufgelöst und die Schüler auf die anderen Häuser verteilt. 

Harry hatte seinen eigenen Verdacht, und dieser Verdacht gab ihm keinesfalls ein gutes Gefühl. Irgendwie musste das mit dem Zauberstab zusammenhängen, der bei seinem Kampf mit Lord Voldemort vernichtet worden war. Sollte es etwa so sein, dass diese „Reliquie" für den Erhalt des Hauses Slytherin lebenswichtig war? 

Hermine beobachtete Harry, der langsam und nachdenklich aß. Sie ahnte, womit er sich in seinen Gedanken beschäftigte. Schließlich dachte sie, genau so wie er, an das eigenartige Gespräch mit der Maulenden Myrthe, das ja nur wenige Stunden zurück lag. 

„Wollen wir gleich ein bisschen spazieren gehen?", fragte sie unvermittelt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie und Harry miteinander reden sollten. Harry fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte sie an. Dann schien er die Frage verstanden zu haben. 

„Ja, ich glaube, das sollten wir.", sagte er tonlos. 

Hermine, immer noch glaubend, dass sie zu dick sei, hatte sich nur etwas Salat genommen und war bereits fertig mit dem Essen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und wartete, dass auch Harry seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte. 

„Vielleicht können wir ja zum See hinunter gehen.", meinte Harry, als er sein Besteck zusammengelegt und den Teller von sich geschoben hatte. 

„Wollen wir losgehen?", fragte Hermine. 

Harry nickte. Sie standen auf, gingen in den Gryffindorturm, um sich festes Schuhwerk und winddichte Kleidung anzuziehen, dann wanderten sie durch das Portal und über die große Wiese hinunter zum See. Es war kalt geworden und der Sturm von gestern Abend hatte das restliche Laub von den Bäumen gefegt. Es stürmte zwar nicht mehr, aber der immer noch starke Wind trieb dunkle Wolken über den Himmel. Aus den Kaminen des Schlosses wurde der Rauch auf die Wiese hinuntergedrückt und die Luft mischte sich mit dem Geruch verbrannten Holzes. Harry mochte den Geruch, denn er erinnerte ihn daran, dass Weihnachten nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Jetzt kam die Zeit der gemütlichen Stunden vor dem Kamin, des heimeligen Kerzenscheins und der leckeren Vorweihnachtsplätzchen, die die Hauselfen jeden Morgen in einer großen Schale auf den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum stellten. Es war aber auch die Zeit, in der die Mannschaften sich auf dem Quidditch-Feld trafen um zu Trainieren. 

„Denkst du an den Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. 

„Ja!", sagte Harry und seufzte. „Wenn der Zauberstab wirklich diese Reliquie ist, dann sehe ich schwarz für die Slytherins. Er ist unwiderruflich zerstört." 

„Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass Slytherin untergeht, nur weil der Zauberstab nicht mehr existiert. Ich frage mich, welches Haus noch so eine Reliquie hat, und was mit Hogwarts passiert, wenn diese auch zerstört werden..." 

„Gryffindor hat so etwas, glaube ich.", sagte Harry. „Damals als ich in der Kammer des Schreckens war, habe ich das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor in der Hand gehalten. Kann sein, dass es auch so etwas ist." 

Hermine lächelte. „Das kann wenigstens nicht so leicht kaputt gehen.", sagte sie. 

Sie kamen unten am Wasser an. Der See sah unheimlich und schwarz aus. Der Wind fegte kalt vom anderen Ufer herüber und ließ Wellen an das Ufer klatschen. Sie schwenkten auf den Pfad, der am Ufer entlang führte. Jetzt blies ihnen der Wind ins Gesicht, und sie schwiegen eine Weile. 

Etwa auf halbem Weg um den See kommt eine Felsengruppe, die von ein paar windschiefen Kiefern umgeben ist. Hermine und Harry steuerten darauf zu, um sich ein wenig in den Windschatten der Felsen zu setzen. Von dort aus hat man einen herrlichen Blick auf das Schloss, das stolz und majestätisch über dem See am Hang thront. Sie erreichten die Felsen und suchten sich einen trockenen Platz unter einem Überhang. Sie setzten sich auf einen langen Steinbrocken, der wie eine Bank da lag. Dort saßen sie auch oft im Sommer, meist Abends, wenn die untergehende Sonne das graue Schloss mit einem sanftroten Schimmer überzog. 

„Was können wir den überhaupt machen?", fragte Harry. „Wenn das Weiterbestehen von Slytherin von diesem Zauberstab abhängt, dann werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, einen Teil Schuld daran zu haben, wenn es bald nicht mehr existiert." 

Hermine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. 

„Das siehst du falsch, Harry.", sagte sie leise. „Nur Voldemort trägt, wenn überhaupt, eine Schuld. Er war es doch, der den Zauberstab und den Drachenstein angefasst hat. Er war es doch, der dich mit dem Zauberstab vernichten wollte." 

„Schon, aber..." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie ich den Stein verloren habe. Ich war es, der den Stein in seine Hände gespielt hat. Wenn die Slytherins das erfahren, dann werden sie mich umbringen." 

„Sie werden dich doch nicht umbringen!", rief Hermine empört. „Harry, mach dich nicht verrückt! Du kannst nichts dafür." 

„Das weiß ich doch, Hermine. Aber du kennst Draco und seine Freunde. Sie denken nicht nach, wenn sie einen Grund finden, jemanden fertig zu machen. Und ich mache mir außerdem Sorgen, dass Snape, wenn er den Bericht von mir liest, das alles brühwarm erzählt und sie gegen mich aufbringt. Für Snape ist das doch auch ein gefundenes Fressen, du weißt, wie sehr er mich hasst." 

Hermine schwieg. Insgeheim hatte sie genau so gedacht. Und sie hatte keine Argumente, um Harrys Sorgen zu entkräftigen. 

„Weißt du, Harry, egal, was passiert, ich werde zu dir halten. Wenn schon, dann gehen wir gemeinsam da durch!" 

Harry sah sie an und lächelte. 

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Hermine.", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich Angst habe. Professor Dumbledore steht auf unserer Seite und Sirius und Lupin. Aber ich befürchte, dass die nächsten Wochen ganz schön schwierig werden. Ich bin froh, dass ich nächsten Dienstag nach London reise. Dann bekomme ich wenigstens nicht die erste Welle ihrer Wut mit." 

„Vielleicht musst du auch nicht alles aufschreiben. Kannst du nicht schreiben, dass Voldemort dir den Drachenstein weggenommen hat?", fragte Hermine mit einem leisen Schimmer von Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. 

„Dann muss ich es selbst schreiben.", meinte Harry. „Wer garantiert, dass die flotte Schreibefeder sich nicht irgend einen Mist ausdenkt, oder sich genau an die Wahrheit hält? Ich glaube, es ist egal. Snape wird es so interpretieren, wie er es braucht. Um den Ärger kommen wir nicht herum." 

Dann schwiegen beide lange. Jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach. Nach einer viertel Stunde fühlte Harry, dass es ihm kalt wurde. Er musste sich wieder ein bisschen bewegen. 

„Wollen wir weitergehen?", schlug er vor. 

„Ja, ist gut.", sagte Hermine und stand auf. „Mir wird auch langsam kalt. Wollen wir zurück, oder ganz um den See gehen?" 

„Wenn wir weiter gehen, kommen wir an Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Wäre doch eine Gelegenheit, uns zum Tee einzuladen, oder?" 

„Gute Idee!" 

Sie gingen um den Felsen herum. Zufällig wandte Harry noch einmal den Kopf, um einen Blick auf das Schloss zu werfen. Er blieb stehen. Hermine bemerkte sein Zögern und drehte sich um. 

„Was ist?", fragte sie. 

„Kennst du den?", fragte Harry zurück. „Draco! Er muss uns belauscht haben! Verdammt!" 

Draco Malfoy schlenderte am See entlang, auf dem Pfad, den sie gekommen waren zurück zum Schloss. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben. 

„Komisch...", meinte Hermine. „Wenn er uns belauscht hätte, dann würde er sich doch beeilen, es seinen Freunden zu erzählen, oder?" 

„Hm, vielleicht..." 

Harry überlegte. 

„Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, wo er gesteckt hat.", sagte er dann. „Komm, lass uns nachschauen, das Gras müsste plattgetreten sein, an der Stelle, wo er gestanden hat." 

Er ging wieder zu der Felsengruppe zurück und untersuchte den Boden. Langsam bewegte er sich um die Felsen herum immer den Blick auf das Gras gerichtet. An einem Spalt blieb er stehen. 

„Hier, hier hat er gesessen. Siehst du den Abdruck?", sagte er und winkte Hermine herbei. Sie kam und betrachtete die Stelle. Überall lagen kleine Pergamentschnipsel herum. 

„Hier kann er uns nicht gehört haben.", sagte sie. „Hör doch, wie der Wind in den Bäumen rauscht. Weißt du was, ich glaube, er ist hierher gekommen, um ungestört eine Nachricht zu lesen. Schau mal, diese Schnipsel auf dem Boden." 

Sie hockte sich nieder und hob ein größeres Stück davon auf. Sie betrachtete es. Es war ein Teil eines Briefes, mit strengen und gleichmäßigen Buchstaben beschrieben. ‚Krank', konnte sie entziffern und ‚...hause' stand darunter. 

„Das scheint ein Brief gewesen zu sein.", meinte Harry, der ihr über die Schulter geschaut hatte. „Vielleicht von seinem Vater?" 

„Ja, von einer Frau ist es nicht, die hat bestimmt eine andere Schrift. Und es muss von einem Erwachsenen sein..." 

„Mensch Hermine, vielleicht steht da etwas drin von Voldemort. Meinst du, wir können die Fetzen aufsammeln und wieder zusammenfügen?" 

Hermine sah Harry missbilligend an. 

„Möchtest du, dass man deine Briefe von Sirius liest? Harry! Das macht man nicht!" 

„Na ja, aber immerhin ist Dracos Vater ein Todesser. Das CI5 liest auch private Post, wenn es um Terroristen geht, oder? Und Voldemort und die Todesser sind doch auch so etwas wie Terroristen!" 

Harry begann einige Schnipsel aufzusammeln. 

„Was machst du da?", fragte Hermine. „Harry, ich habe da kein gutes Gewissen." 

„Ich will doch nur sehen, ob da irgend etwas von Voldemort steht, oder von den Todessern. Ich lese ja nicht den ganzen Brief, ich schau doch nur, ob ich etwas finde. Wenn ich nichts finde, dann schmeiße ich sie wieder weg." 

Hermine seufzte. Aber sie half ihm, die Zettel aufzuklauben. Harry schaute sich die Worte an. Die Fetzen, die ihm unwichtig schienen, legte er schön sauber auf einen trockenen Platz in der Felsspalte. 

„Da! Ich hab es doch gewusst. Schau hier! Da steht eindeutig ‚Lord...'! Siehst du. Damit kann nur Voldemort gemeint sein. Ich muss den Brief lesen." 

Hastig klaubte er die Stücke des Pergamentes zusammen, suchte noch einmal den Boden im näheren Umkreis ab, und als er nichts mehr fand, steckte er sie in seine Tasche. Hermine reichte ihm unsicher die Stücke, die sie noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. 

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Wir sind nicht der Geheimdienst. Wenn, dann sollten wir das Professor Dumbledore geben, und er sollte entscheiden, was damit gemacht wird." 

„Nee, das ist auch nicht gut.", sagte Harry. „Wenn da wirklich nichts dran ist, dann blamieren wir uns bis auf die Knochen. Lass uns bis heute Abend darüber nachdenken. Ist dir das recht, Hermine?" 

„Ja. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich bin ... ja, ist Ok! Aber jetzt lass uns zu Hagrid gehen! Mir ist wirklich kalt." 

Sie gingen auf den Pfad zurück und folgten ihm um den See. Bald hatten sie den Wald erreicht und wenige Schritte weiter standen sie vor der Tür zu Hagrids Hütte. Harry klopfte. Drinnen hörten sie ein Poltern, dann schwere Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnet. 

„Harry, Hermine!", brummte Hagrid freundlich. „Das ist ja nett, dass ihr mich besuchen kommt. Habe mir fast schon so etwas gedacht und einen Tee aufgesetzt. Habe euch auf der anderen Seite des Sees gesehen. Ron ist auch schon da. Na dann kommt mal rein!" 

Sie betraten die Hütte. Am Tisch saß Ron und grinste sie an. 

„Ich habe euch weggehen gesehen und habe mir gedacht, ich besuche mal Hagrid.", sagte er. 

„Hallo Ron.", sagte Harry und quetschte sich auf die Bank. 

„Das ist ein Ding, mit dem Streik.", meinte Hagrid, der Wasser in die große Teekanne goss. Er stellte sie auf einem Untersetzer auf den Tisch und holte Tassen aus dem Schrank. „Hoffe, es gibt keine Krawalle. Ich trau dem Braten nicht so ganz." 

„Wieso streiken die denn? Weißt du etwas mehr darüber?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich glaube, sie haben Angst.", antwortete Hagrid. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker. „Angeblich schieben sie das auf die nicht reinblütigen Schüler. Sie sagen, das vergiftet die Atmosphäre im Schloss, und da die Slytherins ausschließlich Reinblütler sind, sind sie als erste betroffen. Sie werden nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen, in dem auch, wie sie sagen ‚Schlammblüter' sitzen. Wenn ihr mich fragt, ich finde das reichlich überzogen." 

„Das kommt bestimmt von Malfoy.", meinte Ron. „Ich wette, er hat sie alle geimpft." 

„Oh nein, Ron.", sagte Hagrid. „Der Blutige Baron hat das schon vor vierzig Jahren verbreitet. Unser lieber Draco hat es von ihm." 

„Ich weiß noch, wie der Baron abgezischt ist", bemerkte Hermine, „als Slytherin keine Neuen bekommen hat. Der war so etwas von stinksauer!" 

Harry stand auf und griff nach der Teekanne. Fragend hielt er sie Ron hin, der auffordernd nickte. Harry goss der Reihe nach die Tassen voll und setzte sich wieder hin. 

„Sind die Slytherins in Hungerstreik getreten?", fragte Ron. „Sie waren heute nicht einmal beim Essen!" 

„Sie essen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Hagrid. „Sie wollen nicht einmal mehr mit Gemischtblütigen zusammen speisen. Dumbledore hat die Hauselfen angewiesen, sie zu versorgen." 

„Die spinnen doch total!", rief Ron. „Was wollen die damit bezwecken?" 

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wollen sie Aufmerksamkeit erregen.", meinte er. 

„Sollen wir von heute früh erzählen?", flüsterte Harry zu Hermine. Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann. 

„Wir haben heute früh ein interessantes Gespräch mit der maulenden Myrthe gehabt.", begann Harry. Dann erzählte er in knappen Worten, was Myrthe über den blutigen Baron gesagt hatte. Als er die Reliquie erwähnte, hob Hagrid eine Augenbraue. 

„Hm", brummte er. „Wenn das wirklich mit dem Zauberstab von Slytherin zusammenhängt, dann sieht die Sache verdammt schlecht aus. Könnte eine Menge Ärger geben, wenn das heraus kommt." 

„Aber Harry kann doch gar nichts dafür!", sagte Hermine. 

„Ich weiß es, und du weißt es.", sagte Hagrid nachdenklich. „Aber ob die Slytherins das so akzeptieren...?" 

„Siehst du, Hermine!", meinte Harry und machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. „Hagrid sieht das genau so, wie ich." 

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Dann müssen wir es ihnen erklären.", sagte sie. 

„Ich glaube, die lassen es sich nicht erklären. Oder willst du dich vor sie stellen und sagen: ‚Nun passt mal auf, so wie ihr denkt ist es falsch?", bemerkte Ron mit finsterem Blick. 

„Das Schlimme ist", sagte Harry, „dass ich für Snape einen genauen Bericht schreiben muss, was in Rumänien vorgefallen ist. Da muss ich auch schreiben, wie der Zauberstab vernichtet wurde. Wenn die Slytherins das erfahren, dann habe ich eine Menge Ärger am Hals." 

Hagrid nickte. „Das kann sein. Bis wann musst du denn den Bericht abgeben?" 

„Nächsten Dienstag, wenn wir wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben. Snape will seinen Unterricht darauf aufbauen. Mann, bin ich froh, dass wir nächsten Dienstag nach London fahren." 

„Du, Harry", begann Hagrid und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er etwas schweres auf dem Herzen hatte. „Ich befürchte, dass wir am Dienstag nicht nach London reisen können. Der Streik, weißt du? Dumbledore will, dass ich da bleibe..." 

Harry starrte ungläubig auf Hagrid. „Nicht nach London...?", fragte er fassungslos. 

„Ja, sieh mal, Harry, wir wissen nicht, in welcher Richtung der Schuss los geht. Wenn die Slytherins vor haben, Ärger zu machen, dann müssen alle Lehrer da sein..." 

„Aber... was kannst du dabei machen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. „Ich meine, wieso ausgerechnet du? Du hast doch sonst nicht so viel mit dem Unterricht zu tun. Sollst du dann magische Wesen auf die Slytherins hetzen?" 

„Nein, das nicht." Hagrid konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Aber wir Lehrer, egal welches Fach wir geben, müssen zusammenstehen. Dumbledore redet gerade mit Snape. Er will ihn dazu verpflichten, auf der Seite der Lehrerschaft zu stehen." 

„Das wird er nie schaffen. Snape ist doch der schlimmste Hetzer, wenn es um Harry geht.", sagte Ron. „Und er ist der Hauslehrer!" 

„Ich frage mich, wie ich den Dienstag überleben soll.", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Die Slytherins warten doch nur auf einen Grund, über mich herfallen zu können." 

„Kopf hoch, Harry!", brummte Hagrid. „Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Vielleicht haben sie ja bis dahin ihren Streik beendet, dann fahren wir nach London. Dann bist du erst einmal aus der Schusslinie. Und außerdem, ich bin überzeugt, dass Snape vernünftig ist. Er wird das nicht einfach herausposaunen." 

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.", murmelte Harry. 

Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als sie schließlich Hagrids Hütte verließen. Sie hatten noch lange diskutiert, bis Hagrid schließlich gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Sinn habe weiter zu spekulieren. Als die Drei sich zum Abendessen in den Saal begaben, herrschte hier einige Aufregung. Wie zu erwarten, war der Tisch der Slytherins auch diesmal leer. Allerdings schwebte ein schwarzen Transparent über dem Tisch, auf dem mit giftgrünen Buchstaben geschrieben stand: 

„Schlammblüter raus aus Hogwarts!" 

Über den Tisch tanzten verschiedene Plakate auf denen Sprüche wie „Schlammblut verdirbt Slytherin" oder „Für ein reinblütiges Hogwarts!" oder gar: „Wir speisen nicht mit Schlammblütern". Natürlich sorgten diese Plakate besonders bei den Erstklässlern, und besonders bei denen, die nicht reinen Blutes waren, und das waren immerhin die Mehrzahl, für enorme Aufregung. Die Kleinen wandten sich ängstlich an die Größeren ihrer Häuser und wollten wissen, was das ganze solle, aber die älteren Jahrgänge wussten auch nicht mehr und machten sich in zum Teil ärgerlichen Äußerungen Luft. Argus Filch, der die Tumulte mitbekommen hatte – Miss Norris, seine Katze hatte ihn sicherlich herbeigeholt – versuchte, die Plakate einzufangen. Diese jedoch wichen ihm geschickt aus, so dass Filch schließlich schwer atmend und mit hochrotem Kopf auf einen Stuhl sank. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick fluchte er laut, sprang auf und stürmte durch die Tür, durch die die Lehrer den Saal immer betraten, hinaus. 

Minuten später kam er laut schimpfend und auf Professor Dumbledore, den er an einem Ärmel hinter sich herzog, einredend, wieder. 

„Schauen sie sich diese Sauerei an, Professor! Das ist eine Schande für die Schule!" 

Wieder versuchte er nach einem Plakat zu greifen, doch er fasste in Leere. 

„Die Schüler werden immer unverschämter! Es wird Zeit, Professor, dass sie drakonische Maßnahmen ergreifen!" 

„Nun beruhigen sie sich doch erst einmal.", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Diese Plakate machen doch nichts schmutzig oder kaputt." 

„Sie beschmutzen die Ehre Hogwarts!", rief Filch. Sein Gesicht war zornesrot. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und schwang ihn durch die Luft. „Finite corso!" rief er. Die Plakate hörten auf zu tanzen und fielen auf den Tisch, wo sie liegen blieben. Das Transparent schwebte, wie eine Feder hin und her pendelnd, herunter und bedeckte die Plakate. 

„So, mein lieber Mr. Filch. Ist der von ihnen gewünschte Zustand dieser Schule wieder hergestellt?" 

„Hrmpf!", schnaubte Filch. Er raffte die Plakate und das Tuch zusammen und wollte es sich unter den Arm klemmen. 

„Nein, bitte, Mr. Filch.", sagte Dumbledore und streckte eine Hand aus. „Würden sie das bitte mir geben? Ich denke, ich muss mich mal mit Professor Snape unterhalten, und da würde ich es ihm ganz gerne zeigen." 

Mr. Filch starrte Dumbledore mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck, warf Dumbledore die Sachen in den Arm und stampfte wütend davon. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Er schaute sich im Saal um und sah hundert Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Er besann sich kurz, lächelte dann und schlenderte auf die Lehrertür zu. 

Natürlich gingen die Diskussionen auch während des Essens weiter. Harry hielt sich aber mit Äußerungen zurück. Er wollte nichts unbedachtes sagen, das ihn vorzeitig ins Spiel bringen konnte. Nach dem Essen zog er sich mit Hermine und Ron in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zurück. Er holte die Pergamentschnipsel aus seiner Tasche und erklärte Ron, was vor ihrem Besuch bei Hagrid passiert war. Ron war sofort Feuer und Flamme und ließ sich von Hermines Einwänden nicht beeindrucken. Während Harry und Ron eifrig damit beschäftigt waren, die Stücke des Briefes zusammen zu puzzeln, saß sie nur unbeteiligt neben ihnen und sah zu. Nach einer geraumen Zeit hatten Harry und Ron die Teile so zusammen gelegt, dass ein fast vollständiger Brief daraus wurde. Es fehlten zwar noch einige kleine Teile, aber der Text war lesbar. Der Brief war tatsächlich von Lucius Malfoy und an seinen Sohn gerichtet. Harry las vor. 

„Mein lieber Sohn, 

Deine Äußerungen bei deiner Abreise auf dem Bahnsteig von Gleis neundreiviertel haben mich zutiefst schockiert. Ich weiß, wie sehr Du Deine Mutter liebst. Ihr seid Euch auch viel näher, als Du mir, was ich oft bedauere. Dennoch ist es falsch, zu behaupten, ich und nur ich allein sei schuld an der Krankheit Deiner Mutter. Als sie krank wurde, war ich mit dem Lord in Rumänien, was auch Du weißt. Deine Mutter und ich haben uns vorher nicht gestritten, wir sind im Frieden auseinander gegangen. 

Sie ist auch erst ein paar Tage vor meiner Rückkehr krank geworden. Und, wie du weißt, habe ich alles getan, um sie wieder genesen zu lassen. Nachdem die Ärzte keinerlei körperliche Krankheit festgestellt hatten, habe ich sie mit ihrem Einverständnis auf eine nervliche Krankheit untersuchen lassen, was ebenfalls negativ ausgefallen ist. Sie selbst sagt, dass sie nicht weiß, warum sie so krank geworden ist. 

Du siehst also, mein lieber Draco, man kann nicht einfach ein Urteil über jemanden sprechen, ohne die genauen Umstände zu kennen. Es betrübt mich, dass du nicht auch den Weg gehen willst, den ich gehe. Der dunkle Lord wird für uns alle bessere Zeiten schaffen. Ich halte Dir zu Gute, dass du noch jung bist, und dich erst einmal orientieren musst. Aber dass Du so vehement gegen meine so wichtige Arbeit sprichst, verstehe ich nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten in den Weihnachtsferien noch einmal ausführlich darüber sprechen. Hoffentlich geht es Narzissa dann besser. 

Viele Grüße 

Dein Vater" 

Harry war enttäuscht. Ein wenig rührte sich auch sein Gewissen. Es war doch ein sehr persönlicher Brief, und die Informationen, die er sich erhofft hatte, standen nicht darin. Jetzt hätte er es am liebsten ungeschehen gemacht. Auf eine andere Art war der Brief jedoch sehr aufschlussreich. Harry begann, über Draco nachzudenken. Er begann ihn mit etwas anderen und nicht so sehr von Abneigung gelenkten Augen zu sehen. Bislang hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Draco fähig war, Gefühle zu haben. Aber offensichtlich ging ihm die Krankheit seiner Mutter sehr nahe, was für eine tiefe Liebe sprach. Und da hatte Draco Harry, zumindest bis zu seinem 13 Lebensjahr einiges voraus. Harry kannte bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem sich Sirius als freund seiner Eltern und als sein Pate herausstellte dieses Gefühl nicht. 

Harry wunderte sich auch, dass Draco seinen Vater angriff, weil dieser ein Anhänger Voldemorts war. Er hatte bisher fest daran geglaubt, dass Draco ebenfalls auf der dunklen Seite stand. Und, wenn er nachdachte, deuteten auch alle Handlungen und Aussagen, die von Draco kamen, darauf hin. Sollte Draco etwa seine Meinung geändert haben? Sollte das vielleicht mit der Krankheit seiner Mutter zusammenhängen? Was war das für eine seltsame Krankheit, die nicht körperlich und auch nicht psychisch zu sein schien? 

All diese Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, als er jäh von Hermine unterbrochen wurde. 

„Harry!", sagte sie harsch. „Ich hoffe, du hat ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe es dir gleich gesagt, dass dieser Brief nur Draco etwas angeht." 

Harry sah sie unverwandt an. Dann nickte er langsam. 

„Du hast recht, Hermine.", antwortete er. „Es war nicht gut. Aber es ist nun einmal geschehen. Und ich muss sagen, dass der Brief auf seine Weise wichtig für mich ist. Ich glaube, ich habe Draco bisher ziemlich unterschätzt." 

„Hey, wirst du jetzt auch ein Slytherin?", fragte Ron. „Harry Potter und Draco werden Busenfreunde. Das wäre doch die Schlagzeile für den Tagespropheten!" 

Harry lächelte Ron mitleidig an. 

„Du verstehst nichts, Ron.", sagte er nur. Er fegte die Pergamentschnipsel zusammen in seine Hand und steckte sie wieder in seine Tasche. Als sie zurück im Turm der Gryffindors waren, nahm er sie und warf sie in die Flammen des Kamins. 

Am Abend zog Harry sich in den Schlafsaal zurück. Er wollte mit seinem Bericht für Snape beginnen. Nachdem er aus seinem Koffer eine Rolle Pergament geholt und diese auf seinem Bett ausgerollt und mit Schuhen am oberen und am unteren Ende beschwert hatte, damit sie sich nicht mehr zusammenrollte, öffnete er sein Schreibmäppchen und holte die Feder heraus. Fast beschwörend sah er sie an und dachte: 

‚Bitte schreib keinen Blödsinn! Snape soll nicht merken, dass ich es nicht selbst geschrieben habe! Und bitte! Denk dir etwas aus, wie der Zauberstab zerstört wurde. Bring mich nicht zu sehr ins Spiel."

Dann setzte er die Feder auf das Pergament, legte sich daneben auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er wanderte zurück in den Sommer, in die heißen Tage im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, als Onkel Vernon ihn aus der Küche gerufen hatte. Neben sich hörte er das Kratzen der Feder, die emsig Wort für Wort auf das Pergament schrieb. Als er sich an den Gartengnom erinnerte, musste Harry grinsen. Irgendwie war dieser kleine Kerl, so dumm wie er war, ziemlich drollig gewesen. Dann zogen die Bilder der Reise mit dem Flohpulver und seine Landung im Laden von Mr. Ollivander vor seinem geistigen Auge vorüber. 

Mit einem Mal fuhr Harry hoch und die Feder hörte auf zu schreiben. 

‚Stopp!', dachte er. ‚Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Wenn die Feder irgendetwas zu den Druiden schreibt, dann bekomme ich Schwierigkeiten. Mal lesen...'

Harry nahm das Pergament, auf dem die Feder geduldig wartete und begann zu lesen.

„ Bericht über die Ereignisse am Ende der Ferien

_'Harry!.....Haaarrrrrry!' dröhnte Onkel Vernons Stimme aus der Küche. ‚Verdammt, wo bleibst du? Kerl!'_

_‚Ich...ich komme!' rief ich und stolperte aus meiner Kammer. Ich nahm gleich 2 Stufen auf einmal, als ich die steile Treppe hinunterhastete. Onkel Vernon klang sehr wütend, und ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es besser war, sich zu beeilen, wenn mein Onkel mich rief...."_

‚Mann, das liest sich ja wie ein Buch!', dachte Harry. Er las weiter und fand, dass die Feder alles, was er erlebt hatte sehr detailliert aufgeschrieben hatte. Sogar das Gespräch mit John war erstaunlich genau aufgeschrieben. Etwa die Hälfte des Pergamentes war bereits verbraucht. 

‚Wie viele Rollen werde ich noch benötigen?', fragte er sich. ‚Aber von mir aus soll sie ruhig so weiter schreiben. Je länger der Bericht wird, um so länger braucht Snape, um ihn zu lesen. Vielleicht habe ich dann noch ein paar Tage Ruhe...'

Wieder legte sich Harry auf seinen Rücken und lenkte die Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. An der Stelle, wo es zu ersten Mal um die Druiden ging, setzte er sich auf und öffnete die Augen. Gebannt verfolgte er, was die Feder schrieb:

_„Mit einem Plopp wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und Mr. Ollivanders Kopf verschwand aus dem Kamin._

_Henry ging zurück in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine und ich schweigend und gespannt warteten._

_‚So Leute, jetzt wird es ernst.', begann Henry. ‚Ich habe von George die Nachricht, dass Voldemort kurz davor steht, heraus zu finden wo ihr seid. Wir müssen jetzt einige Dinge vorbereiten, um einen ersten Angriff abzuwehren'..."_

Dann, auf einmal machte die Feder eine Pause. Sie schien zu überlegen, oder in sich hinein zu horchen. Sie streckte sich kurz, als hätte sie eine Idee gehabt und fuhr fort zu schreiben.

_„Hermine und ich starrten ihn gebannt an. Henry grinste. ‚Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich daraus ein Fest für meine alten Freunde machen werde', fuhr Henry fort. ‚Wisst ihr, wir haben damals auch gerne zusammen gearbeitet, wenn wir schwierige Aufgaben zu lösen hatten. Sie alle sind erfahrene Kämpfer...'"_

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Dankbar blickte er auf die Feder hinunter, die einen Moment inne gehalten hatte. Als sie sein Einverständnis fühlte, machte sie einen kurzen Hüpfer und flog dann wieder über das Pergament. Inzwischen näherte sich die Rolle, die immerhin fast vier Meter lang gewesen war, ihrem Ende. Harry stieg vom Bett und holte eine weitere Rolle aus seinem Koffer, die letzte. Er würde sich wohl von Hermine noch eine leihen müssen. Was Snape wohl sagen würde, wenn er so viele Meter von Harry bekam. Hoffentlich würde er nicht misstrauisch werden. ‚Ich sage einfach', dachte er,  ‚ich habe sowieso immer Tagebuch geführt, und das sei es halt. Dann kann ich ihn auch noch ein wenig ärgern.'

Irgendwann gingen ihm aber die Erinnerungen aus. Er wurde müde und konnte sich nicht mehr so gut konzentrieren. Draco Malfoy schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Immer wieder ertappte sich Harry dabei, wie er über Dracos Mutter nachdachte, und fuhr jedes Mal erschrocken hoch und starrte auf das Pergament. Aber die Feder ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, kam eine Unterbrechung, dann wartete sie geduldig, und sobald Harry sich wieder auf den Bericht konzentrierte, schrieb sie weiter.

Dann aber ging es nicht mehr. Harry nahm die Feder, bedankte sich bei ihr und steckte sie wieder in sein Schreibmäppchen. Zufrieden betrachtete er die Rollen, die dicht an dicht mit Zeilen gefüllt waren, und die sich wie ein spannender Roman lesen ließen.

‚Sollte ich irgendwann einmal nichts werden, dann werde ich Schriftsteller.', dachte er. ‚ ‚Diese Feder hat einen verdammt guten Stil...'

Von unten, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drangen Stimmen und Gelächter. Es war anscheinend noch nicht so spät wie er dachte, und Harry beschloss, noch einmal hinunter zu gehen. Er rollte die Pergamentstreifen zusammen und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm. Hermine sollte sie lesen, und ihr Urteil dazu abgeben.

Als er die Treppe hinunter gegangen war und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stand ein Pulk von Gryffindors um den Tisch. Sie schwatzten fröhlich durcheinander. Mitten drin konnte Harry Fred und George ausmachen. Sie hatten glänzende Gesichter und wurden von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt. Harry bahnte sich eine Weg durch die Menge. Als er vor dem Tisch stand, sah er, was die Aufregung verursacht hatte.

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Karton mit allerlei Scherzartikeln, die Fred und George in der letzten Zeit entwickelt hatten. Direkt neben dem Karton tobte eine kleine Figur, die einen Zauberer mit weißem Rauschebart darstellte. Grelle Blitze schossen aus seinem winzigen Zauberstab hervor, und wen diese Blitze trafen, der bekam entweder eine dicke Nase, oder Fledermausohren oder Haare, die verdächtig nach Spaghetti mit Parmesan aussahen. Nach einigen Sekunden verschwanden die Missbildungen wieder, und die Schüler, die um den Tisch herum standen riefen immer wieder den Namen der kleinen Figur. Jedes mal, wenn Merlin gerufen wurde, fuhr die Figur herum und blitzte den Rufer mit einem Zauber an. Je nachdem, was für ein absonderliches Ergebnis dieser Zauber hatte, brachen die umstehenden in tobendes Gekicher aus.

„Hey, Harry, da bist du ja!", rief Fred, als er Harry erblickte. „Schau, wir haben Wort gehalten."

Harry bestaunte den kleinen Zauberer. Entzückt nahm er ihn in die Hand, hob ihn hoch, um ihn genauer zu betrachten und ehe er sich versah, hob der Kleine den Stab, richtete ihn auf Harry und schickte einen Zauber los. Harry wurde an der Stirn getroffen und bekam eine Beule, die fast auf Fußballgröße anschwoll und poppig bunt gestreift war. Ein kurzes Zischen ertönte und die Beule fiel flatternd in sich zusammen. Alle lachten. Auch Harry grinste und fühlte nach seiner Stirn. Es war aber alles wieder so wie vorher.

„Der ist klasse!", sagte er lachend. „Wie seid ihr auf die Idee gekommen?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir Snape explodiert mal etwas realistischer machen.", erklärte George. „Aber meinst du, wir hätten Snape hingekriegt? Wir haben bestimmt zwanzig Figuren gemacht, keiner hatte so ein mieses Gesicht und so fettige Haare, wie Snape."

„Und dann hatten wir mitleid mit den armen Kerlen", fuhr Fred fort. „Wir haben abends im Garten gesessen und haben über den Unterricht gesprochen. Irgendwie sind wir dann auf Bubotubler Eiter gekommen. Der macht doch so schöne Beulen im Gesicht. Na ja, dann haben wir die Sache immer weiter gesponnen, und schließlich ist Merlin daraus geworden."

„Wir haben uns gedacht", sagte George, „weil du uns die Geschichte mit dem Drachenstein erzählt hast, sollst du den ersten Original Weasleys Dussel-Merlin bekommen. Und, schau mal in der Kiste!"

George griff in den Karton und holte ein paar Päckchen heraus. In einer Klarsicht-Tüte lagen seltsame, grüne und flauschige Kugeln. George öffnete die Tüte und legte eine Kugel auf den Tisch. Zunächst passierte nichts, doch dann gab es einen Knall und die Kugel zerbarst. Einen Augenblick später waren alle Umstehenden mit einem ekligen, übelriechenden Schleim bekleckert. Alles schrie durcheinander, doch die Schleimfetzen glitten an ihnen herab und krochen, wie eine Schar von grünen, pelzigen Raupen zurück zu der Stelle, an der die Kugel gelegen hatte. Sie vereinigten sich und dann lag die Kugel, so als wäre nichts geschehen, friedlich auf ihrer Stelle. Schnell nahm George sie vom Tisch und ließ sie wieder in die Tüte fallen. 

„Erinnert mich an die Stinkbomben, die Dudley immer und überall fallen gelassen hat.", sagte Harry. „Aber die Dinger sind viel besser. Ich glaube, ich werde Dudley mal eine ins Bett stecken."

Die anderen Päckchen enthielten nette Erfindungen von Fred und George. Es war zum Beispiel ein Kartenspiel dabei, das mehrere Spieler bei Snape explodiert ersetzen konnte. Für einsame und lange Reisen, bemerkte Fred. Ein kleines Büchlein war auch dabei. Als Harry es aufschlug, sah er, dass es voller herrlicher Zaubererwitze war. 

„Es erfindet immer neue Witze.", kommentierte George.

„Und das alles ist für mich?", fragte Harry ungläubig und wühlte in dem Karton. 

„Natürlich!", sagte Fred. „So ganz uneigennützig ist das ja auch nicht. Viele Sachen konnten wir noch nicht richtig testen. Das einzige, was wir wissen ist, dass sie harmlos sind. Aber wir möchten zu gerne wissen, ob sie auch ankommen. Magst du sie für uns testen?"

„Hm. Wenn Ron und die anderen mithelfen dürfen?", meinte Harry.

„Was du damit machst, ist deine Sache. Erzähl uns nur ab und zu, was du damit angestellt hast. Wir wollen auch ein bisschen lachen."

An dem Abend war Harry sehr zufrieden. Noch lange hatten sie sich mit den Scherzartikeln befasst und sich überlegt, wen sie alles als Opfer nehmen würden. Professor Snape stand in der Liste ganz oben, nur als es darum ging, wer den ersten Schritt machen, und ihm einen solchen Scherzartikel unterschieben sollte, waren plötzlich alle unbeteiligt. 

Kurz bevor sich die Gruppe zerstreute und ins Bett ging, gab Harry Hermine noch die beiden Rollen Pergament, die seine Feder vollgeschrieben hatte. Hermine versprach, es am nächsten Tag zu lesen. Sie würden viel Zeit haben, denn es gab Vormittags nur zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei, bei der sowieso kaum einer zuhörte und am Nachmittag würden sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben. Harry freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag.


	6. Die Schulmannschaft

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 5: Seltsame Träume verfolgen Harry.  Auch die neuen Tiere von Hagrid können ihn nicht so ganz von seinen Problemen ablenken.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Die Schulmannschaft 

Harry schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Eigenartige Träume ließen ihn immer wieder aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken. In einem Traum durchlebte er noch einmal die Szene auf dem Friedhof, als er und Cedric Diggory mit dem Pokal des Trimagischen Turniers in die Hände von Lord Voldemort geraten waren. Er träumte, er sei es gewesen, der einen Todesfluch auf Voldemort gesandt hatte und mit einem Mal stand dort anstelle des dunklen Lords Cedric. 

‚Harry, warum hast du das getan?', hatte Cedric noch gestöhnt, bevor er zusammengebrochen war. 

Harry schreckte hoch und fühlte, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Er begriff nicht, was geschehen war, wollte zu Cedric stürzen, rief seinen Namen. Erst langsam erkannte er, dass er in seinem Bett saß, und dass er nur geträumt hatte. Aber das Bild war wieder vor seinen Augen, das Bild, das er inzwischen fast verdrängt hatte. Nur noch selten dachte er über diesen Abend nach; zu viel hatte sich inzwischen ereignet.

Langsam ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückgleiten. Aber an Schlafen war erst einmal nicht zu denken. Jetzt wanderten seine Gedanken, wie schon lange nicht mehr, zu Cedric, zu Voldemort, zu seinen Eltern. Mit offenen Augen starrte er an den Himmel seines Bettes. Und dann hörte er es leise, ganz leise und weit weg. Ein glockenheller Klang schwebte durch die Luft. Harry hatte ihn schon einmal gehört, damals, als er in den geheimen Verließen unter dem Schloss auf Tom Riddle gestoßen war. Tom Vorlost Riddle, der ehemalige Schüler von Hogwarts, der viele Jahre später als Lord Voldemort seinen Vater und seine Mutter getötet hatte. Damals hatte er sich in einer auswegslosen Situation befunden, und der Klang, der Gesang des Phoenix, hatte ihm angekündigt, dass der Phoenix Fawks ihm zu Hilfe eilte.

Harry wunderte sich, dass er sogar im Wachzustand weiterträumte, dass er sogar Fawks hören konnte. Aber der Klang ließ sich nicht mehr ausblenden und setzte sich in seinem Ohr fest, wie das leise und andauernde Pfeifen, wenn man lange und laut Musik gehört hatte. Harry pulte in seinem Ohr, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Geräusch herausholen konnte, aber als er den Finger in die Ohrmuschel schob, verstummte es, und als er den Finger wieder herausnahm, war es wieder da. Es war Wirklichkeit, kein Traum. Und es wurde stärker, klarer und deutlicher. Fast hatte Harry den Eindruck, der Phoenix würde nach ihm rufen. 

Unwillig setzte er sich auf und schüttelte dem Kopf. Was wollte Fawks von ihm? Gerade in dem Moment, als Harry aufstehen und hinaus in den Flur vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollte, um zu hören, ob der Gesang dort lauter war, verstummte der Klang wieder. Verwundert horchte Harry in die Stille der Nacht. Außer den regelmäßigen Atemzügen seiner Bettnachbarn und dem leisen Pfeifen des Windes draußen vor den Mauern des Turmes war nichts mehr zu hören.

‚Ich werde es mir eingebildet haben.', dachte er und legte sich wieder hin. Bald dämmerte er ein, aber er blieb in einem Zustand von Halbschlaf. Seltsame Traumbilder zogen vor seinem Auge vorüber. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Seine Beine waren unruhig. So sehr er sich bemühte, sie ruhig zu halten, nach wenigen Sekunden verspürte er immer wieder den Zwang, sie zu bewegen. Dann, irgendwann, schlief er doch wieder ein. 

Diesmal träumte er von Draco. Er sah, wie Draco sich über das Bett seiner Mutter beugte. Sie sah totenblass und ausgezehrt aus und Draco hielt ihre kleine magere Hand. ‚Ma, verlass mich nicht!', hörte er Draco flüstern. Dann wandte Draco ihm das Gesicht zu. Es war tränennass. Draco sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Zorn an. ‚Sieh sie dir an!', sagte er. ‚Du hast es getan!' Die letzten Worte hallten lange nach. 

‚Draco! Was machst du am Bett deiner Mutter?!', dröhnte eine herrische Stimme von der Tür her. Gigantisch groß und bedrohlich schwarz stand Lucius Malfoy unter dem Türrahmen. 

‚Hier ist er, Lord Voldemort!', brüllte er nach draußen. Wenige Augenblicke später trat der dunkle Lord ein und die roten Augen glühten aus dem Schatten unter seiner Kapuze hervor. 

‚Endlich!', hörte Harry die unheilvolle und kalte Stimme von Lord Voldemort. ‚Da haben wir sie ja alle drei!' Dann zog Voldemort den Zauberstab hervor, und Harry wusste, dass es der Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin war. ‚Wie hat er ihn wiederbekommen?', fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Er tastete in seiner Umhangtasche nach seinem Drachenstein, aber alles, was er fand, war großes Loch. Zischend lachte Voldemort, hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Bett. ‚Avada Kedavra', zischte er und ein schwarzer Blitz traf Dracos Mutter. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Draco und wieder ertönte das zischende ‚Avada Kedavra' und Draco brach über seiner Mutter zusammen.

‚Jetzt zu dir, mein Freund. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, steht mir nichts mehr im Wege. Dann bin ich der einzige Erbe von Salazar Slytherin!' Voldemort hob den Stab. Harry wollte schreien, aber seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. ‚Nein!', dachte er verzweifelt. 

„Nein!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Er fuhr hoch. Noch einmal schrie er „Nein!", dann, langsam, bemerkte er, dass es nur ein Traum war, und er in seinem Himmelbett im sicheren Turm von Gryffindor saß. Draußen war es hell geworden. Verwirrt starrte er in die Gesichter von Ron und Neville. Beim ersten Schrei waren sie aus ihren Betten gehechtet und Harry gelaufen. Jetzt standen sie davor, hatten den Vorhang des Bettenhimmels auf gezogen und starrten Harry entsetzt an.

„Du hast geträumt!", sagte Ron erschrocken. „Mein Gott, wie hast du geschrieen!"

Harry war immer noch verwirrt und er starrte auf Ron, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er nun seinen besten Freund oder vielleicht doch seinen ärgsten Feind vor sich hätte. 

„Was hast du denn geträumt?", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich habe schon eine ganze Weile gehört, wie du dich hin und her geworfen hast. Und gesprochen hast du auch, irgendetwas unverständliches, wie ‚Erbe' oder ‚Draco'. Hast du von Draco geträumt?"

Harry nickte. Dann rieb er sich die brennenden Augen.

„Ja...", murmelte er und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Voldemort war da, und Draco und seine Mutter. Ich glaub', Voldemort hat Draco umgebracht..."

„Der doch nicht!", meinte Ron. „Jeder weiß, dass Malfoy ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer ist."

„Nein!", sagte Harry abwehrend. „Draco ist kein Anhänger von Voldemort. Erinnerst du dich an den Brief?"

„Glaubst du das, was darin stand? Die Malfoys lügen doch alle! Und wer weiß, ob Malfoy dich den Brief nicht absichtlich finden lassen wollte."

„Ich glaub, ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden.", sagte Harry bestimmt. Dann gähnte er, streckte sich und warf die Bettdecke zurück. Er stand auf.

Nach den mehr oder weniger trüben und ungemütlichen Tagen, die hinter ihnen lagen, lachte heute morgen die Sonne durch das Fenster. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen ließen den Staub glitzern, der in der Luft schwebte. Ein wenig versöhnte das Harry mit der schlechten Nacht. Er war zwar immer noch sehr müde, aber die seltsamen Träume rückten in den Hintergrund, und als er sich im Waschraum einen Strahl eiskalten Wassers in das Gesicht spritzte, fühlte er sich gleich wieder besser. 

„Ich habe echt einen Mist geträumt!", meinte er beim Frühstück zu Ron. „Ich bin froh, dass es wieder Tag ist, und das alles wirklich nur Träume waren. Was haben wir heute?"

„Erste Stunde bei Hagrid.", antwortete Ron. „Ich hoffe, die Slytherins streiken auch heute, dann gehen sie uns wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven. Erinnerst du dich noch an Malfoy, was für ein Theater er gemacht hat, als Seidenschnabel ihn verletzt hatte?"

„Hmhmm:", mampfte Harry, der gerade herzhaft in einen gebutterten Toast mit Honig gebissen hatte. 

„Ich bin mal gespannt, welche Monster er uns heute vorführt.", sagte Hermine.

„Gut, dass wir die Knallrümpfigen Kröter schon hinter uns haben.", sagte Harry, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. „Ich glaube, etwas schlimmeres kann es nicht geben."

„Da kennst du Hagrid aber schlecht.", meinte Ron. „Er hatte doch immer schon einen Faible für die schlimmsten Monster, die es gibt."

„Lassen wir uns überraschen.", sagte Hermine. Sie stand auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich gehe noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek. Bis nachher."

Hermine verließ den Saal. Die Anderen beendeten ihr Frühstück ebenfalls. Das die Slytherins auch heute nicht zum Frühstück erschienen waren, deuteten sie als gutes Zeichen. So konnten sie in aller Ruhe an Hagrids Unterricht teilnehmen. Wahrscheinlich dachte Hagrid genau so, wie sie. Als sie aus dem Saal in die große Halle gekommen waren, trafen sie auf Roger Davies. Roger war der Quidditch - Mannschaftskapitän der Ravenclaws. 

„Hallo Harry!", grüßte er freundlich.

„Hallo Roger!", sagte Harry und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Roger nahm sie und drückte sie.

„Du, sag mal Harry", begann er, „ich habe gehört, dass du eine Schulmannschaft aufbauen sollst?"

„Ja...", antwortete Harry etwas verlegen, denn er war sich bewusst, dass er sich noch gar nicht darum gekümmert hatte. Außer der Reise nach London, die ja nun verschoben war, hatte er keinerlei Vorstellungen, wie er es anfangen sollte.

„Hast du schon wen gefragt?", bohrte Roger.

„Nein, du...du weißt doch, im Moment ist hier die Hölle los. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Außerdem hat Snape mir eine Hausaufgabe aufs Auge gedrückt, die mir diese Woche keine Zeit dazu lässt. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich aufnehmen willst..."

Harry überlegte kurz. Roger war ein guter Jäger, und wenn er sich so freiwillig anbot, dann brauchte er nicht so viel zu suchen. 

„Ja, ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Aber, lass uns nächste Woche noch mal darüber sprechen, ja?"

„Ach, ich sehe, sie Arbeiten schon an der Schulmannschaft, Potter!?" Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall ließ Harry herumfahren.

„Ja...", stotterte er.

„Und? Haben sie sich schon Gedanken über die Mannschaft gemacht? Davies ist keine schlechte Wahl, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Potter."

„Ja...", stotterte Harry verlegen.

„Aber sie denken doch auch daran, dass aus dem Haus Slytherin wenigstens ein Schüler mit macht, ja?"

„Äh, natürlich, Professor...", beeilte er sich zu sagen.

„Gut.", sagte Professor McGonagall freundlich. „Ich wusste, dass sie der Aufgabe gewachsen sind. Wann soll denn das erste Training stattfinden? Ich würde es mir gerne ansehen."

„Das haben wir noch nicht festgelegt!", sagte Harry schnell. „Wir müssen doch erst einmal die Mannschaft zusammenstellen..."

„Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, Potter, dann wenden sie sich ruhig an Madame Hooch. Ich habe noch heute morgen mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Was halten sie denn davon, wenn wir sie heute am späten Nachmittag aufsuchen? Da wären ja noch die Dinge wie das Schultrikot und die Trainingsbesen zu klären."

„Ja, vielleicht...", sagte Harry. 

„Dann bis heute Nachmittag.", sagte sie und ging zur Treppe.

Harry atmete tief durch. 

„Wir sehen uns!", nickte er Roger zu, dann lief er hinter Ron her zum Eingangsportal.

Eine viertel Stunde später versammelte sich Harrys Jahrgang von Gryffindor vor der Hütte von Hagrid. Die Slytherins waren erwartungsgemäß nicht erschienen und die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich. Neben Hagrids Hütte stand eine 2 Meter hohe, aus rohen Brettern zusammengezimmerte und mit Luftlöchern versehene Kiste. Durch die löcher konnte man ein feinmaschiges Gitter erkennen. Innen war es vollkommen dunkel, jedoch konnte man ein eigenartiges, dumpfes Poltern hören, und ab und zu zitterte die Kiste ein wenig. 

„Was mag da drin sein?", fragte Parvati.

„Bestimmt wieder so ein Riesenmonster!", meinte Dean Thomas. Er ging zur Kiste hin und klopfte vorsichtig mit der Faust dagegen. Sofort wurde es still, aber nach ein paar Sekunden polterte und quiekte es aus der Kiste heraus, dass Dean erschrocken zurück sprang.

„Halt, halt!", war nun die vertraute Stimme von Hagrid zu vernehmen, der gerade aus seiner Hütte getreten war. „Ihr dürft sie nicht erschrecken. Sie sind etwas empfindlich, und außerdem sind sie noch aufgeregt, weil sie heute erst geliefert wurden."

„Wer...sie?", fragte Hermine.

„Na, die Woolwoodys!", brummte Hagrid und zog ein verschmitztes Gesicht. „Habe mir gedacht, dass ihr auch mal wieder Spaß braucht. Die Kröter waren schon ein bisschen heftig."

Er ging zu der großen Kiste hinüber und legte seine Hand darauf.

„Hier sind sie drin.", sagte er mit Stolz und tätschelte leicht auf die Bretter. Sofort war wieder dieses Poltern und Quieken zu hören.

„Hat mich einige Anstrengungen gekostet, sie zu bekommen. Wisst ihr, in unserem Land gibt es sie nicht, und ich habe erst im Ministerium anfragen müssen, ob ich sie einführen darf. Kommen aus Kanada. Sie leben dort in den Wäldern, ziemlich weit weg von den Menschen. Hat irgendeiner von euch schon mal von ihnen gehört?"

Hagrid blickte in die Runde und, als er sah, dass ihn alle nur erwartungsvoll ansahen, grinste er zufrieden und fuhr fort:

„Gut. Dann werde ich euch mal etwas über die kleinen Kerle erzählen. Woolwoodys sind nicht ganz einfach zu halten. Sie sind sehr selbständig. Das einzige, was sie an Pflege brauchen, ist klares Wasser und hin und wieder etwas frisches Holz. Also, in der Stadt wird es schwierig mit ihnen, aber hier haben wir genügend Vorräte. Vielleicht haben einige von euch schon gesehen, dass ich Holz geschlagen habe. Habe einen Haufen hinter meiner Hütte aufgeschichtet. Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle mal ein Scheit holen."

Dabei wies er mit der Hand auf seine Hütte. Zögernd setzten sich die Schüler in Bewegung und folgten Hagrid. Hinter seiner Hütte war ein hoher Stapel frisch geschnittenen Holzes aufgestapelt. Harry und Ron nahmen sich je einen Knüppel und gingen zurück zur Kiste.

„Schwarzerle fressen sie besonders gerne.", erzählte Hagrid weiter, als sie sich alle wieder mit Knüppeln in der Hand an der Kiste versammelt hatten. „Wenn ich gleich die Kiste öffne, dann werden sie herausklettern. Stellt euch einfach im Kreis um die Kiste herum und haltet das Holz vor euch hin. Die Woolwoodys werden auf euch zu kommen und sich das Holz greifen. Im Prinzip habt ihr dann schon bei ihnen gewonnen, sie werden euch dann als so eine Art Partner akzeptieren und auf euren Arm klettern, um am Holz zu nagen. Keine Sorge, sie sind im Großen und Ganzen harmlos."

„Hat er das bei den Krötern nicht auch gesagt?", flüsterte Ron. „Ich möchte mal wissen, was er als gefährlich bezeichnet."

„Wahrscheinlich fressen sie einem nur die Ohren ab.", bemerkte Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„So, dann werde ich sie mal raus lassen.", kündigte Hagrid an. Er ließ ein Schloss aufschnappen und hob den laut quietschenden Deckel. Alle starrten gebannt auf die Kiste. Das Poltern hatte vollkommen aufgehört. Dann kam am oberen Rand der Kiste eine magere, langfingrige Hand zum Vorschein. Sie legte sich um die Kante. Dann kam eine zweite Hand hervor und schließlich schob sich ein eigenartiger, hellblauer Wollknäuel heraus. Das Wesen, das nun sichtbar wurde, sah aus wie ein Fußballgroßer Bommel einer Pudelmütze. Zwei große schwarze Murmeln, welche die Augen zu sein schienen wanderten neugierig hin und her. Eine Nase war nicht zu erkennen, aber unter den Augen zog sich ein lippenloser Mund von einer Seite der Kugel zur anderen. Das Verrückteste an dem Wesen waren seine Arme und Beine. Sie waren lang, unendlich lang und spindeldürr. Seine Arme maßen fast zwei Meter und waren noch ein Stück länger, als die Beine, und als es auf den Boden hinab geklettert war, stand es vor ihnen, wie ein Affe, der sich auf seine Hände stützt. Wenn es sich streckte, konnte es ohne Schwierigkeiten an Hagrids Bart ziehen. 

„Nein, wie niedlich!", kreischte Parvati. Ron stand mit bleichem Gesicht hinter Harry und rührte sich nicht. 

„Spinnen!", stammelte er und hielt sich an Harrys Ärmel fest.

„Quatsch!", sagte Harry. „So sehen doch keine Spinnen aus!"

Nach und nach kletterten etwa zehn dieser Wollknäuel aus der Kiste, und als für jeden der Schüler ein Woolwoody herausgekommen war, schloss Hagrid die Kiste wieder. Die Woolwoodys standen unschlüssig herum und beäugten die Schüler neugierig. Das Erste, das anscheinend auch das mutigste war, löste sich aus der Gruppe und kam mit langsamen Bewegungen auf Harry zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb es stehen, knickte die Beine ein und hockte sich hin. Vorsichtig näherte es sich dem Ast, den Harry in der Hand hielt und schnupperte daran.

„Na los, Harry!", sagte Hagrid sanft. „Gib es ihm!"

Harry hielt dem Wesen das Holz hin. 

„Mimimi!", machte es. Dann hob es einen Arm und nahm Harry das Holz mit spitzen Fingern aus der Hand. Es führte den Ast zu seinem Mund, streckte eine lange, himmelblaue Zunge heraus und begann den Ast genüsslich abzulecken. Mit einem Mal wurden lange, spitze Zähne sichtbar, das Woolwoody schob den Ast in sein Maul und begann, schnell wie eine Fräse, das Stück Holz in kleinste Stückchen zu zerraspeln. Harry wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Als nichts mehr davon übrig war, leckte es sich zufrieden die nicht vorhandenen Lippen, fiepste leise und kletterte dann auf Harrys Arm, wo es sich feste an seine Schulter schmiegte. 

Harry war einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Jetzt stand er da und schaute unsicher in die Runde. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen, oder das Woolwoody abschütteln sollte. Hagrid lächelte wohlwollend.

„Siehst du, Harry", brummte er glücklich, „ist doch halb so schlimm gewesen. Es hat dich als Freund akzeptiert. Du kannst ihm jetzt einen Namen geben."

Dann wandte er sich an die anderen und sagte:

„Sie sind etwas schüchtern. Geht auf sie zu, gebt ihnen euer Holz!"

Ron, der gesehen hatte, dass die Woolwoodys nichts mit Spinnen gemein hatten, bekam wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Nachdem Hermine und Dean sich als Erste an die Tierchen getraut hatten, fasste er Mut und ging auf ein Woolwoody zu. Wenig später hatten alle eines der Wollknäuel auf dem Arm.

Hagrid freute sich, dass diese seltsamen Wesen so eine gute Aufnahme gefunden hatten. Er war sich dessen nicht sicher gewesen, als er sie in Kanada bestellt hatte. Er kannte sie selber nicht und hatte sich das, was er den Schülern über sie erzählte, nur in Büchern angelesen, die er vor den Ferien bestellt und zugesandt bekommen hatte. Für dieses Jahr war ihm von Dumbledore die Aufgabe gestellt worden, außereuropäische magische Wesen vorzustellen, und er hatte lange in der Bibliothek gesucht, bis er in einem Buch aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert auf einen eigenartigen Reisebericht eines Zauberers Namens Thomas Vanderbildt gestoßen war, der im Auftrag des Ministeriums den neuen Kontinent bereisen und beschreiben sollte. Daraufhin hatte er sich an das Kanadische Zaubereiministerium gewandt und war von einem alten indianischen Schamanen beraten worden. Dieser hatte ihm dann auch die Unterlagen zukommen lassen. 

Hagrid erzählte den Schülern mit leuchtenden Augen für den ganzen Rest der Stunde, was es für Besonderheiten an den Woolwoodys gab. So sollten sie zum Beispiel von außerordentlicher Sensibilität für die Gefühle anderer Lebewesen sein. War ihr Gegenüber traurig, kamen sie an und schmusten ganz intensiv mit ihm. Auf Menschen, die böse Absicht hatten, reagierten sie mit schrecklichen Wutausbrüchen, wobei sie mit ihren dünnen Armen und Beinen erstaunliche Kräfte entwickeln konnten. Diese Kräfte brauchten sie auch, um junge Bäume abzubrechen, denn junges und frisches Holz war für sie die Leib- und Magenspeise. 

In der Dunkelheit war ihre Farbe hellblau, was ihnen das Aussehen kitschiger Plüschkissen gab. Im Hellen behielten sie diese Farbe, sofern sie sich sicher wähnten. Waren sie aber gezwungen, sich zu verstecken, dann konnten sie die Farbe ihrer Umgebung annehmen, was zu einer perfekten Tarnung führte. Es war sehr schwer, sie in freier Wildbahn zu fangen, und die letzten wild lebenden Tiere waren noch im letzten Jahrhundert in die Fallen gegangen. Die Exemplare, die Hagrid von dem Schamanen erhalten hatte, stammten allesamt aus einer domestizierten Familie, die seit fast einhundert Jahren im privaten Zoo der Schamanenfamilie gezüchtet wurden. 

„Und passt auf sie auf, rate ich euch!", schloss die Unterrichtsstunde. „Sie haben einen verflixt eigenen Kopf. Wenn sie sich an jemanden gewöhnt haben, kann es sein, dass sie ihm nicht mehr von der Seite weichen. Und noch etwas. Sie treiben gerne Schabernack. Aber ich bin sicher, ihr werdet eine Menge Spaß mit ihnen haben. So, und nun zurück in die Kiste mit ihnen!"

Es war nicht einfach, sie wieder in die Kiste zu bugsieren. Einige der Tiere, so auch Harrys, klammerten sich ihre neuen Freunde. Sie waren nur mit viel gutem Zureden dazu zu bewegen, unter lautem Protestgepiepse in die Kiste zu klettern. 

„Wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr mir jeden Abend helfen, sie zu füttern!", rief Hagrid den Schülern hinterher, als sie schon auf dem Rückweg über die große Wiese hinauf zum Schloss waren.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Harry damit, sich auf die Suche nach Mitspielern zu machen. Zuerst suchte er Roger auf und teilte ihm mit, dass er gerne mitmachen könne. Einfach war es, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell zu gewinnen. Sie erklärten sich sofort bereit, Jägerinnen in der neuen Schulmannschaft zu werden. So hatte er zwei Jägerinnen und einen Treiber. Er selbst würde natürlich den Sucher – Posten übernehmen. 

Aber aus vier Leuten kann man kein Quidditch-Team bilden. Man brauchte schließlich nicht nur die aktiven Feldspieler, sondern auch eine Reservemannschaft, und es sah so aus, als könne er fast jeden fragen, der in irgend einer Weise auf Hogwarts mir Quidditch zu tun hatte. Über all dem schwebte wie das Schwert eines Henkers die Aufgabe, auch die Slytherins anzusprechen. Harry hatte eine Heidenangst davor und er schob es so weit wie möglich nach hinten. 

Zuerst wollte er in den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff vorsprechen, wobei er den Leuten aus Hufflepuff allenfalls einen Platz auf der Reservebank zusprach. In den letzten Jahren war es mit dieser Mannschaft stetig bergab gegangen und in den Schul-Turnieren hatten sie immer den letzten Platz belegt. Sicher, einzelne Spieler aus Hufflepuff hatten gewisse Qualitäten gezeigt, aber es fehlte ihnen der Biss. Die Ravenclaws waren da schon ein wesentlich ernst zu nehmenderer Gegner gewesen. 

Am Abend jedoch, als er bei Madame Hooch an die Tür ihres Büros klopfte, war er nicht wesentlich weiter gekommen. Zwar hatte er noch kurz mit Kevin Withby von den Hufflepuffs gesprochen, aber Kevin war ein Anfänger und für eine Schulmannschaft überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen. 

Madame Hooch öffnete die Tür, begrüßte Harry freundlich und bat ihn herein. Professor McGonagall saß bereits auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand.

„Schön dass sie kommen, Potter.", sagte sie und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Schreibtisch. 

„Setzen sie sich!", forderte ihn Madame Hooch auf. „Möchten sie auch einen Tee?"

Harry dankte und nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch platz. Nachdem Madame Hooch eine Tasse aus ihrem Schrank geholt, sie auf den Tisch gestellt und aus einer großen, bauchigen Tasse mit dampfendem Tee gefüllt hatte, setzte auch sie sich und fragte:

„Nun, Mister Potter, wie stehen die Dinge mit der Schulmannschaft?"

„Na ja, im Moment noch nicht so gut.", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. „Bisher habe ich nur vier Spieler gefunden, die mitmachen wollen."

Madame Hooch sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Vier?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Ich dachte immer, dass die Spieler sich um eine Position in der Schulmannschaft reißen würden. Wen haben sie denn gewinnen können?"

„Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell.", sagte Harry und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Und dann habe ich noch bei den Hufflepuffs gefragt, aber die ganzen guten Spieler sind letztes Jahr abgegangen. Ich wüsste nicht, wer aus Hufflepuff mitmachen könnte..."

„Hm. Da haben sie recht, Hufflepuff hat nur sehr junge Spieler. Aber was ist denn mit Slytherin?"

Jetzt sah auch Professor McGonagall ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry wand sich. Er wusste nicht, was er zu den Slytherins sagen wollte. Niemals würde er freiwillig hingehen und fragen. Dazu hatte er einfach zu schlechte Erfahrungen mit Draco, Crabbe und Goyle gemacht, und auch die meist sehr unfairen Quidditch-Spiele waren ihm noch in guter Erinnerung.

„Muss denn Slytherin auch dabei sein?", fragte er unsicher. „Ich meine, sie spielen doch unfair, das hat man doch bei den letzten Turnieren gesehen. Außerdem streiken sie."

Froh über seinen letzten Einfall, entspannte er sich ein wenig und ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Stuhls sinken.

„Sie werden doch hoffentlich Schüler aus Slytherin beteiligen!", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Das soll eine Schulmannschaft werden, aber wie es im Moment aussieht, wird es eine fast reine Gryffindor Mannschaft. Potter, das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Beruhige dich, Minerva.", sagte Madame Hooch und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das was Mr. Potter zum Schluss gesagt hat, ist das eigentlich wichtige. Gerade, weil die Slytherins zur Zeit einer besonderen Belastung ausgesetzt sind, müssen wir sie einbeziehen. Das sehen sie doch ein, Mr. Potter, oder?"

Harry schluckte, aber er nickte. Es klang logisch.

„Aber vielleicht", fuhr Madame Hooch fort, „Vielleicht sollten wir unserem jungen Freund ein wenig den Weg ebnen. Was halten sie davon, Minerva, wenn sie vorab einmal mit Professor Snape reden. Ich bin mir sicher, er freut sich über unser Ansinnen, und wird veranlassen, dass die Quidditch-Spieler von Slytherin für eine kurze Zeit ihren Streik unterbrechen und mit Mr. Potter über die Schulmannschaft reden. Ich möchte gar nicht so weit gehen, aber insgeheim hege ich die Hoffnung, dass das der Anlass für die Slytherins sein könnte, den Streik zu beenden. Das wäre doch das Symbol für sie, dass sie dazu gehören."

Professor McGonagall nickte anerkennend. Dann sah sie Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Sicher, das ist bestimmt eine gute Idee!", beeilte Harry sich zu sagen, auch wenn er davon überhaupt nicht überzeugt war. Insgeheim beschloss er, die Gespräche mit den Slytherins so weit wie möglich hinaus zu zögern.

Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde er bald entlassen. Auch wenn er Professor McGonagall im Prinzip mochte, sie war eine sehr gerechte Lehrerin, aber er fühlte sich unter ihrer strengen Ausstrahlung nicht wohl und war immer froh, wenn er ihr entgehen konnte.

Das Wochenende nahte. Hermine verabschiedete sich jeden Abend, um zu Hagrid zu gehen. Sie und Parvati waren die einzigen Gryffindors, die Hagrids Aufruf gefolgt waren, und sich um die Woolwoodys kümmerten. Harry nutzte die Mahlzeiten, um sich nach dem Essen an die Tische von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu setzen und mit ihnen über Quidditch und die Schulmannschaft zu sprechen. Roger schlug einen Schüler aus der zweiten Klasse vor, Linus Lonnigan, einen Nordiren. Er war beim Besenunterricht dadurch aufgefallen, dass er durch nichts von seinem Besen herunter zu bekommen war. Er konnte die unmöglichsten Verrenkungen machen, in den Ästen eines Baumes landen, aber er fiel niemals herunter. Roger meinte, dass das die perfekten Eigenschaften für einen Hüter wären, und dass man ihn nur ordentlich trainieren musste. Er würde ihn auf jeden fall in das Ravenclaw-Team aufnehmen. Harry fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Dankbarkeit für Roger und nahm sich vor, ihn auf jeden Fall als aktiven Spieler für das Freundschaftsspiel Durmstrang – Hogwarts einzusetzen. 

Mit den Hufflepuffs war es weitaus schwieriger. Mit dem Weggang von fünf Spielern am Ende des letzten Schuljahres war ihre Mannschaft zusammen gebrochen. Sie waren noch nie besonders gute Quidditch-Spieler gewesen, das letzte Mal, dass sie den Pokal gewonnen hatten, lag schon 2 Jahrhunderte zurück, und in den letzten Jahren war die Mannschaft nur mit Mühe und unter dem persönlichen Einsatz von Cedric Diggory am Leben gehalten worden. Cedric war im letzten Jahr, nach der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers von Lord Voldemort  ermordet worden. Da im ganzen letzten Jahr kein Quidditch-Spiel stattgefunden hatte, hatte sich auch niemand mehr um das Team gekümmert und die meisten aktiven Spieler hatten ihre Abschlussprüfung gemacht und waren abgegangen.

Nur unter den Viertklässlern der Hufflepuffs war jemand, der Harry interessant schien. Geoffrey Rondstadt hatte vor zwei Jahren einiges Talent gezeigt, als Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor gespielt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass Geoffrey mehrmals den Klatscher ziemlich zielgerichtet auf ihn getrieben hatte, so dass ihm einige Chancen genommen wurden, den Schnatz zu fangen. Geoffrey hörte sich Harrys Wunsch in aller Ruhe an, dann jedoch sagte er:

„Dein Interesse ehrt mich. Du weißt aber sicher, dass das Quidditch-Team von Hufflepuff neu aufgebaut werden muss. Und ich fürchte, dass das als neuer Kapitän meine ganze Kraft in Anspruch nehmen wird."

„Das verstehe ich schon", meinte Harry, „aber ich muss aus jedem Haus mindestens einen Spieler dabei haben. Das sagt zumindest Professor McGonagall. Und ich kenne außer dir keinen von Hufflepuff, der so viel Ahnung von Quidditch hat, dass er in der Liga spielen könnte."

„Liga? Hast du Liga gesagt?" Geoffrey klang neugierig. Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Hatte er zufällig das Stichwort gesagt, mit dem er Geoffrey für seine Sache gewinnen konnte?

„Jaa!", sagte er gedehnt und setzte einen leicht überlegenen Blick auf. „Wir machen zuerst ein Testspiel gegen Durmstrang, und dann wollen wir für die Liga trainieren. Professor McGonagall ist sich sicher, dass wir es schaffen. Sie hat schon mit Leuten vom NVQ gesprochen."

Geoffrey sah ihn misstrauisch an. Der NVQ war der nationale Verband der Quidditch-Vereine. Er organisierte die jährlichen Spiele zum Britischen Pokal.

„Na, ich weiß nicht.", meinte Geoffrey. „Selbst wenn wir das schaffen sollten, was meinst du, was für eine Arbeit das ist, für die Liga zu trainieren. Da wären wir ja nur noch auf dem Feld. Nein, Harry, beim besten Willen nicht. Das ist nichts für mich."

Sofort bereute Harry seine Angeberei. Die Liga war zwar im Gespräch gewesen, aber lange nicht so, wie er es dargestellt hatte. Dass Professor McGonagall schon mit der britischen Quidditch - Organisation gesprochen hatte, war schlichtweg erfunden. Harry machte noch einen Versuch:

„Du kannst ja aufhören, wenn es dir zu viel wird.", sagte er zaghaft. „Es geht mir ja erst einmal darum, dass wir das Spiel gegen Durmstrang machen können. Was meinst du?"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken.", antwortete Geoffrey etwas genervt. Er hatte keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte er Harry deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Interesse hatte. 

Harry ging deprimiert in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück. Viel hatte er nicht erreicht, und bis auf  Roger und Linus von den Ravenclaws bestand das Team nur aus Gryffindor-Spielern. Professor McGonagall würde nicht sehr begeistert sein. 

Die schlimmste Aufgabe stand Harry noch bevor. Er musste zu den Slytherins gehen, si in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum aufsuchen, denn wegen ihres Streiks stand kaum zu erwarten, das er einen von ihnen irgendwo anders in dem Schloss treffen würde. Aber er schob es immer weiter hinaus. So verstrich das Wochenende, ohne dass er neue Ergebnisse vorzuweisen hatte.

Am Sonntag besuchten Ron, Hermine und er noch einmal Hagrid, verbrachten einige gemütliche Stunden bei Tee und den tellergroßen Plätzchen von Hagrids Mutter, und spielten ausgelassen mit den Woolwoodys, die in Hagrids Hütte frei herum turnten. Die Tiere hatten eine Menge Unsinn im Kopf, und wenn sie nicht so haarsträubend seltsam ausgesehen hätten, konnte man fast meinen, sie seien kleine Äffchen, die einen ausgeprägten Spieltrieb besäßen.

Als eines kopfüber an einem Deckenbalken baumelnd die Teekanne vom Tisch vom Tisch geangelt hatte und den Tee durch die ganze Hütte gespritzt hatte, stand Hagrid auf und schimpfte laut, aber mit einem lachenden Auge. Daraufhin zeigte sich, dass die Woolwoodys Meister in der Tarnung waren. 

Der Übeltäter schwang sich zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ sich nach draußen plumpsen. Wie ein Ball rollte er sich mit eingezogenen Armen und Beinen auf die Wiese und wurde langsam grün. Es sah aus, als würde es unsichtbar, es war nur noch an seinen Bewegungen zu erkennen, und als es schließlich liegen blieb, war es nicht mehr von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Die anderen hatten sich in die Ecken und Winkel gedrückt und imitierten Hagrids buntgecheckte Tagesdecke oder  einen der Balken, mit denen die hohe Decke des Raumes abgestützt wurde. Über eine Stunde lang suchten sie nach dem Ausreißer, und wäre Ron nicht zufällig über die gut versteckte, grüne Kugel gestolpert, sie hätten es nie gefunden. Hagrid nahm das Woolwoody auf den Arm und sprach mit nie gehörter weicher Stimme auf das Kleine ein, bis es sich schließlich in den dicht verfilzten Bart kuschelte und leise fiepte.

Die drei waren begeistert. Ron konnte es nicht lassen, eine bissige Bemerkung zu Krummbein, Hermines Kater, zu machen. 

„Magst du nicht so ein Tier zu deinem Haustier machen?", fragte er mit ernster Miene. „Das würde uns das Leben um einiges leichter machen, als dein Katzenmonster!"

„Ron!...", wollte Hermine aufbrausen, aber als sie sah, dass er plötzlich provokant grinste, stieß sie ihn heftig in die Seite und lachte mit. 

Am Abend machte sich Harry noch einmal daran, seinen Bericht zu Ende zu schreiben. Hermine hatte das bislang fertig Geschriebene gelesen und sich im Großen und Ganzen damit einverstanden erklärt. Es sei nur viel zu ausführlich und würde ja schon fast ein Roman sein, sagte sie, betonte aber, dass sie es mit großem Vergnügen gelesen hätte. ‚Wenn nur Snape auch Vergnügen daran finden würde!', dachte Harry, als er eine neue Rolle Pergament aus dem Koffer kramte und die Schreibsachen auf seinem Bett ausbreitete. Den ganzen Abend lag er da und dachte an seine Erlebnisse in Rumänien, und als die Anderen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraufkamen, um zu Bett zu gehen, kratzte die Feder gerade die letzten Worte auf das Pergament. Harry betrachtete das Werk mit gewisser Zufriedenheit, dann rollte er es zusammen, legte es zu der anderen Rolle und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen begegnete er in der Pause Professor McGonagall. Zuerst versuchte er, sich in einer Schar von Schülern zu verstecken, aber dem scharfen Blick der Lehrerin konnte man so leicht nicht entgehen.

„Potter!", rieft sie mit ihrer schneidenden Stimme quer über den Flur. „Warten sie doch bitte, ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen."

Harry blieb stehen und ließ die Schüler an sich vorbei gleiten. Unsicher sah er die Professorin an.

„Guten Morgen erst einmal!", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie."

„Das freut mich...", presste Harry hervor. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was für gute Nachrichten das waren.

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit Professor Snape gesprochen. Über die Quidditch – Schulmannschaft. Wie weit sind sie denn damit gekommen?"

Harry berichtete in kurzen Worten von seinen Gesprächen. Er betonte dabei, dass die Schüler von Ravenclaw nicht geeignet waren und Geoffrey Rondstadt kein Interesse habe.

„Gut", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem leichten Seufzer. Sie legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn mit leichtem Druck auf das Klassenzimmer zu. „Gerade eben habe ich von Professor Snape die Auskunft bekommen, dass sie morgen Nachmittag bei den Slytherins vorsprechen können. Arthur Bletchley und Draco Malfoy haben sich interessiert gezeigt. Ich denke, wenn wir diese Beiden noch für unsere Mannschaft gewinnen können, dann sollte es auch kein Risiko mehr sein, wenn wir in der zweiten Klasse der Hufflepuffs noch jemanden rekrutieren können. Was halten sie davon?"

Harry hatte kaum zugehört. Allein die Tatsache, dass er bei den Slytherins auftauchen und mit Malfoy und Bletchley verhandeln musste war schon schlimm genug. Aber dass das auch noch nach dem Unterricht von Professor Snape stattfinden sollte, war für ihn schlicht grauenhaft. 

„Harry?"

Die schneidende Stimme von Professor McGonagall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, könnte sein!", sagte er mit abwesendem Blick. Sie hatten nun die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreicht.

„Ich muss jetzt in die Stunde!", entschuldigte er und beeilte sich, den Raum zu betreten. 

„Sie berichten mir, was das Gespräch ergeben hat?", rief Professor McGonagall ihm noch hinterher. Dann kam zum Glück Professor Flitwick und schloss die Tür.


	7. Die erste Prophezeiung

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 6: Harry bekommt arge Probleme. Aber auch einen Grund zum Freuen.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Die erste Prophezeiung 

Am Dienstag Morgen fühlte Harry sich miserabel. Wieder hatte er eine katastrophale Nacht hinter sich. Er hatte von Draco Malfoy und seiner Mutter geträumt, den gleichen Traum, den er schon einmal geträumt hatte, nur viel deutlicher und schrecklicher. Schweißgebadet war er hochgeschreckt, und kaum dass er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst war, hörte er in seinem Inneren diesen eigenartigen Gesang. Alle versuche, diese Stimme von sich fern zu halten, alles Zuhalten seiner Ohren nützte nichts. Der Klang war klarer und deutlicher denn je und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde eine Alarmglocke schrillen.

Harry stand auf. Vor dem Fenster beschien der volle Mond eine mit Raureif überzuckerte Wiese. Es war eiskalt im Schlafsaal. Das Singen übertönte die Geräusche der schlafenden Anderen. Harry verließ den Saal und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Kamin glommen die Reste des heruntergebrannten Feuers und strahlten eine leichte Restwärme in den Raum. 

Harry steuerte auf den Eingang zu. Der Gesang war unverändert laut, nur er wurde noch klarer, je mehr er sich der Hinterseite des Portraits näherte. Er stupste gegen die Leinwand und das Gemälde schwang auf. 

„Musst du mich mitten in der Nacht wecken!?", tönte von der anderen Seite her eine schläfrige Stimme.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry und trat aus der Öffnung. Auch hier war das Geräusch nicht lauter, als im Schlafsaal, nur es schien jetzt direkt in seinem Kopf zu entstehen und es begann sich in seine Gedanken zu schneiden, wie ein scharfes Messer. Es tat förmlich weh, und Harry schlug seine Beiden Hände auf die Ohren. Mit einem Mal verstummte der Gesang und es war totenstill. Harry schaute den Gang entlang, der durch die Fenster mit mildem Mondlicht gefüllt war. Wo war der Klang hin verschwunden? Verwundert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

„Na, hast du jetzt erreicht, was du wolltest?", fragte die fette Dame im Portrait beleidigt. „Und, was hat es gebracht? Ich bin jetzt wach." 

Damit schwang sie wieder zurück und verschloss den Eingang.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry und drehte sich um. „Ich habe so ein komisches Geräusch gehört, und ich wollte nachsehen, ob es von hier draußen kommt. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

„Das kann jeder behaupten!", maulte die fette Dame und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe für solche Scherze nichts übrig."

„Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut.", antwortete Harry und ging auf das Portrait zu. „Drachenstein!"

Das Passwort, das die fette Dame nach der Rückkehr von Ron, Hermine und Harry aus Rumänien vergeben hatte war immer noch gültig. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. Denn das Portrait bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Lass mich bitte hinein.", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. 

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte die fette Dame mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt!" Harry wurde langsam ärgerlich. Die fette Dame meinte, sich an Harry rächen zu können, indem sie von einem Moment zum Anderen das Kodewort für den Zugang geändert hatte. Es war kalt im Gang und Harry begann zu frieren. Er rieb sich die Arme, um ein wenig wärme zu erzeugen.

„Muss ich jetzt die ganze Nacht vor ihnen auf den Knien rutschen, dass sie mich hineinlassen?", fragte er müde.

Die fette Dame verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte an die Decke. Harry wartete.

„Ich habe wirklich ein Geräusch gehört.", begann nach einer Weile von Neuem. „Es war wie der Gesang des Phoenix. Ich wollte einfach nachschauen, ob ich mir das eingebildet habe, oder ob es wirklich da war."

„So so, der Phoenix!", sagte die fette Dame und erstaunlicherweise wirkte sie jetzt nicht mehr beleidigt, sondern aufmerksam. „Das ist seltsam..."

„Was ist seltsam?", merkte Harry auf.

„Das Portrait vom alten Dippet erzählte mir, dass der Phoenix letztens gesungen hat..."

„Wann war das?" Harry war aufgeregt. Sollte es wirklich der Phoenix sein, der ihn jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte?

„Ach Junge, was fragst du mich. Zeit ist für mich wie eine Wolke. Sie vergeht einfach...Wie soll ich mich erinnern, wann das war?"

„Das ist wichtig für mich!", rief Harry fast. „War es vielleicht in der Nacht von letzten Mittwoch auf Donnerstag?"

„Lass mich nachdenken!" Die fette Dame schwieg für einen Augenblick. 

„Das kann sein", sagte sie dann, „aber nagle mich nicht darauf fest. Doch, es war in der Nacht, denn Dippet sagte mir, dass er in der Nacht kein Auge zugetan hätte. Der Vogel sei die ganze Nacht wie wild im Büro herumgeklettert. Und auf seinen Rahmen sei er gestiegen und stell dir vor, er hat dann ganz ungeniert von dort herunter ge... gemacht."

„Es ist doch der Phoenix gewesen!", sagte Harry triumphierend. „Dann habe ich mich doch nicht geirrt!"

Die fette Dame sah ihn prüfend an. Dann sagte sie:

„Na gut. Das neue Passwort heißt ‚Rosenhain'. Du hast Glück, dass ich so ein großes Herz habe." Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf den wogenden Busen.

Harry nannte das Passwort und wurde hinein gelassen. Seine Füße waren wie Eisklumpen. Er ging zum Feuer, legte ein paar Späne auf und blies in die Glut. Einen Moment später züngelte ein kleines Flämmchen auf, erfasste die Späne und loderte dann hoch. Harry legte sogleich ein paar Holzscheite in die Flammen, dann zog er sich einen Sessel heran und setzte sich. Die Füße legte er auf die immer noch warmen Steinplatten vor dem Kamin. Schnell wurde es ihm wieder warm.

Was wollte der Phoenix von ihm? Es schien ja sicher, dass nur er den Gesang gehört hatte. War Tom Riddle wieder aufgetaucht? Das konnte nicht sein, denn das Tagebuch war durch den Giftzahn des Basilisken für immer zerstört, und Tom Riddle somit für alle Ewigkeiten ausgelöscht worden. War es Voldemort, der wieder etwas plante? Nein, auch das kam nicht in Frage, seine Narbe war ein untrüglicher Sensor für Voldemort und hatte Harry noch nie im Stich gelassen.

Er beschloss, irgendeinen Vorwand zu benutzen, um Professor Dumbledore in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Vielleicht würde er etwas Näheres erfahren, wenn er dem Phoenix gegenüber stand. Irgendeinen Grund musste es für das seltsame Benehmen von Fawks geben, denn ansonsten saß er tagein tagaus auf seiner Stange und wartete auf seine Verbrennung und sein Wiederauferstehen.

Harry wartete noch ein paar Minuten, bis seine Füße merklich wärmer geworden waren. Dann stand er auf, legte noch ein paar dicke Hölzer in das Feuer und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Alles war ruhig. Nur das gleichmäßige Schnaufen seiner Zimmergenossen war zu hören. Er legte sich unter seine Decke, zog sie bis zur Nase herauf und fiel bald in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als Harry dann am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich unendlich müde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in dieser Nacht gewacht hatte, aber nach dem brennen seiner Augen zu schließen, mussten es wohl einige Stunden gewesen sein. Sofort erinnerte er sich an das seltsame Gespräch mit der fetten Dame und an seinen Entschluss, möglichst bald Professor Dumbledore aufzusuchen und Kontakt mit dem Phoenix aufzunehmen. Mühsam erhob er sich aus seinem warmen Bett. Im Winter war die Luft im Schlafsaal morgens immer sehr kalt, erst im Laufe des Tages, wenn die Wärme des Gemeinschaftsraumes durch die offene Tür drang, wurde es erträglicher. Noch schlimmer war es im Badezimmer, und so beeilte er sich mit der Morgenwäsche. 

Beim Frühstück gähnte er mehrmals und genoss es, dass er als inzwischen fünfzehnjähriger schon Bohnenkaffee trinken durfte. Das belebte ihn ein wenig, aber die Aussicht, heute wieder Unterricht bei Professor Snape zu haben drückte seine Stimmung ins Bodenlose. Mürrisch beantwortete er Hermines Frage, ob er mit seinem Bericht fertig geworden sei und er beteiligte sich nicht an dem fröhlichen Geschnatter, das um ihn herum herrschte. 

Mit einem äußerst unguten Gefühl schlich er schließlich den Gang entlang zum Klassenzimmer. Die beiden Pergamentrollen hatte er in seine Tasche gesteckt. Schweigend setzte er sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron. Ron kannte Harry inzwischen ganz gut und wusste, dass man ihn, wenn er mit so einem Gesicht herumlief, am Besten in Frieden ließ. Wenige Minuten später kam Snape in das Klassenzimmer. Er schmiss seine Mappe auf das Lehrerpult, stellte sich vor die Klasse und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Dann sah er die Schüler mit einem lauernden Blick an, bis auch der letzte sein Flüstern eingestellt hatte.

„Guten Morgen!", zischte Snape kalt. „Ich habe mir ihre Aufsätze angesehen und ich muss sagen, dass sie meine Erwartungen bei weitem übertroffen haben. In den letzten vier Jahren haben sie so gut wie nichts über die dunklen Künste gelernt. Ihr Wissensstand ist katastrophal!"

Er begann, unruhig vor den Schülern hin und her zu laufen.

„Ich befürchte", begann er aufs Neue, „dass unser junger Freund Harry Potter" und den Namen betonte er mit besonderer Schärfe „der einzige ist, der schon einige Erfahrungen gemacht hat, was die dunklen Kräfte zustande bringen können. Allerdings wird auch sein Wissen nur äußerst rudimentär sein.

Das werden wir in diesem Schuljahr ändern. Sie können sich darauf einstellen, dass ich den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre mit ihnen bis zu den Sommerferien durchnehmen werde. Und ich werde sie prüfen. Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat:"

Jetzt wurde seine Stille leise und drohend.

„Lernen sie so viel sie können. Ich gebe keinem eine zweite Chance. Und sie, Miss Granger, werden mit ihrem Büchereiwissen auch nicht weiter kommen, denn in diesem Jahr geht es um praktische Erfahrungen. Bilden sie sich nicht ein, dass sie mich mit oberlehrerhaften Wortmeldungen beeindrucken können."

Snape kehrte zum Lehrerpult zurück und setzte sich. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Scharf musterte er einen Schüler nach dem anderen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry.

„Potter!" Seine Stimme zerschnitt die Stille wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Haben sie ihren Bericht fertig?"

Harry wurde blass. Hastig kramte er in seiner Tasche und zog die beiden Pergamentrollen hervor. 

„Hier...hier ist er!", stotterte er und hielt sie hoch. Snape zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch. Für einen Augenblick wich seine finstere Miene ehrlicher Anerkennung.

„Sie überraschen mich.", sagte er. „Ich hatte gesagt, das sie etwa zwei Meter schreiben sollen. Wo haben sie die Zeit her genommen, gleich zwei Rollen zu beschreiben?"

„Ich habe...ich...die Ereignisse sind so kompliziert, dass ich nicht weniger schreiben konnte, um sie alle aufzuschreiben."

Snape streckte seine Hand aus und bedeutete Harry, ihm die Rollen zu bringen. Harry stand auf und brachte sie nach vorne. Er wollte sich wieder zu seinem Platz begeben, doch Snape hielt ihn zurück.

„Warten sie!", sagte er scharf.

Harry blieb unschlüssig stehen. Snape nahm die Rolle, auf die eine große Eins gemalt war, löste das Band, das sie zusammen hielt und begann, den Text zu überfliegen. Nach einer Weile sagte er:

„Alles Geschwafel! Ich wollte von ihnen einen Bericht, und keinen Roman. Zugegeben, ihr Stil ist nicht schlecht, aber er passt nicht in meinen Unterricht. Sei's drum. Ich möchte, dass sie der Klasse vorlesen, was in dem Kloster geschehen ist. Ich nehme an, es ist auf der zweiten Rolle."

Er reichte Harry die Rolle, und Harry löste das Band. Nach einigem Suchen hatte er die Stelle gefunden und begann zu lesen. Harry nannte ohne zu zögern den Namen des dunklen Lord und jedes Mal, als der Name fiel, zuckten einige Schüler zusammen. Snape dagegen hörte aufmerksam zu und hier und da schlich sich ein gemeines Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Als Harry von den Ratten vorlas, die Voldemort auf ihn gehetzt hatte, hielten die Schüler den Atem an. Schließlich kam er zu der Stelle, an der Voldemort den Drachenstein fand und aufhob. Snapes Gesicht drückte höchste Aufmerksamkeit aus.

Nachdem Harry die Zerstörung des Zauberstabes beschrieben hatte, hob Snape die Hand und zischte:

„Bis hier hin. Geben sie mir den Bericht und setzen sie sich!"

Harry kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Alle sahen ihn mit Bewunderung an. Der Bericht war sehr eindrucksvoll und ohne jede Beschönigung geschrieben. Das fand bei den Schülern Anerkennung.

„So!", begann Snape. „Jetzt wissen wir, was sich in dem Kloster zugetragen hat. Und wir wissen noch etwas. Voldemort ist nicht besiegt, es ist ihm nur ein Werkzeug genommen worden. Stimmt es, Potter, dass der Zauberstab der ist, der einst Salazar Slytherin gehört hat?"

Harry durchfuhr es eiskalt. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich den ganzen Morgen und die ganze letzte Woche gefürchtet. 

„Ja.", sagte er schwach.

„Ist es möglich", fragte Snape gedehnt, „dass der Verlust dieses Zauberstabes nicht nur Voldemort die Macht nahm, sondern auch Einfluss auf unsere Schule hat?"

Dabei sah er Harry mit stechenden Augen an. Harry wollte am liebsten unter seiner Bank versinken. 

„Du kannst nichts dafür!", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Hermine, die genau so wie er befürchtete, dass Snape seine Schlüsse weiter ziehen würde. Snape begnügte sich jedoch damit, Harry in Angst versetzt zu haben. Er grinste leicht, dann stand er auf und stellte sich vor die Klasse. 

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass sie alle bei dem Namen Voldemort" – den Namen dehnte er besonders – „das große Zähneklappern bekommen. Das ist nur ein Ausdruck ihrer Verweichlichung. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen müssen, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Nur wenn sie die Angst vor Voldemort verlieren, haben sie eine Chance gegen ihn zu bestehen. Es scheint, als sei unser kleiner Draufgänger Voldemort furchtlos entgegengetreten, was ich nicht glaube, denn ich bin überzeugt, dass es nur bodenloser Leichtsinn und reine Selbstüberschätzung war. Und in seinem Leichtsinn hat er einige gravierende Fehler gemacht. 

Nehmen wir zum Beispiel die Ratten. Die einzig richtige Antwort wäre eine Schar Greifvögel gewesen. Der Versuch mit der Feuerwand war geradezu lächerlich. Damit haben sie Voldemort nur gezeigt, dass sie ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen sind. Und nahezu tollpatschig war, dass sie den Stein verloren haben. Man muss sich das vorstellen: Da hat jemand einen der mächtigsten magischen Gegenstände, und hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn zu verlieren. Dass sie das überlebt haben, verdanken sie nur ihrem unverschämten Glück!"

Die Klasse hielt den Atem an. In Harry begann der Ärger hoch zu kochen. Mühsam hielt er sich zurück. Am liebsten hätte er Snape angeschrieen. Aber er wusste, dass Snape es nur darauf anlegte, dass Harry die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Dann hätte er eine Gelegenheit gehabt, Harry eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen. Inzwischen kannte Harry Professor Snape so gut, dass er ihn in dieser Beziehung durchschaute und nicht mehr so reagierte wie früher. Ein hasserfülltes Lächeln zog sich um die schmalen Lippen von Snape. Auch er kannte Harry und wusste, was in ihm vor ging. Er genoss es, Harry bis an den Rand der Weißglut zu reizen, in dem Wissen, dass Harry all seine Kraft aufbot, gelassen zu wirken.

Zum Glück beendete der Gong die Stunde und alle atmeten auf. Harry war froh, dass er ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, und sich seine Tasche über die Schulter werfen, als Snapes Stimme noch einmal die Luft zerschnitt.

„Potter!", sagte er kalt, „Professor McGonagall hat mich angesprochen, dass sie noch Spieler für die Schulmannschaft suchen. Sie können heute Nachmittag um zwei Uhr in den Turm der Slytherins kommen. Bletchley wird vor dem Eingang auf sie warten, und sie hineinlassen. Ich erwarte, dass sie wenigstens zwei unserer Spieler in das Team aufnehmen."

Harry nickte.

„Zwei Uhr...", sagte er, dann lief er aus dem Raum.

Obwohl zu Mittag die köstlichsten Speisen aufgefahren wurden, stocherte Harry lustlos und ohne Appetit auf seinem Teller herum. Nur der knurrende Magen veranlasste ihn, ein paar Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Zu sehr lag ihm der Termin um zwei Uhr auf der Seele. Er wünschte sich, es wäre Abend und er würde mit Magister Baumann und den anderen aus seiner Klasse diese magischen Schattenpilze auf der Wiese suchen. Magister Baumann war in jedem Falle in diesem Schuljahr die angenehmste Lehrerin, wenn man einmal von Hagrid absah, der aber eher zu den persönlichen Freunden gezählt wurde.

Es war nicht nur die Aufgabe, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen, ein mal war er schon in den Räumen der Slytherins gewesen, damals, als er herausfinden wollte, ob Malfoy der Erbe von Slytherin war, sondern er fürchtete sich davor, dass die Quidditch-Spieler von Slytherin ihm in der Schulmannschaft das Leben zur Hölle machten. Zu gut kannte er Draco und Flint und auch Bletchley, der sich als äußerst unfairer Spieler erwiesen hatte.

Nach dem Essen machte er einen kleinen Spaziergang vor dem Schloss. Die frische und kalte Luft tat gut. Sie fegte durch seinen Kopf und blies die schweren Gedanken beinahe weg. Als er kurz vor zwei Uhr die Treppe zum Portal hinaufstieg, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Oben blieb er kurz stehen, holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür und ging mit großen Schritten durch die Eingangshalle. Der Eingang zu den Gemächern der Slytherins lag in einem Kellergang, der gespenstisch mit flackernden Fackeln ausgeleuchtet wurde. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass der Slytherin-Turm zwar der mächtigste, aber auch der niedrigste der vier Türme war, in denen die Häuser von Hogwarts untergebracht waren. Vermutlich musste der Gemeinschaftsraum deshalb in das Untergeschoss verlegt werden. Harry ging den langen, düsteren Gang entlang und hörte das Hallen seiner eigenen Schritte. Vor dem Gemälde, das die Tür zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschloss, stand, mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt Bletchley und grinste Harry schon von weitem an.

„Hallo.", sagte Harry unsicher.

Bletchley nickte nur kurz, löste sich von der Wand und murmelte das Passwort. Harry verstand es nicht, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Das Gemälde schwang auf und gab die Öffnung zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Bletchley trat einen Schritt zurück, bedeutete Harry mit der Hand, einzutreten und stieg nach ihm durch die Öffnung. Das Gemälde fiel mit einem Krachen wieder zu.

In dem Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich offensichtlich alle Slytherins versammelt. Sie standen in einem Halbkreis um Harry herum, in der Mitte stand Draco Malfoy, links und rechts von ihm Crabbe und Goyle wie zwei Leibwächter. Sie hatte äußerst dämliche Mienen aufgesetzt, anscheinend wollten sie aufmerksam und wichtig wirken. Kaum war Harry eingetreten, schloss sich der Kreis hinter ihm. Ein komisches Gefühl schlich seinen Rücken hinauf.

Die Slytherins ließen sich Zeit und sahen Harry unverwandt an. Verlegen trat er von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Hallo.", sagte er noch einmal und blickte unsicher in die Runde. „Äh, ich, äh...ich bin gekommen...weil..."

Harry machte eine kleine Pause um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Warum hatte er sich auch keine Gedanken gemacht, was er sagen wollte. Er ärgerte sich über seine Nachlässigkeit. Er straffte sich.

„Äh, ich bin gekommen, weil ich euch fragen wollte, ob ihr in der Schulmannschaft mitmachen wollt..."

Wieder kam nur Schweigen.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich eine Schulmannschaft aufbauen soll, oder?"

Jetzt trat Draco einen Schritt vor. Gedehnt sagte er:

„Wir wissen es schon, dass du dich wieder einmal profilieren willst."

„Nein, ..., so ist das nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor McGonagall möchte das..."

„Hört, hört!", grinste Draco. Er ging auf Harry zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. Draco war im letzten Jahr gewachsen. Jetzt war er etwa einen halben Kopf größer als Harry, dabei schlank und bleich und mit fadendünnem blonden Haar, dass er manchmal fast wirkte, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt. Er sah zu Harry herab und sein Blick strahlte die Arroganz eines Jungen aus, der sein Leben lang auf andere herabsehen konnte, weil er aus einer sehr reichen Familie kam.

„Ich frage mich", sagte Draco herablassend, „welchen Grund McGonagall haben könnte, ausgerechnet dich damit zu beauftragen. Du bist ein Nichts, wie dein Vater, nur ein dummer Zufall hat deinen Namen an die Öffentlichkeit gespült. Welchen Grund kann sie gehabt haben?"

„Dir steht nicht zu, etwas über meinen Vater zu sagen!", rief Harry ärgerlich. Draco lächelte einen Augenblick, dann gefror sein Gesicht.

„Dein Vater interessiert mich nicht. Im Moment, glaube mir, interessierst nur du mich."

Harry schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, atmete tief durch, dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Hör zu, Draco. Ich möchte mich nicht mit dir streiten. Ich habe nur ein Interesse, und das ist die Schulmannschaft. Rein von der sportlichen Seite. Ja? Verstehst du mich? Oder schwebst du schon so über den Anderen, dass man Latein mit dir reden muss?"

Wieder lächelte Draco.

„Der wird frech, soll ich ihm einen auf die Glocke geben?", meldete sich Goyle und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Halts Maul!", herrschte Draco ihn an. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Gut. Du willst also über Quidditch mit uns reden. Sei's drum. Also?"

Harry atmete auf. Einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt, Draco wolle ihn angreifen. Dann hatte Snape wohl doch nicht mit ihnen über seinen Bericht gesprochen. Aber ganz offensichtlich wollte er sich nur vor den Slytherins profilieren.

„Ja", begann Harry und überlegte, wie er es am besten sagen konnte. „Eigentlich war es die Idee von Victor Krum. Er hat vorgeschlagen, dass die Schulmannschaft von Durmstrang einmal gegen Hogwarts spielen sollte."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete die Reaktion der Slytherins ab. Die standen jedoch mit unbeweglichen Gesichtern um ihn herum. Nur Draco nickte. Beruhigt fuhr Harry fort.

„Dumbledore hat es McGonagall erzählt, und die hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich um den Aufbau einer Schulmannschaft kümmern. Sie würde uns auch helfen, dass wir, wenn wir gut sind, in die Liga kommen."

Jetzt zeigten einige Slytherins eine Reaktion. Hier und da wurde kurz miteinander geflüstert. Harry fühlte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Ich habe bereits mit den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs gesprochen. Euch habe ich leider seit einer Woche nicht gesehen, sonst wäre ich früher auf euch zu gekommen."

„Gut. Und wer macht mit?", fragte Draco kurz.

„Von den Ravenclaws wird Roger Davies mitmachen. Als Treiber. Und Linus Lonnigan könnte Hüter werden. Vielleicht bekommen wir auch Geoffrey Rondstadt von den Hufflepuffs. Aber er ist der Einzige von ihnen, der in Frage kommt. Und aus Gryffindor werden noch Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell mitmachen. Und ich natürlich."

„Und du natürlich!", wiederholte Draco.

„Ja!", sagte Harry verwundert. „Sollte ich nicht mitmachen?"

„Ich sehe nur, dass du dir wieder einmal die Rosinen herauspickst. Ich würde wahrscheinlich sogar mitmachen. Aber nur als Sucher!" Draco grinste ganz eigenartig, als wäre er noch nicht ganz fertig. Er hatte irgend etwas vor, und Harry, der das sehr wohl bemerkte, begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Auf der Anderen Seite hatte er vielleicht die Chance, Draco von der Schulmannschaft fern zu halten, und das war ihm durchaus recht. Im Vergleich zu Draco waren ihm die anderen Slytherins fast sogar sympathisch.

„Das wird nicht gehen.", sagte er daher mit fester Stimme. „Den Sucher der Schulmannschaft werde ich machen. Aber wir brauchen noch zwei Treiber und einen Jäger. Überleg es dir."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er trat ganz dicht an Harry heran.

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden, Potter.", sagte er leise und drohend. „Es wird keine Schulmannschaft geben, an der du teilnehmen wirst, wenn Slytherins mitspielen sollen."

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry verärgert und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Auf dich kann ich sehr gut verzichten, Malfoy. Du bist eh kein guter Spieler. Du kannst nur mit Fowls gewinnen!"

Draco lächelte ihn arrogant an. Dann winkte er Crabbe zu sich.

„Zeig's ihm!", sagte er gelassen.

Crabbe kam zu den Beiden, griff unter seinen Umhang und holte zwei Rollen Pergament hervor. Langsam und genüsslich rollte er eines der Pergamente auf und hielt es Harry unter die Nase.

„Kennst du das?", fragte Draco mit triumphierendem Unterton in seiner Stimme. Harry starrte auf das Pergament. Ein eisiger Schreck war ihm in die Glieder gefahren.

„Wo...woher habt ihr das?", stammelte Harry.

„Nun, sagen wir, wir haben es gefunden. Es ist ein ganz netter Bericht. Wir haben auch gelesen, wie es zu der Schulmannschaft gekommen ist. Du hast uns also nichts Neues erzählt. Wir haben noch etwas gelesen. Du ahnst, was?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren wie gelähmt. Snape! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Snape hat es tatsächlich getan! 

„Habt ihr das von Snape bekommen?", fragte er fassungslos.

 „Wenn du es genau wissen willst", antwortete Draco, „wir haben es ihm abgenommen. Ein kleiner Tipp vom Baron! Also, wie war das noch mit dem Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin?"

„Wenn ihr es schon gelesen habt, warum fragst du dann noch?", fragte Harry mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, in eine Falle geraten zu sein, aus der es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Instinktiv ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, bereit sich mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.

 „Er sagte, dass da etwas über den Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin drin stände", sagte Draco gelassen, „was uns interessieren würde. Und er hat recht behalten. Ich nehme an, du weißt, was es mit diesem Zauberstab auf sich hat?"

Draco sah Harry prüfend an. Harry fühlte eine Eiseskälte seinen Rücken empor steigen. Unsicher sah er sich um, musste aber feststellen, dass die Slytherins einen engen Kreis um ihn geschlossen hatten. 

„Natürlich...", antwortete er zögerlich. „Es ist ein Zauberstab mit einem Kern aus dem Pulver eines Drachensteins. Ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab, den Voldemort dafür verwenden wollte, mich zu töten."

„Ja sicher, ein mächtiger Zauberstab...", wiederholte Draco. „Kennst du die Bedeutung des Zauberstabes?"

Harry setzte eine möglichst unschuldige Miene auf. 

 „Was soll er für eine Bedeutung haben?", fragte er. „Es ist ein Zauberstab mit Drachensteinkern gewesen. Ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab..."

„Ja, ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab", wiederholte Draco. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ein Zauberstab mit einer besonderen Bedeutung für das Haus Slytherin."

„Ach, wirklich?"

Draco trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Willst du mir wirklich weis machen, dass du es nicht weißt?", zischte er wütend. „Was war letzte Woche in dem Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrthe?"

„Wieso? Nichts war..."

„Doch!", rief Draco triumphierend. „Myrthe hat dir von der Reliquie erzählt. Und du hast sofort gewusst, dass es sich um den Zauberstab handelte. Du wusstest, dass es an dem Zauberstab lag, dass wir in diesem Jahr keine neuen Schüler bekommen haben. Du hast es schon gewusst, als du bei diesem Henry warst. Du und dein Freund Perpignan habt euch das ganz fein ausgedacht. Ihr habt die ganze Zeit gewusst, was es mit dem Zauberstab auf sich hat. Ihr wusstet, dass er für den Erhalt von Slytherin lebensnotwendig war. Du hast nur eine Gelegenheit gesucht, uns zu schaden. Und das ist dir gelungen!"

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon!", rief Harry und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich mit Voldemort ein ernstes Problem habe? Ihr Slytherins interessiert mich nicht die Bohne."

Harry begann ebenfalls wütend zu werden. Er drehte sich um und wollte zum Ausgang gehen. Aber die Slytherins hatten einen dichten Ring um ihn gezogen. Sie standen wie eine Mauer vor ihm und feixten ihn an.

„Jetzt werden wir dir zeigen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit den Slytherins anlegt!", hörte er Draco hinter sich sagen. 

Harry versuchte sich einen Weg durch die eng stehenden Slytherins zu bahnen. Vielleicht schaffte er es zum Ausgang zu kommen, wenn er jetzt schnell loslief. Aber der Kreis hatte sich so eng geschlossen, dass er schon von den Ersten aufgehalten wurde. Er versuchte, sich hindurch zu kämpfen, aber duzende Arme griffen nach ihm und rissen ihn zu Boden. Schon waren Crabbe und Goyle da, die nur auf ein Signal gewartet hatten, und stürzten sich auf ihn. Crabbe setzte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf seine Brust und drückte seine arme auf den Boden. Dann hagelten Schläge und Tritte auf ihn ein.

Mit einem Mal hörte Harry einen schrillen Ton, fast wie eine Alarmglocke. Es war der Gesang des Phoenix, der immer lauter und schriller wurde. Er begann, in seinen Ohren zu schmerzen und bohrte sich in sein Bewusstsein, dass er den Schmerz der Schläge kaum noch spürte. Harry keuchte, dann begann er zu schreien. Der Gesang wurde immer lauter, dröhnender, er begann sein Gehirn aufzufressen und Harry fühlte seinen Schädel platzen. Ein bohrender Schmerz breitete sich hinter seiner Stirn aus, nicht so, wie wenn seine Narbe brannte, viel tiefer und viel eindringlicher. Der Schmerz nahm ihm seine Gedanken.

Wild warf er den Kopf herum. Mit schier übermenschlicher Kraft schaffte er es, Crabbe abzuwerfen, aber nun war seine Brust frei und die Schläge trommelten auf seine Rippen. Harry versuchte, sich zusammen zu krümmen, schützend seine Arme vor seinen Bauch zu halten, aber der Schmerz in seiner Stirn lähmte ihn. Er riss die Augen auf, vor denen sich ein roter Schleier breit machte. Da sah er Draco. Draco hatte die Hände hoch gerissen und hielt sich seine Ohren zu. Auch er schrie und sein Gesicht spiegelte den Schmerz wieder, der hinter seiner Stirn toben musste. Draco hob seinen Kopf und sein Blick traf den von Harry. Augenblicklich verschwand der Schmerz in Harrys Kopf. Das Klingen des Gesangs wurde erträglicher und dann hatte Harry das Gefühl, in Dracos Kopf schauen zu können. Er sah Dracos Gedanken, seine Verwunderung. Und er wusste, dass Draco in seinen Kopf sah. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

„Sehen sie, Professor, er wacht auf." Harry hörte die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein Bisschen warten, dann ist der junge Malfoy auch wieder unter uns."

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte dumpf. Aber Harry dachte nicht an die Schläge, die er von den Slytherins empfangen hatte. Etwas viel eindrucksvolleres schob sich in sein Gedächtnis. Er hatte eine seltsame Erinnerung, keineswegs ein Traum, der sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte, es war viel realer gewesen. Er und Draco waren durch einen endlosen dunklen Raum geschwebt. Sie hatten sich an den Händen gehalten und ihr Bewusstsein hatte sich vereint. Harry hatte aus Dracos Augen seine kranke Mutter gesehen, die bleich und abgemagert, fast durchscheinend wie der Tod unter den weißen Laken ihres Bettes gelegen hatte. 

Er wusste, dass Draco durch seine Augen Henry und die Höhle, in der er den Drachenstein gefunden gesehen hatte. Er wusste, dass Draco in seinem Körper dabei war, wie er auf Voldemort gestoßen war. Was war geschehen? Wieso hatte er sich mit Draco verbinden können, wieso ausgerechtet mit diesem Draco, den er hasste wie die Pest? 

Dann waren sie vor dem Phoenix gestanden, der riesenhaft wie ein Drache herunter geschwebt und vor ihnen gelandet war. 

‚Fawks!', hatte Harry gerufen. ‚Was ist los Fawks?'

Die Stimme des Phoenix hatte einen seltsamen und unwirklichen Klang gehabt. So, als würden sie in einer großen Kathedrale stehen, ganz am Ende und Fawks am Altar. ‚Habt keine Angst!', hatte der Phoenix gesagt. Seine Stimme hatte sich im endlosen Raum verloren. Draco hielt immer noch die Hand von Harry. Er hatte sie gedrückt und Harry angelächelt. 

Harry schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung. Draco und lächeln? Höchstens, wenn er wieder etwas gemeines vor hatte! Aber das war ein freundliches Lächeln gewesen.

‚Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr den gemeinsamen Weg findet.', hatte der Phoenix gesagt. ‚Nur ihr zwei seid in der Lage Slytherin zu retten.'

‚Wie?', hatte Harry erstaunt gefragt. 

‚Ihr werdet den wahren Erben von Slytherin finden. Jeder von euch wird einen Teil dazu beitragen. Jeder von euch wird dem anderen etwas geben, um eure Kraft zu vereinen. Du Draco und du Harry, ihr werdet eure Feindschaft begraben müssen, denn nur zwei Freunden ist es erlaubt, die Lösung zu finden.'

‚Aber, warum kann ich den nicht mit Ron...wir sind doch Freunde?'

‚Du Draco bist der, der die Macht hat. Du Harry bist der, der das Wissen hat. Nur gemeinsam könnt ihr den Weg gehen.'

Damit breitete der Phoenix seine Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Luft. Immer kleiner wurde er, und schließlich verschwand er in der Endlosigkeit. Dann hatte Harry die Stimme von Madame Pomfrey gehört.

„Ich danke ihnen, Poppy.", sagte Professor Dumbledore. Er stand auf der einen Seite des Bettes und blickte freundlich zu Harry hinab. „Hallo Harry, da bist du ja wieder."

Madame Pomfrey stand auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, in dem Gang, der zwischen Harrys und dem Bett lag, in dem Harry zu seiner Überraschung Draco liegen sah. Draco war bleich wie immer, nein, noch bleicher, mit fast wächserner Haut. Er begann sich gerade zu bewegen. 

„Da sehen sie, Professor, auch Draco kommt wieder zu sich.", sagte sie.

„Dann bin ich ja froh.", entgegnete Professor Dumbledore. „Hallo Draco, wie geht es dir?"

Draco richtete sich auf, wurde aber sofort von Madame Pomfrey wieder in die Kissen zurück gedrückt. 

„Sie bleiben schön brav liegen!", sagte sie in strengem Ton. „Solange wir nicht wissen, was ihnen fehlt, dürfen sie sich auf keinen Fall anstrengen!"

„Poppy, ich bitte sie!", sagte Dumbledore begütigend. „Es geht ihm doch anscheinend wieder ganz gut. Seien sie doch nicht gar so streng mit den Jungs."

„Mein lieber Dumbledore. Noch bin ich hier in diesem Hause für die Gesundheit der Schüler verantwortlich. Und so lange überlassen sie es bitte mir, zu entscheiden, ob jemand liegen bleiben muss oder nicht."

Dumbledore sah sie über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille an und lächelte. Dann beugte er sich über Harrys Bett und sah Harry ernst an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. „Ron Weasley kam ganz aufgeregt in das Lehrerzimmer gelaufen und hatte großes Glück, dass er auf Professor Trelawney gestoßen ist. Sie ist gleich zu mir gekommen und wir sind hinunter zum Eingang des Slytherin-Hauses gelaufen. Es war eigenartig, Die ganzen Slytherin-Schüler standen im Kreis um euch beide herum, und ihr beide habt auf dem Boden gelegen und euch nicht mehr gerührt. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Nein...äh, ja, nein, eigentlich nicht.", Harry versuchte eine Erklärung zu finden. Er schaute kurz hinüber zu Draco, der aber auf dem Rücken lag und die Decke anstarrte.

„Es war so...", begann Harry. „Ich wollte mit den Slytherins über die Schulmannschaft reden. Professor McGonagall hatte Professor Snape gefragt, und Professor Snape hat mir einen Termin bei den Slytherins verschafft. Wir haben dann noch über den Streik geredet, und auf einmal habe ich so ein komisches Geräusch gehört, das immer lauter geworden ist. Das wurde dann so laut, dass ich ohnmächtig geworden bin."

„Hm", machte Dumbledore. „Könnte es wie eine Glocke geklungen haben?"

„Ja, woher wissen sie das?"

„Hm, nun, ich war in meinem Büro, als es passiert ist. Du kennst ja den Phoenix. Es war sein Gesang. Er war außerordentlich unruhig und ist immer im Büro herumgeflattert."

„Aber, warum sind sie denn nicht ohnmächtig geworden? Das muss in ihrem Büro ja noch viel lauter gewesen sein!"

Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll. 

„Das, mein lieber Harry, ist eines der Geheimnisse des Phoenix. Er kann sich direkt in die Gedanken einschalten. Daher habe ich von alledem nur mitbekommen, dass er unruhig war. Aber ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass irgendetwas gelaufen ist. Ich wusste nur nicht, was."

Er sah Harry freundlich an, dann hob er seinen Blick, schaute zu Draco hinüber und sagte:

„Jetzt werde ich mich einmal um den jungen Mr. Malfoy kümmern. Es ist schon seltsam, dass er genau so betroffen ist, wie du."

Damit ging er hinüber zu Dracos Bett. Harry war froh, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht weiter ausgefragt hatte. Irgend etwas hatte ihn zurück gehalten, Dumbledore von dem Überfall der Slytherins zu erzählen. War es die Anwesenheit von Draco? Oder hing es mit seinem seltsamen „Traum" zusammen? Harry wusste es nicht.

Dumbledore ließ sich von Draco erzählen, was aus seiner Sicht passiert war. Draco versuchte, die Geschichte so zu erzählen, dass es für ihn nicht allzu unangenehm wurde. Die unangenehme Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins unterschlug er gänzlich und schloss sich damit Harrys Version an. Als er jedoch über den Gesang des Phoenix und über seinen Traum berichtete, wurde Harry aufmerksam. Natürlich erzählte er nicht, dass er und Harry sich an der Hand gehalten hatten, das wäre ihm doch zu peinlich gewesen, aber was die Prophezeiung des Phoenix anging, deckte sich seine Erzählung haargenau mit dem, was Harry im Traum erlebt hatte. Dumbledore bemerkte, wie Harry aufmerksam wurde, sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und zuhörte. Er sah Harry fragend an und sagte:

„Du hast das Gleiche erlebt! Sehr seltsam."

Harry nickte nur. Dumbledore lächelte wieder.

„Ich habe übrigens noch eine gute Nachricht. Die Slytherins haben ihren Streik aufgegeben. Es weiß zwar keiner außer euch beiden, was genau vorgefallen ist, aber es muss sie sehr beeindruckt haben. Mr. Flint hat mir, als wir euch hier her gebracht haben, gesagt, dass sie den Streik beenden wollen."

Draco nahm die Nachricht ohne eine Regung entgegen. Harry jedoch merkte auf. 

„Wenn sie den Streik beendet haben", überlegte er, „dann können wir ja vielleicht doch noch nach London fahren, und Besen kaufen!"

„Ja, Harry. Das können wir. Ich denke, wir sollten es gleich in der nächsten Woche tun. Lass uns zuerst das Hall        oween-Fest hinter uns bringen. Hagrid wird mit uns beiden fahren. Er freute sich so sehr darauf, wieder mal im Tropfenden Kessel einen Humpen Ale zu trinken."

Harry freute sie ungemein. Fast klatschte er in die Hände, und für einen Moment vergaß er, dass ihm jeder Knochen im Leib weh tat.

„Gut. Ich werde euch mal allein lassen.", sagte Dumbledore. „Erholt euch gut, und ich hoffe, ihr seid heute Abend wieder fit."

„Keine Sorge.", meldete sich Madame Pomfrey. „Ich fürchte nur, dass der junge Potter noch eine Weile einen mächtigen Muskelkater haben wird, nach den vielen blauen Flecken zu schließen, die wir alle entfernt haben."

Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu, dann verließ er das Krankenzimmer. Madame Pomfrey holte aus ihrem Behandlungszimmer zwei Gläser mit einer trüben rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit. Sie stellte jedem ein Glas auf den Nachttisch und meinte:

„Das sollten sie noch trinken. Es wird sie stärken und die Nachwirkungen ihres Unfalls ein wenig lindern. Vielleicht schlafen sie ja noch ein Stündchen, dann können sie wieder aufstehen. Bei ihnen, Harry muss ich allerdings sagen, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen schonen sollten. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie so viele Blessuren davon getragen haben, und Mr. Malfoy keine. Haben sie auf dem Tisch gestanden, als es passiert ist?"

Harry nickte. Draco grinste.

„Ich sehe schon.", sagte Madame Pomfrey mit einer Mischung aus Strenge und Mütterlichkeit. „Ein kleines Geheimnis..."

Sie rauschte davon. Jetzt setzte Harry sich auf und schaute zu Dracos Bett hinüber. Draco hatte sich wieder in die Kissen fallen lassen und starrte nun unverwandt zur Decke.

„Hast du das selbe geträumt, wie ich?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry. Misstrauen und Verachtung lagen in seinem Blick.

„Sieht so aus.", meinte er. 

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry. „Warum ausgerechnet wir beide?"

„Weiß ich's? Du kannst Fragen stellen..."

„Was meinte der Phoenix damit, du hast die Macht und ich das Wissen? Ich verstehe das nicht. Meint er, dass wir beide den Zauberstab zurückzaubern können?"

„Hör auf mit dem Zauberstab!", knurrte Draco. „Sonst vergesse ich mich!"

„Aber es geht doch ganz offensichtlich genau darum.", beharrte Harry.

„Halts Maul", herrschte Draco ihn an. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass der Phoenix sagt, wir beide müssten Freunde werden. Ich weiß nicht, wie er sich das vorstellt!"

„Ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry resigniert.

„Wenn ich nur daran denke", begann Draco nach einem Moment des Schweigens, „Dass ich deine Hand gehalten habe...Buärks, da wird mir richtig schlecht!"

„Hihi", lachte Harry, „hab ich mich auch gewundert. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so anhänglich bist!"

„Pass auf!", zischte Draco wütend. „Ich komm dir da gleich rüber. Du hast wohl noch nicht genug!?"

„Doch. Das hat gereicht. Und irgendwann zahle ich es dir heim!"

„Pah!"

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Dann begann Harry wieder zu sprechen.

„Ihr habt mir nicht die geringste Chance gegeben.", sagte er.

„Warum sollten wir?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ihr habt anscheinend nur gelesen, was ihr lesen wolltet. Das ist doch an den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass ich mir das mit Henry zusammen ausgedacht und geplant habe. Gib's doch zu!"

„Und was ist das für ein Geheimnis zwischen dir und diesem Henry? Kannst du mir das erklären?"

Harry stockte für einen Augenblick der Atem. Er durfte niemandem erzählen, dass er dem Orden der Druiden beigetreten war. Aber wie sollte er Draco erklären, dass dieses Geheimnis nichts mit dem Zauberstab zu tun hatte? Fieberhaft überlegte er, aber schließlich musste er einsehen, dass er keine Erklärung fand.

„Hör zu, Draco", begann er, „dieses Geheimnis hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Ich darf es nicht erzählen, weil dann mein Leben bedroht ist. Aber ich kann dir nur versichern, dass es mit euch nichts zu tun hat."

„Du verlangst von mir, das ich das glaube?", fragte Draco erbost.

„Ich musste schwören, dass ich nichts davon erzähle.", versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Es hat etwas mit Henrys Arbeit zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bei dir auch Geheimnisse gibt, die du nicht verraten darfst. Denk doch nur an deinen Vater! Er ist Anhänger von Voldemort. Bestimmt weißt du etwas von ihm, das..."

„Wage es nicht, so über meinen Vater zu sprechen!", schrie Draco. Er hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und starrte Harry mit leichenblassem, wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. Harry bemerkte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. 

„Entschuldige.", sagte er schnell. „Ist mir nur heraus gerutscht..."

Entgegen seiner Erwartung, dass Draco sich auf ihn stürzen würde, ließ dieser sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Teilnahmslos starrte Draco an die Decke. Madame Pomfrey war durch den Schrei aufgeschreckt worden und kam jetzt aufgeregt in das Krankenzimmer. 

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme. „Ihr werdet euch doch nicht streiten?"

Draco hob den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut.", sagte er müde. „Ich bin noch ein bisschen aufgeregt. Es ist nichts passiert."

Misstrauisch ließ Madame Pomfrey ihren Blick zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her schweifen, dann räusperte sie sich theatralisch und ging wieder hinaus. 

„Ihr solltet jetzt eure Medizin zu euch nehmen!", sagte sie mit befehlendem Ton, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

„Tut mir leid, Draco.", sagte Harry leise. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber verstehe doch, Ich kann dich nicht in das Geheimnis einweihen, aber wie soll ich dir klar machen, dass ich nicht mit Henry geplant habe, den Zauberstab zu zerstören. Zumindest habe ich nicht gewust, dass dieser Zauberstab so wichtig für Slytherin ist. Er war doch nie in der Schule, Voledmort hat ihn doch bei Ollivanders gekauft..."

„Hör auf.", sagte Draco. „Ich glaube dir ja. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum. Aber ich glaube dir. Was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Wie? Was wollen wir machen?"

Draco holte genervt tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder heraus.

„Mit dem Phoenix.", sagte er. „Kannst du mir erklären, was das soll?"

„Nein. Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er uns sagen, wie wir den Zauberstab wiederfinden. Vielleicht ist er ja nicht zerstört, sondern nur ... na ja, wie soll ich sagen, ... so etwas ähnliches, wie disappariert?"

„Was soll das", fragte Draco eindringlich, „mit dieser Freundschaft? Was soll der Quatsch? Von Freundschaft kann man bei uns beiden wirklich nicht sprechen."

„Ich glaube, er weiß, dass nur wir beide es schaffen, ihn wieder zu finden. Und dass wir beide dabei zusammen halten sollen, sozusagen die Feindschaft ruhen lassen sollen, oder so. Verdammt, ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen!"

„Lass mich darüber nachdenken.", sagte Draco. „Wir reden später noch einmal. Ich werde jetzt dieses Zeug da nehmen und versuchen zu schlafen."

„Gut.", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht ist das das Beste. Ich denke auch noch darüber nach. Irgendeinen Sinn muss das Ganze ja geben."

Er nahm das Glas, das neben seinem Bett auf den Nachtkästchen stand und roch daran. Es duftete leicht süßlich, wie künstliche Himbeere.

„Prost!", sagte er und schüttete den Saft mit einem Zug herunter. Er schmeckte einfach scheußlich, schlimmer noch als der Vielsafttrank, den er als das bisher ekelhafteste Getränk in Erinnerung hatte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und ließ seinen Gedanken den freien Lauf.


	8. Halloween

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 7: Harry ist wieder bei seinen Freunden und bereitet sich auf das Halloween-Fest vor. Magister Baumann überrascht ihn etwas... 

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

Halloween 

Am späten Nachmittag, das Licht des Tages war von einem düsteren Grau in undurchdringliches Schwarz übergegangen, ließen Fußgetrappel und aufgeregt fröhliche Stimmen Harry aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren. Seit zwei Stunden hatten er und Draco dumpf brütend in ihren Betten gelegen, nur einmal gestört durch Madame Pomfrey, die hereingekommen war und das Licht angeknipst hatte, und hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. 

Jetzt merkte auch Draco auf, hob den Kopf und sah in Richtung der Tür, ließ ihn dann aber enttäuscht sinken, als er merkte, dass diese Stimmen Hermine und Ron gehörten. 

„Ich will erst einmal nachsehen, ob die Beiden wach sind.", hörten sie Madame Pomfrey streng sagen. „Ihr wartet hier!"

Ron und Hermine stürmten jedoch direkt hinter Madame Pomfrey ins Krankenzimmer, die zuerst ärgerlich war, als sie aber sah, dass Harry und Draco wach waren, zuckte sie mit den Schultern, ließ ein beleidigtes „Pfff!" hören und rauschte hinaus.

„Hallo Harry!", rief Ron. „Ey, Mann, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" Dann sah er, dass in dem Nachbarbett Draco lag. 

„Hast du ihn fertig gemacht?", fragte Ron begeistert. Draco sandte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick, drehte sich auf die Seite und sah unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster.

„Hallo Ron, hallo Hermine!", antwortete Harry. „Nein, ich habe ihn nicht fertig gemacht. Wir leiden nur, äh, an der selben...Krankheit."

„Wieso Krankheit?", fragte Ron. „Wir haben gehört, dass die Slytherins dich zusammengeschlagen haben! Wieso redest du da von Krankheit?"

„Das stimmt, Harry", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. „Was ist passiert?"

„Woher wisst ihr, dass ich verprügelt worden bin?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe niemandem so etwas gesagt."

„Harry, ich verstehe dich nicht!", sagte Ron aufgebracht. „Das ist doch schon in der ganzen Schule rum. Die Slytherins haben ihren Streik abgebrochen und Crabbe und Goyle erzählen jedem, der es nicht hören will, dass sie dich fertig gemacht haben. Wieso nimmst du sie in Schutz? Wieso nimmst du dieses Ekel da in Schutz? Harry, das verstehe ich nicht."

„Komm, Ron, reg dich nicht auf.", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Wer weiß, was Crabbe und Goyle für einen Blödsinn erzählen. Aber mal wirklich, Harry, was ist passiert? Wir haben von Professor Dumbledore nur gehört, dass er dich auf die Krankenstation gebracht hat, und dass wir dich jetzt besuchen könnten. Du musst dir mal vorstellen, was wir den ganzen Nachmittag durchgemacht haben. Du warst zu den Slytherins gegangen, und bist einfach verschwunden. Als wir nachgeschaut haben, war niemand mehr da, und keiner hat uns gesagt, was los ist. Du bist den ganzen Nachmittag verschwunden geblieben. Dann haben die beiden Gorillas von Malfoy angefangen Geschichten herum zu erzählen. Du glaubst ja nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben."

„Es ist nichts weiter passiert", sagte Harry, „als dass ich mit den Slytherins über die Schulmannschaft gesprochen habe, und dann sind wir plötzlich umgefallen. Madame Pomfrey weiß auch nicht warum."

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ihr beide?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung!", meinte Harry. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er seine Freunde belog, aber irgendetwas hatte ihn zurückgehalten, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an. Harry machte jedoch ein unschuldiges Gesicht, in dem Ron vergeblich danach suchte, was Harry gerade dachte. Schließlich, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, verdrängte er sein Misstrauen.

„Bist du heute Abend wieder fit?", fragte er. „Wir wollen doch die Schattenpilze mit Magister Baumann suchen gehen. Wirst du dabei sein?"

Harry war froh, dass er nicht mehr mit Fragen gelöchert wurde. Fast erleichtert sagte er:

„Ich hoffe es. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, können wir heute raus."

Ron beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und senkte seine Stimme.

„Wir haben etwas vor, mit den Pilzen. Kannst du dich an die Leuchtpilze erinnern, die Professor Sprout uns gezeigt hat?"

Harry nickte. 

„Was ist damit?" 

Ron senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern.

„Wir haben etwas vor, für Halloween. Jetzt am Wochenende ist doch die große Party. Hermine und ich haben einige dieser Pilze aus dem Gewächshaus geklaut."

Er grinste.

„Neville ist auch dabei. Er hat mit der Baumann geredet. Sie würde uns helfen, diesen Trank daraus zu machen, mit dem man das Skelett sichtbar macht. Stell dir vor, Neville hat sie gefragt. Ist ein Ding, oder?"

„Bei der Baumann wundert es mich nicht.", sagte Harry und grinste.

„Das wird ein Spass, sag' ich dir!", sagte Ron begeistert. „Also, was meinst du, bist du heute Abend wieder raus?"

„Ich glaube schon. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nicht krank, warum sollte Madame Pomfrey mich nicht rauslassen?"

Hermine hatte sich bis jetzt etwas im Hintergrund gehalten. Jetzt beugte auch sie sich zu Harry hinunter und fragte leise:

„Was ist denn jetzt passiert, Harry? Du hast vorhin nicht die Wahrheit gesagt."

Harry sah sie ungnädig an. 

„Ich kann es jetzt nicht sagen.", flüsterte er und nickte andeutungsweise zu Draco hinüber. „Aber vielleicht erzähle ich es heute Abend. Ok?"

Hermine nickte zufrieden. Sie schien etwas zu wissen. Ron blickte erstaunt in die Runde, zog es aber vor, nichts zu sagen. Sie redeten noch ein paar Minuten, dann verabschiedeten sich die Beiden und ließen Harry und Draco allein.

„Warum hast du ihnen nicht alles erzählt?", fragte Draco unvermittelt. „Sie sind deine Freunde!"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nur eine Sache zwischen uns beiden ist."

„Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir. Wahrscheinlich bist du genau so ein verrückter Oberedelheini, wie dein Vater. Meine Güte", brummte er eher zu sich, „In was bin ich da nur reingeraten!"

In dem Moment kam Madame Pomfrey in das Krankenzimmer.

„Na, meine beiden Jungs, wie geht es uns denn jetzt?" Sie war so ekelhaft freundlich, dass Harry versuch war, eine freche Antwort zu geben. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten und presste ein „Sehr gut" hervor. 

„Na, ich glaube, dann dürft ihr aufstehen. Es ist ja gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen. Aber ich warne euch. Strengt euch nicht zu sehr an. Und geht nicht allein irgendwo hin, nehmt immer jemanden mit, der Hilfe holen kann, wenn ihr einen Rückfall erleidet. So, und jetzt raus aus den Betten, ich will auch einmal fertig werden."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. Wie zwei Grashüpfer waren sie aus den Betten geschlüpft, zogen ihre Klamotten an und liefen mit einem knappen „Tschüss" aus dem Zimmer.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem die drei Freunde über ihre Halloween-Verkleidung sprachen, und sich begeistert in Vorfreude hineinsteigerten, versammelten sich die Gryffindor-Schüler aus Harrys Jahrgang und, zu ihrem Leidwesen auch die Slytherins in der Vorhalle. Eigenartigerweise hielten diese sich mit bissigen Bemerkungen zurück. Harry blickte verstohlen zu ihnen hinüber und bemerkte, dass Draco fast heimlich zu Harry herübersah, und, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, schnell wegschaute.

Magister Baumann hatte sich einen glänzenden dunkelgrünen Umhang mit pelzbesetzter Kapuze angezogen. Ihr langes blondes Haar trug sie heute offen und es quoll seidig aus der Kapuze hervor. Als Harry Neville sah, wie der ihr mit hochrotem Kopf und freudig strahlendem Gesicht entgegenging und ihr den Korb abnahm, in den sie die Pilze sammeln wollten, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Einerseits verstand er Neville, denn auch er fand, dass Magister Baumann eine außergewöhnlich schöne Frau war, und wenn sie ihn mit ihren rehbraunen Augen ansah, lief auch ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Aber er wusste, dass sie viel zu alt für ihn war, und sich mitnichten für einen der Schüler interessieren würde. So bewunderte Harry seine Lehrerin und mochte sie einfach nur. Neville dagegen hatte es voll und ganz erwischt. Nachts sprach er im Traum von ihr, und wenn er am nächsten Morgen von den Schlafsaalgenossen damit aufgezogen wurde, war es ihm höchst unangenehm. Aber er saß oft verträumt am Fenster und schaute gedankenverloren auf den herbstlichen See hinaus und wenn er Magister Baumann begegnete, bestand er aus purem Glück. 

Magister Baumann begrüßte die Schüler, ganz besonders die neu hinzugekommenen aus Slytherin und ging dann voraus, durch das Eingangsportal auf die große Wiese. Sie wurde nur schwach von den hohen Fenstern des Speisesaales beleuchtet. Die Schüler stellten sich im Halbkreis vor ihre Lehrerin und hörten aufmerksam zu, als sie eine kurze Wiederholung der letzten Unterrichtsstunde gab. Schließlich waren die Slytherins mit dem nötigen Wissen ausgestattet und jetzt suchte Magister Baumann unter den Schülern einen, der das magische Licht heraufbeschwören sollte. Ihr Blick blieb bei Draco Malfoy hängen, dessen weißblondes Haar in dem schwachen Licht ein wenig heller schien, als das der anderen Schüler.

„Sie, junger Mann", sagte sie. „Wie heißen Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Malfoy.", antwortete Draco. „Draco Malfoy."

„Ach sie sind Draco Malfoy!", sagte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, das ihre weißen Zähle in der Dunkelheit blitzen ließ, „Dann sind sie der zweite Junge, der heute diesen eigenartigen Unfall hatte. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Harry hätte schwören können, dass Malfoy eine freche Bemerkung auf der Zunge hatte, aber auch er schien sich nicht der Ausstrahlung dieser Frau entziehen zu können.

„Danke, Magister Baumann!", sagte Draco und klang überraschenderweise etwas verlegen. „Mir geht es gut."

„Mr. Malfoy, möchten sie es versuchen?"

Draco nickte und trat einen Schritt vor. Er hob den Zauberstab.

„Warten sie noch einen Augenblick", sagte Magister Baumann. Sie hob ihren Stab, murmelte ein paar Worte und wie durch Geisterhand wurden die langen grün-weißen Fensterläden vor die hohen Fenster des Speisesaales zugeklappt. Jetzt lag die Wiese in völliger Dunkelheit. 

„Bitte Mr. Malfoy!", war ihre weiche Stimme mit der fürchterlichen Aussprache durch die Schwärze zu hören.

Draco hob wieder den Zauberstab. Er schwang ihn durch die Luft und rief „Fluoreszenca". Ganz schwach breitete sich um ihn herum ein leises Glimmen von schwarzbläulichem Licht aus und zog sich wie eine Ölspur auf einer Regenpfütze über die Wiese. Und dann, als hätte man tausend kleine Kerzen angezündet, leuchtete ein Pilz nach dem Anderen in strahlendem Blau auf und die Wiese wurde in ein geheimnisvolles Licht getaucht.

Harry wunderte sich. Damals, als der dunkle Lord das Anwesen von Henry Perpignan angegriffen hatte, war auch das magische Licht erzeugt worden. Aber er hatte keine Pilze entdeckt, und so wie es hier aussah, musste es Tausende und Abertausende von diesen seltsamen Pilzen geben. Hatte Henry ein anderes Licht gemacht? 

„Äh, eine Frage!", meldete er sich.

„Ja, Mr. Potter?"

„Hm, ich ...ich habe dieses Licht schon einmal gesehen, in der Nähe von Newcastle. Da waren aber keine Schattenpilze zu sehen. Kann das sein, dass die nicht überall vorkommen?"

„Das haben sie gut beobachtet, Mr. Potter", antwortete Magister Baumann, die nun von einer schwachen bläulichen Aura umgeben war, „wenn ich es recht in Erinnerung habe, liegt Newcastle in der Nähe des Meeres? Ach, ich bin in Geographie noch nie besonders gut gewesen. Aber, wenn es so ist, dann kann es durchaus sein, dass die Schattenpilze dort etwas seltener sind, als hier im Inland. Sie vertragen den Salzgehalt in der Luft nicht so gut. Aber es gibt sie auch dort, es ist eine andere Form, die sich angepasst haben. Sie wachsen dort nur im Wald, aber es gibt sie auch an der Küste."

„Ach so.", sagte Harry. Es schien ihm eine plausible Erklärung zu sein. Magister Baumann forderte die Schüler nun auf, jeder ein paar, aber nur ein paar zu sammeln. Sie sollten möglichst mit einem Messer abgeschnitten werden, und da sie angenommen hatte, dass keiner der Schüler eines dabei hatte, verteilte sie Messer aus ihrem Korb. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war der Korb voll und leuchtete wie ein großer japanischer Lampion. 

„Vielen Dank, meine Lieben.", sagte Magister Baumann. „Ich denke, das wird für unseren Unterricht ausreichen. So, bevor wir nun hineingehen, möchte ich noch einen kurzen Hinweis geben. Morgen Nachmittag möchte ich meine erste Stunde ‚magisches Kochen' geben. Wenn sie Lust haben, daran teilzunehmen, dann möchte ich sie bitten, sich um fünfzehn Uhr in der Küche von Hogwarts einzufinden. Jetzt wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

Draco durfte das magische Licht auch wieder löschen, und Magister Baumann öffnete mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch die Flügel der Fensterläden, so dass sie mit dem herausfallenden Licht ohne Stolpern wieder zu der Treppe kamen.

Oben in der Eingangshalle, Neville hatte den Korb getragen und händigte ihn ihr gerade aus, rief sie Ron, Hermine und Harry mit geheimnisvollem Lächeln zu sich. 

„Ich finde ihre Idee für Halloween wirklich bezaubernd. Am Freitagabend, nach dem Essen kommen Sie doch bitte zu mir in das Klassenzimmer. Ich werde den Trank dann fertig haben. Er hält etwa drei Stunden an, wenn ich etwas mehr von den Pilzen hinzufüge, vielleicht sogar dreieinhalb. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich!", nickten alle Vier und grinsten. „Das wird ein Spaß!"

Plötzlich schlug sich Ron vor den Kopf.

„Wir sind so blöd!", rief er.

„Wieso?", fragten Hermine, Harry und Neville gleichzeitig. Auch Magister Baumann sah etwas überrascht aus.

„Mann, wir haben doch Klamotten an!", sagte Ron und hob beschwörend die Hände. „Da sieht man das doch gar nicht. Oder sollen wir nackt rumlaufen?"

Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken, und Neville wurde wiedereinmal rot.

„Hm, stimmt.", sagte Magister Baumann nachdenklich. „Daran habe ich auch nicht gedacht. Aber ich glaube, ich habe da schon eine Idee. Ich muss nur noch einmal in einem Buch nachsehen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es ein Elixier..."

„Was für ein Elixier?" Alle starrten gebannt auf die Lehrerin. Die aber schmunzelte nur und meinte:

„Lassen sie sich überraschen. Wir sehen uns am Samstag. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, bevor das Fest beginnt?"

Die Vier stimmten zu. Magister Baumann lächelte zum Abschied noch, ließ sich von Neville den Korb geben. Der hätte sie am liebsten noch begleitet und ihr geholfen, die Pilze zum Trocknen auszubreiten, aber sie lehnte dankend ab. Dann glitt sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwand hinter der Tür, die zum Lehrerflügel führte.

„Was für eine Frau...", stöhnte Neville mit glänzendem Gesicht.

Ron musste sich den Mund zu halten, um nicht los zu prusten und erntete von Hermine einen strengen Blick, der so viel heißen sollte, wie ‚Lass Neville in Ruhe!'

„Was wollen wir machen, wenn sie keine Lösung findet?", fragte Harry.

„Sie wird eine Lösung finden!", sagte Hermine bestimmt. „Schließlich ist sie eine Frau!"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fragte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Ganz einfach, mein lieber Ron.", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Frauen haben wesentlich mehr Ausdauer bei der Suche nach Lösungen. Sie geben einfach nicht so schnell auf, wie Männer."

„Ey, was soll der Quatsch den jetzt schon wieder!", warf Harry ärgerlich ein. „Ich habe eine ganz normale Frage gestellt und Ihr nutzt sie nur wieder um euch in die Wolle zu kriegen. Ich frag noch mal: Was machen wir, wenn sie keine Lösung findet?"

„Warts doch einfach ab!", sagte Hermine, hob die Nase und lief die Treppe hinauf.

„Mann ist die doof!", murmelte Ron. „Will die jetzt hier so einen Emanzen-Club eröffnen? Dann gute Nacht!"

Harry musste auf einmal gähnen. Er sah müde aus. 

„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt hoch und lege mich ins Bett. War ein ganz schöner Misttag."

Er fühlte wieder seine Knochen schmerzen, und mit einem Mal kam ihm die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse  des Tages. Nur der Abend war einigermaßen vergnüglich gewesen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Neville durchaus verstehen konnte. Was für eine Frau!

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und gingen schnell vorüber. Ein absoluter Höhepunkt war die Unterrichtsstunde bei Hagrid. Die Woolwoodys tollten mit den Schülern in ihrer unbeholfen wirkenden Art über die Wiese und spielten Verstecken mit ihnen. Hermine ging jetzt jeden Abend zu Hagrid und half ihm, die Tiere zu füttern. Eines Abends brachte sie eines dieser Wollknäuel mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sagte, dass es so anhänglich geworden sei, dass sie überlege, es zu adoptieren. Ron fragte sie, ob sie vielleicht ihren fetten Kater dafür in die Wüste schicken wollte, aber er erntete nur einen kühlen Blick.

Die ganze Zeit gingen Harry und Draco sich aus dem Weg. Wenn sie sich einmal begegneten, was in dem Trubel der Festvorbereitungen unvermeidbar war, dann sahen sie sich unsicher und äußerst skeptisch aber nicht ohne Neugier an. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, warfen sich aber auch keine Beleidigungen mehr an den Kopf. Vielmehr beobachteten sie einander, jeder darauf wartend, dass der Andere einen ersten Schritt machen würde. Sie mussten noch einmal miteinander reden, aber sie trauten sich nicht, aufeinander zuzugehen, vor allem wollten sie sich keine Blöße vor dem eigenen Haus geben.

Überraschenderweise kam am Donnerstag Mittag, als er in der Halle auf Hermine wartete, die vor dem Essen noch einmal auf die Toilette gegangen war,  Bletchley auf Harry zu. Etwas unbeholfen und sichtlich verunsichert brummte er „Hallo." Dann schien er einen Augenblick nach Worten zu suchen und presste dann hervor:

„Wir haben nachgedacht. Malfoy und ich, wir wollen mitmachen. Ich als Treiber und Draco als Jäger."

Harry war höchst überrascht, und er staunte Bletchley offen an. Dann grinste er.

„Find ich gut.", sagte er. Das war das Einzige, was er heraus bekam.

„Hör mal!", sagte Bletchley und schaute unsicher zu seinen Füßen hinunter. „War `n Missverständnis. Ist das wieder Ok?"

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Ohr, dann sah er Bletchley an, wusste zunächst nicht, was er sagen sollte, nickte einmal bedächtig und meinte:

„Jaaa. Ist Ok."

„Gut. Kannst ja mal an unseren Tisch kommen. Dann können wir darüber reden, ja?"

„Mach ich."

Bletchley schien sichtlich erleichtert. Er drehte sich um, wandte noch einmal den Kopf und hob kurz die Hand, dann schlurfte er davon. Harry stand kopfschüttelnd in der Halle und konnte es nicht fassen. Er fühlte sich ungemein erleichtert.

Am Freitag Abend kam Post. Hedwig war ein paar Tage verschwunden gewesen. Harry hatte sich aber keine Sorgen gemacht, denn er wusste, dass die lange Zeit in der Eulerei für die Vögel oft langweilig war und sie daher gerne mal für ein paar Tage ausflogen. Seltsamerweise waren sie immer dann wieder zurück, wenn man sie mit einem Brief  irgendwohin schicken wollte.

Hedwig war mit einem ganzen Schwarm von Eulen in den Speisesaal geflattert und hatte auf Harrys Teller zwei Briefe fallen lassen, die er nur mit Mühe davor bewahren konnte, mit Sauce durchtränkt zu werden. Es waren Briefe von Perpignans Place, einer hatte die Handschrift von Sirius und der Andere trug die Schriftzüge von Henry. Harry schob sie in seinen Umhang, beeilte sich mit dem Abendessen und brach schon nach wenigen Minuten in den Gryffindor-Turm auf.

Kaum dass er sich auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, nestelte er schon die Briefe aus seiner Tasche und brach hastig das Siegel, das auf Sirius Pergament befestigt war. Er begann zu lesen.

„Mein lieber Harry,

Es freut mich, Dir einmal gute Nachrichten mitteilen zu können. Dein Freund Henry ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und wir verbringen so schöne Abende miteinander, wie ich sie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr erlebt habe. Fast möchte ich meinen, wir könnten Freunde werden, so viel verbindet uns schon nach so kurzer Zeit.

Ich fühle mich hier ausgesprochen wohl, kann mich endlich einmal erholen und muss nicht ständig auf der Flucht sein. Ich habe sogar ein paar Pfund zugenommen. Du solltest mich sehen, nichts erinnert mehr an den Sirius, wie er aus Askaban geflohen ist. Henry war so freundlich, seinen Schneider kommen zu lassen und mir ein paar Maßanzüge und Umhänge nähen zu lassen. Sie müssen ein Vermögen gekostet haben und ich hoffe, dass ich irgendwann wieder nach London komme, so dass ich ihm die Summe aus meinen Ersparnissen zurückzahlen kann.

Henry hat viele Abende mit mir und Remus über Strategien gesprochen, wie wir meine Rehabilitation vorantreiben können. Leider ist das Ministerium zur Zeit wegen der Todesser etwas in Aufregung, so dass sie meinen Fall erst einmal auf Eis gelegt haben. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann das Schreiben endlich kommt. Henry hat ein paar Freunde im Ministerium und konnte so an Insider-Informationen kommen.

Er rät mir, einen offiziellen Revisions-Antrag beim Magier Gerichtshof zu stellen. Inzwischen haben wir auch einige wirklich stichhaltige Beweise für meine Unschuld in der Hand. Henry hat einen Anwalt zum Freund, einer aus seinem Orden, der in Britannien ein sehr hohes Ansehen hat und einer der Besten sein soll. Er kommt uns nächste Woche besuchen und wird sich meine Geschichte anhören und die Beweise sichten. 

Es sieht so aus, als könnten wir Anfang nächsten Jahres den Prozess neu aufrollen. Das wird zwar noch einmal ein sehr schwerer Gang, aber ich bin inzwischen sicher, dass alles gut ausgeht. Wirst Du an Weihnachten zu uns kommen? Wir alle würden uns sehr freuen.

Schreib mir mal, wie es Dir jetzt geht. Es soll ja einiges los sein in Eurer Schule.

Viele liebe Grüße sendet Dir

Dein Sirius."

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er fühlte unbändiges Glück durch seinen Körper strömen. Langsam ließ er den Brief sinken und starrte ins Leere. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Sirius in ordentlichen Kleidern aussah, vielleicht war er dem Sirius auf dem Hochzeitsphoto seiner Eltern wieder ein wenig ähnlicher geworden. Schließlich gab Harry sich einen Ruck, legte den Brief zur Seite und nahm sich das Pergament von Henry.

„Sei gegrüßt, Bruder.

Dein Pate ist ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse und ich genieße es, nicht mehr allein auf dem großen Anwesen zu sein. Arthur lässt Dich grüßen, und George Ollivander, der inzwischen wieder in seinen Laden zurück gekehrt ist, lässt dir einen Gruß von John ausrichten. Es geht ihm jetzt wieder einigermaßen besser, und er ist aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Vielleicht schafft er es noch, dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zu kommen, aber ich fürchte, die Schulbehörde wird seine Einschulung um ein Jahr verschieben. Erst muss er sich ganz erholen.

Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich schreibe, ist, dass ich Dich und Deine beiden Freunde gerne über Weihnachten zu mir einladen möchte. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Du Deinen Paten gerne wiedersehen möchtest, außerdem freue ich mich auch, ebenso Arthur, der jetzt schon über das Weihnachtsmenü nachdenkt, und wir werden noch ein paar Brüder zu Gast haben.  Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr unseren Orden ein wenig kennen lernt.

Schreibe mir bitte, ob Du kommst, und ob Du jemanden mitbringst.

Bis dann

Henry."

Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Eine Mischung von Aufregung und Freude durchströmte ihn. Er griff noch einmal zu dem Brief von Sirius, den er auf seine Bettdecke gelegt hatte. Der Brief war jedoch verschwunden und an seiner Stelle lag ein kleines Häufchen gelblichen Pulvers. In dem Moment fühlte er, wie das Pergament, das er noch in der Hand hielt, weich wurde und sich ebenfalls in Pulver auflöste. 

‚Schade!', dachte Harry, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Henry die Briefe präpariert hatte, so dass sie sich selbst zerstörten. Zu gerne hätte er die Zeilen von Sirius noch einmal gelesen, zu schön waren die Nachrichten und zu gerne hatte er von der Erholung seines Paten gelesen. Aber er verstand sehr wohl, dass diese beiden Briefe Informationen enthielten, die, so sie in falsche Hände gerieten, für ihre Schreiber und natürlich auch für Harry eine große Gefahr bedeuteten. 

Konnte er Ron mitnehmen? Hermine stand außer Frage. Sie war selbst in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht, und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass auch sie darauf brannte, mehr über die Gemeinschaft der Druiden zu erfahren. Aber Ron? Ron kannte das Geheimnis nicht, und er durfte es zumindest nicht aus Harrys oder Hermines Mund erfahren. Hatte Henry vor, Ron ebenfalls einzuweihen? Und wie hatte er es zu verstehen, dass Sirius vom „Orden" schrieb? War Sirius etwa schon ein Druide geworden? 

Eine Menge Fragen türmten sich vor Harry auf, und sein Besuch auf Perpignans Place gewann immer mehr an Spannung. Aber in jedem Falle freute er sich über die Einladung. Endlich konnte er einmal in sicherer Umgebung ein paar Tage mit Sirius verbringen, und Henry, das wurde Harry mit einem Mal in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, hatte er auch in sein Herz geschlossen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erinnerte er sich an die gebeugte und steinalte Gestalt von Arthur, und als er an die gemütlichen Stunden am Kamin der Bibliothek in Henrys Anwesen dachte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. 

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry ruhig und traumlos, und, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich ausgeruht und entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sein Körper hatte sich von den Prellungen erholt, nichts tat mehr weh, wenn er sich streckte, und er genoss es, die Arme hinter seinen Kopf zu legen und den Rücken durchzubiegen, um den Schlaf aus seinen Muskeln zu drücken.

Heute war der große Tag, das Fest, auf das sich alle Schüler im neuen Schuljahr freuten. Heute Abend würde es nicht nur ein tolles Essen geben, sondern sie würden in einer perfekten Verkleidung eine Menge Spaß haben. So verflog der Vormittag wie im Nu. Im Unterricht hatte kaum ein Schüler die nötige Aufmerksamkeit aufgebracht und die Lehrer nahmen es mit strenger Miene aber auch einem lustigen Augenzwinkern zur Kenntnis.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die Drei kurzentschlossen bei Hagrid, der sich über den Besuch sehr freute. Eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich stehend und ein Stück von Friedwulfas Keksen mampfend fragte Harry, ob Hagrid jetzt mit nach London reisen würde, wenn Dumbledore und er die Besen besorgen wollten.

„Natrürlich, Harry!", brummte Hagrid gemütlich. „Glaubst du denn, ich würde mir solch eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Allein das Bier im tropfenden Kessel ist es Wert, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Und wir werden Madeye Moody besuchen. Er wird mitkommen und ein wachsames Auge auf uns haben, man weiß ja nie in den düsteren Zeiten..."

„Glaubst du, dass wir Ärger mit den Todessern bekommen?", fragte Harry. „Ich dachte, sie wären jetzt ruhiger geworden. Henry hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er gesagt hat, dass Mr. Ollivander wieder in seinen Laden zurückgekehrt ist."

„Ach, ich denke, es ist ein wenig Gras über die Sache gewachsen. Dein spezieller Freund weiß ja jetzt, dass du in Hogwarts bist und er nicht an Dich herankommen kann. Ich schätze, er wird auf eine passende Gelegenheit warten."

„Ich wäre da sehr vorsichtig.", meldete sich Hermine. „Die Todesser sind ganz schön miese Typen!" Sie erinnerte sich an die Zwei, die sie auf offener Gasse bedrängt hatten. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry!", sagte Hagrid beruhigend. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemort dich ausgerechnet am nächsten Dienstag auf offener Straße angreifen wird. Er fürchtet sich zwar nicht mehr vor dir, seit er auf diesem Friedhof dein Blut mit seinem gemischt hat, aber er ist auch ein politisch denkender Mensch. Eine so offene Konfrontation schadet ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation eher, als dass sie ihm nützt. Er ist sich seiner Anhänger noch nicht ganz sicher, und er weiß, dass das Ministerium alles tut, seiner habhaft zu werden. Moody und alle anderen Auroren sind wieder aktiv, und das ist eine Truppe, die sogar er fürchten muss."

„Ich freue mich darauf, Moody kennen zu lernen.", meinte Harry und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Und wenn er dabei ist, dann brauchen wir uns auch keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Hm, da fällt mir ein," sagte Hagrid, „es kommt noch jemand mit. Diese neue Lehrerin, die wollte sich auch mal London, oder besser, die Winkelgasse ansehen. Professor Dumbledore hat sie eingeladen, er meint, dass das eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, einmal etwas über Land und Leute zu lernen."

„Meinst du, Hagrid", fragte jetzt Ron, „wir beide könnten auch mitfahren?" er deutete dabei auf Hermine und sich. „Ich habe nach den Ferien noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, dort einzukaufen, und mir fehlen noch ein paar wichtige Sachen. Federn zum Beispiel..."

Hagrid überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: 

„Ich werd mal mit Dumbledore reden. Was habt ihr am Dienstag für Unterricht?"

„Verteidigung ..." Ron sprach das Wort mit deutlicher Abneigung aus.

Hagrid grinste. 

„Bei Snape? Mal schauen, was ich machen kann..."

„Danke, Hagrid!", rief Ron erfreut. Hagrid wiegelte aber ab, denn er konnte keinen Erfolg versprechen. Inzwischen hatte es draußen zu dämmern begonnen. Hermine wollte sich noch ein Bisschen schön machen, wie sie es ausdrückte. Ron und Harry sahen sich an und grinsten. Hagrid lächelte verständnisvoll und begleitete die Drei zur Tür.

„Viel Spaß heut Abend!", rief er hinter ihnen her. „Bin mal gespannt, als was ihr geht!"

„Lass dich überraschen!", rief Harry zurück. Dann folgte er den beiden über die Wiese zum Schloss hinauf.

Um halb Acht stiegen sie aufgeregt die Treppe hinunter zu dem Verließ, in dem die Unterrichtsstunden für Zaubertränke statt fanden. Magister Baumann erwartete sie bereits. Sie hatte ein kleines violettes Feuer auf einem der Labortische entfacht und in dem Kessel, der auf einem Dreibein über der Flamme stand, brodelte ein interessant nach Waldboden duftendes Gebräu. Es hatte eine gelbe Farbe und kleine braune Stückchen wurden darin herum gewirbelt.

„Na, ihr seid ja pünktlich auf die Minute!", begrüßte Magister Baumann sie. „Der Trank ist fertig. Aber ich möchte erst einmal eure Kleider behandeln, sonst sieht man ja nichts."

Sie nahm aus ihrer Handtasche ein kleines Flakon mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Hermine war als erste an der Reihe. Magister Baumann bat sie, ihren Umhang auszuziehen, besprühte ihre Hose und ihren Pullover mit einem feinen Nebel und legte dann den Umhang auf den Tisch, um mit ihm ebenso zu verfahren. Nachdem Ron, Neville und Harry die gleiche Prozedur hinter sich gebracht hatten, verteilte Miss Baumann den Trank auf fünf tönerne Becher, nahm einen und bedeutete den vieren, sich ebenfalls einen zu nehmen. Wie auf Kommando hoben sie ihren Becher zu den Lippen und tranken ihn in einem Zug aus. 

Harry erinnerte sich an den scheußlichen Geschmack des Vielsafttrankes und all der anderen Tränke, die sie im Unterricht gebraut und an sich ausprobiert hatten. Daher war er angenehm überrascht, dass dieser Trank durchaus gut schmeckte. 

Magister Baumann schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. 

„Ich habe etwas hinzugefügt, das den Geschmack angenehmer macht.", verkündete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln jedoch wurde immer breiter und lippenloser, bis nur noch ein kahler Kranz ihrer ebenmäßigen Zähne zu sehen war. Das Gesicht verlor an Form und begann in einem unheimlichen grünen Licht zu glimmen. Harry sah sich nach den Anderen um. Nur noch als Umrisse konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um menschliche Wesen handelte. Das ganze Skelett glomm nun durch die Umhänge hindurch und überstrahlte die Körper seiner Freunde. Ein wohlig-gruseliger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als eines der Skelette anfing zu sprechen, und dabei nur die Bewegung des Kiefers zu sehen war. 

„Das sieht ja toll aus", hörte er Hermine sagen.

„Harry, wer bist du denn?", meldete sich Ron und wedelte mit einer Knochenhand in der Luft herum. 

„Hier bin ich!", sagte Harry und versuchte sich in einem tiefen, hohlen Lachen. Dabei hob er beide Arme, spreizte die Finger und ging bedrohlich auf das Skelett zu, das gerade mit Rons Stimme gesprochen hatte. Neville zuckte ein wenig zurück. 

„Mannomann, mannomann", stöhnte er. „Das ist ja richtig unheimlich!"

„Neville!", lachte Ron.  „mach dir nicht ins Hemd! Meinst du, du siehst besser aus?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schrecklich aussieht.", gestand Neville mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

„Ich glaube, wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben, heute Abend!", ließ sich Magister Baumann vernehmen. „Wollen wir aufbrechen?"

Sie verließen das Gewölbe und wanderten den Gang entlang. 

„Ich finde es toll, dass sie auch mitmachen!", sagte Hermine.

„Ach, wissen sie, Hermine", antwortete Miss Baumann, „Ich war auch einmal Schülerin in einer Zaubererschule. Wir haben damals jede Menge Unsinn gemacht. Wir waren eine Clique von fünf Mädchen, die nichts ausgelassen haben. Wenn ich daran denke, wie wir unseren Hausmeister immer hochgenommen haben."

Sie musste lachen.

„Hatten sie auch so einen wie unseren Mr. Filch, so ein Ekel?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Mr. Filch ist ein Ekel? Das ist mir neu. Zu mir ist er immer ausgesprochen höflich!"

„Zu uns nicht.", stellte Harry fest. „Er sucht immer einen Grund, einen von uns Schülern zu bestrafen oder bei den Lehrern zu verpetzen. Aber am schlimmsten ist Miss Norris. Sie kennen doch seine Katze?"

„Dieses kleine Ungeheuer, das überall herumstreift? Wo man immer den Eindruck hat, sie hört einem ganz genau zu? Die kenn ich. Nein, unser Hausmeister war an sich ein ganz netter Mensch. Er hatte sieben Kinder, die selber alle Schüler auf Burg Rabeneck waren. Er hat auch nur geschimpft, wenn wir es zu arg getrieben hatten."

Sie stiegen gerade die Treppe hinauf und betraten die große Halle. Hier war wunderbar geschmückt worden. An jeder der Säulen hingen Lampions, die unterschiedlichste finstere magische Wesen darstellten und durch kleine flackernde Kerzen erleuchtet wurden, wodurch sie fast lebendig wirkten. Kleine, durchscheinende Gespenster und Fledermäuse flatterten durch die Halle und umschwirrten den großen Kronleuchter, wie die Motten das Licht. 

Im Speisesaal waren die Tische mit schwarzen Tüchern gedeckt, auf denen kristallenes Geschirr wie Eisblumen blitzte. Überall auf den Tischen standen leuchtende Kürbisse, und  auch an den Wänden hingen sie und tauchten den Saal in ein geheimnisvolles, düsteres Licht. Der Himmel des Saales zeigte, obwohl draußen inzwischen undurchdringlicher Nebel herrschte, einen klaren Sternenhimmel und der Mond hatte ein Gesicht, als wäre er selber ein geschnitzter Kürbis. 

Mitten in diesem Himmel schwebte ein gigantischer Kürbis, der aus Hagrids Monsterzüchtung stammen konnte, und statt einer Kerze loderte ein magisches Feuer in seinem Bauch und aus den Öffnungen für Mund, Nase und Augen waberte künstlicher Nebel herunter und legte einen unheimlichen Schleier in die Luft. Auch hier flogen Gespenster und Fledermäuse durch die Luft. Links neben dem Lehrertisch war eine kleine Bühne errichtet worden, auf der einige Musikinstrumente und ein Schlagzeug standen.

Die Schüler, die an den verschiedenen Tischen saßen oder zwischen ihnen herumwieselten hatten die tollsten Gewänder an. Einige hatten sich als Gespenster verkleidet, andere liefen als Vampire herum und wieder andere hatten sich Masken von schrumpeligen Hexen oder Monstern auf den Kopf gesetzt. Das beliebteste Spiel schien das Anschleichen und Erschrecken von Mitschülern zu sein. Immer wieder drang ein erschrecktes Gekreisch durch Stimmengewirr. Dumbledore hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. 

Er hatte bereits am Lehrertisch in Gesellschaft von Hagrid, Professor Sprout und Professor McGonagall platzgenommen und betrachtete die Szene mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein ungeheurer Lärm von Stimmen, Lachen und Giggeln drang aus der weit geöffneten Tür heraus. Als die fünf Skelette von der Halle aus den Speisesaal betraten, schrieen einige der Mädchen aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen entsetzt auf und lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ankömmlinge. Stille kehrte ein.

Harry und seine Freunde steuerten auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu, während Magister Baumann sich aus der Gruppe löste und gespenstisch schwebend auf den Lehrertisch zuglitt. Professor Sprout war aufgestanden.

„Aber das...!", begann sie. „Das sind ja Leuchtpilze! Woher haben sie das?"

„Ach bitte, Professor Sprout!", sagte Magister Baumann begütigend. „Lassen sie den Kindern doch ihren Spaß!"

„Ich...ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie... sie können sie nur gestohlen haben! Und dass sie da mitmachen! Magister Baumann! Das hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut!"

„Ich bitte dich, meine Liebe", mischte sich Dumbledore nun ein. „Es ist ein Schülerspaß. Wir haben Halloween, da gelten andere Gesetze!"

„Ich finde aber, sie sollen betraft werden, für diesen Frevel. Sie hätten mich fragen sollen!" Professor Sprout war sichtlich erregt. „Sagen sie mir die Namen dieser Schüler, Magister!"

Magister Baumann öffnete die blitzende Reihe von Zähnen, was allem Anschein nach ein Lächeln darstellen sollte.

„Nein!", sagte sie vergnügt, aber bestimmt. 

„Gut", meinte Professor Sprout beleidigt. „Da ich sehe, dass es Gryffindors sind, kann ich nur das Haus bestrafen. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug!"

Damit setzte sie sich wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. 

„Hättest du ihnen denn von den Leuchtpilzen gegeben, wenn sie gefragt hätten?", fragte Dumbledore und sah sie grinsend über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. 

„Wo denkst du hin, Albus? Natürlich nicht!", sagte Professor Sprout spitz.

„Siehst du.", meinte Dumbledore gelassen. „Aber ich muss sagen, das sind die schönsten Verkleidungen für heute. Richtig einfallsreich. Ich finde, das muss belohnt werden. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir geben jedem der vier zwanzig Punkte. Was meinst du, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sah sichtlich irritiert zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Sprout hin und her. Dann lächelte sie eines ihrer sehr selten Lächeln, nickte und sagte:

„Wie du meinst, Albus."

Jetzt war Professor Sprout richtig beleidigt, was sich erst legte, als sie das vierte Glas Glühwein heruntergekippt hatte. Nun begann sie über den Vorfall zu lachen, lallte einiges unzusammenhängendes Zeugs und wankte später nach einigen weiteren Gläsern laut singend aus dem Speisesaal hinaus.

Inzwischen waren Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville zuerst mit schierem Entsetzen empfangen worden. Sie sahen auch einfach unheimlich aus. Parvati klammerte sich an Seamus Finnigan, der, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie legte und es durchaus als angenehm empfand, eine so reizende Mitschülerin neben sich sitzen zu haben und ihr seinen schützenden Arm reichen zu können. 

Lavender Brown fand als erste ihre Fassung wieder. 

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte sie und versuchte ein Grinsen, das aber nicht so ganz zu ihrem entsetzten Blick passte.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", brummte Harry mit der tiefsten und hohlsten Stimme, die er zustande brachte. „Das hier ist Neville, das Hermine und das ist Ron, meine Wenigkeit nennt sich Harry."

„Stimmt nicht! Ich bin Ron", meckerte das Skelett, das Harry mit Hermine bezeichnet hatte. Dann schwang es sich auf einen Stuhl, griff sich eine Walnuss aus der Kristallschale, knackte sie mit den Zähnen und ließ sie in seinem Gebiss verschwinden. Es sah urkomisch aus, wie sein Gebiss darauf herummahlte.

„Hey, wie habt ihr das gemacht?", wollte Angelina wissen. „Das sieht richtig unheimlich aus!"

Ron senkte seine Stimme. „Neville und ich", sagte er leise, „wir haben uns in die Gewächshäuser geschlichen, und ein paar von diesen Leuchtpilzen geklaut."

Er blickte kurz zum Lehrertisch hinüber und sah, wie Professor Sprout, mit einer Hand zu ihnen herüberwinkend, aufgeregt mit Magister Baumann sprach. Sie stritten gerade über die Leuchtpilze. Wenige Sekunden später zog Professor Sprout dem Haus Gryffindor die Punkte ab und Dumbledore prämierte ihre Verkleidung als die beste des Abends. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Hagrid, der lächelnd herüberwinkte und seinen Daumen in die Höhe hielt. Offensichtlich wollte er damit andeuten, dass ihm die „Verkleidung" gefiel.

„Wie?", fragte Lee Jordan, „Neville war dabei? Der macht sich doch sonst immer in die Hose, wenn es spannend wird?"

„Ach so denkt ihr über mich?", fragte Neville beleidigt. Lee wurde rot, er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Neville genau neben ihm saß, diese Skelette sahen auch wirklich Eines wie das Andere aus. 

"Ach Neville, so hat er es sicher nicht gemeint.", versuchte Dean Thomas zu vermitteln. „Ich mein', besonders mutig bist du ja wirklich nicht. Aber ich finde es klasse, dass du dabei warst."

„Danke.", murmelte Neville.

„Tschuldigung, Neville!", sagte Lee. „Find ich auch gut. Ist mir nur so rausgerutscht."

„Und wer ist der fünfte?", fragte Lavender und zeigte zum Lehrertisch hinüber. 

„Das ist Magister Baumann!", sagte Neville stolz, denn er schrieb sich einiges davon auf seine Fahne, dass sie mitgemacht hatte. „Sie hat uns den Trank gemacht."

„Ist ja irre.", meinte Dean. „Ich hab sie immer für so `ne ganz brave gehalten. Wie man sich irren kann..." Ein wenig Bewunderung lag in seiner Stimme.

Mit einem Mal tönte Professor Dumbledores Stimme durch den Saal. Er hatte sie mit Hilfe des Sonorus-Spruchs verstärkt.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, darf ich um etwas Ruhe bitten?", sagte er laut und wartete, bis das Gemurmel und Gelache abgeebbt war. „Heute ist der einunddreißigste Oktober und wir feiern das Halloweenfest. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei. Wir haben natürlich auch etwas Besonderes für heute vorgesehen. Auf dieser Bühne, die ihr dort sehen könnt", und dabei wies er mit dem Arm in die Richtung, „wird heute eine Gruppe von Jungen Leuten ihr Debüt geben. Es ist eine Gruppe, die von Schülern der siebten Klasse aufgebaut wurde, und die die Ferien genutzt hat, einige Songs einzustudieren. Begrüßt mit mir zusammen die ‚Roaring Dragons'!"

Beifall brandete auf, die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch wurde aufgestoßen und fünf in wildesten Kostümen verkleideten Gestalten stürmten auf die Bühne. Sie griffen nach den Instrumenten und begannen einen schnellen Rock'n Roll anzustimmen. Im Saal wurde es düster, aber die Kürbisse drehten sich zur Bühne und begannen, mit bunten Lichtblitzen im Takt der Noten zu leuchten. Sofort war der Platz vor der Bühne gefüllt mit verkleideten Schülern, die im Takt der Musik auf und nieder hopsten und in die Hände klatschten. 

„Die sind gut!", brüllte Ron gegen die Lautstärke an und begann zu tanzen. In der Dunkelheit leuchteten seine Knochen hell und es sah sehr komisch aus, wie er und die anderen Skelette in der Menge tanzten. Harry antwortete nicht, aber er nickte heftig. 

Das Konzert dauerte fast eineinhalb Stunden. Neben einigen selbst geschriebenen Liedern spielten sie eine Reihe von bekannten Stücken, und der ganze Saal tobte vor Begeisterung. Dann machten sie eine Pause, spielten danach aber noch fast bis Mitternacht. Langsam begannen die Skelette zu verblassen und die Gesichter von Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry nahmen wieder Gestalt an. Auch Magister Baumann, die sich zum Tanzen zu ihnen gesellt hatte, erhielt ihr Aussehen wieder zurück. 

Kurz nach Mitternacht war das Fest zu Ende. Die Schüler strömten gut gelaunt aus dem Speisesaal und in ihre Türme zurück. In der Halle gingen die Vier neben Magister Baumann her. 

„Vielen Dank, dass sie das gemacht haben.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaub, sie sind echt in Ordnung!"

Magister Baumann lächelte ihn an und zeigte ihre weißen Zähne.

„Ich hab's gern getan.", sagte sie. „Außerdem wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich verkleiden sollte. Ihr habt mich auf eine tolle Idee gebracht. Eigentlich muss ich mich bedanken."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Schnell verabschiedete er sich und lief die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Oben drehte er sich noch einmal um und winkte. Sie winkte zurück. Ron, Hermine und Neville kamen hinter ihm her, die Treppe herauf.

Einige der Gryffindors standen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und scherzten miteinander. Als die Vier durch das Portraitloch stiegen, kam Fred direkt auf sie zu. Es schien, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. 

„Ihr müsst unbedingt an das Rezept kommen.", sagte er aufgeregt. „Das brauchen wir für unseren Scherzartikelladen!"

„Dafür brauchst du aber auch Leuchtpilze.", bemerkte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, Professor Sprout hat sich ganz schön aufgeregt.", meinte Neville. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie sie mit Magister Baumann geredet hat?"

„Ach, die Sprout!", sagte George und winkte ab. „Die ist das geringste Problem. Wir besorgen uns eine Kultur und züchten selber Pilze. Bei uns zuhause haben wir so schön feuchte Keller, da werden wir irgendwann nicht mehr wissen, wohin mit dem Zeug."

„Damit werden wir Tausende von Galeonen verdienen.", freute Fred sich händereibend. „Sie werden es uns aus den Händen reißen."

„Ich frag sie.", sagte Neville plötzlich. „Ich glaube, sie zeigt es mir."

Alle starrten Neville an. Das war ein Zug von ihm, den sie noch nicht kannten. Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

„Finde ich total in Ordnung, dass du das machen willst.", sagte er anerkennend. 

Harry war sehr zufrieden mit dem Tag. Lange flüsterte er noch mit Ron, als sie in ihren Betten lagen. Sie lachten über die lustigen Szenen des Abends und sie fanden beide Anerkennung für Neville, der sich seit neuestem in einem ganz anderen Licht zeigte, und natürlich auch für Magister Baumann.

„Sie ist eine tolle Frau!", flüsterte Ron.

„Echt!", bestätigte Harry.


	9. Mad Eye

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 8: Endlich geht es nach London. Aber einige Erwartungen werden bitter enttäuscht. Harry kommt sich wohl vor wie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm... 

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

8. Mad Eye 

Harry war froh, dass er an diesem Dienstag Professor Snape und seinem katastrophalen Unterricht entgehen konnte. Bislang hatte Snape die Stunden nur genutzt, um Harry herunter zu machen oder ihm übermenschliche Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Gelernt hatten sie alle noch nichts, sie hatten nur seinen widerlichen Ergüssen über Harrys Fehler und Voldemorts Macht lauschen müssen. Im Zaubertränke-Unterricht hatten sie wenigstens einige Tränke brauen können, und bei allem Hass, den Snape versprüht hatte, vergingen sie Stunden doch wenigstens in halbwegs vernünftiger Zeit. Aber das, was er den Schülern aus Gryffindor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bot, konnte an Langweiligkeit und Selbstbeweihräucherung kaum noch übertroffen werden.

Harry hatte sich einen Wecker von Neville geliehen, der sogar funktionierte. Schon frühmorgens, noch bei tiefer Dunkelheit, hatte er sich angezogen und war in den leeren Speisesaal hinunter gegangen. Die Hauselfen waren über Nacht fleißig gewesen, hatten vom Abendessen des letzten Tages alle Reste beseitigt, gefegt und gewischt, und sauber und ordentlich die Tische für das Frühstück eingedeckt. In den Karaffen schimmerte schon golden der Orangensaft und wie jeden Morgen waren die Schalen mit frischem Obst gefüllt. 

Professor Dumbledore saß allein am Lehrertisch. Als er Harry eintreten sah, lächelte er und winkte ihn zu sich. Harry mopste sich eine Traube vom Gryffindor-Tisch, ließ sie in seinem Mund verschwinden und schlenderte durch die Tischreihen zum Lehrertisch hinüber. 

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte ihn Professor Dumbledore gut gelaunt. „Schön, dass wir es doch noch geschafft haben, nach London zu fahren."

„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore.", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Noch sind wir nicht da!"

„Na, seit wann bist du so pessimistisch?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Setz dich zu mir, allein frühstückt es sich nicht besonders gut. Und, hast du dir außer den Besen noch etwas vorgenommen?"

Harry setzte sich. Er griff in den Brotkorb und zog einen Toast heraus. Dann strich er sich dick Butter darauf, ließ den Honig in einem feinen Faden von einem Löffel fließen, malte eine Spirale auf den Toast und biss dann herzhaft hinein.

„Ich weiß noch nicht.", sagte er dann und schluckte. „Vielleicht möchte ich Mr. Ollivander besuchen. Er hat mir sehr geholfen. Schade, dass Ron und Hermine nicht mitkommen können."

„Ja, es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit dafür. Wenn das herauskommt, kann ich wirklich Ärger bekommen."

„Und wegen mir nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, bei dir ist es etwas Anderes. Hermine hat Muggel-Eltern, die Hogwarts als ganz normale Schule verstehen. Und Rons Vater ist im Ministerium, und seine Mutter ist auch nicht ohne. Stell dir vor, den beiden passiert etwas. Aber du hast keine Eltern mehr, deine Verwandten haben dich in die Obhut von Hogwarts gegeben und ich bin, solange du hier oder in der Zaubererwelt bist, so etwas, wie dein Vormund. Natürlich nicht im rechtlichen Sinne. Und Sirius hat, als ich ihn auf dem Landgut deines Freundes gefragt habe, zugestimmt."

„Wie? Haben sie da schon gewusst, dass wir nach London fahren?"

Dumbledore lächelte wieder.

„Sagen wir, gewusst habe ich es noch nicht, aber ich hatte die Ahnung, dass die gute Minerva das Schreiben des Ministeriums ernst nehmen würde. Und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was ich sagen soll..."

Harry starrte Professor Dumbledore mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Bewunderung an. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass Dumbledore nicht nur der Direktor der Schule, sondern ein ganz besonderer Freund zu sein schien. 

Schwere Schritte und das Schlagen der Eingangstür ließen ihn aufblicken. Hagrid kam herein. Auch er machte einen fröhlichen Eindruck. Er stapfte durch den Saal und ließ sich auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch nieder.

„N'Morgen.", brummte er. „Ihr seid ja Frühaufsteher. Kannst es nicht erwarten, neue Besen zu kaufen?"

Harry grinste. Hagrid kannte ihn. Er hätte es nie im Leben verschlafen, zu sehr hatte er sich darauf gefreut. Und jetzt, da auch die Slytherins am gleichen Strang zogen, war ihm auch ganz leicht ums Herz. Als hätte Hagrid in seinen Gedanken gelesen, fragte er:

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich meine wie hast du Malfoy und seine Jungs überredet?"

„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen?"

„Du weißt doch, dass hier die Wände Ohren haben. Irgendjemand schnappt etwas auf, erzählt es seinen Freunden, und die erzählen es anderen und irgendwann schafft's das dann über die große Wiese bis in meine Hütte."

„Ich glaube", meldete sich Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Blick, „Unser Harry möchte lieber darüber schweigen. Lass ihm Zeit..."

„War es so schlimm?", grinste Hagrid.

Harry nickte. Er nahm sich einen zweiten Toast, der, genau wie die anderen, durch irgendeinen seltsamen Zauber heiß war, als ob er gerade eben getoastet worden wäre, und wiederholte die Prozedur, ihn mit Butter und Honig zu tränken. Inzwischen hatte er sich seine Tasse mit heißem Kakao vollgegossen, etwas Zucker untergerührt, und verspeiste jetzt den Toast, indem er abwechselnd einen Bissen und einen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm. Er genoss es, mit den beiden Freunden am Lehrertisch zu sitzen und fast als ihresgleichen zu gelten.

Dann kam Magister Baumann hereingeglitten. Sie hatte sich in einen smaragdgrünen Umhang geworfen, ihr Haar zu einem Knoten gedreht und mit einer ebenso grünen, samtenen Schleife gebunden. Sie war geschminkt und schien es gerne zu sehen, dass die beiden Männer und der Schüler mit einer gewissen Bewunderung ihren Weg durch den Speisesaal verfolgten.

„Sie sehen blendend aus, Miss Baumann.", sagte Dumbledore charmant. „Setzen sie sich zu uns. Freuen sie sich, einmal aus diesem Nest heraus und in das große London zu kommen?"

Magister Baumann lächelte ihn geschmeichelt an, wünschte einen guten Morgen und nahm Platz. Sie schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und trank ihn, die Tasse wärmend in ihren schmalen Händen haltend, langsam aus.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, schlug Dumbledore vor, nun aufzubrechen. Vorher zauberte er jedoch noch vier Taschen mit etwas Reiseproviant herbei, von denen jeder sich eine nahm. Dann standen sie auf, gingen die große Treppe hinauf und folgten dem Gang, der zum Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Im Büro angekommen, bat er sie, noch einen Augenblick Platz zu nehmen, er wolle den Portschlüssel vorbereiten. Professor Dumbledore verschwand durch einen kleine Tür, die unscheinbar zwischen zwei Regalen hinter seinem Schreibtisch in ein Hinterzimmer führte.

Harry sah sich um. Es hatte inzwischen gedämmert und das Büro, nur von einer spärlichen Lampe und dem milchigen Morgenlicht beleuchtet, lag geheimnisvoll im Halbdunkel vor ihm. Er kannte das Büro nun schon mehrere Jahre, zum ersten mal war er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr hier gewesen und hatte beobachtet, wie der wunderschöne Vogel sich in Rauch und Flammen aufgelöst hatte. Damals hatte Dumbledore ihn über die seltsamen Eigenschaften eines Phoenix aufgeklärt. Harrys Blick wanderte zu der Stange, auf der Fawks, der Phoenix immer saß. Fawks hatte, als sie das Büro betreten hatten, seinen Kopf unter dem Flügel hervorgezogen. Jetzt saß er da und sah Harry ins Gesicht. 

Seine Augen hatten einen eigenartigen, aber vollkommen ruhigen Ausdruck. Fast blickten sie freundlich, jedenfalls beschlich Harry das Gefühl, Fawks würde ihn ansehen, als wolle er sagen: ‚Du machst es schon richtig. Vertraue mir.' ‚Ich werde irgendwann noch einmal zu dir kommen.', dachte Harry. ‚Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber ich muss mit dir reden...' Der Phoenix senkte seinen Kopf, und in Harry entstand der Gedanke, dass der Vogel genickt hatte.

Dann kam Professor Dumbledore zurück. Er hatte einen alten Socken über seinen Zauberstab gehängt, der zwar offensichtlich frisch gewaschen, aber über und über mit Löchern versehen war. 

„Tut mir leid", sagte er. „aber ich habe auf die Schnelle nichts anderes gefunden. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, dann fassen wir ihn jetzt alle mit unserer rechten Hand an und werden dann in wenigen Augenblicken im Wohnzimmer von Alastor Moody sein. Miss Baumann? Harry, Hagrid?"

Auffordernd hielt er den Zauberstab mit dem alten Socken in die Mitte und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Zögernd bewegte Harry seine Hand in Richtung des Sockens, und als alle ihn auf das Kommando „Eins, zwei,...drei!' berührten, spürte er das wohlbekannte aber immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftige Gefühl, es würde ihm jemand der Bauchnabel herausziehen. Augenblicklich verschwamm das Büro, er wurde wie an einem Haken in die Luft gezerrt, sah in dem Sog das Schloss in der Ferne verschwinden und landete nach einem höllischen Ritt durch die Lüfte unsanft auf einem alten, mottenzerfressenen persischen Teppich.

„Uups!", hörte er Magister Baumann aufstöhnen. „Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen." Im nächsten Augenblick schrie sie spitz auf und klammerte sich an den Arm von Hagrid. „Mein Gott, wer ist das?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Gestatten...Mein Name ist Moody, Alastor Moody.", knurrte eine Stimme aus der Tiefe des Raumes heraus. Harry fuhr herum und sah in ein vertrautes schreckliches Gesicht. Madeye Moody saß in einem zerschlissenen Ohrensessel, die Hände auf einen knorrigen Stock gestützt, sein Holzbein über das gesunde geschlagen und versuchte, mit seinem zerstörten Gesicht ein freundliches Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Sein magisches Auge, das wie eine übergroße weiße Murmel in der Augenhöhle lag und dem Moody den Beinamen ‚Madeye' verdankte, rotierte blitzschnell um seine Achse, und fand nur mühsam einen Ruhepunkt, nur um dann mit brennender Intensität auf die Ankömmlinge zu starren.

Magister Baumann erholte sich von ihrem ersten Schreck. Sie hielt die Hand vor den Mund, als wolle sie einen weiteren Schrei zurück halten, dann versuchte auch sie ein Lächeln und stotterte:

„Oh, es tut mir so leid, dass ich mich erschrocken habe. Professor Dumbledore hat mir schon so viel über sie erzählt, aber ich..."

„Oh, es ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte Moody freundlich mit seiner krächzenden, tiefen Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass ich kein Adonis bin, und ich verstehe ihre Reaktion durchaus. Ich vergrabe mich schon seit Jahren in diesem Haus, und gehe nur an die frische Luft, wenn ich getarnt bin, oder wenn es dunkel ist. Machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas...überrascht war.", antwortete Magister Baumann. „Aber ich muss ihnen sagen, dass es mich freut, einen so berühmten Auroren, wie sie, kennen zu lernen."

Moody verzog sein Gesicht zu einem maskenhaften Lächeln, das freundlich wirken sollte, ihn aber wegen seiner immensen Blessuren, die er bei der Arbeit davon getragen hatte, nur noch mehr entstellte. 

"Danke.", sagte er, dann sah er auf die anderen Ankömmlinge und sein Blick blieb bei Harry hängen. Das magische Auge klappte kurz nach hinten. Harry wusste, dass Moody ständig, auch in sicheren Umgebungen mit diesem Auge prüfte, ob eine Gefahr im Anmarsch war. Dann drehte sich das Auge wieder nach vorne und fixierte Harry.

„Du bist der junge Potter, nicht war?", knurrte Moody.

Harry nickte ehrfürchtig. Auch er war sichtlich beeindruckt von seinem Gegenüber. Er kannte Moody von seinem letzten Schuljahr her. Zumindest kannte er eine exakte Kopie von Moody, denn dieser war von einem der treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und betäubt worden. Das war Barty Crouch Junior, der Sohn des Ministeriumszauberers Barty Crouch Senior, der im letzten Jahr noch der Chef von Rons älterem Bruder Percy war. Crouch Junior hatte sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes die Gestalt von Moody verschafft, hatte sich in Hogwarts und das Vertrauen der Schüler eingeschlichen und Harry über die schweren Prüfungen des Trimagischen Turniers geholfen. Dabei hatte er nur ein Ziel verfolgt. Er wollte Harry in die Hände Voldemorts spielen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang, indem er den Pokal des Turniers in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte. Dieser hatte Harry und Cedric Diggory auf einen alten Friedhof verfrachtet, Voldemort hatte Harry Blut stehlen können und war damit zu seiner alten Gestalt und Macht zurückgekehrt.

Harry hatte Moody nur kurz gesehen, als Dumbledore ihn aus Crouchs Koffer befreite, in dem er durch einen Zauber gefesselt fast ein ganzes Jahr verbracht hatte. Aber die Wesensart des alten Kämpfers war Harry vertraut, Crouch Junior hatte es verstanden, ihn täuschend echt zu imitieren.  

„Freut mich.", sagte Moody. „Wir hatten ja nicht viel Zeit, vor den Ferien. Und du möchtest heute in die Winkelgasse?"

„Wir wollen neue Besen kaufen, für unsere Schulmannschaft.", sagte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Alastor, alter Junge.", sagte nun Professor Dumbledore, der sich zunächst ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Albus! Habe dich zuerst gar nicht gesehen, hast dich hinter diesem Riesen versteckt. Hallo Hagrid! Danke der Nachfrage. Habe mich inzwischen wieder ganz gut berappelt, aber ich muss schon sagen, in meinem Alter fast ein ganzes Jahr in einen Koffer eingesperrt zu sein, das hinterlässt Spuren."

Hagrid grinste. Auch er kannte Moody von früher, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Albus Dumbledore, der ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad von Moody war, aber er wusste genug über ihn, um sich nicht von seinem Aussehen schrecken zu lassen. 

„Hallo Mr. Moody.", sagte er. 

„Ja, dann...", begann Moody und sah sich in seinem unaufgeräumten Wohnzimmer um. „Nehmt euch einen Stuhl und setzt euch. Ich meine, wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge besprechen, bevor wir uns nach draußen wagen."

Harry sah sich um. Eine solche Unordnung hatte er noch nicht einmal im Hause der Weasleys gesehen, obwohl dort ein herrliches und herzerfrischendes Chaos herrschte. Moody lebte allein, und er war ein alter Knochen. Das sah man an jedem Winkel seiner Wohnung, die mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Dingen vollgestopft war. Ein Tisch schaute verzagt unter Bergen von Büchern, Pergamenten und allerlei magischen Instrumenten hervor. Überall standen Geräte in der Gegend herum, die der Beobachtung der Gegend und der Warnung vor schwarzer Magie dienten. Auf den Pergamenten standen mehrere gebrauchte Tassen mit Kaffeeresten, ungespülte Teller und Schachteln mit Cornflakes und anderen Trockenspeisen herum. 

Regale an den Wänden waren zum Bersten mit Büchern und Zeitungen gefüllt, zwischen denen Kristallkugeln, Spiktometer und andere Anzeigeinstrumente nahezu verschwanden. Alles war mit Staub bedeckt. Die Stühle, die Moody gemeint hatte, trugen Stapel alter Zeitungen, Schriftstücke und Pergamente, die mit seltsamen Zeichen vollgekritzelt waren. Die noch freien Stellen an der Wand waren mit Zeitungsberichten allerlei magischer Verbrechen und den Photos der schlimmsten schwarzen Zauberer, die in den letzten dreißig Jahren ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten, in heillosem Durcheinander bepflastert. Nur eines fehlte: ein Photo des schlimmsten aller Magier. Das Photo von Lord Voldemort.

Moody bemerkte die leichte Ratlosigkeit seiner Besucher.

„Wartet einen Moment. Ich glaube, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt.", sagte er entschuldigend. Er holte seinen Zauberstab unter einem Stapel Pergament hervor, schwang ihn mit ausladender Geste durch die Luft und knurrte „Clarificem". Ein Wirbelwind brauste auf, packte das gebrauchte Geschirr und trug es in einen anderen Raum, der allem Anschein nach die Küche war. Dann bemächtigte er sich der Bücher, legte sie auf einen Stapel vor den Regalen, fuhr durch die Regalböden, holte die Instrumente heraus und schaffte sie auf einen freien Fleck des Fußboden vor dem Fenster, steckte die Bücher in die frei gewordenen Stellen der Regale und widmete sich dann den Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. Schließlich hatte der Zauber im Wohnzimmer einigermaßen Platz geschaffen, sauste durch die Tür und begann nun in der Küche herumzuklappern.

Die vier Besucher fanden nun jeder einen Stuhl, zogen ihn herbei und setzten sich vor den Ohrensessel, in den sich Moody in der Zwischenzeit ächzend niedergelassen hatte.

„So", begann er aufs Neue. „Dann wollen wir mal zum Wichtigen kommen. Ich habe in den letzten zwei Wochen die Winkelgasse und die Nocturngasse unter die Lupe genommen. Die Lage sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Mich wundert, dass die Todesser sich in der Woche vor Ferienende zurück gehalten haben. Ich vermute fast, dass sie ihre eigenen Kinder nicht erschrecken wollten. Jetzt sieht die Sache ganz anders aus. Jeder, der in die Gasse kommt und einen der offiziellen Eingänge benutzt, wird gründlich kontrolliert. Finden sie einen, den sie auf ihrer Liste haben, verschwindet er einfach sang und klanglos. Keiner traut sich nachzufragen."

„Mein Gott, das ist ja schrecklich!", sagte Magister Baumann ganz bestürzt.

„Ja, schön ist das nicht. Wir werden noch finstere Zeiten erleben. Was ich euch sagen will ist, dass wir uns in höchste Gefahr begeben, wenn wir in die Winkelgasse gehen. Zumindest, wenn wir so tun als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Jeder von uns, bis auf sie, junge Dame, hat einen Grund, Voldemort und den Todessern nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Und ganz besonders betrifft das unseren jungen Schützling."

Er deutete auf Harry. Magister Baumann ließ ihren Blick zwischen Moody und Harry hin und her schweifen, dann besann sie sich, murmelte ein „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist!" und fragte aufgeregt:

„Aber, warum sind wir dann hier? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass wir unser Leben riskieren, nur weil Hogwarts eine Schulmannschaft aufstellen will."

„Meine liebe Miss Baumann", schaltete sich Dumbledore jetzt ein. „Natürlich ist es gefährlich. Das will ich gar nicht in Frage stellen. Aber stellen sie sich vor, alle Welt würde jetzt in eine Schreckenslähmung verfallen. Dann hätten sie doch erreicht, was sie wollen. Nein, im Gegenteil, gerade jetzt, wo eine Gruppe fanatischer Dunkelmagier meint, die Weltherrschaft erringen zu müssen, ist es von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit, ihnen zu zeigen, dass es Magier gibt, die sich nicht von ihrem Gehabe beeindrucken lassen. 

Sehen sie, jeder von uns, die wir hier in diesem Zimmer versammelt sind, hat besondere Fähigkeiten. Ja, ich spreche auch von Ihnen, Miss Baumann, stellen sie ihr Licht nicht hinter den Scheffel! Und unser junger Freund Harry hat sein Können nun schon oft genug bewiesen. Aber zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit haben wir uns zusammen gefunden, um diese an sich ganz leichte Aufgabe zu erledigen, die leider etwas gefährlicher geworden ist, als wir ursprünglich angenommen haben. Alastor ist nur noch der fehlende Baustein in unserem Puzzle, und ich habe ihn angesprochen, weil er der einzige ist, der uns vor einer nahenden Gefahr rechtzeitig warnen kann. Seien sie also ganz beruhigt, wir werden einen schönen Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse machen. Das verspreche ich ihnen. Alastor, was hast du geplant?"

Moody erhob sich langsam von seinem Sessel und humpelte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen zum Fenster.

„Wir werden uns tarnen", sagte er, „genau so, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich mich an die Öffentlichkeit begebe. Ich habe ein paar schwarze Kutten besorgt, so dass wir uns von den Todessern zumindest äußerlich nicht unterscheiden. Sie, Miss Baumann", und er drehte sich zu ihr um, „bitte ich, sich anders zu schminken. Legen sie blasse Farben auf und malen sie sich Schatten unter die Augen. Das ist weniger auffällig. Hier finden sie die nötigen Utensilien."

Er zeigte auf eine kleine Schachtel, die mitten auf dem Tisch lag.

„Dann werden wir den Schattenzauber anwenden. Du kennst ihn noch, nicht wahr Albus? Er ist mir ein treuer Begleiter geworden. Der Schattenzauber wird uns so gut wie unsichtbar machen, wenn wir uns dem Tageslicht aussetzen. Er wird unser Licht schlucken und uns zu Schatten unserer selbst machen. Jeder, der uns begegnet wird nur eine Verdunklung wahrnehmen. Die meisten weichen intuitiv einem solchen Lichtspiel aus, ohne zu wissen warum, so dass wir nicht in die Gefahr kommen mit jemandem zusammen zu stoßen. Sollten wir Freunde treffen, genügt ein einziges Wort, um uns für sie sichtbar zu machen. Also, Albus, meinst du, das wird genügen?"

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann.", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden. „Dann lasst uns mal anfangen. Ich jedenfalls möchte heute Abend nicht zu spät zum Abendessen nach hause kommen."

„Gut, ziehen wir uns um. Wir werden übrigens mit Flohpulver reisen. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Ollivanders ein geeignetes Ziel ist, und habe mit Ollivander schon Kontakt aufgenommen. Er erwartet uns."

Ohne Eile legten sie ihre Umhänge ab und streiften sich die Schwarzen über. Magister Baumann entfernte ihre Schminke und puderte sich das Gesicht weiß ein. Dann malte sie sich mit unglaublich sicherem Strich dunkle Schatten unter die Augen. Mit etwas Rouge auf den Wangen, hatte sie nun etwas von einem Vampir, der gerade von seiner nächtlichen Wanderung nach Hause gekommen war. Ihr Haar band sie zu einem festen Knoten und zog die Kapuze tief in ihr Gesicht. Es sah schon eigenartig aus und hatte etwas verschwörerisches an sich, als die fünf Schwarzen Gestalten sich vor Moodys Kamin versammelten. Moody zündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer an, entnahm dann einer kleinen Blechdose, die er aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, eine Prise Pulver und warf sie ins Feuer. Das loderte sogleich grünlich auf und hob seine Flammen.

„Wird ganz schön eng.", brummte Hagrid etwas unwillig. Moodys Kamin war ein ganz normaler Einfamilienhaus-Wohnzimmerkamin, und Hagrid befürchtete, dass er in dem engen Loch stecken bleiben würde.

Moody schob Hagrid zum Feuer.

„Nur hinein, mein Kamin ist nicht zu eng!", sagte er. Hagrid bückte sich tief hinunter, stellte sich, so gut er konnte in das Feuer und rief:

„Ollivander"

Augenblicke später sah man nur noch einen bunten Wirbel, und Hagrid war verschwunden. Als nächstes ging Magister Baumann, dann Harry. Harry hatte das Flohpulver bisher nur zwei mal benutzt und jedes Mal war es fast zu einem folgenschweren Unfall gekommen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als er in die Flammen trat, holte aber wegen seiner Erfahrungen schon vorher tief Luft und rief nun klar und deutlich:

„Ollivander!"

Alles begann sich um ihn zu drehen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er durch den Schlauch eines Staubsaugers gezogen. Es schwirrte und heulte um ihn herum, die Farben verschwammen zu einem bunten Nebel und nach wenigen Sekunden machte es „Ploff" und er landete in der Asche eines Kamins. Nach Atem ringend stolperte er aus dem Kamin heraus und sah sich um. Er war wieder bei Ollivander im Hinterzimmer gelandet. Er war erleichtert, dass diesmal alles glatt gegangen war.

Mr. Ollivander saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Davor standen schon Hagrid, der seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen hatte, damit er nicht an die Decke stieß und Magister Baumann, und sie sahen erwartungsvoll zum Kamin.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte Mr. Ollivander erfreut. "Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Oh, hallo Mr. Ollivander", sagte Harry. "Danke, mir geht es gut."

Mr. Ollivander musste lächeln.

„George", sagte er, „nenn mich doch George."

„Danke, Mr. Ollivander, ... George, natürlich, ich vergaß…"

Harry war es etwas unangenehm, George Ollivander bei seinem Vornahmen zu nennen. Ollivander war für ihn so etwas, wie eine Respektsperson, er strahlte eine Würde aus, die Harry automatisch in das „Sie" rutschen ließ. Aber Ollivander gehörte zum Orden der Druiden, genau so wie Henry Perpignan und, seit einigen Wochen auch Harry und Hermine. Unter den Brüdern dieses Ordens war das „Du" die übliche Art, sich anzureden, aber Harry befürchtete, dass es ihm sehr schwer fallen würde..

Es rumpelte wieder im Kamin und jetzt plumpste Professor Dumbledore durch den Schornstein in das Hinterzimmer. Einen Augenblick später kam auch Alastor Moody an. In dem jetzt folgenden Begrüßungstrubel fand Harry keine Gelegenheit, Ollivander nach seinem Befinden und den schweren Tagen im September zu fragen. Auch wollte er gerne wissen, wie es John ging, John, der kleine Junge, der Harry mit Informationen über die Vorgänge in der Winkelgasse versorgt hatte, als Voldemort noch den Zauberstab von Salazar Slytherin besaß und auf der Suche nach Harry war. John war von den Todessern auf üble Art zugerichtet worden und genas nur langsam von dem Überfall.

Aber jetzt, im Augenblick, spielte er nur eine Nebenrolle. Dumbledore kannte Mr. Ollivander auch schon viele Jahre und hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Daher drehten sich alle Gespräche zunächst um das Wiedersehen und um die gesamtpolitische Lage und vieles mehr, für was sich Herren in gesetzterem Alter interessieren. Auch war es nötig, sich über die aktuelle Lage in der Winkelgasse zu erkundigen, und als man die wichtigsten Dinge geklärt hatte, empfahl Dumbledore, man solle nun aufbrechen um in den Laden _Qualität für Quidditch_ zu gehen. 

Madeye Moody ließ sein magisches Auge umherschweifen, dass Harry von dem Anblick fast schwindelig wurde. Dann bat Moody alle um die nötige Aufmerksamkeit, denn er wollte nun den Schattenzauber anwenden.

„Wir werden uns gleich selber nur noch als Schatten wahrnehmen.", sagte er. „Wenn wir uns jemandem zu erkennen geben wollen, dann sagt das Wort _resplande_, wenn ihr wieder zu Schatten werden wollt, dann sagt _sombra_. Also..."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seine Begleiter und sagte bei jedem „Sombroses!". Kaum war das Wort ausgesprochen, verdunkelte sich die ganze Person und verlor an Kontur. Schließlich war nur noch eine dunkle Färbung in der Luft an der Stelle, an der die Person gestanden hatte, wahrzunehmen. Einzig die Schattengestalten selber erkannten sich und konnten sogar die groben Gesichtszüge ihres Gegenübers erkennen, nur waren sie so dunkel, als wäre es Nacht geworden. Harry probierte sofort aus, wie er wieder licht werden konnte, denn jetzt wollte er die Gelegenheit ergreifen, Mr. Ollivander zumindest zu sagen, dass er nachher noch einmal zu Besuch kommen und mit ihm reden wolle.

Er murmelte „Resplande!" und löste sich sofort aus dem Schatten. Sein Körper nahm wieder Form an.

„Ähm...George..., ähm...ich, ich möchte gerne, wenn wir fertig sind, noch einmal vorbeikommen. Ich habe noch viel zu Fragen, und ich möchte gerne auch noch etwas erzählen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Aber natürlich, Harry.", antwortete George Ollivander. „Ich hätte dich auch noch darum gebeten. Nur es wäre sinnvoll, wenn du allein kommen könntest. Lässt sich das machen?"

„Ja. Irgendwie bekomme ich das schon hin. Danke, George..."

„Harry, wo bleibst du?", schallte plötzlich Hagrids Stimme durch den Raum.

„Ja, ich komme!", rief Harry, tarnte sich wieder und lief hinter den Anderen her durch den Laden und auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. 

Madeye Moody war schon voraus gegangen. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und betrachtete prüfend die Umgebung. Es war ruhig auf der Winkelgasse. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den herbstlichen Tagen, an denen die Schüler sich mit allerlei Dingen versorgten, die sie für die Schule benötigten, und man kaum einen Schritt vor den Anderen setzen konnte, ohne mit jemandem zusammen zu stoßen, war die Gasse jetzt fast menschenleer.

Die wenigen Zauberer, die mit tief in die Gesichter gezogenen Hüten die Gasse entlang liefen, hielten sich im Schatten der Häuser und nutzten immer wieder die Geschäfts- und Hauseingänge, um stehen zu bleiben, und sich umzusehen. Nirgendwo sah man mehrere Leute zusammen stehen und miteinander reden. Alles schien in einer panischen Hast zu sein. Nie verweilte jemand länger, als dringend nötig an einer Stelle, sogleich wurde weitergehastet und schnellstmöglich ein Geschäft aufgesucht. Moody hielt die Anderen ebenfalls an, trotz ihrer Tarnung, den Schatten der Häuser zu nutzen und sich zu beeilen. 

Harry erkannte die Eisdiele von Florean Fortescue, aber was er sah, erfüllte ihn mit Schrecken. Eine Fensterscheibe war notdürftig mit Brettern geflickt worden, das Schild über seiner Eisdiele hing schief herunter und auf einen großen Karren wurden Tische und Stühle verladen. Gerade kam Fortescue mit einem Karton auf dem Arm heraus und lud ihn auf den Karren.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte Harry und Hagrid, der neben ihm ging antwortete mit düsterer Stimme:

„Florean gibt auf. Das Geschäft ist diesen Sommer katastrophal gelaufen, und vor kurzem ist er angegriffen worden, wie er einen nicht reinblütigen Zauberer bedient hat. Er hat die Schnauze voll und geht nach Italien."

„Ja, aber, ... er hatte die beste Eisdiele der ganzen Welt. Er kann doch nicht einfach abhauen..."

Harry war sichtlich irritiert. Das, was er in den letzten zwei Minuten gesehen hatte, erinnerte ihn gar nicht mehr an die Winkelgasse, die er gekannt und so sehr geliebt hatte.

„Harry, die Zeiten haben sich geändert.", sagte Hagrid leise. „Und du solltest nicht so laut reden. Keiner weiß, wer gerade zuhört."

„Aber Hagrid.", flüsterte Harry heiser. „Das können wir uns doch nicht gefallen lassen. Wir müssen doch etwas tun. Voldemort macht alles kaputt. Er zerstört alles, was  schön war!"

„Ich weiß Harry." Hagrid klang niedergeschlagen. „Und ich glaube, es wird noch schlimmer kommen. Aber wir müssen erst zusammenfinden, bevor wir etwas tun können. Das geht nicht von jetzt auf gleich. Hab Geduld, Harry."

Harry schwieg bedrückt. Ein großes Unwohlsein beschlich ihn. Nach wenigen Metern hatten sie den Laden _Qualität für Quidditch_ erreicht. Auch hier hatte sich etwas geändert. Die großen Schaufenster waren durch schwere Gitter geschützt. Aber die Auslage ließ Harrys Herz sofort höher schlagen. Neben reichverzierten Kästchen mit Bällen fand er Besenpflege-Sets, Trikots und natürlich einige herrliche Besen ausgestellt. Mitten im Fenster schwebte, wie damals schon, ein Feuerblitz. Darunter stand ein kleines goldumrahmtes Täfelchen mit der Aufschrift „Der beste Besen aller Zeiten. Exklusiv bei Qualität für Quidditch" und dem Preis von vierhundertfünfundneunzig Galleonen. Moody stellte sich vor den Laden und sah sich um. Dann winkte er den Anderen und flüsterte:

„Geht hinein. Ich halte hier Ausschau. Wenn etwas ist, klopfe ich an die Scheibe. Dann tarn euch schnellstens wieder."

Professor Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und die Vier glitten in den Laden hinein. Der Verkäufer, der hinter einem schweren, eichenen Tresen stand, blickte erstaunt zum Eingang. Dann griff er schnell unter die Theke und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. 

„Wer ist da?", fragte er.

Professor Dumbledore murmelte "Resplande" und machte sich wieder sichtbar. 

„Bitte...", sagte er und hob die Hände. „Wir wollen nichts schlechtes, wir mussten uns nur tarnen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

Der Verkäufer senkte den Stab und ließ erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Jetzt hoben auch Hagrid, Harry und Magister Baumann ihren Schatten auf. 

„Professor Dumbledore!", sagte der Verkäufer freundlich, „welche Ehre, dass sie in unseren Laden kommen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir wollen ein paar Besen kaufen.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Wir brauchen sie für eine Schulmannschaft. Ich denke...", und dabei schob er Harry vor, „dass unser junger Freund hier ihnen sagt, was er braucht."

Der Verkäufer lächelte Harry freundlich zu, dann fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Stirn und er erschrak.

„Sie,...sie sind Harry Potter!?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und es hatte den Anschein, dass er sich im Laden umsah, ob ihn jemand hören konnte. 

„Kommen sie bitte mit nach hinten.", fuhr er fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Hier vorne ist es zu unsicher."

Er öffnete eine Tür hinter dem Tresen und ließ die vier in einen Raum eintreten, der offensichtlich als Lager diente. Hier waren an den Wänden Haken angebracht, an denen unzählige Besen hingen. Als sie eingetreten waren, ging er noch einmal zur Ladentür und schloss sie ab. Dann eilte er hinter ihnen her ins Lager uns schloss die Tür.

„Es freut mich, sie in meinem Laden begrüßen zu dürfen, aber in den schlechten Zeiten, die wir erleben, ist es für Leute wie sie sehr gefährlich, in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Ich bewundere ihre Kühnheit. Also, um was für Besen soll es sich handeln?"

Harry sah zu Professor Dumbledore hinüber. Der nickte nur freundlich.

„Ich dachte an Feuerblitze, oder zumindest den Nimbus 2001. Wir wollen Turniere machen, gegen andere Schulen, und vielleicht schaffen wir es auch in die Liga. Da müssen es schon gute Besen sein."

Der Verkäufer nickte. Er ging zu einem großen Schrank hinüber, öffnete die Türen und holte einen Besen heraus. Diesen hielt er in die Luft und ließ ihn los. Es war ein Feuerblitz, der nun in der Luft stand, als wäre er an Seilen aufgehängt.

„Das ist unser neuestes Modell, der _Feuerblitz ligero_, es ist das Nachfolgemodell des vor zwei Jahren erschienenen Feuerblitzes. Er wurde noch einmal gründlich überarbeitet, der Feuerblitz hatte noch einige Schwächen, zu viel Eigengewicht, und die Aerodynamik stimmte noch nicht hundertprozentig. Er sehr schönes Stück."

Damit schwieg er und beobachtete, wie Harry andächtig um den Besen herum ging, unfähig, ihn zu berühren. Er betrachtete alle Details und freute sich an der eleganten Form. Der Stiel war etwas abgeflacht, nur dort, wo die Hände lagen wies er eine leichte Verdickung auf. 

„Nehmen sie ihn ruhig in die Hand.", forderte ihn der Verkäufer auf.

Harry berührte vorsichtig den Besenstiel. War der alte Feuerblitz noch aus dunklem und schwerem Holz, so hatte der neue ein helles und ganz leichtes Holz vom Ginko-Baum. Das Reisig war von japanischer Trauerweide gefertigt und glitt geschmeidig durch seine Finger. Harry spürte den Besen ganz leicht vibrieren und er fühlte, dass allein Gedanken ihn schon steuern konnten.

„Er ist wunderbar.", sagte er. Er sah zuerst den Verkäufer, dann Professor Dumbledore fragend an.

„Was kostet er denn?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun ja, er ist ein klein Wenig teurer als der ursprüngliche Feuerblitz. Als einzelnes Exemplar steht er mit sechshundertundfünfzig Galeonen in der Liste."

„Oh", sagte Harry enttäuscht. „Das ist viel zu teuer für uns."

„Wie viele brauchen sie denn, Mr. Potter?", fragte der Verkäufer.

„Nun ja, für eine komplette Mannschaft. Aber ich habe ja schon einen Feuerblitz, also brauchen wir nur sechs. Auf der anderen Seite müssen wir wenigstens zwei Reservebesen haben..."

„Warten sie einen Augenblick.", sagte der Verkäufer. „Ich werde mal kurz mit dem Hersteller reden. Vielleicht findet sich ein Weg, dass sie direkt ab Werk kaufen. Dann könnte es sein, dass sie ihn billiger bekommen."

Er verschwand durch eine Seitentür und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit strahlendem Gesicht wieder.

„Ich denke, es kann so gehen. Sie sagen, dass, wenn sie eine Menge von zehn Stück abnehmen, wissen sie, dass ist die kleinste Großhandelsmenge, dann können sie ihn zum Großhandelspreis bekommen."

„Und wie hoch liegt der?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Vierhundertzwanzig. Zuzüglich Versand, es sei denn, sie holen sie selbst ab, dann entfällt das natürlich."

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore, obwohl er Harrys Antwort schon wusste. Er hatte mit Vergnügen das Leuchten in Harrys Augen beobachtet, als er ehrfürchtig um den Besen geschlichen war.

„Können wir uns das leisten?", fragte Harry zurück und sein Gesicht begann zu glänzen.

„Ich würde sagen, ... ja." Dumbledore grinste.

Harry freute sich unbändig. Fast wäre er Dumbledore um den Hals gefallen. Hagrid klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und brummte:

„Dann kann ja fast nichts mehr schief gehen, mit der Schulmannschaft. Lässt du mich beim Training zuschauen?"

Harry lächelte.

„Klar!", sagte er.

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore die Formalitäten erledigt hatte, tarnten sie sich wieder als Schatten und verließen den Laden. Moody nickte ihnen zu und sagte, dass alles ruhig gewesen sei. Jetzt wollte Magister Baumann noch bei Madame Malkins vorbeischauen. Sie musste einfach die Gelegenheit nutzen, in einem Londoner Kleiderladen zu stöbern. Die Verkäuferinnen erschraken nicht schlecht, als mitten im Laden plötzlich vier Gestalten sichtbar wurden, nachdem sich die Tür ohne erklärbaren Grund geöffnet hatte und auf einmal eine eigenartige Düsternis herrschte.  Moody war wieder draußen geblieben und beobachtete die Gasse. 

Die Umstände konnten rasch geklärt werden. Wie auch der Laden für Quidditch-Zubehör war Madame Malkins Geschäft für Roben und Zaubererkleidung menschenleer. 

Dumbledore kannte Madame Malkins und bat eine der Verkäuferinnen, ihn in ihr Büro zu führen. Inzwischen suchte Magister Baumann einige schöne Festumhänge aus und verschwand in den Umkleidekabinen. Madame Malkins freute sich über den Besuch. Sie kam mit Dumbledore in den Laden zurück, um sich selbst um Magister Baumann zu kümmern. Man sah es ihr an, dass sie schwere Sorgen hatte.

„Die Geschäfte laufen sehr schlecht.", klagte sie. „Wenn das Haus nicht mir gehören würde, hätte ich schon längst schließen müssen. Zum Glück bin ich von Angriffen bisher verschont geblieben. Aber es kommt kaum noch jemand in die Winkelgasse. Nur die Stammkunden kaufen noch bei mir, aber sie bestellen oft nur per Eule, und wir verschicken die Sachen dann. Albus, wann wird das nur aufhören?"

Dumbledore zuckte betrübt die Schultern. 

„Es tut mir leid, meine Liebe. Aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Versuch durchzuhalten, es werden bessere Zeiten kommen."

„Ein schwacher Trost.", antwortete sie. „Wenn das Weihnachtsgeschäft dieses Jahr nichts wird, dann werde ich wohl meine Leute entlassen müssen. Du weißt, wie weh mir das tut. Es sind gute Leute..."

Magister Baumann entschied sich für eine Bordeauxfarbene Robe mit Pelzbesatz, ließ sie sich einpacken und zahlte. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich und nahm Madame Malkins tröstend in den Arm. Dann verließen sie das Geschäft. 

Harry musste noch im Auftrag von Ron ein paar Schreibutensilien kaufen. Dann gingen sie zur Gringotts-Bank. Hagrid begleitete Harry hinunter, in die Kammer 713, in der Harry Geld abholte. Irgendetwas flüsterte ihm ein, dass er diesmal mehr holen müsse und Harry packte sich die Tasche so voll mit Galeonen, dass sie schwer an dem gespannten Trageriemen hing. 

„Warum nimmst du so viel?", wollte Hagrid wissen, als sie wieder in der Lore saßen und nach oben fuhren.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich so schnell nicht mehr hierher komme. Da ist es wohl besser, ich nehme etwas mehr mit."

Hagrid brummte zustimmend. „Wer weiß...", sagte er leise.

Magister Baumann war ein Bisschen enttäuscht, dass ihre hohen Erwartungen nicht n Erfüllung gegangen waren. Sicher, sie hatte einiges über die Todesser und die bedrückende Situation in England gehört, aber in Hogwarts und auch in Hogsmead war nicht viel zu davon spüren. Dort befand sich alle im Einfluss des Pulses der schule, dort herrschte unbeschwertes Leben. Hier aber, in London, in der Winkelgasse schien alles nur noch traurig und düster zu sein. 

Schnell verlor sie die Lust, als Schatten von einem Laden zum nächsten zu hetzen, auch wenn die in den Schaufenstern ausgestellten waren allemal ihr Interesse erregten, waren doch die äußeren Umstände einem Einkaufsbummel sehr abträglich. Nachdem sie noch einige Läden besucht hatten, sagte sie mit einem tiefen Seufzer:

„Ich glaub, ich habe gesehen, was ich sehen musste. Von mir aus können wir wieder nach Hause."

Das es aber gerade auf die Mittagszeit zu ging und Hagrid, der nichts besorgen musste, sich als einziges Ziel des Besuches ein Glas Bier im tropfenden Kessel gewünscht hatte, beschlossen sie, dort hin zu gehen und einen Imbiss einzunehmen. Nachdem sie durch das Loch in der Mauer in den Hinterhof gelangt waren, ging Hagrid allein voraus in die Kneipe. An einem Tisch saßen zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten und unterhielten sich leise. Hagrid ahnte, dass es sich um Posten der Todesser handelte, die nur darauf warteten, dass jemand den Tropfenden Kessel betrat und sie ihn direkt in Augenschein nehmen konnten. Tom stand hinter dem Zapfhahn und lehnte sich an einen Schrank. Misstrauisch schaute er zu den beiden Gestalten hinüber. Hagrid schlich leise sich bis zur Theke, nahm sich einen Stift und einen Bierdeckel und kritzelte mit krakeliger Schrift darauf:

„Hallo Tom,

können wir in Dein Hinterzimmer?

Hagrid"

Dann nahm er den Bierdeckel in die Hand und hielt ihn so, dass Ton darauf aufmerksam werden musste. Zuerst erschrak Tom, doch dann schien er die Handschrift von Hagrid zu erkennen. Er stieß sich von dem Schrank ab und machte einen Schritt zu dem Zapfhahn hinüber. Mit einem Blick hatte er die Nachricht gelesen, nahm den Bierdeckel aus Hagrids Hand und zerknickte ihn mehrmals. Er warf ihn in den Mülleimer und flüsterte:

„Hallo Hagrid. Klar könnt ihr. Wie viele seid ihr?"

Dabei klapperte er ein wenig mit den Gläsern herum, die neben dem Zapfhahn standen und darauf warteten, mit Bier gefüllt zu werden.

„Wir sind fünf. Dumbledore, Harry, Moody und eine junge Lehrerin.", antwortete Hagrid kaum hörbar.

„Geh schon mal nach hinten, ich hole die anderen rein.", raunte Tom. Er klapperte noch mehr mit den Gläsern, dann rief er durch den Schankraum den beiden finsteren gestalten zu:

„He, ihr zwei! Wollt ihr ein Bier? Das muss doch langweilig sein, den ganzen Tag da zu sitzen!"

„Halts Maul, Tom. Du weißt, dass wir nicht zum Vergnügen hier sind!", rief einer der beiden zurück.

„Ey Mann, ich geb' einen aus. Bevor mir das ganze Bier schal wird, wie sowieso keiner kommt. Vielleicht kommt dann mal ein Bisschen Stimmung in die Bude!"

„Wenn das so ist! Dann lass mal rüberwachsen!"

Tom schenkte zwei Krüge bis zum Rand mit Lager. Sorgfältig strich er den Schaum ab, setzte die Krüge auf ein Tablett und gab diesem einen kleinen Schubs. Das Tablett schwebte durch den Raum und landete auf dem Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen. Sie nahmen die Krüge, prosteten Tom zu und tranken.

Währenddessen holte Tom den Mülleimer unter der Theke hervor und ging nach draußen, in den Hof. Als er die Schatten mehr erahnte, als sah, flüsterte er:

„Freut mich, dass ihr kommt. Geht ins Hinterzimmer, Hagrid ist schon da."

Mit lautem Scheppern klappte er den Müllcontainer auf und leerte den Eimer hinein. Harry erkannte eine Gelegenheit, sich zu Mr. Ollivander zu begeben. Er mochte eh kein Bier, und das Lunchpaket, das er dabei hatte, reichte ihm vollkommen aus. 

„Professor Dumbledore", flüsterte er. „Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Mr. Ollivander gehen. Ich muss noch einiges mit ihm besprechen."

„Harry!", flüsterte Dumbledore zurück. „Ich kann dich nicht allein gehen lassen. Versteh mich bitte."

„Bitte, Professor, man kann mich doch nicht sehen, und ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung!", meldete sich jetzt Moody. „Ich gehe nicht mit hinein, und da kann ich auf Harry aufpassen. Lassen sie ihn ruhig gehen."

„Gut Harry.", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Wir kommen dann zu Ollivander. Wartest du dort auf uns?"

„Klar, mach ich. Danke, Professor Dumbledore!"

Tom hatte den Container wieder zugeklappt und ging auf die Tür zu. Schnell schlüpften Dumbledore und Magister Baumann in den Schankraum und Tom schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.


	10. Johns Begabung

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 9: Harry erfährt etwas über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts.  Und John ist gar nicht so krank, wie Harry zuerst gedacht hat.  Aber eine seltsame Verwandlung hat stattgefunden.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

9. Johns Begabung 

Als Professor Dumbledore und Magister Baumann im tropfenden Kessel verschwunden waren, wandten Harry und Moody sich zu der Wand am hinteren Ende des Hofes, drückten den Ziegel hinein und stiegen durch das Loch, das sich öffnete, zurück in die Winkelgasse. Mit schnellen Schritten eilten sie zum Laden von Mr. Ollivander. Moody erklärte, dass er wieder vor dem Laden warten und die Umgebung beobachten wolle. Das kam Harry mehr als gelegen.

Er betrat das Geschäft. Die kleine Glocke, die durch einen Nagel in der Tür angestoßen wurde klingelte. Mr. Ollivander kam aus seinem Büro und sah sich erstaunt um. Da hob Harry seine Tarnung auf und sagte:

„Hallo Mr. Ollivander. Ich bin es nur."

„Meine Güte, Harry, komm in mein Büro, wenn dich jemand sieht!"

Er schob Harry schnell durch den Vorhang hinter der Ladentheke. 

„Setz dich Harry.", sagte Mr. Ollivander und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch. Harry sah sich um. Im September waren auf dem Schreibtisch noch Stapel von Aufträgen gelegen, jetzt war er leer.

„Die Geschäfte laufen nicht gut, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Nein, sie laufen nicht gut. Da hast du recht. Manchmal könnte ich diese Verrückten verfluchen. Sie wissen gar nicht, was sie alles kaputt machen. Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

„Danke. Mir geht es ganz gut. Die letzten Wochen waren ziemlich aufregend. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich wieder in Hogwarts bin."

„Henry hat mir auch schon etwas erzählt", sagte Ollivander, „aber wir hatten nicht viel Zeit. Magst du mir berichten, wie es in Rumänien war?"

Harry begann zu erzählen. Er schilderte die Tage bei Henry und seine Augen leuchteten dabei. Er erzählte, wie Lord Voldemort das Anwesen angegriffen hatte, und wie sie geflohen waren. Mit Begeisterung berichtete er von der Reise nach Rumänien und von dem Besenritt, die Donau entlang. All die Bilder strömten wieder auf ihn ein, und als er von der Burg Durmstrang erzählte, war er fast wieder dort. Was hatte er alles in den paar Wochen erlebt!

Bei der Schilderung der Ereignisse in der Klosterruine wurde Ollivander besonders aufmerksam. Gebannt lauschte er, wie Voldemort in den Besitz des Drachensteins gekommen war und der Zauberstab vernichtet wurde. 

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet...", murmelte er nachdenklich. 

„Mr. Ollivander...", begann Harry.

„Harry, nenn mich doch George, wie es unter Druiden üblich ist."

Harry sah Mr. Ollivander etwas unglücklich an.

„Es fällt mir schwer...", sagte er und nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens: „Ich will es versuchen... George, mit diesem Zauberstab...weißt du etwas über ihn? Ich meine, mehr, als wir herausgefunden haben?"

„Warum?", fragte Ollivander und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du sagtest gerade: Das hätte ich nicht erwartet!"

„Mich wundert es ein Wenig, dass du nachfragst. Der Zauberstab ist zerstört und kann dir nicht mehr schaden. Gibt es irgend etwas, was du mir noch nicht erzählt hast? Etwas Wichtiges?"

„Ja", sagte Harry gedehnt. Er überlegte kurz, dann erzählte er von den Ereignissen, die sich in den letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts zugetragen hatten.

„Was hat diese Reliquie zu bedeuten? Ich meine, Gryffindor hat das Schwert, und die anderen Häuser haben bestimmt auch ihre ... ihre Reliquien. Heißt das, wenn das Schwert von Gryffindor zerstört wird, dann wird Gryffindor aussterben?"

Ollivander dachte nach, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich mit einer Reliquie zusammenhängt. Damals, als die Schule gegründet wurde, war das ganze Land noch eher auf der Seite der alten Götter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die vier Schulgründer mit dem Christentum nicht allzu viel am Hut hatten. Und diese Reliquienverehrung ist doch eher eine Sache der Christen gewesen."

Ollivander stand auf und ging langsam im Raum auf und ab. 

„Weißt du, Harry", fuhr er fort, „Damals, als Hogwarts gegründet wurde, waren die Druiden und die – ich sage mal – die ‚normalen' Zauberer viel näher beieinander. In Urzeiten gab es nur den keltischen und davor den megalithischen Zauberkult, der noch sehr eng mit einer Art Naturreligion verknüpft ist. Die vier Gründer von Hogwarts gehörten einer Gruppierung an, die sich ‚Die neue Schule' nannten. Das hatte nichts mit einer Schule zu tun, sondern es hieß, dass sie sich einer neuen, und vielleicht auch moderneren Lehre angeschlossen hatten, die nur wenige Jahrzehnte alt war.

Diese Lehre löste sich von der Naturreligion und damit ließ sich ein leichterer Weg gehen. Wenn sich Zaubern nur mit uralten Riten ausüben lässt, ist die Anforderung an die Ausbildung sehr hoch. Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten erkannt, dass es für Menschen, die die Fähigkeit in sich hatten oft zu schwer war, neben ihren alltäglichen Arbeiten ihr Zauberhandwerk zu erlernen. So sind viele, sicherlich begabte Zauberer im Nichts verschwunden, weil sie es nie lernen konnten.

 Und das war der Ansatzpunkt für die vier Gründer. Sie wollten auch einfachen Leuten den Weg zum Zauberertum ermöglichen, ohne dass die all den religiösen Kram zu lernen hatten. Dadurch konnte die Zahl der Zauberer erhöht und natürlich auch ihre Ausbildung um etliche Jahre verringert werden. Stell dir nur vor, was das für eine Erleichterung für die Zaubererfamilien waren.

Slytherin war allerdings nicht ganz so überzeugt von der neuen Lehre, wie die anderen Drei. Seiner Meinung nach sollte es einen gesunden Mix aus der alten und der neuen Lehre geben. Er war einfach überzeugt, dass die Zauberei, die auf den alten Methoden beruhte, mächtiger und nachhaltiger war. Die neue Methoden waren ihm zu oberflächlich und produzierten zwar eine große Masse an Zauberern, die aber bei weitem nicht die Fähigkeiten der alten Druiden hatten."

Ollivander schwieg einen Moment lang. Er sah Harry an und überlegte. Harry hatte gebannt zugehört, jetzt schien er wie aus einem Traum aufzuwachen.

„War...war Slytherin ein Druide?", fragte er.

„Hm, nein. Er war kein Druide. Ich sagte schon, er war ein Anhänger der neuen Lehre. Sie versprach einfach zu viele Vorteile. Aber er kannte eine Reihe von Geheimnissen, denn sein Vater war Druide. Du musst dir das als eine ganz normale Vater Sohn Beziehung vorstellen. Auch heute noch ist es so, dass Söhne gerne gegen ihre Väter aufbegehren, weil diese ihnen zu altmodisch erscheinen. Aber in der Druidenfamilie, in der Salazar aufgewachsen ist, wurden die Rituale in Ehren gehalten, und so erlangte er Kenntnis von Dingen, von denen Gryffindor und die Anderen keine Ahnung hatten."

„Aber was hat das jetzt mit dem Zauberstab zu tun?", fragte Harry, der den Sinn des Ausflugs in die Geschichte nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Zunächst einmal gar nichts.", sagte Ollivander. „Du hast sicher schon gehört, dass Slytherin mit den anderen Gründern von Hogwarts in Streit geraten ist."

Harry nickte.

„Gut. Der Streit hat seine Wurzeln darin, dass Slytherin seine Herkunft eben nicht verleugnen konnte. Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren absolut von den neuen Lehren überzeugt. Sie hassten das alte System, besonders Helga, die für damalige Verhältnisse eine außerordentlich emanzipierte Frau war. Sie konnte es ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht akzeptieren, dass Frauen keinen Zugang zu dem Druidentum hatten."

„Wusste sie denn von den Druiden?", fragte Harry, der immer noch nicht verstand, was Ollivander ihm sagen wollte. „Ich meine, die Druiden, die sind doch ein Geheimbund. Wie konnte sie davon wissen, wenn sie kein Druide war?"

„Dafür gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung." Ollivander lächelte. „Weißt du, was die Kirche mit den Druiden gemacht hat? Die Kirche hat sich in Britannien etwa vor zwölfhundert Jahren rasant verbreitet. Die Kirchenfürsten konnten es nicht zulassen, dass die Druiden eine solche Machtstellung im Volk hatten. Sie metzelten alles nieder, was in ihren Augen nach Zauberei und Druidentum aussah. Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns zu verstecken. So ist erst viele Jahre nach der Gründung von Hogwarts der Geheimbund entstanden.

Aber ich wollte dir noch etwas zu Slytherin erzählen. Der Streit führte damals dazu, dass Slytherin Hogwarts verließ. Es dauerte ein paar Jahre, bis sein Entschluss fest stand, aber in diesen paar Jahren hatte er immer schon eine Ahnung, dass es eines Tages zu einer Trennung kommen musste. In diesen Jahren bereitete er sein, nun ja, wie soll ich es nennen, sein Testament vor. Einen Teil scheinst du ja schon kennen gelernt zu haben. Die Kammer des Schreckens. Aber, soweit ich die Gerüchte kenne, und jetzt begebe ich mich auf den wackeligen Boden der Spekulation, ist die Kammer des Schreckens nicht sein eigentliches Testament. Ich vermute vielmehr, dass es der Zauberstab war."

„Meinst du etwa, er hat, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll...er hat den Zauberstab verhext?"

Ollivander lachte leise.

„Das hast du schön ausgedrückt. Vielleicht kann man es so sagen. Ich glaube, er hat damals die Verbindung zwischen seinem Zauberstab und dem Haus Slytherin geschaffen. Dann hat er dafür gesorgt, dass der Zauberstab für die nächsten Jahrhunderte verschwunden war. Vielleicht wurde er in seiner Familie von Vater zu Sohn, von Mutter zu Tochter weitergegeben, jedenfalls hat man bis zum Jahre 1976 nichts mehr davon gehört. In dem Jahr kam ein junger Mann in den Laden meines Vaters. Ich war damals noch sein Assistent und unterwegs, um Einhornhaare zu kaufen. Daher weiß ich nicht genau, wie es gewesen ist. Jedenfalls, er hat meinem Vater diesen Zauberstab verkauft. Ich weiß es noch genau, wie ich nach Hause kam und mein Vater mich in dieses Büro gezogen hat. Er holte dort aus dem Regal eine lederbezogene Schachtel, und als er sie öffnete und mir den Zauberstab zeigte, haben seine Augen geleuchtet. ‚Das ist ein ganz besonderes Stück, mein Sohn', hat er gesagt, und mir dann erzählt, was für ein besonderes Stück es war."

„Ich glaube, jetzt langsam verstehe ich.", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Genau! Der Phoenix! Ich habe geträumt, der Phoenix hätte mir gesagt, ich müsse den Erben von Slytherin finden. Kann es sein, dass, wenn ich den Erben gefunden habe, diese Geschichte mit Slytherin wieder in Ordnung kommt?"

Ollivander hob den Kopf und sah Harry prüfend an. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Das ist möglich...", sagte er. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Dann ging auf einmal ein Ruck durch George Ollivander. Er sah Harry an und fragte:

„Meine Güte, was bin ich für ein unhöflicher Mensch! Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Oh, ja, gerne!", antwortete Harry. Er war froh, dass George das Thema gewechselt hatte. Die Gedanken an die Slytherins und den seltsamen Traum bedrückten ihn, und er dachte nur sehr ungern darüber nach. Dennoch hatte er die Geschichte von George mit äußerster Spannung verfolgt.

Ollivander verschwand kurz in seiner kleinen Teeküche, die in dem anderen Hinterzimmer seines Ladens lag und kehrte nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Tablett mit Tassen und einer bauchigen Teekanne zurück. Er stellte das Geschirr auf den Tisch und goss die Tassen voll. Harry hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr getrunken, und als er den Tee vor sich stehen sah, brannte plötzlich ein immenser Durst auf seiner Zunge. Genüsslich ließ er das leicht bittere Getränk durch seine ausgetrocknete Kehle rinnen. Als er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellte, fiel ihm John ein.

„Wie geht es übrigens John?", fragte er. „Ich habe gehört, dass er sich nur langsam erholt. Haben sie ihn denn so fertig gemacht?"

„Ach John.", seufzte George. „Nun ja, eigentlich ist er wieder ganz gesund. Die heutige Medizin ist ja sehr schnell. Aber er ist nicht mehr glücklich. Er hat wohl einen schrecklichen Schock erlitten, und davon hat er sich nicht mehr erholt."

„Aber nächstes Jahr wird er doch nach Hogwarts kommen, oder?"

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Seine Mutter hat schon überlegt, ihn in Pflege zu geben. Weißt du, es ist so etwas wie eine seelische Krankheit. Im Moment kann ihm niemand helfen."

„Wieso kann ihm niemand helfen?", fragte Harry betroffen. „Ist er jetzt geisteskrank? Oder behindert?"

„Nein, so kann man es nicht sehen. Er ist nicht mehr krank in dem Sinne. Er versteht, was man sagt, und er antwortet auch, aber er ist in einer anderen Welt. Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn besuchst? Dann kannst du dir selber ein Bild davon machen."

Harry machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. John tat ihm unendlich leid und er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Das würde ich gerne machen. Er hat für mich sein Leben riskiert. Ich stehe in seiner Schuld."

„Es freut mich, dass du so denkst.", schmunzelte George. „Aber du kannst nichts dafür. Du bist nicht verantwortlich, was die Todesser machen."

„Aber ich habe ihn gebeten, sie zu beobachten. Damit habe ich ihn in Gefahr gebracht. Du kannst mir viel erzählen, George. Ich habe zumindest einen Teil an der Schuld."

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie die Glocke am Eingang klingeln. Fast automatisch tarnte sich Harry und stellte sich in eine dunkle Ecke des Büros. Als Ollivander gesehen hatte, dass Harry nicht mehr zu entdecken war, ging er nach vorne. Nach einem kurzen Moment wurde der Vorhang beiseite geschoben und Ollivander führte Dumbledore und die drei anderen herein.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", meinte er mit Blick auf Harry, der sich nun wieder sichtbar machte. „Wir sprachen gerade von John. Ich habe Harry empfohlen, ihm einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Meint ihr, das ließe sich einrichten?"

„John?", fragte Dumbledore. „Der Junge, der dieses Jahr in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden sollte?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Harry und blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich schulde ihm etwas."

„Ich denke, das können wir machen. Was meint ihr dazu?". Dumbledore wandte sich an die drei Anderen. Diese nickten. Magister Baumann kannte jedoch die Geschichte noch nicht und fragte:

„Was ist mit diesem John?"

Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll und wandte sich an Harry.

„Möchtest du ihr kurz erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Harry nickte. Er begann, die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, machte es aber kurz und ließ viele Dinge einfach weg. Magister Baumann nickte, als Harry geendet hatte.

„Ja, ich glaube, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn sie ihn besuchen.", sagte sie. „Sollen wir alle mitkommen?"

Dumbledore sprach sich dafür aus. 

„Ich denke", meinte er, „dass wir dann von John aus abreisen sollten. Wir haben alles erreicht, was wir wollten, nicht wahr Hagrid?"

Hagrid schwankte leicht. Er hatte sich in den zwei Stunden, die sie im Hinterzimmer des tropfenden Kessels verbracht hatten, mehrere Humpen genehmigt und nun sah er aus, als hätte er einen leichten Schwips. Er grinste und sagte mit schwerer Zunge:

„Jawoll, Chef!"

Dumbledore ließ sich von Ollivander den Weg beschreiben. Als Harry sich dann von George verabschiedete, nahm dieser Harrys Hand, hielt sie einen Moment lang fest, und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Viel Glück bei deiner Suche.", sagte er. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann schreib mir. Oder Henry, er weiß auch eine Menge über das Thema, über das wir vorhin gesprochen haben. Ach, was ich noch fragen wollte, kommst du in den Winterferien nach Perpignans Place?"

„Na klar! Ich freu mich schon riesig darauf. Endlich kann ich mal ein paar Tage mit Sirius verbringen, und auf Henry freue ich mich auch."

„Nun", lächelte George, „Vielleicht werde ich auch kommen. Und Llyr wird wohl auch da sein. Wir vier müssen uns dringend über deine Zukunft unterhalten. Ich glaube, Henry hat großes mit dir vor."

„Was hat er vor?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Wart es ab. Es ist wegen, ..., du weißt schon was..."

Ollivander lächelte und Harry verstand. Es stand zu vermuten, dass Harry mehr über die Druiden erfahren sollte. Hoffentlich blieb noch etwas Zeit für Sirius, dann konnten sie mit ihm machen, was sie wollten.

„Dann bis zu den Ferien.", sagte Ollivander und ließ Harrys Hand los. Sie tarnten sich wieder und machten sich auf den Weg. Vor Ollivanders Laden bogen sie rechts ab, folgten der menschenleeren Winkelgasse und bogen schließlich in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, die so schmal war, dass sie hintereinander gehen mussten. Inzwischen war es beißend kalt geworden. Schwere Wolken hatten sich über den Himmel geschoben und erweckten den Anschein, dass sie bald ihre Last über London abladen würden.

„Es wird Schnee geben.", murmelte Hagrid, der hinter Harry ging. 

„Ja, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir bald nach Hause aufbrechen.", sagte Dumbledore leise von vorne. Am Ende der Gasse angekommen, standen sie vor einem heruntergekommenen, windschiefen Haus, aus dessen Schornstein sich ein dünner Rauchfaden in den Himmel zog.

„Hier muss es sein!", sagte Dumbledore leise und blieb stehen. Er nahm den schweren Eisenring, der an der Tür hing und ließ ihn gegen das Holz fallen. Ein dumpfer Ton drang aus dem Haus wie ein Echo, dann herrschte Stille. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde eine kleine Klappe in der Tür geöffnet und eine Frauenstimme fragte, wer da sei.

„Erschrecken sie bitte nicht, wenn sie uns nicht sehen", sagte Dumbledore mit freundlicher Stimme. „Wir mussten uns leider etwas tarnen, wegen der Leute, die hier im Viertel für Unruhe sorgen. Mein Name ist Dumbledore und ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie uns einlassen würden."

„Wer sind die anderen?", fragte die Frau hinter der Tür.

„Es sind Mr. Moody, ein Auror, Hagrid, unser Lehrer für magische Wesen, Miss Baumann unsere Lehrerin für Zaubertränke und schließlich unser Schüler Harry Potter."

Die Klappe schloss sich wieder, es ertönte ein Scheuern an der Tür, als würden mehrere Riegel zurück geschoben, und dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt.

„Wie kann ich ihnen trauen, wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann?", fragte eine Frau mit verhärmtem Gesicht. Dumbledore sah sich um, ob niemand sie beobachtete, und als er sich sicher war, dass das nicht geschah, hob er den Schatten auf.

„Oh, sie sind es wirklich!", sagte die Frau erfreut und öffnete die Tür, nachdem sie noch eine letzte Kette entfernt hatte. „Kommen sie herein. Was für eine Ehre!"

Sie betraten das Haus, und als die Tür wieder verriegelt war, machten sich auch die Anderen wieder sichtbar.

„Ich bin Mrs. Atado, Johns Mutter. Herzlich willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Es tut mir entsetzlich leid", begann die Frau wieder, „aber das Haus ist so alt und kaputt. Ich...es ist mir so unangenehm, hier so hohen Besuch zu empfangen. Wissen sie, seit mein Mann nicht mehr lebt, fehlt es uns an allem. Da bleibt kein Geld mehr, um das Haus in Schuss zu halten..."

„Aber, das macht nichts, meine Liebe.", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend. „Ich habe schon schlimmeres gesehen."

Sie führte die Besucher eine steile Treppe nach oben. Innen sah das Haus fast noch schlimmer aus, als von außen. Zwar war es sauber, aber der Teppich, der auf der Treppe lag, war voller Löcher und hatte kaum noch etwas von seiner ursprünglichen Farbe. Die Tapete ließ an vielen Stellen den blanken Putz durchscheinen, und selbst dieser war bröckelig und hier und da bröselte er bereits herunter. 

„Seien sie bitte vorsichtig, die vierte Stufe ist morsch, sie könnten durchbrechen.", sagte die Frau mit sorgenvollem Blick auf Hagrid, der das enge Treppenhaus vollständig ausfüllte. 

Oben öffnete sie in einem schmalen, mit Möbeln vollgestellten Flur eine Tür und führte die Besucher in das Wohnzimmer. Vor langer Zeit war es einmal ein gemütliches und sicherlich auch gut bürgerliches Zimmer gewesen, aber jetzt waren die Sessel und das Sofa abgenutzt und Wolldecken verbargen die Löcher in den Bezügen. Es war alles sehr sauber, aber man sah auf den ersten Blick, dass hier tiefste Armut herrschte. 

Im Kamin schwelte ein spärliches Feuerchen, das den Raum mit viel Rauch und wenig Wärme füllte. In einem hochlehnigen Stuhl vor dem Kamin saß in mehrere Decken eingehüllt ein kleiner, elfjähriger Junge, blass und apathisch auf die Glut starrend. Als alle das Zimmer betreten hatten, bot die Frau ihnen einen Platz an.

„John, mein Junge.", sagte sie liebevoll und ging zu dem Stuhl hinüber. „Wir haben Besuch. Du kennst doch noch den jungen Master Potter, nicht wahr? Und Professor Dumbledore und ein paar andere Lehrer aus Hogwarts sind gekommen. Sie wollen dich sehen."

John hob langsam den Kopf. Dann drehte er ihn und ließ seinen Blick über die Besucher gleiten. Als er Harry sah, zog sich ein leises Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel, aber es erlosch sogleich wieder und wich einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Mrs. Atado drehte den Stuhl, damit er den Anderen zugewandt sitzen konnte, aber John wehrte sich.

„Nein, Mutter, ich will in das Feuer sehen.", kam es leise und tonlos aus seinem Mund. „Es erzählt so schöne Geschichten..."

Traurig sah sie auf ihren Jungen nieder, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Darf ich ihnen eine Tee anbieten? Es ist nicht der beste, aber ich habe im Moment keinen anderen."

Dumbledore machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, lächelte dann aber und sagte mit sanfter Stimme:

„Machen sie sich unseretwegen keine Mühe. Wir begleiten nur Mr. Potter. Er wollte John besuchen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen.", sagte Johns Mutter und lächelte Harry an. „John freut sich sehr, aber er kann es nicht mehr sagen. Mein Gott, der arme Junge, er ist immer so weit weg von der Welt."

Sie verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer und kam kurz darauf mit ein paar Tassen wieder, die sie auf dem Tisch aufstellte. Dann ging sie wieder hinaus um den Tee zu kochen.

„Harry soll kommen.", meldete sich plötzlich John vom Feuer her. Harry stand unsicher auf und ging zögernd zum Kamin hinüber.

„Hallo John", sagte er. „Es tut mir so leid, was sie mit dir gemacht haben."

John hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Wieder flog ein zaghaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder hinter der Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit zu verschwinden.

„Sie haben dein Autogramm nicht gefunden.", flüsterte John und seine Augen glänzten für einen Moment ganz stolz. „Schau, ich habe es noch..."

Er öffnete seine Faust und rollte das Photo auseinander, das Harry ihm damals in Ollivanders Laden unterschrieben hatte.

„Ich habe es extra für dich geholt. Ich wusste, dass du heute kommst. Das Feuer hat es mir erzählt."

Harry schluckte. Hilflos sah er sich um. Professor Dumbledore nickte ihm wohlwollend zu, als wolle er sagen: ‚Lass es heraus, es wird dir gut tun.' Harry atmete tief durch.

„John, ..., John, ich möchte dir danken. Es tut mir so leid, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, das ich das nicht gewollt habe..."

„Es ist ok, Harry. Mir geht es gut. Ich habe nicht alles gesagt. Das meiste habe ich für mich behalten. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie ich sie geärgert habe."

Johns Stimme war leise, aber sie drang mit einer seltsamen Klarheit durch den Raum, gerade so, als würde er in einer großen Halle sprechen. Es klang, als wäre er tatsächlich nicht hier, sondern an irgendeinem fernen Ort, irgendwo auf dieser Welt.

„Du hast mir ein schönes Geschenk gemacht, Harry.", fuhr John nach einer Pause fort. „Ich kann jetzt hören, was mir die Flammen erzählen. Es sind so schöne Geschichten..."

Dann verstummte er, legte den Kopf zur Seite und es sah so aus, als würde er wieder den Stimmen zuhören, die aus dem Feuer sprachen. Harry berührte leicht seine Schulter, schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging mit betretener Miene zurück zu dem Sofa. Johns Mutter hatte inzwischen den Tee hereingebracht und eingeschenkt. Jetzt zog sie sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich.

„Er sitzt den ganzen Tag vor dem Feuer.", berichtete sie und schaute liebevoll in seine Richtung. „Manchmal ist es ganz seltsam. Dann scheint er wirklich zuzuhören, was ihm die Flammen erzählen. Leider kann ich nicht jeden Tag das Feuer anmachen, dann sitzt er aber trotzdem da und starrt auf den Kamin. An manchen Tagen ist es ganz schlimm, dann ist er richtig nervös und fragt mich, wann ich das Feuer anmache.  Und wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich kein Holz habe, dann regt er sich sehr auf. Aber es gibt auch Tage, an denen ist er schon fast wieder der Alte, so wie er früher war."

„Darf ich fragen, wovon sie leben?", fragte Dumbledore behutsam. Harry sah zu Hagrid hinüber und bemerkte, dass sich in seinen Augenwinkeln ein feuchter Glanz gebildet hatte.

„Ach, ich habe manchmal eine Arbeit. Nicht oft, aber es reicht, um das Nötigste zu kaufen. Viel ist es nicht. Ich müsste dringend etwas am Haus tun, aber ich kann es nicht selber machen und bezahlen ist auch nicht drin. Jetzt, wo John wieder da ist und ich ihn pflegen muss, habe ich eigentlich keine Zeit mehr, arbeiten zu gehen. Manchmal hilft mir meine Nachbarin, sie passt auf John auf, dann geht es."

Dumbledore führte seine Tasse zum Mund, blies ein Wenig hinein, um den Tee abzukühlen, dann trank er einen Schluck.

„Sie sind Witwe, sagten sie?", fragte er weiter. 

„Ja.", sagte sie, „John war noch ein Baby, als mein Mann schwer krank wurde. Er hatte eine gute Arbeit, im Ministerium, da war er Archivar, und wir konnten uns von seinem Ersparten dieses Haus hier kaufen. Keiner konnte ihm helfen, wir sind von Arzt zu Arzt gelaufen, bis er nicht mehr gehen konnte. Fast ein Jahr hat er dann gelegen und ist, als John gerade laufen gelernt hatte, gestorben. Er hatte nicht genug Jahre beisammen, so dass die Versicherung keine Rente gezahlt hat, es wäre auch nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein gewesen. So habe ich halt versucht, für unsere kleine Familie zu sorgen."

Hagrid schnaufte tief durch und wischte sich mit seinen riesigen Händen über die Augen. 

„Was meinen den die Ärzte?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, „Wird John im nächsten Jahr in die Schule kommen können?"

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen. Die Ärzte schweigen sich aus. Angeblich ist er kerngesund, aber sehen sie ihn sich an. So kann er nicht nach Hogwarts. Und ich habe Sorge, dass es nicht besser wird. Was war er doch für ein lebhafter Junge..."

Mit einem Mal ging ein Ruck durch John. Harry hatte es nur durch die Augenwinkel gesehen, aber John hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt. Er neigte seinen Kopf zum Kamin hin und lauschte. Dann drehte er sich um und ein einziges Wort kam über seine Lippen:

„Gefahr!"

„Was ist los John", fragte seine Mutter milde lächelnd, „hast du wieder geträumt?"

„Gefahr!", sagte John, und diesmal sagte er es so eindringlich, dass Moody aufmerksam wurde. Er sah John mit seinem gesunden Auge an und sein magisches Auge rotierte wie wild in seiner Augenhöhle. 

„Was für eine Gefahr?", fragte er leise.

„Sie kommen, Mr. Moody!", antwortete John. „Sie wollen hierher..."

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Kamin zu, sein Blick ging ins Leere und er lauschte.

„Woher kennt er dich?", fragte Dumbledore verwundert. Ich habe dich ihm gar nicht vorgestellt!?"

Moody verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die ein Grinsen darstellen sollte.

"Er weiß viel!", sagte er. „Er hat das dritte Auge. Er wusste, dass wir hier her kommen, und er weiß auch, wer ihr alle seid. Und er weiß wer da kommt. John, kannst du mir sagen, wer da kommt?"

John wandte sein Gesicht zu Moody und starrte auf sein magisches Auge. Er nickte langsam.

„Er ist es, und einer, der nicht sein darf, der tot ist. Und ein Henker kommt mit, und ein großer Zauberer der Malfoy genannt wird. Sie kommen hierher..."

Jetzt war auch Dumbledore aufmerksam geworden. Er stand auf und trat näher an John heran. 

„Wer ist ‚Er'?", fragte er. 

„Er...er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Er ist groß und schwarz, und seine Augen glühen!"

„John!", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich und legte seine Hand auf Johns Schulter. „John, ist es wirklich so, dass **_Du weißt schon wer_** kommt? Woher willst du das wissen?"

Jetzt schaute John auf und sah Dumbledore mit klarem Blick ins Gesicht. Dumbledore begriff sofort, dass John sich nichts einbildete.

„Sie sind schon lange da. Sie beobachten mich. Sie wollen wissen, ob Harry Potter zurück kommt. Sie sitzen immer dort drüben am Fenster. Und so haben sie auch gesehen, dass ihr heute gekommen seid! Das Feuer sagt es mir..."

Dumbledore lächelte und klopfte John leicht auf die Schulter.

„Danke, John, dass du uns gewarnt hast. Alastor? Was meinst du dazu?"

Moody versuchte sein rotierendes Auge zu beruhigen. Sei Gesicht war zu einer finsteren Grimasse geworden. Magister Baumann hatte vor Aufregung seine Hand ergriffen. Moody nahm sie vorsichtig und löste sich vorsichtig aus ihrem Griff. Dann stand er auf, war mit zwei schnellen Schritten am Fenster und sah in die Gasse hinunter.

„Ich kann noch nichts entdecken. Vermute, unser kleiner John hat eine besondere Gabe. John, kannst du mir sagen, wo sie sind?"

John nickte. Jetzt war er in dieser Welt. Voller Aufmerksamkeit folgte er mit den Augen dem Auroren. „Sie werden gleich in unsere Gasse kommen. Bald sind sie da."

„Was wollen wir machen?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wir nehmen Flohpulver. Das Feuer reicht aus, vielleicht machen wir es noch ein bisschen größer."

„Wir können John doch nicht hier lassen!", rief Harry empört. „Wenn er Voldemort in die Hände fallt, dann bringt er ihn um!"

Johns Mutter erschrak heftig, als der Name fiel. Hagrid stand auf. Er war schlagartig nüchtern geworden.

„Das stimmt, Professor. Wir nehmen die beiden mit!"

Dumbledore sah Hagrid fragend an. 

„Wo sollen wir denn mit ihnen hin? Sicher, du hast recht, Rubeus, hier lassen können wir sie nicht, aber wir können sie auch nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen!"

„Was ist denn mit Hogsmead?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. „In Hogsmead sind sie doch auch sicher. Sie könnten in der Heulenden Hütte wohnen, jetzt braucht sie doch keiner mehr! Und Henry kennt einen Zauber, mit dem man sie richtig schön herrichten kann. Und vielleicht kann Johns Mutter Madame Rosmerta in den drei Besen helfen!"

„Das ist vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee... John könnte auf Hogwarts vielleicht etwas bessere Hilfe bekommen, bei Madame Pomfrey. Übrigens kenne ich auch einen Zauber, mit dem man die heulende Hütte in ein schmuckes kleines Häuschen verwandeln könnte. Also gut. Ich schlage vor", und dabei wandte sich an Johns Mutter, „Sie packen schnell die wichtigsten Dinge zusammen. Vielleicht haben wir noch fünf Minuten." Und, um noch einmal deutlich zu machen, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, fügte er hinzu:

„Sie befinden sich in höchster Gefahr. Beeilen Sie sich. Alles andere werden wir regeln, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind."

Moody beobachtete weiter durch das Fenster die Gasse. Johns Mutter verließ das Wohnzimmer. Dumbledore kümmerte sich um den Kamin, in dem bald ein lustiges kleines Feuerchen brannte. Schließlich wandte er sich an Moody und fragte:

„Wie sieht es aus, Alastor?"

„Ich sehe sie.", knurrte Moody und seine Stimme hatte einen seltsam drohenden Klang. Magister Baumann erschrak.

„Kommen sie hierher?", fragte sie.

„Ja!", knurrte Moody wieder. „Schätze, wir werden sie aufhalten müssen. Magst du, Albus?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Professor Dumbledore und fingerte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

„Paralesa esperus!"; rief er und richtete seinen Stab auf die Gasse hinaus. Ein Flimmern zog sich mit einem Mal von einer Seite der Gasse zur anderen. Die schwarzen Gestalten, die sich auf dem Weg zum Haus befanden, verschwammen ein wenig, und dann zogen sich Wellen durch das Flimmern, als würde ein Stein in einen See fallen. Im Zentrum dieser Wellen wurden vier Punkte sichtbar, zuerst ganz klein, dann immer größer werdend, bis Harry erkennen konnte, dass sich vier ebenso schwarze Gestalten aus dem Flimmern schälten. 

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass es ein Spiegel war, denn die vier neuen Gestalten hatten ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, schwebten fast bis zum Haus und nahmen dort in genau der Aufstellung Form an, wie die vier, welche die Gasse betreten hatten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie wirklich, wie in einem Spiegel, die Seiten vertauscht hatten. Als sie ihre volle Größe erreicht hatten, begannen sie in genau dem gleichen Tempo und mit genau den gleichen Schritten auf das Flimmern zuzugehen. 

Voldemort und seine Anhänger blieben stehen und beobachteten die vier Spiegelbilder, die nun ebenfalls stehen blieben. Der dunkle Lord gab seinem Nebenmann ein Zeichen, woraufhin der seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und auf sein Gegenüber richtete. Ein greller, schwarzer Blitz schoss aus der Spitze vor, traf das Flimmern und prallte daran ab. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte das Spiegelbild auch seinen Stab gehoben und hätte einen Fluch auf den Angreifer los gelassen. Voldemort hob nun blitzschnell seinen Stab und schleuderte einen Fluch, der den schwarzen Blitz traf und ihn in den Himmel ablenkte. Dann sprach er mit drohender Gebärde auf seinen Nebenmann ein.

„So, das wird reichen!", sagte Dumbledore zufrieden und schob den Zauberstab wieder in den Ärmel. „Damit werden sie eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

„Was ist das für ein Zauber?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Oh, das ist ein sehr netter Zauber. Es ist ein Spiegel, der nicht so leicht zu überwinden ist. Er verleitet den Angreifer immer nur auf sein Spiegelbild zu zielen, was den Effekt hat, dass dieser von seinen eigenen Flüchen getroffen wird. Er kann nur überwunden werden, wenn man sich selbst überwindet. Außer dem dunklen Lord halte ich keinen der Anderen für fähig, sich selbst zu überwinden. Und wenn der dunkle Lord es allein schafft dieses zu tun, werden sich die Spiegelbilder der anderen gegen ihn richten. Sie werden den Spiegel nur zerstören, wenn alle am gleichen Strang ziehen.

Johns Mutter kam wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte einen alten, kleinen Koffer in der Hand.

„Viel Wertvolles habe ich nicht, aber seit diese Geschichte mit meinem John passiert ist, habe ich die wichtigsten Dinge immer griffbereit in diesem Koffer. Ich bin fertig, aber wie machen wir das mit John? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es allein schafft."

„Ich werde ihn tragen.", brummte Hagrid. Er ging zu dem Stuhl, auf dem John saß.

„Na, John, ist das in Ordnung?"

John lächelte.

„Du bist in Ordnung."

Dann streckte er seine Arme aus und Hagrid nahm ihn auf seine riesigen Hände. Gelassen holte Dumbledore eine Dose aus seinem Umhang und öffnete sie. Er entnahm der Dose eine Fingerspitze des Flohpulvers, streute es in die Flammen und sagte zu Hagrid:

„Nun Rubeus, ich denke, du solltest zuerst gehen. Wir sehen uns dann bei Moody."

Hagrid bückte sich tief hinunter, um in den Kamin zu kommen, dann rief er „Zu Moody!" und verschwand in einem rauschenden Wirbel. Als nächstes ging Johns Mutter, dann war Magister Baumann an der Reihe.

„So, jetzt bist du dran, Harry!", sagte Dumbledore. Harry trat in das Feuer und war, nachdem auch er „Zu Moody!" gerufen hatte, einen Augenblick später in Madeye Moodys Wohnzimmer, in dem Hagrid, John und die beiden Frauen schon warteten.

 Dumbledore und Moody ließen sich noch etwas Zeit. Als sie jedoch durch den Kamin in das Wohnzimmer plumpsten, machten sie einen ausgelassen fröhlichen Eindruck. Sie hatten noch ein paar Minuten am Fenster gestanden und zugesehen, wie die Todesser versuchten, durch den Spiegel zu kommen. Erst als Voldemort, der den Zauber als erster durchschaut hatte,  seine Leute zur Raison gebracht hatte, konnten sie ihn überwinden. Dann war es aber höchste Zeit, zu verschwinden, denn Voldemort begann sofort mit einem Angriff auf das Haus. 

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir jetzt nach Hause kommen.", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem er seinen Bericht beendet hatte. „Meinst du, Alastor, du kommst alleine zurecht?"

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich.", sagte Moody. „Ich habe mein Haus nach dem letzten Angriff durch Crouch noch einmal besonders gesichert. Es wird keine Probleme geben."

Dumbledore nickte. Dann suchte er in seiner Umhangtasche nach dem alten Socken, der sie hergebracht hatte. Wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich auf der Heimreise und brachten zwei neue Bewohner für das Dörfchen Hogsmead mit.  


	11. Eine wunderbare Arena

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 10: Ein wenig Quidditch-Training bläst Harrys Gehirn frei.    Aber vorher fasst er mit Hermine einen Entschluss.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

10. Eine wunderbare Arena 

Noch am selben Abend brach über Britannien ein verheerender Schneesturm nieder. Für solche Schneemassen war es noch zu früh, normalerweise lag die britische Insel im Einfluss des Atlantiks und es war eher so, dass der ganze Winter vergleichsweise milde ausfiel. Sicher, im Norden, dort wo Hogwarts lag, gab es jeden Winter Schnee, was schlichtweg an der Höhe lag. 

Aber dass ganz Britannien einer solchen Schneekatastrophe schon im November ausgesetzt war, wurde von vielen Kommentaren im Fernsehen dem nahenden Klimawechsel zugeschrieben. Der Theorie nach sollte es nämlich in Europa nicht wärmer, sondern kälter werden, da durch die sich verändernden Strömungen im Meer der Golfstrom zusammenbrechen würde.

Hogwarts wurde gänzlich von der Umwelt abgeschnitten. Nicht einmal nach Hogsmead konnte man gelangen, der Schnee, der über Nacht gefallen war und am nächsten Tag immer noch in dichten Flocken vom Himmel herunterrieselte, lag schon einen halben Yard hoch, und der Weg nach Hogsmead war steil, und wenn man nicht ausrutschte und im Schnee versank, dann hatte man es mit unüberwindlichen Schneeverwehungen zu tun. 

Für die Bewohner von Hogwarts war es nicht weiter schlimm. Da es immer mal wieder vorkam, dass das Schloss eingescheit wurde, hatte man rechtzeitig in diesem Herbst genügend Vorräte beschafft, dass die ganze Schule und sogar Teile des nahen Dorfes über Wochen ausreichen versorgt werden konnte. Die Schüler saßen am Abend in ihren durch gemütliche Feuer erwärmten Gemeinschaftsräumen und drückten sich an den Fenster die Nasen platt, um das Naturereignis zu beobachten.

Draußen im Park bogen sich die Bäume im Sturm und sie sahen alle aus wie die Peitschende Weide, wenn man ihr zu nahe kam. Aber Langsam wurden die Äste unter der Schnee- und Eislast immer schwerer und hingen schließlich unter dem Gewicht fast bis zur Schneedecke herunter. 

Harry und seine Begleiter waren durch den Portschlüssel schnell und sicher wieder in Professor Dumbledores Büro gelandet. Als Harry aus dem Fenster sah, hatte der Sturm schon begonnen und ein dichtes Schneetreiben hatte sich wie ein Vorhang über den Park gelegt. Obwohl es erst mitten am Nachmittag war, hatte die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt und begrenzte zusätzlich den Horizont. Harry war froh, dass sie einen Portschlüssel für die Reise gewählt hatten. Mit Schaudern stellte er sich vor, sie würden jetzt da draußen auf ihren Besen sitzen und mühsam, wahrscheinlich ohne jede Orientierung, gegen Wind und Schnee ankämpfen.

„Ja,..., das sieht ja nicht gut aus", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf die zufrierenden Fensterscheiben. „Ich fürchte, wir werden uns heute nicht mehr um das Haus in Hogsmead kümmern können. Ich schlage vor, wir fragen unseren Mr. Filch, ob er nicht eines der freien Gästezimmer vorübergehend in ein Quartier verwandeln kann. Es ist zwar nicht sehr komfortabel, aber sie haben es warm. Wir schauen dann in den nächsten Tagen mal nach Hogsmead."

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen.", sagte Mrs. Atado, die schon befürchtet hatte, jetzt noch eine Stunde durch dieses Sauwetter marschieren zu müssen. Professor Dumbledore ließ Mr. Filch rufen und wies ihn an, für die beiden Gäste ein Zimmer her zu richten. Filch knurrte unwillig mit Blick auf John und fragte:

„Soll der jetzt mitten im Jahr bei uns anfangen? Aber man kann mir ja jeden Verrückten zumuten in dieser verdammten Schule!"

„Mein lieber Mr. Filch", wies Dumbledore ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurecht, „an ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht so viel Worte darum machen. Wenn es diese Schule nicht gäbe, würden sie wohl als Hilfsarbeiter bei Vauxhall arbeiten. Und jetzt kümmern sie sich bitte um unsere Gäste."

Filch grunzte zornig, winkte den beiden dann aber und verschwand mit ihnen. Dumbledore blickte ihnen mit einem Kopfschütteln hinterher. Magister Baumann, die sich nach der Ankunft zur Erholung auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, stand jetzt auf und ging zur Tür. Sie nahm die Klinke in die Hand, dann drehte sie sich aber noch einmal um. 

„Ich verstehe eines nicht.", begann sie. „Mr. Moody ist doch Zauberer und es wäre für ihn doch ein Leichtes, sich von einem guten Zaubererarzt wieder heilen lassen. Warum tut er das nicht?"

Dumbledore sah sie erstaun an. 

„Er ist ein alter Kämpfer.", sagte er. „Er hat so viel hinter sich gebracht, dass er seine Blessuren wie Orden trägt."

„Also, ich verstehe das nicht. Es muss doch unbequem sein, den ganzen Tag mit einem Holzbein herum zu laufen. Und diese Narben in seinem Gesicht. Man kann ja noch nicht einmal sagen, ob er früher einmal  gut ausgesehen hat oder nicht!"

„Sie können mir glauben, Miss Baumann", lächelte Dumbledore, „er war früher ein durchaus attraktiver Mann. Aber wissen sie, oft ist es so mit uns Männern, dass wir, wenn wir jung und stark sind, ziemlich schwere Aufgaben zu lösen bekommen. Und Männer sind stolz darauf, wenn sie das schaffen. Und sie zeigen es gerne. Schönheit ist für Männer nur wichtig, wenn sie diese an Frauen sehen."

Magister Baumann wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht. Sie hob keck das Kinn und sagte:

„Ich werde es bestimmt nie verstehen, warum Männer so verrückt sind. Schönen Abend noch!"

Sie verließ das Büro. Hagrid legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Komm Harry", sagte er. „Ich glaube für uns wird es auch Zeit."

„Nein, Rubeus, wenn ich dich bitten darf, mir Harry noch ein paar Minuten hier zu lassen..."

„Wie sie meinen, Professor." Hagrid zuckte die Achseln. „Ich jedenfalls muss mich noch um meine Woolwoodys kümmern. Und ich muss Hermine ablösen. Die wird jetzt auch genug davon haben, in meiner Hütte zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass ich zurück komme. Das ist nämlich ganz schön anstrengend, auf die kleinen Kerlchen aufzupassen."

Als Hagrid gegangen war, bot Dumbledore Harry einen Platz an. Harry wunderte sich, was der Schulleiter noch von ihm wollte. Dumbledore kam auch schnell zum Thema.

„Ich hab in den letzten Tagen etwas nachgedacht.", begann er. „Mir geht diese Sache mit Draco und dir nicht aus dem Kopf."

Harry beeilte sich zu sagen, dass überhaupt nichts passiert sei. Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Weiß ich doch, Harry.", sagte er. „Aber seit diesem Tag findet zwischen euch beiden eine vorsichtige Annäherung statt. Und jemand, der seine Schüler so kennt, wie ich, der bemerkt so etwas. Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl, dass euch diese komische Geschichte mit dem sprechenden Hut verbindet. Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass diese vermaledeite Sache mit dem Zauberstab damit zu tun hat. Was heiß Verdacht? Die Geister dieses Hauses diskutieren offen darüber und ich glaube, dass sie gar nicht so weit entfernt sind von der Wahrheit."

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass der Zauberstab vernichtet wurde. Wir haben doch alle gemeinsam überlegt, wie wir ihn..."

„Gemach, gemach, mein lieber Harry.", Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich mache dir mitnichten einen Vorwurf. So wie es gelaufen ist, war es vollkommen in Ordnung, es hat leider niemand geahnt, was für Auswirkungen es hat. Liege ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig?"

Harry zögerte, nickte dann aber.

„Gut.", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. „Meist du, dass ihr beide die Geschichte wieder ins lot bringen könnt? Oder hast du nur ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Harry. „Irgendwie schon..."

„Hm. Ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben für eine Sache, die man nicht verschuldet hat, ist keine gute Sache. Jemandem aber aus einer Not zu helfen das ist sehr ehrenvoll. Nicht zu wissen wie, ist ein Problem, das man lösen kann. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung, wie man das Problem lösen kann, aber ich habe auch wenig Zeit, mich damit zu befassen. Schließlich bin ich Schulleiter und muss in dieser Geschichte immer noch die Gemüter beruhigen. Du glaubst nicht, wie viel Zeit ich in den letzten Wochen mit Gesprächen verbracht habe, um aufgeregte Lehrer und aufgeregte Eltern, geschweige denn aufgeregte Schüler wieder zu beruhigen."

Harry schwieg.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du und Draco mir dabei helfen könntet. Und ich glaube, der Phoenix dort, der hat sich das gleiche gedacht."

„Woher wissen sie...?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, was er nach seinem schmerzhaften Besuch bei den Slytherins geträumt hatte.

„Wissen tu ich gar nichts. Aber ich kenne Fawks. Normalerweise ist er so aufregend wie ein Schlaftrunk. Aber wenn irgendetwas mit dir ist, dann wird er lebhaft. Und wenn er mit jemandem spricht, dann kann er mir mit seinem Herumgeflattere ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen, vor allen Dingen, wenn er mir mit seinen Flügeln wichtige Pergamente vom Tisch wedelt. Magst du mir etwas davon erzählen?"

Harry überlegte. Dumbledore machte es ganz schön geschickt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht anders konnte, als Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, auch wenn er sich geschworen hatte, niemanden einzuweihen. Also gab er sich einen Ruck und berichtete Professor Dumbledore von den nächtlichen Ereignissen, als er immer wieder wach wurde und den Gesang des Phoenix gehört hatte. Und die hässliche Szene im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erzählte er auch, wenn er auch versuchte, das Ganze zu entschärfen. Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte hin und wieder, als verstünde er jetzt einiges besser.

„Gut.", sagte er, nachdem Harry seinen Bericht beendet hatte. „Ich kann im Moment noch nicht viel dazu sagen. Aber vielleicht hilft dir dieses hier ein bisschen weiter."

Er griff in die Schublade und holte einen alten Folianten hervor. Es war ein großes, schweres Buch, ganz in Schweinsleder eingebunden und mit goldenen Lettern und Ornamenten verziert. An vielen Stellen war der Einband schon abgenutzt und das Leder war rissig und grau geworden. Es musste sehr alt sein.

„Es ist eine Handschrift eines Zauberers, der zu Zeiten von Merlin hier an der Schule ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelehrt hat. Man nannte ihn Richard den Gelehrten. Er hat viel über die vier Gründer geforscht, und sein besonderes Interesse galt Salazar Slytherin. Vielleicht findest du darin einen Hinweis. Ich habe es aus der verbotenen Abteilung geliehen. Behandle es sorgsam, sonst bekomme ich Ärger mit Madame Pinch."

Harry nahm das Buch entgegen. Er war überrascht, dass Dumbledore ihm nur ein Buch gab. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass der Schulleiter ihm jetzt diesen oder jenen Tipp geben würde, aber ein Buch? Immerhin schien es ein sehr interessantes Werk zu sein und vielleicht wirklich den entscheidenden Hinweis zu enthalten. Vielleicht fügte sich damit ein weiterer Stein zu dem Puzzle, ganz so wie das, was George Ollivander ihm heute Nachmittag erzählt hatte.

„Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja. Danke für das Buch. Darf ich es Hermine zeigen?"

„Ich denke, das geht schon in Ordnung. Sie hat dir ja sonst auch immer geholfen."

Harry klemmte sich den alten Schinken unter den Arm und ging hinaus. Leise schloss er die Tür. 

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, saß Hermine am Kamin. Sie schien vollkommen erschöpft und begrüßte Harry mit einem müden Lächeln. Sie hatte sich den ganzen Tag um Fang und die Woolwoodys gekümmert. Die kleinen Wollknäuel hatten dem armen Hund mit ihrem Spiel arg zugesetzt und ihn getriezt und geärgert, wo es nur ging. Irgendwann war es Fang zuviel geworden und er hatte sich auf die Bande gestürzt, die blitzschnell nach allen Seiten weggespritzt war und dann oben in den Balken von Hagrids Hütte gesessen hatte und frech von dort oben herunter gegackert hatte. Fang hatte sich nur mühsam beruhigen lassen, stundenlang hatte er auf der Lauer gelegen, nur um eines der kleinen Biester zwischen seine Pfoten zu bekommen und es nach Saurüden-Manier zurecht zu weisen.

Hermine hatte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als diese beiden Parteien voneinander zu trennen. Dann war noch der Schneesturm hinzu gekommen und sie hatte mit Sorge beobachtet, dass sich zwischen der Hütte und dem Schloss dicke Berge von Schnee auftürmten. Die ganze Zeit überlegte sie, wie sie wohl wieder in die Schule kommen würde und kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach irgendeinem Zauber, der ihr eine Gasse in die weißen Massen grub. 

Hagrid erlöste sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie einen Koller bekam. Er hatte eine breite Spur hinterlassen, fast einen Hohlweg durch die Berge von Schnee getreten, und Hermine war heilfroh, als sie durch das Portal in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zurückkehrte. Sie war fertig, nicht nur mit den Nerven, sondern auch körperlich. Seit heute früh, war es ihr nicht gelungen, sich auch nur fünf Minuten hinzusetzen und Luft zu holen. 

Ron wollte von Harry alles über den Besuch in London wissen. Er freute sich, dass Harry die Besorgungen für ihn erledigt und darüber hinaus sogar noch ein paar Comics und etwas Süßes mitgebracht hatte.  Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie noch ein paar Stunden vor dem Feuer, umringt von Gryffindors, und Harry musste immer wieder von dem Spiegelzauber und von John berichten. Besonders Hermine wollte trotz ihrer Müdigkeit alles über John erfahren.

Der Schneesturm legte sich erst nach drei Tagen. Harry verbrachte sie mit Müßiggang. Das alte Buch hatte er in seinen Koffer gelegt. Er verspürte keine Lust, es aufzuschlagen. Und hätte Hermine es nicht zufällig bemerkt, als er es aus Dumbledores Büro mitgebracht hatte, hätte er es wahrscheinlich vollkommen vergessen. Hermine jedoch bat Harry, es ihr zu zeigen, und als sie sah, dass es sich um eine Frühgeschichte von Hogwarts handelte, lieh sie es sich aus.

Hagrid hatte sich in den drei Tagen in seiner Hütte vergraben und die Hauptarbeit bestand darin, für ein ordentliches Feuer zu sorgen und Fang vor allzu heftigen Angriffen der Woolwoodys zu schützen. Als schließlich die letzten Schneeflocken vom Himmel gefallen waren, der Sturm sich in eine leichte Briese verwandelt hatte und ein eiskalter, aber strahlender Morgen angebrochen war, lag die Landschaft um Hogwarts unter einer meterdicken Schneedecke. Alles war dick überzuckert und die Bäume bogen sich unter der Last des Schnees. Vom See war nichts mehr zu entdecken, als eine große weiße und glatte Fläche. Er war in den drei Tagen zugefroren und mit einer weichen Decke bedeckt worden. 

Harry stand am Fenster seines Schlafsaales und sah gedankenverloren auf die weiße Pracht hinunter. Er beobachtete, wie die Woolwoodys auf dem weiten Schneefeld herumtollten. Ihnen schien die Kälte nichts auszumachen. Sie hüpften auf ihren langen Beinen in die Luft und ließen sich in den weichen Schnee fallen. Überall dort, wo die in den Schnee geplumpst waren, entstand ein Loch und die Wiese vor dem Schloss war bereits von Löchern übersäht.

Mit einem mal schlich sich eine Erinnerung in sein Bewusstsein. Damals, als er auf  Durmstrang war, hatte er mit Viktor Krum eine Trainingsstunde durchgeführt. Dazu waren sie in die Quidditch-Halle gegangen, die tief unter der Burg in einer gigantischen Höhle lag. Das Besondere an dieser Halle war, dass der Boden für Trainingszwecke mit einer meterdicken, gepolsterten Schicht versehen werden konnte, so dass man, wenn man bei einem allzu waghalsigen Flugmanöver vom Besen fiel, weich landete.

Die dicke Schneeschicht, die sich nun über das Land gezogen hatte, erinnerte Harry an eben dieses Polster, denn er hatte bei seinen Versuchen, den Wronski-Bluff  zu erlernen mehrmals die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. Wenn man noch ein paar Tage wartete, dann hatte sich der Schnee so weit gesetzt, dass man wie von einem Federkissen aufgefangen wurde. Aufregung ergriff ihn. Jetzt hatte er plötzlich eine Trainingsstunde vor Augen, wie er sie sich vor wenigen Tagen nicht hatte träumen lassen. In seinem Kopf  beschrieb er Kurven und Manöver über dem Quidditch-Feld und es formten sich Spielzüge, die er noch nie bedacht hatte. 

„Wenn nur die Besen kämen", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Er wandte sich entschlossen vom Fenster ab und ging hinunter in die Halle. Aber es war Nachmittag und die meisten Schüler hielten sich in ihren Gemächern auf. Aus dem geplanten Team der Schulmannschaft traf er niemanden an. Wie sollte er seine Leute zusammentrommeln? Bei den Gryffindors hatte er kein Problem, denn sie konnte er irgendwann im Gemeinschaftsraum abpassen. Aber wie sollte er auf die Schnelle Roger Davies von den Ravenclaws auftreiben? Oder gar die Jungs von Slytherin? Er hatte keinen Zugang zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, und wie die Sache aussah, konnte er sich heute die Beine in den Bauch stehen, und warten, bis mal einer die warme Stube verließ. 

Enttäuscht wandte sich Harry um und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Hermine war inzwischen hereingekommen und hatte es sich in einem der Sessel vor dem knisternden Feuer bequem gemacht. Auf ihren Knien lag das Buch und sie studierte es so eifrig, dass sie nicht hörte, wie Harry an das Feuer trat.

„Oh, Hermine, hast du dir das Buch vorgenommen?", fragte er eher um etwas zu sagen, als aus Interesse.

„Huch! Mann, was habe ich mich erschrocken!", sagte Hermine und blickte auf. „Ach du bist es, Harry. Das ist total spannend. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was damals alles geschehen ist!"

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry und hob mit gespieltem Interesse eine Augenbraue. Hermine kam ihm jetzt vollkommen ungelegen. Mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz bei dem Training und konnte ihre lehrmeisterhafte Art gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Weißt du, was ich gerade gelesen habe?", fragte Hermine und sie wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne eine Reaktion Harrys abzuwarten redete Hermine weiter.

„Stell dir vor, der Zauberstab von Slytherin war damals in der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt. Und Slytherin war der einzige, der ihn berühren konnte. Aber das Beste kommt noch. Kannst du dich an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnern?"

Harry lachte tonlos vor sich hin. Natürlich konnte er sich an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnern. Hatte sie ihn doch fast das Leben gekostet, als er von dem Giftzahn des Basilisken verletzt wurde. 

„Hier steht drin, dass die Kammer des Schreckens schon im Jahre Elfhundertachtundachtzig entdeckt worden ist. Und dieser Richard, der das Buch geschrieben hat, der will herausgefunden haben, dass diese Halle, in der du gegen den Basilisken gekämpft hast, nur das Tor zu den geheimen Gewölben von Slytherin sein soll."

„Das kann jeder sagen.", antwortete Harry lakonisch und hob die Schultern. „Ich hätte es damals doch sehen müssen, dass es irgendwo weiter ging. Aber es war einfach eine Felsenhalle, die nur den einen Eingang hatte. Nicht einmal da, wo ich Ginny gefunden habe, war irgendetwas zu entdecken."

„Aber Harry, hier steht es drin. Und Richard der Gelehrte ist ein anerkannter Historiker des zwölften Jahrhunderts. In vielen Büchern wird er zitiert. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht erfunden hat. Harry, vielleicht finden wir da unten die Lösung für die Slytherins!"

„Was interessieren mich die Slytherins?", sagte Harry genervt. „Sie können doch selber da hinunter, wenn sie meinen, dass sie damit ihr Haus retten können. Ich habe jetzt ganz andere Probleme."

Hermine sah Harry kopfschüttelnd an. 

„Harry! Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich dachte immer, dass dir das mit den Slytherins nahe gegangen ist. Was ist denn los?"

„Ich kann das nicht mehr hören. Immer muss ich für andere die Kohlen aus dem Feuer holen. Immer muss ich meinen Kopf hinhalten, wenn es gefährlich ist. Ich will endlich mal meine Ruhe haben und mich um das kümmern, was mir Spaß macht."

Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er wollte Hermine gegenüber nicht so barsch sein, aber im Moment war es wirklich so, dass er von dieser Slytherin-Geschichte nichts wissen wollte. Ungeduld brannte in ihm, denn er wollte jetzt endlich mit der Schulmannschaft anfangen. Das war das, worauf er sich seit Wochen freute, und diese Slytherins drängten sich einfach mit ihrem Ärger zwischen ihn und seinen geliebten Sport. 

Hermine sah ihn immer noch an, aber ihr Blick hatte etwas von Mitleid. 

„Ich kann dich verstehen.", sagte sie, schlug das Buch wieder auf, das sie geschlossen hatte und starrte auf die Buchstaben. Harry stand vor ihr. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich elend. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich bei Hermine zu entschuldigen.

„Es tut mir leid...", murmelte er. „ich wollte dich nicht anfahren."

Jetzt sah Hermine auf und so etwas, wie ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Sofort wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte sie. „ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. Es muss schlimm sein, sich für etwas verantwortlich zu fühlen, das man eigentlich nicht verursacht hat."

Harry schwieg. Was hätte er darauf sagen sollen. Im Prinzip hatte sie mit wenigen Worten all seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber sie verstand bestimmt nicht, dass im Moment in seinem Kopf  nur Platz für Quidditch war. Wie sollte sie es auch begreifen, wo sie sich nur für Bücher, die Sorgen anderer und überhaupt nicht für Sport interessierte. Aber er irrte sich.

„Denkst du über die Schulmannschaft nach?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Wieder klappte sie das Buch zu und legte es auf das Tischchen, das neben dem Sessel stand. Harry war überrascht.

„Ja...", sagte er verwundert. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann es in deinem Gesicht lesen. Wenn du an Quidditch denkst, dann hast du einen ganz eigenartigen Blick. Ach Harry, es tut mir leid, das ich dich aus deinen Gedanken gerissen habe. Aber irgendwann müssen wir auch in dieser Geschichte weiter kommen. Du kannst es nicht einfach verdrängen."

Harry wollte wieder ärgerlich werden, aber Hermine sah ihn so sorgenvoll an, dass er es vergaß.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er. „Aber zwischendrin muss doch auch etwas Platz für mich sein. Sieh mal, die Slytherins sterben doch nicht, wenn ich mir ein bisschen Zeit für mich lasse. Sie werden nur weniger..."

Hermine lächelte. 

„Weißt du, Harry, ich würde dir sehr gerne helfen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn du dich erst einmal um die Schulmannschaft kümmerst. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn du etwas Abstand bekommst, und dann wieder etwas mehr Raum für diese Geschichte hast. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mich schon mal auf die Suche mache. Vielleicht finde ich etwas heraus, was uns weiter bringt. Und du hast etwas mehr Zeit für deine Sachen!"

Innerlich krampfte sich alles in Harry zusammen. Das war sie wieder, diese besserwissende, aber absolut hilfsbereite Hermine, die es immer wieder schaffte, sein Gewissen zu quälen, ohne dass er ihr ernsthaft böse sein konnte. Er sah sie nachdenklich an. Es störte ihn gewaltig, dass sie diese Größe besaß und ihm einfach etwas schenkte, und er nichts weiter zustande brachte, als ihr Angebot anzunehmen, nur um seinen Egoismus durchzusetzen. 

„Danke.", sagte er. Und nach einer Weile: „Du bist echt in Ordnung." Und dann wurde ihm klar, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, an Quidditch zu denken. Und er fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht. Er zog einen Sessel ans Feuer und setzte sich. 

„Was meinst du denn, was ich jetzt tun soll?", fragte er.

„Wir.", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Was?", fragte Harry, der nicht verstand, was sie sagen wollte.

„Wir, Harry! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir helfen will. Wir haben doch bisher alles gemeinsam gemacht und ich finde, wir sind ein tolles Team."

„Stimmt. Ich glaube du hast recht. Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Dann sagte sie:

„Meist du es würde schaden, wenn wir noch einmal in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen würden und sie uns ansehen? Ich meine, der Basilisk ist doch tot, und er kann uns nicht mehr gefährlich werden. Vielleicht hast du ja doch etwas übersehen..."

„Ich weiß nicht. Sicher, schaden kann es uns nicht...Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Draco mit müsste..."

„Draco?" Hermine war verblüfft. „Wieso Draco?"

Harry war sich unschlüssig, ob er ihr von dem Traum erzählen sollte. ER hatte den Eindruck, dass es eine Sache war, die nur ihn und Draco etwas anging, vor allen Dingen, weil er niemals zugeben würde, dass er mit Draco Händchen gehalten hatte. Wenn das heraus käme...die ganze Schule würde sich über sie lustig machen. Harry hörte sie schon hinter sich herrufen: „Ist Draco dein Schatz?" Er würde sich ohne ein Wort auf denjenigen stürzen und ihn in Grund und Boden stampfen. Auf der anderen Seite war es wichtig, Hermine ins Vertrauen zu ziehen, denn nur so konnte sie ihm wirklich helfen. Er gab sich einen Ruck und begann zuerst stockend, dann immer aufgeregter von den Ereignissen zu erzählen. Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, dann schwieg sie einen Moment. Schließlich sagte sie:

„Vielleicht müssen wir noch einmal in Dumbledores Büro. Ich glaube, der Phoenix hat dir noch nicht alles gesagt."

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Meinst du, wir sollten uns nachts hineinschleichen?"

„Genau das meine ich. Heute Nacht! Ich bin dabei."

„Nicht heute. Lass uns das am Sonntag machen. Ich möchte erst mit meiner Mannschaft trainieren. Dann bin ich wieder klarer im Kopf. Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!"

Der Nachmittag war schneller vergangen, als Harry befürchtet hatte. Beim Abendessen traf er alle Spieler, die er auf die Liste für die Schulmannschaft gesetzt hatte. Nacheinander klapperte er die vier Tische ab und verabredete für den nächsten Nachmittag, den Samstag, das erste Training. Am Tisch der Slytherins wurde er zu seiner Überraschung freundlich begrüße und Bletchley, der ihn neben sich auf einen Stuhl zog schlug sogar noch zwei aus der Slytherin-Mannschaft vor, die Treiber werden könnten. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Glück und Zufriedenheit durchströmte Harry.

Am Samstag Morgen begann er nervös zu werden. Es war immer noch kaum möglich, sich draußen vor dem Schloss zu bewegen, zu tief war der Schnee. Hagrid hatte einen Hohlweg zwischen seiner Hütte und dem Eingang geschaufelt. Der Schnee, den er links und rechts neben den Weg geworfen hatte, erweckte nun den Eindruck, dass die Schneedecke noch höher lag, als sie in Wahrheit war. Hagrid sah Harry unruhig durch die Halle laufen.

„Was ist los Harry?", rief er ihm zu. „Haste ne Verabredung?"

„Ach Hagrid..., nee, ich mach mir Gedanken, wie wir heute auf das Spielfeld kommen. Der liegt ganz schön hoch, der Schnee."

„Na, du kannst doch fliegen, nimm deinen Besen!"

Klar! Warum war Harry noch nicht selber darauf gekommen. Es lag ja so nahe. Dankbar grinste Harry seinen Freund an.

„Was willst du denn auf dem Spielfeld?", fragte Hagrid. „Du willst doch bei der Kälte nicht trainieren?"

„Doch, gerade jetzt. Ich will mit ihnen den Wronski-Bluff üben. Und mir sind noch so ein paar Ideen gekommen. Stell dir vor, es fällt einer vom Besen und er tut sich nicht weh. Besser kann es gar nicht sein, wie heute!"

„Wollt ihr echt trainieren, heute? Darf ich zuschauen?"

„Klar, Hagrid. Hab ich dir doch versprochen!"

Das Mittagessen registrierte Harry kaum. Er war nervös, wie vor dem Abschlussspiel eines Schuljahres. Mehr aus Vernunft stocherte er ein paar Kleinigkeiten in sich hinein. Gleich, nachdem das Essen beendet war, rannte er hinauf in den Schlafsaal, kramte unter dem Bett nach seinem Besen und war Augenblicke später in der Halle. Natürlich war er der Erste und die Minuten, die verstrichen, bis die Anderen eintrudelten, waren eine Höllenqual für ihn. 

Schließlich umringten ihn Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson von den Gryffindors, Roger Davies und Linus Lonnigan von den Ravenclaws, Arthur Bletchley, Millicent Bulstrode und Draco Malfoy  und sogar Geoffrey Rondstadt, der sich so abgeneigt gezeigt hatte, war erschienen und hatte den kleinen Kevin Withby mitgebracht.

„Er hat Talent!", sagte er, nachdem er den verwunderten Blick von Harry bemerkte. Alle hatten ihre Besen dabei, die Slytherins ihre Nimbus 2001, die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs ihre privaten Sauberwischs und auch Kevin hatte sich einen Schulbesen geliehen.

„Wer wird denn was?", fragte Draco, diesmal allerdings ohne den ihm eigenen sarkastischen Unterton. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau.", sagte er. „Ich glaube, wir sollten erst einmal ein paar Stunden allgemeines Training machen, damit wir sehen können, wer für welche Aufgabe geeignet ist."

Das ‚Wir' hatte er bewusst gewählt. Er wollte nicht als Chef gelten. Er war überzeugt, dass, wenn er ein guter Trainer war, er von den Anderen auch als Kapitän der Mannschaft akzeptiert werden würde.

„Und wo wollen wir trainieren?", fragte Kevin etwas schüchtern.

„Stimmt!", fiel Geoffrey ein. „Das Feld ist doch total zu. Sollen wir hier in der Halle fliegen?"

„Moment!", wehrte Harry ab. „Ich habe gestern eine Idee gehabt. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir draußen auf dem Feld trainieren, weil der Schnee wie ein weiches Polster wirkt. Ich habe das in Durmstrang gesehen, da haben sie für das Training auch ein Polster."

„Was, du warst in Durmstrang?", fragte Linus, der die Geschichte offensichtlich noch nicht gehört hatte. Harry nickte, hatte aber keine Lust, davon mehr zu erzählen.

„Du spinnst doch!", krächzte Millicent Bulstrode. „Ich frier mir da draußen doch den Allerwertesten ab. Und wenn ich in den Schnee falle, läuft es mir hinten und vorne rein."

„Welch schöne Vorstellung!", grinste Draco. „Aber ich glaube, Harrys Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht. Lasst uns raus, an die frische Luft!"

„Ey Draco, zauber mir mal ne Besenheizung!", rief Arthur und lachte. „Na los ihr Weicheier, traut euch!"

Harry war ganz verwirrt über die gute Laune, welche die Mannschaft hatte. Er hatte mit Streit und gehässigen Worten gerechnet, aber das was er hier sah, hätte er nie geglaubt, wenn es ihm jemand erzählt hätte. Draco war bereits zur Eingangstür gegangen und hatte sie aufgezogen. Ein Schwall kalter Luft schwappte in die Halle und ernüchterte Harry augenblicklich. Er nahm seinen Besen fest in die Hand, trat vor das Portal und schwang sich hinauf. Wie auf Kommando erhoben sie sich fast gleichzeitig in die Luft und flogen übermütig ein paar Runden über die große Wiese. 

Dann bogen sie um das Schloss herum und waren einen Atemzug später auf dem Spielfeld. Harry bremste den Besen ab und blieb in der Luft stehen. Die anderen stellten sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum auf und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Schieß los, Großmeister des Quidditch!", rief Roger. Harry räusperte sich. Dann holte er tief Luft, schaute in die Runde und sagte:

„Also, ich finde es klasse, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Und ich freuen mich auch, dass du, Geoffrey doch mitmachst. Und mit Kevin, das finde ich auch gut. Wir brauchen jeden, der mitmachen will."

Er überlegte, was er als nächstes sagen wollte.

„Ja..., das mit dem Schnee...", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Wie ich eben gesagt habe, auf Durmstrang haben sie so eine Matte auf ihrem Feld, die verhindert, dass man sich weh tut, wenn man runterfällt. Ich habe dort mit Viktor Krum geübt, und er hat mir gezeigt, wie der Wronski-Bluff geht."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe. Man sah sich an und hier und da wurde anerkennend ein ‚Krum' gemurmelt.

„Also", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass jeder von uns den Wronski-Bluff können muss, aber die Jäger und die Sucher auf jeden Fall. Drum habe ich mir überlegt, dass die Treiber und Sucher mit mir zusammen und die Jäger und die Hüter heute Angriffe auf das Tor üben."

„Wer soll den jetzt was machen?", fragte Draco.

„Mach einen Vorschlag", sagte Harry herausfordernd.

Draco zuckte überrascht zurück. 

„Wieso ich? Du bist der Kapitän!", entgegnete er. 

„Bin ich das wirklich?", fragte Harry. „Gut, wenn ihr das meint..."

Er sah in die Gesichter der anderen, konnte aber nirgendwo Ablehnung erkennen.

„Ich habe vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich noch nicht weiß, wer welche Position spielen soll. Eigentlich bräuchten wir für jede Funktion immer einen Ersatzspieler. Aber wir sind nicht so viele... Ich habe mir das so gedacht:

Linus könnte Hüter werden. Dafür braucht man gutes Sitzfleisch, und was du mir erzählt hast, Roger... Ja, und Arthur Blechley hat auch schon Erfahrung darin. Aber Arthur fliegt gut, und drum würde ich ihn lieber als Treiber sehen. Du, Draco solltest einer der beiden Sucher werden, aber wir brauchen noch mehr Treiber. Wärest du einverstanden, wenn du Treiber und Ersatzsucher wirst?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. 

„Wenn schon, dann möchte ich Jäger werden.", meinte er. „Ersatzsucher..., na ja, aber ab und zu mal will ich dann auch mal drankommen."

„Angelina und Katie sind eigentlich hervorragende Jägerinnen. Sie sind leicht und schnell..."

„Ich könnte ja einen der Treiber machen.", meldete sich Geoffrey. „Lass Malfoy doch Jäger werden. Dann tut er wenigstens niemandem weh!"

Dabei grinste er zu Draco hinüber, der aber so tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Eine ganze Weile lang diskutierten sie hin und her, bis Millicent anfing zu maulen. 

„Hätten wir das nicht drinnen besprechen können?", fragte sie genervt. „Mir wird kalt. Und eines sage ich euch, wenn das Training nur aus diskutieren besteht, dann bin ich ganz schnell wieder raus aus dem Team."

„Hast Recht.", sagte Harry. „Wir sind ja auch fast durch. Den Rest besprechen wir heute Abend. Lasst uns anfangen."

Die Spieler teilten sich in zwei Gruppen. Malfoy wollte natürlich beim Suchertraining dabei sein. Harry hatte nichts dagegen. Inzwischen hatte sich Hagrid durch den Schnee zum Spielfeld gekämpft und setzte sich, nachdem er ein Fell auf einen der Sitze gelegt hatte, auf die Tribüne. Harry erklärte, was beim Wronski-Bluff zu beachten war, führte den Zug vor, und als er meinte, alles gesagt zu haben, war er wusste, ließ er Draco einen Versuch machen. Draco zog viel zu früh wieder nach oben, und so oft er es auch wiederholte, er traute sich nicht, den Sturzflug bis knapp über den Boden zu ziehen. Harry erinnerte sich, was Viktor Krum damals gemacht hatte. 

„Draco, du zieht viel zu schnell wieder nach oben. Lasst uns doch mal vom Besen springen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass du kein Vertrauen hast, dass der Schnee weich ist. Schaut, ich springe!"

Er schwang sein Bein über den Besenstiel und sprang. Nach einem kurzen Flug landete er im weichen Pulverschnee und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch. Er holte seinen Besen, der ganz ruhig in der Luft stehen geblieben war wieder zu sich herunter, schlug sich den Schnee aus den Kleidern und schwang sich wieder hinauf. 

„Jetzt ihr!", forderte er die anderen auf. Draco konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen. Er flog noch einen Meter höher, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er Mut hatte, dann zögerte er aber. 

„Na los, spring!", rief Harry. 

Draco schob sein Bein über den Besenstiel, schloss die Augen und sprang. Als er unten im weichen Schnee gelandet war, jauchzte er.

„Das macht voll Spaß!"

Jetzt fassten auch die anderen Mut und sprangen und als auch sie begriffen hatten, dass sie sich nicht verletzten, wiederholten sie den Sprung. Immer wieder ließen sie sich von ihren Besen in die Luft tragen und sprangen. Immer höher wurden sie von ihren Besen getragen, bis sie schließlich eine Höhe erreicht hatten, von der es nicht mehr ungefährlich war, herunter zu springen.

Jetzt musste Draco den Sturzflug wiederholen, und dieses Mal klappte es erheblich besser. Auch die drei Treiber, Geoffrey, Arthur und Millicent versuchten ihr Glück und waren begeistert, als Harry sagte, sie seinen gar nicht so schlecht.

Als nächstes versuchten sie sich mit einer Verfolgungsjagd. Sie hetzten hintereinander her, stellten sich gegenseitig in den Weg, tauchten untereinander weg und purzelten immer wieder in den Schnee. Keinem war mehr kalt. Alle hatte rote, glänzende Gesichter und lachten und freuten sich. Hagrid klatschte Beifall, wenn einer besonders geschickt ausgewichen war und feuerte die Verfolger lautstark an. Den ganzen Nachmittag tobten sie sich aus, und als es dämmerig wurde, und sie vor der Eingangshalle landeten und von den Besen stiegen, sagte Geoffrey:

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass das so viel Spaß macht. Das war eine gute Idee von dir, Harry, den Schnee als Polster zu nutzen."

Harrys Gesicht glänzte vor Stolz. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte das erste Training der Schulmannschaft hinter sich gebracht und es hatte allen Spaß gemacht. Sogar Millicent Bullstrode, dieses Monstermädchen aus Slytherin, die ohne Weiteres eine Schwester von Crabbe oder Goyle hätte sein können, sah ihn freundlich an. 

Hagrid stapfte durch den Schnee heran und trat sich an einer Treppenstufe die Füße ab. 

„Klasse, Kinder.", lobte er sie. „Hat eine Freude gemacht, euch zuzusehen. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann werdet ihr die Durmstrangs fertig machen. Freu mich schon darauf."

Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, dass dieser fast unter den schweren Händen zusammenbrach. Aber Harry machte es nichts mehr aus. Und in seinem Hinterkopf  fühlte er, dass ihm eine schwere Last von der Seele genommen war und nun ein wenig mehr Platz diese vermaledeite Geschichte mit den Slytherins war.


	12. Dem Geheimnis auf der Spur

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 11: Hermine hat etwas herausgefunden. Jetzt langsam formt sich ein Bild

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

11. Dem Geheimnis auf der Spur 

An diesem Abend hatte Harry keine Lust, mit Hermine zusammen in Dumbledores Büro zu schleichen. Er wollte seine Freude über das gelungene Training auskosten. Als Hermine ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum ansprach und wissen wollte, wann und wie sie es in der Nacht anstellen sollten, bat er sie, es um einen Tag zu verschieben. Zuerst war sie enttäuscht, aber dann kam ihr eine Idee. 

„Sag mal, Harry", begann sie, „würdest du mir deinen Tarnumhang heute Nacht leihen?"

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte er. „Willst du es etwa allein machen?"

„Nein. Das will ich bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube auch, dass es ohne dich gar nicht geht. Der Phoenix wird mit mir nicht reden, oder?"

„Hm. Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Also, was willst du mit meinem Tarnumhang?"

„Sagen wir mal, ich will ein bisschen recherchieren." Dabei setzte Hermine eine spitzbübische Miene auf. Harry begann neugierig zu werden. Er konnte es gar nicht haben, wenn jemand Andeutungen machte, aber nicht mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.

„Maaann! Jetzt sag schon!", forderte er sie auf. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein.", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob das alles klappt, was ich vor habe. Und je weniger wissen, worum es geht, um so besser für mich."

Harry dachte nach. Er gab seinen Tarnumhang nicht gerne her. Einmal hätte er ihn fast verloren, damals, als Professor Snape ihn gefunden hatte und ihn benutzt hatte, um durch den geheimen Gang in die heulende Hütte zu kommen. Gerade hatte er erfahren, dass Sirius nicht der Verbrecher war, für den er ihn gehalten hatte, und was Sirius von allen Seiten nachgesagt wurde, da kam Snape und brachte alle in höchste Gefahr. Harry musste fast um sein Leben kämpfen, und vor allen Dingen musste er um das Leben von Sirius kämpfen.. Nur durch Glück hatte er den Tarnumhang damals wiederbekommen.

„Und wenn du erwischt wirst...", begann er.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Harry. Du bekommst ihn sicher wieder zurück. Es ist nichts gefährliches, was ich machen will, ich möchte nur nicht dabei gesehen werden."

Schweren Herzens ging Harry die Treppe hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal und holte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer. Als er ihn Hermine überreichte, dankte sie ihm und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln. 

‚Na ja', dachte er, ‚Sie ist immer noch diese schreckliche Hermine. Aber manchmal...'

Harry feierte seinen Erfolg ausgiebig im Kreise der Gryffindors. Auch wenn er nicht offiziell eingeladen hatte oder gar gesagt hätte, er würde feiern, war er doch der Mittelpunkt des Abends. Fred und George wollten alles genau wissen, wie sich die Slytherins betragen hatten. Es herrschte höchstes Erstaunen und auch ein wenig Ungläubigkeit darüber, dass sie ohne Streit mitgemacht hatten. Auf entsprechende Äußerungen hin sagte Harry nur lapidar:

„Fragt Hagrid."

Er genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, von den jüngeren Jahrgängen bewundert, und von den älteren Jahrgängen mit einer Art von Stolz betrachtet zu werden. Quidditch war das Thema des Abends. Hier wusste er einiges mehr, als alle Anwesenden, hier wurde sein Rat gefragt, hier konnte er Kommentare zu den Landesmeisterschaften der Liga abgeben. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein wurde über die letzten Ligaspiele diskutiert, wurden Strategien und Pläne entworfen und in den Köpfen der Schüler nistete sich das Spiel gegen Durmstrang wie ein Fieber ein. 

Entsprechend müde war Harry dann auch, als er am Sonntag Morgen aufwachte. Es war wieder ein strahlender, kalter Wintertag und die Sonne lachte durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal. Er hob die Decke hoch und schwang sich aus dem warmen Bett. Als seine Füße den kalten Steinboden berührten, war er versucht, sich wieder zurück fallen zu lassen. Aber er erinnerte sich an Hermine und war einfach zu neugierig, was sie in dieser Nacht gemacht hatte. 

Er traf sie beim Frühstück. Sie hatte es bereits beendet, als er mit verschlafenem Gesicht in den Speisesaal geschlurft kam und sich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. 

„'N Morgen.", murmelte er, griff in den Korb mit warmen Toasts und butterte sich eine Scheibe. „Und, was hast du gestern herausgefunden? Wo warst du denn?"

„Erzähl ich dir nachher, wenn wir wieder oben sind.", sagte sie und grinste Harry verschmitzt an. „Wirst staunen."

Dann stand sie auf, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand. Hastig verschlang Harry sein Frühstück, kippte unbedacht seinen heißen Kakao hinunter und verbrannte sich seinen Gaumen, dann sprang er auf und lief hinter Hermine her, hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fand sie an einem Tisch sitzend und auf ein Pergament starrend, das sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Es trug eine seltsam geometrische Anordnung von hastig daraufgemalten Strichen, fast so etwas, wie ein Plan von einem alten barocken Garten. 

Hermine sah auf, als Harry hinter sie trat und einen Blick auf das Pergament warf.

„Was ist das?", fragte er. Er nahm einen Stuhl, den er geräuschvoll neben den von Hermine schob und auf den er sich setzte.

„Ich war heute Nacht in der Bibliothek.", sagte Hermine mit gesenkter Stimme, obwohl niemand außer den Beiden sich im Raum aufhielt. „Und da habe ich das entdeckt."

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry noch einmal und es schwang etwas Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.

„Ich glaube, ich muss von vorne anfangen.", begann Hermine. „Das Buch, das du mir geliehen hast, das ist aus der verbotenen Abteilung, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe es gelesen. Es stehen einige Dinge darin, die, glaube ich nicht jeder wissen darf. Dumbledore hat es dir gegeben?"

Harry nickte.

„Was ist mit dem Buch? Komm, jetzt mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Es ist von Richard, dem Gelehrten!", sagte Hermine. Sie genoss es, Harry zappeln zu lassen.

„Das weiß ich. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt. Und außerdem hat er seinen Namen hineingeschrieben."

„Ach, hast du es auch schon gelesen?" Hermine grinste.

„Du bist doof!", war Harrys einziges Kommentar.

„Ist ja schon gut.", beruhigte Hermine ihn wieder. „Also, Richard der Gelehrte hat die Frühgeschichte von Hogwarts aufgeschrieben. Sein besonderes Augenmerk hat er auf Salazar Slytherin gerichtet. Er muss über Quellen verfügt haben, die nur von Slytherin persönlich gekommen sind. Ich vermute fast, dass es so etwas wie ein Tagebuch gewesen sein muss. Und weißt du, was ich glaube?"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich glaube", fuhr sie fort, „dass dieses Buch noch heute existiert. Und weißt du was ich noch glaube? Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo es ist. Nämlich hier!"

Mit triumphierendem Blick streckte sie ihren Zeigefinger und stieß auf eine Stelle des Pergamentes, an der sich zwei Linien kreuzten.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es ausgerechnet da sein soll. Das sieht doch aus, wie ein Strickmuster!"

„Pass auf, hier steht etwas über diese Quelle drin. Richard der Gelehrte schrieb...Moment, ich muss mal eben suchen..."

Sie holte das große, alte Buch aus ihrer Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann schlug sie es auf und blätterte eine Weile darin herum. Schließlich hatte sie die Seite gefunden.

„Das Wissen liegt in dem Kreuz des Südens", las sie vor. „Zuerst habe ich gar nicht verstanden, was das sollte, aber weiter hinten habe ich eine Beschreibung der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gefunden. Weißt du, damals, als Richard der Gelehrte an Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, da war die Bibliothek nur den Lehrern zugänglich. Die Schüler hatten noch keine Bücher, und sie durften sich auch keine Bücher leihen. Sie haben ihre eigenen Zauberbücher im Unterricht geschrieben, praktisch so etwas, wie ein Diktat."

„Und was hat das mit dem Kreuz des Südens zu tun?", fragte Harry, dem die Ausschweifungen Hermines ungeheuer auf die Nerven gingen.

„Jetzt wart es doch ab. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass es noch keine Unterscheidung zwischen dem erlaubten und dem verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek gab. Und ich habe das zuerst gar nicht kapiert. Richard der Gelehrte schreibt, dass das Kreuz des Südens am Himmel des allwissenden Raumes zu finden ist. Und im allwissenden Raum ist das gesamte Wissen der Zaubererwelt gesammelt. Es hat mich nur eine Kleinigkeit gekostet, herauszufinden, dass er damit die Bibliothek von Hogwarts meinte. Hast du schon einmal nach oben geschaut, wenn du dir ein Buch geliehen hast?"

„Nö, wozu? Na ja, da sind so komische Figuren auf die Holzdecke gemalt. Ja und?"

„Wart's ab. Hier steht irgendwo weiter vorne, wo er die Räume des Schlosses beschreibt, dass die Decke der Bibliothek die vierhundert magischen Wesen darstellt, die es in der damaligen Welt noch gab. Zumindest hatten die vier Gründer von Hogwarts die Decke so gestaltet. Als Richard der Gelehrte die magischen Wesen aufgeschrieben hat, hat er bemerkt, dass es nur dreihundertneunundneunzig waren, die er an der Decke der Bibliothek gefunden hat. Eines der magischen Wesen war aus der Decke gelöst und durch ein einfaches Ornament ersetzt worden. Rate mal welches es war!"

„Phhh, keine Ahnung, vielleicht die menschenfressende Monsterspinne?" Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Nein! Der Basilisk!"

„Du meinst, der Basilisk, der die Kammer des Schreckens bewacht hat?" 

„Quatsch, Harry. Aber Salazar Slytherin hatte die Schlange als Wappentier, und der Basilisk ist eine Schlange. Und Richard der Gelehrte hat daraus geschlossen, dass Slytherin die Tafel ersetzt hat."

„Aha", sagte Harry und zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Und du hast diese Tafel gesucht und gefunden!"

„Genau.", sagte Hermine und sah Harry stolz an. „Ich habe die Ornamente abgemalt. Richard der Gelehrte hat es übrigens auch getan."

„Na ja, vielleicht reden die Schüler in tausend Jahren von Hermine der Gelehrten. Wenn sie genau so schlau ist, wie dieser Richard..."

„Veräppel mich nicht.", sagte sie mit gespieltem Ärger. „Richard der Gelehrte hat jedenfalls erkannt, dass es sich um den geheimen Plan den Verstecks handelt, an dem offensichtlich Salazar Slytherin all sein Wissen in einem, wie er es nannte ‚Heiligen Buch' gesammelt hat. Und Richard der Gelehrte vermutete, dass es sich um den Plan der Kammer des Schreckens gehandelt hat!"

Harry starrte Hermine an. Hermine warf ihm einen triumphierenden Seitenblick zu.

„Ja, aber", begann Harry, „Wenn er es herausgefunden hat, wo dieses ‚Heilige Buch' liegt, dann hat er es doch gefunden. Und dann ist es nicht mehr da, und vielleicht hat er es an einem anderen Ort versteckt. Ist ja möglich..."

„Nein, ist es eben nicht. Richard der Gelehrte hat am Ende seines Buches geschrieben, dass es ihm nie gelungen ist, hinter das Geheimnis der Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen. Harry! Du weißt wie man hinein kommt. Wir können das Buch finden, und vielleicht ist dann auch das Problem der Slytherins gelöst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass darin steht, wie wir es lösen können."

„Könntest du vielleicht mal einfach nur Richard sagen? Mir geht dieses ewige ‚Richard der Gelehrte' auf die Nerven."

„Ach, Mann, Harry! Ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, du willst mir nicht zuhören!"

Jetzt grinste Harry. 

„Schon gut. Ich habe dir zugehört. Ist Okay. Lass uns hinunter gehen und das ‚Heilige Buch' finden. Dann holen wir es herauf, suchen nach dem passenden Spruch und bringen diesen Mist wieder in Ordnung. Dann habe ich endlich meine Ruhe und kann mich um die Schulmannschaft kümmern. Du bist echt klasse, Hermine."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „wie du das so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kannst. Manchmal werde ich nicht schlau aus dir. Aber gut. Wann?"

„Von mir aus jetzt.", sagte Harry lakonisch.

„Ich weiß nicht.", meinte Hermine mit einem Seufzer. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst noch versuchen mit dem Phoenix zu reden. Vielleicht erfährst du noch etwas wichtiges, Fallen oder so etwas. Ich bin mir sicher, der Phoenix weiß, was wir herausgefunden haben, und er hilft uns. Und dann erst gehen wir hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens."

Harry atmete tief durch und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Gut.", meinte er. „Dann machen wir es so. Heute Nacht?"

„Ja", nickte Hermine. „Heute Nacht."

Harry grinste, als er zum Mittagessen hinunter in den Speisesaal ging. Ron begleitete ihn und lachte, als Harry ihm von dem Gespräch mit Hermine erzählte. Selbstverständlich würde er mitkommen, in die Kammer des Schreckens, auch wenn er es nicht verstand, warum Harry ausgerechnet Draco mitnehmen wollte. Die Sache mit dem Phoenix wollte er lieber Harry und Hermine überlassen. Er war im letzten Sommer so sehr in die Höhe geschossen, dass er befürchtete, nicht mehr mit den Anderen unter den Tarnumhang zu passen. Es würde sicher auffallen, wenn irgendwo ein einsamer Arm durch die Flure des Schlosses schweben würde, nur weil er unter dem Umhang hervorschaute.

Eigenartigerweise kam Draco nicht zum Mittagessen. Harry wollte ihm doch von seinem Vorhaben berichten, und jetzt traf er ihn nicht an. Da fiel ihm ein, dass Malfoy zum Frühstück Post bekommen hatte. Daraufhin war Draco seltsam erregt aufgestanden und hinaus gegangen. Harry fragte sich, was für eine Nachricht das wohl gewesen war, und ob sie mit dem Fernbleiben Dracos zum Mittagessen zusammenhing. 

Am Nachmittag, er stand im Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte auf die dicke weiße Schneedecke hinunter, die durch die Sonne mit Tausenden von kleinen Glitzerpunkten überzuckert war, sah er die lang aufgeschossene, schmale Gestalt von Draco durch den tiefen Schnee hinunter zum Ufer des Sees waten. Harry riss das Fenster auf und rief hinunter.

„He, Draco, warte mal!"

Draco blieb stehen und sah sich um. Er suchte am Schlosseingang nach dem Rufer, dann glitt sein Blick die Mauer entlang bis er Harry am Fenster erkannte. Er hob seine Hand, um zu Grüßen, drehte sich aber sogleich wieder um und stapfte weiter.

„Draco, warte mal, ich muss mit dir reden!", rief Harry noch einmal hinunter, schloss das Fenster und lief zum Portraitloch. Schnell schlüpfte er hindurch und hastete die Treppe hinunter, durch die Eingangshalle und zum Schlossportal hinaus. Beißende Kälte empfing ihn und der Atem gefror zu weißen Nebelwolken. Draco war die wenigen Meter in seiner Spur zurückgegangen und wartete vor der Tür. Er sah blass aus, und Harry hatte den Eindruck, er wäre erkältet. Zumindest deuteten das die roten Augen an, mit denen Draco Harry erwartungsvoll ansah.  

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte Harry und schnaufte ganz außer Atem kleine weiße Wölkchen aus. Die Kälte kroch durch die Maschen seines Pullovers, des Pullovers, den er im letzten Jahr von Mutter Weasley zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, und der nun langsam zu klein wurde.

„Bist du krank?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich wollte eigentlich ein bisschen allein sein. Ich dachte mir, dass mir ein Spaziergang ganz gut tut."

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen.", begann Harry etwas verunsichert. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco sah ihn eindringlich an. 

„Ist es das, was du mich fragen wolltest, Potter?"

Harry verzog den Mund. Das klang ganz nach dem Draco Malfoy, den er bisher gekannt hatte.

„Nein", sagte er schnell, „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich vielleicht eine Spur entdeckt habe, die euch weiterhelfen kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst.", bemerkte Draco mit einem bitteren Unterton.

„Doch, Draco! Ich glaube, wir können eine Lösung für Slytherin finden. Ich will morgen vielleicht hinunter, in die Kammer des Schreckens. Ich glaube, dass wir dort unten das Tagebuch von Slytherin finden können, und vielleicht steht da drin, was mit eurem Haus los ist. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mitkommst!"

Draco sah ihn an und schwieg. Dann drehte er sein Gesicht weg, sah hinunter zum zugeschneiten See und sagte leise:

„Ich bin morgen nicht mehr da."

„Was?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Was heißt das, du bist morgen nicht mehr da?"

„Mein Vater hat geschrieben. Ich muss nach Hause. Ich werde heute Abend abgeholt."

„Ist irgend etwas mit deinem Vater? Hat das was mit mir zu tun?" Harry dachte an den missglückten Überfall der Todesser vor Johns Haus, und befürchtete, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn nach Hause befahl, um ihn für den Kampf gegen Dumbledore und Harry und all die Gegner der Todesser einzuschwören.

Draco lächelte mit spöttisch verzogenem Mund, aber seine Augen sahen Harry ernst und fast traurig an. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und sagte mit einem tiefen Seufzer:

„Harry Potter, du hältst dich immer noch für den wichtigsten Menschen auf der Erde. Glaubst du, es könnte auch einmal etwas passieren, wofür du nicht die Ursache bist? Mein Vater ruft mich nach Hause, weil er befürchtet, dass meine Mutter..."

Er schluckte und wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Harry meinte, ein verdächtiges Glitzern in seinen Augen zu sehen. 

„Dass sie stirbt?", vollendete er den Satz und ein eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr seine Glieder.

Draco blitzte ihn zornig an. 

„Meine Mutter geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Warum fragst du?", rief er und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ausgerechnet du willst Mitgefühl zeigen, du? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was eine Mutter ist! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was es bedeutet seine Mutter zu verlieren, die man sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hat!"

„Das stimmt nicht!", sagte Harry laut, aber seine Stimme zitterte nicht vor Wut, sondern vor Bestürzung. „Ich weiß das sehr wohl..."

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!", fluchte Draco. Entschlossen stapfte er die Treppe hinunter und kämpfte sich durch den tiefen Schnee über die Wiese. Harry sah ihm betroffen nach. Er zitterte. Jetzt spürte er auch die schneidende Kälte, die sich wie eine Klammer um seinen Körper geschlossen hatte. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder hinein.

Als er später Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und ihnen davon erzählt hatte, meinte Hermine nur:

„Das war nicht besonders feinfühlig von dir."

„Warum hast du ihm nicht eines auf die Glocke gegeben?", fragte Ron, der nach wie vor nicht verstehen konnte, warum sich Harry ausgerechnet um Draco Malfoy bemühte.

„Ron, das verstehst du nicht.", brummte Harry mit einem Anflug von Gereiztheit.

„Ist auch kein Wunder, dass ich nichts mehr verstehe.", sagte Ron. Er wurde langsam ärgerlich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ihr beiden mir schon lange nicht mehr alles erzählt. Warum? Bin ich doof oder habe ich Ausschlag oder was ist los?"

„Das ist doch Quatsch!", sagte Hermine. „Harry hat im Moment ziemliche Probleme mit den Slytherins, und er ist froh, dass Draco und seine Freunde in der Schulmannschaft mitmachen, sonst würde er Ärger mit Professor McGonagall bekommen. Glaubst du, dass es einfach für Harry ist, freundlich zu Slytherins zu sein?"

„Nein, Hermine, das stimmt so nicht.", mischte sich Harry wieder ein. „Was Ron sagt, ist wahr. Ich habe ihm wirklich nicht alles erzählt. Und ich finde, Ron hat ein Recht darauf, alles zu wissen. Schließlich ist er mein Freund."

Harry begann, zu erzählen. Diesmal schonte er sich nicht mehr und berichtete all seine Erlebnisse. Er beschönigte nichts und ließ auch nichts weg. Als er von dem seltsamen Traum berichtete und erzählte, dass er und Draco sich an den Händen gehalten hatten, bevor der Phoenix zu ihnen gekommen war, wollte Ron ein spöttisches Grinsen aufsetzen. Als er aber den Blick von Hermine wahrnahm, die ihn die ganze Zeit prüfend angesehen hatte, zuckte er nur zusammen und blieb ernst.

„Wir wollen heute Nacht noch einmal zum Phoenix", beschloss Harry seinen Bericht, „weil wir hoffen, dass er uns noch ein paar Hinweise gibt. Ich wollte, dass Draco mitkommt, denn ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er noch viel mehr drinhängt, als ich. Und morgen wollen wir in die Kammer des Schreckens. Hermine sagte etwas von einem heiligen Buch, das Slytherin dort unten versteckt hätte. Ich glaube, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst. Du hast schon damals, in unserem ersten Jahr, gezeigt, dass wir ohne dich nicht weiter kommen. Erinnerst du dich an das Schachspiel?"

Ron nickte.

„Willst du, dass ich mit zum Phoenix komme?", fragte er mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das irgendeinen Zweck hat, dass wir überhaupt hingehen. Draco sagte, dass er heute Abend abgeholt wird. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob überhaupt irgendjemand anderes mitkommen sollte. Vielleicht sagt der Phoenix dann nichts mehr..."

„Gut, wenn du meinst...", sagte Hermine, „dann geh allein hin. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so."

Am Abend wurde Harry zusehends nervöser. Zum Abendessen nahm er nur einen Happen und verschwand bald wieder. Unruhig lief er zwischen Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Heute schienen die anderen Gryffindors nicht müde zu werden. Harry legte seinen Tarnumhang bereit, ging hinunter, um nachzusehen, wer noch alles am Kamin saß, hielt sich ein paar Minuten unten auf, dann packte ihn wieder die Ungeduld und er schlich die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett, griff nach dem Buch ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten', blätterte unkonzentriert darin herum, legte es schließlich beiseite und starrte auf den Himmel seines Bettes. 

Draco war bereits abgeholt worden. Lucius Malfoy schien sich nicht mehr in die Schule zu trauen, jedenfalls war nur ein schwarze Kutsche vorgefahren, auf welcher der Diener der Malfoys saß. Draco hatte, ebenfalls sehr unruhig, in der Halle gewartet und war direkt hinaus gegangen, als die Kutsche vor dem Schlossportal vorgefahren war. Jetzt musste er schon bald in Malfoy Manson angekommen sein.

Endlich begannen die letzten, die sich um das Feuer versammelt hatten, zu gähnen. Harry hatte sich in einen frei gewordenen Sessel fallen lassen und saß nun dumpf vor sich hin brütend da. Fred und George, die nun im siebenten Schuljahr  waren, gingen als letzte in den Schlafsaal. Als sie fragten, ob Harry nicht auch mitkommen wolle, schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf und murmelte, er wolle noch etwas nachdenken. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, hob Harry seinen Umhang und zog den Tarnumhang hervor, den er sich in den Hosenbund gestopft hatte.

Er warf ihn über sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch.

„Wer ist da?", fragte die fette Dame schlaftrunken, und sah auf, als jedoch niemand antwortete, fiel ihr Kopf wieder auf die Brust und sie begann leise zu schnarchen.

Harry schlich sich durch die Flure, bis er zu einem äußerst hässlichen steinernen Wasserspeier kam, der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro verdeckte.

»Kakerlakenschwarm!«, sagte er leise. Der Wasserspeier regte sich plötzlich und sprang mit einem leisen Gurgeln zur Seite. In der Wand dahinter tat sich eine Öffnung auf.

‚Klasse', dachte Harry, als er sich durch die Öffnung zwängte. „Das funktioniert ja immer noch! Ich hätte Dumbledore eigentlich zugetraut, dass er das Passwort ändert." 

Hinter ihm schloss sich das Mauerwerk mit einem für Harrys Empfinden grauenvoll lauten Knarren und einem dumpfen Schlag. Jetzt war es vollkommen finster. Harry überlegte, ob er sich mit seinem Zauberstab Licht machen sollte, dann jedoch entschied er sich dagegen. Er tastete sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, bis er mit der Fußspitze an die unterste Stufe der Wendeltreppe stieß, die nach oben in das Zimmer führte, in dem Harry den Phoenix erwartete. Totenstille herrschte hier in der Finsternis und Harry atmete ganz flach, nur um kein Geräusch zu machen. Dreißig Stufen tastete er sich hinauf, dann stand er vor der schweren, außen mit Eisen und innen mit dickem gepolstertem Leder beschlagenen Tür. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und mit einem leisen Klicken sprang die Tür auf. 

Harry trat vorsichtig in den Raum. Fahles Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete das Büro schwach. Im Kamin schwelten die Reste des Feuers. Ein dünner Rauchfaden kräuselte sich aufwärts und verschwand in der tiefschwarzen Unergründlichkeit des Rauchfangs. Fawks, der Phoenix hatte sein Hereinkommen bemerkt und hob den Kopf unter dem Flügel hervor. Er saß auf seiner Stange neben einer alten Kommode, auf der sich Pergamentrollen stapelten. Harry ließ ein leises „Psst!" hören, dann ging er mit zwei schnellen schritten auf Fawks zu.

„Ich bin es, Harry", flüsterte er und zog den Tarnumhang von seinem Kopf. Fawks sah ihn mit einem Auge unverwandt an.

„Fawks, was wolltest du mir sagen, als du Draco und mir sagtest, er habe die Macht, und ich hätte das Wissen?"

Fawks legte den Kopf schief und sah Harry an. Ein leichtes Blinken schien aus seinen Augen zu kommen. Er streckte ein Bein und einen Flügel von sich und gähnte.

„Fawks, du musst mit mir sprechen.", forderte Harry. „Ich versteh nicht, was das bedeutet. Du sagtest, es sein an der Zeit, dass wir den gemeinsamen Weg finden. Warum wir, Fawks, warum Draco und ich? Wer ist der Erbe von Slytherin? Voldemort? Wer, sag es mir, Fawks."

„Hihi, der redet nicht mit jedem.", hörte Harry eine piepsige Stimme hinter sich. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Es war jedoch niemand zu sehen. 

„Wer...wer ist da?", keuchte Harry. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

„Du kennst mich.", sagte die piepsige Stimme und kicherte leise. „Du hast schon einmal mit mir gesprochen, obwohl du es nicht solltest."

„Ach, du bist es!", sagte Harry erleichtert und ging hinüber zum Regal, das im Schatten lag. Er suchte in der Dunkelheit und fand auch bald den Sprechenden Hut. 

„Kannst du mir helfen, Fawks zum sprechen zu bringen?", fragte Harry. 

„Ich fürchte, Fawks wird nie sprechen.", meinte der Hut vergnügt. „Mit mir redet er auch nicht. Ich sage dir, er ist ein schrecklicher Langweiler!"

„Aber er hat mit mir schon geredet.", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Wann? Wie?" Jetzt klang der Hut etwas verblüfft.

„Im Traum, ich meine, ich weiß nicht, eigentlich war es mehr als ein Traum. Er hat mit mir geredet!"

„Siehst du. Wenn er es macht, dann macht er es so, dass man später nicht mehr daran glaubt. Ich jedenfalls habe noch nie ein Wort von ihm gehört. Und ich kenne ihn schon mehr als Tausend Jahre. Tausend langweilige Jahre. Wenn diese verrückten Schulleiter nicht wären, ich glaube, ich wäre hier schon zu Staub zerfallen, vor Langeweile."

„Aber Fawks hat mir und Draco etwas sehr wichtiges mitgeteilt. Draco hat den selben Traum gehabt, wie ich, haargenau den selben. Und darin hat Fawks uns etwas über den Erben..."

„Ich habe das schon gehört, mein lieber Harry", unterbrach ihn der Hut. „Aber glaube mir. Wenn Fawks etwas mitteilen möchte, dann macht er es nur so, dass man gar nicht damit rechnet. Und meistens, wenn man es überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann. Ich fürchte, du wirst heute keinen Erfolg haben."

Dann kam Harry eine Idee. Das letzte Mal, als er mit dem Sprechenden Hut geredet hatte, hatte dieser gesagt, dass es ihm sehr schwer gefallen war, Harry in das Haus Gryffindor zu stecken. 

„Sag einmal", fragte er gedehnt, „warum hast du mich zu Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt?"

„Ach, diese alte Geschichte! Das ist gar nicht so einfach zu sagen." Der alte Hut schwieg eine Weile, als würde er nachdenken. „Ich möchte es so ausdrücken. Du hast einige Eigenschaften, die dich zum perfekten Slytherin gemacht hätten. Deine Augenfarbe ist grün, grün wie die Haut einer Baumschlange. Du hast Ehrgeiz und ungeheure Kräfte in dir. Jedenfalls wirst du später wahrscheinlich eine tolle Karriere machen."

„Aber warum hast du mich dann zu den Gryffindors eingeteilt?"

„Ach Junge, das sind so alte Geschichten. Du solltest sie langsam mal vergessen!"

„Nein, es ist wichtig für mich. Fawks hat gesagt, dass ich den wahren Erben von Slytherin finden soll. Weißt du, wer es ist? Bin ich es?"

„Das hatte ich anfangs geglaubt. Nein, du bist es nicht. Du kannst zwar Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen, aber sie gehört nicht dir. Es war ein Unfall, dass du sie bekommen hast. Und der wahre Erbe von Slytherin, dem wurde sie genommen."

Harry erschrak. 

„Dann ist es wirklich Voldemort?"

„Wer ist Voldemort?"

„Na, ich meine Tom Riddle..."

„Tom? Tom war ein Halbblut. Nein, der wahre Erbe ist ein vollblütiger Zauberer, einer der wenigen, dessen Blut sich niemals mit Muggelblut vermengt hat."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Einen Augenblick hatte er befürchtet, er müsse sich wieder Voldemort stellen.

„Aber, wer ist denn dann der Erbe?"

„Ach mein lieber Harry", seufzte der Hut, „in meinem Alter lässt das Gedächtnis nach. Ich fürchte, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Bitte, denk nach!", sagte Harry mit flehendem Ton. Er hatte lauter gesprochen, als ihm lieb war. 

„Ich denke, ich muss doch einmal das Passwort zu meinem Büro ändern.", hörte er plötzlich aus einer dunklen Ecke neben dem Fenster die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore!", stotterte Harry vollkommen irritiert. „Sie sind hier?"

Harry fuhr ein eisiger Schreck durch die Glieder. Sekundenschnell rasten schreckliche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. Dumbledore, ausgerechnet Dumbledore hatte ihn erwischt! Ein leises Zischen ertönte und eine Kerze, die auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand, flammte auf. Der Raum wurde in ein schwaches, gelbes Licht getaucht. Professor Dumbledore trat aus der dunklen Ecke und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. 

„Es sieht lustig aus, dass man nur deinen Kopf sieht.", sagte er gelassen und lächelte. „Setz dich doch."

„Professor Dumbledore", stammelte Harry, „es tut mir leid, dass ich in ihr Büro eingedrungen bin." Und nach einer Weile fügte er hinzu:

„Werden sie mich jetzt von der Schule weisen?"

„Nun setz dich doch erst einmal. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Harry sank auf den Stuhl, der vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. Er wusste nicht, was er von Dumbledores Frage halten sollte. 

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich entschuldigen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „und zwar dafür, dass ich dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe. Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass du irgendwann hierher kommen würdest, aber dass ich heute auf dich treffe, ist wirklich nur Zufall. Weißt du, ich schlafe nicht mehr so gut wie früher. Oft liege ich wach und bevor ich mich dann hin und her wälze, stehe ich für ein oder zwei Stunden wieder auf. Nachts ist eine gute Gelegenheit, zu lesen. Das wollte ich vorhin auch, und ich wollte gerade ein Licht anmachen, als ich den Wasserspeier unten gehört habe. Ich wusste nicht, wer kommt, und habe mich in eine Ecke verzogen."

„Was...was werden sie jetzt mit mir machen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Was soll ich mit dir machen? Nichts. Ich weiß, dass du dich auf der Suche nach einer Lösung befindest. Du hilfst mir, wenn du versuchst, das Slytherin-Problem zu lösen. Ist es da nicht selbstverständlich, dass du deinen Weg gehen musst? Er hat dich halt hierher geführt."

Harry atmete auf.

„Leider kann ich dir deine Fragen auch nicht beantworten.", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber ich glaube, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg. Hast du das Buch schon gelesen?"

„Nein, ich selbst habe es noch nicht gelesen, aber Hermine. Sie hat mir erzählt, was darin steht."

„Und? Habt ihr einen Hinweis gefunden?"

„Nein, soviel ich weiß, noch nicht.", log Harry. „Aber wir sind auch noch nicht ganz durch."

Dumbledore sah ihn einen Augenblick lang prüfend an. Dann nickte er.

„Gut, alles braucht seine Zeit, und wir haben keine Eile.", sagte er. „Du musst mir nur eines versprechen, Harry. Wenn ihr etwas gefährliches vor habt, sag es mir bitte. Dann kann ich dir helfen. Versprichst du es mir?"

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte Harry.

Dumbledore lächelte. 

„Es ist spät und morgen haben wir wieder Unterricht. Du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Schlaf gut."

Harry stand auf. Er zögerte, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck und ging zur Tür. Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Danke." Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. Harry öffnete die Tür, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos". Jetzt konnte er auch mit Licht die steile Treppe hinunter gehen. Vor dem Wasserspeier löschte er das Licht wieder, zog sich den Tarnumhang über den Kopf und lief lautlos zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm.


	13. In der Kammer des Schreckens

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 12: Sie gehen in die Kammer des Schreckens. Erinnerungen werden wach. Werden sie etwas finden?

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

12. In der Kammer des Schreckens 

Hermine ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören, als Harry ihr und Ron von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht erzählte. Ron grinste.

„Du hast immer ein Glück.", stellte er fest. „Und was nun? Ich meine, gehen wir heute in die Kammer des Schreckens?"

Harry nickte. 

„Lass es uns nach dem Mittagessen tun. Dann ist wenig los, und wir können unentdeckt in das Mädchenklo im dritten Stock kommen."

Alle waren einverstanden, und so zogen sie am frühen Nachmittag, mit Tarnumhang, dem Pergament von Hermine und Zauberstäben bewaffnet hinauf in den dritten Stock. Harry hatte einer unbestimmten Eingebung folgend in seinem Koffer nach dem Arachno Xylografen gekramt, den Hagrid in der Höhle des Drachen gefunden und Harry geschenkt hatte. Schon in der Klosterruine, als Harry Lord Voldemort gegenüber stand, hatte dieses magische Instrument mit seinen Spinnenfäden ausgezeichnete Dienste getan. 

 Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass der Flur leer war, huschten sie zu der Tür, die zum Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrthe führte und verschwanden darin. Myrthe saß auf dem Waschbecken und betrachtete ihr durchscheinendes, blasses Gesicht in einem fleckigen und fast blinden Spiegel. Als die drei Freunde das Klo betraten, wandte sie ihren Kopf von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und sah sie mit wasserklaren Augen erstaunt an.

„Ach ihr seid es!", sagte sie in dem vertrauten, weinerlichen Tonfall, den sie alle kannten. „Kommt ihr mich auch mal wieder besuchen? Ihr lasst euch immer ganz schön viel Zeit. Aber an die Myrthe braucht man ja nicht zu denken. Sie ist euch viel zu langweilig. Stimmt's?"

„Ach Myrthe, was soll das?", fragte Harry, der sich jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einlassen wollte. „Wir sind doch erst vor drei Wochen bei dir gewesen. Außerdem kannst du uns doch auch einmal besuchen, wenn dir langweilig ist. Wieso sollen immer nur wir kommen?"

„Das habe ich doch schon mal versucht, aber überall heißt es immer ‚Schaut mal, da kommt wieder die Maulende Myrthe!', und dann lachen alle über mich oder laufen weg, weil sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen!"

„Könnte das vielleicht daran liegen", fragte Ron und auch ihm war anzumerken, das er sich etwas genervt fühlte, „dass du ständig so herumjammerst?"

„Ron! Lass sie in Frieden!", sagte Hermine.

„Genau!", rief Myrthe schrill. „Lass mich in Frieden. Ständig muss jemand auf mir herum hacken! Aber mit Myrthe kann man es ja machen."

„Was will sie denn?", ereiferte sich Ron. „Wir kommen herein, haben nicht einmal Zeit, ‚Hallo' zu sagen und werden direkt angepampt. Auch wenn sie ein Geist ist, könnte sie wenigstens höflich sein."

„Komm, Ron, lass gut sein.", sagte Harry und fasste ihn am Arm. „Wir haben heute wichtigeres zu tun."

Myrthe hatte gerade noch überlegt, ob sie ein paar Sturzbäche von Tränen fallen lassen sollte. Jetzt wurde sie neugierig. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte:

„Was wollt ihr machen? Wieder einen Zaubertrank brauen?"

„Nein, Myrthe, wir wollen noch einmal in die Kammer des Schreckens.", erklärte Harry.

„Waaas?", rief Myrthe und wurde noch durchscheinender, als sie ohnehin schon war. „Ihr wollt doch nicht wieder zu diesem Monster, da unten?"

„Der Basilisk ist doch tot.", sagte Hermine. „Es gibt keine Gefahr mehr."

Harry ging hinüber zum Waschbecken. 

„Wie war das damals noch? Ist schon lange her.", fragte er. „Kannst du mal etwas beiseite rücken, Myrthe?"

Myrthe sah ihn beleidigt an, schwebte dann aber in die Höhe und blieb über dem Waschbecken stehen. Harry untersuchte es. Langsam kam ihm wieder die Erinnerung. Auf der Seite des kupfernen Wasserhahns fand er die Gravur einer winzigen Schlange. Harry konzentrierte sich. Er musste dieser kleinen Schlange in Parsel einen Befehl geben.

„Mach auf!", sagte er, aber nichts rührte sich. Es war unheimlich schwierig für ihn, Parsel zu sprechen, ohne dass eine lebende Schlange in der Nähe war. Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf die winzige Gravur und stellte sich vor, dass es ein lebendes Tier war. Er holte tief Luft und zischte:

„Mach auf!"

Da begann der Wasserhahn zu glühen, und als er hell wie eine Lampe leuchtete, versank das Waschbecken mit einem lauten Knarren in der Wand und gab eine breite Öffnung frei. Dahinter verschwand ein dickes Rohr in der Dunkelheit, breit genug, dass selbst Hagrid hinein gepasst hätte.

Harry drehte sich um.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er Myrthe, die hinter ihm schwebte und neugierig zugesehen hatte, was er dort tat. Sie streckte beide Hände von sich.

„Iiiiich? Da hinunter? Niemals!", sagte sie entrüstet. 

„Gut, wundere dich nicht, wenn es dir langweilig wird.", sagte Harry trocken. Dann sah er Ron und Hermine auffordernd an und fragte:

„Wollen wir?"

Die Beiden nickten ernst. Harry griff in den oberen Rand des Rohren und schwang seine Beine hinein. Es folgte eine brausende Höllenfahrt durch eine spiegelglatte, steile Röhre, die sich in einer weiten Spirale in die Tiefe wand. Hinter sich hörte er Ron einen erstickten Jauchzer ausstoßen.

„Mann, Harry, ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass das hier so steil hinunter geht.", japste er,  „Ich fürchte du musst gleich höllisch schnell beiseite springen, sonst knall ich auf dich drauf!"

„Warum hast du nicht gewartet?", schrie Harry hinauf. Dann verlor er den Boden unter seinem Hintern, schwebte eine hundertstel Sekunde durch die Luft und prallte auf dem klitschnassen, steinernen Boden eines Ganges auf. Instinktiv warf er sich noch im Fallen auf die Seite und sein Kopf schlug so hart auf, dass er einen Augenblick benommen liegen blieb. Nur Sekunden später schoss Ron aus dem Rohr und plumpste neben Harry auf den Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte er besorgt, als er im Schein seiner Zauberstabspitze Harry auf dem Boden liegen und sich nicht rühren sah. Mühsam hob Harry den Kopf, quälte sich ein grinsen ab und stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen.

„Mann, das war knapp!", keuchte er. „Warum hast du nicht gewartet?"

In diesem Moment rauschte es im Rohr und wenige Augenblicke später fiel ihnen Hermine entgegen. Sie landete auf ihren Füßen und stand direkt neben Harry, der jetzt langsam wieder zu Verstand kam und sich aufrichtete.

„Oh, was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ron, dieser Tollpatsch!", murmelte Harry. „Er ist mir fast ins Kreuz gesprungen und ich habe mir den Schädel angehauen!"

„Lass sehen, Harry!", sagte Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab, den sie mit „Lumos" anknipste. „Ach, das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Vielleicht wird es noch nicht einmal eine Beule."

„Danke für die Anteilnahme.", bemerkte Harry. Er zog nun selber den Zauberstab und ließ ihn leuchten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron. Er leuchtete den Gang entlang. Es war muffig und feucht, von der Decke hingen Flechten herunter, die nur magischen Ursprungs sein konnten, denn hier unten herrschte normalerweise absolute Dunkelheit. Beim näheren Hinsehen jedoch erkannte man, dass die Flechten offensichtlich schon lange dort hingen, denn sie waren bereits mit einer dünnen Kalkschicht überzogen, wie Tropfsteine in einer Höhle. In der Ferne, kaum noch zu erkennen, lag ein hoher Haufen Geröll auf dem Boden und ließ nur einen schmalen Spalt zwischen dem Boden und der Decke des Tunnels offen.

„Schaut mal!", rief Ron. „Da haben wir damals Gilderoy Lockheart fertig gemacht, wisst ihr noch?"

Gilderoy Lockheart war im zweiten Schuljahr ihr Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Lockheart war ein Aufschneider, wie man ihn suchen musste. Er hatte damals herumgetönt, dass nur er allein in der Lage sei, sich dem Monster in den Weg zu stellen. Ron und Harry hatten ihn durchschaut und gezwungen, mit hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens zu kommen. Hier unten war es Lockheart gelungen, sich des Zauberstabes von Ron zu bemächtigen. Damit wollte er einen Gedächtnis-Zauber ausüben, um zu verhindern, dass all die Abenteuer, die er damals erlebt hatte, und über die er Buch um Buch gefüllt hatte, sich als Lügen herausstellten. Leider hatte er nicht bedacht, dass Rons Zauberstab bei dem Unfall mit der peitschenden Weide zerbrochen war und aus den meisten Zaubersprüchen mittlere Katastrophen machte. So war der Zauber nach hinten los gegangen und die Explosion hatte die Decke des Tunnels eingerissen.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich selber fertig gemacht.", sagte Harry. „Oder? Na, jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt wieder die Richtung, in die wir gehen müssen."

Langsam gingen sie auf den Steinhaufen zu. Ein bestialischer Gestank herrschte hier unten. Das Knirschen, das unter ihren Schritten immer lauter wurde stammte von unzähligen kleinen Knochenresten. Ratten hatten dem Basilisken über Hunderte von Jahren als Nahrung gedient. Harry leuchtete durch den Spalt. Nach nur einem Meter tat sich der Gang wieder auf. Hier lag ein großes rundes etwas, die gigantische Schlangenhaut, die der Basilisk abgestreift hatte. Die Haut war in sich zusammengefallen und hatte ihre Farbe geändert. Nur noch stellenweise leuchtete das ursprüngliche Grün unter einer dicken Schicht von braunem Moder und bläulichem Schimmel durch. 

Angewidert verzog Harry das Gesicht. Der Gestank wurde fast unerträglich, es war eine Mischung aus Verwesung und Penizilin, das anscheinend von dem dichten Schimmelpelz ausging, der die Haut überzogen hatte. Harry zwängte sich durch den Spalt. Vorsichtig ging er an der Haut vorbei, schnell ein paar Schritte weiter, dann blieb er stehen und wandte sich um. Ron stand bereits auf der anderen Seite des Spaltes und hatte sein Licht auf die Schlangenhaut gerichtet. Jetzt kam auch Hermine.

„Ihh!", sagte sie mit Ekel im Gesicht. „Was ist denn das?"

„Das ist eine Haut vom Basilisken.", erklärte Harry. „Sie lag damals schon da." Hermine war nicht dabei gewesen, als Harry sich Tom Riddle gestellt und Ginny aus seinen Klauen befreit hatte. Sie hatte nach einer Begegnung mit dem Basilisken wie versteinert im Krankenflügel gelegen. Daher war alles hier unten neu für sie. Ihre anfängliche Neugier, die sie hier herunter getrieben hatte, wich blankem Ekel, als sie den Gestank wahrnahm. 

„Hat das damals hier auch schon so gestunken?", fragte sie angewidert.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Kommt weiter. Ich glaube, da hinten wird die Luft besser!", sagte er und zog Ron am Ärmel. „Das muss daher kommen, dass hier alles vergammelt. Damals war die Luft wesentlich besser." 

Sie folgten dem Tunnel, der kein Ende nehmen wollte. Ihre Schatten wirkten riesenhaft in dem spärlichen Licht, das kaum ausreichte, die nächsten zehn Meter des Ganges zu beleuchten. Die Schritte hallten dumpf von den feuchten Wänden wider. Tatsächlich wurde die Luft etwas erträglicher, aber auch hier war sie abgestanden und muffig, wie Harry sie nicht in Erinnerung hatte. Dann, endlich, nach vielen Schritten über zerbrechende Knochenreste,  kamen sie an eine Biegung und standen plötzlich vor einer glatten Felswand, die durch das Relief zweier ineinander geflochtenen Schlangen verziert wurde. Die Schlangen hatten Augen aus glasklaren, grünen Smaragden und sie wirkten, als würden sie die Drei unentwegt anstarren.

„Öffnet!", zischte Harry mit hohler Stimme. Die Schlangen begannen sich zu entflechten und ein kleiner Spalt tat sich zwischen ihnen auf. Die beiden Hälften der Wand glitten geräuschlos zur Seite und gaben den Weg in eine unendlich große und stockdunkle Halle frei. Ein Schwall übelriechenden Verwesungsgeruchs kam ihnen entgegen.

„Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten!", schimpfte Hermine.

Sie leuchtete hinein. Mit einem Mal schrie auf, als sie das gigantische, mit vermoderten Fleischresten behangene Gerippe des Basilisken in der Halle zwischen hohen, schlangenumrankten Säulen liegen sah. 

„Der ist ja riesig!", stieß sie hervor. Das Echo ihrer Stimme wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, wie in einer mittelalterlichen Kathedrale. „Und den hast du besiegt? Harry, hätte ich gewusst, was du damals mitgemacht hast, ich wäre vor Angst gestorben!"

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass du es nicht gewusst hast. Wer hätte sonst Richard den Gelehrten für mich gelesen..." Harry grinste schwach. Im Licht der Zauberstäbe wirkte sein Grinsen eher gespenstisch.

„Kein Wunder, dass es hier so stinkt.", bemerkte Ron mit zugehaltener Nase. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass dieses Vieh drei Jahre Zeit hatte, in aller Gemütlichkeit zu vergammeln."

„Damals, als ich hier gewesen bin", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „hat die Halle ganz schwach geleuchtet, wie hat er das nur hinbekommen?"

„Wer?", fragte Ron.

„Tom Riddle!", antwortete Harry. "Vielleicht hat er es mit Parsel geschafft. Lasst es mich mal versuchen..."

Er trat durch das Tor in die Halle. In dem Moment begann ein leichtes vibrieren, ganz sacht und kaum zu spüren, und im Hintergrund schälte sich, nur wie eine Ahnung, eine riesenhafte Statue aus der Dunkelheit. Die Wände begannen in einem giftigen grün zu glimmen, gerade ausreichend, um einen Eindruck von dem Raum zu bekommen. Eigenartigerweise war die Kammer im Gegensatz zum Tunnel absolut trocken und der Fußboden mit einer dünnen Staubschicht bedeckt.

„Das ist die Kammer des Schreckens!", sagte Harry fast feierlich. „Da vorne, am Fuß der Statue habe ich Ginny gefunden."

Jetzt kamen auch Ron und Hermine herein und gemeinsam schritten sie langsam und um sich blickend durch die Halle. 

„Ich glaube, jetzt gibt es keine Gefahr mehr", sagte Harry. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab in die Höhe der Statue und beleuchtete den torgroßen Mund, der jetzt verwaist und leer stand. Er wurde umrahmt von einem faltigen und affenartig aussehenden Gesicht, dessen Augen tot und starr auf sie herunter blickte. Es zeigte einen alten Zauberer, dessen Bart fast bis zum Boden reichte. „Da oben hat der Basilisk gewohnt."

„Meinst du, du kannst mehr Licht machen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich würde mir diese Halle gerne etwas genauer anschauen.

„Ich müsste es versuchen.", antwortete Harry. Er hob seinen Kopf. Hier, in der Umgebung von unzähligen in Stein gehauenen Schlangen fiel es ihm nicht schwer, Parsel zu sprechen. 

„Mehr Licht!", zischelte es aus seinem Mund und tatsächlich schwoll das grüne Glimmen etwas an.

„Noch mehr Licht!", befahl er und das Glimmen wurde heller, bis es zu einem schwachen, unwirklichen Leuchten gewachsen war. Jetzt konnten sie mühelos die Halle überblicken. Ein steinerner säulenbewehrter Gang führte wie ein Wandelgang in einem Kloster um das Geviert. Säulen, die über und über mit steinernen Schlangen verziert waren, stützten die hohen kahlen Felswände, die sich zur Decke hin im grün leuchtenden Nichts zu verlieren schienen. Die Statue, die allem Anschein nach Salazar Slytherin darstellte, stand mit dem Rücken an die Stirnseite der Halle gelehnt. Der Boden war mit hellen und dunklen Steinplatten gepflastert. Sie stellten ein eigenartiges Ornament dar, das allerdings von unten her nicht überblickt werden konnte. Die Drei schritten, staunend um sich blickend, durch den Saal. Ron schien besonders beeindruckt von der Statue, denn er blieb davor stehen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Hermine jedoch hatte begonnen, das Ornament abzuschreiten. Nachdem sie den dunklen Platten ein paar Meter gefolgt war, kam sie zu Harry zurück

„Mensch, Harry!", sagte sie und fasste ihn am Arm. „Das Ornament, weißt du was es sein könnte?"

„Meinst du...?"

„Ja, ich bin mir fast sicher. Es ist das Ornament von der vierhundertsten Tafel aus der Decke der Bibliothek. Kannst du mich mit dem Schwebezauber ein wenig hoch heben?"

„Oh, das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Wir müssten es versuchen..."

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Harry.", sagte Hermine mit bittender Stimme. „Brüll das ‚leviosa' nicht so. Ich möchte nicht wie ein Filibuster Feuerwerkskörper hochgehen"

„Erinnerst du dich vielleicht, dass ich das ganz gut konnte?", fragte Harry grimmig. „Also..."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf Hermine.

„_Wingardium leviosa_", sagte er gelassen und hob langsam den Stab. Hermine schwebte in die Luft. Als sie etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden erreicht hatte, fragte Harry:

„Reicht die Höhe?"

„Ja", rief sie hinunter. „Ich habe recht gehabt. Es ist wirklich das gleiche Ornament. Kannst du mich mal ein bisschen nach rechts schweben lassen?"

Harry schwenkte den Zauberstab und ließ Hermine langsam durch den Raum gleiten. Sie hatte ihr Pergament herausgekramt und entrollt. Sie verglich Linie mit Linie. Jetzt suchte sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem Stift. Sie hatte immer einen Kugelschreiber bei sich, den sie als Werbegeschenk aus der Praxis ihrer Eltern bekommen hatte. Hermine fand es zwar aufregend, nach alter Zauberer Sitte zu leben, aber einige Erfindungen der Muggel fand sie einfach ungemein praktisch. Mit dem Kugelschreiber begann sie Korrekturen auf das Pergament zu malen. Schließlich rollte sie es wieder zusammen, steckte den Kugelschreiber weg und rief zu Harry hinunter:

„Kannst mich wieder runter lassen."

Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab und Hermine landete sanft. Dann hob er den Zauber mit ‚Finite' auf.

„Und, hast du noch etwas entdeckt?", fragte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nicht direkt. Ein paar Dinge sind anders, als in der Deckenplatte, aber nicht besonders erwähnenswert." Sie zeigte Harry das Pergament. 

„Tja, jetzt müssten wir nur noch den Eingang zu den Gängen finden.", sagte er. Sie schritten die Halle ab. Jeder nahm sich einen Teil des Säulenbewehrten Wandelganges vor, klopfte an die Felswände, um einen Hohlraum zu finden, oder stampfte hin und wieder auf den Boden, um fest zu stellen, ob eine der Bodenplatten lose war. Nachdem sie den Raum einer intensiven Untersuchung unterzogen hatten, trafen sie sich wieder vor der Statue.

„Nichts!", sagte Ron. 

Auch Harry und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nicht einmal eine Wand, die mit geflochtenen Schlangen geschmückt ist, allen nur blanker Fels.", bestätigte Hermine.

„Nur die Säulen haben Schlangenornamente, aber ich glaube, wenn du sie Teilst, dann könnten die Wände einstürzen...", meinte Ron.

„Der einzige Ausgang ist dieses Tor.", stellte Harry fest. „Die Wände sind aus massivem Fels. Hm...  Ich glaube, Hermine, dieser Plan zeigt nicht die Kammer des Schreckens, sondern irgend einen anderen Ort."

„Das stimmt nicht.", sagte Ron. Harry und Hermine sahen ihn erstaunt an. Ron deutete nach oben. 

„Da ist noch ein Loch.", sagte er. „Da, wo der Basilisk gewohnt hat."

„Hast recht. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht.", sagte Harry. „Natürlich, das liegt ja auch nahe. Der Basilisk hat den Zugang bewacht! Mensch Ron! Du hast es!"

„Dann lass uns mal nachschauen.", sagte Hermine, die jetzt eine spürbare Aufregung gepackt hatte. „Soll ich dich hinauf schweben lassen?"

Harry nickte. Hermine sprach den Schwebezauber und schickte Harry hinauf zu der Öffnung, die den Mund der Statue darstellte. Die Öffnung war groß genug, dass  ein erwachsener Mensch darin stehen konnte. Ein weitaus entsetzlicherer Gestank, als sie ihn beim Eintritt in die Halle ertragen mussten, quoll aus dieser Öffnung hervor. Harry landete auf der steinernen Zunge wandte sich erst einmal angewidert ab.

„Slytherin hat Mundgeruch.", rief er hinunter. 

Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen, atmete nur sehr flach, um möglichst wenig von dem Gestank mitzubekommen und ging ein paar Schritte in den Mund hinein. Er verengte sich nach zwei Metern zu einer Röhre, die jedoch breit genug war, dass jemand hinunter klettern konnte. Harry zog den Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos". Er leuchtete in die Röhre, diese wand sich aber in einer engen Kurve, so dass er nicht weit blicken konnte.

„Ich muss in den Schlund klettern!", rief er hinaus. Unten hörte es sich so an, als würde die Statue sprechen. Harrys Stimme war seltsam verändert. Sie klang hohl und ein wenig unheimlich.

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte den Arachno Xylografen heraus. Dann sah er sich um, an welcher Stelle er einen Faden befestigen konnte und drückte, als er einen kleinen Vorsprung gefunden hatte, auf das Symbol, das einen dicken Spinnenfaden aus der Spitze des magischen Holzes schießen ließ. Er zog prüfend an dem Seil, das elastisch, aber absolut reißfest war. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in die roh aus dem Felsen gehauene Röhre hinab gleiten. An einigen Stellen war sie glitschig und mit einem ekelerregendem Schleim beschmiert. Langsam ließ sich Harry weiter hinab. Seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab hatte er zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich am Spinnenseil fest und stieß sich mit den Füßen an der rauen Wand ab. 

Nach ein paar Metern weitete sich die Röhre zu einer kleinen, runden Kammer, aus der es so entsetzlich stank, dass Harry sich fast übergeben musste. Er konnte in der Kammer stehen, aber seine Füße standen bis zu den Knöcheln in einer undefinierbaren, schillernden Masse, die verdächtig nach den Exkrementen des Basilisken aussah. Schnell leuchtete Harry in dem Raum herum. Er hatte die Form eines Eies, kein Ausgang war zu sehen, und Harry hatte nicht die geringste Lust, durch den Morast zu waten und zu prüfen, ob es unter den Exkrementen weiter ging. Als er anfing zu würgen, packte er schnell das Seil und hangelte sich durch den Schlund wieder nach oben. Mit jedem Meter wurde die Luft erträglicher. Als er wieder auf der Zunge stand, atmete er tief durch.

„Bah, was ist das ekelhaft!", rief er hinunter. „Da ist nur die Wohnkammer des Basilisken, kniehoch mit Basiliskenscheiße. Ekelhaft! Holst du mich wieder runter?"

Hermine belegte ihn wieder mit dem Schwebezauber und holte ihn sanft zum Boden der Halle zurück. 

„Harry du stinkst!", grinste Ron und hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu. Harry sah an sich herunter. Angewidert betrachtete er seine Schuhe, die über und über mit der stinkenden Masse bedeckt waren. 

„Ich glaube, die kann ich wegschmeißen!", sagte er.

„Quatsch!", meinte Hermine. „Da genügt ein leichter Reinigungszauber."

„Würdest du ihn bitte ausüben? Schnell?", sagte Harry. „Mir stinkt es!"

Hermine lächelte. 

„Cuida Dozo", sagte sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harrys Schuhe und Hosen. Der Dreck, der in dicken Fladen von seinen Schuhen getropft war, löste sich in Nichts auf. Ein paar Sekunden später glänzten die Schuhe wie neu, abgesehen von ein paar Schrammen, die sie in den letzen Monaten abbekommen hatten. So sauber waren sie, seit Harry sie von seinem Cousin Dudley in Empfang genommen und dick mit Zeitung ausgestopft hatte, weil sie Nummern zu groß waren, noch nie gewesen. 

„Jetzt, wo du nicht mehr so stinkst", sagte Ron, und ein sarkastischer Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht überhörbar, „kannst du uns ja erzählen, was du gesehen hast."

„Ich glaube, das was ich gesehen habe, hast du gerade gerochen. Mehr ist da oben auch nicht drin. Ich habe jedenfalls keinen weiteren Ausgang entdeckt. Und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich keine große Lust hatte, mit den Fingern durch das Zeug zu wühlen, nur um festzustellen, dass darunter auch kein Ausgang ist."

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Hermine. „Offensichtlich gibt es hier keine Gänge, die zu dem Plan passen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir diese Kammer mal vergessen, und uns den Tunnel anschauen, durch den wir gekommen sind?", fragte Ron. „Wir kennen ja nur ein Ende davon."

„Gute Idee.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube auch, dass wir hier nichts mehr finden. Wenn das Buch aber da draußen in der Feuchtigkeit liegt, dann wird kaum noch etwas davon übrig sein. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn wir hier fündig geworden wären."

Sie verließen die Kammer des Schreckens. Das Schlangentor schloss sich lautlos hinter ihnen und sie standen wieder in der nasskalten Dunkelheit des Ganges, die nur spärlich von den Leuchtspitzen der Zauberstäbe erhellt wurde. Sie erreichten die verwesende Schlangenhaut und kletterten durch den Spalt im Trümmerhaufen. Hier war die Luft fast schon sauber zu nennen. In der Kammer und im Gang jenseits des Steinhaufens lag ständig der schwere Geruch der Verwesung. Hier aber roch es nach Moder und nahezu wie Waldboden, was nach den Geruchseindrücken der letzten Stunde als reine Wohltat angesehen werden konnte. Bald waren sie an dem Rohr vorbei gegangen, durch das sie aus dem Klo der Maulenden Myrthe gekommen waren, und tasteten sich nun vorsichtig weiter.

Der Gang lief eine unendliche Strecke gerade aus. Hatten sie den Verdacht gehabt, die Kammer des Schreckens lag unter dem See von Hogwarts, mussten sie jetzt, wenn sie ihr Richtungssinn nicht schon längst verlassen hatte, mitten unter dem verbotenen Wald sein. Die ganze Zeit stieg der Gang leicht an und sie mussten nach fast einer halben Stunde bestimmt einhundert Höhenmeter geschafft haben. Jetzt war es auch trocken und staubig geworden, und die Luft roch nicht mehr nach Moder. Wie tief waren sie unter der Oberfläche?

Plötzlich kamen sie an eine Kreuzung. 

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Harry.

„Lass uns mal auf den Plan schauen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Sie rollte das Pergament auseinander und leuchtete mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes darauf.

Wenn ich bloß wüsste, wo wir uns befinden...", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie weit reicht denn dein Faden von diesem Achachnodingsda?", fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry „Müssten wir mal ausprobieren."

Ein plötzliches Knirschen ließ sie aufhorchen. Einer der abzweigenden Gänge schloss sich und es war nur noch ein Abzweig vorhanden.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht?"

„Schnell zurück in den Gang, aus dem wir gekommen sind!", rief Hermine. „Das ist bestimmt ein Verirrspiel!"

„Was ist ein Verirrspiel?", fragte Harry, als sie mit einem schnellen Schritt in den Gang getreten waren.

„Das funktioniert wie die Treppen in Hogwarts. Sie machen ständig neue Wege auf oder zu, so dass man sich garantiert verirrt, wenn man einmal dort hinein geraten ist, und sich nicht auskennt. Ich schätze, Slytherin wollte damit irgendetwas schützen. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Kreuzungen oder Abzweigungen mit Sprüchen geschützt, die nur er kannte."

„Dann sind wir eigentlich auf den richtigen Weg, können aber nicht weiter, weil wir uns hoffnungslos verirren würden. Habe ich recht?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn ich bloß wüsste, wo wir hier sind:", wiederholte Hermine und starrte wieder auf die Karte.

„Und wenn wir dein Teil da benutzen?", fragte Ron.

„Ich fürchte, der Faden zerreißt, wenn sich ein Gang schließt. Schau mal, das ist blanker Fels." Hermine deutete auf den Gang, der sich gerade geschlossen hatte.

„Und wenn wir da jetzt einfach so hineingehen?", fragte Harry.

„Dann verirren wir uns. Keine Chance, Harry. Wir würden nie mehr herausfinden."

„Tja, dann bleibt uns wohl nichts mehr, als hier aufzugeben.", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. Ron und Hermine nickten stumm.

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg. An der Mündung des Rohres ließ Harry einen Faden aus seinem Arachno Xylografen schießen, der sich irgendwo weiter oben verhakte. Er kletterte voraus, und als er nach etwa hundert Metern das Ende des Fadens erreicht hatte, machte er eine kurze Pause und schoss den nächsten Faden. Ron und Hermine blieben dicht hinter ihm. Harry staunte, dass das Spinnenseil das Gewicht aller drei aushielt. 

Hier und da zweigten kleinere Röhren von der Hauptröhre ab, aber keine hatte die Größe, dass man vermuten konnte, dahinter lägen verborgene Gänge oder Verließe. Nur eine Röhre schien breit genug, dass man überhaupt in sie hineinklettern konnte, aber als Harry mit seinem Zauberstab hineinleuchtete, verlor sich der Lichtstrahl in der Unendlichkeit. Nach und nach erklommen sie Meter für Meter und nachdem sie fast eine Stunde geklettert waren und ihnen die Hände vom Greifen weh taten, erschien plötzlich gedämpftes Licht hinter der nächsten Kurve und ein paar Meter weiter plumpste Harry aus der Röhre heraus und landete auf dem Fußboden von Myrthes Klo.

„Endlich!", hörte er Ron aus der Röhre rufen. „Ich hätte schon fast gedacht, es nimmt kein Ende mehr. Nie mehr wieder da hinunter." Ächzend ließ er sich aus dem Rohr-Ende kullern und blieb schnaufend auf dem Boden liegen.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Hermine nach.

„Ihr lebt ja noch", kicherte die quengelige Stimme von Myrthe, „Na, war es schön da unten?"

„Es hielt sich in Grenzen!", sagte Harry. 

„Und? Habt ihr erreicht, was ihr wolltet?" wollte Myrthe wissen.

„Nein, leider nicht.", antwortete Hermine. „Wir sind an eine Stelle gekommen, wo wir uns nicht mehr weiter getraut haben."

„Warum nicht mehr weiter getraut?", fragte Myrthe und ließ eine leises, spöttisches Glucksen hören. „Habt ihr Angst vor dem Basilisken? Ich dachte, er sei tot..."

„Nein.", sagte Ron, „Vor so etwas haben wir keine Angst, so wie du, Myrthe. Aber sagt dir das Wort ‚Verirrspiel' etwas?"

„Oh, Ja!", antwortete Myrthe. „Das macht Spaß, ständig gibt es andere Wege und man findet nie mehr wieder heraus. Welch einen Vorteil hat man da als Geist. Man kann durch Wände gehen..."

„Heißt das, du warst schon dort unten?", fragte Ron. Ärger stieg in ihm herauf, weil er sich von Myrthe auf den Arm genommen vorkam.

„Nein, Ich habe mich noch nie nach dort unten getraut. Könnt ihr euch erinnern, was mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick passiert ist, als er dem Basilisken begegnete? Ich wollte nie als Rauchgefüllte Luftblase enden! Ja, und seit dem der Basilisk tot ist, war ich auch nicht dort unten, wisst ihr, ich finde es einfach ungemütlich in diesen Gängen, obwohl es dort sehr interessant riechen soll..."

„Woher weißt du dann von dem Verirrspiel?", fragte Harry.

„Der dicke Mönch hat mir davon erzählt. Fragt ihn..."


	14. Der Erbe von Slytherin

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 13: Harry erfährt, wer der Erbe von Slytherin ist. Das hätte er nie erwartet...

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

13. Der Erbe von Slytherin 

Die Nachricht, dass der dicke Mönch von Hufflepuff schon einmal in den Gängen und Verließen von Slytherin gewesen war, besserte die Stimmung von Harry und seinen Freunden erheblich auf. Einzig, dass sie keine Gelegenheit fanden, mit dem dicken Mönch in Verbindung zu treten, beunruhigte sie. Seit diesem denkwürdigen Tag, als der Sprechende Hut den Schülern und Lehrern verkündet hatte, dass es für das Haus Slytherin keine Schüler gab, und der Blutige Baron zornentbrannt durch die Mauer verschwunden war, hatte es keinen Kontakt zu den Hausgeistern mehr gegeben. Sie schienen wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein, die einzige Ausnahme bildete die Maulende Myrthe, die allerdings auch kein Hausgeist im engeren Sinne war.

Hermine versuchte aus Myrthe heraus zu bekommen, wo sich die Hausgeister zur Zeit aufhielten, aber Myrthe zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Hermine unwissend an. Langsam begannen die Drei zu begreifen, dass sie sich auf ihrer Suche in einer Sackgasse befanden und wiedereinmal von vorn anfangen mussten. 

Harry verlor schnell die Lust, sich weiter mit der Geschichte zu befassen. Hermine kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr jetzt der entscheidende Part bevor stand, die Angelegenheit voran zu treiben. Manchmal fühlte sie sich wie seine Mutter, übernahm Verantwortung für Dinge, die sie bestimmt nie etwas angehen würden, würde sie Harry nicht zu den ganz wenigen wirklichen Freunden in ihrem Leben zählen. Sie hasste diese Rolle, und ganz besonders wurde es ihr deutlich, wenn sie sich von Harry bewusst in diese Rolle gestoßen sah. 

Oft fragte sie sich, ob Harry das wirklich mit Absicht machte, oder ob er es noch nicht einmal merkte. Jetzt war wieder ein solcher Zeitpunkt gekommen. Am Montag nach ihrem erfolglosen Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens, hatte Harry ein großes Paket erhalten, das von sieben Eulen gleichzeitig transportiert werden musste. Es waren die Besen, die nun endlich geliefert worden waren. Sie waren eigens in einer Nebenproduktionsreihe für die Schulmannschaft von Hogwarts gefertigt worden und als Harry den ersten der wunderschönen _Feuerblitze_ mit der Typenbezeichnung _Ligero_ auspackte, fiel ein bedrucktes Pergament aus dem Packpapier.

Harry faltete es auseinander und begann zu lesen.

„Verehrter Mr. Potter,

als ehemaliger Schüler und Quidditch-Spieler in Hogwarts, genauer, im Hause Gryffindor, machte es mir ein besonderes Vergnügen, diese sieben Besen persönlich zu fertigen. Ich habe sie alle mit größter Sorgfalt geprüft und mit dem Wappen der Schule versehen und hoffe, dass es ihnen das notwendige Glück bringen wird. Ich drücke ihnen alle Daumen, die ich finden kann und verbleibe mit äußerster Hochachtung

Roy Connerly,

Besenbinder

Milford Manufaktur 

für magische Besen"

Harry lächelte vor sich hin, als er den Brief wieder zusammenfaltete. Diese Besen, die er hier vor sich liegen sah, waren das Beste, was sich ein Zauberer für seinen Lieblingssport nur wünschen konnte. Es war klar, dass er während der ganzen Woche an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an die nächste Trainingsstunde.

Die knackige Kälte wich langsam einer etwas milderen Luft, die sich vom Meer heranschob. Gleichzeitig damit, dass die Temperaturen ein Wenig über den Gefrierpunkt stiegen, verschwand aber auch der klare und lichtdurchflutete Winterhimmel. Stattdessen schoben sich Wolken heran, tauchten die weiße Landschaft in ein trübes, graues Licht und sorgten dafür, dass die Tage mit einem Mal sehr plötzlich und sehr früh zu Ende gingen.

Der Schnee, der jetzt begann, leicht anzutauen, war im weiten Umfeld der Schule in Form von Wegen und Plätzen geräumt oder einfach festgetreten worden. Zwischen Hogwarts und den kleinen Örtchen Hogsmead verkehrten nun Schlitten, die allerdings nicht von Rentieren, sondern wie an einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen wurden. Der Hogwarts-Express hatte seinen Fahrplan wieder aufgenommen, nachdem der Reinigungstrupp der Magic-Railway-Foundation ausgeflogen war und an der mehr vierhundert Meilen langen Strecke alle Schneeverwehungen beiseitegeblasen hatte. 

Eines Morgens machte sich dann auch ein Trupp aus Lehrern auf den Weg nach Hogsmead, um sich die Heulende Hütte anzusehen, und zu prüfen, ob sie denn ein geeignetes Quartier für die Familie Atado darstellte. Die Hütte befand sich in einem jämmerlichen Zustand, und Professor Dumbledore brütete tagelang über einer geeigneten Strategie, dieses Gebäude wieder bewohnbar zu machen, ohne teure Spezialisten aus London kommen zu lassen. Sinnvoll war dabei auch, gleich für etwas mehr Komfort zu sorgen, als damals, vor über fünfzig Jahren – so lange stand das Haus schon leer – üblich gewesen war.

Leider konnte man auf der Katasterstelle der Dorfverwaltung keinen Plan mehr auftreiben, der einem den Wiederaufbau erleichtert hätte. So musste man nach gut dünken vorgehen, und sich vielfach auf den gesunden Zaubererverstand verlassen. Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Das Haus selber hatte nicht nur seinen alten Glanz wiedererlangt, die Fensterscheiben waren nun doppelt verglast, die Fensterläden hingen wieder gerade und hoben sich angenehm mit ihrem dunkelgrünen Anstrich von dem hellen Beige des Hauses ab. Das Dach hatte wieder alle Pfannen, und diese waren vom Moos befreit worden. Bei vielem hatte der „Reparo"-Spruch ausgereicht. 

Ein großes Problem jedoch stellte die Unterbringung sanitärer Anlagen dar, denn diese waren in dem ursprünglichen Haus gar nicht vorgesehen. Früher war es selbstverständlich, dass nur einmal in der Woche, an einem Samstag, in der Küche Badewasser aufgesetzt wurde. Von der ganzen Familie stiegen zuerst die Kinder, dann die Mutter und schließlich der Vater in das gleiche Badewasser, das, zumindest im Sommer, danach noch ausgeschöpft, und über die Blumen gegossen wurde. Und wer kannte vor fünfzig Jahren schon eine Toilette? Sicher, in der Stadt hatten viele Haushalte schon vor hundert Jahren ein solches Etablissement, aber auf dem Lande sah die Angelegenheit schon ganz anders aus. Hier hatte man als krönenden Luxus ein Kabinett im Hinterhof, mit viel Glück sogar versehen mit einer Tür und einem Riegel. Regelmäßig musste die Grube geleert werden, was allerdings für Zauberer nicht unbedingt eine schmutzige, aber doch eine sehr unbeliebte Arbeit darstellte. Wer räumt schon gerne den Dreck von anderen weg? 

Das Haus war nun leider so klein und verwinkelt, dass Professor Dumbledore selbst nach mehrmaligen Besuchen der Baustelle keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, irgendwo eine Toilette oder gar ein Badezimmer einzurichten. Also entstand im Kopf von Professor Dumbledore die Idee eines Anbaues. Oben lagen zwei Schlafzimmer, unten die Küche und die gute Stube. Also musste oben ein Badezimmer und unten vielleicht noch eine Gästetoilette installiert werden. Da Professor Dumbledore nun beileibe kein Architekt war und eher praktisch, als ästhetisch dachte, besaß das Haus schon bald zwei quaderförmige Beulen, eine kleinere neben dem Hauseingang, eine ziemlich große, frei schwebende mitten in der Seitenwand im ersten Stock. Jeder Bauingenieur hätte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Zauber in der Lage war jegliches physikalisches Gesetz außer Kraft zu setzen und selbst den gewagtesten Konstruktionen, wie nicht zuletzt sogar das Haus der Weasleys, absolute Stabilität zu verpassen.

Zufrieden betrachtete Professor Dumbledore sein Werk. Als dann zwei Tage später feierlich der Umzug von John und seiner Mutter in ihr Haus vollzogen wurde, ließ Dumbledore es sich nicht nehmen, ihnen persönlich jedes Detail ihres neuen Heimes zu zeigen. Mrs. Atado war glücklich. In den Tagen des Umbaues hatte sie auch schon Kontakt zu Madame Rosmerta aufgenommen und zu ihrer Freude eine Arbeit in der Küche der _Drei Besen _bekommen.

Als dann das erste Wochenende kam, an dem die Schüler von Hogwarts nach Hogsmead durften, hing vor der Kneipe eine grüne Tafel, auf der mit Kreide geschrieben stand, was heute als besonderer Leckerei angeboten wurde. Nicht nur die Lehrer waren neugierig und probierten den Mittagstisch aus, auch einige der älteren Schüler bestellten sich zu ihrem Butterbier einen Braten oder Fasanenbrüstchen in Preiselbeersauce. Es sprach sich schnell herum, dass die Drei Besen über Nacht zu einer der ersten kulinarischen Adressen im Umkreis von einer Flugstunde geworden war, und Madame Rosmerta konnte sich über einen Anstieg der Gästezahlen und sogar Übernachtungen freuen, von dem sie vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Die Schüler begrüßten den Beginn der Hogsmead-Saison. Endlich endete der qualvoll chronische Engpass an Süßigkeiten in der Schule. Einigen kam es auch wie eine Befreiung vor, sich endlich vom Schulgelände herunter wagen zu dürfen. Die größte Freude hatten aber die Drittklässler, und als Harry gerade mit Ron und Hermine den Honigtopf verließ, stolperten sie über Kevin Creevy, der seinen kleinen Bruder im Arm hatte und ihm großspurig alles zeigte.

„Hallo Harry, alles klar?" fragte Kevin betont lässig. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, murmelte etwas und sah zu, das er schnellstmöglich weiter kam. Er hatte noch vor, John in seinem neuen Heim zu besuchen. Leider war es John nicht gelungen, in den zwei Wochen, in denen er im Schloss gewohnt und an dem Schulleben teilgenommen hatte, Anschluss zu finden. Es lag noch nicht einmal an den Schülern, die ihn alle mit Neugier betrachtet hatten. Allein die Gerüchte, die sich inzwischen um ihn spannen – er sei ein geheimer Verbündeter von Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort – machten ihn schon zu einer der interessantesten Persönlichkeiten dieses Jahres, aber John lebte in seiner Welt. Und es war für ihn sehr schwierig, aus dieser Welt in die andere Welt zu treten, die er sich mit den Schülern hätte teilen können.

Die einzige, die ihn fast täglich besuchte war keine Schülerin. Es war jemand, der berufliches Interesse an John heuchelte: Professor Trelawny. Sie zeigte sich fasziniert von seiner Kunst, allein aus den Flammen des Feuers im Kamin bestimmte Ereignisse vorauszusagen, so zum Beispiel auch den Tag der Fertigstellung ihres neuen Zuhauses. Jetzt löcherte sie ihn permanent damit, sie in seine Methoden einzuweihen. Sie erntete aber nur missbilligende Blicke der Mutter, die Professor Trelawny nur nicht vor die Tür des Gästezimmers setzte, weil sie Professor Dumbledore so sehr dankbar für die Aufnahme auf Hogwarts war. John verstand gar nicht, was diese Person mit den riesigen Augen von ihm wollte. Er mochte sie ungefähr so viel wie ein paar warme Socken im Winter, das will heißen, er empfand es als angenehm, dass sich jemand mit ihm befasste.

Harry stapfte den Weg hinauf zu dem Grundstück, auf dem das alte Haus stand. Der Schnee war inzwischen so weit getaut, dass er ganz sulzig und weich war. In den Rinnen, die von den Schlitten in den Schnee geschnitten worden waren, und die nun als erstes die Schotterdecke des Weges durchscheinen ließen kamen ihm Sturzbäche von Schmelzwasser entgegen. Es schien wie ein Wunder, dass es seit Beginn der Schmelze noch nicht geregnet hatte, denn das wäre typisch für diese Gegend gewesen. Entweder war es knackig kalt und trocken, oder es war feucht und trotzdem kalt. 

Harry machte sich keine Gedanken darüber sondern freute sich, dass er jetzt, wo seine Schuhsohlen erste Anzeichen von Durchweichung zeigten, nicht auch noch von oben durchnässt wurde. Er war erstaunt, als er durch das schief hänge Tor in den Garten des Häuschens trat, dass es wieder recht schmuck aussah. Dumbledore und die anderen beteiligten Lehrer hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, einzig die komischen Würfel, die plötzlich aus den Hauswänden ragten, störten sein ästhetisches Empfinden ein wenig. Man hätte dieses schwebende Ungeheuer von Badezimmer – Dumbledore war von Hogwarts-Maßstäben ausgegangen und hatte es recht üppig und luxuriös gestaltet – man hätte es vielleicht mit ein paar Säulen, die es stützten, zumindest verzieren sollen, denn es lud nicht gerade ein, sich länger als ein paar Sekunden darunter aufzuhalten.

Neben der Tür hing eine Messing-Kordel mit Porzellangriff, ähnlich wie an uralten Toiletten-Wasserspülungen. Harry erkannte es jedoch als Hausglocke und zog daran. Ein satter Glockenton schallte durch das Haus. Einige Sekunden später tat sich die Tür auf und Frau Atado steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Hocherfreut öffnete sie die Tür ganz und bat Harry herein. Da es Nachmittag war, hatte sie den Mittagsstress der Gaststätte hinter sich und verbrachte die Stunden bis zum frühen Abend, wenn die Kocherei wieder begann, in Gemütlichkeit bei ihrem Sohn am Kaminfeuer, trank Tee und aß ein paar Kekse. 

„John, du hast Besuch.", kündigte sie Harry an, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. John saß in einem Sessel am Kamin und lächelte dem Gast entgegen.

Erstaunt ließ Harry seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Es war sehr stilvoll mit alten und zum Teil durchaus kostbaren Möbeln eingerichtet. Frau Atado, die den bewundernden Blick von Harry natürlich bemerkte, klärte ihn auf, dass sie mit Professor Dumbledore zusammen auf dem Speicher des Schlosses gewesen sei, auf dem noch jede Menge ‚alter Plunder' herumstand, worunter sich vielleicht noch dieses oder jenes Stück befand, das für das Erste eine bescheidene Einrichtung darstellen könne. 

Als sie mit Professor Dumbledore die steile Stiege auf den Dachboden erklommen hatte und ihren Blick über die verstaubten Möbel schweifen ließ, hatte sie sofort und mit Kennerblick einige herrliche Stücke ausgesucht, die Dumbledore mit einem Reparo-Zauber wieder in ihren Urzustand brachte, die verkleinerte und in einen Karton packte. Neben einer viktorianischen Wohnzimmereinrichtung, fanden sie noch zwei eichene Himmelbetten, verzierte barocke Schränke, Kommoden mit feinster Intarsien-Arbeit, Teppiche, und was man sonst noch für einen Haushalt benötigte. All diese Dinge hatten Lehrer, die ihre neue Stelle auf Hogwarts angetreten hatten mitgebracht, dann, wenn sie Hogwarts wieder verlassen hatten dort gelassen oder der Schule vererbt, wenn sie gestorben waren.

„Ich habe den Eindruck", sagte sie mit strahlendem Gesicht und bot Harry einen Platz auf dem Sofa an, „dass, seit dem meinem John diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen sind, sich unser Blatt gewendet hat. Ich muss zugeben – John möge mir verzeihen – ich bin so glücklich, wie schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr."

Eine Weile schwatzte sie noch auf Harry ein, der geduldig zuhörte und ab und zu einmal nickte. Dann plötzlich hielt sie inne und sagte:

„Mein Gott, ich rede und rede, und sie sind doch sicherlich wegen John gekommen. Möchten sie eigentlich einen Tee?"

Harry bejahte dankend, woraufhin Mrs. Atado aufstand und in die Küche eilte. Harry stand auf und ging hinüber an den Kamin. Ein zweiter, sehr bequem aussehender Sessel war noch frei und Harry setzte sich hinein. 

„Sie redet immer so viel.", sagte John und grinste. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. In London hatte er den Eindruck, dass John immer etwas weggetreten war, nicht von dieser Welt. Jetzt sah John ihn mit einer Klarheit im Blick an, die Harry schlichtweg in Erstaunen versetzte.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte er vorsichtig.

John lächelte.

„Das kann das Verdienst von eurer Madame Pomfrey sein. Sie ist klasse." Jetzt strahlte John sogar. „Sie hat herausgefunden, was auf meiner Seele lag. Sie nannte es den Schatten der Todesser. Ich nehme jetzt seit zwei Wochen den Trank, den sie für mich hat brauen lassen, und mir geht es wunderbar. Aber Psst. Sag Mom nichts davon...versprichst du es mir?"

„Klar, aber warum?"

„Sie macht sich immer solche Sorgen um mich...Wenn sie jeden Tag in die Drei Besen geht, dann ist sie beruhigt, dass ich nicht aufstehe und Blödsinn mache. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich wieder ganz da bin, würde sie sich wieder Sorgen machen, und das ist Quatsch, ich mache wirklich keinen Blödsinn mehr. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie Interessant das hier am Feuer ist."

„Also hast du diese Gabe immer noch?", fragte Harry. Er war nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken zu John gekommen. Er wollte von ihm erfahren, wo er den dicken Mönch finden konnte.

„Ja, die habe ich noch.", sagte John, und er strahlte dabei eine beeindruckende Ruhe und Selbstverständlichkeit aus. „Sag, Harry, kennst du diese Lehrerin, die diese dicken Brillengläser hat? Sie sieht damit aus wie eine Eule..."

„Du meinst Professor Trelawny? Sie ist Lehrerin für Wahrsagerei."

„Genau die. Ist die so oder tut die nur so?"

„Ich glaube, die ist so. Stimmt. Sie müsste großes Interesse an dir haben, wo sie doch selbst nicht wahrsagen kann..."

Harry grinste und John grinste zurück.

„Sie nervt.", stellte John fest. „Inzwischen kommt sie jeden zweiten Tag und will von mir irgendetwas wissen. Ich tu immer so, als würde ich jetzt vollkommen verblöden. Dann zieh ich immer so ein Gesicht..."

John verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Maske, die wirklich blöde aussah.

„... und schwafel dann irgend so ein Zeugs. Dann ist sie furchtbar aufgeregt und schreibt mit, und beim nächsten Besuch erzählt sie mir, was sie alles aus meinen Worten orakelt hat. Dann könnte ich mich schier kaputt lachen. Das Schlimmste ist, dass Mom sie ernst nimmt und glaubt, dass sie einen guten Einfluss auf mich hat, weil ich danach immer so lächle...aber was soll ich denn machen? Wenn laut lospruste, dann kommt doch alles heraus. Ach, da kommt Mom..."

John wandte seinen Kopf von Harry ab und starrte ins Feuer. Augenblicke später kam Mrs. Atado zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie trug ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und drei Tassen. Sie stellte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch, goss ein und brachte sie den Jungs ans Feuer. Dann setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, nahm sich die Hexenwoche „Lasst euch nicht stören, Kinder" und las.

Jetzt sah John mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry hinüber.

„Du willst wissen, wo der dicke Mönch ist?", fragte er und gab seiner Stimme die Tonlosigkeit und Schwere wieder, die Harry in London kennen gelernt hatte.

„Woher weißt du...?"

John lächelte und deutete auf das Feuer.

„Ja natürlich.", gab Harry zu. „Ich muss zugeben, das war ein Grund, dich zu besuchen."

„Ist nicht schlimm.", sagte John. „Seit dem ich in die Zukunft schauen kann, habe ich einiges über die Menschen gelernt. Alle wollen immer irgend etwas, wenn sie mit anderen reden. Das ist ganz normal. Ich fand es übrigens total nett von dir, dass du mich in London besucht hast. Weißt du, ich hatte plötzlich keine Freunde mehr. Keiner hat mich mehr besucht. Das ist der Schatten der Todesser..."

„Wie ist das eigentlich, wenn du in die Zukunft siehst? Sprechen die Flammen mit dir?"

„Das sage ich so, weil ich es nicht anders ausdrücken kann.", sagte John so leise, dass seine Mutter es nicht verstehen konnte. „Ich höre Stimmen, irgendwo hier drinnen." Und er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Kopf. „Ich höre Schritte, oder manchmal sehe ich Gesichter, die etwas sagen. Ich verstehe das meiste nicht. Das, was aber wichtig ist, das höre ich klar und deutlich. Oft schalte ich es einfach ab, dann höre ich nicht hin und ich vergesse es auch. Und wenn ich dann wieder Lust darauf habe, oder Zeit dafür, dann mache ich es wieder an."

„Das ist so wie fernsehen...", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Stimmt, du hast letzten mal daran gedacht.", sagte John bestimmt. 

„Kannst du etwa auch Gedanken lesen?"

„Nicht richtig. Immer nur das, was wirklich wichtig für mich ist. Ich merke aber, wenn jemand denkt. Und wenn mir jemand später davon erzählt, dann weiß ich es schon."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie war es ihm keine angenehme Vorstellung, dass jemand in seinen Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber John sah ihn so ruhig und rein an, dass er sein Misstrauen schnell verwarf.

„Was weißt du denn über den dicken Mönch?", fragte Harry nach.

John sah ihn bedauernd an. 

„Nichts!", sagte er. „Aber ich weiß, dass der Mönch dir nichts nutzen wird."

Mit einem mal schien sich Johns Blick einzutrüben. 

„Der Erbe kommt zurück. Nur mit ihm wirst du weiterkommen. Du musst ihm das geben, was ihm genommen wurde. Dann werdet ihr den richtigen Weg finden. Frag Henry..."

John schreckte kurz hoch, sah Harry an und grinste dann etwas verlegen.

„Siehst du. Manchmal kommt es einfach."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„John...weißt du, wer der Erbe von Slytherin ist?"

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Ich weiß nur, dass er zurück kommt. Das waren Worte, die in meinem Kopf gesprochen wurden. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Was hat Henry damit zu tun?", fragte Harry nochmals.

John zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, ich weiß es nicht."

Harry hatte nur wenig Hoffnung in diesen Besuch gesetzt. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die Hausgeister als so spurlos verschwunden erwiesen, dass nicht einmal Myrthe etwas über deren Verbleib sagen konnte. Um so mehr überraschte es Harry, nun vom Erben gehört zu haben, und als er sich von John verabschiedete, hatte sich in seinem Kopf ein mächtiges Grübeln eingenistet. Wer war der Erbe von Slytherin? Dieser Gedanke ließ sich durch nichts mehr aus seinem Kopf verbannen. Selbst als er in den drei Besen seine Freunde bei einem Butterbier sitzend und scherzend vorfand und sich hinzugesellte, gab es immer einen kleinen Teil in seinem Gehirn, der sich mit genau dieser Frage befasste.

Einige Tage später kam Post aus Perpignans Place. Wieder waren es zwei Briefe, die zusammengebündelt und von einer Eule transportiert wurden. Die Briefe stammten von Sirius und Henry. Harry schlang schnell den Rest seines Mittagessens hinunter und eilte dann hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Ungeduldig brach er das Siegel des ersten Briefes, der von seinem Paten stammte.

„Lieber Harry", las er, „jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Wochen, bis Weihnachten. Dein Freund Henry nennt es Lichterfest. Er ist nicht so sehr von der christlichen Tradition überzeugt. Wir haben in der letzten Zeit viele gemütliche Stunden am Kamin in seiner Bibliothek verbracht, und Henry hat mir viel von sich erzählt. 

Ich freue mich unendlich darauf, dich wiederzusehen, zumal es einige Neuigkeiten gibt, die ich Dir nicht auf diesem Wege mitteilen kann. Eines aber kann ich Dir schreiben: Wir haben beim hohen Magiergericht einen Antrag auf Wiederaufnahme meines Verfahrens gestellt, da das Ministerium derzeit keine Kapazitäten für eine ministerielle Prüfung meines Falles frei hat. 

Aufgrund eines höchst richterlichen Beschlusses und der vorgelegten Beweise kann ich bis zum Beginn meiner Verhandlungen auf Perpignans Place verweilen. Die Verhandlung selber wird in etwa im Mai stattfinden, ein genauer Termin wird noch bekannt gegeben. 

Harry, mir ist auf einmal so leicht ums Herz. Stell Dir vor, ich muss inzwischen etwas mit dem Essen aufpassen, sonst werde ich dick! Die Küche hier ist aber auch zu gut. Übrigens hat Henry ein fantastisches Festmahl geplant. Mehr darf ich nicht verraten. 

Remus geht es mit Hilfe von Henrys Magie erheblich besser. Aus Sympathie verwandle ich mich immer noch in einen Hund und leiste ihm für die entscheidenden Stunden Gesellschaft. Aber meist schläft er nur in seinem Zimmer, und wenn er wach ist, dann heult er ein bisschen den Mond an. Wie schade, dass er nicht gänzlich geheilt werden kann. Ich würde es ihm so wünschen.

So, lieber Harry. Ich freue mich, wenn Du kommst. Stell Dir vor, wir können einmal ganze zwei Wochen miteinander Urlaub machen. Denn das ist das hier für mich.

Viele liebe Grüße

Dein Pate Sirius."

Jetzt fiel Harry ein, dass er Sirius nach dessen letztem Brief nicht geantwortet hatte. Sirius war so diskret gewesen, dass er nichts dazu in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen packte Harry. 

Er griff nach dem zweiten Pergament, entfaltete es uns las.

„Lieber Harry,

George Ollivander ist heute schon gekommen. Seiner Meinung nach könnten alle Geschäfte in London jetzt schon schließen. Er erwartet kein Geschäft mehr in diesem Jahr. George erzählte mir von Eurem Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Wer ist denn diese junge Lehrerin aus Deutschland? 

George sagte, dass er zwar nur ganz kurz mit ihr gesprochen hätte, aber sie wäre eine äußerst nette Person. Frag sie doch, ob sie Weihnachten nach Hause fährt, oder ob sie vielleicht Lust hätte, die Tage auf Perpignans Place zu verbringen. Wunderst Du Dich über diese Einladung? Ich denke vielleicht auch ein bisschen an meinen neuen Freund Sirius, der seit mindestens sechzehn Jahren keine Frau mehr kennen gelernt hat.

Jedenfalls freue ich mich auf Deinen Besuch. Hermine und Ron sind natürlich auch herzlich willkommen.

Bis bald

Henry."

Harry holte tief Luft. Er sollte Magister Baumann fragen, ob sie über Weihnachten schon etwas vor hatte? Höchst seltsame Geschichte. Henry kannte sie doch gar nicht. Nur George Ollivander hatte ihm etwas von ihr erzählt! War es etwa so, dass George sie gerne wiedersehen wollte? 

Harry kletterte unter das Bett, holte seinen Koffer hervor und kramte darin nach Pergament und Feder. Er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass er dieses Mal wieder eine Antwort vergaß. Hastig schrieb er ein paar Zeilen auf je ein Pergament für Henry und für Sirius. Er sagte sein Kommen zu, und versprach auch, Magister Baumann die Einladung zu überbringen. Er beglückwünschte Sirius, dass sich seine Angelegenheiten zum Besseren wendeten.

Hedwig schien etwas geahnt zu haben. Jedenfalls wartete sie schon ungeduldig auf einer der unteren Stangen und streckte Harry ein Bein hin, bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte. Da Harry ein äußerst schreibfauler Mensch war, hatte Hedwig kaum etwas zu tun und ihr Eulenleben verließ in Langeweile und Eintönigkeit. Manchmal drängte sie sich vor die Schuleulen, um einmal einen Auftrag zu erhalten, aber da die Schuleulen auch gerne ausflogen, um Briefe zu besorgen, begannen sie nach Hedwig zu hacken. Sie hatte schon einige Federn bei den Kämpfen um einen Brief gelassen. 

Als Harry den Brief festgebunden hatte, erhob sie sich, stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus und entschwand durch das kleine gewölbte Fenster. Harry ging wieder die Treppe hinunter. Er war erleichtert, Henry und Sirius geantwortet zu haben. So schwer war es doch nicht gewesen und Harry ärgerte sich, es nicht schon früher getan zu haben. Er freute sich unbändig auf die Ferien und darauf, sie im Kreise einer, wie er inzwischen fühlte, wirklichen Familie zu verbringen. 

Vielleicht war Georges Idee, Magister Baumann einzuladen, gar nicht so schlecht. Harry mochte sie, nicht nur, weil sie eine außergewöhnlich gut aussehende Frau war, sondern weil sie Sinn für jugendliche Späße hatte. Er mochte den Schalk, der aus ihren Augen geblitzt hatte, als sie vor dem Halloween-Fest über die Skelett-Verkleidung gesprochen hatten. Und wenn er lange genug darüber nachdachte, kam er auch auf den Gedanken, dass sie vielleicht zu Sirius passen würde. 

Auf der anderen Seite würde er sich niemals verkuppeln lassen. Mit Grauen dachte er an den Ball, im letzten Jahr, wo jeder Junge ein Mädchen ansprechen musste. Es war ihm heute unendlich peinlich, wie er Parvati hatte stehen lassen, als sie dafür, dass sie ihn auf das Fest begleitete, auch einforderte, dass er ihr Gesellschaft leistete. 

In Gedanken versunken stieg er die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Als er in den Flur einbog, an dessen Ende sich das Portrait der fetten Dame befand, stutzte er. Draco stand am Ende des Flures an die Wand gelehnt und wartete. Als er Harry erblickte, grinste er schwach und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Du bist wieder da?", fragte Harry. „Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

„Danke der Nachfrage.", antwortete Draco. „Im Moment geht es ihr wieder besser. Wie war es in der Kammer des Schreckens?"

„Fehlanzeige.", sagte Harry und hob die Schultern. „In der Kammer selber haben wir nichts gefunden. Dann sind wir den Gang in die andere Richtung gegangen, aber dort sind wir auf ein Verirrspiel gestoßen. Wir haben uns nicht weiter getraut." 

„Tja, dann war es auch nicht schlimm, dass ich dabei war, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sahen sich an und schwiegen. Dann begann Draco zu sprechen.

„Ich habe etwas über den Erben von Slytherin herausgefunden.", sagte er langsam. Harry merkte auf.

„Erzähl!", sagte er. „Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach", sagte Draco. „Lass uns hinausgehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jeder das mitbekommt, was ich dir sage."

„Gut. Ich hole mir eine Jacke.", sagte Harry und verschwand für einen Augenblick im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er kam mit Jacke und Stiefeln bekleidet wieder heraus und folgte Draco die Treppe hinunter und durch die große Halle. Draco ging schnell, er machte einen nervösen Eindruck. Vor der Tür zog Harry ihn am Ärmel.

„Mach doch nicht so schnell!", sagte er. „Ich komme kaum mit. Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Erben?"

Am Fuß der Treppe blieb Draco stehen. Ernst sah er Harry ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wer der Erbe ist.", sagte er. „Ich weiß jetzt auch, warum meine Mutter krank ist. Das Schlimme ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihr helfen soll."

„Wer ist den jetzt der Erbe?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. „Mann, mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Ich.", sagte Draco so leise, dass Harry es kaum verstand.


	15. Weihnachtsferien

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 14: Unglaubliches passiert im Unterricht für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und Draco und Harry nähern sich einander, ich zu aller Freude...

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

14. Weihnachtsferien 

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er einen schweren Schlag vor den Kopf erhalten. Hatte er da richtig gehört? Draco Malfoy, dieses Ekel von Mensch sollte der wahre Erbe von Slytherin sein?

„Wie bitte?", fragte er „Du? Träumst du? Was erzählst du da für einen Mist?"

Draco ging ein paar Schritte die Auffahrt hinab. Er hatte die Hände in seine Jackentaschen versenkt. Harry starrte ihm nach. Langsam ging Draco weiter, ohne sich um Harry zu kümmern.

„Ey, warte mal!", rief Harry ihm nach. „Du kannst nicht einfach so ein Zeug erzählen und dann weglaufen. Willst du dich hier wichtig machen?"

Harry lief hinter Draco her. Als er ihn eingeholt hatte, hielt er ihn am Ärmel fest. Draco blieb stehen und sah Harry in das Gesicht. Sein Blick war fest und verriet keinerlei Unsicherheit. 

„Ich erzähle keinen Blödsinn. Und ich verstehe, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Ich konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Zuerst nicht. Aber dann, irgendwann habe ich es begriffen und vor allen Dingen habe ich begriffen, was es für mich heißt."

„Ich glaube es wirklich nicht.", sagte Harry und sah Draco immer noch mit äußerster Verblüffung an. „Auf der anderen Seite wundert es mich nicht, wenn ich an deinen Vater denke..."

„Es ist nicht mein Vater, Harry.", sagte Draco eindringlich. „Es ist meine Mutter, die von Salazar Slytherin abstammt. Weißt du wann sie krank wurde?"

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry mit finsterem Blick.

„Es war ein paar Tage, bevor die Schule wieder anfing. Genauer gesagt, es war gegen ein Uhr nachts, zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn. Sie schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und schrie. Sekunden später hatte sie hohes Fieber..."

„Du meinst doch nicht..."

„Doch. Alles hängt zusammen."

„Aber, warum bist du dann nicht krank?"

„Weil ich zu jung und zu stark bin. Weil ich nicht, wie meine Mutter seit zwanzig Jahren unter meinem Vater leide. Weil ich nichts davon wusste. Und, weil ich in Hogwarts lebe. Hogwarts schützt mich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben. Aber die Worte von Draco klangen in seinen Ohren nach. Langsam begann er einige Dinge zu begreifen, die in den letzten Wochen geschehen waren. Jetzt verstand er auch Johns Worte. ‚Der Erbe kommt zurück. Nur mit ihm wirst du weiterkommen.', hatte John gesagt und das waren die Worte, die aus einer Vision entsprungen waren. In Harry kämpften Glaube und Unglaube miteinander, der Unglaube verlor jedoch zusehends an Kraft und es formte sich ein Bild des Verstehens.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er, unsicher geworden. Er sah Draco ins Gesicht und Draco sah ihn an. Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte er. „Ich stehe jetzt da, bin der Erbe von Slytherin und muss irgendetwas finden, um meine Mutter wieder gesund zu machen und mein Haus zu retten. Schöner Mist. Ist ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

„Aber, dann haben wir ja einen Teil schon mal gelöst.", entfuhr es Harry. „Mensch, Draco, wir sind einen Schritt weiter!"

„Und was nützt es uns?" Draco wirkte niedergeschlagen, und Harry konnte es sogar nachvollziehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch mal mit mir in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen. Du als Erbe entdeckst vielleicht etwas, was wir übersehen haben."

„Du meinst wohl, ich habe jetzt so etwas wie einen verwandtschaftlichen Blick?", grinste Draco spöttisch. „Vergiss es! Weißt du was? Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Mir geht dieser ganze Mist gehörig auf die Nerven. Und jetzt will ich allein sein."

Entschlossen, und ohne Harry eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen,  stapfte er durch den weichen Schneematsch hinunter zum See. Harry blieb stehen und sah ihm nach. Er war verwirrt, aber er spürte auch so etwas wie Erleichterung. Was würde Hermine dazu sagen? Die würde umfallen! Sie würde es nie glauben.

Und Harry behielt recht. Anfangs zumindest. Hermine fragte ihn, ob er es für richtig hielt, sie, nachdem sie ihm so geholfen hatte, zum Dank auf den Arm zu nehmen. Erst beharrliches Beteuern brachte sie schließlich dazu, ihm überhaupt weiterhin zuzuhören.

„Harry", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „wenn das wahr ist, dann können wir uns auf etwas gefasst machen. Ausgerechtet Malfoy, dieses Ekel."

Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, begann sie jedoch, einige Dinge in der Vergangenheit besser einordnen zu können. Sie hasste den Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy in das Rampenlicht gerückt wurde, eine solch wichtige Rolle in diesem Schuljahr bekam, dieser Draco Malfoy, der es vier Jahre lang verstanden hatte Missgunst und Hass zu schüren. Und sie hasste den Gedanken, dass Harry diesen Draco Malfoy zum Freund oder was auch immer gewann, dass sie Harry mit Draco teilen musste. Und das war auch der Grund, warum es nicht in ihren Verstand hinein wollte, dass Draco Malfoy, dieser schreckliche Draco Malfoy der Erbe von Slytherin war.

Ähnlich erging es Ron, der die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum antraf, als er es erfuhr.

„Und für den sollen wir uns die Finger krumm machen?", fragte er entrüstet. „Ich glaube, ich spinne!"

„Du musst nicht mitmachen, Ron", antwortete Harry kühl. „Ich schaffe das auch mit Draco allein."

„Draco, Draco!", rief Ron. "Er scheint wirklich dein neuer Freund zu sein. Wofür brauchst du uns denn noch? Natürlich, die Malfoys sind eine bessere Familie als wir Weasleys. Das hast du doch schon immer gedacht, gib es zu. Ist doch klar, dass für den berühmten Harry Potter nur die besten Familien in Frage kommen!"

„Spinnst du?", fragte Harry irritiert. „Was soll das Ron? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er der Erbe ist. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass der Phoenix will, dass ich ihm helfe. Was hast du, Ron?"

„Du übertreibst, Ron", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Harry ist doch dein Freund, das weißt du, und das hat er dir schon oft genug gezeigt."

„Ja, stell dich nur auf seine Seite", blaffte Ron und warf Hermine einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt allein zu diesem Henry fahren. Ich fahr nach Hause, da freut man sich wenigstens, wenn ich komme."

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Hermine sorgenvoll. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Henry sich über deinen Besuch freut..."

„Lass ihn, Hermine.", sagte Harry. „Er spinnt mal wieder..."

„Du Arsch!", brüllte Ron, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und stampfte wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das war nicht nett von dir, Harry", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.

„Fängst du jetzt auch noch an?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll von seinen Spinnereien. Man muss in der letzten Zeit ganz schön aufpassen, was man sagt, wenn er dabei ist. Ich habe keine Lust mehr darauf. Soll er sich doch beleidigt in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen. Irgendwann beruhigt er sich wieder."

Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Dann lief sie hinter Ron her aus dem Portraitloch hinaus. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn noch einmal beruhigen. Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kaminfeuer. Er ärgerte sich. Nichts schien mehr so zu laufen, wie er es wollte. Alles ging schief und kehrte sich zum Schlechten. Ihm passte es auch nicht, dass Draco der Erbe war. Jetzt musste er vielleicht sogar seine innersten Geheimnisse vor Draco offenbaren und das machte ihn angreifbar.

‚Wenn alles vorbei ist', dachte er, ‚dann werde ich einen Gedächtniszauber ausüben. Egal, ob ich das darf oder nicht.'

Die nächsten zwei Wochen standen unter dem Einfluss der Weihnachtsvorbereitungen. Viele Schüler suchten in Hogsmead nach Geschenken, die sie mit nach Hause nehmen wollten. In der Schule  standen Zwischenprüfungen an, das erste Mal seit ihrer Einschulung mussten Harry und seine Mitschüler vor Weihnachten für Prüfungen lernen. Das ärgerte Harry insofern, dass er vor Weihnachten keinen Trainingstermin mehr für die Schulmannschaft zustande brachte. Im Stillen fluchte er über die Prüfungen und wünschte sich das vierte Schuljahr wieder zurück. 

Hermine fand es nur zu wichtig, dass ihr Wissen abgefragt wurde und stürzte sich mit Eifer auf die Bücher. Harry und Ron versuchten es ihr nach zu machen, ebenso Neville, der in diesem Jahr ganz besondere Fortschritte in Zaubertränke gemacht hatte. Er lernte für dieses Fach mit großem Eifer, hatte jedoch nach zwei halbwegs passablen Schuljahren mit guten Lehrern außerordentliche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Eigenartigerweise hatte Professor Snape Harry seit dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in Ruhe gelassen. Wenn man es allerdings genau betrachtete, musste man feststellen, dass er ihn eher ignorierte. Harry kam es nur zu recht. Er konnte sich in sich zurückziehen, hörte zu, wenn er Lust dazu hatte, oder schwelgte in Gedanken an das Spiel gegen Durmstrang, wenn er keine Lust hatte. 

Neville dagegen musste allen Zorn von Snape auf sich nehmen. Er litt schon am Abend vor den Unterricht. Unruhig und zitternd lief er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand immer wieder über seinen Bürstenschnitt und murmelte vor sich hin. Das Ganze nahm schon Ausmaße einer leichten Schizophrenie an. Hermine, die Neville sorgenvoll beobachtete, sprach eines Tages nach dem Unterricht mit Magister Baumann und bat sie um Hilfe. Die Lehrerin dachte einige Zeit darüber nach und suchte in ihren Büchern nach einem Trank. Schließlich fand sie ein Rezept und braute einen Beruhigungstrank für Neville, den dieser mit großer Dankbarkeit entgegennahm. 

Die Wirkung war überwältigend. In der letzten Stunde vor der schriftlichen Prüfung wollte Professor Snape seinen ganzen Frust an Neville austoben. Neville hatte am Vorabend den Trank zu sich genommen, hatte in aller Seelenruhe mit den Anderen am Kamin gesessen, sogar Scherze gemacht und war heute mit einem fröhlichen Pfeifen auf den Lippen in den Klassenraum getreten. Lässig warf er seine Tasche auf den Tisch, setzte sich und schlug die Füße auf der Tischplatte übereinander. Alle beobachteten ihn mit leichtem Nervenkitzel, und als Snape den Klassenraum betrat und Neville nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, die Füße vom Tisch zu nehmen ging ein dunkles Raunen durch den Raum. 

Professor Snape blieb stehen, starrte einen Augenblick auf Neville, der vollkommen entspannt zurückschaute, schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und trat zu seinem Pult. Eine Hand auf die Stuhllehne gelegt, sah er mit erhobenem Kopf in die Runde, wartete, bis das Gemurmel verstummt war und holte tief Luft.

„Wir haben beim letzten Mal über die Ratten gesprochen, die der dunkle Lord in der Ruine zu sich befohlen hatte. Potter versuchte sich durch eine Feuerwand zu schützen. Warum war dieses das Sinnloseste, was er machen konnte..."

Er sah in die Runde und sein Blick blieb auf Neville haften. Neville hatte sich inzwischen normal hingesetzt, aber sein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck erregte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

„Longbottom! Würdest du so freundlich sein, mir das zu erklären?" 

Neville dachte nach. Er nahm seine Hand an das Kinn, schaute an die Decke und überlegte sichtbar. 

„Nun, Longbottom, wie lange muss ich noch auf eine Antwort warten?", bohrte Snape und setzte ein gemeines Grinsen auf.

Neville sah Snape missbilligend an.

„Wenn sie mir bitte einen Augenblick Zeit lassen würden, die Antwort zu formulieren", sagte er bestimmt, „dann habe ich auch eine Chance, sie in ihrem Sinne zu sagen."

Snape glotzte Neville an. Sein Mund stand leicht offen und er war verblüfft. Er holte Luft, leckte sich flüchtig über die Lippen und fragte:

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, Professor Snape.", sagte Neville. „Ich will damit zum Ausdruck bringen, dass es ihnen überhaupt nicht darauf ankommt, uns etwas beizubringen, sondern ihre einzige Intention ist es sich vor uns zu produzieren. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich verlange von ihnen, dass sie uns wie Menschen behandeln, und nicht wie Schlachtvieh, mit dem sie nach belieben herumspringen können."

Das hatte er mit einer solchen Selbstsicherheit gesagt, dass Snape einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen. Die anderen Schüler sahen unbeteiligt aus den Fenstern oder starrten Löcher in die Luft, redlich bemüht, nicht da zu sein.

„Longbottom!", zischte Snape. Seine Hand lag nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl, sondern krallte sich um die Lehne, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Was um alles in der Welt glauben sie, was sie da gerade tun?"

„Ich beginne, mich gegen ihre permanenten Angriffe zu wehren. Meinen sie nicht, dass es langsam Zeit ist, damit anzufangen?"

Harry musste grinsen. Einige Schüler schickten verstohlen bewundernde und zugleich mitleidige Blicke zu Neville hinüber. Hermine flüsterte aufgeregt:

„Was tust du, Neville?"

Neville lächelte sie einen Moment an. Dann stand er auf , ging nach vorne und baute sich vor Snape auf. 

„Mein verehrter Herr Professor Snape.", sagte er vollkommen gelassen. „Sie können jetzt gerne anfangen, ihre Hasstiraden auf mich los zu lassen. Ich vermute nur, dass es sie auch nicht befriedigen wird. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, mich durch sie nicht mehr beeindrucken zu lassen. Sparen sie sich ihren Atem."

Snapes Hand zitterte. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und seine Augen traten hervor.

„Ach ja, die Antwort. Es hatte keinen Sinn auf den Zauber mit einer Feuerwand zu antworten, weil die Ratten durch den Drachensteinzauber lieber in den Tod gingen, als ihrem Befehl nicht zu gehorchen. Harry konnte die Ratten damit nicht einmal aufhalten. Sein Netz aus dem Arachno-Xylografen allerdings war eine durchaus wirksame Verteidigung."

„Setzen sie sich!", flüsterte Snape. Er schob den Stuhl zurück und ließ sich auf die Sitzfläche fallen. Er keuchte. „Sie müssen verrückt sein!... Oder betrunken!... Haben sie getrunken, Longbottom?"

Neville lächelte ihn an. 

„Bedaure.", sagte er. „Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern, und habe mich noch nie so klar und wohl gefühlt, wie jetzt gerade."

Snape schwieg. Er fühlte, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Neville sich zur Wehr setzen würde. Noch hoffte er, dass er gleich aufwachen würde, und dass alles nur ein Traum war. Er starrte in Gesichter, die nicht wussten, ob sie grinsen sollten, aber hinter diesen Gesichtern sah er das Grinsen, breit und voller Genugtuung. Ächzend erhob er sich. 

„Sie werden mir in der nächsten Woche beweisen können", presste er mühsam hervor, „was sie gelernt haben. Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie sich dann noch genau so wohl fühlen, wie jetzt. Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Er wankte zur Tür, stieß sie auf und verschwand. Er verschwand in dem Wissen, dass er eine entscheidende Schlacht verloren hatte. Lange blieb es totenstill in der Klasse. Dann brach mit einem Mal ein Jubel aus, den man selten in Hogwarts gehört hatte. Neville fühlte sich von zwei duzend Händen emporgehoben. Er wurde durch den Raum getragen und beglückwünscht. Er war der Held. 

Am Abend aber, als die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ, fiel Neville von einem Moment zum Anderen in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder aufwachte, zitterte er am ganzen Körper.

„Was habe ich nur gemacht?", stammelte er mit totenbleichem Gesicht. 

„Neville, du warst klasse.", beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Du hast Snape ein für alle mal klar gemacht, dass er so nicht mit dir umgehen kann. Du warst toll!"

„Er wird mich umbringen!", stöhnte Neville. Er konnte Hermines Lob nicht verstehen. 

„Quatsch!", sagte Harry. „Du musst nächste Woche nur den Trank wieder einnehmen. Und dann machst du ihn ganz fertig."

„Ich...ich werde nie mehr wieder zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen.", sagte Neville.

„Wart es ab.", sagte Hermine. „Nächste Woche wird es ganz anders aussehen. Und ich wette mit dir, Snape lässt dich in Ruhe. Er hat sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Er kann keinen von uns mehr quälen. Neville, du allein hast uns einen der schlimmsten Lehrer gebändigt. Wir sind stolz auf dich."

Neville sah sie vorsichtig und ungläubig an. 

„Wirklich?", fragte er schwach lächelnd. Hermine nickte.

Die Prüfungen kamen unweigerlich. Harry hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sich vorzubereiten, aber sein Kopf war so sehr von all den Ereignissen mit Gedanken gefüllt worden, dass er größte Mühe hatte, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder musste er an Draco Malfoy denken. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Ron machte ihm auch Sorgen. Nachdem sie im Streit auseinander gegangen waren, hatte Ron Harry gemieden, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Einmal nur führte der Zufall sie zusammen, aber alle Versuche Harrys, mit ihm zu reden wurden von Ron im Keime erstickt. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass Harry sehr schlecht vorbereitet war, als er in die erste Prüfung ging.

Zum Glück war es Wahrsagen bei Professor Trelawny und er konnte seine Phantasie spielen lassen, ohne dass es irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Note hatte. Da er nicht im Geringsten in die Zukunft schauen konnte, weder durch die Kristallkugel,  noch durch irgendeinen Kaffeesatz oder ein paar mit der Hand verstreuten Steinchen auf einem Holzbrett, war es sowieso egal, was er sagte. Er versuchte heraus zu finden, was Professor Trelawny hören wollte, und erfand schrecklich düstere Visionen. Seltsamerweise gab sich Professor Trelawny damit zufrieden und Harry erhielt eine durchaus gute Beurteilung. 

Professor Snape ließ einen Aufsatz schreiben. Neville hatte wieder von dem Trank genommen und schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Jedenfalls kratzte seine Feder munter über das Pergament. Jetzt, wo er zwischenzeitlich seine Angst besiegen konnte, hatte er auch keine Probleme mehr an all das Wissen zu kommen, das er in den letzten Jahren vergeblich versucht hatte, in sein Gedächtnis zu pressen. Jetzt auf einmal war es da und floss nur so aus seiner Hand heraus.

Harry dagegen zerkaute seine Feder gründlich, ohne davon eine Idee zu bekommen, wie er schreiben sollte. Wie konnte er sich auch über angebliche Fehler auslassen, die er in der Klosterruine begangen hatte, als er Voldemort gegenüber stand. Es störte ihn schon lange, dass Snape dieses Ereignis zum Thema seines Unterrichts gemacht hatte. Aber offensichtlich war diese Prüfung der Abschluss des Stoffes und nach Weihnachten kam etwas neues. Nachdem er fast eineinhalb Stunden gegrübelt hatte und feststellen musste, dass Snape, wenn er ihn ansah ein immer zufriedeneres Gesicht machte, nahm er das Pergament, strich es flach und tauchte den Rest seiner Feder in das Tintenfass. 

„NACH MEINEM DAMALIGEN KENNTNISSTAND HABE ICH KEINEN FEHLER GEMACHT.

Gezeichnet 

Harry Potter 

Hogwarts, 18.12.2001"

Er wusste, dass diese eine vernichtende Note geben musste, aber es war ihm egal. Für sich selbst hatte er beschlossen, das die Aufgabe, die Professor Snape ihm gestellt hatte, nicht von ihm, Harry Potter, gelöst werden konnte. Er legte die Feder beiseite, faltete das Pergament zusammen und lehnte sich zurück. 

Die Prüfungen hatten allerdings auch ihren Vorteil. Die Zeit verflog. Waren in den letzten Jahren für alle Schüler die Tage vor Weihnachten wie Schnecken dahingekrochen, hatten die Schüler der fünften Jahrgangsstufe und natürlich auch die älteren Schüler gar keine Zeit, sich in Gedanken mit ihrem Besuch zu Hause und all ihren Weihnachtswünschen zu befassen.

Plötzlich war die letzte Prüfung vorbei. Und genau so plötzlich war der letzte Schultag vor den Winterferien da. Harry hatte vergeblich versucht, sich mit Ron zu versöhnen. Aber der zeigte ihm nur die kalte Schulter. Als sich dann der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung setzte, saß zum ersten mal seit vier Jahren Ron Weasley darin und fuhr in die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause. Harry fühlte sich miserabel.

Bedrückt schlich er in den Schlafsaal und packte seinen Koffer. Henry hatte noch eine kurze Nachricht geschickt, in der er ankündigte, dass er am Nachmittag den Wagen nach Hogwarts schicken und sie abholen lassen würde. Außerdem schrieb er, dass er Magister Baumann, nachdem Harry  sie gefragt, sie zugesagt und Harry dieses an Henry weitergegeben hatte, noch eine persönliche Einladung geschickt hätte. Sie wäre also auch auf der Passagierliste und Harry möge doch bitte so freundlich sein, ihr zu sagen, dass der Wagen sie gegen sechzehn Uhr am Schlossportal abholen würde. 

Als er mit gepacktem Koffer und seinem Besen unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete Hermine schon auf ihn. 

„Sei nicht traurig.", sagte sie. „Ron braucht vielleicht etwas Zeit. Ich glaube nicht, dass er vergisst, dass Du sein Freund bist. Aber in der letzten Zeit ist so viel passiert, wo er keine Rolle mehr gespielt hat, dass ich durchaus verstehen kann, wie er reagiert hat. Vielleicht schreibst Du ihm einfach noch ein paar Zeilen zu Weihnachten?"

Harry sah sie dankbar an. Er nickte. 

„Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee, aber was, wenn er den Brief ungelesen wegwirft? Ein Heuler wäre da sicher besser. Der liest sich selbst vor."

„Da wird uns schon etwas einfallen.", grinste Hermine. „Wollen wir hinunter gehen?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und griff nach seinem Koffer. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch, wünschten der fetten Dame ein frohes Fest und stiegen die Treppe hinunter in die große Halle. Magister Baumann war noch nicht gekommen, also stellten Hermine und Harry ihre Koffer und Taschen neben der Tür ab und warteten. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Draco Malfoy aus der Pforte, die zu den Verließen der Slytherins führte. Auch er hatte seine Sachen gepackt. Er war nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express gefahren, denn sein Vater wollte wieder die Kutsche schicken, um ihn abzuholen. Er fand, dass ein Malfoy sich seines Standes durchaus auch schon als Schüler bewusst sein sollte. Und ein Malfoy brauchte sich nicht mit einfachen Leuten in ein Eisenbahnabteil zu quetschen, wenn es eine wesentlich komfortablere Art gab, zu reisen. Draco hatte es nicht verstanden, seinem Vater beizubringen, dass er lieber mit dem Zug reisen und mit seinen Freunden noch etwas Spaß haben wolle, als mutterseelenallein in dieser kalten und unbequemen Kutsche zu sitzen, nur weil sein Vater sich für etwas besonderes hielt. 

Draco erblickte Hermine und Harry. Er steuerte etwas zögerlich auf sie zu und stellte sein Gepäck neben ihres. 

„Hallo.", sagte er knapp. 

Dracos Stimme hallte durch den hohen Raum. Die drei waren offensichtlich die einzigen Schüler, die sich noch in der Schule aufhielten. Sonst herrschte hier immer ein Grundgeräusch aus Stimmengewirr und über den Boden scharrenden Füßen. Jetzt war es still.

„Hallo Draco", antwortete Harry, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann verlegen zu Boden.

Draco schien ebenfalls etwas verlegen, denn er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und starrte auch zu Boden. Dann hob er aber mit einem Ruck den Kopf.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, wie es weitergehen soll?", fragte er. 

Harry zuckte die Schultern. 

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte er.

„Ich habe über das, was du vorgeschlagen hast, noch einmal nachgedacht.", fing Draco wieder an, „Sollten wir doch noch einmal hinunter gehen? Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dort unten irgend etwas ist, was uns weiterhelfen wird."

Harry sah ihn an, dann sah er fragend hinüber zu Hermine. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry. Er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, denn in seinem Innersten spürte er eine Verantwortung für Draco, die er nicht wollte. „Ich habe auch noch einmal nachgedacht. Wir haben da unten schon alles abgesucht. Es gibt dort nichts, was dir helfen kann."

„Ich glaube, du hast recht, wenn du sagst", versuchte Draco es noch einmal, „dass es dort unten etwas gibt, das nur der Erbe von Slytherin entdecken kann! Irgendetwas, wofür man Slytherin-Blut braucht, um es überhaupt wahrzunehmen!"

„Du meinst, etwas, das Schlammblüter nicht entdecken können?", fragte Harry mit einem aggressiven Unterton.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", antwortete Draco und warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Hermine. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich einmal so genannt habe, aber es fällt mir schwer, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Dazu bin ich zu lange ein Malfoy. Aber ich werde es nicht mehr sagen. Das verspreche ich." Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Ich meinte es nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich denke eher, dass ich vielleicht eher eine geistige Verbindung zu dem aufbauen kann, was sich dort unten verbirgt."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du meinst.", sagte er und gab seiner Stimme einen gleichgültigen Klang. 

„Ich meine es nicht, ich bin mir sicher. Weißt du, ich glaube, dass die Krankheit meiner Mutter und die Sache mit Slytherin zusammenhängen. Meine Mutter ist nicht umsonst krank. Da bestehen starke geistige Verbindungen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. 

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an, dass ich daran Schuld bin?"

Hermine fasste Harry warnend am Ärmel. 

„Nein!", sagte Draco gequält. „Das will ich nicht sagen. Und wenn es mit dem Zauberstab zusammenhängt, dann kannst du mir glauben, dass ich inzwischen begriffen habe, dass du keine Schuld hast. Es war ... Voldemort ..., der den Stab zerstört hat."

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Hör zu, Harry. Ich habe lange nachgedacht. Wir sind wirklich keine Freunde, du und ich. Aber ich bin jetzt in der bescheuerten Lage, dass ich dich um Hilfe bitten muss. Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das nicht leicht fällt. Wenn ich den Phoenix richtig verstanden habe, dann bist du der Schlüssel zur Rettung meiner Mutter, des Hauses Slytherin und vielleicht sogar zu meiner Rettung. Wenn du mir hilfst, werde ich das nie vergessen. Du hast mein Wort."

Harry starrte Draco an. Man sah, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach Hermine um, die ihm jedoch einen beruhigenden Blick schenkte und kurz nickte.

In dem Augenblick klackerten Schuhe über die steinernen Fliesen der Halle.

„Ihr wartet ja schon.", sagte Helene Baumann, die, ein leichtes Köfferchen in der Hand haltend, durch die Halle stöckelte. Sie hatte sich in Schale geworfen. „Jetzt bin ich fertig. Oh, fahren Sie auch mit, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Nein", antwortete Draco etwas verlegen, „Ich warte auf die Kutsche meines Vaters."

„Ach, hat es sich nicht für sie gelohnt, mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren?", fragte sie.

„Ich wäre gerne mitgefahren, aber mein Vater wollte es."

Miss Baumann sah in die Runde und erblickte etwas betretene Gesichter. 

„Habe ich gerade eine Unterhaltung gestört?", fragte sie. „Das tut mir leid. ... Wann sollte der Wagen kommen, Mr. Potter?"

„Um vier.", sagte Harry.

„Oh, dann sollten wir draußen nachsehen.", sagte sie, lächelte den dreien zu und verschwand durch die Eingangstür nach draußen. Hermine atmete auf.

„Sie hat ja doch etwas gemerkt.", stellte sie fest.

Wieder sah Harry Draco an, dann nickte er. 

„Ich helfe dir.", sagte er. „Nach Weihnachten."

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sah er Draco Malfoy lächeln. Und es stand ihm gut.

„Danke.", sagte Draco.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Miss Baumann steckte den Kopf herein.

„Da kommt eine Kutsche.", sagte sie und der Kopf verschwand wieder.

Draco griff nach seinem Gepäck.

„Also", sagte er, „schöne Ferien."

„Bis nächstes Jahr!", antwortete Harry.

„Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Hermine.

Draco ging zur Tür hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Kaum war er draußen, erschien schon wieder Magister Baumanns Kopf in der Tür.

„Der Wagen kommt. Ich glaube, es geht los."

Harry sah Hermine an und bemerkte einen sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es so gelaufen ist.", sagte sie. 

Wenige Minuten später rollte der alte Bentley von Henry die Auffahrt des Schlosses hinunter und bog auf die kleine Straße nach Hogsmead ein. Arthur, der alte Diener von Perpignans Place hatte sie herzlich in Empfang genommen. Jetzt saßen sie in bequemen Ledersesseln und ließen die trostlose Landschaft, über die sich jetzt langsam die Decke der Nacht schob, an sich vorüber ziehen. Arthur schenkte Tee in feinste Porzellantassen ein und reichte erlesenes Gebäck. 

Miss Baumann registrierte diesen Luxus mit äußerstem Erstaunen, besonders gefiel ihr, dass man sich in diesem Auto mitnichten wie in einem Wagen, sondern wie in einem feinen englischen Salon fühlte. Es erstaunte sie, wie man es geschafft hatte, einen solch herrlich großen Raum in diesem, von außen doch eher klein aussehenden Gefährt unterzubringen. 

Das Dörfchen Hogsmead zog an ihnen vorbei. Schwarz wurde es von den Fichten- und Tannenwäldern umrahmt, aber das Dorf selbst erstrahlte in heimeligem, weihnachtlichem Licht. Vor der Dorfkirche war ein hoher Tannenbaum aufgestellt, der über und über mit kleinen bunt leuchtenden Sternen übersäht war. Kleine Rauschgoldengel schwirrten um den Baum herum und sangen in einem Fort Weihnachtslieder. Künstlicher Schnee rieselte auf dem Kirchplatz nieder und tauchte das Ganze in eine herrlich kitschige Atmosphäre. Die wenigen Straßen waren mit Reisig und Lichtern geschmückt und in den Fenstern schwebten kleine Kerzen. Es war mit einem mal weihnachtlich.

Bald verließen sie das Dorf und stießen in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Die Scheinwerfer des alten Autos beleuchteten die Straße nur spärlich, aber Rattle, der Fahrer und Pferdewart auf Perpignans Place war, fand den Weg mit untrüglicher Sicherheit. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie die Berge mit den tiefen, dunklen Tälern hinter sich. Der Blick wurde frei auf Siedlungen, die als Haufen von Lichtpunkten an ihnen vorbei zogen. Dann, irgendwann bogen sie von der Hauptstraße ab, folgten einem schmalen Weg, der von halbhohen Natursteinmäuerchen gesäumt wurde. Schließlich wurde aus dem rechten der Mäuerchen eine Mauer und auf der linken Seite stand eine Reihe alter und würdevoll wirkender Kastanien, die jetzt allerdings kahle Äste in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel streckten.

Der Wagen verlangsamte das Tempo und bog in ein Tor ein. Kies knirschte unter den Rädern. Sie fuhren noch einen weiten Bogen und hielten vor einer prächtigen Villa, aus deren Fenstern ein gemütliches und warmes Licht strahlte. Perpignans Place.

Harry war das letzte Mal vor zweieinhalb Monaten hier gewesen. Damals waren die Bäume noch bunt und die Blätter glänzten im Licht der herbstlichen Sonne. Die letzten Blumen kämpften gegen den beginnenden Nachtfrost an und sogen jeden Sonnenstrahl auf, den sie noch ergattern konnten. Jetzt war in dem Hof kaum noch Leben. Alles schien in einer winterlichen Starre zu sein, die empfindlichen Rosen waren hohen Laub- und Reisighaufen zugedeckt, der muschelförmige Springbrunnen lag still in der Mitte der Rabatte. 

Die Tür der Villa öffnete sich und ein aufrechter und sportlich winkender Mittsechziger kam die Treppe herunter. Es war Henry Perpignan, der auf sie gewartet hatte und ihnen nun entgegen ging, um sie zu begrüßen. 

Arthur öffnete den Wagenverschlag von innen, stieg aus und hielt ihnen mit einer leichten Verbeugung die Tür auf. 

„Wir sind angekommen, verehrte Herrschaften.", sagte er.

Sie stiegen aus. Henry kam auf sie zu, breitete seine Arme aus und sagte:

„Endlich seid ihr da. Ich freue mich dass ihr gekommen seid." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Magister Baumann.

„Zuerst die Damen", sagte er und er lächelte gewinnend. „Ich nehme an, sie sind die junge Lehrerin aus Deutschland? Herzlich willkommen in meinem Heim. Mein Name ist Henri Perpignan."

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mr. Perpignan. Ich bin Helene Baumann." Sie lächelte strahlend. Dann wandte Henry sich Hermine zu.

„Meine liebe Hermine. Du wirst immer hübscher. Sei willkommen."

Hermine wurde rot. Sie nahm seine Hand, die er ihr entgegen streckte und sagte.

„Hallo Henry."

„Nun Harry", sagte Henry jetzt, „Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist. Ich glaube, wir werden zwei sehr interessante Wochen miteinander verbringen. Wir werden uns über einiges unterhalten müssen. So, dann kommt mal herein."

Er ließ die drei voraus gehen. Als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren, wandte er sich an Arthur.

„Arthur, bitte zeige unseren Freunden ihre Zimmer. Sie sollen jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommen. In etwa einer halben Stunde wird das Dinner serviert. Ich hoffe, die Zeit reicht euch, wenn ihr euch frisch machen wollt."

Rattle hatte sich die Koffer und Taschen aufgeladen und stieg hinter Arthur und den Gästen die Treppe hinauf. Magister Baumann erhielt das Zimmer direkt neben der Treppe. Es war außerordentlich prächtig eingerichtet und eines der größeren Zimmer, die Henry für Gäste zur Verfügung hatte. Daneben wurde Hermine einquartiert. Harry bekam das Zimmer, das er schon im Herbst bewohnt hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass die Möbel nagelneu aussahen, hatte sich nichts geändert. Alles stand wieder an seinem alten Platz, wie vor der Zerstörung der Villa durch den dunklen Lord. Henry musste ein begnadeter Zauberer und vor allen Dingen ein außerordentlicher Feingeist sein, denn es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, in welch kurzer Zeit er die Pracht dieses Hauses wieder hergestellt hatte. Ein wenig müde ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Endlich war er wieder da.


	16. Unter Freunden

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 15: Harry fühlt sich wohl, im Kreise seiner Freunde. Er erfährt einiges Neues über die Druiden.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

15 Unter Freunden 

Keine halbe Stunde später saß Harry mit Sirius und Remus Lupin, Henry und George und Hermine und Magister Baumann an einer herrlich gedeckten Tafel im Speisezimmer der Villa und wartete auf den ersten Gang. Sirius hatte ihn in seinem Zimmer abgeholt. Harry war erstaunt, wie sein Pate sich in den letzten drei Monaten verändert hatte. Sirius hatte tatsächlich an Gewicht zugenommen, sein Gesicht sah nicht mehr hager aus, nein, er hatte statt seiner grauen eine rosige Gesichtsfarbe und volle Wangen bekommen. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden und ein feines Netz von Fältchen zeugte von einer fröhlichen Zeit, die er hier verbracht haben musste.

Sirius hatte endlich Zeit gefunden, sich um sein Wohlergehen zu kümmern. Sein Haar war geschnitten und stand jetzt in frechen Bürsten vom Kopf ab. Allerdings schimmerte an einigen Stellen die Kopfhaut durch und zeigte, dass Sirius doch schon über vierzig Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Seinen alten, zerschlissenen Umhang hatte er endgültig aufgegeben, wenn er es auch mit ein wenig Wehmut gemacht hatte, denn der Umhang hatte Sirius durch die härtesten Zeiten seines Lebens begleitet. Unzählige Male gerissen und wieder geflickt, war er jetzt jedoch am Ende seiner Haltbarkeit angekommen. 

Henry hatte Sirius lange angesehen, ihn gebeten seine Geschichte zu erzählen, und hatte dann seinen Schneider kommen lassen. Sirius wollte anfangs Widerspruch erheben, aber er musste sich Henrys sanftem, aber bestimmten Druck fügen und wurde komplett mit allerfeinsten Gewändern versehen. 

„Dein Freund Henry muss unglaublich viel Geld besitzen.", sagte er leise zu Harry, als sie die weit geschwungene Treppe hinunter zum Speisezimmer gingen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube schon, aber ich finde es nicht wichtig."

„Das ehrt dich, Harry.", meinte Sirius und legte Harry die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie traten in das Speisezimmer ein, in dem schon Henry und George mit einem Gläschen Cherry in der Hand am wärmenden Kamin standen und sich leise unterhielten. Als sie bemerkten, wie Sirius und Harry das Zimmer betraten, unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch und wandten sich den beiden Eintretenden zu.

„Hallo Harry!", sagte George Ollivander lächelnd und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. 

„Guten Tag George.", sagte Harry höflich. Immer noch hatte er ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn er mit diesem würdigen älteren Herrn sprach. Ganz besondere Überwindung kostete es ihn, George zu duzen, wie es unter Druiden üblich war, aber George bestand darauf und Harry musste sich wohl oder übel fügen.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass ihr gekommen seid.", sagte Henry jetzt. „Sirius, auch einen Cherry? Harry, was kann ich dir anbieten?"

„Danke", meinte Harry und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich möchte jetzt noch nichts trinken. Später, beim Essen vielleicht."

Sirius nahm gerne einen Cherry. Wie lange hatte er wie ein Tier, und oft genug auch als Tier gelebt? Wie lange hatte er auf jeglichen Komfort und die kleinen, aber wichtigen Annehmlichkeiten des menschlichen Lebens verzichtet. Jetzt, seit nunmehr drei Monaten, begann er, diesen Verlust aufzuholen, gar erst die Erinnerung an die schöne und unbeschwerte Zeit vor dem Mord an seinen Freunden und der schrecklichen Gefangenschaft in Askaban langsam zurück zu erobern. 

Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen, nachdem sie die Schule beendeten und jeder eine gut bezahlte Stelle bekommen hatte. Sie konnten den neuen Wohlstand in vollen Zügen genießen. Sicher, James, der mit Lily eine Familie gründen wollte, hatte von Anfang an eine Menge seines Gehaltes nach Gringotts geschafft, ebenso Lily, denn wenn irgendwann ein Kind in dieser Familie geboren würde, musste einer der beiden seine Arbeit zumindest vorübergehend aufgeben. Lily hatte sich schon sehr auf das Muttersein gefreut. Sie wollte, wenn sie denn ein Baby hatte, nur noch Hausfrau und Mutter sein, ganz im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen jungen Frauen, die sie durch ihre Clique kannten. Aber sie war sich auch sicher gewesen, dass zwischen ihr und James eine so feste Liebe bestand, dass sie ihren Traum ruhigen Gewissens und mit aller Hingabe träumen konnte.

In der letzten Zeit traute sich Sirius ab und zu wieder, an diese glückliche Zeit zurück zu denken. Es war nicht mehr Trauer, die seine Erinnerung beherrschte. Im Gegenteil, es war Zuversicht und Freude über Harry, die ihm diese Tür öffnete und seinen Schmerz vergessen ließ. Dieser Harry stand jetzt neben ihm, am offenen Kamin, in einem wunderbaren Haus und in Gesellschaft wunderbarer Menschen. Und Sirius fühlte ein solches Glück durch seinen Körper strömen, dass er aufstöhnte und nur mit Mühe seine Tränen zurück halten konnte.

Er schluckte. Dann sah er Harry an und lächelte. 

„Ich freu mich.", sagte er. Er hob das Glas und trank einen Schluck. Danach war ihm wohler, der Klos im Hals war verschwunden, der reinen Freude gewichen. 

Leichtfüßige Schritte kündigten das Kommen der beiden Frauen an. Sekunden später betraten Helene Baumann und Hermine Granger das Speisezimmer. Mit einem Mal fühlte Harry sich an die Tage im September erinnert, als Hermine nach einem Brief von Harry, in dem sie auf Perpignans Place eingeladen worden war, vor ihm stand. Er hatte sie beinahe nicht mehr wieder erkannt. Braungebrannt und mit einer frechen Frisur war sie nicht mehr die streberhafte Hermine gewesen, sondern eine junge Frau. Eine junge Frau, in die man sich als junger Mann verlieben konnte, was Harry dann auch sofort tat. Unglücklicherweise hatte Hermine ihm einen Korb gegeben, was Harry anfangs zutiefst bestürzt hatte.  Die aufregenden Abenteuer hatten ihn dann etwas abgelenkt und schließlich hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass zwischen ihm und Hermine wohl nie etwas stattfinden würde. Zwischendurch fragte er sich sogar schon mal, ob er einem Hirngespinst aufgesessen war, denn in Hogwarts schimmerte unter der neuen Fassade wieder das alte Haus durch, oder anders gesagt, zeigte Hermine durchaus wieder dieses streberhafte Gehabe, was sie Harry so vertraut machte.

Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick am wärmenden Feuer, in diesem warmen Licht, das von den Kerzen herüberflackerte, schien das alte Haus verschwunden. Ihre Augen glänzten und es spiegelten sich die Kerzen darin wieder. Sie hatte sich geschminkt und gekleidet, wie eine junge Frau, in die sich ein junger Mann verlieben kann. Und Harry verwirrte es. 

‚Nein', dachte er. ‚Das mache ich nicht noch einmal mit. Ich werde jetzt ganz normal mit Hermine umgehen, werde sie zur Not nicht anschauen und werde mir vorstellen, dass sie die Hermine ist, die sie immer schon war. Außerdem, die Baumann sieht viel besser aus. Klar?'

Man konnte durchaus einer Meinung mit Harry sein, denn Magister Baumann hatte alles Lehrerhafte abgelegt. Gut, sie besaß nicht viel Lehrerhaftes, aber heute Abend - sie hatte sich ein langes schwarzes Kleid angezogen und ihr blondes Haar hochgesteckt, wenn auch hier und da eine Locke widerspenstig und äußerst apart hervorschaute – heute Abend sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. Die Blicke aller anwesenden Herren, Harry eingeschlossen wurden wie magisch von ihr angezogen. Und sie genoss es anscheinend.

Henry stellte sie den anwesenden Herren vor. George kannte sie von ihrem Besuch in der Winkelgasse und zeigte sich erfreut, sie hier auf Perpignans Place anzutreffen. Bei Remus Lupin lächelte sie und sagte, allerdings in einem Tonfall, dass man es ihr nicht übel nehmen konnte:

„Oh, ich habe noch nie einem Wehrwolf die Hand geschüttelt. Ich muss zugeben, dass es gar nicht so unangenehm ist, wie ich immer dachte."

„Wir Werwölfe", antwortete Lupin, „sind ja auch die meiste Zeit mehr oder weniger normale Menschen, wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass wir dadurch einer hohen seelischen Belastung ausgesetzt sind. Nur hüten sie sich vor mir in der Vollmondnacht. Werwölfe sind schlimmer als Tiere, sie sind Bestien."

„Ich...ich wollte ihnen nicht weh tun.", sagte sie. Lupin sah sie milde an. 

„Ich weiß.", sagte er.

Als ihr Sirius vorgestellt wurde, sah sie ihn prüfend an, begrüßte ihn höflich, aber mit einer leichten  Zurückhaltung. Deutlich war ihr anzusehen, dass ihr Sirius schon bei betreten des Raumes aufgefallen, und sie ziemlich erpicht gewesen war, zu erfahren, wer dieser Mann nun sei. Ihr Blick war nicht abweisend, aber von kühl abschätzender Art, sei es, weil sie ihn als Gegner oder einfach nur als höchst interessanten Mann empfand?

Arthur klopfte höflich an den Türrahmen, bevor er hereinkam und verkündete, dass in wenigen Minuten die Suppe serviert werden würde. Man begab sich zur Tafel und setzte sich ohne dass eine besondere Sitzordnung gefordert war. Harry sah zu, dass er neben Sirius zu sitzen kam, gegenüber ließen sich die beiden Damen nieder und links und rechts, an den schmalen Seiten des Tisches, saßen Henry und ihm gegenüber George. 

Henry als routinierter Gastgeber, richtete das Wort an Helene Baumann und brachte sie mit wenigen gezielten Fragen dazu, von sich zu erzählen. So erfuhren die Anwesenden von ihrer Studien- und Lehrzeit in Deutschland - manche lustige Anekdote war dabei - und es wurde deutlich, dass sie nicht die brave Schülerin war, die man bei ihrem unschuldig wirkenden Gesicht vermuten konnte. Seltsamerweise erzählte sie nichts über die Zeit nach der Schule, es mögen wohl vier oder fünf Jahre gewesen sein, die, wenn man aufmerksam zugehört hatte, zwischen Schulabschluss und Beginn des Studiums verstrichen waren. 

Harry hatte nicht darauf geachtet, aber es fiel ihm auf, dass Henry zweimal den Versuch machte, etwas über diese Zeit zu erfahren. Nachdem sie auch den zweiten Versuch unschuldsvoll ignoriert hatte, gab er vorläufig auf. Die köstlich duftende Lauchcremesuppe, die nun aufgetragen wurde, lenkte Harry von der Frage des Wieso ab. Er spürte plötzlich einen unbändigen Hunger. Schweigend blies er in den Löffel, um die Suppe abzukühlen. 

Henry griff nach seinem Weinglas und sagte:

„Zum letzten Mal und diesmal hochoffiziell heiße ich euch willkommen auf Perpignans Place. Ich freue mich besonders, dir, Hermine und dir, Harry ein etwas anderes Winterfest zeigen zu können, nämlich das Lichterfest, das wir hier traditionell feiern. Ich hoffe, ihr alle fühlt euch wohl und erholt euch in den zwei Wochen, die ihr hier seid. Ich hebe mein Glas auf meine Gäste. Zum Wohle."

Alle nahmen nun ihre Gläser. Auch Harry und Hermine hatten sich Wein einschenken lassen, leichten weißen Wein aus Frankreichs Norden. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Wein probierte. Der einzige Alkohol, den er bisher kannte, war im Butterbier enthalten, jedoch so schwach, dass man schon einige Liter trinken musste, wollte man sich daran berauschen. Aus diesem Grund durften sich sogar Schüler der dritten Klasse bei Madame Rosmerta Butterbier bestellen. Harry nippte an dem Glas, wie er es bei den Anderen beobachtet hatte. Erst war er ein bisschen enttäuscht, denn er hatte den süßen Geschmack von Traubensaft erwartet, Wein schmeckte wahrlich anders, aber, als er den Schluck die Kehle hinunterrinnen ließ, fand er Gefallen an dem Getränk.

„Sie feiern also das Lichterfest? Das ist interessant...", hörte er Magister Baumann sagen. Er sah auf und blickte in erstaunte Gesichter. Einzig George Ollivander hatte ein leises und entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Henry sah zuerst Helene Baumann, dann George an, wobei sein Blick ein paar Sekunden auf George verweilte. Schließlich lächelte er. Magister Baumann verfolgte den Blick mit leichter Verwunderung.

„Ja, meine Liebe.", sagte Henry gedehnt. „Kennen sie es?"

Jetzt lächelte sie und zeigte eine Reihe blendendweißer Zähne.

„Wissen sie, Henry, - darf ich Henry sagen?", begann sie. Henry nickte. „Ich war zu einer ganz bestimmten Zeit in unserer Grundschule eine Außenseiterin. Das begann jedes Jahr am ersten Dezember, wenn die Lehrerin mit den Kindern über die Vorweihnachtszeit sprach. Ich konnte nicht mitreden. Offiziell war ich eingeschult  worden, ohne zu Glaubensgemeinschaft zugehörig zu sein. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass ich diesen Religionsunterricht nicht mitmachen musste. Von den anderen Schülern hörte ich nur, wie langweilig er sei. Nun, in dieser Vorweihnachtszeit, da waren alle wie im Fieber, haben so einen Kalender gehabt, bei dem man Türchen aufmachen und Schokolade herausholen konnte."

„Einen Adventskalender...", sagte Hermine. Miss Baumann lächelte sie an und nickte.

„Genau, so haben sie ihn genannt. Einen Adventskalender. Meine Güte, wie neidisch war ich damals auf die anderen. Ich kannte kein Weihnachten, und damals, ich war ja auch noch klein, da bin ich zu meinem Vater gegangen und habe ihn gefragt, warum wir nicht Weihnachten, sondern dieses Lichterfest feiern. Weihnachten sei doch viel schöner, da gäbe es Geschenke, und die anderen hätten erzählt, da wäre Gott geboren worden. Mein Vater hat mich auf seinen Schoß genommen und mir erzählt, dass unser Glaube viel älter sei, als jener der Christen. Er erzählte mir von der Mutter Erde und von dem Vater Wind, von der Kraft des Wassers und von der heiligen Quelle."

„Dann ist ihr Vater ein Anhänger des alten Glaubens?", fragte Henry, der jetzt sichtlich aufgeregt wirkte. 

„Später, als die Grundschule vorbei war, konnte ich nicht wie meine Mitschüler auf ein städtisches Gymnasium gehen. Mein Vater erklärte mir, dass Leute wie wir aufgrund unserer Herkunft auf eine ganz besondere Schule mussten. Es war ein Zauberer-Internat, die Burg Rabeneck."

„Rabeneck!", rief Henry nun erstaunt aus. „Dort werden nur Kinder von Druiden aufgenommen. Ihr Vater ist Druide!"

Helene Baumann nickte. 

„Sie sind auch Druide, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. „Ich habe die Quelle in ihrem Wappen über dem Eingang gesehen. Ja, es stimmt, mein Vater ist Druide, und ich bin druidische Hexe."

„George!", sagte Henry mit einem leichtren Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Das hast du gewusst!"

George lächelte. 

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte eine Ahnung.", sagte er gelassen. „Mir war aufgefallen, wie unsere junge Schwester vor meinem Bücherregal stand und mit Interesse einige Buchtitel betrachtete, die einen normalen Zauberer niemals interessiert hätten. Zumal die Titel in Runen geschrieben sind und ich den Verdacht hatte, dass sie diese Zeichen lesen konnte. Aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich wusste jedoch, dass sie, wenn sie eine von uns ist, sofort weiß, mit wem sie es zu tun hat, wenn sie hierher kommt."

„Du bist ein Fuchs, George.", sagte Henry grinsend. Dann wandte er sich an Helene. „Dann muss ich dich, liebe Schwester noch einmal ganz besonders willkommen heißen. Ich bin überrascht, erfreut und zugleich enorm erleichtert. Mein Haus sei auch dein Haus."

„Erleichtert?", fragte Helene verwundert. „Weshalb?"

„Ich bin erleichtert, eine von uns in Hogwarts zu wissen. Du wirst die ganze Geschichte noch erfahren, aber Harry ist wegen dieses durchgeknallten Möchtegerngroßmeisters Voldemort alias Tom Riddle in großer Gefahr. Leider scheint sich dieser Verrückte das Wissen über einige wirklich starke Zauber verschafft zu haben. Und Harry gehört noch nicht lange zu uns."

Helene Baumann sah Harry mit Erstaunen an. 

„Du bist ein Druide?", fragte sie. 

„Er wurde Mitte September aufgenommen.", antwortete Henry für ihn. „Er war in Gefahr und ich sah darin den einzigen Weg, ihn wirkungsvoll zu schützen. Hier am Tisch gehören alle unserem Bund an. Würden wir sonst so offen darüber reden?"

„Natürlich...", sagte sie. Jetzt war es an Harry, verblüfft zu sein. Natürlich. Sie würden nicht über den Bund reden, wenn Lupin und Sirius... sie waren Druiden. Warum war er nicht schon früher darauf gekommen. Sirius hatte in seinem Brief von Henrys Orden geschrieben. Henry hätte Sirius nie davon erzählt, wenn dieser nicht auch dazu gehören würde.

Sirius hatte Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Als Harry ihn prüfend ansah, lächelte er wissend und sagte:

„Es stimmt, Harry. Ich bin es noch nicht lange, aber ich bin es. Ich habe dir geschrieben, dass Henry und ich viele Abende miteinander verbracht haben. Wir hatten uns einiges zu erzählen. Als er mir dann einen seiner Brüder als Anwalt vorschlug, hat er mich eingeweiht. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was dich mit Henry verbindet."

„Hast du mit Professor Dumbledore über mich gesprochen, Henry?", fragte Helene.

„Wieso?"

„Ich habe von ihm einen Brief erhalten, Ende des letzten Schuljahres. Er fragte mich, ob ich an seiner Schule anfangen wolle. Woher kannte er mich?"

„Oh, es tut mir leid", sagte Henry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, und ich kannte dich ja auch nicht, bis heute. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist Dumbledore kein Druide. Ich müsste es wirklich wissen. Zumindest in Britannien kenne ich jeden aus unserem Orden. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass ... ach, ich weiß es auch nicht."

„Dumbledore ist ein sehr erfahrener Zauberer.", meldete sich jetzt Sirius. „Ich hatte in Rumänien Gelegenheit, mich ausführlich mit ihm zu unterhalten. In gewissem Sinne, möchte ich meinen, ist er ein ausgekochtes Schlitzohr. Er weiß viel über die Zaubererwelt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch einiges über die Druiden weiß, ohne dass wir davon Ahnung haben. Er wird nicht umsonst zu den erfahrendsten und mächtigsten Zauberern dieses Jahrhunderts gezählt."

„Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, er könne Gedanken lesen.", sagte Remus Lupin. „Oft habe ich mich gefragt, woher er das weiß, was er weiß."

„Ja, als ich ihn im Herbst kennen gelernt habe", pflichtete Henry  bei, „hatte ich auch solch ein Gefühl. Auf der anderen Seite halte ich ihn für einen absolut wunderbaren und integeren Menschen, über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Auch wenn er vielleicht mehr weiß, als wir ahnen, und wenn er in dem Wissen, dass du, liebe Helene eine der unseren bist, dich nach Hogwarts geholt hat, dann hat er nur Gutes im Schilde geführt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine mächtige Hexe als Schutz für die Schule in den Zeiten der Wiedererstehung der Todesser braucht. Und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass er es für Harry getan hat, der ja immerhin von Voldemort persönlich bedroht wird. Also? Ich sehe darin keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung, eher das Gegenteil davon."

Sirius und Lupin stimmten dem zu. Inzwischen hatten sie den Hauptgang hinter sich gebracht. Es hatte gespickten Rehrücken, dazu Schwäbische Schupfnudeln und Apfelrotkohl gegeben. Henry klärte seine Gäste auf, dass er zu Ehren von Helene Baumann ein typisch deutsches Festmahl hatte bereiten lassen. Daraufhin hatte Helene gesagt, dass sie eigentlich nach England gekommen sei, um die englische Gebräuche und Küche kennen zu lernen. Gleichwohl fühlte sie sich durch diese Aufmerksamkeit geehrt. 

Der Abend wurde noch sehr gemütlich. Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich in die Bibliothek, wo Henry und Sirius sich eine Zigarre ansteckten. Helene Baumann unterhielt sich ausführlich mit Henry, George und Hermine, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte, während Sirius, Harry und Remus sich in einer anderen Gruppe eine Menge zu erzählen hatten. Harry fiel auf, dass Sirius immer wieder zu Helene Baumann hinübersah, nur kurz, aber so oft, dass man es durchaus bemerken konnte. Offensichtlich war er, genau so wie Harry auch, etwas irritiert. Magister Baumann war eine druidische Hexe. Niemals wäre Harry in dem vergangenen Halbjahr auf diese Idee gekommen. Er war verblüfft, verunsichert, fühlte sich sogar etwas betrogen, denn es schlich sich ein Gefühl ein, das ihm einflüstern wollte, er stünde bei Magister Baumann unter Beobachtung, und sie hätte nur aus diesem Grunde den Trank für Halloween gebraut und mit nach Perpignans Place gekommen. 

Widerwillig streifte er den Gedanken ab. Nein. Es musste einfach ein Zufall sein. Woher sollte Dumbledore schon vor den Ferien gewusst haben, dass Harry in den Orden der Druiden aufgenommen wird?! Dumbledore konnte genau so wenig in die Zukunft schauen wie Professor Trelawny, wie jeder Mensch. Außer John...! Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto verunsicherter wurde er. Und der Wein, der für ihn ungewohnt war, trug auch noch dazu bei, denn er merkte, dass seine Worte unsicher und seine Zunge schwer wurde. Genau so erging es ihm in seinen Gedanken. 

‚Ich bin müde.', dachte er. ‚Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett.'

„Was ist Harry? Du hörst mir gar nicht zu.", vernahm er plötzlich Sirius Stimme aus dem Nebel.  Meine Güte! Sirius hatte die ganze Zeit geredet, Harry hatte ihn angesehen, gesehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wovon Sirius gesprochen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ich werde wirklich müde.", sagte er. „Tut mir leid, Sirius, der Wein und das Essen. Ich sollte besser ins Bett gehen."

Sirius sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Ja, allzu lange bleibe ich auch nicht mehr wach. Hast du schon eine Idee, was du morgen machen möchtest?"

Harry überlegte kurz. Er hatte Lust in den Wald zu gehen. Schon im Herbst hatte er den feuchten Modergeruch gemocht, als er mit Henry zu dem magischen Platz gegangen war und einige Zauber geübt hatte. Aber ob er dort mit Sirius und Remus hingehen konnte? Er musste Henry fragen.

„Vielleicht können wir nach dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang machen.", sagte er daher, ohne sich auf ein Ziel festzulegen. „Nach dem Schulmuff brauche ich viel frische Luft, und ich glaube, ich kann dir dann besser zuhören."

Sirius lachte leise. 

„Deinen Humor hast du jedenfalls nicht verloren.", brummte er und paffte eine große Qualmwolke in den Raum. 

„Also", sagte Harry und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich geh' ins Bett. Gute Nacht!"

Alle wünschten ihm eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Hermine, die auch müde war, schloss sich ihm an. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Vor Hermines Zimmer blieb Harry stehen. Er sah sie an.

„Du siehst heute wieder einmal toll aus. Immer, wenn wir hier sind, siehst du toll aus... Na ja, das wollte ich dir sagen..."

„Danke Harry.", sagte sie mit leichtem Erstaunen. Besorgt sah sie ihn an und fragte:

„Hast du...bist du...?"

Harry brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„Nein!", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Harry!"

Der nächste Tag war ein trüber und nebliger Dezembertag, typisch für das Wetter im Nordosten Englands. Manchmal verzog sich der Nebel mehrere Tage lang nicht. Das ging dann so weit, dass alle Sinne benebelt wurden. Man fühlte sich, wie in Watte eingepackt. Alle Geräusche klangen so merkwürdig fern, und man hatte auch den Eindruck, dass man mehr Details, diese aber sehr gedämpft hören konnte. Alles war grau in grau, sogar die roten Ziegel waren grau, die grünen Fensterläden waren grau, die Gesichter der Menschen, denen man begegnete, waren ebenfalls grau. Das waren die Tage, die man am sinnvollsten bei einer Tasse heißem Tee und einem guten Buch oder mit Freunden redend am wärmenden Kamin verbrachte. So gestaltete sich auch der Tag für die Besucher von Perpignans Place. 

Es war der Tag des Lichterfestes, das am Abend des 24. Dezember gefeiert wurde. Die Christen hatten sich diesen Tag für ihre heilige Nacht zu Eigen gemacht, genau so, wie sie jeden heiligen Ort der Druiden mit einer Kapelle oder Kirche bepflasterten, wie sie die Ehrentage der keltischen Götter zu Namenstagen ihrer Heiligen gemacht hatten, nur um jede Spur der von ihnen verachteten Konkurrenzreligion zu verwischen. Was die Christen jedoch nicht begriffen hatten, war, dass die Natur den Kelten für jeden zerstörten oder entweihten Ort einen neuen gab, in Form einer Lichtung oder eines Hügels oder auch nur eines Steines, der mitten in der Natur stand. Die Druiden hatten so viele heilige Orte, dass die Christen arm geworden wären, wenn sie auf jeden eine Kirche gebaut hätten. 

Die Tradition des Lichterfestes hatte bei den Wenigen, die noch der alten Naturreligion angehörten, überlebt. Es war die Tradition, die den Menschen an den Tagen mit den längsten Nächten ein bisschen Trost und Zuversicht geben sollte. Das Fest war so alt, wie die Welt, so erzählte man sich in Druidenkreisen. Es wurde schon so lange gefeiert, dass niemand mehr wusste, was der eigentliche Anlass des Festes gewesen war. Man erzählte sich eine Geschichte über eine graue Vorzeit, in welcher der Gott der Finsternis und der Gott des Lichtes miteinander gekämpft hatten, welcher Teil der Welt nun wem gehörte. Viele, viele Jahrhunderte sollen sie miteinander gekämpft haben und die Menschen, die zu dieser schrecklichen Zeit gelebt hatten erlitten große Not. 

Schließlich schritt Mutter Erde ein und trennte die Streithähne. Sie beschloss, dass das Jahr in zwei Hälften geteilt werden sollte, in eine Hälfte des Lichtes und eine Hälfte der Dunkelheit. Da aber die Menschen weder sechs lange Monate in vollkommener Dunkelheit leben konnten noch ein halbes Jahr in vollkommener Helligkeit, bestimmte die weise alte Mutter Erde, dass zwischen Helligkeit und Dunkelheit ein langsamer Übergang stattfinden sollte, indem die Tage kürzer und die Nächte länger wurden, bis zum Tag der längsten Nacht. Dann aber sollten die Tage wieder länger werden, bis zur kürzesten Nacht des Jahres, der Mittsommernacht. 

Die beiden Götter erklärten sich nach langem Hin und Her bereit, einen Versuch zu wagen. Aber sie stritten sich nun darum, ob die Tage der Tag und Nacht-Gleiche dem Licht oder der Dunkelheit gehörten und so schickte Mutter Erde die vier Jahreszeiten aus, damit sie die Eigentümer aller Tage des Jahres wurden. Licht und Dunkelheit aber wurden von Göttern zu Handlangern degradiert und mussten von nun an den vier Jahreszeiten dienen.

Damit die Menschen niemals diesen Kampf der Götter und den Unverstand von Licht und Dunkelheit vergessen, sollten im Winter das Lichterfest, im Sommer das Fest der Mittsommernacht und in Frühjahr und Herbst das Fest der Tag- und Nachtgleiche gefeiert werden. 

Diese Geschichte wurde von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben, jedoch zweifelte jeder moderne Mensch an ihrem Wahrheitsgehalt. Die Kinder jedoch, die in der keltischen Tradition erzogen wurden, lauschten jedes Jahr immer wieder mit Spannung der Erzählung ihrer Eltern. Diese Geschichte hörte Harry am Vormittag des Tages, der so trübe und nebelig war, dass man ihn nur im Kreise seiner Freunde oder der Familie an einem wärmenden Kaminfeuer verbringen konnte. Sie saßen alle vor der alten Herdstelle in der Bibliothek. Henry hatte, in Erwartung vieler Gäste für das Lichterfest noch einiges Mobiliar heranschaffen lassen, unter anderem fünf neue Sessel und ein bequemes Sofa, die nun in der Bibliothek standen und einer Menge Wärmebedürftiger Platz boten. Da er bis zum Abend noch die Ankunft von Druiden und druidischen Hexen aus ganz Großbritannien erwartete, hatte er auch noch einige Zimmer in komplette, geräumige Wohnungen verwandeln lassen. 

Den ganzen Tag ließen sie mit Müßiggang verstreichen. Schon nach dem Frühstück hatten sie sich in die Bibliothek zurück gezogen, gelesen, sich unterhalten oder gespielt. Harry beschloss mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster, das der am Vorabend von ihm gewünschte Spaziergang durchaus auf einen anderen Tag verschoben werden konnte. Zu ungemütlich sah diese graue Kulisse aus, in die das Geschehen eingebettet war.

Nach dem Mittagessen begaben sie sich in das Kaminzimmer im Ostflügel. Harry kannte den Ostflügel noch nicht und war überrascht, als er den geschmackvoll, aber ganz und gar nicht im Stile der Perpignans eingerichteten Raum betrat. Henry hatte diesen Flügel, der einige Jahrzehnte ungenutzt verfallen war, wieder herrichten lassen und die Räumlichkeiten für Gäste vorgesehen, die für längere Zeit dort wohnen sollten. Er diente Sirius und Remus als Domizil. Sirius hatte es sich gemütlich eingerichtet, zum Teil hatte er die Möbel umgestellt und manches Stück auch einfach in die ungenutzten Zimmer transportiert. Einigen der Möbel hatte er mit Henrys Erlaubnis ein modernes Aussehen verliehen. Ein wenig Avantgarde schwebte nun über seiner Wohnungseinrichtung. Gleichwohl war dies nur ein vorübergehender Zustand, den man jederzeit wieder umkehren konnte. 

Zur Wohnung von Sirius und Remus gehörte auch das besagte Kaminzimmer, das beide Appartements verband, und einen gemütlichen Treff darstellte. Da die beiden großen Fenster oberhalb der Mauer lagen, die das ganze Gehöft umspannte, hatte man vom Kaminzimmer aus einen herrlichen Blick über die Landschaft. Bei klarem Wetter konnte man bis zur Küste sehen. Oft hatten Sirius und Remus abends in diesem Zimmer am Kamin gesessen, Geschichten ausgetauscht und viele, oftmals leidige Erinnerungen verarbeitet. Henry war nicht selten zu Gast in diesem Zimmer, hatte aufmerksam zugehört und im Stillen in den Lebensläufen seiner Freunde und Brüder geforscht, um sich die Besten heraus zu picken, die bei den Problemen seiner werten Gäste helfen konnten. 

So war Oswald Bensing in die nähere Auswahl geraten, um Sirius bei der Wiederaufnahme seines Verfahrens zu beraten und ihm den notwendigen Rechtsbeistand zu leisten. William McHairn war der begnadete Zaubertrankhersteller, der wiederum Remus Lupin zu einem fast beschwerdefreien Leben verhelfen konnte. Harry sollte noch an diesem Abend die beiden Brüder des Druidenordens kennen lernen, außerdem noch eine ganze Anzahl weiterer, höchst interessanter und im Orden wichtiger Persönlichkeiten. Es sollte sich die gesamte Führungsriege der britischen Druiden bei Henry versammeln. 

Zunächst spielten Harry und Sirius eine Partie Schach. Harry war nie ein guter Schachspieler gewesen, aber er hatte von Ron einiges lernen können und schaffte ein paar Züge, bei denen Sirius anerkennend leise durch die Zähne pfiff. Es nützte jedoch nur wenig, denn Sirius, schon als Schüler ein begnadeter Spieler, hatte sein Gehirn während der Gefangenschaft in Askaban durch intensives geistiges Durchspielen aller nur denkbaren Partien trainiert. Mit anderen Worten ausgedrückt, konnte man durchaus behaupten, dass Sirius sich inzwischen mit den besten Spielern Britanniens messen konnte. So war es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harrys König fiel. Henry hatte sich in den Endzügen des Spiels zu ihnen gesellt und machte ein etwas unglückliches Gesicht, als Harry nach seinem König griff und ihn auf das Brett legte. 

„Matt...", seufzte er. „Du bist wirklich gut, Sirius..."

„Musst du dem Jungen gleich beim ersten Spiel zeigen, wer der Bessere ist?"

„Reg dich nicht auf, Henry", antwortete Sirius gelassen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry keinen Schaden daran nehmen wird."

Dann bat Sirius Harry, alle Vorfälle, die sich im Zusammenhang mit den Slytherins ereignet hatten, genauestens zu erzählen. Mehrmals fragte er nach, besonders interessierte er sich für den Zauberstab, der allem Anschein nach die Ursache für das Unglück der Slytherins sein sollte. Auch Henry lauschte aufmerksam Harrys Erläuterungen. Harry schloss seinen Bericht mit einer Frage ab, die er direkt an Henry richtete:

„Sag, Henry", fragte er, „George hat mir etwas über die vier Hogwarts-Gründer erzählt. Stimmt es, dass Slytherin ein Druide war?"

„Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Henry nach. Harry überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube, ich bringe es durcheinander. Er sagte, Slytherins Vater war ein Druide. Aber ich möchte trotzdem noch etwas mehr über Slytherin erfahren. Vielleicht weißt du ja noch etwas..."

„Da kannst du sicher sein, mein lieber Harry.", antwortete Henry und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich habe deshalb nachgefragt, weil es mich erstaunt hätte, dass George ein so tiefes Wissen hat. Das hieße, dass er in seiner Ausbildung Dinge mitbekommen hat, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren. Er hat sich damals nur zum Druidentum bekannt, weil sein Vater es so wollte. Erst im Laufe seiner Ausbildung hat er etwas Gefallen daran gefunden, was sicher auch damit zusammenhing, dass er zu ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirkliche Freunde gefunden hat."

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Ähm...", machte Harry und sah Henry verwundert an. „Heißt das jetzt, dass Slytherin doch ein Druide war? Und was heiß das, dass George Dinge mitbekommen hat, die er nicht wissen durfte? Wieso darf ich sie wissen?"

„Das sind viele Fragen auf einmal, Harry.", antwortete Henry.  „Fangen wir bei der ersten an. Damals war es Sitte, dass das Amt des Druiden vom Vater auf den Sohn übertragen wurde. Es gab auch noch keine Hexen im Bund, so wie wir sie heute kennen. Alle Geheimnisse waren nur den Männern, und da auch nur denen aus angestammten Familien vorbehalten. Wenn also Salazar Slytherins Vater ein Druide war, so war es Salazar selbst logischerweise auch. 

Die Schule wurde gegründet, als Salazar bereits ein fortgeschrittenes Alter erreicht hatte. Er sagte sich erst einige Jahre nach seiner Ausbildung vom Druidentum los, was zu seiner Zeit für eine enorme Aufregung gesorgt hat. Stell dir vor, dass jemand mit dem tiefen Wissen sich von dem Schwur der Geheimhaltung lossagt. Es wäre eine Katastrophe für die damalige Welt geworden, wenn nur ein Bruchteil dieses Wissens in die Hände der falschen Leute geraten wäre. Es wurde der geheime Rat einberufen und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und Salazar wäre für vogelfrei erklärt worden, was so viel bedeutete, wie ein Todesurteil. Alle Druiden hätten sich sofort auf ihn gestürzt und ihn in Stücke gerissen. 

Nur der Tatsache, dass sein Vater einer der angesehensten Druiden seiner Zeit war und die mächtigsten der Brüder zu seinen engsten Freunden zählte, hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er mit dem Leben davon kam. Er musste aber schwören, dass niemals ... wirklich niemals ein einziges Wort dieses Wissens von ihm verraten wurde. An Salazar Slytherin wurde dann auch zum ersten mal in der gesamten Geschichte der Druiden der Schwur mit einem Zauber verbunden, der ihn sofort getötet hätte, wenn er auch nur in Gedanken mit dem Verrat gespielt hätte. Du kennst diesen Zauber, Harry!"

Harry nickte. Zu gut konnte er sich an das Ritual und den Schwur erinnern, als er von Henry in den Orden der Druiden aufgenommen wurde, weil er sich in höchster Not befand, von Lord Voldemort getötet zu werden. Der Schwur, den er und Hermine geleistet hatten, besagte, dass derjenige sterben würde, der auch nur ein Wort über den Bund der Druiden an Dritte weitergeben würde. Das galt offensichtlich nur für normale Druiden, denn Henry hatte ihm von dem Bund erzählt, ohne zu sterben. War Henry ein Auserwählter oder konnte man irgendwann von dem Schwur entbunden werden? Inzwischen glaubte Harry, dass bei den Druiden alles möglich war. 

„Du musst wissen, Harry, dass zu der Zeit, als Salazar Slytherin und die anderen Drei Hogwarts gegründet haben, Zauberei  praktisch nur in der Hand von wenigen, dafür aber sehr mächtigen Familien war. Die Druiden, damals alles noch Männer, hatten das tiefe Wissen. Leichten Zauber konnten die Frauen und Töchter der Druiden ausüben, meist nur in Bezug auf die Heilkunde. So ist auch der Begriff der Kräuterhexe entstanden. Heute ist daraus ein kompletter Berufsstand geworden, den die Muggel gerne nutzen. Man nennt sie Geistheiler oder auch Homöopathen, Gesundbeter und wie auch immer. Da sie nur ganz leichten Zauber ausüben, von dem sie zum Teil selber nicht wissen, dass es Zauber ist, dürfen sie diesen Zauber auch an Muggeln ausüben. 

Du kannst also davon ausgehen, dass sowohl Salazar Slytherin als auch Gothric Gryffindor aus alten Druidenfamilien stammen und selber in diesem Stand waren. Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw dagegen waren Kräuterhexen, die jedoch von Slytherin und Gryffindor in die höhere Zauberei eingeführt wurden. Dabei haben Gryffindor und Slytherin  auf eine Methode zurückgegriffen, die etwa vierzig Jahre vor ihnen unter strengster Geheimhaltung von einer Gruppe von Druiden entwickelt worden war. Diese Methode revolutionierte das Zaubern in unglaublichem Ausmaß.

Früher, beziehungsweise auch heute noch bei den Druiden, waren Zauber nur unter großem Aufwand durchzuführen. Es bedeutete Vorbereitung, Rituale, die genau eingehalten werden mussten und bestimmte Orte. Zauberer mussten ellenlange Formeln in der alten Sprache lernen oder ständig dicke Bücher mit sich herumführen. Dafür waren diese Zauber unbrechbar und mächtig. Und die neue Methode vereinfachte das Zaubern derart, dass man mit einem simplen Spruch zwar nicht diese Qualität, aber schon beachtliche und für den täglichen Gebrauch durchaus ausreichende Zauber zustande brachte."

Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Nun zu deiner zweiten Frage. Warum darf George nicht alles wissen? Es gibt unter den Druiden unterschiedliche Grade. Je nach ihrer Bestimmung, nach ihrer Herkunft und nach ihren beruflichen Bedürfnissen werden Druiden unterschiedlich ausgebildet. Sicherlich macht jeder Druide die Grundausbildung mit. Das ist so ähnlich, wie in eurer Schule Hogwarts. Jeder in Britannien, auch die Druiden gehen zunächst nach Hogwarts, dann auf die Druidenschule. Du hast sie schon kennen gelernt. Es ist das Schloss, in dem ihr Beide, du und Hermine,  Llyr kennen gelernt habt. Dort werden drei weitere Jahre vergehen, bis ihr die Grundausbildung hinter euch habt und zumindest wisst, wo ihr euch die Formeln und die Rezepte für Zaubertränke herholen und wie ihr sie anwenden müsst. 

Dann geht es, je nach eurer Bestimmung, in die sogenannte Lehre. Ihr werdet zwei weitere Jahre von einem Spezialisten ausgebildet. Manche Brüder und Schwestern gehen in die interne Ordensverwaltung und bleiben auf dem Schloss. Manche werden, so wie ich, für Sonderaufgaben ausgebildet. Und manche lernen nur die Grundzüge der Druidenkunst, so wie George. Sie gehören zu den Druiden, sind gleichberechtigte Mitglieder des Ordens, aber sie haben nicht alles Wissen. Sie brauchen es auch nicht."

„Aber, warum darf ich Dinge wissen, die George nicht wissen darf?", fragte Harry.

„Das, Harry ist deine dritte Frage. Vielleicht sollte ich dir erst einmal etwas über die Beweggründe erzählen, warum ich dich und Hermine in den Orden aufgenommen habe. Weißt du, ich verfolge deine Lebensgeschichte schon seit deiner Geburt. Dir, wie mir, ist klar, dass du eine ganz besondere Rolle in der Welt der Zauberei spielst. Du bist Harry Potter und ich war sehr stolz darauf, dich unter meinem Dach beherbergen zu können. Du hast einige Fähigkeiten, die dich zu einem ganz besonderen Bruder machen könnten. Du bist Magid, etwas, was nur bei etwa jedem tausendsten Zauberer vorkommt. Dazu kannst du Parsel, etwas, das so selten ist, dass nur du und noch genau eine weitere Person dies können."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry, „der andere ist Voldemort. Ich habe es von ihm."

Henry nickte. 

„Darüber werden wir später in den Ferien auch noch reden müssen. Mir sind in deinem Bericht von den Vorfällen auf Hogwarts einige Dinge aufgefallen, die sehr wichtig sind. Aber zunächst möchte ich dir erklären, warum du Manches wissen darfst, was sonst kaum an ein Druidenohr dringt. Ich habe damals, als wir die ersten Zaubereistunden gemeinsam hinter uns gebracht haben, mit Llyr Kontakt aufgenommen und mit ihm über deine Aufnahme beraten. Wir waren uns schon vorher einig, dass du der einzige bist, der den dunklen Lord endgültig besiegen kannst. Du bist zwar dadurch geschwächt, dass es ihm gelungen ist, Blut von deinem Blut zu nehmen, aber mit unserer Hilfe wirst du diese Schwäche ausgleichen können. 

Warum interessiert uns Voldemort überhaupt? Ganz einfach. Er hat Zugang zu Informationen erhalten, die er niemals bekommen durfte. Geheimes Wissen. Wir vermuten, dass er einen Teil der Aufzeichnungen von Salazar Slytherin gefunden hat. Das macht ihn nicht nur für die normale Zaubererwelt gefährlich, sondern auch für uns. Zumal wir nicht genau wissen, was er weiß. 

Du, Harry bist auf magische Weise mit Voldemort verbunden. Du kennst den Weg zu ihm. Du brauchst nicht mit dem Kopf schütteln...nein, auch wenn du ihn vielleicht heute noch nicht in deinem Bewusstsein trägst, diesen Weg. Eines Tages wirst du ihm wieder gegenüberstehen. Und dann werden wir dabei sein. So, und nun sage ich dir auch, warum Sirius und Remus hier sind: Sie kennen Voldemort besser, als jeder andere hier, schließlich haben sie ihn einige Jahre lang bekämpft. Und noch etwas sage ich dir: Was würde ich darum geben, wenn dein Vater noch leben würde! Er wäre der erste, den ich hierher geholt hätte."

Harry schluckte. Es war seltsam für ihn, dass Henry seinen Vater erwähnte. War Henry doch fast so etwas wie sein Großvater geworden. Jetzt kam auch noch hinzu, dass Henry seinen Vater offensichtlich kannte, zumindest wusste, wer er war, und was er getan hatte. Er wusste noch nicht, wie und warum, es begann sich ein Kreis für ihn zu schließen. 

„Aber es war doch Zufall, das ich zu dir gekommen bin...", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Für diesen speziellen Augenblick, ja.", sagte Henry. „Es war Zufall, dass du vor Voldemort ausgerechnet zu George Ollivander geflohen bist. Ich möchte es aber nicht als Zufall bezeichnen, dass wir beide uns kennen gelernt haben, denn wir reden im Führungsstab der Druiden schon seit zwei Jahren darüber, was passieren soll, wenn der dunkle Lord wieder zur Macht zurückkehrt. Seit einem halben Jahr wissen wir, dass du der Schlüssel zum Erfolg bist und wir haben dein freiwilliges Erscheinen mit großer Freude zur Kenntnis genommen. Früher oder später hätten wir Kontakt zu dir und auch zu Sirius und Remus aufgenommen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Tja, jetzt magst du dich fragen, was dann noch von unserer Freundschaft übrig bleibt...", sagte er vorsichtig und sah Harry ernst in das Gesicht. Harry nickte heftig.

„Es bleibt dir überlassen, zu fühlen, ob zwischen uns beiden eine Freundschaft gewachsen ist.", fuhr Henry fort. „Ich jedenfalls betrachte es als etwas ganz besonderes, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, zumal zwischen deinem und meinem Alter mehr als vierzig Jahre liegen. Es ist schwierig, dabei von Freundschaft zu sprechen; manche würden sagen, es könnte eine Vater-Sohn oder sogar eine Großvater-Enkel Beziehung sein. Ich möchte nicht so anmaßend sein, es als etwas solches zu bezeichnen. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich in meinen kühnsten Vorstellungen, als wir Druiden uns einig waren, dich für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen, nur das Geschäft zwischen dir und den Druiden gesehen habe. Und das, was ich jetzt sehe, geht sehr weit über meine Vorstellungen hinaus."

Harry atmete tief durch. Zuerst war Enttäuschung wie ein Schatten auf seiner Seele gelegen, als er gehört hatte, weshalb er Druide geworden war. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er geglaubt, seine Aufnahme war nur aus Freundlichkeit erfolgt. Dieses Kartenhaus war mit wenigen Worten eingerissen worden, aber zu seinem Erstaunen stand anstelle dieses Kartenhauses ein Haus aus Ziegelsteinen, das nicht mehr so leicht zu zerstören war. Etwas verwirrt, aber unendlich erleichtert lächelte er. 

„Weißt du, Henry", sagte er, „als ich auf dem Weg nach Perpignans Place war, habe ich witzigerweise für einen Augenblick geglaubt, dass ich zu meinem Großvater fahre. Irre, nicht?"

Henry schmunzelte.

„Ach Harry, irgendwie habe ich mich auf dich gefreut, wie auf einen Enkel..."

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, wie im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung die Abenddämmerung ihren Mantel über die Landschaft gelegt hatte. Der Nebel hatte sich am Nachmittag gehoben und war so dünn geworden, dass die untergehende Sonne ihn mit einem zarten Rosé durchzog, bevor sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Jetzt verwischten die Konturen der Landschaft wieder, jedoch nicht, weil sie von einem grauen Schleier umwoben wurden, sondern weil sich das dunkle Blau der Nacht herabsenkte. 

Henry hatte bei seinem letzten Satz etwas verlegen aus dem Fenster geschaut. Jetzt merkte er auf und blickte auf die viktorianische Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. 

„Oh, es ist schon vier", sagte er überrascht. „Wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man nicht allein ist...Ich darf mich entschuldigen, in wenigen Minuten werden die ersten Gäste eintreffen und ich habe noch so viel zu tun. Wir sehen uns um halb Sieben beim Dinner?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Harry schloss sich ihm an und ging ein paar Minuten nach ihm. Er schritt durch den kühlen Abend hinüber ins Haupthaus und begab sich auf sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf den reich verzierten Stuhl am Schreibtisch, legte seinen Arm auf die Tischplatte und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Hof wurde, im Gegensatz zu der in der Dunkelheit verschwindenden Landschaft, von flackerndem Fackellicht erhellt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken entwirren. Was für ein Tag. Und er war noch lange nicht zu Ende.


	17. Das Lichterfest

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 16: Mit dem Lichterfest erlebt Harry eine uralte Tradition. Und auch er trägt etwas zum Gelingen des Festes bei

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

16. Das Lichterfest 

Hunderte von Fackeln erleuchteten den Innenhof und begrüßten die Ankommenden mit einer heimeligen Atmosphäre. Offenbar hatte Henry ein wirklich großes Fest geplant, denn mit der Zeit füllte sich der Saal, der durch das Entfernen zweier Wände aus dem Speisezimmer und zwei weiteren, angrenzenden Räumen entstanden war. 

Manche der Gäste kamen auf herkömmliche Art mit Kutschen oder uralten Automobilen, wie Henry eines besaß. Einige ritten auf geflügelten Pferden durch die Luft und landeten auf dem kiesbedeckten Rund im Hof. Seltsamerweise kamen einige der Druiden und Hexen zu Fuß, allerdings war ihnen nicht die geringste Ermüdung anzusehen. Vermutlich hatten sie vor dem Tor appariert und waren die letzten Meter zu Fuß gegangen. Ein alter Druide mit langem, dünnem, weißem Bart und sonnengegerbten Gesicht, aus dem blaue Augen blitzten, kam auf einem ebenso alten Motorrad herangeknattert. Man hörte ihn schon von weitem, als er von der Hauptstraße in den Weg einbog, der zu Perpignans Place führte. Er bremste so scharf, dass der Kies links und rechts in die Beete spritzte. 

Auf das unverständige Kopfschütteln der Umstehenden hin antwortete er nur mit einem krächzenden und zahnlosen Kichern.

„Putty Cedor!", rief Henry erfreut. „Ich hätte es mir denken können. Wo hast du denn diese alte Mühle aufgetrieben?"

„Henry, altes Haus!", krächzte Putty vergnügt. „Du bist ja immer noch nicht unter der Erde! Das ist keine Mühle, sondern eine Red Indian Baujahr 35, die hat mir der Maharadscha von Eschnapur höchstpersönlich zum Abschied geschenkt, als das britische Empire zusammengebrochen ist. Sag mir nichts gegen dieses Schätzchen!"

„Wie alt willst du denn noch werden?", konterte Henry, nachdem er den Alten herzlich in seine Arme geschlossen hatte. „Irgendwann musst du doch auch einmal auseinanderfallen, so wie deine Knochen schon klappern!"

„Jungchen, Jungchen, wann lernst du es denn endlich? Ich bin erst am Ende meiner Jugend. Dich schaffe ich noch allemal!"

Henry begrüßte jeden der ankommenden Gäste höchstpersönlich. Er hatte sich einen windgeschützten Platz an der Treppe ausgesucht. Ein Kohlebecken spendete ein wenig Wärme, und ab und zu hielt er seine Hände darüber, um sie wieder aufzuwärmen. 

Harry beobachtete die Szene von seinem Zimmerfenster aus. Früher hatte er sich Druiden immer als alte, weißbärtige Männer in weißen Umhängen mit einer goldenen Sichel im Gürtel vorgestellt. Diese Vorstellung war gar nicht so abwegig, denn einige der älteren Druiden trugen noch die traditionelle Tracht, einzig die goldene Sichel fehlte, denn sie entsprang nur der Phantasie eines bei Jugendlichen sehr beliebten Comic-Heftes.

Die meisten der inzwischen etwa einhundert Druiden und Hexen trugen jedoch Kleidung im englischen Landhausstil und konnten durchaus Gäste auf einem Empfang eines englischen Landadeligen sein. Vielfach sah man Knickerbocker-Hosen und grobkarierte Hemden, die von bequemen Cord-Westen überdeckt wurden. Manchen Kopf  bedeckten die typisch englischen Cord-Mützen oder aber flache Zylinder oder Bowler. Die Farben, welche von den Herren getragen wurden,  waren eher gedeckt, Grün und Braun, selten einmal Rot, und das nur im Muster der Caros. Die Damen dagegen zeigten eher Mut zur Farbe, trugen lange Abendkleider, Handschuhe, die über die Ellenbogen hinauf reichten und manche hatte über die nackten Schultern eine Stola gelegt. 

Die Gäste waren unterschiedlichsten Alters, jedoch keiner war so jung, wie Harry und Hermine. Die jüngsten schienen Mitte Dreißig, die Ältesten, zu denen auch Putty Cedor zu zählen war, hatten längst das Alter überschritten, das noch annähernd schätzbar war.

Harry riss sich von dem Anblick des Hofes los. Die festlich gekleideten Gäste versetzten ihn in eine leichte Beklemmung. Das einzig annähernd brauchbare Kleidungsstück, das er bei sich hatte, war die Festrobe, die er anlässlich des Balles im letzten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts getragen hatte. Ansonsten besaß er mehr oder weniger abgetragene Jeans und T-Shirts und die wundervoll warmen, aber eben nicht sehr eleganten Pullover von Mutter Weasley. Just in dem Moment, in dem er an die Pullover dachte, fiel ihm auch Ron wieder ein und die Beklemmung wich einer sehr unangenehmen Berührung. Ron Weasley, dieser empfindliche und schnell zu beleidigende Mensch, der beste Freund von Harry, der nun im Streit von ihn gegangen, zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn kannte, an Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren war.

„Ach Ron!", murmelte Harry bedrückt und dachte: ‚Jetzt sitze ich hier, am schönsten Ort der Welt, und du bist nicht dabei. Du verdammter Esel. Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, und ich kann dir noch nicht einmal sagen, warum."

Harry beschloss, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, Ron einen Brief zu schreiben. Auch wenn die Chancen nicht gerade hoch waren, dass Ron diesen Brief noch heute erhielt, schreiben wollte Harry ihn auf jeden Fall und er musste ihn auch heute noch mit Hedwig losschicken. Wo war Hedwig? Harry sah sich um und blickte auf den leeren Käfig. Bestimmt war sie wieder über die Felder geflogen, wie sie es im September schon so gerne getan hatte, als sie das erste Mal hier waren. Er öffnete das Fenster und rief laut ihren Namen in die Nacht hinein. Einige der Druiden, die noch unten auf dem Hof standen, hoben ihre Köpfe für einen Augenblick, kümmerten sich jedoch nicht weiter um den Rufer.

Harry öffnete den Sekretär, holte Pergament, Tinte und Feder heraus und strich einen Bogen auf der reich ziselierten Schreibfläche des Möbels glatt. Er zog den Stuhl heran, den er im Laufe der letzten Stunde an das Fenster gestellt hatte, um die Szene im Hof zu beobachten, und setzte sich. Leise kratzte die Feder die ersten Worte auf das Pergament.

„Lieber Ron, ..."

schrieb er, dann blickte er jedoch auf und starrte grübelnd auf den perlmuttenen Knauf einer der Schubladen, die sich direkt vor seinen Augen befanden. Was sollte er Ron schreiben? Dass es ihm leid täte? Was täte ihm leid? Ron war derjenige gewesen, der sich in etwas hineingesteigert hatte, was gar nicht existent war. Im Grunde genommen war Harry vollkommen unschuldig an dieser vertrackten Situation. ‚ ... die Malfoys sind eine bessere Familie als wir Weasleys!', hatte Ron erbost gerufen. ‚Das stimmt doch gar nicht!', dachte Harry und ein leiser Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Wieder setzte er seine Feder an.

„Ihr Weasleys seid für mich die beste Familie, die es auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Ron, niemals würde ich einen Freund wie Dich gegen einen Malfoy eintauschen. Bitte glaube mir..."

‚Ob er das glauben wird?', fragte er sich und hob die Feder an. 

„Manchmal scheine ich vom Schicksal in Situationen geschoben zu werden, die ich mir selbst nicht erklären kann. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass der Phoenix meint, dass ausgerechten Malfoy und ich die Slytherins retten sollen. Was habe ich mit den Slytherins zu tun, besonders, nachdem sie sich alle auf mich gestürzt und mich grün und blau geschlagen haben. Aber wenn du den Phoenix so wie ich erlebt hättest, ich bin mir sicher, du müsstest genau so handeln wie ich."

„Mist!", entfuhr es Harry. „Ich schwafel mir da ein Zeug zusammen..."

Er war versucht, das Pergament zusammen zu knüllen und in den Papierkorb zu werfen, der neben dem Sekretär stand. Ein leichtes Kratzen am Fenster ließ ihn aufschauen. Hedwig war auf dem Sims gelandet und bearbeitete nun die Scheibe mit ihren Schnabel. Er stand auf und  ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und ließ Hedwig herein, die aufflatterte und sich auf der Lehne des Stuhls niederließ, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte.  

„Hedwig!", sagte er erfreut. „Schön dass du so schnell gekommen bist."

Hedwig ließ zur Begrüßung ein leises Fiepen hören. Harry blickte auf den Hof hinunter. Alle Gäste schienen jetzt angekommen zu sein, denn der Hof war leer. Nur die Fackeln brannten und tauchten ihn in ein flackerndes Licht. 

Es klopfte. Er schloss das Fenster, drehte sich um und sah zur Tür.

„Ja, bitte!", rief er. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Arthur trat ein. Über seinen Arm hatte er ein Bündel gelegt, das er nun in Richtung Bett trug.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Master Potter", sagte Arthur. „Mr. Perpignan hat mich angewiesen, Ihnen einen festlichen Anzug aus seinem Fundus zu bringen. Er geht davon aus, dass Sie nichts dergestalt mit sich führen."

„Oh, Arthur, das ist ja phantastisch. Ich habe mich gerade noch gefragt, was ich anziehen soll. Kann Henry Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein, da machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Master Potter. Aber wenn man ein bisschen nachdenkt, kann man schon auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Sie noch keinen so festlichen Anlass erlebt haben. Woher sollen Sie dann solche Kleidung haben?"

Harry ging hinüber an das Bett und betrachtete die Kleidungsstücke, die Arthur sorgfältig ausgebreitet hatte. 

„Sie sollten passen, Master Potter.", bemerkte Arthur. „Mr. Perpignan erwartet Sie in einer halben Stunde unten in der Bibliothek. Er möchte Sie einigen seiner Freunde vorstellen. Ich darf mir erlauben, Sie zu gegebener Zeit abzuholen?"

„Natürlich, danke, Arthur.", sagte Harry. Arthur verließ das Zimmer. Für einen Augenblick abgelenkt, fiel es Harry jetzt noch schwerer, sich auf den Brief an Ron zu konzentrieren.

‚Ich muss ihm einfach sagen', dachte er,  ‚dass ich ihn mag, und dass er für mich der beste Freund ist, den ich mir denken kann. Ich glaube, viel mehr sollte ich nicht mehr schreiben.'

Er setzte sich wieder an den Sekretär, nachdem er Hedwig mit einer Geste bedeutet hatte, sich anderswo niederzulassen,  nahm die Feder in die Hand und kratzte die eben gedachten Worte auf das Pergament. Dann fügte er noch hinzu:

„Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich den Anschein erweckt habe, es könne anders sein. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir nach Weihnachten miteinander reden könnten. Ich glaube, wir müssen einiges klären.

Meine Gedanken sind bis dahin bei Dir. Ich wünsche Dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und bin traurig, dass Du nicht hier sein kannst. 

Viele Grüße an Deine Familie und besonders an Deine Ma. 

Dein Freund Harry"

Schnell faltete er den Bogen zusammen, setzte einen tropfen Siegelwachs, das er über der Kerze erwärmt hatte,  darauf und band einen Faden eng um das Schriftstück. Hedwig saß nun auf dem Fußteil des Bettes, und als sie bemerkte, dass Harry sich ihr mit einem Brief näherte, hob sie automatisch das Bein und ließ sich den Faden daran knüpfen.

„Flieg zu Ron.", sagte Harry bittend. „Versuch den Brief heute noch zu ihm zu bringen, ja?"

Er öffnete wieder das Fenster, Hedwig flatterte auf und segelte im Gleitflug hindurch. Einen Augenblick sah er ihr noch nach, bevor er es schloss und sich den festlichen Gewändern zuwandte. 

Ein paar Minuten später war Harry mit einer Knickerbocker, einem dunkelgrünen Flanellhemd und einem Tweedjackett bekleidet. Seine Füße zierten grobe Wollstrümpfe und sie steckten in glänzenden, rotbraunen Lederstiefeln. Die Mütze entsprach nicht unbedingt Harrys Geschmack und er scheute sich, sie aufzusetzen. Gerade, als er sich mit leichter Skepsis im Spiegel betrachtete, klopfte es wieder. Nachdem er herein gebeten hatte, trat Arthur ein, sah sich den jungen Herrn, denn so wirkte Harry in dem Anzug, von oben bis unten genauestens an, zupfte den Kragen des Hemdes und das Jackett zurecht und bat Harry dann, ihm zu folgen. Lautes Stimmengewirr drang aus dem Saal herauf. 

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, als er am oberen Ende der Treppe angelangt war. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Halle schweifen und betrachtete die Pracht. Einzelne Grüppchen von Druiden und Hexen standen in der Eingangshalle herum. Mit roter Livree und seltsamen spitzen Hüten bekleidete Lakaien stolzierten wie Pinguine zwischen den Gästen umher und reichten auf Silbertabletts Sekt, Bier und kleine Häppchen, um das Warten auf das Dinner zu verkürzen. 

Schon die Halle war mit Hunderten von Spiegeln und Lichtern dekoriert worden und glänzte und glitzerte wie ein Eispalast. Freundliche helle Tücher umspannten riesige Lampions, die in der Luft schwebten und aussahen wie überdimensionale pastellen leuchtende Luftballons. Der Kronleuchter, der Harry sehr an den von Hogwarts erinnerte, sandte Tausende von Lichtblitzen aus, die sich in den geschliffenen Facetten brachen und in Regenbogenfarben gestreut wurden. 

Jetzt sah Harry in einer der Gruppen Salomo, Flint und Hawk mit Miranda und Bella zusammen stehen. Er kannte die fünf, denn sie gehörten zu der Truppe von Druiden, die Henry im Herbst zu sich gerufen hatte, um sein Heim gegen den Angriff der Todesser zu verteidigen. Ein leichtes Schaudern lief über Harrys Rücken, als er sich an den Tag erinnerte. Die Angst vor Voldemort war es jedoch nicht, sondern die Kraft und die Zuversicht, die von der Druidentruppe ausgegangen war hatte ihn zutiefst beeindruckt.

„Kommen Sie, Master Potter.", forderte ihn Arthur auf, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, aber keinen Blick für die Pracht hatte, sondern geduldig auf Harry wartete. „Mr. Perpignan erwartet Sie."

Harry riss sich los und schritt die Treppe hinunter. Die Tür zur Bibliothek war geschlossen. Arthur klopfte, wartete einen Moment und drückte dann die Klinke hinunter. 

„Ladies und Gentlemen!", sagte er, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und zur Seite getreten war, „Harry Potter!"

„Harry! Komm herein!", rief Henry mit glänzender Laune. „Darf ich dich ein paar meiner engsten Freunde vorstellen?!"

Harry betrat schüchtern den Raum. All der Glanz und der zur Schau gestellte Luxus beeindruckten und befremdeten ihn. Am Kamin, auf den neuen Sesseln und dem Sofa saßen fünf, Harry unbekannte Personen und zwischen ihnen Henry und Llyr, den er noch vom September her kannte. Henry winkte ihn freundlich lächelnd zu sich herüber. Harry steuerte auf den Kamin zu und blieb unschlüssig bei Henry stehen.

„Das also ist Harry Potter. Harry zu meiner Linken sitzen Penelope und Archie Darkwood und die drei Herren zu meiner Rechten sind William Aniston, Jonny Trichet und Putty Cedor. Archie, Will und Jonny haben mit mir zusammen die Druidenausbildung gemacht und Putty... Nun, man kann sagen, er ist mein Ausbilder gewesen, ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, der Kerl, aber... nun, du wirst ihn kennen lernen, Harry. Und Llyr kennst du ja schon."

Harry nickte und lächelte zu Llyr hinüber. Er hatte jedem die Hand gegeben. Jetzt stand er wieder verlegen vor dem Kamin und sah von einem zum Anderen.

„Komm, setz dich neben mich!", krächzte Putty und schlug mit einer Hand auf das Polster des Sofas. „So, so, du bist also der Schüler von meinem Schüler. Bist ein bisschen jung, nicht?! Wie alt biste, Junge?"

Harry grinste verlegen. „Fünfzehn.", antwortete er, als er sich auf dem angewiesenen Platz niederließ.

„Fünfzehn?", fragte Putty und sah ihn mit gespielt strengem Blick an. „Junge, du hast ja noch nicht einmal die Schule hinter dir. Wie willst du denn Druide werden?"

„Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich ihn euch vorstellen wollte.", sagte jetzt Henry. „Er muss in kürzester Zeit über einiges Wissen verfügen, das nur wir sechs ihm vermitteln können. Tu mir einen Gefallen, Putty, quäl ihn nicht unnötig. Morgen wollen wir besprechen, wie wir ihm helfen wollen."

„Gut, gut, kleiner Henry.", antwortete Putty mit listigem Grinsen. „Ich lasse deinen Schützling in Ruhe. Dann sollte jetzt aber langsam deine Party losgehen!"

„Gedulde dich noch ein Wenig, lieber Putty.", beschwichtigte ihn Henry. „So jung, wie du bist, wirt du nichts verpassen. Der Grund, warum ich euch hier versammelt habe, ist, dass Harry, wie ich vorhin schon angedeutet habe, innerhalb von maximal 14 Tagen eine Kompaktausbildung bekommen muss. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso ich ausgerechnet auf dich gekommen bin, Putty, denn ich muss befürchten, dass du dem Jungen eher das Motorradfahren beibringst, als irgendetwas über die Lehre, aber ich denke, das, was du mir beigebracht hast, hast du gut gemacht. 

Ich bitte euch alle, euch Gedanken zu machen über das, was ich euch mit meinen Worten über die Sache in Hogwarts erzählt habe. Ihr wisst, dass es sehr wichtig für uns ist, herauszufinden, was in den Aufzeichnungen von Slytherin steht, und wie viel davon sich Voldemort angeeignet hat. Harry hat schon eine Menge herausgefunden, so kennen wir zum Beispiel den Erben von Slytherin und wir wissen, dass das Buch Slytherin unter oder, wie ich eher vermute bei Hogwarts versteckt ist. 

Wir selber können nicht in Hogwarts auftreten. Die Gefahr, dass etwas über unseren Orden bekannt wird, vielleicht sogar, dass Voldemort mehr über unsere Aktivitäten erfährt, als er ohnehin schon weiß, ist groß. Wir müssen uns auf Harry und Hermine, Helene Baumann, die junge Lehrerin aus Deutschland und vielleicht Remus verlassen. Und wir müssen alle bis auf Helene in einige Kleinigkeiten einweisen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen beginnen. Harry wird uns genau erzählen, was passiert ist, und wie weit er schon gekommen ist. Seid ihr einverstanden?"

„Ich werde nicht vierzehn Tage Zeit haben, Henry!", bemerkte Archie und seine Frau Penelope nickte heftig. 

„Ich weiß.", sagte Henry ruhig aber es war ihm anzumerken, dass er leicht verärgert war. „Deine Familie. Ich weiß. Dein Wissen über die Hogwarts-Gründer ist aber sehr wichtig in unserem Fall. Daher bitte ich dich, zwei Tage deiner kostbaren Zeit zu opfern, nicht für Harry, sondern für unsere gemeinsame Sache."

Archie brummelte etwas und nickte dann. „Also gut. An mir soll es nicht liegen.", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Frau, die ihn missbilligend ansah. Henry lächelte.

„Und, wie sieht es mit euch aus?", fragte er.

„Auch ich werde nicht die ganzen vierzehn Tage zur Verfügung stehen, aber wenn wir es einrichten können, werde ich an diesem oder jenen Tag helfen.", antwortete Llyr. Henry nickte. Er wusste, dass Llyr mit dem Ordensvorsitz und der Leitung der Druidenschule mehr als genug zu tun hatte.

Die anderen stimmte einfach zu. Sie waren nicht mehr im aktiven Dienst und offensichtlich froh, wieder einmal eine Aufgabe zu haben. Einzig Putty krächzte heiser:

„Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen, Henryschätzchen, dass ich deinen Schützling auf Vordermann bringen werde. Wird mir ein persönliches Vergnügen sein. Was ist jetzt mit deiner Fete?"

„Schon gut. Ich sehe, dich würden keine zehn Pferde mehr halten. Lasst uns hinüber gehen."

Die versammelten Druiden und Hexen, die schon gespannt auf den Hausherren warteten, klatschten, als Henry an der Spitze der kleinen Truppe den Saal betrat. Sie hatten sich bereits an die langen, gedeckten Tafeln gesetzt. Lakaien schoben sich durch die Reihen und schenkten Wein und Bier aus großen Krügen. Neu: _An einem der vorderen Tische hatten sich Hermine, Helene, Sirius, und Remus mit George Ollivander einen Platz gesucht. Sirius winkte freundlich herüber. _

_Henry blieb kurz stehen. _

_„Harry, ich beginne gleich das Ritual. Würdest Du dann Sirius Hermine und Remus holen und zu dem Podest dort kommen? Ich möchte Euch den anderen als neue Mitglieder des Ordens vorstellen." _

_Harry nickte. Er ging zum Tisch seiner Freunde hinüber und setzte sich._

Henry wartete darauf,  dass der Applaus endete. Dann nickte er diesem oder jenem freundlich zu und ging quer durch den Saal auf die kleine, aus Holzbalken aufgebaute Empore zu. Darauf stand eine bronzene Schale, in der Holzkohle glühte. Henry schritt langsam und würdevoll durch die Menge. Er stieg die kleine Empore hinauf und wandte sich den Anwesenden zu. 

 „Liebe Freunde!", begann er und wartete einen Moment, bis auch das letzte Gemurmel abebbte. „Wieder ist die längste Nacht des Jahres vergangen. Die Dunkelheit hat ihre Zeit gehabt. Von nun an schwindet jedoch ihre Kraft und das Licht gewinnt an Macht. Mit jedem Tag, der in das kommende Jahr hineingeht, wird es stärker und stärker. Lasst uns mit dem heutigen Fest das Licht begrüßen, wie wir es schon seit Tausenden von Jahren tun.

Lasst uns dem Kampf von Licht und Dunkel erinnern, so dass wir niemals vergessen, dass wir Menschen Teil der Natur und Kinder unserer Mutter Erde sind."

Er hob beide Hände und hielt sie mit den Handflächen zu den Umstehenden gewandt. Die Fackeln und Kerzen, die den Saal in ein helles, strahlendes Licht getaucht hatten, verloschen. Der Saal wurde in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Einzig die Glutpfanne warf ihren roten Schein auf Henry, beleuchtete ihn schwach von unten und gab ihm ein fast drohendes, jedenfalls sehr mächtiges Aussehen. Er begann wieder zu sprechen, langsam und tragend.

„Große Mutter Erde, sieh her. 

Dir zu Ehren feiern wir das Fest des Lichtes um Deine Weisheit zu preisen. 

Weise Mutter Erde, sieh her.

Gib all den hier versammelten Kraft, Mut und Weisheit für das kommende Jahr. Hilf uns, das Schlechte zu erkennen und zu vertreiben.

Nährende Mutter Erde, sieh her.

Dir zu Ehren werden wir das Räucherwerk entzünden. Mit Deiner Hilfe wird das Schlechte vertrieben und das Gute erhält Einlass. Mit der heutigen Nacht ist die Zeit der Düsternis vorbei und das Licht kehrt zurück. Es wird unsere Saat wachsen lassen und uns Kraft und Nahrung geben."

Im Saal erhob sich zustimmendes Gemurmel. „Genau! So ist es!" Henry knüpfte einen Beutel von seinem Gürtel los und öffnete ihn. Er griff mit einer Hand hinein und holte ein grünliches Pulver hervor. Das warf er in die Glut. Sofort begann es zu knistern und eine gewaltige Rauchwolke stieg auf.  Sie zog durch den Raum, in jeden Winkel und verteilte sich. Mit einem Mal breitete sich ein sehr angenehmer Duft nach Kräutern aus, durchzogen mit leichten Schlieren eines süßen Duftes, den Harry noch nicht kannte. Er legte sich auf die Seele und hob sie hoch, machte sie leicht und glücklich. Harry fühlte eine unglaubliche Feierlichkeit in sich aufsteigen.

Henry senkte die Hände und einzelne Kerzen flackerten wieder auf. 

„Wir sind mit der eigentlichen Zeremonie fertig", sagte er nun, „aber ich möchte eine Tradition wahren, deren Anlass schon vor Tausend Jahren das Lichterfest war. Wir haben in diesem Jahr und in diesem Hause vier Menschen in den Stand der Druiden gehoben. Ich möchte euch vier, Hermine, Harry, Sirius und Remus bitten, zu mir herauf zu kommen."

Während die Vier die Stufen zur Empore hinauf stiegen sprach er weiter:

„Wir wollen sie der gütigen Mutter Erde vorstellen und ihnen Gelegenheit geben, sie zu begrüßen. Wir wollen ganz besonders ihnen Kraft und Schlauheit auf ihren Weg geben, denn sie haben eine gefährliche Aufgabe bekommen. Sie werden auf Salazar Slytherins Spuren wandeln und uns den Weg bereiten, Tom Riddle, der sich Lord Voldemort nennt, seine Macht zu nehmen.

Kommt, reicht euch die Hände und stellt euch um die Schale! Ich werde jetzt die Begrüßung sprechen. Dann sagt: ‚Gütige Mutter Erde, gib uns die Kraft'. Okay?"

Die Vier nickten stumm. Keiner fand es albern, an einer solchen Zeremonie teil zu nehmen. Alle vier hatten schon die Kraft gespürt, die von der Magie der Druiden aus ging. Henry hob wieder die Hände und begann:

„Gütige Mutter Erde, sieh her. Vier neue Diener stehen vor Dir. Nimm sie auf und gib ihnen Kraft für die schwere Aufgabe, die sie zu lösen haben."

Er sah hinüber zu den vieren und nickte.

„Gütige Mutter Erde, gib uns die Kraft!", murmelten sie mit Andacht.

„Wir danken Dir.", sagte Henry. Dann ließ er die Hände sinken. Die Kerzen und Fackeln flackerten auf und begannen wieder den Saal zu erleuchten. Wie der Seufzer der Erleichterung ging ein Murmeln durch die Menge der Zuschauer.

„Liebe Schwestern und Brüder!", rief Henry über die Köpfe hinweg und wartete bis es wieder ruhig wurde. „Ich könnte jetzt anfangen und eine lange Rede halten, wie es bei den Muggeln gerne gemacht wird, wo jeder, der wichtig ist erst einmal eine Stunde reden muss. Da keiner von uns wichtig ist, können wir es auch kurz machen. Ich eröffne hiermit das Banquett!"

Tosender Beifall brandete auf. 

„Wurde auch Zeit!", hörte man Puttys krächzende Stimme rufen. „Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ja, liebe Freunde", sagte Henry und sah die Vier lächelnd an, „dann lasst uns mal feiern. Wir werden dort drüben sitzen."

Er wies mit seiner Hand auf einen freien Tisch, am anderen Ende des Saales, an dem sich gerade die Freunde niederließen, die Harry in der Bibliothek kennen gelernt hatte. Sie steuerten den Tisch an und setzten sich. Die Schale mit der glühenden Kohle wurde nun von zwei Lakaien hinaus in die Eingangshalle getragen, wo die Dämpfe der Kräuter sich im restlichen Haus ausbreiten konnten. Auf der kleinen Empore wurde ein Stuhl und eine Harfe aufgestellt. Eine rothaarige Frau in langem, bäuerlichen Kleid setzte sich auf den Stuhl und begann leise wunderschöne Melodien aus den Saiten zu zupfen. 

Arthur, der am Eingang zum Saal stand, überwachte die reibungslose Versorgung der Gäste mit Speisen und Getränken. Man konnte aus verschiedenen Suppen und anderen Vorspeisen wählen, zum Hauptgang gab es Gans, Moorhühner, Frischlinge am Spieß, verschiedene Flussfische und Pasteten. 

Es war weder englische Küche, noch französische oder deutsche Küche, die an diesem Abend gereicht wurde, sondern es war nach alten keltischen Rezepten gekocht worden, die von Mund zu Mund überliefert worden waren. Arthur war einer der letzten im Land, die diese Küche noch beherrschten. Seine Großmutter war Köchin in der Druidenschule gewesen und seine Mutter hatte für die Perpignans gekocht. Die keltischen Rezepte wurden jedoch nur zu ganz besonders feierlichen Anlässen aus der Erinnerung hervorgeholt.

Arthur war von Henry, der eine ganz besondere Vorliebe für die alte Zubereitung der Speisen hatte, gebeten worden, diese Rezepte nieder zu schreiben und der Nachwelt zu erhalten. So war die Bibliothek im Laufe der letzten Jahre um zwei dicke Bücher reicher geworden, zwei Bücher, die zumindest in Henrys Augen einen unermesslichen Wert darstellten. 

Neu:

_Sirius hatte seinen Platz neben Helene Baumann eingenommen. Er unterhielt sich mit ihr. Immer wieder war ihr lachen zu hören. Sie hatte sich Sirius zugewandt und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen fortwährend an. Hin und wieder lächelte sie hinreißend, woraufhin sich in Sirius Gesicht ein seltsamer, vielleicht etwas melancholischer Ausdruck schlich. Harry beobachtete Sirius. Sicher, er hatte nichts dagegen, dass sich sein Pate mit jemand anderem befasste, aber er konnte nicht verhehlen, das es ihn störte, dass Sirius heute Abend kaum Zeit für Harry  hatte._

_Sirius war sein Pate! Er, Harry, hatte sich den ganzen Herbst darauf gefreut, seinen Paten an Weihnachten wieder zu sehen und ganze zwei Wochen zeit zu haben, um mit ihm zu reden. Was für eine miserable Idee, ausgerechnet eine Lehrerin aus Hogwarts mitzuschleppen, die ihm, Harry, seinen Paten entwendete. Harry schnaubte unwillig. _

_„Was ist mit Dir?", fragte jemand neben ihm. Harry brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu registrieren, dass jemand mit ihm sprach. Er sah sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Hermine. Es war schön. Ebenmäßig und fein gezeichnet. Perfekt geschminkt. Umrahmt von eine wilden, und so gar nicht zu seiner Erinnerung an Hermine passenden Frisur. Er war verwirrt._

_„Was ist mit Dir?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage._

_Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um das Bild vor ihnen zu löschen. _

_„Ach nichts...", sagte er. Er griff nach dem Weinglas und nahm einen kleinen Schluck._

_„Das glaube ich Dir nicht.", sagte Hermine. „Ich sehe doch, wie Du Sirius und Helene beobachtest. Ärgert dich das?"_

_Harry wand sich. Er wollte jetzt nicht mit Hermine darüber reden. Aber belügen wollte er sie auch nicht. _

_„Ja...", sagte er langsam. „Es nervt mich, dass ich nicht mit Sirius reden kann. Ich sehe ihn doch so selten."_

_„Harry, Du solltest akzeptieren, dass Sirius auch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen ist. Ich glaube, er hat sich in Helene verliebt. Da ist dann nicht viel Platz übrig für andere."_

_„Du sagst das so herrlich romantisch, so gefühlvoll!", spottete Harry. Genau das ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Sirius nicht mehr Herr über seine Gefühle war und an der Leine einer Frau hing. Und Harry wusste, was für Gefühle sich in Sirius verselbständigt hatten. Vor drei Monaten hatte er genau diese Gefühle gehabt, für Hermine, und nur ihre Abfuhr hatte ihn gezwungen, einen Filter logischer Vernunft darüber zu legen. Einen Filter, den er jetzt, in diesem Augenblick nötiger brauchte, als je zuvor._

_Wieder hob er sein Glas. Diesmal nahm er einen großen Schluck. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol seinen Groll etwas dämpfte. Hermine wertete seinen Spott als Scherz, und wer scherzt, dem kann es nicht schlecht gehen. So begann sie mit Harry eine Unterhaltung über einige besonders auffällige Gäste, so zum Beispiel Putty Cedor, den sie, wie sie sich ausdrückte, unmöglich fand. Harry erklärte ihr, was es mit dem alten Druiden auf sich hatte. Nach und nach begann er seinen Groll zu vergessen.  _

_Über eine Stunde lang wurde getafelt, viele Gänge wurden aufgefahren. Das Essen wurde durch eine erlesene Nachspeise beendet. In einem aus geschmolzenem Zucker gebauten Nest saß ein Vogel aus bunter Eiscreme. Er wurde von feinsten exotischen Früchten umrahmt. Danach konnte man noch einen starken, kleinen Kaffee erhalten, der die Lebensgeister wieder herstellte und den Magen bei seiner Arbeit unterstützte._

_Dann ging ein grandioses Geschichtenerzählen los. _Immer wieder stand einer der Druiden auf, klopfte mit seinem Messer auf den Tisch und erzählte dann eine Anekdote. Die meisten schienen diese Geschichten schon zu kennen, denn viele lachten und kicherten schon lang vor der Pointe. Harry hörte mit Staunen die unmöglichsten Abenteuer, und wenn er nicht selber schon einige haarsträubende Geschichten erlebt hätte, er hätte sicher bei vielen geglaubt, dass der Erzähler sie gerade erfand.

Putty erwies sich als ein lustiger Geschichtenerzähler, aber er war auch sehr neugierig, wenn es darum ging selber Neues zu erfahren. Natürlich kamen sie auch auf die Ereignisse in Rumänien zu sprechen. Henry, der schon vieles von Sirius, Remus und nicht zuletzt auch von Harry gehört hatte, bat Harry, von den Bienen zu erzählen. Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. Niemals würde er sich trauen, vor dem ganzen Saale eine Geschichte zum Besten zu geben. Henry, der die Unsicherheit Harrys bemerkte, lächelte ihn an und sagte:

„Nein, es genügt, wenn Du es hier am Tisch erzählst. Die Anderen wollen sicher nur lustige Geschichten hören. Aber unsere Freunde hier an diesem Tisch sind sicher sehr gespannt auf dieses Erlebnis. Das hat hier noch keiner erlebt."

Also erzählte Harry. Und, nachdem er seine anfängliche Schüchternheit überwunden hatte, sprudelte er ein Erlebnis nach dem anderen hervor, erzählte von dem Angriff auf Perpignans Place, von dem alten Druiden an der Altmühl, auch wie sie den Silberschmied getroffen und dort den Weasleys begegnet waren und von der Höhle, in der das Skelett des Drachen gelegen hatte. Und dann fiel Harry noch das Dorf der Riesen ein und der Drachenkampf, den er aber lieber von Sirius erzählen lassen wollte. Und schließlich erinnerte er sich noch an die Geschichte mit dem Haarwachstrank, an die Berge von Haaren, die Ron und er binnen wenigen Minuten produziert hatten. 

Und da hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von Händen hochgehoben, klopfte mit seinem Messer auf den Tisch und begann diese Geschichte vor allen Anwesenden zu erzählen. Gebannt lauschte die Versammlung und kicherte vor Schadenfreude und klopfte mit dem Besteck auf den Tisch als Beifall. Jetzt hatte Harry das Gefühl, wirklich dazu zu gehören und er hatte auch den Eindruck, dass die Blicke, die ihn jetzt streiften, voller Anerkennung waren. 

Er hatte eine Geschichte erzählt, und diese Geschichte hatte den wichtigsten aller Druiden in Britannien gefallen. Mit glühenden Wangen und strahlendem Gesicht setzte er sich wieder. Henry klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und Sirius sah ihn voller Stolz an. Die Druiden und Hexen an den anderen Tischen sahen immer wieder herüber und steckten die Köpfe zusammen. 

Neu:

_Hermine sah Harry stolz an._

_"Du kannst toll erzählen!", sagte sie. Harry lächelte. Er freute sich über ein Lob von Hermine. Insgeheim erhoffte er sich, in Hermines Gunst zu steigen, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, und niemals zugegeben hätte. Zufällig fiel sein Blick auf Sirius. Helene Baumann redete auf ihn ein, aber Sirius sah müde aus. Es schien, als würde er nicht richtig zuhören. Sein Blick wandere von einem zum Anderen und blieb auf Harry haften. Er lächelte._

_„Wollen wir Tanzen?", fragte Helene. Sie wies mit der Hand auf eine Tür am Ende des Saales, die offen stand, und aus der flotte Rhythmen zu hören waren. Sirius sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. _

_„Danke, aber ich tanze nicht.", sagte er tonlos._

_Helene war irritiert, aber Hermine, die gehört hatte, was Helene gefragt hatte, sagte erfreut:_

_„Wenn Du willst, dann können wir gemeinsam gehen. Es wird sich doch sicher jemand finden, der nicht so faul ist wie die Männer an diesem Tisch!"_

_Harry wollte protestieren, aber es fiel ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er noch nie Lust auf Tanz hatte und es im Augenblick sicher besser war, den Mund zu halten. Helene nahm Hermines Bemerkung dankbar auf ._

_„Wie recht du hast. Komm, lass uns unser Glück versuchen!"_

_Sie stand auf, nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie fort._

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass es schon lange nach Mitternacht war, als er den Boden seines Glases sah, und ihm der Gedanke kam, dass es das letzte für diesen Abend war. Er hatte nur leichtes Bier getrunken, war keineswegs beschwipst, befand sich aber in seliger Laune. Jetzt merkte er, dass er müde war. Die Augen brannten und es legte sich ein pelziger Geschmack auf die Zunge. Das Reden fiel ihm schwer und er konnte auch nicht mehr richtig zuhören. 

„Müde?", fragte Sirius. Auch er gähnte einmal herzhaft. 

Harry nickte. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich..."

„Ich werde auch nicht mehr alt, heute. Es war ein herrlicher Abend, nicht wahr?"

„Danke", sagte Henry, der den letzten Satz mitbekommen hatte. „Ich bin stolz, dass ich Gäste wie Euch haben durfte. Ihr habt frischen Wind in diese muffige Gesellschaft gebracht."

„Muffige Gesellschaft!?", lallte Putty, der nach einigen Litern Bier kaum noch ein Wort heraus brachte. „Wissu etwa behaupn, dass ich muffich bin? Junge Junge, un sowas is bei mir inne Lehre gegangen. Schämich!" Sprachs und kippte vom Stuhl. 

Henry grinste.

„Da seht ihrs. Er versteh es zu feiern. Nur verträgt er nichts mehr. Wenn ihr müde seid, dann geht einfach. Hier fällt es nicht weiter auf, wenn einer fehlt, und jetzt langsam werde sich auch die Reihen lichten."

Dankbar lächelte Harry ein müdes Lächeln in seine Richtung und stand auf. 

„Gute Nacht", sagte er, dann ging er hinaus und die Treppe hinauf. In seinem Zimmer ließ er seine Kleider hinter sich fallen und warf sich aufs Bett. Noch während er dem Rascheln des Aufräum-Zaubers lauschte schlief er ein.


	18. Zarte Bande

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 17: Sollte sich etwa zwischen Helene Baumann und... Lest selber. Außerdem werden Theorien diskutiert, wie Voldemort an das Parsel kam.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

17 Zarte Bande 

Es hatte wider erwarten aufgeklart und ein leichter Wind trieb die Wolken in dichten Schleiern über den Himmel. Immer mal wieder rissen diese Schleier auf. Sie ließen einen verzagten Sonnenstrahl hindurch, der wie ein Scheinwerfer über die graugrüne Landschaft strich und ein wenig Freundlichkeit in das winterliche Einerlei brachte. 

Harry hatte in der Nacht ausgezeichnet geschlafen. Wie spät es geworden war, an dem Abend des Lichterfestes, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Jedenfalls war er erst ausgeschlafen, als es schon lange hell war. Als er sich schließlich aus seinem warmen und gemütlichen Federbett geschält und hinunter gegangen war, kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Mittagstafel aufgehoben wurde. 

Man konnte es sicher nicht mehr Mittagstafel nennen, denn bereits um neun Uhr morgens hatten die fleißigen Kräfte des Hauses ein Buffet angerichtet, auf dem neben Eiern mit Speck, Toast und Honig und vielen anderen typisch britischen Frühstücksleckereien auch noch die Reste vom gestrigen Festmahl gereicht waren. Braten war in handliche Scheiben geschnitten und mit diversen frischen Kräutern kalt auf einem Silbertableau dekoriert. Die Gemüse hatte man zu einem leckeren Eintopf verarbeitet und aus der Vielzahl verschiedener anderweitiger Reste waren durch die Künstler der Küche allerfeinste Pasteten gezaubert worden.

Die Standuhr schlug gerade zwei Uhr nachmittags, als Harry den großen Saal betrat. Kleinere Tischgrüppchen verteilten sich über den ganzen Raum. An der fensterabgewandten Seite waren über die ganze Länge des Saales Tische mit Speisen dekoriert. Lakaien in der Uniform, die sie schon auf dem Lichterfest getragen hatten, liefen mit großen silbernen Kannen umher und schenkten Tee oder duftenden schwarzen Kaffee, wo auch immer einer der Gäste den Finger hob. 

Allerdings schienen die meisten der Gäste schon den Brunch  beendet zu haben, denn abgesehen davon, dass zahlreiche Tische schon abgeräumt waren, saßen nur noch wenige Grüppchen von Hexen und Druiden im Saal. Harry sah sich um, ob er ein bekanntes Gesicht erblicken konnte. Er hatte keine Lust, sich zu wildfremden Leuten an den Tisch zu setzen. Er hätte sich mühsam unterhalten müssen, aber dazu fühlte er sich einfach noch nicht wach genug. 

An einem hinteren Tisch bemerkte er Sirius, der zu ihm herübersah und mit einer Hand winkte. Harry setzte sich in Bewegung und ging zu ihm hinüber. An jedem Tisch, an dem er vorüber kam, und an dem jemand saß, murmelte er:

„Guten Morgen!"

Meist bekam er ausgesprochen freundliche Sätze von Leuten zurück, deren Name er noch nicht einmal kannte. Sie sagten:

„Guten Morgen Harry! Wie hast Du geschlafen?" oder  „Hallo Harry, das Fest gut überstanden?"

Dabei lächelten sie oder sahen ihn freundlich an, so das er schließlich auch lächeln musste.

„Danke!", sagte er, oder „Oh, es war sehr schön gestern", und manchmal musste er stehen bleiben, weil eine Hexe --- Frauen sind bekanntlich wesentlich kommunikativer als Männer --- versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Harry wand sich, er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber nun verspürte er Hunger und große Lust auf einen Kaffee, trat von einem Bein auf das andere und spähte verstohlen zu Sirius hinüber. Dieser saß da und beobachtete Harry mit wachsendem Vergnügen und unverhohlenem Grinsen. 

Harry spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, und mit großer Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass Remus ihm zu Hilfe geeilt war. Remus hatte den Saal nur kurz nach Harry betreten. Er war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und hatte sich umgesehen. Dann hatte er Sirius entdeckt und schließlich gesehen, worüber dieser sich königlich amüsierte. Mit einem missbilligenden Blick in Sirius Richtung steuerte er direkt auf Harry zu.

„Harry, hier steckst Du! Wir wollten doch zusammen hinunter gehen, zum Frühstücken." Dann wandte er sich der Hexe zu und lächelte sie an. „Ich darf Dir diesen jungen Mann doch zum Frühstück entführen, meine Liebe!?"

„Nur ungern!", säuselte sie und setzte ein abartig künstlich bezauberndes Lächeln auf. „Aber wenn er das versprochen hat..."

„Danke, meine Liebe.", sagte Remus süßlich und zog Harry hinüber zu Sirius Tisch. 

„Was für eine Schreckschraube!", sagte er leise, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. Er sah zu ihr hinüber, bemerkte, dass sie die Drei beobachtete und verzog die Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Vor diesen Schachteln musst Du dich in Acht nehmen. Sie behandeln Jungs in Deinem Alter gerne wie Schoßhündchen. Sie wollen sich mit jungen Leuten schmücken, denn sie merken, dass sie langsam alt und hässlich werden. Wenn ich Dir einen guten Rat geben darf, halt dich fern von solchen Frauen."

„Danke, Remus.", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich da weg kommen sollte."

„Wenn Du zu mir hergesehen hättest und gerufen hättest ‚Hallo Sirius! Mann, wie lange hab ich Dich nicht mehr gesehen!' und wärst zu mir gegangen, dann hätte sie sich schwarz geärgert, aber dann hättest du auch Deine Ruhe gehabt. Für immer! Du bist noch viel zu höflich, mein Junge. Du solltest noch lernen, Deine Höflichkeit bei den richtigen Leuten anzubringen."

„Sie war doch freundlich zu mir, ich kann doch nicht einfach weglaufen...", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

„Remus hat doch gerade schon gesagt, dass sie sich mit Dir schmücken wollte. Da war keine Spur von Freundlichkeit, nur purer Egoismus."

Sirius grinste. 

„Mach Dir nichts draus, ich habe auch lange gebraucht, bis ich diese Spielchen durchschaut habe. Übrigens, Männer sind nicht einen Deut besser. Warum meinst Du, haben so viele alte Knacker junge und hübsche Frauen? Nur weil sie sich dann auch noch jung vorkommen."

„Sirius! Verschreck Harry nicht. Ganz so schlimm ist die Welt auch nicht."

„Nein, Du hast recht.", lenkte Sirius grinsend ein. „Und Leute wie Voldemort und die Todesser sind nur eine Fata Morgana und all die Ekel, die Dich am liebsten in Askaban sehen würden, bildest Du Dir auch nur ein. Schöne, heile Welt."

„Wie seid ihr denn drauf?", fragte Harry. Er befürchtete, dass zwischen Sirius und Remus ein Streit ausbrechen konnte, und er befand sich genau zwischen ihnen. 

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry.", beruhigte ihn Sirius. „Wir zwei alten Knacker müssen uns manchmal etwas kabbeln. Gehört zur Freundschaft."

„Hm.", machte Harry etwas ungläubig, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. Er stand auf, ging zum Buffet hinüber und nahm sich einen Teller. Dann lud er sich Eier mit Speck, kalten Braten, Toast und Butter darauf. Als er zum Tisch zurück kam, hatten sich Helene Baumann und Hermine zu ihnen gesellt. Hermine stand gerade auf, um sich ebenfalls etwas zum Frühstück vom Buffet zu holen.

„Guten Morgen Harry.", sagte sie freundlich und blieb stehen. „Wann bist Du gestern ins Bett gekommen?" 

„Reichlich spät, aber ich weiß es nicht mehr.", antwortete er. „Wo warst du denn den ganzen Abend? Irgendwann warst Du verschwunden."

„Ich habe noch ein bisschen getanzt.", sagte sie und wiegte sich andeutungsweise hin und her. 

„Getanzt?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Ach so. Den ganzen Abend?"

„Von Euch wollte ja keiner!", sagte sie und sah ihn mit erhobenem Kopf an. Er erinnerte sich. Irgendwann nach dem Essen waren Hermine und Helene Baumann aufgestanden und tanzen gangen. Er hatte sich weiter keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, und sie schließlich vergessen. Getanzt? Das musste wirklich ein Hobby von Frauen sein. Noch nie im Leben hatte er mehr als eine Minute am Stück über das Tanzen nachgedacht, und wenn es geschehen war, dann nur, wie er einen Grund suchte, sich davor zu drücken.

„Getanzt.", sagte er heiter. „Und, hast Du Dich amüsiert?"

„Oh, ich habe einen sehr netten Druiden kennen gelernt, mit dem ich den ganzen Abend verbracht habe. Nur schade, dass er schon über dreißig ist..."

„Och, äh, stört dich das?"

„Ein bisschen schon. Er war richtig süß, ein wahrer Gentleman, weißt du? Er hat mir den Arm geboten, wenn er mich aufgefordert hat. Und er war immer so höflich. Ganz anders als ihr Jungs."

Der letzte Satz klang etwas schnippisch. Harry grinste innerlich. Niemals würde er sich für ein Mädchen wie ein Affe benehmen! Auch wenn sie noch so sehr darauf stehen.

„Wenn er das braucht...", grinste er.

„Blödmann.", sagte Hermine, aber sie sagte es nicht böse. 

Auch Helene Baumann schien sich den Abend anders vorgestellt zu haben, denn gerade als Harry sich an den Tisch setzte, hörte er sie mit gespielter Enttäuschung zu Sirius sagen:

„Ich hatte schon gehofft, dass Du mich zum Tanzen aufforderst, Sirius. Du hast mich schwer enttäuscht."

„Oh!", sagte Sirius betroffen. „Das tut mir leid. ... Es tut mir wirklich leid, weißt du, ich glaube, in den dreizehn Jahren in Askaban habe ich völlig verlernt, wie man mit Frauen umgeht..."

Jetzt war Helene an der Reihe, betroffen zu sein.

„Dreizehn Jahre?", fragte sie gedehnt. „Ich hatte schon gehört, dass du irrtümlich in Askaban warst, aber dreizehn Jahre? Wie hast Du das ausgehalten?"

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht mehr. Ich habe jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber Zeit war auch nicht wichtig. Jede Minute war ich damit beschäftigt, nicht von den Dementoren ausgesaugt zu werden..."

Sirius Gesicht war grau geworden. Entsetzen stand bei der Erinnerung in seinen schwarzen Augen und man hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er ausgemergelt und hager aussah. Helene wurde blass. 

„Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein...", sagte sie leise. „Es tut mir leid, dass Du Dich meinetwegen wieder daran erinnern musstest..."

Sirius holte tief Luft, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dann lächelte er sie an.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte er leise. „Es ist vorbei."

Helene sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Zärtlichkeit an. Dann lächelte auch sie.

„Kann ich es wieder gutmachen", begann Sirius, „indem ich Dich frage, ob wir gleich einen Spaziergang machen?"

„Oh ja, sehr gerne.", antwortete sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. 

Harry sah unauffällig zu Remus hinüber und Remus kräuselte verschmitzt seine Lippen. Leise trommelten seine Finger auf der Tischplatte und er schaute völlig interessiert einem Lakaien zu, der gerade den Nachbartisch abräumte. 

Die restliche Zeit des Frühstücks verbrachten sie mit ausgiebigem Smalltalk. Hermine erzählte von dem Mittdreißiger, der sie anscheinend den ganzen Abend umgarnt hatte. Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit, ob sie versuchte, ihn eifersüchtig zu machen und fiel dadurch auf, dass er immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Remus beteiligte sich sporadisch an dem Gespräch, indem er manchen Witz vom Abend aufgriff und versuchte, ihn einzustreuen. Sein mäßiger Erfolg ließ ihn schließlich ganz verstummen. Außerdem war s für ihn viel interessanter, aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Freund Sirius zu beobachten, der jetzt vollkommen jenseits dieser Welt zu sein schien. Er hatte nur noch Augen für Helene, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihm in die Augen zu schauen und mit einer Hand in ihren Locken zu spielen.

Harry wurde es langweilig. Er sah zu, dass er seinen Teller leerte und den Kaffee austrank, dann stand er abrupt auf und entschuldigte sich. Er begab sich auf die Suche nach Henry, was nicht lange Zeit in Anspruch nahm, denn er fand ihn mit William Aniston in der Bibliothek. Gerade wollte er eine Entschuldigung murmeln und sich zurückziehen, denn er glaubte, die Beiden zu stören, da rief ihn Henry herein. 

„Harry, komm ruhig herein. Du weißt doch, was ich heute mit Dir vor habe. Die Anderen werden auch gleich kommen."

„Guten Morgen, Harry.", grüßte ihn William freundlich. Harry grüßte zurück und betrat die Bibliothek. Zögernd nahm er in einem der Sessel Platz und sah Henry und William erwartungsvoll an. 

„Wir sprachen gerade noch einmal über die Ereignisse im Herbst, Harry.", sagte Henry. „Aber niemand kann es so gut erzählen, wie du. Ich kenne es halt nur vom Hörensagen. Aber William konnte ich zumindest ins Bild setzen, wie Du hier angekommen und in den Orden aufgenommen wurdest."

„Es ist anscheinend sehr schnell gegangen.", bemerkte William. „Ich nehme an, Du hast noch nicht viel über uns erfahren, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. 

„Ja, es ging sehr schnell.", sagte er. „Voldemort war hinter mir her, und Henry sah keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn mir die Schwestern und Brüder des Ordens helfen sollten."

„Es fällt Dir noch sehr schwer, mit unseren Gepflogenheiten umzugehen, nicht wahr?", fragte William verständnisvoll lächelnd. Wieder nickte Harry. 

„Mach Dir nichts draus.", fuhr William fort, ohne auf eine Antwort von Harry zu warten. „Ich bin auch einmal, vor vielen Jahren, in den Orden aufgenommen worden. Gut, ich war etwa 8 Jahre älter als Du, aber es waren auch noch andere Zeiten. Als Jugendlicher, oder als junger Erwachsener hatte man im Kreis älterer nichts zu melden. Und die Druiden, mit denen ich zu tun hatte, waren alle so viel älter, als ich. Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt."

„Es geht eigentlich", sagte Harry mit Erleichterung, „Henry ist ganz in Ordnung, mit ihm kann ich mich sehr gut unterhalten. Aber wenn so viele da sind, die ich nicht kenne...Am schlimmsten finde ich, dass ich alle duzen muss. Ich kenne die doch alle nicht."

„Tja, das ist ein Ding, mit dem ich auch manchmal nicht klar komme. Ich mag nicht unbedingt jeden, der im Orden ist. Dazu sind wir auch einfach zu viele. Aber ich habe mir so geholfen, dass ich mir eingeredet habe, dass das eine große Familie ist, mit entfernten Onkels und Tanten und Kusinen und Cousins, die man halt duzt, weil sie zur Familie gehören. Später habe ich mich daran gewöhnt."

Das war gar kein schlechter Gedanke, dachte Harry. William war ihm sehr sympathisch. Es klopfte und, ohne dass Henry herein gerufen hatte, öffnete Arthur die Tür, steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und sagte:

„Die Herrschaften Trichet und Darkwood, Mr. Perpignan. Mr. Cedor bittet, ihn zu entschuldigen, er leide, wie er sich ausdrückte, unter Haarspitzenkatarr und möchte sich erst auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Mittel machen, um dieses Leiden zu kurieren."

„Er war ganz schön blau gestern.", grinste Henry. „Arthur, bitte führe die Herrschaften herein."

Arthur zog seinen Kopf zurück, die Türe wurde ganz geöffnet und Penelope Darkwood rauschte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf herein. Hinter ihr, leicht gebeugt und noch griesgrämiger dreinblickend ihr Gatte Archibald und dahinter, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht Jonny Trichet. 

„Penelope, meine Liebe.", sagte Henry geschwollen, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. „Hast Du Dich von dem Fest erholen können?"

Während sie sich langsam in den ihr angebotenen Sessel niederließ sagte sie mit einem gekonnte Augenaufschlag:

„Ach mein lieber Henry, Du weißt, wie sehr ich Dein Heim schätze. Es ist so gemütlich und komfortabel hier. Aber in fremden Umgebungen schlafe ich so schlecht."

Archie setzte sich auf das Sofa. Anscheinend wollte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine Frau bringen, die nun wie eine Matrone aufrecht und nahezu gigantisch den Sessel füllte. Ihr Busen wogte, als sie versuchte Henry wie ein junges Mädchen anzublinken, was dieser mit der Gelassenheit eines Gentleman hinnahm.

Penelope sah sich um und bemerkte, dass Archie nicht neben ihr saß. Gestern noch hatte sie das Sofa beschlagnahmt und Archie mit unmissverständlicher Geste neben sich gezwungen. Jetzt hatte sie aber den Sessel angenommen und musste zusehen, dass der Sessel neben ihr von Jonny besetzt war. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht und es irritierte sie, denn nun stand ihr Gatte nicht mehr unter ihrem direkten Einfluss, und wenn sie ihn zurechtweisen wollte, konnte sie das nicht mehr durch Gesten oder einen schnellen Knuff in die Seite machen. Jetzt hätte sie die Stimme benutzen müssen, was allerdings nicht zu erwarten war, denn das wäre ihr peinlich gewesen. Anscheinend hatte Archie damit spekuliert, denn er entspannte sich spürbar, vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit seiner Holden und begann, sich völlig ungehemmt mit William zu unterhalten.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begann Henry ernst, „es freut mich, das ihr gekommen seid, um unseren Plan zu unterstützen. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen unseren jungen Bruder berichten, was in Rumänien und danach in Hogwarts geschehen ist. Harry, darf ich Dich bitten?"

Dabei sah er Harry an. Der straffte sich, wäre beinahe aufgestanden und begann unsicher und etwas stockend zu erzählen.

Als Harry erzählt hatte, wie der Zauberstab von Slytherin zerstört worden war, schüttelte Archie langsam und wiegend den Kopf.

„Oh, oh", murmelte er. Harry stockte und sah Archie fragend an.

„Erzähl nur weiter!", forderte ihn Archie auf, und, als er bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch zögerte, fügte er ein ungeduldiges „Los, los!" hinzu. Harry erzählte von den Ereignissen am ersten Abend in Hogwarts. Archie nickte, als hätte er die Geschichte mit Slytherin erwartet. Alles Weitere schien ihn nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken, nur, als Harry den Namen des Erbes von Slytherin nannte, hob er ruckartig den Kopf. 

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es ihm. „Luzius Malfoy? Draco? Dann sollten wir es unbedingt unterlassen, irgendetwas für die Slytherins zu tun!"

„Archie...", meldete sich Henry, „wir tun es nicht für die Slytherins. Zumindest nicht nur für die Slytherins, sondern wir tun es, weil das geheime Wissen missbraucht und in Gefahr ist!"

„Aber wenn wir dem Malfoy Jungen helfen, tun wir Voldemort einen unschätzbaren Gefallen!", sagte Archie mit einem Anflug von Ärger.

„Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen darf...", meldete sich Harry schüchtern.

„Was?", fragte Archie barsch.

„Nun, es ist nicht Malfoys Vater..."

„Was ist nicht Malfoys Vater? Willst Du mir gerade erzählen, dass er kein Todesser ist?"

„Nein, das nicht...Malfoy hat es von seiner Mutter. Sie ist die Erbin..."

„Narzissa..." Archie wurde nachdenklich. „Stimmt das Junge?"

„Ja...", stotterte Harry etwas unsicher. „Draco erzählte es mir. Und so wie es klang, musste ich ihm glauben."

„Narzissa also.", stellte Archie fest. „Henry, ich glaube mir wird auf einmal einiges klar. Das könnte es sein. Nur was... Sag, Harry, ist Dir irgendwann einmal etwas an Draco aufgefallen?"

„Wieso? Nöö! ... Gut, er ist immer etwas blass gewesen, und er ist ungeheuer fies...ja, bis auf die letzten Wochen, da war er fast sogar freundlich. Seit seine Mutter krank ist. ... Nee, seit er es mir gesagt hat..."

„Ich meinte etwas anderes", sagte Archie und beobachtete Harry aufmerksam. „Kann es schon mal passiert sein, dass er in einer Sprache geredet hat, die du nicht verstanden hast? Die so ähnlich klingt, wie ein seltsames Zischen?"

„Sie meinen Parsel? Nein, Draco kann kein Parsel. Ich kann parsel..."

„Ach du meine Güte!", kreischte plötzlich Penelope und schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf die Wangen, „Ein Parselmund! In Deinem Haus! Henry!"

„Beruhige Dich, meine Liebe!", sagte Henry gelassen. „Ich weiß, dass er ein Parselmund ist. Und ich weiß inzwischen, dass er nichts dafür kann. Damals, als Voldemort Harry töten wollte und der Fluch an ihm abprallte und zu Voldemort zurück geschleudert wurde, damals ist diese Fähigkeit auf Harry übergesprungen. Aber Archie, meinst Du etwa, dass Narzissa Malfoy und Draco Malfoy diese Fähigkeit haben müssten?"

„Ja, genau das meine ich! Wenn sie das nicht haben, können sie auch nicht Erben von Slytherin sein. Die wahren Erben können nur Riddle oder Harry sein!"

„Hm, lasst uns einmal scharf nachdenken.", sagte nun William und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Er ging zum Kamin hinüber und blieb dort stehen. Für einen Moment verharrte er bewegungslos und starrte in die Flammen. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und hob nachdenklich einen Finger. Er schloss in höchster Konzentration seine Augen, als hätte er Angst seinen Gedanken zu verlieren. Dann sah er Archie durchdringend an.

„Du hast diese Geschichte damals nicht so sehr verfolgt, wie ich. Ich weiß noch, als wir damals beim Frühstück im tropfenden Kessel saßen, ich hatte den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen und habe die Hochzeitsanzeige von Narzissa und Luzius gesehen. Ich las sie Dir vor. Du hattest nur Augen für Penelope und hast gesagt ‚Was interessiert mich dieser Malfoy' , aber ich kannte diese Geschichte, denn mein jüngster Bruder ist mit den Beiden zur Schule gegangen. Ich glaube, Luzius war zwei Jahre oder so älter als Narzissa und mein Bruder sagte, dass ihn das total wundere, weil Narzissa konnte diesen Malfoy nicht ausstehen. Erinnerst Du Dich noch?"

Archie dachte nach und nickte langsam.

„Ich hatte mich gewundert, denn ich hatte Narzissa als ein sehr lebensfrohes kleines Mädchen kennen gelernt. Mein Bruder hatte sie einmal für ein paar Tage mitgebracht. Luzius war damals schon aufgefallen, weil er einer der ersten Anhänger von diesem Voldemort war. Dein Vater, Harry, er gehörte einer Gruppe von jungen Leuten an, genau so Sirius und Remus, die gegen die Todesser gekämpft haben. Sie waren eine halboffizielle Gruppe, nicht direkt vom Ministerium beauftragt, denn das Ministerium war unterwandert, sondern direkt von Barty Crouch, der damals noch in der Verbrechensbekämpfung als Agent tätig war. Der alte Barty, er hat eine unglaubliche Karriere in den Monaten gemacht...

Was wollte ich sagen...Genau! Ich konnte damals einfach nicht glauben, dass Narzissa Lucius freiwillig geheiratet hat. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Und jetzt gerade, jetzt ist mir so etwas wie eine Erklärung eingefallen."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln.", sagte Jonny. „Mach es nicht so spannend!"

„Wenn Narzissa die Erbin von Slytherin ist, dann müsste sie Parsel sprechen. Ist das richtig?"

Alle nickten.

„Gut. Wenn Voldemort nicht der Erbe  von Slytherin ist, dann stünden seins Chancen Parsel sprechen zu können Eins zu Hundert Millionen. Ist das richtig?"

Wieder nickten alle.

„Also, warum kann Voldemort Parsel? Ein weiterer Gedanke ist mir gekommen. Harry hat von dem Parsel etwas abbekommen, und zwar in einer Situation, die für jeden anderen tödlich gewesen sein konnte. Aber diese Fähigkeit gibt man nicht so einfach ab. Man verliert nicht mal eben so ein bisschen Parsel. Stimmt's?"

„Worauf willst Du hinaus?", fragte Archie ungeduldig. Harry war wie gebannt.

„Wart es ab. Ich bin mir selber noch nicht so ganz darüber im Klaren.", fuhr William fort. „Eine Überlegung jedenfalls zwingt sich auf: Wenn Voldemort nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe von Slytherin ist, woher kann er dann Parsel? Ich glaube, dass er es auf irgend eine Weise geschafft hat, einem echten Slytherin diese Gabe abzunehmen!"

„Aber...", begann Harry, „Er kann es nicht Malfoys Mutter abgenommen haben, denn er hat doch schon als Schüler die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Myrthe ist Opfer des Basilisken geworden und er muss zu dem Basilisken gesprochen haben. Ich habe vor drei Jahren das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle gefunden, es hatte den Zauber, dass ich Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens getroffen habe. Er muss damals schon Parsel gesprochen haben, und da war er doch noch Schüler..."

„Dann war mein Gedanke wohl falsch...", sagte William leise. „Schade."

„Ist er nicht mit Narzissas Vater in die Schule gegangen?", fragte Jonny. „Ich meine, so etwas gehört zu haben."

„Hm, meinst du er hat Narzissas Vater um seine Fähigkeit gebracht, Parsel zu sprechen?", fragte Henry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine, das ist etwas zu viel für einen sechzehnjährigen Schüler, auch wenn er noch so ehrgeizig ist. Das ist ein ganz großer Zauber."

„Aber er hat doch die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet.", sagte Harry „Als Schüler! Er muss damals schon Parsel gesprochen haben."

„Hm...", machte William. „Mir kommt da ein Gedanke. Sag einmal, Harry, die Kammer des Schreckens wurde doch auch von Dir geöffnet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Harry.

„Und, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, stand in der Zeitung, dass sie auch von einer kleinen Schülerin geöffnet wurde."

„Ginny!", entfuhr es Harry.

„Eine Frage, Harry. Kann diese kleine Ginny Parsel?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry verblüfft. Er verstand nicht, worauf William hinaus wollte.

„Ich frage mich...", fuhr William fort, „ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Basilisken ohne Parsel heraus zu locken...."

„Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Riddle den Vater von Narzissa gezwungen hat, den Basilisken zu rufen?", fragte Henry. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, das Riddle von Natur aus Parsel konnte. Was außerdem für ein besonderes Verhältnis zwischen Riddle und Narzissa spricht, ist die Tatsache, dass sie sieben Jahre lang Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte, und ihn danach geheiratet hat. Ich vermute, dass Malfoy, der schon lange hinter Narzissa her war, Riddle, beziehungsweise Voldemort, wie er sich ja später nannte, geholfen hat, Narzissa die Fähigkeit abzunehmen, und dafür eine Narzissa bekommen hat, die nicht mehr Herr ihrer eigenen Gedanken war."

„Aber", begann Harry, „wenn sie Draco erzählt hat, dass sie von Slytherin abstammt, dann muss sie doch wieder wissen, was sie denkt, oder?"

„Das ist ein guter Einwand, Harry.", sagte Henry. „Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, erzähltest Du, dass sie krank ist, seit der Zauberstab vernichtet wurde?"

„Meinst du, dass sie durch die Krankheit wieder normal wurde?"

„Sie war nie verrückt, Harry. Sie stand unter Einfluss eines Zaubers, eines schrecklichen Zaubers. Aber eines Zaubers, der offensichtlich nicht richtig ausgeübt worden war. Ich erinnere mich an einen Zauber, den ich von Putty gelernt habe. Es war ein Beherrschungs-Zauber, der nicht vom Zauberei-Ministerium geortet werden konnte, da er nach ganz altem Ritual durchgeführt wurde. Ich wurde damals angewiesen, diesen Zauber niemals ohne Zustimmung des obersten Rates anzuwenden. 

Der Zauber lässt jemanden ein scheinbar eigengewolltes Leben führen. Man erkennt keineswegs, dass der bezauberte unter Fremdeinfluss steht. Alles wirkt so, als wäre es seine freie Entscheidung, aber in Wahrheit wird man gelenkt, wie eine Marionette. Unter normalen Umständen hat niemand als der Zauberer die Macht, diesen Zauber aufzuheben. Wie jedoch alle alten Zauber, muss man sich genau an das Ritual halten. Man muss die Worte akzentfrei sprechen, und das erfordert eine lange Übung und die Hilfe erfahrener Druiden. 

Diese Hilfe hatte Riddle nicht. Er hatte nur Teile von dem Buch Slytherin, wo dieser beschrieb, wie man den Zauber aufübte. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Riddle diesen Zauber sicherlich gut, aber eben nicht fehlerfrei ausgeübt hat. Jetzt, wo Narzissa krank ist, und wir können davon ausgehen, dass sie an einem mächtigen Zauber erkrankt ist, genau so mächtig, wie der Zauberstab, überdeckt die Krankheit den Beherrschungszauber, und die Erinnerung kommt zurück."

„Du könntest recht haben.", sagte William. „In diese Richtung habe ich auch schon gedacht. Und den Zauber, jemandem eine Eigenschaft zu nehmen und sie auf jemand anderen zu übertragen, kenne ich auch. Und ich bin der Meinung, dass das niemals ein sechzehnjähriger Schüler, sei er noch so genial, hinbekommen würde. Ich bin mir jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Riddle erst vierzig Jahre alt werden musste, um diese Zauber zu beherrschen."

„Was ich dabei noch nicht ganz verstehe...", fragte Harry nachdenklich, „Warum konnte der Tom Riddle, dem ich in der Kammer des Schreckens begegnet bin, Parsel? Er sagte in Parsel ‚_ Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts'_ . Er war nicht älter als sechzehn..."

„Er ist wirklich nicht schlecht, unser Tom.", antwortete Jonny. „Er versteht es, seine Erinnerung mit der Gegenwart zu mischen. Mal ganz ehrlich, Harry, glaubst Du, der sechzehnjährige Tom Riddle wusste dreißig Jahre vor Deiner Geburt, dass Du für ihn einmal eine entscheidende Rolle spielen würdest?"

Erstaunt sah Harry zu Jonny hinüber. Das war logisch.

„Das was ihr da sagt, überzeugt mich.", stellte Archie fest. „Gut, nehmen wir an, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy sind wirklich die wahren Erben Slytherins. Das ist eine tolle Information. Sie ist so toll, dass wir fast eine halbe Stunde darüber diskutieren mussten! Was wollen wir damit?"

„Das will ich Dir sagen, Archie.", sagte William. Er sah Archie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Langeweile an. „Um Voldemort einen Teil seiner Macht zu nehmen, müssen die Erben von Slytherin wieder erstarken. Sie müssen wieder die wahren Erben mit aller Macht und aller Kraft werden. Haben wir das geschafft, dann wird sich auch das Problem des Hauses Slytherin lösen."

„Genau das ist es, meine lieben Freunde.", sagte Henry und richtete sich auf. „Genau dafür brauchen wir Eure Hilfe. Ich habe Euch zusammen gerufen, weil ich etwas in dieser Richtung geahnt habe. Und jetzt ist es unsere Aufgabe, Harry beizubringen, wie der Erbe von Slytherin seine Fähigkeiten und Macht wiedererlangen kann. Und wir müssen Harry helfen, das Buch Slytherin zu finden. Haben wir es, dann haben wir eine Vorstellung, was Voldemort an verbotenem Wissen besitzt. Nur so können wir ihn besiegen."

Henry stand auf, ging zu einem Regal und zog an einer langen Kordel, die dort von der Decke herunter hing. In der Ferne ertönte ein leiser, heller Glockenklang. Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es an die Tür und Arthur steckte seinen Kopf herein. 

„Mr. Perpignan haben gerufen?", fragte er.

„Arthur, wir haben jetzt gleich fünf Uhr. Ich möchte dass Sie heute den Tee hier in der Bibliothek servieren. Wie viele der Gäste sind noch da?"

„Es ist etwa die Hälfte bereits abgereist, allerdings war ein allgemeines Befremden zu spüren, dass Sie sich heute noch nicht gezeigt haben. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie kurz in den Saal hinüber gehen und eine Ausrede formulieren."

„Ja, Sie haben recht. Bringen Sie mir bitte meinen Morgenmantel, ich werde wohl einen Kater haben."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Arthur verschwand. Er kam nach  einigen Minuten mit einem Paket wieder, das er erst in der Bibliothek öffnete und daraus einen seidenen Morgenmantel holte. Henry warf ihn sich über die Schultern. Er trat vor einen Spiegel und fuhr sich durch das Haar, dass es etwas wirr aussah. Dann verließ er die Bibliothek. Harry war erstaunt, wie leicht Henry zu einer Ausrede fand, die offensichtlich gelogen war. Jonny, der Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick, grinste und sagte:

„Das lernt man mit der Zeit, wenn man viel mit Politik zu tun hat. Du würdest nicht schlecht daran tun, wenn Du Dir davon eine Scheibe abschneiden würdest. Diplomatie nichts anderes als die hohe Kunst der Lüge."

Verwirrt sah Harry den würdig wirkenden Herrn an. Wie Henry hatte er keinem der hier anwesenden, bis auf, nun ja, auf Archie und seine Frau Penelope, eine Lüge zugetraut. Noch dazu eine Lüge unter Ordensmitgliedern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken weg zu wischen. Es war wohl so, wie Jonny eben gesagt hatte. Er musste noch viel lernen.

Zum Tee erschienen auch die anderen Freunde beziehungsweise Hermine und Remus. Wo Sirius und wo Helene Baumann steckten, wusste keiner. Remus winkte Harry zu und setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Archie. Auf dessen anderer Seite hatte sich inzwischen Penelope ihren Platz erobert. Hier konnte sie im Bedarfsfalle etwas mehr Einfluss auf ihren Gatten nehmen.

Hermine war etwas irritiert, dass Harry den ganzen Tag mit Henry und den anderen Vier verbracht hatte. Sie schob sich den frei gewordenen Sessel neben Harry und fragte ihn, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hätte. Harry erklärte es ihr. Hermine verstand und war wieder versöhnt. Sie wiederum klagte, dass Helene Baumann auch nicht aufzufinden war. Sie war doch gerade dabei, freundschaftliche Gefühle für die Lehrerin zu entwickeln. Dazu kam, dass Helene Baumann den Eindruck vermittelte, sich ebenfalls für Hermine zu interessieren. Stundenlang hatten die beiden Frauen miteinander über Männer, Beziehungen und Mode geredet und waren sich dabei ziemlich nahe gekommen. 

Harry sah Hermine an. 

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass sie auch ein Auge auf Sirius geworfen hat?", fragte er ungläubig, denn er war inzwischen überzeugt, dass es für Frauen nichts wichtigeres als Beziehungen gab. Sie hätte es lang vor ihm bemerken müssen. 

„Natürlich, das weiß ich doch schon lange!", sagte sie mit leicht überheblichem Tonfall. „Sie hat es mir ausführlich erzählt. Aber dass sie mich jetzt den ganzen Tag sitzen lässt!"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Was war los mit Hermine?

„Gestern hast Du noch gesagt, ich sollte  akzeptieren, dass Sirius auch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen ist. Da ist dann nicht viel Platz übrig für andere. Das hast Du gesagt, Wort für Wort!"

„Aber ist das ein Grund, überhaupt gar keine Zeit mehr für mich zu haben?"

„Ich verstehe Dich nicht.", sagte Harry erschüttert. „Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass Du... Du Dich...äh...noch nie verliebt hast!"

Hermine sah ihn unwillig an.

„Wieso? Natürlich hab ich. Du weißt doch, Viktor!  - Was willst Du?"

„Nun ja, ich meine...", stotterte Harry verlegen, „als ich...äh...als ich in Dich..., weißt du, da habe ich tagelang an nichts anderes mehr gedacht. Und wenn es Sirius und Miss Baumann genau so geht, dann kann ich verstehen..."

„So ein Quatsch.", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Ich war..., nein, ich bin in Viktor richtig verliebt, aber ich kann doch deswegen meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Oder die Schule vernachlässigen, stell Dir das einmal vor!"

„Hast Du denn nie dieses Schwirren im Kopf gespürt?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Ich meine, dieses Schwirren, das einen einfach nicht mehr an etwas Anderes denken lässt? Und dazu noch dieses Ziehen im Bauch, und diese Atemnot, wenn man sie...Verzeihung, ihn sieht?"

„Nein, muss man das?"

„Hermine, du erstaunst mich. Wie kannst Du sagen, dass Du in Viktor verliebt bist, wenn Du das alles nicht kennst? Wie...was hast Du denn gefühlt, wenn Du mit Viktor zusammen warst?"

„Ach, wir konnten uns so toll unterhalten. Und ich fand seinen Akzent so süß. Er war charmant, konnte gut tanzen, einfach ein netter Junge mit Manieren. Ist das nichts?"

„Und...Ist da irgendwas zwischen Euch...na ja, Du weißt schon..."

„Waaas? Aber niemals!"

Hermine schien richtig aufgebracht. Harry begann, eine unendliche Erleichterung zu spüren. Zwischen ihr und Krum war nie etwas gelaufen! Das war ja phantastisch! Nicht, dass Harry sich jetzt besondere Chancen bei Hermine ausmalte, aber es war ein sehr befriedigendes Gefühl für ihn, dass Viktor Krum im Grunde nicht mehr von Hermine gehabt hatte, als er, Harry Potter!

Hermine hatte den Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet, der sich in dem Prozess der Erkenntnis zu einem breiten Lächeln geändert hatte. 

„Ist irgend etwas, Harry?", fragte sie verunsichert. 

„Nee.", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Ich finde es nur toll, dass wir Freunde sind."


	19. Die Lösung

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 18: Eifersucht ist ein schlimmes Gefühl. Es macht so ohnmächtig. Gut ist es, wenn man Freunde hat, die einen dann auffangen. Von diesen Freunden erfährt Harry dann auch die Lösung...

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

18. Die Lösung 

Die Tage nach dem Lichterfest verliefen in einer fast beruhigenden Einförmigkeit. Fast alle Gäste verschwanden wieder, nur diejenigen, die eine sehr weite Anreise hinter sich hatten, nahmen Henrys Angebot, sich noch ein paar Tage zu erholen, dankbar an. Aber schließlich reisten auch sie ab und es kehrte Normalität auf Perpignans Place ein. 

Die engsten Freunde, oder, wie Harry sie insgeheim bezeichnete, ehemaligen Freunde blieben, so es ihnen möglich war die restlichen Tage der Ferien und gaben sich alle Mühe, Harry und Hermine eine Kompaktausbildung zu geben. Wie schon im Herbst sträubte sich Harry zunächst, denn in den Ferien wollte er alles Andere, nur nicht lernen. Aber offensichtlich hatten die Druiden ein vollkommen anderes pädagogisches Konzept, so dass Harry schnell in den Bann ihrer Erzählungen gezogen wurde. 

Nach dem Frühstück unternahm Harry meist in Begleitung von Hermine, Sirius, Helene, oft auch Remus und immer einem der Freunde Henrys einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang. Meist war es so, dass dieser Freund mehr oder weniger zufällig neben Harry oder zwischen ihm und Hermine ging und ein Gespräch anzettelte. Harry fiel es kaum auf, dass dieses Gespräch mit System gesteuert wurde und ihm und Hermine in diesen zwei Stunden des Vormittagsspazierganges eine ungeheure Menge an Wissen vermittelt wurde. 

Ihm fiel auf, dass er bestimmte Teile der Gespräche mit ganz bestimmten Abschnitten der vielen unterschiedlichen Wege verband, dass Landschaftsbilder Erzähltes in seine Erinnerung zurückholte. Andererseits verband er mit ganz bestimmtem Wissen, über das er nachdachte, Bilder der Wege, die er gegangen war und, was noch eigenartiger schien, war die Tatsache, dass die Landschaftsbilder immer mehr verblassten und durch Stimmungen und Gefühle ersetzt wurden. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie die alten und weisen Druiden es verstanden, Verteidigungszauber mit dunklen und bedrohlichen Landschaften zu verbinden, wie sie es anstellten, Zauber, welche die Naturgewalten beeinflussten, durch verschiedene Farben des Himmels in sein Gedächtnis einzuprägen.

Auf diese Art und Weise hatte er noch nie gelernt. Manchmal wünschte er sich, in Hogwarts würden die gleichen Methoden angewandt. Langsam aber sicher verspürte er ein gewisses Grundverständnis über die Abläufe in der Natur zu entwickeln. Es öffneten sich ihm Türen und Fenster, durch die er selbst, ohne Zutun der Druiden Dinge begriff, die er niemals ohne dieses Verstehen auch nur im Ansatz bedacht hätte. Er verstand, was die Macht einer Quelle war, er begriff den Wind, das Licht und die Zeit. Er lernte spielerisch die alte Sprache, auch wenn nur einen ganz kleinen Teil davon, aber er lernte sie mit so viel Freude, dass er ganz begierig darauf war, mit diesem Freund, mit William, den Spaziergang zu machen.

Wenn sie dann zurückgekehrt waren, gab es einen Imbiss im Salon. Danach zogen sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurück. Manchmal legte sich Harry auf das Bett und dachte an das, was ihm erzählt worden war. Oft spielte er auch mit Hermine irgendein Kartenspiel. Snape explodiert hatte inzwischen seinen Reiz verloren. Die Regeln waren zu simpel, und die Variationen, die sie sich in den letzten vier Jahren ausgedacht hatten, waren auch schon ausgereizt. Hermine zeigte Harry einige Muggel-Spiele wie Bridge oder Canaster. Waren weitere Spieler nötig, schaffte Hermine es, den dritten oder gar den vierten Stapel Karten zu beleben, so dass dieser die Regeln beherrschte und ganz von allein spielte.

Drei Tage nach dem Lichterfest klopfte Hedwig, die nun schon fast zweiundsiebzig Stunden auf Mäusejagd gewesen war, an das Fenster zu Harrys Zimmer. Sie sah etwas zerzaust aus, was sicherlich kein Wunder war, wenn man sich drei Tage in der Wildnis herumtreibt, und sie hatte etwas im Schnabel, das Harrys Herz höher schlagen ließ. Hedwig war unterwegs auf Pigwidgeon gestoßen, auf die kleine Eule von Ron und hatte von ihr einen Brief übernommen, der an Harry gerichtet war. Pig hatte ihn dankbar an Hedwig übergeben, denn der Brief war für die meisengroße Eule schwer, und der Weg, den sie schon hinter sich hatte, lang gewesen.

Hastig brach Harry das Siegel auf. Einen Brief von Ron hatte er nicht erwartet. Was schrieb er? Wie hatte er auf Harrys Schreiben reagiert? Plötzlich stand Harry wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und hörte Rons Zornesausbruch. Es hatte ihn doch mehr getroffen, als er sich und Hermine gegenüber jemals hätte zugeben können. Er las.

„Hallo Harry,

vielen Dank für Deine Wünsche zu Weihnachten. Ich glaube, ich habe mich ziemlich blöd benommen. Warum ich das mit Malfoy gesagt habe weiß ich gar nicht mehr. Das hat mir im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder leid getan, aber dann konnte ich irgendwie nicht mehr zurück. Ich finde es total megastark, dass Du mir trotzdem geschrieben hast. Ich hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wie ich Dir sagen soll, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot benommen habe. Schade, ich hätte gerne Henry näher kennen gelernt. Aber vielleicht erzählst Du mir ja nach den Ferien, wie es war. 

Mom war richtig glücklich, dass ich Weihnachten mal wieder zu Hause war. Klar, sie hat etwas gemuckert und nervt mich ständig mit Fragen, ob irgendetwas zwischen Dir und mir wäre. Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir das keinen Spaß macht. Sie hat Dir wieder einen Pullover gestrickt und ihn nach Hogwarts geschickt. Sagte sie zumindest. Ich habe auch wieder einen bekommen, aber diesmal endlich mal mit einigermaßen brauchbaren Farben, Blau mit weißen Blitzen. Sieht stark aus. 

Charly heiratet. Er hat in Rumänien eine Perle aufgetan. Er hat nie etwas erzählt. Und plötzlich sagt er durch den Kamin, dass er heiratet und uns alle im Sommer nach Rumänien einlädt. Soll ne Riesenparty werden. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die aussieht. So langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir jetzt jeden Sommer nach Rumänien fahren. Endlich mal richtigen Urlaub. 

Ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht mehr böse. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, wenn wir uns nach Weihnachten wiedersehen.

Viele Grüße, auch von Mom, Pa, Fred und George und vor allen Dingen von Ginny ( Sie hat mich ganz schön genervt! ‚Schreibst Du Harry auch Grüße von mir? Bitte, bitte, bitte...' )

Ron"

Erleichtert ließ Harry den Brief sinken. Ron war nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit sauer auf ihn. Nach den Ferien würde er Ron etwas mehr einbeziehen. Nur, wie sollte er Ron die ganze Wahrheit sagen, wenn er nichts über die Druiden erzählen konnte? Insgeheim war Harry froh, dass Ron über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren war, denn so konnte Harry sich hier offen bewegen. Wie viel schwieriger wäre es gewesen, wenn Ron hier wäre. Er nahm sich vor, mit Henry über Ron zu reden. Vielleicht fand dieser ja eine Lösung für den Konflikt.

Zu Harrys großem Ärger fand er kaum Gelegenheit, mit Sirius zu sprechen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, so viel Zeit, wie möglich mit seinem Paten zu verbringen. Gut, wie man es nahm, Sirius nahm sich durchaus Zeit für Harry, machte lange Spaziergänge mit ihm und erzählte einiges über Harrys Eltern, aber Harry hatte sich viel mehr vorgenommen. Er wollte alle Zeit der Ferien mit Sirius verbringen, alles über seine Eltern erfahren. Das, was er von Sirius bekam, reichte nicht, um seine Sehnsucht, die er fünfzehn Jahre mit sich herumgetragen hatte, zu stillen. 

Und woran lag es, dass Harry nicht zu seinem Recht kam? Allem Anschein nach war er Sirius nicht wichtig genug, jedenfalls nicht so sehr wichtig, wie es eine andere Person zu sein schien. Eine Person, die Harry durchaus mochte, sogar in einem gewissen Maße bewunderte. Eine Person, der er aber dennoch niemals erlauben würde, ihm, Harry Potter, so viel von seinem Paten wegzunehmen, ihm, der doch noch nie Eltern gehabt hatte und sich so auf Sirius Black gefreut hatte. Und diese Person war Helene Baumann! Sie erdreistete sich, Sirius zu umgarnen, ihn mit ihren weiblichen Reizen einzufangen und sein ganzes Bewusstein auf sich zu lenken. Sie stahl Harry die wertvollen Minuten, die diese Ferien in sich bargen, die Harry so fest verplant hatte. Sie veranlasste Sirius, nach dem Mittagessen, mitten im Gespräch mit Harry, plötzlich auf die Uhr zu sehen und erschrocken auszurufen:

„Meine Güte, ich komme schon wieder zu spät! Harry, tut mir leid, aber ich muss los."

Anfangs begriff Harry noch nicht so recht, was los war. Aber irgendwann kam er auf den Gedanken, dass Sirius sich in Helene verliebt hatte. Das verwirrte Harry, denn er war bislang davon ausgegangen, dass Sirius ein Mensch war, der über alles erhaben war, fast so etwas wie einen Heiligen darstellte. Er war der beste Freund und Vertraute seiner Eltern, jemand, der nur für Harry da sein konnte. Dieser Jemand verliebte sich? Tat so etwas irdisches?

Harry brauchte ein paar Tage, bis er vollends verstand, war mit seinem Idol passiert war. Ein paar weitere Tage brauchte er, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Nach diesen Tagen fühlte er eine so unbändige Eifersucht, wie er sie noch nie im Leben gefühlt, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Gefühl gefühlt hatte. Nicht einmal die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht allein auf der Welt war, sondern sie mit einem so unglaublich wunderbaren Paten teilen konnte, und das damit verbundene höchste Glücksgefühl kam an den bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust heran. 

Gleichzeitig verstand er, was mit Sirius geschah, denn noch vor kurzem hatte er sich selber in einer solchen Situation befunden. Zu allem Unglück jedoch ging es Sirius erheblich besser, denn dessen Gefühle wurden von der Frau seines Interesses ganz offensichtlich erwidert. Und das schmetterte Harry vollends nieder. 

Glücklicherweise ließen die Druiden um Henry ihm kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Allerdings fiel Henry eine gelegentliche geistige Abwesenheit von Harry auf. Auch die manchmal etwas zornigen Blicke, die Harry zwischen Sirius und Helene hin und her sandte, blieben nicht unbemerkt. Allmählich begann Henry, sich um Harry zu sorgen, denn auch er hatte das zarte Liebesspiel zwischen der jungen deutschen Lehrerin und seinem neuen Freund bemerkt und wusste um Harrys ganz besondere Beziehung zu Sirius. 

Eines Tages, Harry war mitten während des Dinners, die Serviette zu einem Knäuel gepresst und auf den Tisch geworfen, aufgesprungen und hinausgelaufen, beschloss er, mit seinem jungen Ordensbruder zu reden. Harry konnte die zärtlichen Blicke zwischen den beiden nicht mehr ertragen. Zu groß wurde die Beschämung, dass er bei Hermine nicht erfolgreich war, während Sirius, der schon fast die besten Jahre hinter sich hatte und beileibe, so hatte er sich noch vor Kurzem ausgedrückt, mit den Weiberleuten so gut wie gar nichts anfangen konnte, sein Glück wie auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekam. Es wurde für ihn unerträglich.

Henry suchte Harry in dessen Zimmer auf. Er saß im Halbdunkel am Sekretär, einen Arm auf die Tischplatte gelegt, mit dem Anderen die Lehne des Stuhls umklammernd und starrte mit finster grübelndem Blick hinaus auf den dunklen Hof. Henry war, nachdem er auf sein Klopfen keine Antwort erhalten hatte, einfach eingetreten. Er drückte die Türe leise ins Schloss und wartete.

Harry hatte sein Eintreten bemerkt. Er wandte den Kopf zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Henry neben der Tür stand. Er hatte Hermine erwartet, er hatte zumindest gehofft, dass sie kommen würde, denn immer, wenn es ihm schlecht ging, war Hermine da und er konnte sich seine Sorgen von der Seele reden. Henry war nun eine vollkommen neue Variante. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er damit anfangen sollte. 

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte Henry vorsichtig. Er sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Trost an.

Harry quälte sich mühsam ein Lächeln ab. Er nickte stumm. Henry trat auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Dann fragte er:

„Was bedrückt dich Harry?"

„Nichts!", sagte Harry unwillig. Er drehte wieder seinen Kopf zum Fenster und er starrte ins Leere. 

„Ich kann verstehen, Harry, wenn Du nicht mit mir darüber reden möchtest. Schließlich kennen wir uns noch nicht so lange."

„Das ist es nicht.", stellte Harry fest.

„Das freut mich. Weißt Du, ich beobachte Dich schon ein paar Tage. Du machst einen sehr unzufriedenen Eindruck. Und natürlich beobachte ich auch Sirius und bei ihm habe ich wiederum den Eindruck, dass er sehr glücklich ist. Stört es Dich, dass Sirius Interesse an Helene hat?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Als Henry den Namen Sirius erwähnte, verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

„Wenn ich wüsste, was Dich daran stört, könnte ich Dir vielleicht mit Rat zur Seite stehen.", fuhr Henry leise fort. „Ist es Helene? Magst Du sie?"

Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf. 

„Was meinst Du?", fragte er mit hohler Stimme.

„Ich meine, ob Du vielleicht in Helene verliebt bist? Sie ist eine schöne..."

„Um Gottes Willen! Niemals! Das brauchst Du nicht von mir zu denken!", unterbrach ihn Harry ärgerlich. Henry ließ erleichtert etwas Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. 

„Keine Angst, Harry, das hätte ich Dir auch, ehrlich gesagt, nicht wirklich zugetraut. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin, nicht wahr?"

Harry sagte nichts. Mit düsterer Miene starrte er durch das Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

„Hm.", machte Henry. „Magst Du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

Harry holte tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem leisen Zischen entweichen. Er drehte sich um. Henry sah ihn freundlich und mit einer erwartungsvollen Miene an. 

Nach einer Weile sagte Harry:

„Doch. Ich...", er stockte. „Ich weiß nicht, was mich genau daran stört. Weißt du, ich gönne es Sirius doch so, dass er eine Freundin gefunden hat. Aber, ich habe mich so sehr darauf gefreut, endlich mehr als nur ein paar Stunden mit Sirius zusammen zu sein. Er ist mein Pate! Der einzige Mensch auf der Erde, ..."

Er hielt inne, als wäre ihm gerade ein Gedanke gekommen. Dabei sah er Henry nachdenklich an. 

„Nun ja...", begann er wieder und lächelte sinnierend, „stimmt eigentlich nicht. Er ist nicht mehr der einzige Mensch auf der Erde, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, er sei meine Familie. Vielleicht muss ich es anders sagen: Er ist der erste Mensch, bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, er sei meine Familie. Und seit ich ihn kenne, gibt es auf einmal viele Menschen um mich herum, die irgendwie zu mir gehören. Das ist schon seltsam."

„Ich verstehe langsam.", sagte Henry. „Du hattest Angst, dass Helene ihn Dir wegnimmt. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Jetzt lächelte Harry seinen Ordensbruder offen an.

„Ja. Ich glaube...nein, ich weiß, dass es das war. Ich hatte Angst, wieder ganz allein auf der Welt zu sein. Und ich wollte auch nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück müssen. Das ist ein so schrecklicher Gedanke für mich...weißt du, sie sind eben meine einzigen wirklichen Verwandten. Aber kannst Du Dir vorstellen, dass sie mir fremder sind, als jeder hier in diesem Haus?"

„Ich habe nie solche Verwandtschaft gehabt. Ich stelle es mir schrecklich vor. Mein Onkel war ein sehr netter Mensch. Er war der Bruder meines Vaters und ist oft hier gewesen. Er hatte nie Familie und ich glaube, er hat so etwas hier gefunden. Nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, hat er oft viele Wochen hier verbracht. Für meinen Vater war es Trost und für mich..., ich war noch sehr klein, als es passierte. Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an ihr Gesicht. Für mich war es immer ein Riesenspaß, wenn er da war."

„Deine Mutter ist gestorben?", fragte Harry interessiert nach. Plötzlich war jeglicher Groll in ihm verschwunden.

„Früher oder später wird jeder sterben. Für mich war es viel schlimmer, als mein Vater danieder lag und ich wusste, dass er nur noch Stunden zu leben hatte. Er war damals mein einziger Verwandter und ich habe ihn über alles auf der Welt geliebt. Wäre Arthur nicht gewesen...ich glaube, ich wäre ins Moor gegangen."

„Du hättest Dich...?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Nun ja, ich war gerade achtzehn geworden und noch reichlich dumm. Von der Welt kannte ich nur die paar Hektar um Perpignans Place herum, Hogwarts und ab und zu die Ausflüge nach Newcastle. Wenn Du wüsstest, was für eine schmutzige Stadt das damals war. Die Bergleute wohnten unter erbärmlichen Bedingungen und waren arm. Entsprechend wenig war in der Stadt los. Ein paar armselige Läden und schmuddelige Pubs. Inzwischen ist es eine ganz schmucke Stadt geworden, und, seitdem man sich mehr um die Arbeitersiedlungen kümmert, fast sehenswert. 

Ich schweife ab. Meine Welt ist zusammen gebrochen. Es gab mich nicht mehr. Arthur hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich zur Druidenschule ging. Er war die nächsten Jahre so etwas wie Vater und Mutter zugleich. Er hat mir seine Meinung gesagt, wenn ich wiedereinmal etwas angestellt hatte und beinahe von der Schule geflogen wäre."

Henry grinste.

„Was reden wir eigentlich über mich?", fragte er plötzlich. „Du hast also Sorge, dass Helene Dir Sirius wegnimmt!"

„Nein...", antwortete Harry mit leicht gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. „So schlimm ist es auch nicht. Ich freue mich sogar für Sirius. Vielleicht bin ich eifersüchtig, aber einen wirklichen Grund dafür habe ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meinte gerade eher, dass ich nicht mehr nur Sirius als Familie habe, sondern viel mehr Menschen. Hermine gehört fast dazu, auch wenn ich sie nie zur Schwester haben wollte. Und bei Dir fühle ich mich zu Hause. Remus Lupin ist ein guter Freund geworden. Ich glaube, ich brauche mich nicht zu beschweren."

„Ich freue mich darüber, dass Du Dich hier so wohl fühlst. Manchmal habe ich die Vorstellung, dass mein Sohn, wenn ich einen gehabt hätte, so sein könnte wie Du. Oder mein Enkel. Manchmal bereue ich es, mich nur in meinen Beruf gestürzt und die eigentlich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens, wie eine Familie verpasst zu haben. Manchmal bin ich froh, dass Du in mein Leben geschneit bist, denn seit wir beide uns kennen ist wieder Leben auf Perpignans Place. Und ich habe eine Menge sehr interessanter Leute kennen gelernt."

Harrys Miene hatte sich während des Gesprächs wieder aufgehellt. Er war froh, dass Henry mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Mehr noch. Er erkannte mit einem Mal, dass nicht mehr nur Sirius für ihn da war. Er war in den letzten Monaten in eine große Familie hineingewachsen. Auf ein mal war seine ganze Eifersucht wie weggeblasen und das Gegenteil eingetreten. Er spürte, dass er Sirius das Glück von Herzen gönnte. Jetzt, nach dem Gespräch mit Henry konnte er Sirius loslassen.

„Danke.", sagte er und sah Henry an. Henry lächelte zufrieden. 

„Ich glaube", meinte Henry, „dass manches, wenn man es versucht, aus einem anderen Winkel zu betrachten, nicht ganz so schlimm ist, wie es zunächst aussieht."

Henry wandte sich zur Tür. Als er schon die Klinke in der Hand hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Übrigens", sagte er, „Morgen erwarte ich Llyr. Er möchte Dich sprechen. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, hat er eine Idee, wo das Buch von Slytherin zu finden ist und wie Du hin kommen kannst. Also, Harry, bis morgen! Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht.", sagte Harry.

In dieser Nacht schlief er bedeutend besser, als in den vorhergehenden. An den letzten Abenden hatte ihn vor dem Einschlafen Gedanken mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht, Zurückgewiesenheit und Verletzung beschäftigt. Immer wieder waren sie in einem scheußlichen Kreislauf in sein Bewusstsein geraten und hatten ihn dazu gebracht, sich hin und her zu wälzen, ohne Schlaf zu finden. Entsprechend müde und abgespannt wirkte er am Tage, wobei er, sich dessen durchaus bewusst, hoffte, von Sirius bemerkt und zur Rede gestellt zu werden. Es war nicht Sirius, sondern Henry gewesen, der das getan hatte. Jetzt fühlte Harry, dass es für ihn und seinen Paten besser war, denn der Groll und die Furcht waren von seiner Seele verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war der letzte Tag der Ferien angebrochen, fiel Harry auf, dass Sirius ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. Als er merkte, dass Harry seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte, senkte er wie schuldbewusst den Blick, sah dann aber sofort wieder auf und Harry ins Gesicht. Dabei lächelte er, und es war ein gütiges und liebevolles Lächeln. Harry fasste es so auf, als hätte Sirius gesagt:

‚Es tut mir leid Harry. In Zukunft werde ich mich besser um Dich kümmern. Aber versteh bitte, dass ich Helene mag. Gib mir Zeit.'

Harry lächelte zurück. Er blickte sich zu Helene um. Auch sie sah ihn an, prüfend, aber freundlich. Er verstand, dass Henry mit den beiden noch in der Nacht geredet haben musste. 

„Hast du nachher Zeit für einen Spaziergang?", richtete Harry seine Frage an Sirius.

„Ja.", antwortete dieser kurz, aber bestimmt. Dieser Spaziergang sollte ausschließlich Harry gehören. 

Wie angekündigt traf nach dem Frühstück Llyr ein. Er begrüßte Harry herzlich und bat ihn und Hermine, mit in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Harry war ein bisschen aufgeregt, denn während der letzten Tage hatte er zwar vieles über die Druidenkunst erfahren und einiges des alten Wissens erlangt, aber jetzt sollte es um geheimnisvollen Vorgänge auf Hogwarts gehen. Er setzte sich in den ihm angebotenen Sessel. Hermine nahm auf dem Kanapee platz. Sie schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

Llyr, der sich auf einen der freien Sessel neben den beiden Schülern gesetzt hatte, betrachtete sie. Er schien zu überlegen, wie er anfangen konnte. Harry war etwas verunsichert davon, aber er traute sich nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Llyr und sagte:

„Tja, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in den Ferien nicht so sehr um Euch beide gekümmert habe. Leider sind sie ja nun bald zu Ende. Aber ich kann Euch versichern, dass ich viele Stunden über das nachgedacht habe, was Ihr mir erzählt habt. Wie ist es denn überhaupt in den letzten Tagen gewesen? Habt Ihr viel gelernt?"

„Das weiß ich gar nicht...", sagte Harry überrascht. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl,  so wie in der Schule gelernt zu haben. Aber ich fand es total spannend, was die Brüder uns erzählt haben. Und ich habe eine Menge behalten."

„Das war der Zweck, den wir verfolgten, Harry. Du hast nach einer Uralten Methode gelernt, so wie es schon Tausende von Druiden vor Dir gelernt haben. Ich auch... Und, wie hast Du es empfunden, Hermine?"

„Ich fand es ganz gut, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir Bücher manchmal lieber sind. Bei solchen Spaziergängen geht doch so viel Zeit verloren."

„Ja, ja, so kenne ich Dich, Hermine.", sagte Llyr lachend. „Aber, meine Liebe, Du hast es mit Druiden zu tun. Das, war wir Dir beibringen wollen, kannst Du nur verstehen, wenn Du die Zusammenhänge in der Natur erkennst. Tust Du das, dann eröffnen sich Dir die Dinge fast von allein. Es ging nicht darum, spazieren zu gehen, um das Lernen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, sondern es ging darum, das, was Dir die Druiden erzählten, sofort in der Umgebung zu erkennen."

„Das ist nicht meine Methode.", entgegnete Hermine und setzte ihre wichtige Mine auf. „Ich kann besser zuerst die Theorie lernen und dann die Anwendung. Bei Büchern ist es so, dass ich sie fast auswendig kann, wenn ich sie gelesen habe. Vielleicht ist es ein photographisches Gedächtnis, dass es mir so leicht fällt. Ich finde auch alles sofort in den Büchern wieder. Wenn man es mir aber nur erzählt, dann fehlen die Buchstaben und die Seiten eines Buches und ich kann es mir nicht gut merken."

„Dann hast Du ein Problem, Hermine.", sagte Llyr und sah sie ernst an. „Nur ganz geringer Teil unseres Wissens ist in Büchern aufgeschrieben. Noch dazu in einer Schrift, die nur sehr wenige Druiden lesen können. Die Alten vor Zweitausend Jahren kannten gar keine Schrift und sie hielten es auch für viel zu gefährlich, das Wissen in Büchern aufzuschreiben. Stell Dir nur vor, dieses Wissen gelangt, wie bei Voldemort, in die falschen Hände. Nein, Hermine aufschreiben wäre Wahnsinn gewesen."

„Aber die ganzen Bücher hier?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die vielen Meter ledergebundener Folianten, die um sie herum in den Regalen standen.

„Das ist nur ein Bruchteil unseres Wissens. Das, was wir als Buch verantworten können. Tausend Mal mehr wissen ist nur in unseren Köpfen. Um das zu vermitteln haben wir ja auch eine Lehrmethode entwickelt, die in kürzester Zeit Unmengen von Wissen weitergeben kann, denn sonst müsste man ein ganzes Leben lernen, und würde lange nicht alles erfahren."

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie war schwer beeindruckt. Natürlich hatte sie sehr viel in den letzten Tagen gelernt, aber, wie auch immer, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es wesentlich mehr hätte sein können.

„Ich habe vorhin Voldemort angesprochen.", fuhr Llyr fort. „Wie Ihr beide inzwischen wisst, leite ich die Druidenschule. Ich habe in den Tagen seit dem Lichterfest viel zeit damit verbracht, über das, was Ihr erzählt habt, nachzudenken und mit meinen Brüdern und Schwestern zu besprechen. Wir haben auch Deine Karte analysiert, Hermine, die Karte, die Du in der Deckenkassette der Bibliothek in Hogwarts entdeckt hast. Du hast mit Deiner Vermutung fast richtig gelegen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Dann gibt es doch einen geheimen Weg von der Kammer des Schreckens aus?"

„Nein, die Kammer des Schreckens ist nur eine geschickte Irreführung. Ihr habt von dem Verirrspiel erzählt. Da genau ist der Ansatz. Oder das Ende, wie man es nimmt."

Harry und Hermine richteten sich auf und starrten gebannt auf Llyrs Lippen.

„Aber dort können wir uns niemals hineinwagen...", stieß Harry hervor.

„Das müsst ihr auch nicht.", schmunzelte Llyr. „Ich sagte gerade, dass es auch das Ende sein könnte, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte aufgeregt. Sie begann, eine Ahnung von dem zu bekommen, was Llyr ihnen sagen wollte.

„Also", sprach Llyr weiter, „Ihr kennt den verbotenen Wald. Wir haben uns alte Karten aus dem dreizehnten Jahrhundert angesehen, die einige Druiden aufgrund einer damaligen Dämonenjagd angefertigt haben. Und, siehe da, wir haben erstaunliches entdeckt."

Llyr stand auf und trat an den Kamin. Er beugte sich hinein und rief:

„Schick mir mal die Karte, Glen!"

Ein kurzes Poltern erklang und eine Karte fiel aus dem Kamin heraus. Llyr fing sie auf, schritt fast feierlich zu den Freunden zurück und rollte das alte Pergament auf dem Boden aus. Hermine stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus. Llyr grinste.

„Ich höre, Du hast es wiedererkannt. Ganz genau. Legt man Deine Zeichnung darüber, hat man genau das Wegemuster und hier" - er deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Anhäufung von Rechtecken und Quadraten – „hier ist eine alte Ruine. Das, und nichts Anderes, das ist der Ort, wo Slytherin sein Geheimnis verwahrt hat!"

„Heißt das, dass der verbotene Wald deshalb verboten ist?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist anzunehmen. Wir vermuten, dass die Ruinen durch einen bestimmten Zauber geschützt sind. Enganar mortiferum heißt er, tödliche Täuschung. Es ist im dreizehnten Jahrhundert zu einigen unerklärlichen Todesfällen gekommen. Mehrere Schüler, dumme Kinder, die gemeint hatten, sie würden sich in ein aufregendes Abenteuer begeben und sich zu weit in den Wald gewagt hatten, waren grauenhaft getötet worden. Man fand sie nicht mehr alle. Seltsamerweise waren sie auch nicht an dem Ort gefunden worden, an dem sie starben. Durch ihre Verstümmelungen und die schwarze Färbung ihrer Leichnahme hat man vermutet, dass es sich um Dämonen gehandelt hat. Man veranstaltete eine Dämonenjagd, fand aber nie auch nur eine Spur von ihnen. Daraufhin wurde der Wald zum verbotenen Wald erklärt."

„Ich dachte immer, dass es wegen der Monster war, die dort rumlaufen.", murmelte Harry. 

„Nein. Die Monster dort sind harmlos. Sie würden sich nicht auf den Wald beschränken, wenn sie wirklich gefährlich wären. Kein Zauber der Welt könnte sie aufhalten. Es ist dieser tödliche Fluch."

„Aber was nützt es uns", fragte Hermine, „wenn wir wissen was für ein Fluch es ist. Hinein kommen wir doch trotzdem nicht."

Jetzt lächelte Llyr verschmitzt.

„Fragt mich doch mal...Ich würde Euch nicht davon erzählen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man den Fluch ausschalten könnte. Wozu bin ich Druide?"

Er grinste.

„Slytherin hat einen sehr alten Zauber ausgeübt. Diesen Fluch beherrschen nur sehr wenige Druiden. So einer war auch Slytherins Vater, der aus einem sehr alten und nicht immer zweifelsfreien Geschlecht stammt. Damals war es üblich, dass das Wissen nur vom Vater auf den Sohn weitergegeben wurde. Es war gar kein Wunder, dass die Druiden, die damals von Hogwarts um Hilfe gebeten wurden, diesen Fluch nicht erkanten, denn wie sein Name schon sagt, er ist eine tödliche Täuschung. Wer ihm begegnet, begegnet schrecklichen Dämonen, wer ihm entkommt, ist gezeichnet für sein Leben."

„Dann kann man ihn überleben?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Unter gewissen Umständen schon. Dieser Fluch wird üblicherweise zum Schutz eines Ortes angewandt. Nur wenn man ihm zu nahe kommt, gibt es kein Zurück und keine Rettung mehr. Diese Druiden waren aber auf der Suche nach Dämonen oder etwas, das die Schüler getötet hatte. Sie gingen mit äußerster Vorsicht und langsam vor. So war es kein Wunder, dass sie nicht bis in die tödliche Zone kamen. Sie sahen die Dämonen, die grauenhaften Visionen, die mit dem Fluch einhergehen, und als sie keinen Weg fanden, sie zu vertreiben, kehrten sie um."

„Und seit dem ist der Wald verboten!?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, so kann man es sagen. Die Eltern der getöteten Schüler liefen Sturm und der Leiter von Hogwarts musste seinen Rücktritt erklären. Dem Nachfolger des Schulleiters war es zu gefährlich geworden. Er verbot kurzerhand das Betreten des Waldes, was bisher zu Studienzwecken durchaus noch üblich gewesen war. Seit dem ist es der verbotene Wald. Inzwischen ist es so etwas wie ein Reservat für einige letzte seltene, magische Spezies."

„Etwa diese Riesenspinnen?" Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an den Besuch bei Aragog und die Rettung durch Weasleys verzaubertes Auto, das ebenfalls in diesem Wald ein Zuhause gefunden hatte.

„Oh nein, diese Riesenspinnen wurden ausgesetzt, um alle Lebewesen von dem gefährlichen Ort fern zu halten. Sie leben in einem Kreis von einer Meile um den Ort. Nun ja, sie haben sich ein wenig verselbstständigt, sie haben vergessen, weshalb sie in dem Wald leben."

„Oh wie, dann müssen wir an diesen Spinnen vorbei.", stöhnte Harry mit sorgenvollem Blick auf Hermine. Auch Hermine sah nicht glücklich aus. Sie hatte zwar nicht die Phobie, unter der Ron litt, aber Spinnen waren ihr keine angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Als Harry ihr nach diesem Erlebnis von dem Klicken ihrer Zangen erzählt hatte, war ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. 

Mit einem Mal sah sie auf. Sie fragte:

„Ich dachte immer, Hagrid hätte Aragog ausgesetzt. Waren die Spinnen denn schon früher da?"

„Hagrid?", fragte Llyr. „Ach ja, Remus erzählte mir von ihm. Es kann durchaus sein, dass er sich eine dieser Spinnen im verbotenen Wald gefangen hat. War er nicht ein Liebhaber besonders großer Monster? Er hatte doch auch mal einen jungen Drachen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich dachte auch immer, dass die Spinnen von Hagrid ausgesetzt wurden. Aber es stimmt wohl, eine allein kann sich nicht vermehren und als wir damals im Wald waren, gab es dort Tausende von diesen Viechern!"

Er schüttelte sich. Llyr hob beruhigend die Hände. 

„Das Beste wird sein", sagte er, „ihr fliegt mit Euren Besen, dann kommt Ihr mit den Spinnen nicht in Berührung. Schaut her!"

Er zog mit dem Finger einen Kreis auf der Karte, der die Quadrate und Rechtecke mit etwas Abstand umfasste. 

„Hier ist die Zone. Ihr müsst in dieser Entfernung landen. Hier sind dann die Spinnen. Keine Sorge, sie trauen sich nicht näher heran. Ihr werdet von Beklemmung befallen sein. Ihr werdet richtige Angst spüren. Solche Angst, dass Euch die Spinnen wie das kleinere Übel vorkommen werden. Ich werde Euch gleich nachher eine alte keltische Formel beibringen. Die müsst ihr in einen bestimmten Ritual sprechen. Damit öffnet ihr ein kleines Fenster in den Fluch, nur für ein paar Minuten. Ihr müsst schnell sein. Steigt auf Eure Besen und fliegt hinein. Drinnen seid Ihr sicher."

„Was werden wir darin finden?", fragte Hermine angespannt. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. Auch Harry war die Anspannung anzumerken.

„Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen.", antwortete Llyr ernst. „Wir vermuten, dass Ihr in eine Art Memorium kommen werdet. Slytherin schätze ich so ein, dass er ein gewisses Maß an Geltungsbedürfnis gehabt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, er wollte sich ein Denkmal setzen. Ich hoffe nur für Euch, dass er nicht noch weitere Fallen eingebaut hat."

„Was könnten das für Fallen sein?", fragte Harry.

„Da ist der Phantasie keine Grenze gesetzt. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass Remus und Helene Euch begleiten. Remus kennt sich in den dunklen Künsten aus und erkennt Gefahren rechtzeitig. Helene ist druidische Hexe. Sie kennt die großen Zauber. Und, was noch wichtiger ist, sie kennt die alten Schriftzeichen. Wir wissen, dass Slytherin sich der megalithischen Runen bedient hat. Ihr beiden könntet sie nicht lesen."

Harry und Hermine schüttelten einträchtig den Kopf. Hermine erinnerte sich. Sie hatte diese seltsamen Zeichen auch in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen. Sie wusste, das es alte Runen waren, aber, auch wenn sie den Laut einiger weniger Zeichen wage aus Büchern kannte, wusste sie doch nicht, was sie bedeuteten, welche Worte sie formten.

Llyr machte nun ein ernstes Gesicht. Er fuhr fort zu sprechen, wobei seine Stimme leise, aber sehr eindringlich wurde.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr jetzt genau zuhört. Steht bitte auf."

Sie erhoben sich. Llyr nahm Hermines hand in seine Linke, Harrys Hand in seine Rechte und bedeutete beiden, sich an der Hand zu halten. Er hob den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Ihr solltet zu fünft gehen. Helene und Remus werden Euch beide begleiten. Der fünfte im Bunde ist der wahre Erbe von Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Harry, Du wirst ihm etwas geben müssen, was er nicht mehr hat."

„Was ist es?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist Deine Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen. Wir haben Helene beauftragt, die Zeremonie durchzuführen. Es wird nicht sehr angenehm für Dich sein, aber wir müssen es tun. Nur der wahre Erbe von Slytherin wird auch das Erbe antreten können."

Harry nickte stumm. Parsel zu sprechen war eine Eigenschaft, die ihm zwar schon sehr geholfen, ihn aber immer mit Angst und Sorge erfüllt hatte. Oft hatte er sich gewünscht, es los zu werden, denn genau so, wie es ihm Angst machte, ängstigte es auch seine Mitschüler.

Hermine hatte den Kopf gehoben und stellte nun eine Frage:

„Ich dachte, der dunkle Lord hätte das Erbe angetreten? Er ist doch nicht der Erbe von Slytherin. Wie hat er das geschafft?"

„Der dunkle Lord hat aus gründen, die wir noch nicht kennen, Zugang zum alten Wissen erhalten. Allem Anschein nach hat es ihn vor dem drohenden Unheil bewahrt. Wir wollen mit Eurer Hilfe herausfinden, was Voldemort weiß. Gut, lasst mich weiter erzählen, wie Ihr vorgeht:

Wenn Ihr in dem Kreis zwischen dem Enganar mortiferum und den Riesenspinnen angekommen seid, schließt den Kreis wie wir es jetzt tun. Öffnet Euer inneres Auge, indem Ihr das Äußere schließt. Richtet Eure Gedanken auf den Fluch. Draco muss ein Räucherwerk aus Kräutern entzündet haben, die ich Euch noch geben werde. Solange es raucht, habt ihr Zeit, in die geschützte Zone zu gelangen. Alle Fünf sprecht diese Worte: 

_Go n_éirí an bóthar leat …, le cúnamh Dé!_

Danach soll Draco sagen:

_Póg mo thóin!"_

"Was heißt das?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie den Satz laut wiederholt hatten.

„Der erste Teil heißt: ‚dass ansteige der Weg mit dir, so Gott will'.  Nun ja, der zweite Teil ist etwas unanständig, den möchte ich nicht übersetzen." Llyr lächelte verlegen. „Die alten Druiden hatten einen etwas zweifelhaften Humor... Habt Ihr Euch den Spruch eingeprägt?"

Zuerst wollte Harry protestieren, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man einen Gälisch gesprochenen Zauber durch einfaches Wiederholen lernen konnte. Aber als er versuchte, sich an die Worte zu erinnern, flossen sie durch sein Gedächtnis, wie ein klarer Bach. Er war erstaunt.

„Ja!", sagte er langsam. „Eigenartig."

Llyr kramte aus seiner Kutte ein winziges Säckchen, das er Hermine in die Hand drückte. Als sie es öffnete, sah sie darin ein kleines Stückchen Kohle und ein noch kleineres Häufchen zerstoßener Kräuter. 

„Wie lange wird es halten?", fragte sie.

„Zwei bis drei Minuten. Vielleicht auch vier, aber nicht länger. Es reicht gerade, um ein Tor zu öffnen und in die geschützte Zone zu fliegen. Ihr müsst Euch beeilen."

Llyr drückte beiden die Hand. Es war ein seltsamer Händedruck, denn er war begleitet von einem fast hypnotisierenden Blich aus den stahlgrauen Augen des alten Druiden. Es war ein Abschied und eine eindringliche Ermahnung. Die beiden jungen Leute verstanden, was der Blick sagen wollte. ‚Seid vorsichtig und alles Glück mit Euch!' Stumm verabschiedete sich Llyr. Er sprach noch für einen kurzen Moment mit Henry und machte sich dann auf den Weg, zurück in die Druidenschule. 

Nach einem einfachen Lunch fand Harry endlich Gelegenheit, mit Sirius allein einen Spaziergang zu machen. Harry erzählte ihm von seinen Sorgen, und wie Henry es geschafft hatte, ihn von diesen Sorgen zu befreien. Sirius verstand wohl. Er bat um Verzeihung und versuchte Harry zu erklären, dass er in Helene eine wunderbare Frau gefunden hatte und dass sie die erste Frau seit fast fünfzehn Jahren war, die ihm so nahe gekommen war. Harry sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht zu rechtfertigen brauche. Er sei sein Pate, was aber nicht bedeute, dass er Harry gehörte. 

Der Nachmittag verging viel zu schnell. Henry hatte sich für den Abend noch einmal ein feines Menü überlegt. Ein Streichquartett spielte Stücke von Mozart, Schubert und Brahms. Ein besonders schönes Stück war eine Interpretation von Ralph Vaughan-Williams: ‚The Lark Ascending'. Harry wurde von solcher Schwermut und Süße zugleich gepackt, dass es ihn schauderte. 

„Das ist schöne Musik.", bemerkte er leise.

„Es ist Schubert, das Stück davor stammte von Brahms.", klärte ihn Henry auf. „Ich liebe diese Streichquartette."

„Sind das nicht alles Muggel-Komponisten?", fragte Hermine und es klang so, als würde die Musik nicht diese tiefen Gefühle in ihr auslösen, die Harry gerade empfand. Es klang – schnippisch. Henry lächelte gütig. Zu oft war er mit seiner Vorliebe für klassische Musik und Muggel-Komponisten auf Spott und Unverstand gestoßen.

„Doch, doch, meist sind es Muggel, die solch eine schöne Musik erfunden haben. Kompositionen kann man nicht zaubern, man muss sie fühlen. Ich kenne nur **_einen_** großen Zauberer, der auch ein begnadeter Komponist war: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, übrigens auch ein Bruder unseres Ordens."

„Von dem habe ich schon gehört.", sagte Harry. „Er ist sehr früh gestorben, nicht wahr?"

„Gestorben? Sicher. Aber nicht so früh. Er wurde zum Chef unseres Ordens gewählt. Da hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Komponieren. Das wäre den Muggel natürlich aufgefallen. Die Druiden damals haben kurzerhand ein kleines Schauspiel inszeniert und ihn sterben lassen. Für W.A., wie er dann nur noch genannt wurde, war das aber kein Problem. Ich habe noch einige Manuskripte von ihm, die niemals in der Muggelwelt veröffentlicht wurden, aber unter Druiden als die wahren Meisterwerke von W.A. gelten."

Als Harry abends im Bett lag, wusste er nicht, ob er sich auf Hogwarts freuen, oder traurig sein sollte, dass die schönen Tage auf Perpignans Place zu Ende waren. Eines war ihm jedoch klar geworden. Er hatte jetzt eine richtige Familie. Eine Familie aus Freunden, und das konnte eine viel bessere Familie sein, als eine, die aus hysterischen Tanten, cholerischen Onkels und nervigen Cousins bestand. 


	20. Des Erben Kraft

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 19: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Harry trifft alte Freunde und die staunen nicht schlecht. Aber er wird Schmerzen erleiden. Schreckliche Schmerzen...

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

19. Des Erben Kraft 

Der nächste Morgen stand ganz im Zeichen des Aufbruchs. Henry hatte seine Hausangestellten angewiesen, ein fürstliches Frühstück vorzubereiten. Harry war sehr schweigsam. Abschiedsschmerz machte sich in ihm breit. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren wie im Fluge vergangen, zumindest hatte er jetzt das Gefühl, wo der Abschied so nahe gekommen war. Nicht immer während der Ferien hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, oft hatte er unter der Last des Lernens gestöhnt, auch wenn Henry und seine Brüder sich alle Mühe gaben, es ihm so einfach, wie möglich zu machen. 

Harry fühlte sich mit Wissen vollgepumpt, dass er fast den Eindruck hatte, wie ein Luftballon zu platzen, wenn auch nur noch ein winziges Teil hinzugefügt würde. Aber er fühlte auch eine unendliche Dankbarkeit, dieses Wissen erlangt zu haben. Er spürte die Macht der Druiden immer deutlicher. Zwar wusste er noch nicht, woher sie kam, aber er ahnte, dass die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die Zeit, die sie sich für ihre Zauber nahmen, diese Macht erzeugte. Eine Macht, die schier unbeugbar war.

Nach dem Frühstück sah Henry seinem jungen Freund tief in die Augen und sagte:

„Du willst mit mir noch über eine Herzensangelegenheit sprechen. Was hältst Du davon, dass wir uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten?"

Im ersten Augenblick war Harry sehr verwundert. Was meinte Henry?

„Welche Herzensangelegenheit?", fragte er daher.

„Du hast einen Freund. Du kannst ihm gegenüber nicht so ehrlich sein, wie Du es wünschst..."

Henry meinte ganz offensichtlich Ron. Woher wusste Henry von seinen Problemen. Woher wusste Henry, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, mit Henry über genau dieses Problem zu sprechen? Konnte er in den Gedanken lesen? Ohne ein Wort stand Harry auf. Ein Blick genügte, um Henry zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit dem Spaziergang einverstanden war. Sie traten durch die hohe Hallentür hinaus in einen kalten, feuchten Januarmorgen. Obwohl Harry sich einen dicken Pullover übergestreift hatte, kroch die Kälte sofort unter seine Kleider. Automatisch beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, so dass Henry ihn etwas bremsen musste.

„Halt, halt, mein Junge. Ich kann nicht mehr so schnell.", lachte er auf.

„Mir ist kalt.", stöhnte Harry. 

„Ich verstehe.", brummte Henry. „Was hältst Du von dieser Muggelerfindung?"

Er zog ein silbern glänzendes Etui aus der Tasche und hielt es Harry hin. 

„Schieb es in die Tasche. Es ist so etwas wie ein kleiner Ofen. Ich habe es etwas verändert, so dass es auch ohne Kohle funktioniert."

Neugierig nahm Harry den silbernen Gegenstand in die Hand. Augenblicklich breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme um ihn herum aus.

„Das ist toll!", meinte er, nachdem er den Ofen in seine Tasche geschoben hatte. „Und was ist mit Dir? Du frierst jetzt oder?"

Henry lachte leise. 

„Mach Dir mal keine Sorge. Ich habe noch einen. Den anderen schenke ich Dir. Dort oben, in Hogwarts ist es manchmal lausig kalt, oder?"

„Nein. Sie haben super Heiz-Zauber entwickelt. Jetzt strahlen auch die Wände und die Fußböden Wärme aus. Nur im Herbst, oder im Frühjahr, wenn die Zauber noch nicht angewandt wurden oder schon entfernt wurden, dann ist es manchmal ziemlich kühl. Aber, weißt Du, wo er mir wirklich helfen wird?"

Henry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Beim Quidditch-Training!", rief Harry begeistert. „Was habe ich da schon gefroren!"

„Na, dann wist Du ihn ja gut brauchen können. Was wolltest Du mich wegen Ron Fragen?", änderte Henry unvermittelt das Thema. Sie hatten den Innenhof verlassen und bogen nun in den unbefestigten Weg ein, der vor dem Tor entlang führte. Schwarz ragten die laublosen Kastanien in den grauen Himmel. 

„Woher weißt Du, dass ich mit Dir darüber sprechen will?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Nun", antwortete Henry, „Ich weiß, dass Ron Dein Freund ist. Dein bester Freund. Andererseits weiß ich natürlich auch, dass Du durch einen Schwur gebunden bist, durch einen sehr strengen Schwur. Zum Dritten hat Hermine mir von Eurem Streit erzählt und ich denke mir, dass Du in einer Zwickmühle steckst. Dann ist mir in den letzten Tagen noch Dein fragender Blick aufgefallen, jedes Mal, wenn wir beide uns begegnet sind. Da meiner Meinung nach alle Fragen bis auf eben diese geklärt sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass Du mich genau das noch fragen möchtest. Nur Du weißt nicht, wie, habe ich recht?"

Harry schwieg ein paar Schritte lang verlegen. 

„Ja.", sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme. „Du hast in Allem recht. Ron ist mein bester Freund. Seit ich diesen komischen Traum mit Draco und dem Phoenix hatte, glaubt Ron, ich würde ihn wegen Malfoy im Stich lassen. Er wirft mir vor, dass ich seit Rumänien nicht mehr offen mit ihm spreche, dass ich ein Geheimnis vor ihm habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich ihm erzählen soll, denn alles, was ich sage ist gelogen, weil ich ihm die Wahrheit nicht sagen kann."

Das war förmlich aus Harry herausgesprudelt. Henry spürte den Druck, der auf Harrys Seele lastete. 

„Du möchtest Dich nach den Ferien mit ihm aussprechen, nicht wahr?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry nickte. 

„Gut.", sagte Henry fest. „Wir werden den Schwur etwas lockern müssen. Du darfst ihm folgendes sagen: Du bist Mitglied eines alten Zaubererordens geworden. Du wirst ihm gegenüber nur von dem ‚Orden' sprechen. Du sagst ihm, dass du bei Deinem Tode geschworen hast, niemandem, nicht einmal deinen nächsten Verwandten oder deinen besten Freunden gegenüber von dem Orden zu erzählen. Du sagst ihm, dass Du mit einem der Hohepriester über ihn gesprochen hast und eine Lockerung des Schwures nur für ihn erreicht hast.  Du bittest ihn, nicht weiter zu fragen und nimmst ihm den Schwur ab, niemandem etwas darüber zu erzählen. Bei nächster Gelegenheit wird er vor den Orden gebracht und seine Aufnahme geprüft. Meinst Du, damit gibt er sich zufrieden?"

„Du willst ihn wirklich aufnehmen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. 

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich muss natürlich prüfen, ob er einen Nutzen für unsere Gemeinschaft hat. Was kann er? Wie kann er unserer Idee helfen?"

„Aber, was kann ich denn?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. „Ich bin doch auch nur ein Schüler von Hogwarts!"

„Du Harry", sagte Henry freundlich, „Du bist für uns der Schlüssel zu Riddle. Reicht das nicht?"

Harry schwieg. Natürlich reichte das. Nur befürchtete er, dass die ihm übertragene Aufgabe seinen Mut und sein Können wiedereinmal bei weitem überstieg. Dann fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein, was er unbedingt fragen musste:

„Aber, der Schwur, den ich geleistet habe, er beruht doch auf einem Zauber?! Wenn ich Ron etwas erzähle, muss ich sterben!"

„Ich habe daran gedacht.", sagte Henry langsam. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Sobald Ihr im Auto sitzt, werde ich direkt hinunter gehen und den entsprechenden Zauber durchführen."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Nachdem sie eine Runde um das Anwesen gegangen waren, begab sich Harry auf sein Zimmer und packte die wenigen, noch nicht im Koffer verstauten Sachen zusammen. Er trug das Gepäck in die Eingangshalle und stellte es neben die Tasche und den Koffer von Hermine. Oben drauf platzierte er den leeren Käfig von Hedwig, die noch nicht von ihrem letzten Streifzug zurückgekehrt war. 

Wenige Minuten später hatten sich alle verabschiedet. Harry saß mit Helene Baumann, Remus Lupin und Hermine im Fond des alten Bentley. Sie ließen sich von Arthur Tee und Gebäck reichen. Schweigend betrachtete Harry die vorüberstreichende Landschaft. Versuche von Hermine, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, scheiterten bereits im Ansatz. Harry brachte nur ein unwilliges Brummen hervor und starrte weiter, ohne auch nur einen Moment lang auszusehen in die graue, winterliche Landschaft. Erst als die Wälder dicht an die Straße heran rückten und keinen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Ferne mehr erlaubten, wandte er den Kopf den Anderen zu, ohne sich jedoch an der ohnehin schleppenden Unterhaltung zu beteiligen. 

Nach zweidreiviertel Stunden durchfuhren sie Hogsmead und kurvten die enge, gewundene Straße hinauf zum Schloss. Bald hatten sie die letzte Kurve hinter sich, der Wald brach auf und die Türme und Zinnen des alten, gotischen Bauwerks von Hogwarts kamen zum Vorschein. 

Harry blickte auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich nicht uneingeschränkt freute, als er das ehrwürdige Gebäude erblickte. Die Ferien, die er hinter sich hatte, waren aufregend und schön gewesen. Das, was er in den Ferien lernte, hatte ihm eine gehörige Portion Selbstbewusstsein und Zugehörigkeitsgefühl gegeben. Hier, in Hogwarts war er wieder der Schüler, genannt Harry Potter, der mit der blitzförmigen Narbe, aber dennoch der Schüler Potter. Hier war er nur einer von vielen, hatte Freunde, aber auch Feinde. 

Er hatte außerdem keinerlei Vorstellung, was die nächsten Wochen für ihn bereit hielten. Was war mit Draco? Was mit Professor Snape? Wie sollte er Ron gegenüber stehen? Würde er ihn angrinsen, ‚Du Doofmann!' sagen und die Hand zum Gruß ausstrecken? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr skeptisch, als der Wagen von der Straße in den Weg einbog, der zum Portal des Schlosses hinaufführte. 

Oben angekommen, hielt der Wagen. Arthur öffnete den Verschlag von innen, stieg aus und hielt die Türe auf. Harry blieb sitzen, bis alle anderen den Wagen verlassen hatten, dann griff er nach seinem Koffer, seiner Tasche und dem Käfig. Als seine Füße den Schotterboden vor der großen Treppe berührten, sagte Arthur:

„Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf Hogwarts wünsche ich Ihnen, Master Potter. Ich hoffe, Sie besuchen uns wieder im Sommer."

Harry sah auf und blickte in das steinalte Gesicht des Butlers. 

„Danke, Arthur. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore erlaubt, dass ich statt zu den Dursleys zu Henry fahren darf. Ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen."

Er stellte den Käfig ab und reichte Arthur die Hand. Dieser nahm sie und drückte sie mit beiden Händen. Ein letzter stummer Blick, dann hob Harry seinen Käfig hoch und stieg die Treppe hinauf. 

In der Halle war bereits wieder reges Treiben. Der Hogwarts-Express hatte schon am Vortag eine Menge Schüler in das Schloss geschwemmt. Heute Abend würden die restlichen Schüler aus London anreisen. Harry blieb kurz stehen, schaute zurück zur Eingangstüre und zog die Luft durch seine Nase. Es war ein scheußlich muffiger Geruch, der ihm so vertraut entgegenschlug. Es war der Muff von vielen hundert Jahren Schulbetrieb, von Tausenden von Schülern die ihren Mief in diesen Räumen gelassen hatten. Und doch war es der Geruch von Freiheit, einer Freiheit, die Harry erst im Alter von elf Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. 

Dieser Geruch fiel Harry zum ersten mal in seinem Leben in aller Deutlichkeit auf. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sich so oft an der frischen Luft befunden, wie noch niemals in all den Jahren zuvor. Nach dem nach Staub und alten Lumpen stinkenden und dunklen Verschlag unter der Treppe im Hause Dursley war ihm diese Halle und der Duft von Hogwarts wie der Himmel vorgekommen. All das ging durch Harrys Kopf, als er hinter sich jemanden seinen Namen sagen hörte.

„Potter! Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass Sie sich wieder in diese Mauern trauen, nachdem Sie sich diese Frechheit in der Prüfung geleistet haben. Freuen Sie sich auf die erste Stunde!" 

Ein eisiger Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. Diese schneidend kalte Stimme gehörte Professor Severus Snape. Langsam drehte Harry sich um. Er sah Snape gerade in die Augen und sein Blick zeigte alle Abneigung, die er jemals für Snape empfunden hatte. Nein. Er würde sich nicht mehr von Snape verunsichern lassen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Harry Potter war Druide. Er war ein Druide mit einer besonderen Aufgabe. Professor Snape war dagegen nur ein Lehrer, ein Lehrer, der es nötig hatte, Bestätigung zu finden, indem er ekelhaft zu Schülern war.  Was für ein bedauerlicher Wicht.

„Ach Professor Snape!", sagte Harry mit freundlicher Stimme. „Auf diesen Augenblick haben Sie sich während der ganzen Ferien gefreut, nicht wahr? Schade, dass es so misslungen ist."

Harry sah an Snape vorbei und erblickte Remus und Helene, die hinter Snape am Fuß der weiten geschwungenen Treppe stehen geblieben waren und zu ihnen herüber schauten. Remus nickte breit grinsend.

„Mir scheint, Sie bilden sich auf ihre neuen Freunde ziemlich viel ein, Potter!", zischte Snape. Zornige Blitze schossen aus seinen schwarzen Augen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie hier in Hogwarts sind, Potter. Hier sind Sie nur Schüler und Sie werden große Probleme bekommen, wenn Sie der Lehrerschaft nicht den nötigen Respekt zukommen lassen. Merken Sie sich das, Potter!"

„Es scheint, mein lieber Snape, dass Sie vergessen haben, dass man auch Schüler mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt.", sagte Remus leise. Er war hinter Snape getreten. Dieser fuhr wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herum und starrte entgeistert in Remus immer noch grinsendes Gesicht.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Solches Gesindel wie Sie wird hier in diesen Mauern nicht geduldet. Verschwinden Sie!"

„Dumbledore hat Sie nicht unterrichtet?", sagte Remus mitleidig lächelnd. „Das sollte Ihnen zu denken geben, mein lieber Severus."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Snape misstrauisch. „Doch nicht etwa, dass Sie wieder Lehrer an dieser Schule werden! Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."

„Nein. Ich werde Harry helfen, **_Ihr_** Haus zu retten. Sie **_selber_** scheinen nicht in der Lage zu sein, etwas für das Haus Slytherin zu tun. Sie sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Schuldzuweisungen vorzunehmen."

Snapes Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Hasserfüllt starrte er Remus Lupin an. 

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie von hier verschwinden, Lupin!", flüsterte er. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stampfte zornig davon.

„Harry, Du erstaunst mich!", sagte Remus anerkennend. „Ich dachte immer, Snape wäre ein Angstgegner für Dich."

Harry lächelte.

„Danke, dass Du mir geholfen hast, Remus. Nein, vor Snape habe ich keine Angst mehr. Ich habe erlebt, wie Neville mit ihm fertig geworden ist. Es war unglaublich, aber seitdem hat Neville seine Ruhe vor Snape. Dank Helene..."

Remus drehte sich um und sah Helene, die inzwischen näher gekommen war, verblüfft an. 

„Du schaffst das, wofür ich ein ganzes Leben brauchen würde? Wie hast Du das gemacht?"

„Ach", antwortete Helene verlegen. „Ich habe nichts gemacht, nur, Neville machte einen so unglücklichen Eindruck. Ich habe ihm einen Trank gebraut, mit dem er ein wenig mehr Mut bekommen sollte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er gleich ein ganzes Glas davon trinkt. Die Wirkung war wirklich umwerfend."

„Das hast Du gut gemacht.", sagte Remus anerkennend. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, nahm seine Tasche auf und wandte sich zur Treppe. Harry atmete auf. Es war schön für ihn, unter den Erwachsenen Freunde zu haben, die einem halfen. Fast beschwingt stieg er die vielen Stufen hinauf, sprang über die magische Wechselstufe und schwenkte in den Gang hinein, der zum Haus der Gryffindors führte. Am Portrait der Fetten Lady flötete er ihr das Passwort zu und stieg durch das Loch, welches das zurückschwingende Gemälde frei gab, in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Er war wieder zu Hause.

Nach und nach tröpfelten auch die letzten Schüler ein. Ron war einer der letzten, die den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Harry hatte sich einen Sessel an das Feuer gezogen es sich dort bequem gemach und seine Füße auf den Ständer mit Holzscheiten gelegt. So harrte er zwei Stunden aus und starrte, in Erwartung seines Freundes auf die Öffnung in der Wand, die sich in fast regelmäßigen Abständen auftat und einen oder mehrere Schüler zugleich hereinließ. Es gab ein freudiges Hallo, wenn Freunde sich nach den Ferien wieder trafen. Auch Harry wurde gegrüßt, mal etwas beiläufig, oft aber sehr herzlich. Er aber hob nur die Hand, lächelte unverbindlich und versank danach sofort wieder in brütendes Schweigen. 

Er hatte Angst. Es war keine Angst, die er kannte, Angst vor Spinnen, Fallen oder vor Voldemort. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er Angst hatte, aber er spürte in seiner Magengegend ein unbestimmtes und sehr unangenehmes Drücken, ein Ziehen, das fast an Übelkeit grenzte. Er hörte die unbekümmerte Fröhlichkeit um sich herum wie aus weiter Ferne, aber sie war doch aufdringlich genug, um ihn immer wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und langsam aber sicher in Verbindung mit seiner Angst eine undefinierbare Gereiztheit zu erzeugen.

Hermine, die sich eine Weile zurückgezogen hatte, um, wie sie sagte, sich frisch zu machen – meine Güte, jetzt spinnt sie schon genau so herum wie eine erwachsene Frau, schoss ihm durch den Kopf – bemerkte sein dumpfes Grübeln, als sie wieder aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal kam. Sie ging zu im hinüber, stellte sich neben den Sessel und sagte, indem sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte:

„Was ist los, Harry? Geht es Dir nicht gut?"

„Ach lass mich!", knurrte er unwirsch und schob ihre Hand weg. Just in dem Augenblick schwang das Portrait zurück und ein roter Haarschopf wurde in der Öffnung sichtbar. Ron kam herein. Er zerrte seinen dicken und nur noch von ledernen Gürteln zusammengehaltenen Koffer rückwärts gehend durch das Loch, stellte ihn schwer atmend auf der anderen Seite ab, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry. Harrys Blick haftete auf Ron. Der Blick war fragend, unsicher und auch ein wenig zornig, weil Harry in diesem Augenblick seine Angst erkannte und wusste, dass das seltsame Unwohlsein genau jetzt seinen Höhepunkt fand.

Ron war sichtlich irritiert. Er starrte Harry an, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, hob die Hand zum Gruß und brachte dann doch ein paar Worte über die Lippen.

„Hallo Harry.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Dann lächelte er und sprudelte los. „Hilfst Du mir mit dem Koffer? Das Ding ist saumäßig schwer.  Ma hat mir noch ein Geschenk für Dich mitgegeben! Der übliche Pullover und Plätzchen."

Harry war perplex. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Dann machte sich plötzlich eine unendliche Erleichterung in im breit.

„Klar!", rief er fast. „Packst Du vorne an und ich hinten? Mensch Ron ich freu mich..."

Gemeinsam hoben die das alte Ungetüm an den Ledergürteln, wuchteten es die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf, ließen es in dem Gang zwischen ihren Betten fallen und hockten sich nebeneinander auf Rons Schlafstelle. 

„Das war das erste mal, dass Du nach Hause gefahren bist.", sagte Harry. „Wie war es denn da? Hast Du ein schönes Weihnachten gehabt?"

„Es war toll.", antwortete Ron und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Weißt Du, seit Fred und George mit den Scherzartikeln richtig Geld verdienen und einiges Zuhause abliefern, geht es uns richtig gut. Pa hat das Haus repariert, Ma hat sich neue Vorhänge genäht und zu Weihnachten gab es Gans und wir hatten einen richtigen Tannenbaum, nicht nur so ein trauriges Gesteck. Wir haben richtig Weihnachten gefeiert!"

Ron klemmte seine Hände zwischen die Knie. Er sah Harry mit leuchtendem Gesicht an.

„Wie war es bei Dir?", fragte er. „Hast Du Sirius gesehen?"

Harry sah ihn an und überlegte.

„Ich muss Dir etwas sagen, Ron."

Rons Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, ich glaube, ich war vor den Ferien ziemlich ungerecht zu Dir. Du glaubst nicht, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich Deinen Brief bekommen habe. Du bist ein richtiger Freund, weil Du es mir nicht übel genommen hast. Ich sag auch nichts mehr wegen Malfoy. Es ist Dein Ding. Geht mich nichts an. Okay?"

„Das ist es nicht, Ron. Ich muss Dir etwas sagen, weil Du mich verstehen sollst. Weißt Du, ich durfte Dir nichts sagen, wie es mich mein Leben gekostet hätte. Ich musste schwören, zu niemandem zu sprechen, nicht einmal zu Dir oder Sirius. Es ist mir höllisch schwer gefallen, es nicht laut hinaus zu schreien, verstehst Du?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich bin Mitglied eines alten Zaubererordens geworden. Das hat mich vor Voldemort gerettet, als er im Herbst hinter mir her war. Es sind mächtige Leute, die mich aufgenommen und beschützt haben. Ich musste bei meinem Leben schwören, niemandem etwas zu erzählen und der Schwur ist mit einem Zauber gefestigt worden."

„Du bist in einen Geheimbund eingetreten? Dann ist dieser Henry also auch...", fragte Ron gespannt. „Kann ich da auch rein?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe mit Henry gesprochen, und er möchte Dich in den nächsten Ferien näher kennen lernen. Du musst mir versprechen, keine Fragen zu stellen. Es muss Dir genügen zu wissen, was mit mir ist. Mehr darf ich Dir nicht sagen."

„Mann ist das spannend!", rief Ron. „Das muss ich Fred und George erzählen! Die platzen vor Neid!"

„Ron, bitte! Bitte behalte es für Dich. Du musst mir schwören, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Es könnte mich das Leben kosten."

Erschrocken starrte Ron  ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Ich werde meinen Mund halten. Das schwöre ich Dir."

Harry ließ einen Seufzer entweichen. Er richtete sich auf.

„Ich muss Dir noch etwas sagen, Ron. Malfoy ist der Erbe von Slytherin. Ich habe etwas, was ihm gehört. Ich kann Parsel und das steht nicht mir, sondern ihm zu. Voldemort hat es den Slytherins gestohlen und ich muss es ihm zurück geben. Heute Abend. Dann ist das Haus Slytherin gerettet. Malfoy muss mir dafür helfen, das Tagebuch von Slytherin zu finden. Darin finden wir einen Weg, Voldemort zu besiegen."

„Mann, ich fasse es nicht.", rief Ron und schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Ich Trottel mach einen auf eifersüchtig und verpasse fast die spannendste Geschichte meines Lebens. Harry, Du darfst Idiot zu mir sagen!"

„Idiot!"

„Danke.", sagte Ron grinsend. „Jetzt geht es mir besser. Wieso ist das Haus Slytherin gerettet, wenn Malfoy wieder parseln kann? Kann er dann besondere Zauber oder was?"

„Nein, besonders gut Zaubern kann er dann auch nicht. Aber es gibt wieder einen echten Slytherin. Nicht nur so einen Krüppel. Weißt Du, mit dem Zauberstab ist das Letzte kaputt gegangen, was das Haus Slytherin am Leben erhalten hat. Es gab keinen echten Slytherin mehr, seit seine Mutter oder sein Großvater um das Parseln gebracht wurde. Nur der Zauberstab, von dem keiner außer Voldemort etwas wusste, hat bewirkt, dass Es immer noch Slytherins gibt."

„Warum ist Voldemort nur nicht auf die Idee gekommen, den Zauberstab schon vor vierzig Jahren kaputt zu machen. Dann hätten wir heute keinen Ärger mit den Slytherins!"

„Ich glaube nicht, Ron. Stell Dir vor, Malfoy wäre ein Gryffindor geworden!" Harry lachte kurz auf, bevor sein Blick plötzlich wieder sehr ernst wurde.

„Nein, Ron", fuhr er fort. „Es gab etwas, was Voldemort gehindert hat. Was wäre der vermeintliche Erbe von Slytherin, für den er sich ja gerne hielt, wenn er kein Haus Slytherin mehr hätte? Ein Nichts!"

„Gut", meinte Ron nachdenklich, „wäre das nicht eine Art, ihn zu besiegen?"

„Er ist zu mächtig, als dass man ihn damit auch nur kitzeln könnte. Die Leute aus... aus dem Geheimbund, wie Du ihn vorhin nanntest, wollen erst herausfinden, welche Zauber Slytherin beherrschte, und was davon Voldemort herausgefunden hat, als er das Buch Slytherin entdeckt hat. Und dazu müssen wir das Buch Slytherin finden."

„Aber, wenn es Voldemort gefunden hat, dann hat er es doch?"

„Nein.", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Sie vermuten, dass er nur einen kleinen Teil davon gefunden hat. Sonst hätte er den Geheimbund schon längst angegriffen. Weißt Du, sie sind sehr mächtige Zauberer und Slytherin ..." Harry brach ab. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er Ron erzählen durfte. Als er den Namen Slytherin erwähnte, fühlte er eine dumpf aufsteigende Angst.

„Du jetzt auch?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Bist Du jetzt auch ein mächtiger Zauberer?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, keine Sorge Ron. Da muss ich noch ganz schön viel lernen."

Harry und Ron unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Sie packten währenddessen ihre Sachen in die Spinde. Harry probierte den neuen Pullover an und stellte fest, das er wie alle anderen vorher auch wie maßgeschneidert saß. Er war ein wenig poppig in der Farbgebung, aber gerade das gefiel Harry. Ron ließ wiedereinmal den Spruch hören, dass er sich auch einmal einen so schönen Pullover von seiner Muter wünschte. Er bekam immer nur Pullover, die aus Sonderangebotswolle gestrickt waren, und daher nicht immer Rons Farbvorstellungen entsprach. Sie hatte diese Angewohnheit nicht abgewöhnt, obgleich sich die wirtschaftliche Lage der Familie in den letzten Monaten entscheidend verbessert hatte. 

Nach dem Abendessen trat Magister Baumann an den Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und sagte leise:

„Kommst Du bitte um acht in den Keller für Zaubertränke? Draco und ich werden dort auf Dich warten."

Harry nickte. 

„Ich werde da sein.", sagte er.

„Gut.", sagte sie. „Ich muss mit Draco noch ein paar Dinge vorbereiten, vor allen Dingen muss ich ihm noch genau erzählen, was wir machen."

Magister Baumann lächelte ihn an und ging zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Sie nickte Malfoy zu, der daraufhin sofort aufstand und ihr folgte.

„Du?", fragte Lavender und sah Harry neugierig an. „Sie duzt Dich?"

„Hat sie das?", fragte Harry unbeteiligt. Gerade wollte er etwas zu Ron sagen, da hörte er wieder Lavenders Stimme.

„Was macht ihr denn schönes mit Malfoy? Schmusibusi?"

„Zu dritt?!", kicherte Parvati.

„Das geht Euch gar nichts an.", brummte Harry ärgerlich. „Wir arbeiten!"

„Komm, erzähl schon.", sagte Seamus „Was ist los mit Dir und Malfoy? Ihr habt ja vor den Ferien schon so oft zusammen gesteckt. Seid Ihr jetzt etwa Freunde geworden?"

„Bestimmt nicht!", fauchte Ron. „Sie versuchen Slytherin zu retten!"

„Slytherin retten?" rief Lavender entrüstet. Was hast Du mit Slytherin zu tun?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Er schickte nur einen finsteren Blick zu ihr hinüber.

„Ist doch klar!", vernahm er Parvatis heisere Stimme. „Er ist der Erbe von Slytherin. Er hat doch die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet."

„Seid ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden?", ereiferte sich Ron. Harry legte seine Hand auf Ron Arm.

„Lass sie Ron. Solange sie etwas zu spekulieren haben, gehen sie uns anderweitig nicht auf die Nerven. Komm wir gehen."

Er stand auf  und verließ des Speisesaal. Ron stolperte hinterher. An der Treppe, die in den Keller führte, blieb Harry stehen. 

„Tut mir leid, Ron, aber ich muss allein da hinunter. Sei mir nicht böse."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war unsicher, was er antworten sollte. Schließlich murmelte er ein „Ist schon Ok.", versuchte zu lächeln und stieg die Stufen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Harry sah ihm nach. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, seinen Freund schon wieder wegschicken zu müssen. Er ärgerte sich, dass sein Schwur sich immer wieder und vor allen Dingen an den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten zwischen ihn und Ron stellte. 

Er wandte sich ab und lief die gewundene Treppe in das Untergeschoss hinunter. Seine Schritte hallten in dem düsteren Gang, der in mehreren Windungen und an einigen eisenbeschlagenen Türen entlang immer tiefer unter das Schloss führte. 

Die Tür zum Labor war verschlossen. Harry klopfte. Von drinnen war ein dumpfer Ruf zu hören.

„Einen Augenblick, Harry, wir sind gleich so weit."

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Helene Baumann die Tür und winkte Harry herein. Der Raum war vollkommen verändert. Die Labortische waren in einer Ecke des Gewölbes aufgestapelt und aneinander gerückt worden, so dass eine große freie Fläche entstanden war. In der Mitte dieser Fläche stand der Tisch, an dem Snape über viele Jahre hinweg gesessen und seine Experimente durchgeführt hatte. Harry erkannte ihn daran, dass unter dem weißen Leinentuch die verbrannte Seite eines Tischbeines hervorsah. Das Tischbein war das Ergebnis eines schiefgegangenen Experimentes, bei dem der Kessel eines Schülers am Nachbartisch explodiert und den Fußboden in Brand gesetzt hatte. Zwar war das Feuer schnell gelöscht worden, aber es hatte gereicht, dass die Flammen auf den Lehrertisch übergegriffen und ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten.

Auf den Tisch hatte Helene eine Schale mit Räucherwerk und zwei Öllampen gestellt, die mit ihrer seltsam bläulichen Flamme den Rauch in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchten. Die Luft war von einem schweren und fast betäubenden Duft durchzogen. Auf der einen Seite des Tisches standen zwei mit Armlehnen versehene Stühle, Rücken an Rücken. Draco Malfoy saß auf einem dieser Stühle, eigenartig bleich und mit abwesendem Blick aus leicht glasig wirkenden Augen.

Harry sah sich um. Dann fragte er Helene:

„Hast Du ihn hypnotisiert?"

Helene schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich musste ihn ein wenig vorbereiten.", sagte sie freundlich, „Es ist fast so etwas, wie eine Operation und er musste seinen Geist öffnen."

„Ich kriege noch alles mit.", hörte Harry plötzlich Draco sagen. Draco hatte seinen Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Seine Augen starrten ihn so durchdringend an, dass Harry ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Aber Dracos Blick war nicht, wie gewöhnlich voller Hass, sondern sie strahlten eine Stärke und Ruhe aus, wie Harry sie selten bei einem Menschen gesehen und niemals bei diesem dünnhäutigen und fahlen Slytherin erwartet hatte. 

„Hallo Draco.", grüßte Harry verlegen.

„Würdest Du Dich bitte auf den anderen Stuhl setzen, Harry?", fragte Helene und wies mit einer Hand auf den noch freien Stuhl hinter Draco. Harry ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. 

„Ich wusste, dass uns etwas ganz besonderes verbindet.", flüsterte Draco, als er Harrys Rücken an seinem spürte. „Ich begreife auch langsam, warum wir immer gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Du hast etwas, das mir gehört."

„Aber...ich konnte nichts dafür!", verteidigte sich Harry. 

„Ich weiß.", sagte Draco. „Vor dem heutigen Tag wusste ich es aber nicht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das Parsel mir zusteht. Ich wusste nur, dass ich Dich hasse."

„Hasst Du mich immer noch?", fragte Harry mit belegter Stimme. 

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Draco. „Vielleicht gibt es in ein paar Minuten keinen Grund mehr dafür. Vielleicht ist es aber auch so tief in mir drinnen, dass ich nicht anders kann."

„Sicher, wir werden nie Freunde werden. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass wir uns dann wenigstens in Ruhe lassen. Mich nervt es fürchterlich, ständig darauf aufzupassen, ob ein Malfoy plötzlich hinter mir steht und irgendwelche blöden Sprüche loslässt."

Draco lachte kurz und trocken auf.

„Mal sehen.", sagte er. „Es hat unheimlichen Spaß gemacht, Dein blödes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich einen passenden Spruch hatte. Aber vielleicht schließen wir erst einmal so etwas, wie einen Waffenstillstand. Immerhin tust Du etwas für mich, das ich niemals für Dich getan hätte. Das finde ich gut."

„So ihr Zwei, wir können gleich beginnen.", meldete sich Helene, die während der kurzen Unterhaltung von Harry und Draco ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche geholt und es auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Ich bitte Euch, eure Rivalität einmal für eine halbe Stunde ruhen zu lassen. Wir müssen uns konzentrieren. Harry?"

Harry wandte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Wir, das heißt Draco und ich haben ein kleines Vorbereitungsritual hinter uns gebracht. Ich musste seinen Geist öffnen, wie ich vorhin schon gesagt hatte. Außerdem wollte ich ihm erst einmal alles erzählen,  was für ihn wichtig ist. 

Das, was jetzt folgt, ist ein sehr schwerwiegender Eingriff. Du wirst das Gefühl haben, zerrissen zu werden. Es ist ein Schmerz, den ich nicht betäuben kann, denn er kommt nicht aus Deinem Körper, sondern aus Deiner Seele. Wenn das Ritual angefangen wurde, muss es zuende gebracht werden. Jeder Abbruch hat fatale Folgen für Dich. Er kann Dich Deine Seele kosten. Ich bitte Dich in Henrys Namen: Halte es aus."

Harry schluckte. 

„Wird es sehr wehtun?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sich dieser Schmerz anfühlt, denn ich habe ihn noch nie verspürt. Aber dieses Buch enthält Hinweise darauf und ich wollte Dich vorher darüber informieren. Bist Du mit der Prozedur einverstanden?"

Harry schwieg. Jetzt konnte er noch zurück. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, Schmerzen auszuhalten. Und erst recht nicht für Draco Malfoy. Auf der anderen Seite stand aber Henry Perpignan. Llyr und Putty Cedor, Sirius und Remus tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Sie standen für eine große Familie, für eine unübersehbare Schar wertvoller Freunde. Würde er einem von Ihnen jemals wieder in das Gesicht sehen können, wenn er jetzt versagte.

Harry holte tief Luft und ließ sie durch die geschlossenen Zähne entweichen. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören.

„Musst Du noch einmal parseln, bevor Du es nicht mehr kannst?", fragte Draco hinter ihm. „Nun mach schon, entscheide Dich! Ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit!"

„Ja...Nein! Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir Parsel nie Spaß gemacht hat. Erinnere Dich an das zweite Schuljahr. Ich weiß noch zu gut, was für eine Panik das ausgelöst hat." Dann wandte Harry sich wieder Helene zu. „Ist Okay, ich bin bereit."

„Das freut mich, Harry.", sagte Helene. „Bitte verstehe es nicht falsch, aber ich muss Deine Hände und Füße am Stuhl festbinden. Es ist zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Solltest Du aufspringen, geht die Prozedur schief und die Folgen..."

„Bitte", antwortete Harry, „ich habe damit kein Problem. Fangen wir an, dann haben wir es schneller hinter uns."

Helene sah in noch einmal prüfend an. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche, die unter dem Tisch an ein Tischbein gelehnt stand und holte vier breite Gurte heraus. Sie kniete vor Harry nieder und schlag je einen der Gurte um Harrys Bein und das Stuhlbein. Harry sah auf ihren Scheitel hinunter. Trotz des betörenden Duftes des Räucherwerks strömte von ihr ein angenehmer leiser Geruch nach Schweiß auf und nistete sich in seinen Gedanken ein. Er nahm ihre Weiblichkeit wahr, deutlicher als er jemals die Nähe einer Frau gespürt hatte.

Vorsichtig zog sie das Ende durch die Schnalle, bis Harry spürte, dass er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ein Gefühl der Panik flammte in ihm auf. Er bewegte die Füße, aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Beine vom Stuhlbein zu lösen. Noch während er mit dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit kämpfte, hatte sie bereits seine Handgelenke an die Armlehnen gefesselt. Harry sah in Ihr Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Es wird vorbei gehen, Harry.", sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. „Denke immer daran, es wird vorbei gehen."

Helene stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Sie öffnete das Buch und begann darin zu blättern. Es sah aus wie eines der Bücher, die Harry in Henrys Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Szene im Labor unter Perpignans Place. Henry hatte eine Formel aus einem solchen Buch vorgelesen, als er Harry und Hermine den Schwur abnahm, niemandem außerhalb des Ordens von den Druiden zu erzählen.

„Ich werde zuerst einen Zauber ausführen, der Euch in die Lage versetzen wird, alles zu verstehen, was ich sage.", erklärte Helene, nachdem Sie die gesuchte Seite gefunden und glatt gestrichen hatte. Sie hob beide Hände, die Handflächen nach oben gerichtet und begann, Worte aus dem Buch vorzulesen. Diese Worte waren Harry vollkommen fremd, sie klangen nicht einmal nach der Sprache, die Henry bei seinen Beschwörungen verwandt hatte. Aber kaum waren sie verklungen, wusste Harry, dass er sie verstanden hatte:

„Bei den Geistern der Quellen,

Bei den Kräften der Winde,

Bei der großen Mutter Erde,

die uns nährt und trägt

Nach dem Willen aller Götter

Wirst Du, Draco und Du, Harry

Verstehen."

Während sie sprach, verfinsterte sich das Licht im Labor. Die bläulich leuchtenden Öllichter flackerten. Sie verloschen fast und es war schon das Zischen des Dochtes zu hören, als sie plötzlich wieder aufflammten. Das Licht, das sie jetzt jedoch verstrahlten war nicht sichtbar. Es leuchteten nur die Personen und Gegenstände im Raum und es leuchtete das Buch, das sein Licht in Helenes Gesicht warf und es unheimlich erstrahlen ließ.

Harry fühlte nichts. Kein Schmerz, nicht einmal ein leises Kribbeln störte sein Wohlbefinden. Er dachte über die Worte nach, die er so fremd gehört und die er trotzdem verstanden hatte. Er war so mit den Worten beschäftigt, dass er nicht hörte, wie Helene weitersprach. Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr. 

„...gib ihm die Kraft...

...es steht ihm zu...

...erstarke..."

Noch ehe Harry begriff, dass die eigentliche Zeremonie begonnen hatte fühlte er plötzlich, dass sein Kopf anschwoll. Nicht sein äußerer, durch den Schädelknochen gehaltener Kopf, sein innerer, sein Gehirn, sein Ich schwoll an, wurde größer, größer, wuchs über den begrenzten Raum hinaus, drängte durch Mund, Nase, Ohren und Augen, blähte seine Stirn und ließ seinen Kopf in einem unendlichen, plötzlichen Schmerz explodieren. Wie ein sich öffnender Reißverschluss zog der Schmerz von seiner Stirn bis in den Nacken. Der Schädel klaffte auf und setzte sein Gehirn frei, das herausquoll und weiterwuchs. Seine Augen schossen aus den Höhlen. Er riss den Mund auf und ließ die Luft, die er in der ersten Panik in seine Lungen gepresst hatte, in einem unmenschlich lauten Schrei entweichen. 

Als die Lungen leer waren, riss er neue Luft in sich hinein, pumpte die Lungen bis zum Platzen voll und schrie wieder, als wolle er mit dem Schrei den Schmerz hinausschleudern. Wund und bloß fühlte er das Gehirn da liegen. Brennende Nadeln fuhren in sein Bewusstsein. Dann riss auch das Gehirn auf und entleerte sich vollends. Wie an einer Zange wurde etwas herausgezogen. Gnadenlos endgültig entriss ihm der Zauber die Gabe der Schlangensprache und ließ eine schmerzende, offene Wunde und ein unheimliches Gefühl der Leere in seinem Kopf zurück. Mit dem letzten Zug der Zange schwand das Parsel endgültig aus ihm. Endlich schwand sein Bewusstsein und erlöste ihn von dem Schmerz.


	21. In der Höhle des Löwen

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 19: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Harry trifft alte Freunde und die staunen nicht schlecht. Aber er wird Schmerzen erleiden. Schreckliche Schmerzen...

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

20. In der Höhle des Löwen 

Harry wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Unbewusst spürte er einen Menschen in seiner Nähe. Irgendetwas zog ihn nachdrücklich aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit an das Ufer. 

„Er hat sich bewegt!", rief eine Stimme, die Harry vertraut erschien. Er schlug die Augen auf und starrte in ein Gesicht voller Sommersprossen, aus dem blaue Augen freundlich unter einen roten Haarschopf auf ihn hinabsahen. Ron Weasley saß neben dem Bett, in dem sich Harry wiederfand. Ron griff, als er das Gefühl hatte, von Harry erkannt zu werden, nach dessen Hand.

Eine wohltuende Wärme ging von seiner Hand aus. Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Finger. Sie waren fast gefühllos. Langsam bekam er wieder Gewalt über seinen Körper. Er schloss die Hand um die von Ron, suchte dessen Blick und entspannte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Der irrsinnige Schmerz, der ihn gerade noch durchschossen hatte, war wie von Geisterhand weggewischt, gerade so als wäre er nie da gewesen. Harry fühlte vorsichtig mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Kopf. Die Stelle, von der er meinte, sie sei ihm weggesprengt worden, fühlte sich etwas taub, aber durchaus noch vorhanden und unversehrt an.

Ein eigenartig leeres Gefühl schien sich an einer nicht näher lokalisierbaren Stelle in seinem Gehirn ausgebreitet zu haben. Das musste das Parsel gewesen, das nun nicht mehr Teil seines Ichs war. Harry trauerte dieser Eigenschaft nicht nach, denn sie hatte ihm enormen Ärger eingebracht. Sie war bei Draco Malfoy viel besser aufgehoben, denn dieser hatte nur Freunde, die selber sehr unangenehm und widerlich waren. Da machte eine schlechte Eigenschaft nichts kaputt, im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich stieg Dracos Ansehen im Kreis seiner Getreuen.

Harry musste grinsen. Dann nahm er wieder Rons Gesicht wahr. Er sah die tiefe Sorge, die sich als Falte zwischen die roten Augenbrauen eingegraben hatte. 

„Ron.", murmelte er. Zu einer lauten Äußerung fühlte er sich nicht fähig. „Du bist da."

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin so froh, dass Du wieder wach bist. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Es sah sehr schlimm mit Dir aus."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry. Mühsam hob er seinen Kopf und schaute nach links und nach rechts. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Die schläft.", sagte Ron und zeigte auf einen Stuhl hinter sich, auf dem Hermine in unbequemer Stellung zusammengesunken war. „Wir haben uns abgelöst. Jetzt ist sie daran zu schlafen."

Harry ließ sich zurückfallen. Er starrte die Decke an. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass es höllisch weh tat. Ich hatte ein Gefühl, als ob mir mein Gehirn herausgerissen würde."

„Ich weiß es nicht genau.", antwortete Ron. „Hermine hat mich geholt und gesagt, dass es Dir nicht gut geht. Dann erzählte sie, dass Du Malfoy das Parseln gegeben hast. Das verstehe ich nicht. Kann man das lernen?"

Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Nein, Ron Das kann man nicht lernen. Magister Baumann hat einen Zauber angewandt, der mir das Parsel genommen, und es Malfoy gegeben hat. Ich weiß nur noch, dass sie ein paar sehr alte Worte gesprochen hat. Dann hat der Schmerz angefangen und ich bin irgendwann ohnmächtig geworden."

„Harry, du lebst!", war plötzlich Hermines verschlafene Stimme im Hintergrund zu vernehmen. „Was bin ich froh. Ich dachte Du würdest sterben. Du warst wie tot, als wir Dich hier her brachten."

„Wer wir?", fragte Harry.

„Helene und ich. Weißt Du, ich hatte mitbekommen, dass sie Dich in den Zaubertränke-Keller bestellt hatte. Ich bin Dir nachgegangen, um zu helfen, falls ich gebraucht würde. Dann hast Du plötzlich irrsinnig laut geschrieen. Ich bin hineingelaufen und habe Dich auf dem Boden gesehen. Du hattest die Gurte an Deinen Armen und Beinen durchgerissen."

„Ich? Das kann nicht sein. Sie waren so dick und aus Leder!" Harry zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Dicke des Riemens.

„Du hast sie durchgerissen. Sie waren richtig zerrissen, nicht zerschnitten!"

„Ich habe mal gehört, dass Menschen ganz schön stark sein können, wenn sie Ihr Gehirn ausschalten.", grinste Ron. „Kein Wunder. Deins war aus. Was machen da schon so ein paar Riemchen?"

Harry lächelte mühsam. Er war froh, dass Ron seinen alten Humor wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Helene sagt, wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn Du Dich wieder erholt hast.", begann Hermine. „Draco Malfoy wird mitkommen, Ron und ich auch..."

„Was ist mit Draco? Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, als er dessen Namen hörte.

„Du interessierst Dich in der letzten Zeit viel für Malfoy!?", fragte Hermine etwas konsterniert. 

„Es ist weil..." Harry wusste nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Seit dem seltsamen Traum, der ihn und Draco zum Phoenix geführt hatte, fühlte er eine seltsam zwingende Verbindung zwischen sich und seinem ärgsten Widersacher an dieser Schule. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass dieser Zwang zu Ende sei, wenn er Malfoy das zurückgegeben hatte, was Voldemort den Erben von Slytherin genommen hatte. Nichts hatte sich jedoch geändert. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte eine stärkere Bindung an diesen schrecklichen Jungen, wie je zuvor.

„Es ist...", begann er noch einmal, „...seltsam, aber ich komme nicht von ihm los. Vielleicht hat der Spuk ein Ende, wenn wir endlich dieses blöde Buch von Slytherin gefunden haben. Vielleicht lässt er mich dann in Ruhe."

Ron und Hermine waren zu sehr erleichtert, dass ihr Freund Harry wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, als dass sie sich durch Draco Malfoy von dieser Freude ablenken ließen. Ron kramte aus seiner Tasche einen Schokofrosch hervor. Die Packung war zwar schon etwas mitgenommen, aber dieser Frosch., es war der letzte aus Rons Süßigkeitenvorrat, war von ihm für Harry bestimmt worden. Selbst wenn Harry dieses Abenteuer nicht überlebt hätte, Ron hätte ihn nicht angetastet, sondern ihn Harry schlimmstenfalls sogar mit ins Grab gelegt. Das Bild, das Harry aus der Packung zog, schien jedoch ein Omen zu sein. Es war eines der überaus seltenen Bilder von Salazar Slytherin. Dieser schien sich Harry genau so nachdenklich zu betrachten, wie es Harry mit dem Bild tat. 

***

Zwei Tage später wurde Harry von Madame Pomfrey als geheilt entlassen. Sie hatte ihn reichlich mit heilender Schokolade vollgestopft, so dass Harry, wenn auch nicht vollständig, aber dennoch so weit die Leere in seinem Kopf vergaß, dass er nicht mehr nur grübelnd an die Decke starrte. Helene Baumann war direkt nach Harrys Erwachen in Begleitung von Remus gekommen und hatte die Expedition in das Heiligtum Slytherins detailliert mit den Beiden besprochen. Zwar beobachtete Madame Pomfrey die drei an Harrys Krankenbett mit Argusaugen, hielt sich aber mit spitzen Bemerkungen zurück, denn Albus Dumbledore persönlich hatte sich dafür verbürgt, dass Helene und Remus Harrys Genesung nicht beeinträchtigen würde. 

Dumbledore war von Helene mit Genehmigung des hohen Rates der Druiden über die wichtigsten Details in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Er hatte es begrüßt, dass eine Lösung für die Slytherins gefunden war, allerdings mit einem schmerzhaften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Er versprach, die Truppe um Harry in jeder Hinsicht zu unterstützen. Daher war er Helene vorausgeeilt, hatte Madame Pomfrey instruiert und sich eine geschlagene Stunde an Harrys Bett gesetzt, um ihn mit Ratschlägen zu versorgen. Harry freute sich über diesen Besuch. Er nahm das Gesagte begierig auf.

Kurz nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, kam ein etwas betreten aussehender Draco Malfoy in das Krankenzimmer. 

„Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Bett stehen. Harry sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und ehrlicher Freude an. 

„Freut mich, dass Du kommst.", sagte er. „Mir geht es schon wieder besser. Ist ein komisches Gefühl im Kopf. Und Du, Hast Du es schon ausprobiert? Funktioniert es?"

„Was soll sein?", antwortete Draco und hob die Schultern, bemüht, gleichgültig zu wirken. „Ich konnte es noch nicht ausprobieren. Hier auf Hogwarts gibt es nicht so viele Schlangen."

„Dann siehst Du mal, für was für ein wertloses Zeug ich in Kauf genommen habe, hier in der Krankenstation zu landen."

In Dracos Augen blitzte es auf. War das ein Angriff von Harry? Draco beschloss, ruhig zu antworten.

„Das Bescheuerte daran ist, dass es nicht wertlos ist. Es wird meiner Familie das Überleben ermöglichen. Das allerschlimmste ist aber, dass ich Dir auch noch dafür dankbar bin."

Draco sah unsicher und mit einem Anflug von Zorn zu Boden.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändern wird.", fügte er schnell hinzu. 

„Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Ich sehe das genau so.", knurrte Harry grimmig.

Draco nickte zufrieden. Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging mit festen Schritten zur Tür. Als er die Klinke hinuntergedrückt hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Danke.", sagte er. Es klang richtig freundlich.

Gegen Mittag des Tages, an dessen Morgen er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, packte er seinen Rucksack. Er freute sich auf ein Abenteuer mit Helene und Remus. Zu Remus hatte er schon im dritten Schuljahr absolutes Vertrauen gefasst. Aus dem Koffer, den er unter dem Bett hervorgezogen hatte, holte er den Arachno-Xylografen, der ihm schon in der Klosterruine, als er Voldemort gegenüberstand, gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Er fand den steinernen Allesschneider, welchen er von dem alten Druiden im Altmühltal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dann nahm er den silbernen Speer zwischen seine Finger. Er hatte ihn, um ihn in dem Koffer unterzubringen, mit dem von Hermine gelernten Schrumpfzauber auf Bleistiftgröße verkleinert. 

Er überlegte, ob er ihn mitnehmen sollte. Schließlich steckte er ihn in den Rucksack, denn als Bleistift nahm er nicht viel Platz weg. Dann war da noch das Taschenspickoskop., das ihn vor Gefahren warnen konnte. Ron hatte es ihm aus Ägypten zum Geburtstag geschickt. Anfangs hatte er nicht an die Fähigkeiten des seltsamen Instrumentes geglaubt, die Meldungen eher ignoriert, weil das Ding ständig Alarm gegeben hatte. Nachdem er aber endlich den Grund erfahren hatte, warum es ständig rotiert und gepfiffen hat, denn Krätze, die Ratte von Ron hatte sich als der Animagus und Voldemort-Anhänger Peter Pettigrew herausgestellt, glaubte er fest an die Wirksamkeit dieses einfachen Instrumentes. 

Zuletzt nahm er den Tarnumhang in seine Hand. Brauchte er ihn? Nun ja, er war leicht und ließ sich zu einem kleinen Päckchen zusammenlegen. Er wäre kein Ballast. Harry faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute ihn zu den anderen Dingen in seinem Rucksack.

Zu Mittag trafen sie sich, Hermine, Ron, Draco und Harry, Remus und Helene, im Büro von Magister Baumann, um dort einen letzten Imbiss vor dem Abenteuer zu sich zu nehmen. Sie es hatte sich gewünscht, dass das Mittagessen in ihrem Büro stattfand, weil sie eine letzte Besprechung vornehmen wollte, ohne dass Gesprochenes an fremde und unbefugte Ohren gelangte. Die Hauselfen waren so freundlich gewesen, für jeden ein reichliches Lunchpaket zu packen, das sich jeder nun in seine Tasche schob. Nachdem sie alle ihr Gepäck noch einmal auf Vollständigkeit überprüft hatten, begaben sie sich vor das Schloss.

Auf der Wiese neben Hagrids Hütte stiegen sie auf ihre Besen. Remus nickte mit dem Kopf, woraufhin sie sich wortlos in die Luft erhoben. In einem weiten Bogen ließen sie die Weide hinter sich und bogen am Waldrand nach Osten ab. Schon bald war Hogwarts nicht mehr zu sehen.

Die weite Waldfläche zog unter ihnen dahin. Der kalte Wind pfiff um die Ohren, die langsam rot anliefen. Es war kalt. Jeder der Sechs fragte sich, warum sie ausgerechnet im tiefsten Winter einen solchen Ausflug machen mussten. Sie flogen knapp über den Baumwipfeln. Grau und laublos streckten die Bäume ihre Äste in den trüben Winterhimmel. Hier und da wurde das Grau von dunklem, fast drohenden Grün durchbrochen, das von Gruppen aus Nadelbäumen stammte. Manch ein Baum reckte sich so hoch, dass man meinen konnte, er wolle die sechs vom Himmel pflücken. 

Harry hatte sich noch auf Perpignans Place eine Karte nach den Angaben von Llyr gezeichnet. Diese hatte er nun an seinem Besen befestigt und verglich die Landschaft unter ihnen mit den Merkmalen, die er eingezeichnet hatte. Sie näherten sich unaufhaltsam dem Gürtel, den die Riesenspinnen um das Heiligtum von Slytherin zogen. 

„Siehst Du den Felsen dort hinten, den mit den drei hohen Bäumen?", rief Ron von seinem Besen herüber. Er war mit Hermine hinter den drei Anderen geblieben. Jetzt hatte er seinen Besen beschleunigt und war zu Harry aufgeschlossen. Harry sah in die Richtung, in die Ron gezeigt hatte. Er erkannte den Felsen. Dort waren sie damals, im zweiten Schuljahr, den Riesenspinnen begegnet, als sie auf der Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens waren. Wieder schloss sich ein Kreis. Harry nickte.

„Ja!", rief er zu Ron hinüber. „Dort müssen wir hin."

Ron sah besorgt aus. Er hasste Spinnen. Er fürchtete Spinnen. Er fürchtete sie so sehr, dass er, wenn er eine sah, vor Entsetzen gelähmt war. Er stellte sich vor, dass er sie auf dem Waldboden herumkrabbeln sah. Würde er erstarren und vom Besen fallen? Bei der Vorstellung schauderte ihn. Er flog näher an Harry heran. Vielleicht könnte Harry ihn retten, wenn er mitbekam, dass ihn schwindelte. 

„Was ist da?", fragte Draco von der anderen Seite. „Ist dort diese komische Insel?"

„Ja, ungefähr.", erklärte Harry, „dort beginnt das Reich der Riesenspinnen. Sie bewachen sie."

„Das ist etwas für Dich Weasley!", grinste Draco. „Na, wollen wir einen Zwischenstop einlegen?"

Ron sah ihn gequält an.

„Lass Ron in Ruhe, Malfoy!", ertönte die Stimme von Hermine hinter ihnen. Auch sie hatte sich herangeschoben und den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung gehört. 

„Was mischst Du Dich ein, Granger?", blaffte Draco. „Meinst Du, Dein Freund Weasley kann nicht selber antworten?"

„Draco, fang nicht an zu streiten!", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Wir haben uns geeinigt, dass wir das Ding gemeinsam durchziehen und uns nicht streiten. Du hast es versprochen. Wenn Du meinst, dass ein Versprechen von Dir nicht gilt, dann fliegen wir sofort zurück. Ich brauche die Slytherins nicht. Wir machen das nur für Dich!"

„Schon gut!", maulte Draco. Er beschleunigte seinen Besen, damit die anderen nicht sahen, dass ihn die Zurechtweisung ärgerte. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich zurückfallen und flog schweigend neben den anderen her. 

Bald hatten sie den Felsen erreicht. Ron starrte eisern gerade aus. Er wollte in jedem Fall vermeiden, dass er eine Spinne sah. Vor ihnen streckte sich ein mehrere hundert Meter breiter, flacher Streifen aus, in dem öliges Wasser zwischen reifbedeckten trockenen Grasbüscheln hindurchschimmerte. Dieser Streifen umschloss eine ovale Erhöhung, aus der einige seltsam aussehende Felsen in die Höhe ragten. Es war die Insel im Sumpf, die Llyr beschrieben hatte.

Harry schlug vor, höher zu steigen und diese Insel zu umfliegen. Er wollte prüfen, ob man von oben aus sehen konnte, auf welcher Seite der Eingang lag. Außerdem erhoffte er sich Hinweise auf die Schutzzauber, welche die sechs erwarteten.

Sie stiegen auf und flogen ein paar Meter über dem Sumpfgürtel um die Insel herum. Jetzt war die Gestalt der Insel und die Lage der Felsen besser erkennbar. Es schien wirklich die Hälfte eines in den Sumpf gefallenen riesigen Eies zu sein, aus dem wie dicke Stachel die Felsspitzen hervorstachen und, zum Erstaunen der sechs Flieger absolut naturgetreu das Skelett einer riesigen Echse darstellten. Man konnte nun auch erkennen, dass die Felsen nicht natürlichen Ursprungs, sondern kunstvoll gemauert worden waren.

Der Kopf der Echse war ein Bauwerk, dessen Fenster geschickt in die toten Augenhöhlen des Schädels eingepasst waren. Das Maul stand weit offen, umrahmt von weißen Zähnen, die trotz des nur schwachen Lichtes des trüben Nachmittags schimmerten, wie edles Porzellan. Ein seltsames und kaum wahrnehmbares, eher fühlbares Glimmen dämmerte aus dem Schlund. Es ließ vermuten, dass hier ein Zauber versteckt war. 

„Dort ist es!", rief Harry aufgeregt. Er streckte seine Hand aus und deutete auf den Schlund. „Dort müssen wir hinein. Lasst uns landen."

„Meinst Du, direkt auf der Insel? Was ist mit dem Zauber?", fragte Draco. Die Sicherheit, die er sonst mit der Arroganz des Adels trug, war verschwunden. Jegliche Farbe war aus Gesicht seinem Gesicht gewichen. 

„Ich glaube, dass wir landen können ohne Probleme zu bekommen.", antwortete Harry. „Der Zauber steckt da in dem Rachen. Ich fühle es."

Er steuerte den Besen hinunter und landete am Ufer des Sumpfes, nicht weit von dem Schädel der Echse. Remus war direkt hinterher geflogen, um Harry im Notfall helfen zu können. Zunächst hatte er vor gehabt, das Terrain zu erkunden, bevor sie landeten, aber Harry war ihm zuvor gekommen. 

„Harry, Du bist unvorsichtig!", sagte er streng, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass sie sich in Sicherheit befanden. „Wir hätten zuerst nachsehen müssen, ob wir sicher landen können!"

„Ich hatte es im Gefühl, dass uns nichts passiert.", verteidigte sich Harry. Remus sah ihn noch einmal besorgt an, dann zuckte er die Schultern.

Die Anderen taten es ihnen nach, als sie gesehen hatten, dass den Beiden nichts passiert war. Unsicher um sich blickend schnallten sie die Besen an ihre Rucksäcke.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron, der immer wieder ängstlich über den Sumpf hinüber sah. Auch wenn es ein fast unüberwindliches Hindernis war, spürte er doch die Nähe der Spinnen.

„Wir gehen jetzt da hinauf und schauen, dass wir hineinkommen.", bestimmte Magister Baumann. „Wir haben alles besprochen. Was hält uns zurück?"

Dabei sah sie die anderen auffordernd an. Sie blickte in betretene und unsichere Gesichter. Einzig Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt allein dort hinauf.", sagte sie, als sie die Unentschlossenheit der anderen registriert hatte. „Wer mir folgen möchte, soll es tun. Wer nicht mitkommen will, kann sich ja inzwischen um die Spinnen kümmern, die dort drüben versuchen über den Sumpf zu uns zu kommen." 

Sie streckte den Arm aus. Vier Augenpaare folgten der Hand. Ron erstarrte. 

„Sie..., sie kommen...", stammelte er. Augenblicklich raffte er seine Tasche und den Besen zusammen und lief den Hügel hinauf, direkt auf das Tor im Maul der Echse zu. Die andere taten es ihm unversehens nach. Von den Spinnen ging zunächst keine Gefahr aus. Sie kämpften sich in einer Entfernung von mehr als einhundert Yards durch den öligen Schlamm. Es sah nicht so aus, als würden sie entscheidend vorwärts kommen. Ihre Größe war jedoch selbst über diese Entfernung mehr als beeindruckend. Die größte von ihnen, und das war ausgerechnet die, deren Versuche über den Sumpf zu gelangen am ehesten von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein schienen, maß, ohne die acht Beine gerechnet, mehr im Durchmesser, als Ron Weasley in den Himmel ragte. Das war schon von Bedeutung, denn Ron war im letzten Jahr förmlich in die Höhe geschossen. Er überragte Harry inzwischen um einen ganzen Kopf.

„Igitt!", entfuhr es Draco. „Die sind ja riesig!"

„Dann lasst uns mal zusehen, dass wir hinein kommen.", sagte Remus munter und stapfte los. Harry, Hermine und Draco folgten ihm und erreichten nur wenige Augenblicke später den Eingang. Helene Baumann war inzwischen um den Schädel der Echse geschritten und hatte aufmerksam die glatten, perfekt ineinander gefugten Steine der Wand begutachtet. Hier und da hielt sie an. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern seltsamen Linien entlang, die in den Stein geritzt waren. Schließlich zog sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie wir hinein kommen.", begann sie. „Es ist nicht der Zauber, den wir auf Perpignans Place vermutet hatten. Dennoch, es wird aber nicht einfach für Euch, besonders angesichts dieser Monster."

Harry atmete hörbar auf. 

„Dann könne wir so hinein? Ohne Gefahr?"

„Ich fürchte, es ist viel raffinierter, als wir es uns haben träumen lassen. Slytherin hat einen wirklich guten Schutz für sein Denkmal ersonnen. Selbst wenn jemand die Runen, die ich gefunden habe, lesen kann und weiß, wie der Zauber zu überwinden ist, kommt er nicht hinein."

„Ein unüberwindlicher Zauber?", fragte Hermine, die sofort hellwach war und aufmerksam Wort für Wort von Helenes Lippen las. Ein unüberwindlicher Zauber fehlte noch in ihrer Sammlung. Er würde ihrem Wissen eine Krone aufsetzen. Auch Remus hatte aufmerksam den Kopf gehoben. Auch wenn er ein erfahrener Zauberer war, hatte er doch bisher sehr wenig vom Wissen der Druiden erfahren. 

„Nein, Hermine. Nicht unüberwindlich. Aber er ist nur überwindbar für Menschen, die sehr weise sind und die über sich selbst hinaus wachsen können. Wenn ich Euch so ansehe, dann muss ich fürchten, wir kommen nicht hinein."

„Ach was.", Ron winkte mit einer heftigen Handbewegung ab. „Wisst Ihr noch, wie wir zum Stein des Weisen gekommen sind? Hermine hat das Rätsel mit den Zaubertränken blitzschnell gelöst. Was soll uns zurückhalten? Wir sind sechs, und jeder ist auf seine Art gut!"

„Es ist viel subtiler, als Ihr es Euch vorstellen könnt. Slytherin kannte die Menschen genau. Er wusste um die Schwächen, die jeder hat. Nur der, der nicht hinein will, kommt hinein. Je stärker der Drang, hinein zu gelangen, desto stärker der Widerstand, der einem entgegen gesetzt wird."

Ron blickte immer wieder und mit wachsender Unruhe zum Sumpf hinunter. Die Spinnen hatten nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen auf eine neue, gemeinsame Strategie geeinigt. Die kleineren und leichteren Spinnen verketteten sich zu einem langen Seil, das sie vorsichtig von Grasbüschel zu Grasbüschel schoben. Hatten sie festen Untergrund erreicht, klammerten sie sich fest und bildeten eine Brücke für die großen und schweren, die nun mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit näher kamen.

„Supertoll!", brummte Harry ärgerlich. „Ron hat Angst vor den Spinnen und wünscht sich nichts lieber, als dort hinein zu verschwinden. Draco hat nur seine Slytherins im Kopf. Und wenn nicht, dann will er wenigstens etwas über seine Vorfahren wissen. Also, auch er will hinein. Und was ist mit Dir, Hermine? Wisst Ihr was? Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Dieser ganze Mist geht mir auf die Nerven. Macht Euren Kram alleine. Ohne mich. Ich fliege wieder nach Hause!"

„Harry!", sagte Helene lächelnd. „Das ist ja wunderbar. Du willst nicht. Komm, lass uns beide hineingehen. Wir sehen zu, ob wir den Zauber beseitigen können."

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht. Noch ehe er sich besinnen konnte, zog Helene ihn am Ärmel hinter sich her.

„Was ist Hermine?" Magister Baumann wandte ihr den Kopf zu. „Du willst doch auch nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Natürlich will ich. Schließlich will ich Harry helfen!"

„Willst Du nur Harry helfen, nichts anderes? Dann komm. Ron, Draco, wollt Ihr beiden das Frühstück der Riesenspinnen werden, oder Harry helfen? Was ist mit Dir, Remus?"

„Nein!" lautete der entsetzte Schrei von Ron und Draco. "Wir wollen Harry helfen!"

„Na, dann konzentriert Euch darauf. Es darf nur nicht der Eindruck entstehen, dass Ihr hinein wollt. Ihr wollt nur Harry helfen. Verstanden?"

„Na klar!", rief Ron. „Draco, das ist es. Wir wollen nur Harry helfen. Wir wollen da gar nicht rein!"

„Dann kommt. Schnell, bevor Ihr es Euch anders überlegt!"

Magister Baumann lief voraus. Sie kam dem Glimmen immer näher. Jeder Schritt, der sie weniger von dem Zauber trennte, ließ das Glimmen immer mehr zu einem Leuchten werden, einem Leuchten ohne Licht, einem Leuchten ohne Farbe. Ein strahlendes inneres Leuchten schien aus ihr heraus zu quellen. Dann stieß sie hinein, ein Blitz leuchtete auf und sie war auf der anderen Seite verschwunden. Ohne nachzudenken ließ Harry sich von ihr hinein ziehen. Ein kribbeln lief über seine Haut. Den Blitz sah er kaum, eher spürte er ihn als kurzes Aufleuchten in seinen Augenwinkeln. 

„Harry! Wir kommen!" hörte er hinter sich, dann war es plötzlich still, nur das Trappeln der Füße und das Keuchen der anderen war zu hören. Dann prallte er auf Helene, die stehen geblieben war.

„Wir haben es geschafft.", stellte sie fröhlich fest. 

„Das war ja wirklich einfach!", rief Draco, der zum ersten mal in seinem Leben etwas Farbe in seinem Gesicht hatte. Er schien aufgeregt. Remus, der als letzter gelaufen war, lächelte zufrieden.

„Die alte Magie ist etwas wunderbares.", stellte er fest.

„Wie hast Du das geschafft?", fragte Harry zu Helene gewandt. „Du bist vorausgelaufen. Wie hast Du es geschafft, nicht hinein zu wollen?"

Helene lächelte. 

„Ich habe an jemanden gedacht, zu dem ich immer will. Jeder Gedanke dreht sich um diesen Menschen. Da war es ganz leicht."

„Verstehe.", murmelte Harry. „Du meinst Sirius, nicht wahr?"

Helene nickte.

„Gut, wir sind hinein gekommen, was nun?", fragte Hermine.

„Schauen wir uns doch um.", meinte Remus. 

Sie sahen sich um. Das Innere des Schädels war wie ein großer, gewölbter Keller geformt. Zu beiden Enden hin lief er spitz zu, das eine Ende führte nach draußen, das andere mündete in einem Gang, der mit leichtem Gefälle gerade aus in die Dunkelheit führte. Der Raum war erfüllt von leichtem rötlichen Leuchten, das von dem Sand her rührte, der den Boden mit einer dünnen Schicht bedeckte. 

„Kommen die Spinnen herein?", fragte Ron mit zitternder Stimme, Er wurde jetzt wieder von einer leichten Panik ergriffen.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Helene. „Ich fürchte, dass sie es schaffen, denn sie wollen nicht hier herein, sie wollen zu uns. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir weiter kommen."

„Harry, hast Du dieses Ding mit, das Hagrid in der Drachenhöhle gefunden hat? Diesen Arachno-Xilografen?" Hermine sah Harry fragend an. Harry nickte. Er griff in die Tasche und holte das Holz hervor.

„Meinst Du, ich sollte ein Netz spannen?"

„Es ist doch unzerreißbar, oder nicht?"

„Das stimmt. Lass und in den Tunnel gehen. Dann verschließen wir ihn."

Von draußen war bereits das Klicken der Beißwerkzeuge der Spinnen zu hören. Sie mussten den Sumpf überwunden haben und direkt vor dem Tor sein. Es war höchste Zeit zu verschwinden. Ron lief vom Schrecken getrieben voraus, in den Gang, die anderen folgten. Harry drehte sich um, wartete bis auch Remus an ihm vorbei in den Gang geflohen war, dann hob er das knorrige Holz und berührte das Symbol, das ein Spinnennetz zeigte. Ein dünner, silbriger Faden schoss aus der Spitze hervor. In Windeseile wob der Faden ein fast unsichtbares, engmaschiges Netz vor den Eingang des Tunnels und verschloss ihn so vor den Verfolgern. Als er sich umdrehte, gewahrte er Remus, der stehe geblieben war. Dieser hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und einen Zauber gemurmelt. Nun quoll ein grellrotes Licht aus der Spitze des Stabes hervor und legte sich wie ein Film um das feine Spinnengewebe. 

„Sicher ist sicher...", grinste er und steckte den Zauberstab wieder in seine Tasche. In dem Moment klang das Klicken hohl und hallend aus dem Gang zu ihnen herein und nur einen Augenblick später krabbelten Hunderte medizinballgroße behaarte Spinnenkörper heran. Sie stürzten sich auf das Spinnengewebe und versuchtes es mit ihren Beißwerkzeugen zu zerreißen. Ron war totenbleich geworden und stand erstarrt und mit Entsetzen im Gesicht da. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, sein weit geöffneter Mund zeigte einen stummen Schrei. In dem Moment, als die erste Spinne das Netz berührte, blitzte es und der runde Spinnenkörper fiel enthaart und beinlos zu Boden. Der Blitz hatte das Tier binnen Sekunden gegrillt. Sofort stürzten sich die anderen Spinnen auf ihren dampfenden Artgenossen, zerrissen ihn und fraßen ihn auf.

Erleichtert standen die sechs Freunde da, erleichtert, dass sie eine große Gefahr überwunden hatten, erleichtert auch, dass sie so leicht in das Innere des Heiligtums von Slytherin vorgedrungen waren, aber ratlos, was sie nun machen sollten. Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Ja, was... wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Wollen wir hier stehen bleiben, oder wollen wir den Gang entlang gehen?"

Gleichzeitig befiel ihn aber eine seltsame Unentschlossenheit. Warum stand er noch da? Was war los? Die anderen sahen ihn gleichgültig an. Plötzlich begann das Taschenspickoskop in Harrys Tasche wild zu rotieren und zu piepen. Remus packte Harry am Arm. 

„Kommt alle mit!", rief er aufgeregt. „Wir müssen schnell fort von hier."

„Warum?", hörte Harry Draco wie durch einen Nebel sagen. „Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

„Nehmt Euch an der Hand und lauft!", schrie Remus und begann Harry vorwärts zu zerren. Instinktiv griff er zu und erfasste den Umhang von Ron. Er ließ sich von Remus den Gang entlang zerren, ohne zu ahnen, was er vor hatte. Völlig willenlos stolperte er hinterdrein und zerrte Ron hinter sich her. 

Sie liefen den Gang entlang. Harry sah bunte Nebel, die sie umwaberten. Alles schien mit Watte ausgepolstert. Langsam wurden die Nebel blasser, die Watte dünner, bis schließlich, als sie erschöpft und schwer atmend stehen blieben, alles wieder klar und wirklich war. Ohne zu bemerken wohin, waren sie gelaufen und gelaufen, waren dem Gang oder vielleicht vielen Gängen gefolgt. Keiner wusste mehr zu sagen, ob sie irgendwo in einen Seitengang eingebogen oder immer gerade aus gelaufen waren. 

Jetzt jedenfalls langten sie in einer endlos scheinenden Halle an, die in bläulichen und grünlichen Farben mit Mosaiken ausgelegt war. Ein schwaches Licht tauchte die Halle in ein unwirkliche Dämmerung, in der die Farben der Wände mit der Luft verschmolzen und es nahezu unmöglich machten, die Größe der Halle abzuschätzen. Beim Eintreten bemerkten die Sechs, dass sie mit kristallklarem Wasser gefüllt war. Nur schmaler steinerner Steg führte in das Wasser hinein und verlor sich im Hintergrund. 

„Es sieht wunderschön aus!", staunte Hermine, die immer noch einen leicht verklärten Eindruck machte. Die Worte hallten lange nach, was darauf hin deutete, dass die Halle riesige Ausmaße haben musste.

„Was war das gerade?", fragte Harry.

„Das war ein Zauber, der total Willenlos macht.", antwortete Remus. „Wir wären immer dort geblieben und irgendwann verhungert und verdurstet, ohne es zu merken."

„Wie haben Sie es gemerkt?", fragte Draco. „Wie konnten Sie es merken? Sie sind doch auch nur ein Mensch!"

„Ich habe eine gute Ausbildung hinter mir, Draco. Eine Ausbildung, die Sie hoffentlich auch erhalten wollen, wenn Sie wirklich in die Fußstapfen von Salazar Slytherin treten wollen."

Draco sah ihn unsicher an und schwieg. Früher hatte er den damaligen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schlichtweg verachtet. Als Professor Snape eines Tages mitgeteilt hatte, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf sei, hatte er ihn gehasst und gefürchtet. Jetzt langsam schlich sich jedoch eine Unsicherheit ein, die fast so etwas wie Bewunderung war.

„Weiß irgendwer, wo wir hier sind?", fragte Ron, der sich langsam wieder erholt hatte.

„Irgendwo tief unter der Erde.", maulte Draco. „Wir sind wie die Idioten drauflos gelaufen und keiner hat sich gemerkt, welchen Weg wir genommen haben. Ein supertolles Abenteuer!"

„Warum hast Du dir denn nicht gemerkt, wo wir entlang gelaufen sind?", fragte Harry verärgert. „Warst Du in der Lage dazu?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich hilflos, und das war ein Gefühl, das ihn schon immer wütend gemacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie sein Vater, den er immer geliebt hatte, seine Mutter zwang, auf Malfoy Mansion ein trauriges Leben zu fristen, und wie unglücklich er als kleiner Junge war, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, wie zwei Menschen, die er doch liebte sich so sehr hassen konnten. Helene Baumann hatte ihm erzählt, was mit seiner Mutter oder ihrem Vater geschehen sein muss. Voldemort hatte die Nachkommen Slytherins, deren Letzter er war ins tiefe Unglück gestürzt. Sein eigener Vater war Voldemorts Werkzeug. Er hatte seine Mutter gequält und Draco oft genug gezwungen, dabei zu sein und zuzusehen. Wie oft hatte er vor Wut Tränen in den Augen gehabt und konnte doch nichts gegen seinen Vater machen. Jetzt verstand er und war fast noch hilfloser als vorher. Niemals, niemals würde er das jedoch einem Harry Potter gegenüber zugeben.

„Ich glaube, uns bleibt nichts übrig, als diesem Steg zu folgen. Er scheint über das Wasser zu führen." Helene Baumann war bis an den Steg getreten und hatte sich umgesehen. In dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren schimmerte noch der bunte Nebel nach. Es war unmöglich, dort zurück zu gehen. Auch wenn der Gang einfach nur gerade aus geführt hätte, dann wären sie wieder zu den Spinnen zurück gekehrt und diese Aussicht war auch für Helene nicht besonders angenehm.

Ein ganz leichter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Wind strich über die Wasseroberfläche und sorgte für eine leichte Kräuselung. Das Wasser war klar wie Glas und ließ ungehinderten Blick auf den Boden des Beckens zu. Hier setzte sich das Mosaik fort, die Steinchen formten jedoch schwache Muster die jedoch keineswegs erkennbare Formen, sondern Striche bildeten, die sich ähnlich der Strichcodes auf den Getränkedosen der Muggel über den Boden zogen. Da die Farben der Steinchen nur in Blau- und Grüntönen schimmerten, waren diese Striche kaum zu erkennen. Nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter sah sie.

„Was soll dieser See?", fragte Ron. „ist das eine weitere Falle?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Helene. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen über diesen Steg. Dann werden wir sehen, wohin er führt. Nur durch Vermutungen kommen wir auch nicht weiter."

Ron nickte nachdenklich. Wie auf eine Schnur gefädelt betraten sie den schmalen Steg, der gerade breit genug für eine Person war. Harry ging vorweg, langsam und vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, dann folgten die Anderen. Zuletzt ging Remus. Er übernahm die Aufgabe, nach hinten zu sichern. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Es blieb jedoch still. 

Nach ein paar Minuten wurden Harrys Schritte zuversichtlicher. Der Steg erwies sich als schmal, aber stabil. Er führte ohne die geringste Kurve immer weiter in den See hinaus. Die Wände der Halle verloren sich im grünblauen Dämmerlicht. Je weiter sie sich vom Ufer entfernten, desto weniger hallten auch ihre Schritte, bis sie selbst vom nahen Boden nur noch gedämpft zu ihren Ohren drangen. Keiner hatte mehr ein Zeitgefühl

Sie wanderten bereits über zwei Stunden, als mit einem Male die Wände der Halle wieder auf sie zu liefen. Endlich war auch ein Ende des Sees zu erkennen. Er verflachte zusehends und lief in einem flachen Ufer aus. Harry blieb stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, die fast auf ihn aufgelaufen war.

„Der Steg!", sagte Harry. „Er ist unterbrochen!"

„Was heißt das, unterbrochen?", fragte Draco von hinten. 

„Es fehlt ein Stück. Ich glaube, wir müssen ein paar Meter schwimmen!"

„Kannst Du nicht eine Brücke zaubern, Hermine?", fragte Ron.

„Was redet Ihr für einen Blödsinn? Wir können hinüberfliegen.", bemerkte Hermine. „Wir haben doch jeder einen Besen dabei."

Harry griff nach hinten an seinen Rucksack und versuchte den Besen los zu knüpfen.

„Ich komme nicht dran.", stellte er fest. „Hilf mir mal, Hermine."

Harry drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um Hermine besser an den Besen heran zu lassen. sie begann, die Lederriemen zu lösen, mit denen Harry seinen Besen an seinem Rucksack festgeknotet hatte. 

„Was hast Du da für Knoten gemacht, Harry?", beschwerte sie sich, nachdem sie sich eine Weile vergeblich daran versucht hatte. „Ich bekomme sie nicht auf! Warte, ich werde sie aufzaubern."

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei an Helene, verlor das Gleichgewicht und ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft. Bevor sie fiel griff sie in die Luft. Sie erwischte den Ärmel von Harrys Umhang, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr fangen. Unweigerlich verlor sie nun endgültig den Halt und stürzte mit einem lauten Aufschrei ins Wasser. Harry hatte noch versucht, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, doch da verlor auch er das Gleichgewicht. Augenblicke später fühlte er das Wasser über seinem Kopf zusammenschlagen. 

Er tauchte unter. Zu seinem Erstaunen war das Wasser nicht tief. Noch ehe er begriffen hatte, dass er in den See gefallen war, stieß er an den steinernen Grund. Er zog die Beine an und stieß sich ab. Statt langsam nach oben zu tauchen, schoss er aus dem Wasser in die Luft und fiel wieder hinein. Jetzt streckte er die Beine aus und stellte fest, dass er bequem stehen konnte. Das Wasser reichte ihm gerade einmal bis zur Brust. Er wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und sah sich um.

Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Von seinen Freunden war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er stand in einem Wald und sah hinter einer Reihe Bäume eine Weide. Die Weide kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, es schien die Wiese hinter Hagrids Hütte zu sein, auf der die Drachen für das Trimagische Turnier untergebracht worden waren. Nur wo war die Hütte? Harry wandte seinen Kopf und sah das Schloss von Hogwarts, doch wie sah es aus? Die Sonne beschien strahlend weiße Mauern. Baugerüste standen um den Turm, der zum Haus Ravenclaw gehörte. 

Ohne dass er sich bewegte, setzte sich das Bild, das er vor Augen hatte in Bewegung. Es wackelte, als würde er gehen und er näherte sich dem Waldrand. Dort blieb er stehen. Von der Seite her vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme eines Mannes. Das Bild drehte und er sah in das Gesicht eines Zauberers mittleren Alters, der ein freundliches Gesicht hatte und ihn aus dunkelbraunen Augen ansah. 

„Es ist schön, nicht wahr?", fragte dieser Zauberer.

Dann hörte Harry die rauchige Stimme eines anderen Zauberers und sie schien direkt aus ihm selbst zu kommen. 

„Ja, von außen schon. Aber ich bin noch nicht mit der Decke im Speisesaal zufrieden."

„Lass uns heute Abend darüber reden. Komm in meine Räume, wir können zusammen ein Glas Met trinken, was meinst Du?"

In diesem Augenblick spürte Harry, dass viele Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn hoch hoben. Jäh wurde er aus dem Bild gerissen. Jetzt auf einmal spürte er wieder, dass er vollkommen durchnässt war. Sein Blick klärte sich wieder und er sah seine Freunde. Hermine stand tropfend zwischen Ron und Draco und sah Harry verstört an. 

„Hast Du auch das gesehen, was ich gesehen habe?", fragte sie. 

„Warst Du etwa auch in diesem Wald?", fragte Harry zurück.

„Welcher Wald? Nein.", antwortete sie. „Ich war plötzlich in Hogwarts. Lauter Fremde sind dort herumgelaufen. Das war wie in einem Film, ich war wie ferngesteuert. Unglaublich..."

„Was mag das sein?", fragte Harry an Helene gewandt, die nun an erster Stelle auf dem Steg stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie. „Wir haben nur gesehen, dass Ihr beide vollkommen geistesabwesend dagestanden seid. Da haben wir Euch herausgezogen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Mir war, als hätte ich Hogwarts in einer anderen Zeit gesehen. Es war, als würde ich mich daran erinnern."

„Lasst uns hinüber zum Ufer fliegen.", schlug Helene vor. „Dort können wir uns den See vielleicht etwas näher ansehen. Und Ihr zwei könnt euch trocknen lassen, ja?"

Alle waren damit einverstanden. Hermine löste den Knoten an Harrys Rucksack mit Hilfe eines Zaubers. Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen und schwebten zum Ufer. 

„Ich frage mich, warum wir nicht gleich geflogen sind.", schimpfte Draco. „Zuerst verlieren wir zwei Stunden, weil wir wie die Blöden über einen Steg balancieren müssen und jetzt müssen wir noch eine Pause machen um diese beiden Idioten zu trocknen!"

„Malfoy, halt den Mund!", fuhr ihn Ron an. „Hast Du denn schon irgend etwas für dein bescheuertes Haus getan? Bisher hat dieser Idiot Harry alle Last und alle Schmerzen auf sich genommen, um Deinem Haus den Hintern zu retten!"

„Jungs, bitte!", mischte sich Helene ein. „Es nützt uns gar nichts, wenn Ihr Euch jetzt zerfleischt. Wir sollten uns eher mal darum kümmern, was mit dem See los ist. Kommt mal her, ihr beiden."

Sie winkte Hermine und Harry zu sich. Als sie vor ihr standen, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, hob ihn und murmelte „Tourna Aeoles!" , woraufhin sich ein Wirbelwind um die beiden erhob, der sie binnen Sekunden trocken blies. Hermines vorher noch halbwegs geordnete Mähne stand nun in alle Himmelsrichtungen am und verlieh ihr das Aussehen eines riesigen Wollknäuels. 

„Seht mal, ein Woolwoody!", lachte Harry. Hermine musste auch lachen, jedoch erst, nachdem sie Harry einen sehr strengen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Was könnte es denn nun mit dem See auf sich haben?", fragte sie, nachdem das Lachen abgeebbt war. 

„Kann es sein, dass es so etwas wie ein See der Erinnerung ist?", warf Remus ein. „Es wäre ein unglaublich großer Zauber, aber wie ich Slytherin inzwischen einschätze, traue ich es ihm durchaus zu."

„Das ist durchaus möglich, Remus.", stimmte Helene zu. „Die altvorderen Magier kennen eine Menge Zauber, die Großes bewirken können. Erzählt doch einmal, was ihr gesehen habt, Hermine und Harry!"

Harry berichtete kurz, was er erlebt hatte. Helene fragte nach, besonders, als Harry den anderen Zauberer erwähnte. Harry versuchte ihn zu beschreiben. Nachdem er mit seinem Bericht fertig war, nickte sie nur und wandte sich Hermine zu.

Hermine begann zu erzählen.

„Ich war plötzlich wieder in Hogwarts. Das Komische daran ist, dass es Sommer war. Brütend heiß! Ich bin die Treppe von der Haupthalle in den zweiten Stock hinaufgegangen. Die Schüler, die mir entgegen gekommen sind, haben mich alle gegrüßt, so als wäre ich ein Lehrer. Bei manchen hatte ich das Gefühl, sie hätten Angst vor mir gehabt."

„Und dann?", fragte Harry, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

„Dann bin ich aus dem Wasser gezogen worden.", sagte Hermine. Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, Harry hatte mit seiner Vermutung Recht.", sinnierte Remus. „Es sieht so aus, als wäre es wirklich ein See der Erinnerung. Wenn man Deine Schilderung von der Baustelle und dem Speisesaal nimmt, Harry, dann könnte man fast glauben, dass Ihr in der Gründungszeit von Hogwarts gewesen seid. Dieser See enthält die Erinnerungen von Salazar Slytherin!"


	22. Der See der Erinnerung

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 21: Endlich können sie das Geheimnis von Salazar Slytherin ergründen. Eine unerwartete und schreckliche Gefahr lauert jedoch auf sie.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

21. Der See der Erinnerung 

„Unglaublich!", stieß Hermine aus. „Ich würde am liebsten sofort wieder hineinspringen. Was ich da alles erfahren könnte! Und das aus erster Hand!"

„Genau das, was Hermine noch gefehlt hat.", grinste Ron.

„Dann spring doch hinein!", schlug Draco vor.

„Langsam, langsam!", sagte Remus beschwichtigend. „Ich befürchte, Hermine, dass wir dafür keine Zeit haben werden. Wir sollten uns sputen und herausfinden, wie wir weiter kommen."

Remus wies mit der Hand auf die Rückwand der Höhle, die sich zum Entsetzen aller nach einem flachen, nicht besonders breitem Plateau in etwa ein duzend Gänge aufteilte. 

„Welchen sollen wir nehmen?", fragte Remus provokant.

Ratlos sahen sie sich an. Nur Helene ging auf die Wand zu, die genau so aussah, wie die anderen Wände der Halle. Sie war mit feinen grünen und blauen Mosaiksteinchen beklebt und es war kein Hinweis darauf zu entdecken, welchen Weg sie nun wählen sollten. Aber Magister Baumann ließ sich durch das blaugrüne Einerlei nicht beirren. Mit ihren Fingern tastete sie über das Mosaik, stets auf der Suche nach Unregelmäßigkeiten. Immer wieder hielt sie inne und betrachtete eine Stelle besonders genau. Aber schließlich kehrte sie ratlos zu der Gruppe zurück. 

„Tja, sagte sie. Es ist nichts zu entdecken. Sollten wir es wirklich aufs gerate Wohl versuchen?" Es klang so, als hätte sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und dachten angestrengt nach. Dann meldete sich Draco.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle in den See springen? Vielleicht finden wir die Erinnerung, welcher Gang der richtige ist!"

„Ich glaube, da kannst Du weit schwimmen.", sagte Harry. „Unsere beiden Erinnerungen lagen dicht beieinander und waren doch so verschieden."

„Harry hat recht.", meinte Hermine. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, Slytherin hat diesen See nicht ohne Sinn angelegt. Vielleicht gibt es ja ein System, nach dem man die Erinnerungen aufsuchen kann. Mir sind so seltsame Muster aufgefallen, als wir über diesen Steg gelaufen sind. Es sind Striche, die Muster bilden. Und wenn man von der Seite schaut, dann sieht das aus wie...wenn ich doch nur wüsste, woran mich das erinnert..."

„Stimmt, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Es könnte ein Code sein.", überlegte Remus. „In der Zeit, als ich mich vor den Zauberern verstecken musste habe ich sehr viel Zeit mit Muggeln verbracht. Es sieht aus wie ein Interferenzmuster oder wie ein Hologramm."

„Was ist das, ein Interfenzmuster?", fragte Ron. 

„Ein Inter**_ferenz_**muster. Das ist, wenn sich zwei Wellen unterschiedlicher Richtung überlagern. Stoßen Wellenberge aufeinander, verstärken sie sich. Bei zwei Wellentälern ist es genau so. Nur wenn ein Wellenberg und ein Wellental zusammenstoßen, löschen sie sich aus. Beim Hologramm ist das ähnlich, da überlagern sich zwei Bilder. Ist man zu nahe dran, dann sieht man nur ein Muster."

„Dann kann es ja nur eines geben.", rief Ron begeistert. „Lasst uns mit den Besen hoch fliegen und schauen!"

„Versuch es.", sagte Remus gelassen und zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass die Decke gar nicht so hoch war. Nur das einheitliche Grünblau, das sowohl den Boden als auch die Wände und die Decke bekleidete, ließ den Eindruck entstehen, dass der Raum unendlich groß war. Jetzt, als alle mit den Augen der Hand von Remus folgten, sahen sie, dass die Decke vielleicht zwei Besenlängen über ihnen hing, was bei Leibe nicht genug war, um sich einen ordentlichen Überblick zu verschaffen. 

„Ich bin eher der Meinung", fuhr Remus fort, „dass wir versuchen sollten herauszufinden, wo diese Gänge hinführen. Harry, dieses wunderbare Instrument, das Du zum Verschließen des Eingangs benutzt hast, es kann doch auch einen langen Faden erzeugen, nicht wahr?"

Harry griff in die Tasche und angelte den Arachno-Xylografen heraus.

„Natürlich.", nickte er. „Soll ich damit in die Gänge gehen?"

„Ja. Das Beste ist, Du fängst mit dem ersten dort links an."

Harry nahm seinen Besen auf, klebte einen silbrig schimmernden Faden an die Mauer neben dem Eingang und ging los. Der Gang, dessen Wände im Eingangsbereich noch mit dem gleichen seltsamen Mosaik bedeckt waren, machte nach wenigen Metern eine Kurve und der blanke Fels kam zum Vorschein. Die Kurve ging in einen weiten Bogen über, an dessen Ende der Gang aufhörte und in eine weitere, kreisrunde Halle überging. Harry blieb stehen. Er ließ seinen Blick herumschweifen. Seltsamerweise war die Halle in ein eigenartiges Licht getaucht, nicht hell, aber doch soweit ausreichend, dass jede Einzelheit erkennbar war. 

Zwölf Eingänge führten in regelmäßigen Abständen in Tunnel, die dem wie ein Ei dem Anderen ähnelten, in dem Harry gerade stand. Die Mitte der Halle wurde durch ein Podest bestimmt, auf dem ein zwölfeckiger Tisch aus schwarzem, schwerem Holz stand. Bis zur Höhe der Tunneldecken bestanden die Wände aus blankem Fels, nur unterbrochen von eckigen Säulen, die zwischen den Tunnelöffnungen standen ein fußhohes Fries aus weißem Sandstein trugen. Das Fries verlief um die ganze Halle und war verziert mir seltsamen Schriftzeichen, die Harry gänzlich fremd waren. Sie glichen nicht einmal den Runen, die er in den Büchern von Henry gefunden hatte. 

Als er den Blick höher wandern ließ, sah er, dass das Licht oben aus dem Fries sickerte und das ebenmäßige und mit wunderbaren Fresken verzierte Gewölbe beschien. Die Bilder schienen zu leben. Sie zeigten Szenen aus der alten Druidenwelt. Weißbärtige Männer in langen grauen Kutten standen um eine Quelle herum. Sie hielten ein Tuch über die Quelle gespannt, auf dem eine Sammlung aus frischen Zauber-Kräutern lag. Sie bewegten die Lippen, als würden sie Beschwörungen murmeln.

Ein anderes Bild zeigte einen Druiden, der mit eigenartigen hölzernen Instrumenten die Sterne am Himmel zu vermessen schien. Auch gab es eine Prozession zu sehen, in der Druiden der untergehenden Sonne entgegen gingen. Das ganze strahlte in herrlichen Farben. Je länger Harry im Eingang des Tunnels stand, umso klarer und strahlender schienen die Bilder.

Ehrfurchtsvoll betrat er den Saal. Langsam ging er im Kreis herum und bestaunte die Bilder in der Kuppel. Als er schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Saales angekommen war und vor dem Eingang zum gegenüberliegenden Gang stand, beschloss er, zunächst einmal herauszufinden, wohin dieser Gang führte. Er hatte einen Verdacht, und, als er nach wenigen hundert Schritten am Ende des Tunnel angekommen war, stand er plötzlich wieder vor seinen Freunden. Diesmal war er aus einem anderen Gang in die Halle des Sees getreten.

„Wo kommst Du denn auf einmal her?", fragte Ron verwundert, der zufällig in die Richtung gesehen hatte, aus der Harry in die Halle trat. 

„Von da!" Harry streckte den Arm aus. „Es ist wunderschön. Das müsst Ihr Euch anschauen."

Harry führte die Anderen durch den Gang in den kreisrunden Saal. Offensichtlich führte jeder der Wege zu einem der Eingänge. Daher versuchte Harry es mit einem anderen, als dem, durch den er gekommen war und fand sich bestätigt. Sie waren also am Ende des Bauwerkes angekommen. Staunend standen sie eine Weile still und betrachteten die Fresken.

„Wo ist nun das berühmte Buch von Slytherin?", fragte Draco mit spöttischen Unterton, als er den Tisch gesehen hatte, aber feststellen musste, dass er leer war. „Hat wohl Dein spezieller Freund mitgenommen?!"

„Du meinst Voldemort? Und wenn!", knurrte Harry, dem der Spott in Dracos Stimme nicht entgangen war. Bewusst sprach er den Namen des dunklen Lord klar und deutlich aus und mit Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie die Farbe aus Dracos Gesicht wich. „Dann könnten wir es auch nicht mehr ändern. Wir Gryffindors würden uns jetzt in aller Ruhe zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie die Slytherins aussterben. Meinst Du, das würde irgendeinen von uns stören?"

„Ich hasse Dich, Potter!", fauchte Draco mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Es ärgerte ihn, einsehen zu müssen, dass Harry recht hatte. 

„Ruhig, Kinder.", beschwichtigte sie Helene. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass das Buch Slytherin einfach nur ein profanes Buch ist? Ihr unterschätzt ihn noch ganz gewaltig."

Draco hielt beleidigt den Mund. Er begann, den Blick an die Decke geheftet, im Saal herum zu gehen. 

„Was sind denn das für Hampelmänner?", fragte er nach einer Weile als wäre nichts gewesen und deutete auf die Prozession der Druiden. Allerdings klang seine Stimme nicht so forsch, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war. Er wirkte eher unsicher, als würde er ahnen, um wen es sich handelte. „Ist das hier das Zentrum von einer Sekte? Wenn ich so etwas machen soll, dann sag ich Euch gleich, dass das mit mir nicht läuft."

„Sieh genau hin, Draco.", antwortete Helene sanft. „Du hast doch sicher schon einmal etwas über Druiden gehört, nicht wahr?"

Draco sah sie an. Er schien nachzudenken. Schweigend ließ er den Blick über das Bild gleiten.

„Ja...", sagte er dann gedehnt. „Mom erzählte mir davon...Heißt das, Slytherin war ein Druide?"

Draco stieg langsam die Stufen zum Podest empor, auf dem der Tisch stand. Er lehnte sich an das schwarze, schwere Holz und sah nach oben. Seine schmale Gestalt hob sich seltsam hell von dem dunklen Hintergrund ab. 

„Ja, Draco. Das war er. Wir sind endlich so weit, dass ich Euch alle einweihen kann. Das gilt auch für Dich, Ron."

„Einweihen?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Ach, ist das die Geschichte, bei der Harry immer so geheimnisvoll wird?"

Helene sah prüfend zu Harry hinüber. Allerdings verwarf sie den Gedanken, der sich in ihr heranschlich sofort wieder, denn Harry konnte nichts über die Druiden erzählt haben, was ihm nicht erlaubt war. Schließlich lebte er ja noch.

„Ja, Ron. Du und Draco seid diejenigen, denen ich mit Erlaubnis des hohen Rates über die Druiden erzählen darf. Du bist auf bitten von Harry dabei, Ron, und Du, Draco bist der Erbe von Slytherin."

„Heißt das, ich muss auch einer werden, wenn ich sein Erbe antreten soll?" In Dracos Stimme schwang immer noch ein Hauch von gedämpftem Widerwillen mit. Nochmals wandte er seinen Blick nach oben. Er betrachtete die Fresken in der Kuppel.

„Ja.", sagte Helene. Ihre Stimme klang dabei beinahe mütterlich, was Draco mit einem unwilligen Blick honorierte.

„Aber das Wissen der Druiden, das ist verloren gegangen. Sagte Mom...", rief er fast triumphierend

„Nein, Draco. Das Wissen ist wohl gehütet worden. Nur, weil die Druiden irgendwann von der Kirche verfolgt und ermordet wurden weiß keiner mehr, das es noch Druiden gibt."

„Verfolgt?", fragte er aufblickend.

„Nun ja, sicher ist verfolgt ein starkes Wort. Aber die Zeiten waren sehr unsicher, denn die religiösen Eiferer haben vor nichts zurückgeschreckt. Und wenn sie zufällig einen der Unseren in die Hände bekommen hatten, so wurde zumindest sein ganzer Besitz beschlagnahmt und zerstört. So manches wertvolle Wissen war in großer Gefahr. Damit das nicht überhand nahm, sind wir in den Untergrund gegangen."

Draco schwieg. 

„Aber das ist nur ein Teil der Aufgaben, die vor Dir stehen.", fuhr Helene fort. „Du musst lernen, in einer Gemeinschaft zu handeln. Bisher kenne ich Dich nur als einen ziemlich eingebildeten Einzelgänger, der nichts anderes will, als Bewunderung zu erhaschen."

Draco wurde zornig.

„Ich habe Sie nicht gebeten, vor allen hier eine Psychoanalyse vorzunehmen.", fauchte er.

Helene lächelte.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich muss es Dir in aller Deutlichkeit sagen. Ich will dich nicht analysieren, ich will Dir helfen, Dein Erbe anzutreten. Dazu musst Du aber Änderungen an Deinem Handeln und an Deiner Einstellung vornehmen, nicht nur, weil Du mit dem Erbe eine Macht erhältst, die seinesgleichen sucht. Ich will es Dir ganz deutlich sagen: Solange Du diese Eitelkeit und diesen falschen Stolz in Dir trägst, solange wirst Du nie der Erbe werden können."

„Ich will es gar nicht sein!", wehrte Draco vehement ab. „Ich habe nie jemanden darum gebeten!"

„Ich weiß, Draco. Das ist auch das, was es so schwierig für Dich macht. Wir sind jetzt hier am Ziel unserer Suche und ich habe die Erlaubnis, ganz offen mit Dir zu sprechen. Sicher hast Du Dich gewundert, dass ich anstelle von Professor Snape den Unterricht für Zaubertränke übernommen habe, nicht wahr?"

„Warum sollte ich mich darüber wundern?"

„Nun, Professor Snape war doch so lange bemüht, den Unterricht für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Und auf einmal klappt es. Wundert Dich das nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der eigentliche Grund für diesen Wechsel ist aber, dass Professor Dumbledore mich eine Woche, bevor der Unterricht im Herbst begann, aus Deutschland geholt hat. Ich kenne mich nun mal eher im Bereich der Zaubertränke aus. Zumindest in der normalen Magie. Wenn ich die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen hätte, könnte ich Euch nur altes Druidenwissen vermitteln. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was Eure Eltern dazu gesagt hätten, wenn ihr plötzlich die alten Formeln rezitiert hättet."

„Dumbledore war doch in Durmstrang!", rief Harry aus, der die ganze Zeit wachsam zugehört hatte.

„Müssen die dabei sein?", fragte Draco ärgerlich. „Ich finde, dass es sie gar nichts angeht, was wir zu besprechen haben."

„Im Gegenteil, Draco.", sagte Helene ruhig. „Es ist wichtig, dass sie dabei sind, denn sie werden in Zukunft die einzigen sein, die Dich unterstützen werden. Alle anderen werden dich fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel."

„Hey, Mann, ich will das nicht!", rief Draco. „Ich lasse mir nicht meine Freunde nehmen, um sie mir so einem Kroppzeug einzutauschen. Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Wütend sprang er vom Podest herunter. Dann wusste er aber nicht mehr weiter.

„Denk an Deine Mutter, Draco." Helene sah ihn nahezu liebevoll an. 

„Was soll das? Warum bringen Sie meine Mutter ins Spiel? Potter, Du Miststück! Du hast ihr davon erzählt!"

Er wollte sich auf Harry stürzen, musste aber erkennen, dass er viel zu weit von ihm entfernt stand. In seiner Wut trat er mit so großer Wucht vor die Treppe des Podestes, dass ein Splitter aus der Stufe platzte. Zornig rieb er sich das Bein. 

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts erzählt!", verteidigte sich Harry.

Draco schickte einen finsteren Blick zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich weiß es von Professor Dumbledore. Und ich weiß auch einiges aus dem Kreis der Druiden, die sich große Sorgen auch um Deine Mutter machen."

Draco starrte sie an. 

„Wer macht sich Sorgen um meine Mutter? Geht es überhaupt jemanden an, was mit ihr ist?"

Die Worte waren eher gemurmelt, als gesprochen. Draco bückte sich und hob den Splitter auf, der vor seinen Füßen lag. Gedankenverloren drehte er ihn zwischen seinen Fingern. 

„Weißt Du, warum sie so krank ist?", fragte Helene sanft und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Draco starrte schweigend zu Boden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Langsam, unentschlossen. 

„Doch, ich glaube, ich weiß es. Sie ist eine Slytherin... eine echte."

„Das ist nur ein Teil der Geschichte.", sagte Helene leise. „Hast Du eine Ahnung, wieso Deine Mutter Deinen Vater geheiratet hat? Nein, Du weißt es nicht... Sie wurde gezwungen. Sie wurde deshalb gezwungen, damit sie niemandem außerhalb des Freundeskreises Deines Vaters und seines Gebieters etwas über Salazar Slytherin und das Erbe, das ihr zustand, erzählen kann. Du erinnerst Dich daran, was Dein Vater so oft mit ihr getan hat, nicht wahr?"

Draco war bleich geworden. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über die unterste Stufe des Podestes. Unmittelbar setzte er sich. Seine Hände suchten halt und klammerten sich an eine weitere Stufe, so fest, dass seine Knöchel hervortraten. 

„Ja...", krächzte er mühsam. „Er...er hat sie geschlagen, an den Haaren gezerrt...eingesperrt. Wie hasse ich ihn dafür!"

„Ja, er hat sie geschlagen und an den Haaren in das Verließ unter Malfoy Mansion gesperrt. Kannst Du Dich erinnern, wann das war?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war... ich weiß nicht, ... immer im Sommer. Ist das wichtig?"

„Es war immer zur Sommersonnwende, nicht wahr, Draco?"

„Stimmt...", sagte er nachdenklich. „Aber... woher wissen sie das? Sie waren doch nicht dabei!"

„Das ist richtig.", antwortete sie. „Wir Druiden und druidischen Hexen sind schon lange, schon über dreißig Jahre auf der Suche nach der Wurzel des Übels, das Voldemort heißt. Dabei sind wir langsam aber sicher dahinter gekommen, woher er seine Macht bezog. Wir fanden heraus, dass er Zugang zu den Aufzeichnungen von Slytherin hatte. Und, wir fanden auch heraus, dass er die Kraft der Slytherin-Erben benötigte. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu Dir und Deinen Vorfahren, Draco. 

Wir beobachten Deine Mutter und Dich und wir versuchen, Euch beide zu schützen, was uns nicht immer gelang. Besonders zur Mittsommernacht wurde es kritisch, denn das ist der einzige Tag, an dem Deine Mutter und Du die Kräfte mobilisieren könnt, die Euch zustehen. Voldemort hat Angst vor dem Tag, jedes Jahr, und deshalb hat er Lucius Malfoy befohlen, Deine Mutter ... und auch Dich auszuschalten. Er hat Dich auch eingesperrt, habe ich recht?"

„Bitte... nicht...", stammelte er. Bei der Erinnerung war er grau im Gesicht geworden.

Helene schwieg. Langsam ging sie auf Draco zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Draco ließ es geschehen.

„Draco, ich weiß, dass all Dein Verhalten nur eine Schutzmauer ist. Du bist so ekelig zu anderen, weil Du nicht zugeben kannst, wie ekelig Dein Vater zu Dir und Deiner Mutter war. Der Vater, den Du bewundert hast! Du hast nie verstanden, was zwischen Deinem Vater und Deiner Mutter war, du hast nie verstanden, warum Dein Vater, den Du geliebt und verehrt hast, Deine Mutter so sehr gequält hat. Das durfte gar nicht bis in Dein Innerstes vordringen, drum hast Du gelernt, wie Dein Vater zu sein. Grausam...Aber das bist Du nicht. Du bist wie Deine Mutter, Du bist ein Slytherin, etwas wirklich besonderes. Du bist ein hochintelligenter Junge, der alles hinterfragt, der alles verstehen will. Aber Du bist gefangen. Genau so gefangen wie Deine Mutter. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Du Deine Fesseln jeden Morgen selber bindest."

„Warum....", flüsterte Draco entsetzt, „warum müssen die da es hören?"

Er sah zu Ron, Hermine und Harry hinüber. Remus hatte sich diskret in den Hintergrund begeben.

„Weil sie diejenigen sind, die Dich auffangen werden. Sie werden die sein, die Dir helfen, die Fesseln abzustreifen. Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle sind dazu in der Lage. Die gehören zur Partei Deines Vaters."

„Sie sollen rausgehen!", krächzte Draco.

Helene nickte. 

„Geht.", sagte sie. „Ich hole Euch, wenn wir soweit sind."

Mit betroffenen Gesichtern verließen die drei Freunde den Saal. Sie liefen den Gang entlang zurück in die Halle, in welcher der See der Erinnerung lag. Schweigend setzten sie sich an den Rand des Wassers. Still und fast unsichtbar lag es da. Die Farben der Decke und der Wände verschmolzen zu einer Einheit und wäre nicht ab und zu ein leiser Atemzug zu hören gewesen, hätte man meinen können, die Zeit stehe still. 

Sie saßen am seitlichen Rand des Wassers, dort, wo das Plateau langsam auslief und in die Wände der Halle überging. Die Wand war so nah, dass man sich anlehnen und die Füße fast ins Wasser hängen konnte. Harry machte es sich so bequem, wie es auf dem harten Boden möglich war. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück, froh, nicht mehr die Hauptrolle in einem Spiel zu spielen, das ihm von Anfang an nicht recht behagt hatte. Sollte Malfoy zusehen, wie er mit seiner neuen Aufgabe klar kam. Das war nicht mehr Harrys Sache. 

Die Anderen hatten sich ebenfalls entspannt angelehnt. Sie schwiegen alle drei und gingen ihren Gedanken nach. Harry, der zunächst nur versucht hatte, den Wasserspiegel mit den Augen zu fixieren, verlor langsam die Orientierung im Raum. Einzig der Steg war ein Punkt, an dem sich der Blick fest haften konnte, jedoch kaum hatte man ihn ins Auge gefasst, verkehrte sich oben und unten. Harry schloss die Augen. Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

***

Eine Hand weckte ihn sanft aus seinem Traum. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in Helenes Gesicht.

„Es ist gleich Mitternacht!", sagte sie leise. „Wach auf, ich muss Dir etwas zeigen."

Der kurze Schlaf hatte gut getan. Harry reckte sich und stand auf. Die Anderen waren schon wach. Sie waren an das Ufer getreten und blickten gebannt in das Wasser. Helene schob Harry sanft an den Rand des Wassers. 

„Sieh hinein, Harry. Gleich werden wir sehen, wie wir zum Buch von Slytherin gelangen werden."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, ging ein leises Knirschen durch die Halle. Der Boden vibrierte leicht. Auch in das Wasser kam Bewegung, eine Bewegung, die Oberfläche kaum wahrnehmbar kräuselte. Mit einem Mal schien sich der Boden des Beckens aufzulösen. Die Mosaiksteinchen sprangen aus dem Verband heraus und legten sich an anderer Stelle nieder. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sich der See beruhigt und lag da, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Wir haben uns", begann Helene nun zu sprechen, „die Inschrift etwas intensiver angesehen. Draco und ich konnten sie entziffern und sind dabei auf Erstaunliches gestoßen. Wir wissen nun, was das Buch Slytherin ist und wie wir daran kommen."

„Dracos Beitrag wird ja immens groß gewesen sein.", knurrte Ron spöttisch. Zu seinem Bedauern hallten die Worte von den Wänden wider und verteilten sich in der ganzen Halle. Draco sah zornig zu ihm hinüber. Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und grinste. 

„In der Tat war Dracos Hilfe außerordentlich. Erst durch seinen Hinweis ist es mir gelungen, die Zeichen in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Während Ihr geschlafen habt, hat er ein Bad genommen und einiges aus der Erinnerung von Salazar Slytherin gelernt. Immerhin hat er dadurch das Geheimnis der Schriftzeichen herausgefunden."

„Ich könnte jetzt auch ein Bad brauchen.", sagte Ron und reckte sich, dass die Gelenke knackten.

„Spring doch hinein.", sagte Harry auffordernd. „Vielleicht triffst Du ja auf eine Erinnerung, mit der wir das ganze hier beschleunigen können. Ich finde, wir opfern Malfoy viel zu viel von unserer wertvollen Zeit."

„Jungs, hört auf.", wies sie Helene zurecht. „Man könnte fast meinen wir wären hier im Kindergarten."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Draco grinste gehässig. Ron blickte finster zu ihm hinüber und hob die geballte Faust.

„Also, hört zu:", begann Helene. „Es gibt zwei Dinge, die Salazar Slytherin uns hinterlassen hat. Einmal sind es seine persönlichen Erinnerungen, die wir, zumindest Hermine und Harry..., schon kennen gelernt haben. Ich fürchte nur, dass es ein ganzes Menschenleben dauert, bis alle Erinnerungen gelesen sind. 

Es gibt aber noch ein Zweites, diesmal ähnelt es einem Buch schon eher. Nur dass es keiner lesen kann, der sich nicht ein bisschen in der alten keltischen Geschichte auskennt."

„Und, wo ist das Buch?", fragte Harry ungeduldig. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das in Harry eine eigenartige Beklemmung aufsteigen lies. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie bald sehr, sehr schnell sein mussten. Er konnte es nur noch nicht greifen.

„Hier.", sagte Helene. Sie streckte die Hand aus und deutete ins Wasser. „Das, was ihr gerade gesehen habt, das ist das eigentliche Buch Slytherin."

„Das verstehe ich nicht.", murmelte Harry. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. 

„Gerade war Mitternacht.", fuhr Helene fort. „Stellt Euch vor, jede Nacht, pünktlich um Null Uhr verschieben sich die Steine des Mosaiks. Und das schon seit Tausend Jahren. Es ist wie ein Buch, das jede Nacht seine Buchstaben vertauscht. Schon nach wenigen Tagen kann man kein einziges Wort mehr entziffern."

„Unglaublich!", entfuhr es Hermine. „Dann müssen wir diesen Vorgang umkehren...und können das Buch lesen!"

„Genau, liebe Hermine.", sagte Helene mit Begeisterung in der Stimme. „Das allerschönste daran ist, dass wir auch den Schlüssel dazu in der Hand haben. Im Jahre 1002, am 13.Juli wurde dieses Mosaik angelegt. Seit dem sind 363622 Tage vergangen."

„363622 Tage? Wie hast du das so schnell ausgerechnet?", fragte Harry. Dann begann er zu grinsen. „Hast Du etwa einen Taschenrechner mit hierher genommen?"

„Taschenrechner?" Ron sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Was ist das denn?"

„Das ist ein Gnom, der in Deiner Tasche sitzt und rechnet!", tönte Draco von hinten und kicherte.

„Ach so...", sagte Ron gutgläubig, als er aber in die feixenden Gesichter sah, wurde er böse. „Nehmt mich ruhig auf den Arm. Mit einem Ron Weasley kann man es ja machen!"

Wütend drehte er sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach komm, Ron, jetzt hab Dich nicht so!", sagte Hermine begütigend. „Ein Taschenrechner ist ein Muggel-Gerät. Das kannst Du nicht wissen. Draco, das war jetzt echt nicht fair von Dir."

Draco zog es vor zu schweigen. Helene berührte Ron und sah ihn an . 

„Zauberer verwenden gewöhnlich einen einfachen Rechenzauber. Damit geht es ganz schnell. Kennst Du ihn nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Das war der erste Zauber, den Mom mir beigebracht hat. Sie meinte, ich soll erst einmal etwas nützliches lernen. Also gut. Ein Taschenrechner ist der Rechenzauber der Muggel. Habe ich verstanden. Und was ist nun mit den Dreihunderttausenddingsda?"

„Wir müssen dieses Uhrwerk, das wir vor uns sehen nur um diese Anzahl von Tagen zurückschrauben.", erklärte Helene. „Also, passt auf:"

Sie hob beschwörend die Hände, schloss die Augen und begann, einen für die fünf Anderen unverständlichen Spruch in alter keltischer Sprache zu murmeln. Mit einem Mal begann der Boden zu vibrieren, viel stärker, als gerade eben noch. Die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte sich, Blasen stiegen auf, bis schließlich der ganze See zu kochen schien. Wie ein wildgewordener Ameisenhaufen begannen die Mosaiksteinchen über den Grund zu wandern, links und rechts, vorwärts und rückwärts, sich ständig austauschend und einem unsichtbaren Muster folgend. 

Nachdem die Mosaiksteine eine Weile hin und her gesprungen waren, kamen sie langsam zur Ruhe. Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung sah der Boden des Sees immer noch vollkommen wirr aus. Große Enttäuschung war in die Gesichter geschrieben.

„Und, was soll das jetzt gebracht haben?", fragte Draco mit unverkennbarer Häme in der Stimme. „Toller Versuch!"

„Halts Maul, Malfoy.", sagte Ron zornig. „Wir machen das alles nur wegen Dir. Du hast am wenigsten Grund zu meckern!"

„Dann hör doch weg, wenn es Dir nicht passt.", antwortete Draco.

Harry fasste Ron am Ärmel.

„Lass ihn, es lohnt sich nicht."

„Das verstehe ich nicht.", murmelte Helene nachdenklich. Sie starrte ungläubig ins Wasser. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass das in den Zeichen zu lesen war. ... Ich bin mir sicher, dass das darin stand. Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Niemand wusste eine Antwort. Allgemeine Ratlosigkeit machte sich breit. Harry gähnte herzhaft und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Ron setzte sich neben ihn. Den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt starrten sie in das blaugrüne Einerlei der Halle.

„Ich hab's!", drang plötzlich Hermines Aufschrei durch die Stille. Unnatürlich schrill wurde ihre Stimme von den Wänden zurückgeworfen.

„Was?", fragte Helene und sah sie gespannt an.

„Wir haben die Kalenderumstellung vergessen!", rief Hermine aufgeregt.

„Kalenderumstellung?", fragte Ron verständnislos. „Meinst Du etwas Sommer und Winterzeit? Ich wüsste nicht, was das damit zu tun haben soll?"

„Ach Ron denk nach! Hast Du noch nie etwas über den Gregorianischen Kalender gehört? Früher galt der Julianische Kalender, in dem das Jahr genau mit 365,25 Tagen bemessen wurde. 1603 hat aber Christoph Clavius in seinem Buch 'Explication Romani Calendarii a Gregorio XIII P.M. restituti' die Grundlagen des Gregorianischen Kalenders beschrieben. Danach ist das Jahr nur 365,2425 Tage lang. Der Julianische Kalender war in der Zeit, in der er galt, ganze 12 Tage vorausgeeilt. Hier in Großbritannien wurde der Kalender im Jahr 1752 auf den Gregorianischen umgestellt. Sie haben zwischen dem 2. und dem 14. Sep. einfach ein paar Tage herausgeschnitten. Stellt Euch vor, 12 Tage. Wir sind 12 Tage zu viel zurück gegangen!"

„Hä?", fragte Ron. „Was erzählst Du da? Gregor und Julius? Ich verstehe nichts mehr."

„Ich erkläre es Dir ein anderes Mal. Helene, wir müssen das Ganze um 12 Tage zurück spulen. Schaffst Du das?"

Helene sah Hermine mit Verblüffung ins Gesicht. 

„Natürlich.", sagte sie langsam. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Hermine. Natürlich schaffe ich das."

Sie lächelte aus Erleichterung, keinen Fehler in ihrem Zauber gemacht zu haben. Ein schlichter Denkfehler war es gewesen, und er war so leicht zu korrigieren. Helene trat an das Wasser, hob wieder beschwörend die Hände und murmelte noch einmal die magische Formel. Nochmals begann das Wasser zu rauschen und auf Boden des Beckens tanzten die Steine. Als die Bewegung schwächer wurde, begann sich klar und deutlich zuerst ein Muster, dann eine Folge aus Zeichen auf dem Boden zu zeigen. Schließlich, als das Wasser wieder ruhig und klar vor ihnen lag, war der Boden mit gleich hohen Zeilen aus alten, keltischen Schriftzeichen vollgeschrieben. 

„Draco?"

Helene winkte in seine Richtung und bedeutete ihm, zum See zu kommen. Fast feierlich sagte sie:

„Sieh her, das ist das Testament Deines Vorfahren. Lies es. Du erhältst damit eine unfassbare Kraft. Es liegt an Dir, diese Macht richtig zu verwenden. Wir vertrauen Dir. Missbrauche unser Vertrauen nicht, denn, wenn Du uns zwingst, gegen Dich vorzugehen, wirst nicht nur Du, sondern die halbe Welt ins Unglück gestürzt werden."

Draco starrte auf die Schriftzeichen am Grunde des Sees. Ein seltsamer Glanz lag in seinen Augen. Dadurch, dass er kurz zuvor noch von dem Wasser der Erinnerung benetzt war, hatte er die Erinnerung erhalten, was diese seltsamen Zeichen bedeuteten. Er konnte sie lesen. Harry sah finster zu Draco hinüber. Neid lag in seinem Herzen. Was hatte er alles auf sich genommen, welche Gefahren hatte er hinter sich lassen müssen, und nun kam Draco Malfoy und erntete die Früchte. Harry konnte sie nicht einmal erkennen, denn er durfte nicht im See der Erinnerung baden und lernen, was im Testament stand. 

Sicher, das war ausschließlich für den Erben bestimmt. Und Harry wollte mitnichten die Rolle des Erben übernehmen, das gönnte er Draco geradezu mit einem ordentlichen Maß Genugtuung. Aber er wollte wissen, was in diesem Testament stand. Er wollte wissen, wofür er sich in Gefahr begeben hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er, wenn Draco es ihm nicht erzählte, es niemals erfahren würde. Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an die Wand. Unbeteiligt sah er Draco zu, wie dieser am Ufer entlang schritt und die Zeichen las, die unter der Wasseroberfläche wie unter einer Lupe vergrößert schienen, sie auf ein Blatt Papier kritzelte.

Draco schickte sich an, seinen Besen zu nehmen und mit ihm durch die Halle zu fliegen, zu lesen und zwischendrin auf dem schmalen Steg zu landen und seine Aufzeichnungen zu vervollständigen. Wie viele Stunden würde das dauern? Harry ließ sich neben Hermine niederlassen, um gemeinsam mit ihr einen Teil des Proviants zu verspeisen, den er noch in seinem Ranzen aufbewahrt hatte. 

Allzu viel Zeit konnten sie nicht mehr hier unten verbringen, denn in den vielen Stunden ihres Aufenthaltes hatten sie mehrmals Rast gemacht und die von den Hauselfen so liebevoll zusammengestellten Vorräte waren sichtlich zusammengeschmolzen. Vielleicht eine Mahlzeit war noch vorhanden, wenn sie die jetzt folgende nicht mehr mitrechneten. Also konnten sie vielleicht noch etwa fünf Stunden hier unten bleiben, dann war es sicher angebracht, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und an einem anderen Tag wiederzukommen. 

Allerdings mussten sie dafür offensichtlich wieder an den Spinnen vorbei und nicht nur Harry hatte die Hoffnung, sie hätten es inzwischen aufgegeben und wären umgekehrt. Vielleicht konnten sie ungesehen aus der Höhle entkommen, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal etwas besser ausgestattet sogar einen Angriff der Riesenspinnen vermeiden. Gerade wollte Harry seinen Ranzen aufschnallen, als Helene zu ihnen an die Wand kam und sie ansprach.

„Während Draco das Testament erforscht, könnten wir ihm helfen und eine neue Reliquie schaffen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Was stellst Du Dir denn als Reliquie vor?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Dumme Frage.", antwortete Hermine für die Lehrerin, „denk mal nach. Was ist wohl besser geeignet, als ein bisschen Wasser aus dem See der Erinnerung?"

„Das verdunstet doch!", protestierte Harry. „Humbug!"

„Nicht, wenn man es luftdicht verschließt. Denk an die Tränen von Maria, oder das Blut von Jesus Christus, das über 2000 Jahre in einem Glasgefäß überdauert hat."

„...und eingetrocknet ist...", grinste Harry.

„Lass Deinen Sarkasmus, Harry.", schimpfte sie. „Es kommt auf das Symbol an, auf nichts anderes!"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. 

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte er, „reg dich nicht auf. Ich hab doch gar nichts dagegen. Wenn Du meinst, dass das geht, dann machen wir es auch. Wie siehst Du das, Helene?"

Helene nickte nur. Sie hatte das Gespräch nicht ganz mitverfolgt, denn in der Ferne der Halle hatte Draco einen lauten Ruf ausgestoßen. Helene hatte gebannt in die Halle gelauscht, aber keinen Ruf mehr vernommen

Sie wandte sich noch einmal kurz zu Hermine um. 

„Hast Du eine Flasche dabei?", fragte sie. „Fülle bitte von dem Wasser hinein und schraube sie fest zu. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts passiert." 

Dann lauschte sie wieder auf das Wasser hinaus. 

Harry zog seine Flasche aus dem Ranzen. Sie war inzwischen leer und eher ein unnötiges Gewicht gewesen. Einzig die Unberührtheit des Ortes hatte ihn zurückgehalten, sie in den See zu werfen und treiben zu lassen. Er reichte sie Hermine hinüber, die sich zum Wasser hockte und die Flasche langsam füllte. 

Harry sah jetzt ebenfalls auf das Wasser hinaus. 

„Soll ich mit meinem Besen hinfliegen und nachschauen?", wandte er sich an Helene. Bevor sie antworten konnte, kam Draco auf seinem Besen herangeschossen. Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.

„Sie kommen!", kreischte er panisch. „Die Spinnen! Sie haben es geschafft! Hunderte, sie kommen über den Steg!"

Ron war aufgesprungen und stand nun mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen starr da. Remus war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, hatte jedoch mit Entschlossenheit im Blick gleich nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Draco sprang von seinem Besen, als er die Freunde erreicht hatte. Auch er griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Wie weit sind sie?", fragte Remus.

„Nicht weit! Vielleicht eine viertel Stunde.", antwortete Draco gehetzt.

„Na dann!", Remus versuchte munter zu klingen, man konnte aber durchaus bemerken, dass auch er plötzlich ziemlich angespannt war. „Dann lasst uns mal die Messer schleifen. Auf zum Gefecht!"

Schon nach wenigen Minuten drang das viel hundertfache und von den Wänden unheimlich zurückgeworfene Klicken der Beißwerkzeuge der Spinnen an ihr Ohr. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe vor Wand, von der aus die Gänge in den kreisrunden Saal führten. Ron bewegte sich wie in Trance. Harry schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Hol Deinen Zauberstab raus, Ron. Du musst uns helfen!"

„Ich...ich ...", stotterte Ron. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Hände zuckten unkontrolliert. Harry griff in Rons Umhang. Nervös suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab, zerrte ihn schließlich mühsam hervor und drückte ihn in Rons zitternde Hand.

„Welchen Zauber sollen wir nehmen?", brüllte Harry. Das Klicken der Spinnen war zu einem drohenden Brausen angewachsen. 

„Créatúr buailte linn!", rief Helene. „Versucht es wenigstens!"

„hast Du gehört?", fragte Harry und stupste Ron in die Seite. Ron starrte ihn an. Langsam nickte er. 

Dann waren sie da. Wie eine schwarze Walze krabbelte und taumelte es den schmalen Steg entlang. Obwohl er viel zu schmal war, schafften es die Spinnen zu vielen nebeneinander und übereinander her zu krabbeln. Sie klapperten mit den Zangen und reckten drohend die Beine in die Höhe. Eine gab der anderen Halt, eine stieg über die andere hinweg. Keine kümmerte sich darum, wenn eines der Monster in den See fiel und durch die anderen, die darüber hinweg kletterten, unter das Wasser gedrückt wurde und kläglich ersoff. 

Remus bedeutete den Anderen zu warten, dann, als die Tiere an der Lücke des Steges angekommen waren, hob er den Stab und rief laut: „Créatúr buailte linn!" Glühende weiße Funken stoben aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und fuhren zwischen die behaarten, schwarzen Leiber. Die Spinnen, die getroffen wurden zerplatzten mit ohrenbetäubendem Knall. Klebriger grauer Schleim spritzte herum und bedeckte die anderen Ungeheuer. Die ließen sich nicht beirren und begannen, mit ihren Leibern eine lebendige Brücke zu bilden. Sie verhakten in Windeseile ihre Beine ineinander, andere Spinnen krochen über sie hinweg und bauten eine neues Brückenelement, und mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit kamen sie auf das Ufer zu.

„Los, helft mir!", schrie Remus und seine Stimme schaffte es kaum über den Lärm hinweg, der jetzt die Halle füllte. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte „Créatúr buailte linn!" Auch aus seinem Zauberstab schossen Funken und trafen die vorderen Tiere. Jetzt fassten auch die anderen Mut und ließen ihre Flüche in die schwarze, wabernde Masse fahren. Nur Ron starrte gelähmt auf die Spinnen. 

Mit einem Mal riss er den Mund auf und ein unmenschlicher Schrei entfuhr ihm. Er riss den Zauberstab hoch und brüllte: „Avada Kedavra!" Ein giftgrüner, grell leuchtender Blitz zischte auf die Spinnen los. Doch Ron hatte den Zauberstab nicht weit genug hoch gerissen. Kurz vor den Spinnen traf der Schwarze Fluch das Wasser. Augenblicklich füllte sich die Halle mit schwefelgelbem Dampf. Der schwarze Blitz durchschlug die Wasseroberfläche und fuhr in den Boden. Eine gigantische Explosion schleuderte Wasserfontänen hoch an die Decke und warf die Spinnenleiber durcheinander.

„Was hast Du getan?", schrie Remus mit überschlagender Stimme. „Schnell in die Gänge, die Decke stürzt ein!"

Er packte Ron am Arm und rannte los. Ron taumelte willenlos hinterher. Jeder rannte auf einen der Eingänge zu. Hinter ihnen stürzten große Brocken aus der Decke und zerquetschten die schwarzen Monster auf dem Grunde des Sees. Das Wasser färbte sich schleimig grau. Losgerissene Spinnenbeine und Körper schwappten auf den aufschäumenden Wellen. Unglaubliches Getöse füllte die Halle. Der Berg schrie förmlich, als er zusammenbrach. 

Die sechs Gefährten trafen im runden Saal aufeinander. Das Licht, das die Kuppel beleuchtet hatte, wurde schwächer. Gehetzt sah sich Harry um. Aus den Gängen quollen dichte Staub und Dampfwolken zu ihnen herein. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Gang, der schwarz durch den Nebel stach. Ohne lange zu überlegen lief er auf diesen Gang zu.

„Kommt mit, hier hinein!", rief er gegen das Getöse an. Die Anderen zögerten nicht. Es war der einzige Gang, durch den keine Wolke drang. Mit etwas Glück führte er nicht in die Halle zurück. Harry lief, so schnell er konnte. „Lumos!" keuchte er und ein kleiner, aber heller Lichtstrahl drang aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Der Gang wand sich durch den blanken Fels. Er war trocken und führte leicht bergauf, was das Laufen ungemein erschwerte. Der Staub, der wie eine Wand auf sie zu gerollt war, hüllte Harry nun ein und erschwerte das Atmen noch zusätzlich. 

Hinter sich hörte er die Schritte und das Keuchen der Anderen, aber er war viel zu sehr mit der eigenen Flucht beschäftigt, um sich umzusehen. Irgendwann bekam er kaum noch Luft. Seine Seiten schmerzten stechend und jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. Er blieb stehen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren die Anderen bei ihm, keuchend und schwitzend, mit zitternden Knien. Sie waren grau im Gesicht, im Haar, auf den Kleidern. Nur die Augen glänzten feucht durch die fast steinerne Maske, die sie nun trugen.

Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, sahen sie sich an. Die dichte Staubwolke hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Die Wände waren aus blankem Fels. Hier schienen sie zunächst in Sicherheit. Aber in den schwach beleuchteten Gesichtern war keine Erleichterung zu sehen. Angst, schiere Angst stand in den Augen.

„Wie kommen wir da jetzt wieder heraus?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. 

Niemand antwortete.


	23. Der Tod ist eine Befreiung

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 22: Gefangen unter Tonnen von Fels warten sie auf ihr Ende. Woher mag dort unten Hilfe kommen?

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

22. Der Tod ist eine Befreiung 

Draco Malfoy fand als erster die Fassung wieder. Er klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein kurzes Haar. 

„Weasley, Du Blödmann!", fauchte er. „Wer zur Hölle hat Dir gesagt, dass Du die Halle in die Luft sprengen sollst? Wenn wir nicht das Glück gehabt hätten, in diesen Gang zu fliehen, wären wir tot! Tot, verstehst Du?"

„Es...es tut mir leid...", stotterte Ron. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. 

„Es tut mir leid!", höhnte Draco. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich den einzigen Ausgang aus diesem Dilemma für alle Zeiten kaputt gemacht habe! Tut mir leid, dass ich Euch alle umgebracht habe! Was hast Du Dir denn überlegt, wie wir hier heraus kommen sollen? Vielleicht mit ein paar Todesflüchen heraussprengen?"

„Draco, gib Ruhe.", sagte Helene in barschem Ton. „Wir haben nicht die geringste Zeit zu streiten. Wir sollten erst einmal herausfinden, was genau passiert ist und wie wir wieder hier herauskommen."

„Komm, Ron", sagte Remus und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Es ist passiert und damit basta. Mach Dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich hätte den Eingang besser sichern müssen. Mein Zauber war zu schwach und hat die Biester herein gelassen. Lass uns nachschauen, ob wir wieder in die Halle können."

Ron sah ihn unsicher an. Meinte Remus es so, oder wollte er ihm nur Trost zusprechen? Remus Blick beruhigte ihn etwas, so dass das Zittern weniger wurde und er langsam wieder Gewalt über seine Glieder bekam. Zaghaft nickte er. 

Remus und Ron gingen den Gang zurück. Harry, der sich Sorgen um seinen Freund machte, lief hinterher. Nach und nach lösten sich alle aus ihrem Schrecken und gingen den Gang zurück, alle in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie sie es eben noch erlebt hatten. Schon nach wenigen Metern war die Staubschicht, die sich auf dem felsigen Boden abgelagert hatte, so dick, dass sie bis zu den Knöcheln einsanken. 

Kleine Steine lagen auf dem Boden und bohrten sich, wenn man auf sie trat, in die Schuhsolen. Oft stolperte jemand über einen Brocken, der bis hier in den Gang hereingerollt war. Bald mehrten sich die Trümmer und man musste über einige Brocken regelrecht hinwegklettern. Dennoch kamen sie erstaunlich gut voran, was in jedem von ihnen einen leisen Hoffnungsschimmer aufglimmen ließ. 

Je weiter sie vordrangen, desto schwieriger wurde der Weg. Die umherliegenden Brocken wurden immer größer, in den Wänden klafften tiefe Risse und der Staub, der immer noch in der Luft lag, machte das Atmen schwer. Dann standen sie vor einem Geröllhaufen, der fast den ganzen Gang bis unter die Decke füllte. Remus, der vorausgegangen war, fluchte leise, als er stehen blieb. Er kletterte den Schutthaufen ein paar Schritte empor und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab über den Hügel hinweg. 

„Mist!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Was ist los?", fragte Helene besorgt. 

„Sieh selbst!", sagte er und rutschte den Schuttberg hinunter. Nacheinander kletterten alle hinauf und überzeugten sich mit eigenen Augen. Gleich hinter dem Schutthaufen lagen die Reste der runden Halle. Sie war weitestgehend eingebrochen. Auf der Seite des Sees der Erinnerung war die ganze Decke eingestürzt und Tonnen von Felsgestein bildeten ein unüberwindliches Hindernis. Der Tisch in der Mitte des Saales war unter dem Gewicht einiger großer Felsbrocken eingeknickt. Fast das ganze Gewölbefresko lag in Trümmer zerschlagen auf dem Boden. Unvorstellbare Kräfte hatten hier gewütet. Wenn dieser oder jener der zwölf Gänge, die aus dem Saal führten, vielleicht noch begehbar aussahen, zeigten große Gerölle, dass auch ihre Decken zusammengebrochen und die Fluchtwege versperrt waren.

Harry fühlte sich auf ein mal unendlich müde. Er sah in die besorgten Gesichter von Helene und Remus, die offensichtlich Schlimmes ahnten. Er sah auch in die vom Entsetzen geweiteten Augen seiner Schulkameraden, fing den schuldbewussten Blick Rons und den zornigen Blick Dracos auf. 

Plötzlich ging ein Zittern durch den Fels. Ein Teil der Halle brach mit ohrenbetäubendem Knirschen ein. Wieder waren sie zur Flucht gezwungen, stolperten über den unebenen und mit Steinen versperrten Weg, weg von dem Chaos, hin in eine düstere und gar nicht vielversprechende Zukunft. Nach einigen Minuten blieben sie keuchend und erschöpft stehen. Harry fühlte seine Knie zittern. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Ron und Hermine taten es ihm gleich. Remus ging in die Hocke und sah beiden im gespenstischen Licht der sechs Zauberstäbe in die Augen.

„Wir haben nur noch eine Chance.", sagte er. Er musste husten. „Und wir müssen schnell sein."

„Schnell?", wiederholte Harry fragend. Seine Stimme klang hohl und tonlos.

„Morgen ist Vollmond. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir so lange hier unten bleiben. Daher habe ich nichts von dem Trank mitgenommen."

„Au weia!" Draco stöhnte auf. „Das auch noch. Weasley, du Oberidiot. Schließt uns hier unten mit einem Werwolf ein. Das wird ein Gemetzel..."

„Könntest Du einfach mal Dein verdammtes Maul halten, Malfoy?" Hermine war wütend. „Anstatt hier ständig zu jammern und auf Ron herum zu hacken, könntest Du Dir mal überlegen, wie wir hier wieder heraus kommen. Und wenn Du das nicht willst, dann sei wenigstens still!"

„Du kannst mich mal!", fuhr Draco sie an. Er trat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du bist doch so schlau. Wie kommen wir jetzt hier heraus? He? Dann nimm doch mal Deinen Zauberstab und mach ein Loch in den Berg. Aber von einem Schlammblut kann man nichts anderes erwarten, als kluge Sprüche. Wenn es darauf an kommt, versagt ihr doch!"

Hermine war nicht zurück gewichen. Jedoch bebte sie vor Entrüstung und schien wie gelähmt. Sie schnappte nach Luft, setzte mehrmals an, um ihm etwas zu entgegnen, aber bevor sie ein Wort heraus brachte, war Remus eingeschritten.

„Hör sofort auf, Du arroganter Rotzbengel!", brüllte er. „Jeder der hier anwesenden riskiert sein Leben, damit Dein Hintern gerettet wird. Jeder hier hat mehr für Deine Familie und für Dein Haus gemacht, als Du selbst. Und das ist Dein Dank? Ich hätte gute Lust, Dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu versehen und Dich hier allein zurück zu lassen. Kommt!", und er winkte Harry und den anderen Dreien zu, „Wir gehen jetzt dort entlang. Wer mitkommen will, kann es tun, und wem es nicht passt, der kann hier bleiben!"

Wütend stapfte er in die Dunkelheit. Ron, völlig willenlos geworden, stolperte hinterher. Nach und nach folgten die Anderen, zuletzt Draco, der von der Heftigkeit der Reaktion eingeschüchtert war. Hier unten galt er gar nichts. Zumindest galt er nicht mehr, als die Anderen, die mit ihm in der Klemme saßen. Langsam begann er es zu begreifen.

Der Gang schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Er führte tief in den Felsen hinein, krümmte und wand sich, so dass schließlich keiner mehr wusste, in welche Richtung sie gingen. In der Halle war die Orientierung noch einigermaßen gelungen, denn der Steg über dem See der Erinnerung war gerade aus verlaufen. Sie waren immer einer Richtung gefolgt, immer nach Westen gegangen, fort vom Schloss Hogwarts. Dieser Gang jedoch schien mehrmals in Schleifen zu verlaufen, denn er machte mehrere vollkommene Wendungen. Dabei führte er ab einer Stelle, die mehrere hundert Schritt hinter der Halle einen Hochpunkt markierte, stets leicht bergab. 

Die sechs Eingeschlossenen schleppten sich müde durch die Finsternis, die nur von den Spitzen der Zauberstäbe für wenige Meter erhellt wurde und sich hinter ihnen erbarmungslos schloss. Sie waren schon einige Stunden gelaufen, als der Gang plötzlich weiter wurde und in einem kellerähnlichen Gewölbe endete. Es maß etwa 20 Schritte in der Länge und 10 Schritte in der Breite. Am Ende des Raumes führte der Gang weiter. Als sie in die Öffnung hinein leuchteten, konnten sie nach wenigen Metern eine Kreuzung ausmachen. Die Luft roch leicht modrig. Seit endlosen Zeiten war sie nicht mehr ausgetauscht worden. Seit Ewigkeiten war niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Der Boden des Kellers bestand aus trockenem, weichen Sand und lud dazu ein, eine Rast zu machen. Sirius schlug vor, alle Vorräte, die noch übrig waren, zusammen zu tragen. Jeder kramte in seiner Tasche oder in seinem Rucksack, und bald lag ein kümmerliches Häufchen Essbares zwischen ihnen. Hermine hatte in ihrer Flasche noch einen halben Liter Wasser, Ron hatte eine Flasche Butterbier eingepackt und legte sie nun auch dazu. 

„Das ist nicht viel.", sagte Helene leise. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir bald hier heraus kommen."

„Du hast Recht", brummte Remus, „das reicht eigentlich nur noch für eine Mahlzeit. Das Schlimme ist aber nicht die feste Nahrung, sondern die Flüssigkeit. Ohne Wasser schaffen wir es maximal 2 Tage, nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden."

Er sah sich um und blickte in betreten drein sehende Gesichter. Inzwischen hatte jeder verstanden, dass sie sich in einer äußerst schwierigen Situation befanden. 

„Wir haben die Wahl.", fuhr er fort. „Entweder wir essen jetzt alles auf und machen uns mit neuen Kräften auf die Suche, oder wir versuchen, daraus zwei Mahlzeiten zu machen. Ich glaube aber, dass wir weder auf die eine, noch auf die andere Art einen Vorteil herausschlagen können. Immerhin wären diese beiden Mahlzeiten so klein, dass wir sie auch weglassen könnten."

„Was glaubst Du, Remus, werden wir jemals wieder hier heraus kommen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry.", antwortete Remus. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Möglich, dass hinter der nächsten Kurve ein Ausgang ist, es kann aber auch sein, dass wir immer tiefer wandern, und irgendwann ist der Gang einfach zu Ende."

„Gibt es denn nicht irgend einen Zauber, der uns hier heraus holt?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Sie war bleich, wie die anderen, und mit dem Staub in ihrem Haar sah sie aus wie eine alte Frau.

„Ich fürchte, wir sind viel zu tief unter der Erde, als dass wir uns mit einem Spreng-Zauber den Weg nach außen bohren könnten. Uns bleibt nur eine Wahl. Wir müssen weiter."

„Wie wollen wir denn an der Kreuzung vorgehen?", fragte Helene in die Runde.

„Wollen wir nicht erst einmal etwas essen?", meldete sich Draco. „Ich habe Hunger!"

„Ich habe auch Hunger.", sagte Ron schüchtern. Es waren die ersten Worte seit Stunden. Die ganze Zeit war er bedrückt und schweigend hinter ihnen her geschlichen. 

„Also gut. Lasst uns etwas essen.", beschloss Remus. Insgeheim hatte er die Führung der Truppe übernommen. „Danach schauen wir uns die anderen Gänge an. Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Hinweis auf einen Ausgang."

Die, die sich noch nicht in dem weichen Sand niedergelassen hatten, setzten sich nun im Kreis um die spärlichen Vorräte. Remus übernahm das Teilen. Jeder bekam einen möglichst gleichgroßen Teil. 

„Wir müssen dringendwo Wasser finden.", stellte Remus fest. „Und noch etwas, kaut gut, dann bleibt der Hunger länger fern. Und wir verdauen es besser und können mehr Energie daraus schöpfen."

Hermine ließ die Flasche herum gehen und jeder nahm zwei Schluck davon. Schließlich war die Flasche leer. Ron wollte das Butterbier öffnen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte damit. Vielleicht werden wir es noch brauchen."

„Wenn wir nur noch mehr Wasser aus dem See mitgenommen hätten...", murmelte Harry. 

„Stimmt, das haben wir ja auch noch.", sagte Hermine. „Draco, würdest Du es opfern, wenn es uns das Leben retten würde?"

Draco sah schweigend zu Boden. 

„Weiß ich nicht.", sagte er unwirsch.

„Ich wette, er würde es trinken, wenn es ihm das Leben retten würde.", bemerkte Harry bissig.

„Ach, halt's Maul, Potter.", erwiderte Draco. 

„Hört auf zu streiten.", mahnte Helene. „Ich denke, wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem als unsere persönlichen Eitelkeiten."

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog die Flasche hervor, in die sie das Wasser abgefüllt hatte. Sie war nicht einmal zu einem Viertel gefüllt. Hermine war durch den Angriff der Spinnen gestört worden, und so hatte sie sich mit dem Bisschen zufrieden geben müssen, das schon in der Flasche war.

„Hier Draco, es gehört Dir. Mach damit, was Du willst."

Draco streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und nahm die Flasche. Schweigend betrachtete er den kläglichen Inhalt. Dann nickte er Hermine zu und murmelte „Danke."

Die nächsten Minuten verstrichen in aller Stille. Keiner mehr hatte ein Gefühl für die Zeit. Endlich stand Remus auf und sagte:

„Ich schau mir jetzt mal die Kreuzung an."

Er ging mit seinem leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand in den Tunnel am Ende des Kellers. Kaum war er verschwunden, hörten die Anderen einen überraschten Ausruf. Sofort waren sie auf den Beinen und liefen zum Eingang. Remus stand dort, wo die Kreuzung war und leuchtete eine Wand an. Der Gang, der noch vor wenigen Minuten gerade aus geführt hatte, war verschwunden. Nur links und rechts führte ein Tunnel weiter, zur Erleichterung aller schien er breit und hoch und trocken. Auch waren seine Wände mit Ziegelsteinen gemauert, was wenigstens einen Anflug von Zivilisation bedeutete. 

„Habt ihr hier nicht einen Gang gesehen?", fragte Remus äußerst verwundert. „Oder habe ich mich getäuscht?"

„Nein, da war ein Gang.", sagte Hermine. „Mensch, Harry, wir sind dort, wo die Gänge verschwinden, weißt Du noch, das Verwirrspiel in der Nähe der Kammer des Schreckens. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Ja!" Harry nickte. Wenn sie nur ein wenig Glück hatten, kamen sie vielleicht in den langen Tunnel, der zur Kammer des Schreckens führte. Dann waren sie gerettet. Denn von dort aus konnten sie durch das Rohr in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe klettern. Aufgeregt berichteten Hermine und er von ihrem Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens und der Entdeckung des Verwirrspiels.

Helene und Remus hörten aufmerksam zu auch wenn sie die Erzählung schon von Harry auf Perpignans Place gehört hatten. Auch Draco, der sich in den letzten Stunden immer etwas abseits gehalten hatte, kam herangetreten. Remus schien zu überlegen. Nachdenklich schritt er auf und ab, mit einer Hand das Kinn gestützt und den Kopf gesenkt. Schließlich blieb er stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. 

„Dieses Verwirrspiel...", begann er. „Was würde ich darum geben, wenn es dieses Verwirrspiel nicht geben würde. Jeder Zauberer legt es anders an, gibt ihm einen ganz eigenen Mechanismus mit und hat seine eigene Methode, es zu stoppen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie Slytherin es gemacht hat. So jedenfalls haben wir keine Chance, hindurch zu kommen. Nicht einmal durch Zufall."

„Vielleicht hat Draco...", überlegte Helene laut. „Draco! Als Du im See der Erinnerung gebadet hast, bist Du da vielleicht über eine Erinnerung gestolpert..."

Sie unterbrach sich, als sie sah, dass Draco niedergeschlagen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Verdammt, ich kann es nicht glauben!", rief Remus aus. „Wir müssen hier heraus. Ich fühle, es sind nur noch wenige Stunden und ich werde zum Werwolf. Dann gnade Euch Gott!"

„Vielleicht haben wir uns nur getäuscht...", sagte Ron schüchtern und voller Hoffnung. „Ich meine,..., vielleicht haben wir geglaubt, dort einen Gang zu sehen..., vielleicht sind wir nicht in dem Verwirrspiel, sondern in einem ganz normalen Gang..."

Remus sah Ron ins Gesicht. Er spürte den leisen Anflug von Hoffnung, der von Ron aus ging. Ja, vielleicht konnte man den eigenen Augen nicht mehr trauen, wenn man sich stundenlang fernab des Tageslichtes in der Dunkelheit und der schlechten Luft der unterirdischen Gänge aufhielt. 

„Du hast recht, Ron. Auch wenn es nicht so ist, dann wäre es jedenfalls egal, ob wir hier oder irgendwo sonst in den Verließen sind, wenn uns die Kräfte verlassen. Solange wir noch Hoffnung haben, haben wir auch noch eine Chance. Lasst uns weiter gehen."

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit stapften sie los. Sie wanderten den breiten und bequemen Gang entlang, vor sich die Finsternis, hinter sich die Finsternis, nur in einer kleinen lichten und trostlosen Welt, die mit ihnen ging. Wieder änderte sich stundenlang nichts am Tunnel. Die Wände und die Decke bestanden auch noch nach Kilometern aus dem Einerlei der grauroten Ziegel. Der Boden war glatt. Er bestand aus geebnetem Lehm, was das Gehen etwas erleichterte. Harry stimmte das zuversichtlich. Sie konnten nicht weit vom Ausgang sein, denn niemand machte sich ohne grund die Arbeit, Lehm und Ziegel so weit unter die Erde zu schaffen. 

Hermine war die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf neben Harry her gegangen. Ab und zu fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. Harry sah zu ihr hinüber. Zuerst hatte er Schwierigkeiten im düsteren Licht ihr Gesicht zu erkennen. Dann sah er plötzlich auf ihren Wangen ein Glitzern. 

„Du weinst?", fragte er leise. 

Als Antwort kam ein kaum hörbares Schniefen.

„Was ist los Hermine?", fragte er besorgt. Er berührte sie am Arm und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an. Ihre Wangen waren nass, so, als hätte sie schon eine ganze Weile geweint.

„Ich habe Angst, Harry, schreckliche Angst!", sagte sie und konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, laut loszuschluchzen. Betroffen legte Harry einen Arm um sie. 

„Hermine, wir schaffen es.", war das einzige, das er zu antworten wusste. 

„Ich glaube es nicht mehr, Harry. Remus hat vollkommen recht, mit dem Verwirrspiel. Ich habe es nachgelesen, gleich, als wir nach der Kammer des Schreckens wieder oben in Hogwarts waren. Und ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns getäuscht haben. Wir kommen hier nie mehr heraus!"

„Doch, Hermine, ich bin ganz sicher.", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Er wunderte sich über seine Zuversicht, aber er hatte ein seltsam sicheres Gefühl im Bauch. 

„Glaube mir, Harry, zurück geht es nicht mehr. Und niemand weiß, wohin wir gehen. Niemand weiß wo wir sind. Wer soll und hier unten helfen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Ähnliches war ihm auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen, aber er hatte es immer wieder verdrängt. Er hatte Mut durch sein Vorwärtsdrängen geschöpft. Er und Remus - das fühlte er - sie beide würden alle retten. Da war er sicher. 

„Harry, ich will noch nicht sterben."

Hermines Stimme erstickte fast. 

‚Hermine, du wirst nicht sterben!', dachte er. Und gleichzeitig wurde er unsicher. Sie holte ihn so unvermittelt aus seinen Hoffnungen heraus, dass ihm graute. Nein, sterben wollte er auch nicht.

„Wir werden es schaffen, Hermine, ganz bestimmt.", sagte er, eher um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Es ist echt lieb von Dir, Harry, dass Du versuchst mich zu trösten. Aber Du hast weder über die Wehrwölfe noch über das Verwirrspiel gelesen. Du hast nie gerne gelesen, deshalb weißt Du es einfach nicht. Ich weiß es Harry. Wir werden hier unten sterben."

„Ach Hermine, solange wir nicht tot sind, können wir immer noch hier herauskommen. Ich glaube daran. Es ist mir egal, was in den Büchern steht. Ich bin bisher immer aus den schlimmsten Situationen heraus gekommen, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?"

„Es ist anders, Harry.", antwortete sie. „Wir kämpfen nicht gegen irgend einen Zauberer oder um einen Pokal. Wir haben es nicht mit lebenden Menschen oder Ungeheuern zu tun, vor denen wir zur Not weglaufen können.. Wir haben es mit höchster Magie zu tun, die wir nicht besiegen können. Du bist nur so zuversichtlich, weil Du es nicht weißt."

Harry schwieg. Es hatte schon Momente gegeben, an denen er kurz vor dem Aufgeben war. Irgendetwas hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. Er war noch nicht fertig mit dem Leben. Es gab noch Dinge, die er zu bewältigen hatte. Er glaubte fest daran, dass sein Leben eine Bestimmung hatte, denn sonst hätte er nicht die Angriffe von Voldemort überlebt, sonst wäre er damals mit seinen Eltern gestorben. 

„Vertraue mir.", sagte er nur. „Wir werden hier herausfinden."

Hermine lächelte. 

„Das ist der Harry, den ich kenne. Du bist echt der beste Freund, den ich habe. Ich glaube, ich habe Dich ganz schön lieb."

Harry schluckte. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Er glaubte an eine akustische Täuschung. Das konnte sie nicht gesagt haben. Nein, so wie er es sich wünschen würde, konnte es nicht von ihr gemeint worden sein. Unmöglich!

„Freut mich.", presste er hervor und er war froh, dass die Dunkelheit sein feuerrotes Gesicht verbarg. Und einen Moment später ärgerte er sich über seine hölzerne, unbeholfene Reaktion. Just in dem Moment spürte er ihre Hand, welche die seine in der Dunkelheit ertastete. Er öffnete sie und fühlte ihre Hand in seine gleiten. Vorsichtig schloss er sie und hielt Hermines Hand fest. Ein heißer Strom durchfloss seinen Arm, glitt wie ein Feuer hinauf zu seiner Schulter und bohrte sich in seine Brust. Mitten im Herzen blieb die Wärme stehen und bewegte sich nicht mehr weiter.

Die Anderen waren plötzlich an einer Wegekreuzung stehen geblieben. Ein schmaler, felsiger Gang führte rechts weiter, links wurde nach wenigen Metern eine kleine Kammer ohne weiteren Ausgang sichtbar. Der Weg, der in ihrer Richtung weiter verlief wurde schmal und felsig. 

„Wie oft wechselt denn ein Verwirrspiel, Remus?", fragte Helene. 

„Das kommt darauf an, wie sehr sich derjenige, der in die irre geführt werden soll, schon verirrt hat.", antwortete Hermine an Remus Stelle. Sie ließ Harrys Hand los und trat nach vorn. „Vor allen Dingen geht der Wechsel möglichst unbemerkt vor."

„Das heißt, wenn wir jetzt wegsehen, dann ändert sich die Kreuzung und wenn wir wieder hinschauen, ist diese Kammer weg?" 

Harry hatte das halb im Scherz gesagt.

„Das kann sein, muss aber nicht.", antwortete Hermine ernst. „Das ist ja das Gemeine am Verwirrspiel. Niemand kann es voraussagen."

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Geradeaus oder rechts abbiegen?", fragte Helene in die Runde.

„Lasst uns gerade aus gehen.", beschloss Remus mit rauer Stimme. Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Plötzlich begann er zu taumeln. Er wankte zur Wand und stützte sich ab.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief Hermine. Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet. „Er verwandelt sich!"

„Oh, Mist!", rief Harry erschrocken. „Was sollen wir tun?"

Instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. Sollte Remus auf ihn zu stürzen, müsste er sich verteidigen. Welchen Zauber müsste er anwenden? Fieberhaft dachte er nach.

„Wir müssen ihn in die Kammer schaffen!", schrie Hermine. „Harry! Du musst sie mit einem Spinnennetz verschließen! Ron, Draco, helft mir!"

Sie riss Ron am Ärmel hinter sich her. Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, aber instinktiv lief er mit. Gemeinsam mit Helene stürzten sie sich auf Remus. Remus brüllte und bäumte sich auf. Er schlug mit seinen wachsenden Klauen um sich, er krallte sich in die Arme seiner Widersacher, bis sie von breiten roten Striemen und Kratzern übersäht waren. Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es Ron, Draco und Helene, ihn festzuhalten. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ dünne, feste Seile aus seiner Spitze hervorschießen. In Windeseile war Remus gefesselt und hing zwischen Draco und Helene. Aus seinem Gesicht sprossen schwarze und graue Haare, es verzerrte sich. Die Nase wuchs und seine Zähne wurden zu langen, gefährlich spitzen Dolchen. Mühsam schleiften sie ihn in den kleinen Raum, legten ihn dort ab und sprangen zurück. Harry hatte inzwischen den Arachno-Xylografen hervorgeholt. Hecktisch tastete er nach dem Knoten, der mit dem Spinnennetz verziert war. Er drückte darauf und ein feines, silbrig schimmerndes Netz spannte sich vor die Öffnung des Raumes. 

Remus begann, mit seinen Zähnen die Seile an seinen Händen zu zerreißen. Inzwischen war er von einem dichten graubraunen Pelz bedeckt. Sein Gesicht hatte die Schnauze eines Wolfes bekommen und seine Augen blickten gelb und gefährlich auf die Freunde. Die Fesseln hielten nur wenige Augenblicke. Mit ein paar kräftigen Klauenhieben waren auch die Fußfesseln durchtrennt. Der Werwolf sprang auf und hechtete zum Ausgang des Raumes. Er sprang mit aller Kraft gegen das Spinnennetz, es dehnte sich, aber es hielt stand. Der Werwolf hob die Klauen und begann auf die feinen Fäden ein zu schlagen, aber selbst die scharfen Zähne, die er dann einsetzte, schafften es nicht, das Netz zu zerreißen.

Entsetzt waren die Fünf zurückgewichen. Sie standen bereit, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, wenn es dem Ungeheuer gelingen sollte, durch das Netz zu kommen. Genau so, wie es den Spinnen gelungen war, konnte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sich der Werwolf frei gekämpft hatte und über sie her fiel. Bevor sie jedoch nachdenken konnten, begann der Boden leicht zu beben. Ein eigenartiges, fast unhörbar leises Knirschen drang aus den Wänden. Mit einem Mal begann der Gang, an dessen Ende Remus gegen das Spinnennetz tobte, schmaler zu werden. Das Knirschen wurde für einen Augenblick stärker, der Gang schloss sich und dann war es plötzlich still. Vor ihnen lag eine blanke Felswand.

„Remus!", stöhnte Hermine. „Oh mein Gott, Remus!"

Sie sprang zur Wand und trommelte mit den Fäusten dagegen. 

„Tut doch etwas, steht nicht so rum, tut doch etwas!"

Sie wandte sich um. Hilflosigkeit und Entsetzen blickten ihr entgegen. Ron stand wie gelähmt. Er hatte schreckensweit aufgerissene Augen. Auch Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

„Er war unsere einzige Chance.", krächzte er. 

„Wir können nichts tun.", sagte Helene. „Das Verwirrspiel wird hier nicht mehr aufgehen."

Hermine schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie taumelte zurück und glitt an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Schluchzend kauerte sie sich zusammen. Helene, selbst bis ins Mark getroffen ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Wortlos streichelte sie Hermine. 

„Es ist alles aus...", hörte Harry Ron stammeln. „Was habe ich nur getan."

„Es ist verdammt spät für diese Einsicht.", keifte Draco. Er sah so aus als würde er sich im nächsten Augenblick auf Ron stürzen. Harry trat zwischen sie.

„Fass ihn nicht an!", sagte er drohend. Draco sah Harry ins Gesicht.

„Ist Dir eigentlich klar, dass er uns in diese Situation gebracht hat?", fragte er mit überraschender Ruhe. „Keine Angst. Ich werde mich nicht an so einem Versager vergreifen."

„Ron ist kein Versager!", sagte Harry scharf. „Er ist ein einzigartiger Freund, der für mich sein Leben geben würde. Er ist etwas, was Du nie sein wirst. Etwas, das Du nie kennen lernen wirst."

„Fang nicht an zu schwafeln, Potter. Ich glaube, der Durst hat Dein Gehirn vernebelt. Du tust mir leid."

Damit drehte sich Draco um, ging ein paar Schritte und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso war Malfoy nur so ein Ekel? Er drehte sich um. Ron war bleich wie der Tod. Seit dem Unglück am See der Erinnerung hatte er kaum noch gesprochen. Er war still und in sich gekehrt hinter den anderen her getrottet. Harry hatte es zwar bemerkt, sich aber nicht besonders darum gekümmert. Er sah seine Aufgabe eher darin. Sich mit Remus um den Weg zu kümmern, den sie gingen. Jetzt sah er sich das Gesicht seines besten Freundes an und sah verzehrende Selbstvorwürfe. 

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", sagte Ron leise. Es klang hilflos.

„Ron...", sagte Harry sanft, „Ron, das hätte jedem von uns passieren können, wenn er solche Angst vor Spinnen gehabt hätte wie Du. Malfoy ist blöd, er kapiert nichts. Vergiss, was er sagt."

„Nein, Harry", begann Ron wieder. Er schien weit weg zu sein. „Ich habe unseren Rückweg versperrt. Wegen mir ist nun auch Professor Lupin für immer verloren. Wir werden alle sterben. Das ... kann ich nie mehr gut machen."

„Du bist mein Freund, und Du wirst immer mein Freund sein, Ron. Das kann durch nichts zerstört werden."

Ron sah auf. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er sah so müde aus. Harry erkannte, dass Ron bereits aufgegeben hatte. Es war kein Lebenswille mehr in ihm. 

„Ron!", rief Harry ängstlich. „Halte durch, Ron. Wir schaffen es. Du musst es auch schaffen."

Plötzlich war von Hermine ein fast hysterisches Lachen zu hören. Harry fuhr herum. Wurden sie jetzt alle wahnsinnig? Dann waren sie wirklich verloren. 

‚Das ist der Durst!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

„Ron, Du hast doch noch die Flasche Butterbier?!", fragte Harry und wandte sich wieder seinem Freund zu. Für einen Augenblick schien Ron wieder zurück zu kehren. Er griff nach seiner Umhängetasche. Sie war feucht. Hecktisch öffnete er sie und griff hinein. Er griff hinein und gleich schnellte seine Hand zurück. Sie blutete. Zwischen seinen Fingern hielt er eine Scherbe.

„Sie..., sie ist kaputt!", murmelte er, als würde er nicht verstehen, was gerade geschehen ist. „Ich..., sie..., sie muss kaputtgegangen sein, als wir Professor Lupin..."

Jetzt schwand auch Harry der Mut. Sicher, diese eine kleine Flasche hätte nicht viel bewirkt. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich hätte sie den Durst nur für eine kurze Zeit gelöscht, nur um ihn dann noch stärker werden zu lassen. Butterbier war einfach nichts für den Durst, man trank es aus Vergnügen. Aber diese eine Flasche war so etwas wie ein Hoffnungsfunke. Solange sie diese Flasche besaßen, solange hatten sie noch etwas zu trinken. 

‚Das Wasser aus dem See der Erinnerung!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Das ist unsere Rettung!'

„Draco!", sagte er in barschem Ton. „Hast Du die Flasche mit dem Wasser noch?"

„Sicher.", antwortete Draco gelassen. Grinsend griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte das kleine Fläschchen heraus. Es enthielt nicht viel, nicht einmal einen achtel Liter. „Willst Du es trinken?"

Dracos Stimme klang gehässig. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es hatte keinen Sinn. Diese paar Tropfen würden ihr Leiden nur unnötig verlängern. Mutlos ließ er sich nun auch an der Wand heruntergleiten. Er legte seine Arme über die Knie, lehnte den Kopf an den nackten Felsen und schloss die Augen. Neben sich hörte er, wie Ron ebenfalls die Wand herunter rutschte.

‚Es ist vorbei.', dachte er. Neben sich hörte er Ron leise weinen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, Trost zu spenden. Das einzige, was er noch tun konnte, war, seine Hand auszustrecken und Rons Hand festzuhalten. Nachdem er das klägliche Restchen Wasser in Dracos Händen gesehen hatte, wurde sein Verlangen danach immer stärker. Die Zunge klebte am Gaumen. Sie füllte den ganzen Mund aus, schwer und pelzig, kaum noch zu einer Bewegung fähig. Die Kühle der Gewölbe hatte lange dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihren Durst nicht so stark spürten. Doch jetzt wurde er zum alles beherrschenden Gedanken. ‚Wasser! Wasser!!' schrieen sie in das Bewusstsein. Sie übertönten alles, was er denken wollte. Wie gerne hätte er über Hermine nachgedacht, davon geträumt, mit ihr um den See von Hogwarts zu wandern. Kaum hatte er die Vorstellung eines Sees zusammengebracht, war er wieder da, der Durst. 

Und langsam begann auch der Hunger in seinem Magen zu bohren. Die letzte Mahlzeit lag nun auch schon mehrere Stunden zurück. Hunger und Durst begannen ihr Spiel zu spielen. Die ersten Kurzträume von Bergen der leckersten Speisen, Krügen mit kühlem frischen Saft tauchten auf. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass verdursten und verhungern sich so zeigen würde. 

Er hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, um sich von seinen Phantasien abzulenken. Draco war wieder aufgestanden und ging langsam im Halbdunkel hin und her. Irgendwann setzte auch er sich wieder. Ron war eingeschlafen. Er schien zu träumen, denn er bewegte sich hin und wieder und stöhnte. Helene, die Hermine immer noch im Arm hielt, sah bleich und erschöpft zu Harry hinüber. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber auch ihre Zunge war offensichtlich so geschwollen, dass sie ihren Dienst versagte. Es kamen nur ein paar wenige, lallende Laute über ihre Lippen. Danach schwieg sie wie alle anderen auch. 

Wie lange sie so gesessen hatten, wusste Harry später nicht mehr. Irgendwann hatten auch ihn die Kräfte vollends verlassen und die Müdigkeit übermannt. Die Augen hatten gebrannt wie Feuer. Er fühlte sich vollkommen ausgetrocknet. Keine Träne benetzte die Lider und es war egal, ob er die Augen öffnete oder schloss. Sie brannten. Aber es fehlte die Kraft, sie offen zu halten. Ron neben ihm hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr bewegt. Hermine gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon gestorben. Er war nicht mehr fähig zu trauern. Draco lag auf der Seite und röchelte. Auch er schien in den letzten Zügen. Das allerletzte Bild, das sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, war Helene, die Hermine kraftlos im Arm hielt. 

Er träumte. Jetzt endlich konnte er Hand in Hand mit Hermine und Ron um den See gehen. Auf dem Hügel sah er einen Hirschen, groß und stark, der sein Geweih in den Himmel reckte. Daneben stand eine Frau. Sie winkte und rief; ‚Komm Harry, komm nach Hause.' Es waren seine Eltern, seine Mutter war jung und wunderschön anzusehen, sein Vater in der Gestalt des Hirschen. Sie strotzten vor Lebensfreude.

„Kann ich Ron und Hermine mitbringen?", hörte er sich fragen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam, so weit entfernt.

„Ja!", rief seine Mutter herüber. „Sie gehören auch zu Deiner Familie! Wie Remus und Sirius."

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte er.

„Hier bin ich." Remus trat von der Seite auf ihn zu. Hinter ihm ging Sirius und lächelte. „Ich bin endlich befreit.", sagte Remus sanft.

„Sirius, was machst Du hier?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Bist Du etwa auch gestorben?"

„Ich helfe nur meinem Patenkind auf dem glücklichsten Weg seines Lebens. Nein, ich bin nicht gestorben. Ich muss noch ein paar Jahre leben, aber irgendwann komme ich auch. Warte nur noch ein wenig auf mich."

Dann auf einmal waren alle verschwunden. Harry wanderte durch sein Leben. Er sah sich selbst im Hogwarts - Express sitzen und die Schokofrösche bewundern, die Ron ihm auf seiner ersten Fahrt gezeigt hatte. Dann befand er sich plötzlich in Hagrids Hütte und sah, wie Norbert, der kleine Stachelbuckel aus dem Ei schlüpfte. Ein ganz warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn plötzlich. Sein Freund Hagrid! Einem so lieben und harmlosen Menschen war er noch nie in seinem Leben begegnet. 

Dann wiederum saß er auf seinem Besen und jagte dem Schnatz hinterher. Henry tauchte auf. Er feuerte Harry an, winkte. Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore kamen über das Spielfeld gelaufen. Da! Da kam Cho. 

„Leb wohl Harry", rief sie. „Du warst ein toller Sucher."

Neben ihr ging Cedric Diggory. Er hielt ihre Hand. 

„Hallo Harry!", sagte er fröhlich. „Willkommen auf der anderen Seite. Du wirst sehen, es ist wunderschön hier."

Plötzlich sah er wieder seinen Vater. Im Geweih saß Fawks, der Phoenix. Fawks sah mit großen Augen zu Harry herunter. Er öffnete seinen Schnabel und begann zu singen. Ein wunderbarer, glockenheller Klang füllte die Luft. Er labte Harry. Das Gefühl von Durst schwand. Die Lippen, die geschwollen und aufgeplatzt wie ein Fremdkörper in seinem Gesicht saßen, füllten sich mit frischer Feuchtigkeit. Seine Zunge begann, wie in einem See zu schwimmen und er fühlte erfrischendes Nass seine trockene Kehle hinunter rinnen. 

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt.", sagte eine vertraute ruhige Stimme. Harry sah in das freundliche, faltige Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore, der ihn gütig und leicht verschmitzt ansah. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Becher, den er nun wieder an Harrys Mund führte. Unendliche Dankbarkeit durchfloss Harry. Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er vor seinem endgültigen Sterben noch einmal seinen Durst stillen durfte. 

„Danke...", flüsterte er. 

„Sprich nicht.", sagte Dumbledore. „Trink noch einmal." 

Mit einem Mal spürte Harry, dass er nicht mehr träumte. Es war viel zu wirklich, was er jetzt sah und hörte. Der Gesang des Phoenix war verstummt, jetzt aber sah er Fawks. Er saß auf dem Boden, vor Helene und Hermine, die sich aufgerichtet hatten und erleichtert zu Harry herüber sahen. Auch Ron saß aufrecht. Er lebte. Draco lebte ebenfalls. Harry verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Ein leises Geräusch veranlasste ihn, seinen Kopf zu drehen. Er sah in Remus Gesicht. 

„Remus!", hauchte er. „Wie ... wie bist Du rausgekommen?"

„Hmm, ein ähm Verwirrspiel wirkt offenbar nur auf Menschen.", erklärte Remus lächelnd. „Als Werwolf ist man eher ein Tier, als ein Mensch. Ich kann mich erst wieder erinnern, einen langen Gang entlang gelaufen zu sein. Da hatte ich mich wieder zurück verwandelt. Und plötzlich habe ich die Haut des Basilisken gesehen. Jetzt wusste ich, wo ich war. Es war unser Aller Glück, dass Du mir an Weihnachten von Eurem Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens erzählt hast. Ich suchte den Aufgang zum Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, wie schwierig es ist, durch dieses Rohr hinauf zu klettern."

„Beim ersten Mal hat uns der Phoenix geholfen.", murmelte Harry mühsam. Seine Kehle kratzte und der ganze Mund fühlte sich wund an. „Und dann?"

„Ja, dann..., dann bin ich direkt zu Dumbledore gelaufen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er der einzige war, der uns helfen konnte. Stell Dir vor, John war auch da. Er hatte eine Vision gehabt, in der er Euch in höchster Not sah. Dumbledore versuchte gerade herauszufinden, wo ihr seid. Aber John konnte es nicht sagen, er sprach nur von einem Gang, von schrecklichen Qualen. Ich glaube, es ist das erste mal, dass ich Dumbledore so aufgeregt gesehen habe. Er ist herum gelaufen und hat John immer wieder gefragt. Aber John wusste es nicht. Möchtest Du von der Schokolade? Sie wird Dir gut tun. Madame Pomfrey hat mir die Taschen damit vollgestopft."

Harry nickte. Remus brach ihm einen Riegel von der Tafel und reichte sie Harry. Aber der hatte Mühe, seine Arme zu heben, und so brach Remus den Riegel in Stückchen und schob sie Harry nacheinander in den Mund. Mit jedem Stückchen fühlte Harry mehr, wie seine Kräfte wiederkehrten.

„Zuerst hat Dumbledore gar nicht geglaubt, dass ich vor ihm stand. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, wie ich in sein Büro hinein kommen konnte. Du weißt ja, dieser Brunnen... Aber dann kam Professor McGonagall und öffnete den Eingang. Sie war erstaunt, mich zu sehen, und zuerst wollte sie gar nicht, dass ich mit hinauf komme. Ich habe fast angefangen, mit ihr zu streiten, was Dumbledore schließlich mitbekam. Er bat mich in sein Büro.

Ich berichtete kurz. Sofort rief Dumbledore Madame Pomfrey zu sich. Ich erklärte die Sache mit dem Verwirrspiel. Kaum hatte ich geendet, schwang sich Fawks auf und setzte sich bei Dumbledore auf die Schulter. Der gute Vogel wusste, dass nur er in der Lage war, einen Weg zu Euch zu finden. Gut, wir sind dann in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe gelaufen und durch das Rohr hinunter gerutscht. Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte man durchaus Spaß dabei haben können, durch die Röhre zu sausen.

Als wir dann vor das Verwirrspiel kamen, haben wir uns alle bei der Hand genommen. Fawks, dessen Schwanzfedern Dumbledore festhielt, ist vorausgeflogen und hat uns durch das Labyrinth geführt. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr noch lebt."

Erleichtert lehnte sich Harry zurück. 

„Ich glaubte, tot zu sein.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe sie alle gesehen, meine Eltern, Cedric Diggory war auch da, und Du ... und Sirius. Es ist so friedlich dort drüben..."

„Ja, es ist sicherlich friedlich dort drüben, Harry.", stimmte Remus zu. „Aber ihr werdet hier noch gebraucht. Du musst noch mit der Schulmannschaft spielen. Irgendwann brauchen Deine Kinder Dich und natürlich auch Deine Frau. Die Welt der Zauberer braucht Dich, damit Du hilfst, den finsteren Lord zu besiegen. Dein Leben ist noch lange nicht zuende, mein Freund."

Remus lächelte. Harry nickte. Ja, sein Leben war noch lange nicht zu Ende und er hatte es die ganze Zeit gespürt. Das war die Sicherheit, mit der er zu Hermine gesagt hatte, sie würden gerettet werden. 

Nach kurzer Zeit konnten sie sich bereits wieder erheben. Die Schokolade von Madame Pomfrey wirkte Wunder. Neue Kraft floss durch ihre Adern, deren Blut durch einige Becher Wasser wieder verdünnt wurde. Dumbledore mahnte zum Aufbruch. Wieder ging er an der Spitze, die Schwanzfedern des Phoenix in der Hand. Die andere hielt die Hand von Helene die wiederum ihre Hand dem nächsten reichte. So gelangten sie durch das Verwirrspiel, das zum Erstaunen von Harry nur wenige hundert Meter lang fast gerade aus führte. Nur zwei mal wechselten Sie die Richtung, direkt am Anfang und kurz vor dem Gang, der zur Kammer des Schreckens führte. 

Nachdem sie das Verwirrspiel verlassen hatten, konnten sie gemütlich nebeneinander her gehen. Dumbledore gesellte sich zu Harry, Ron, und Hermine. Er bemerkte, dass Hermine und Harry sich an der Hand genommen hatten. Er lächelte einen Augenblick, war aber diskret genug, es nicht weiter zu beachten. 

„Es ist schon spannend", begann er, „den Ort zu sehen, an dem schon so viel mit Euch geschehen ist. Am liebsten würde ich mir einmal diese Kammer des Schreckens, die ja nun keinen Schrecken mehr hat, ansehen. Reine Neugier! Aber ich glaube, es ist jetzt besser, Euch erst einmal wieder an das Tageslicht zu befördern."

Bald schon hatten sie das Rohr erreicht, das hinauf ins Schloss führte. Wieder griff Dumbledore nach den Schwanzfedern des Phoenix. Alle nahmen sich bei der Hand. Fawks streckte die Flügel aus und erhob sich mühelos in die Luft. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zischten sie durch die finstere Röhre, und ehe sie sich versahen, plumpsten sie in das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe.

Die war zwar nicht zu sehen, aber man hörte, wie sie in einer der Kabinen saß und sich über die Aufregung beschwerte, die seit einigen Stunden in ihrem Zuhause herrschte. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey und natürlich auch Professor Snape sowie die Vertrauensschüler der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor waren anwesend und hatten eine ganze Weile auf das Ankommen der Rettungsexpedition gewartet. 

Professor Snape schob die beiden Vertrauensschüler beiseite und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Natürlich Potter und seine Freunde, die wiedereinmal diese Schule in Aufruhr bringen.", sagte er hasserfüllt. „Es reicht Euch nicht, Euch selber in Gefahr zu bringen. Nein, Jetzt müsst ihr auch noch Lehrer dieser Schule hinein ziehen und einen Schüler aus meinem Hause. Freut Euch auf das Nachspiel!"

„Severus.", sagte Dumbledore begütigend. „Lassen Sie es gut sein. Seien wir doch froh, dass sie wieder gerettet werden konnten."

„Professor Dumbledore!", begehrte Snape auf. „Wann endlich werden Sie diese Unruhestifter von der Schule weisen? Ich finde, das Maß ist voll."

„Mein lieber Severus, ich weiß Ihre Meinung sehr zu schätzen, aber ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass sie deshalb in Gefahr geraten sind, weil sie dem Hause Slytherin helfen wollten?"

„Niemand hat sie darum gebeten.", zischte Snape. „Und ob es eine Hilfe war, werden wir noch feststellen. Dass selbst der Schulleiter eingreifen muss, um sie aus der Lage zu befreien, in die sie sich selbst gebracht haben, treibt das ganze auf die Spitze. Es scheint Ihr ganz persönliches Bedürfnis zu sein, sie fortwährend in Schutz nehmen zu müssen, aber mir reicht es langsam. Ich kann es nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass Sie sich ständig wegen dieser verwahrlosten Jugendlichen selbst in Gefahr bringen, Professor Dumbledore. Ich fürchte, ich muss mich jetzt an den Schulbeirat wenden, um dieses Ungeziefer endlich von der Schule zu entfernen."

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, Severus.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. In seiner Stimme schwang jedoch ein scharfer Unterton mit. „Sie sollten jedoch darüber nachdenken, ob Sie wirklich so viel Einfluss haben, dass dieser Schuss nicht nach hinten los geht. Denken Sie darüber nach, wenn Sie Ihre Stelle behalten wollen."

Jetzt ergriff Madame Pomfrey die Initiative. Sie wies die Vertrauensschüler an, die Geretteten in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Remus begleitete sie noch, zog es aber vor, sich danach in das Gästezimmer zurück zu ziehen, das er in den Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft auf Hogwarts bewohnte.

Ron sah sichtlich erleichtert aus. Er lag in dem mittleren Bett zwischen dem von Harry auf der einen und Draco auf der anderen Seite. Draco las einen magischen Comic, aus dem es krachte und zischte und schlürfte Limonenlimonade durch einen dicken Strohhalm. Er sah eher aus wie ein Urlauber, als wie jemand, dem gerade das Leben gerettet worden war. 

„Ich muss etwas gegen meine Spinnenangst machen.", sagte er leise zu Harry. „So etwas darf nie mehr vorkommen."

„Wenn Du willst, helfe ich Dir dabei.", sagte Harry ebenso leise. „Und Remus und Sirius sicher auch. Ganz sicher. Das bekommen wir schon hin, Ron."

„Bist Du mir böse, Harry?", fragte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ron. Wer weiß, was ich für Fehler mache, wenn ich Angst habe. Es ist doch noch einmal gut gegangen. Und hör nicht auf Draco. Es ist völlig unwichtig, was er sagt. Denn wenn Du die Decke nicht zum Einsturz gebracht hättest, wären wir vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir uns gegen diese Überzahl von Spinnen gar nicht verteidigen können." Grinsend fügte er leise flüsternd hinzu: "Oder glaubst Du etwa, Malfoy hätte sie vielleicht mit einer Auswahl seiner dümmsten Muggelwitze allesamt zu Tode langweilen können?"

"Danke Harry" sagte Ron. Ein vorsichtiges Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht. Entspannt ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy versucht, Spinnen mit langweiligen Witzen zu bekämpfen war einfach zu gut, um ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.


	24. Frühlingsgefühle

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 23: Was ist zwischen Harry und Hermine? Und was ist mit Snape? Seltsame Dinge geschehen.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

23. Frühlingsgefühle 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen erwartungsgemäß ruhig. Die sechs Geretteten erholten sich dank der Hilfe von Madame Pomfrey schnell. Draco schien nicht sonderlich mitgenommen, so dass er noch am Abend der Rettung entlassen wurde. Helene Baumann braute direkt, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, für Remus einen großen Vorrat an Zaubertrank, um die Auswirkungen seiner Verwandlung zum Werwolf zu mildern. Zu seinem Erstaunen und zu seiner allerhöchsten Freude schaffte sie es, diesem Trank Früchte und Kräuter beizumengen, ohne dass die Wirkung in irgend einer Form beeinträchtigt wurde, und der Geschmack in keiner Weise mehr widerwärtig oder ekelhaft, sondern im Gegensatz zu vorher an einen leckeren Fruchtsaft erinnerte. 

Als er sie befragte, wie sie das geschafft hätte, wo doch der Trank, den Professor Snape für ihn gebraut und dessen Rezept er in den Labors von Henry Perpignan immer wieder angewandt hatte, so einzigartig widerlich schmeckte, antwortete sie, dass sie nur dieses Rezept kenne, und das sei auch das in der Zaubererwelt gebräuchliche. Schließlich seien die Werwölfe mit ihrem Leiden genug belastet und die Erfinder des Trankes hätten allein aus diesem Grunde darauf geachtet, nicht auch noch die Medizin zu einem Schrecken für die armen, geplagten Menschen zu machen.

Remus Lupin sah sie an, sah, dass sie das Gesagte ernst meinte und begann zu verstehen. Wie sehr musste Severus Snape ihn hassen, dass er sich die Mühe machte, all die Ingredienzien, die in hochgefährlicher Wechselwirkung zueinander standen, zu vereinzeln und in neuer Form zusammen zu setzen, ohne dass der Trank an Wirkung verlor, oder unberechenbare Nebenwirkungen zeigte. Das zumindest musste man Snape hoch anrechnen, denn das setzte ein außergewöhnliches Können voraus.

‚Sirius hat Glück.', dachte er, als er dankbar die große, mehrere Liter fassende Flasche mit der wie Bernstein schimmernden Flüssigkeit vom Tisch hoch hob. ‚Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau, auch wenn sie noch etwas jung ist. Beneidenswert.' Er setzte die Flasche wieder ab. Warum machte er sich diese Mühe, gab es doch einfachste Zauber, um einen Gegenstand zu transportieren. Dieses Frauenzimmer brachte einen Mann ganz schön durcheinander. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „Vingardium Leviosa". Mühelos lies er die Flasche durch die Gänge und Flure der Schule schweben. 

Noch jemand ging Remus durch den Kopf. Er hatte es nur undeutlich in der Dunkelheit der unterirdischen Gänge gesehen, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass Hermine und Harry...Er konnte sich auch geirrt haben.

Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Allerdings wussten es die direkt Beteiligten selber nicht so genau. Beide lagen in ihren Krankenbetten, dachten aneinander und glaubten fest daran, dass diese kurze Berührung der Hände in Wahrheit nur geträumt war. Obwohl die Krankensäle für weibliche und männliche Patienten nur durch einen Flur voneinander getrennt waren, und es ein leichtes für jeden der Beiden gewesen wäre, aufzustehen und den anderen zumindest formlos zu besuchen, taten sie es nicht. Keiner von beiden wollte sich eine Blöße geben, Harry, aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen und Körbe, die er von Hermine bekommen hatte und Hermine, weil sie wusste, dass Harry noch im letzten Herbst offen verliebt war, sich inzwischen einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben schien und eine derartige Offerte ihrerseits ihn in tiefste Gefühlsabgründe stürzen konnte. 

Hermine lag allein in dem großen Saal. Madame Pomfrey hatte zwei Mädchen aus den Häusern Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw vorzeitig als geheilt entlassen. Es waren minderschwere Fälle einer in diesen Breiten üblichen Wintergrippe gewesen, die eigentlich nur in den Krankensaal aufgenommen wurden, um die Viren nicht unnötig unter die anderen Schüler zu streuen.

Niemand war in der Nähe, mit dem Hermine sprechen konnte. Sicher, sie empfing Besuch von Parvati und Angelina, die ihr einen Strauß Blumen und eine Schachtel extrafeine Buttertrüffel mit Schlankheitsfüllung mitbrachten. So sehr sie sich über den Besuch freute, so bitter wurde ihr klar, dass die einzigen Menschen, mit denen sie über so tiefe Gefühle reden konnte, kein Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und Haus, sondern zwei der Jungen waren, die nebenan im Krankensaal lagen. Und einer von den beiden war ausgerechnet auch noch der Grund dafür, dass sie jemanden für ein Gespräch brauchte. Noch dazu wusste sie genau, dass sie mit Harry oder Ron niemals über diese Art von Gefühlen reden würde, auch wenn die Beiden wirklich ihre besten und vertrautesten Freunde waren, denn solcherart Gesprächsthemen wurden gemeinhin ausschließlich unter Freundinnen besprochen. Außerdem fürchtete sie den Spott, der aus der Unsicherheit von Jungs in diesem Alter entspringen würde und alle Vertrautheit kaputt machen würde. So lag sie da, starrte gegen die weißgetünchte Decke und grübelte, und genoss und verfluchte das eigenartige Herzpochen in ihrer Brust gleichermaßen.

Harry hatte Hermine gegenüber einen eindeutigen Vorteil, auch wenn er diesen zunächst nicht geahnt hatte. Ron hatte nämlich auch etwas bemerkt. Während Harry mit ähnlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen im Bett lag und ebenfalls die Decke anstarrte, richtete Ron sich auf, sah nachdenklich zu Harry hinüber und fragte dann:

„Sag mal Harry...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber... ist da irgend etwas zwischen Dir und Hermine?"

Harry war, als hätte jemand direkt neben seinem Ohr die Glocke von Big Ben angeschlagen. Instinktiv hatte er den Atem schon bei den ersten Worten seines Freundes angehalten, denn er wusste in dem Moment schon, was Ron wissen wollte. Nach einem ersten Moment der Lähmung drehte er ruckartig den Kopf und sah Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen an. 

„Was?", fragte er, in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Es schockierte ihn zutiefst, dass Ron überhaupt etwas davon bemerkt hatte, etwas davon, wovon er selbst nicht glaubte, es sei wirklich geschehen. Es schockierte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass das, was er geträumt zu haben hoffte, wirklich geschehen war, und dass er womöglich jetzt mit der Konsequenz daraus leben musste. Wie diese Konsequenz aussah, lag noch jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskraft, aber dass dieser Satz von Ron eine Konsequenz haben würde, dröhnte nach, wie der Klang einer gewaltigen Glocke.

„Ähm, tut mir leid, Harry, ich wollte nur..."

Ron verstummte. Harry versuchte irgendetwas abzuschütteln, und irgendetwas fiel auch von seiner Lähmung ab. 

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte er, mühsam um Fassung kämpfend.

Ron wurde rot. Es wurde ihm sichtlich unangenehm, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Eine derartige Reaktion von Harry hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er es genau nahm, hatte er sich eigentlich gar keine Gedanken über eine Reaktion von Harry gemacht, um so mehr überraschte ihn, dass er sich von Harrys Frage überraschen ließ. 

„Äh...äh", stotterte er und wurde rot. Was hatte er gesehen? Er überlegte. Ja, er hatte etwas gesehen, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass Harry die Hand von Hermine gehalten hatte. Es war nur ein sehr kurzer Moment gewesen, in dem das Licht von Helenes Zauberstab über die beiden gehuscht war. Und dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen, also konnte Ron noch nicht einmal genau sagen, ob es eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen war oder nicht. Dennoch sammelte er all seine Gedanken, holte Luft und sagte:

„Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr beiden Händchen gehalten habt."

Erleichtert, es über seine Lippen gebracht zu haben, entspannte er sich. Er sah Harry an und wartete. Harry hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht und starrte an die Decke. Dass in seinem Kopf ein Feuerwerk von Gedanken tobte, konnte Ron nicht sehen.

Harry versuchte, sich an die Einzelheiten der Situation zu erinnern. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, das Geflüsterte, den kurzen Augenblick, in dem er zu Hermine hinüber gesehen hatte oder das Gefühl, das durch ihn geströmt war, zu fassen, noch einmal zu fühlen, vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, oder als noch leiseres, erinnertes Flüstern in sein Ohr zurück zu holen. Je mehr er sich bemühte, desto mehr entwand es sich ihm, und desto unsicherer wurde er sich darüber, was er Ron sagen sollte. Es war fast Dankbarkeit, die er dafür empfand, dass Ron nicht weiter in ihn drang.

Schließlich gab er sich doch einen Ruck. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, in Rons Richtung, sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern ließ seinen Blick durch das Fenster auf die Berge fallen, die in der Ferne den Horizont begrenzten.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr so recht, was ich glauben soll...", begann er zögernd. Dann erzählte er Ron, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht zu tiefes aus seinen Empfindungen preiszugeben, von dem Eindruck, den Hermine im Herbst auf ihn gemacht hatte, als sie auf seine Einladung hin nach Perpignans Place gereist war und plötzlich in einer Weise vor ihm gestanden hatte, die ihn schlicht umgehauen hatte. 

„Du, die sah scharf aus! Ich sage Dir, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gut aussehen kann. Früher sah sie doch aus wie eine richtige Streberin. Ich hätte niemals etwas mit ihr anfangen können. Ich habe mich oft gewundert, warum wir beide ausgerechnet mit ihr zusammenhängen. Aber jetzt..."

Und dann berichtete Harry von dem Korb, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er berichtete davon, wie mühsam er sich gefangen hatte, und wie oft er ihr wieder so nahe war, dass er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Aber sie hatte klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie von ihm nichts wolle. Meine Güte, wie hatte das weh getan, richtig weh getan, hier in der Brust...ein Gefühl der Beklemmung, ein Klos im Hals, er konnte an manchen Tagen an nichts anderes mehr denken, er hatte von ihr geträumt, ja, er hatte sich auf jede Nacht gefreut, denn dann war sie seine Geliebte.

Harry hielt inne. Er hatte sich in die Erzählung hineingesteigert, gerade so, als wäre die Staumauer eines Sees geborsten und nun würde das Wasser unaufhaltsam in das Tal strömen. Genau so unaufhaltsam sprudelten die aufgestauten Gefühle aus ihm heraus. Ron bekam große Augen. Fasziniert beobachtete er Harrys Gesicht, dass sich je nach Situation, die er schilderte, je nach Gefühl, das er beschrieb, unbewusst in tiefe Trauer verzog, oder fast heilig, geistesabwesend verklärte.

Als Harry stoppte, erschrak er sich. 

„Boahh.", stieß er hervor und starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. „Dich hat es aber ganz schön erwischt."

Im selben Augenblick ärgerte er sich maßlos über seine platte Bemerkung. Aber nun war es geschehen.

Harry indes nahm gar nicht wahr, was Ron sagte. Vielmehr empfand er eine ungeheure Erleichterung, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Er war Ron einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass er die Schleusen geöffnet hatte. Ungeachtet Rons Erstaunen fuhr er fort. Genüsslich beschrieb er die Übernachtung bei dem alten Druiden, wohl vermeidend, das Wort auszusprechen, was ihn in seinem Redefluss immer wieder stocken ließ, denn der Schwur, den er getan hatte, galt immer noch, weil niemand ihn davon entbunden hatte. Als er schließlich geendet hatte, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich hatte er Klarheit über seine Gefühle und gestand sie sich zu. 

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, Harry...", kam eine Stimme von der Tür zum Krankensaal der Jungen. Harry fuhr herum. Dort stand Hermine. Sie war aus ihrem Bett geschlüpft und wollte den beiden Jungs einen von Madame Pomfrey nicht bemerkten Besuch abstatten. Deshalb hatte sie die Tür auch nahezu unhörbar geöffnet und war unvermittelt im Spalt stehen geblieben, als sie hörte, wovon Harry erzählte. Zuerst wollte sie sich diskret zurückziehen, aber dann war ihre Neugier doch zu groß gewesen, und sie beschloss, dass es sie ja gleichermaßen anging. Jetzt trat sie ein.

Harry lief schamrot an. Instinktiv zog er die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Alle, fast alle hätten es eher hören dürfen, als Hermine, so dachte er. Ron war genau so erschrocken, wie Harry, aber diesmal reagierte er sofort. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett, murmelte ein „Ich muss mal" und war, schnell wie ein Wiesel, durch die Tür verschwunden.

‚Nein! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen, Ron!', dachte Harry und merkte nicht, dass er den Namen ausrief. 

„Harry!", sagte Hermine mit sanfter Stimme während sie sich auf die Bettkante von Harrys Bett setzte. Harry versuchte, im Kissen zu versinken, was ihm gründlich misslang. Zu seinem allergrößten Entsetzen nahm Hermine seine Hand auch noch in die Ihre, als sie zu sprechen begann. Diese Art von Berührung war ihm vollkommen fremd. Sicher, wie oft hatte er Hermines Hand genommen, manchmal zur Begrüßung freundschaftlich gedrückt, oder, wenn er ihr für etwas dankte, aber in diesen Situationen war klar, dass es sich um so etwas harmloses handelte, nicht um eine Berührung zwischen Mann und Frau, im engeren Sinne...

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte", wiederholte sie, „dass Du so für mich empfindest. Harry, niemals hätte ich Dir einen Korb gegeben. Ich mag Dich doch sehr, viel mehr, wie ich jemals einen Menschen gemocht habe, außer vielleicht meine Eltern, aber das ist ja etwas anderes. 

Ich habe genau gespürt, wie Du gelitten hast, ich habe es Dir angesehen. Aber...irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders. Verstehst Du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lockerte den Griff ein wenig und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen und unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Du sauer auf mich bist.", fuhr Hermine niedergeschlagen fort.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf Dich.", verteidigte er sich. Nein, er war nicht sauer, keineswegs. Er hatte nur schreckliche Angst vor den nächsten Minuten. Er hatte Angst, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Und er hatte Angst davor, etwas vollkommen blödes von sich zu geben, was diese wunderbare und gleichzeitig schreckliche Nähe für immer zerstören würde. Er hatte einfach keinerlei Erfahrung mit so gearteten Situationen und fühlte sich hoffnungslos unterlegen. Immerhin hatte Hermine schon einen Freund gehabt, mit dem sie händehaltend am See spazieren gegangen war. Viktor Krum. „Ich habe nur...verstanden, dass...dass Du ...nichts von mir willst. Und...daran habe ich mich ...na ja, eben gehalten."

„Weißt Du, Harry, ich habe Dich für so jung gehalten. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass Du Dich mehr für Besen, als für Mädchen interessierst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das wollte er sich nicht sagen lassen. Auch nicht von einer Hermine, die bekanntlich immer schon etwas altklug daher geredet hat. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort.

„Oh, Harry, jetzt habe ich Dich gekränkt. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Dir erklären soll. Sieh mal, Viktor lebt und stirbt für Quidditch, aber er hat mit zugehört, er war sehr einfühlsam und ich konnte mit ihm über Gefühle sprechen. Darum bin ich mit ihm gegangen. Er hat meine Gefühle ernst genommen und er hat, wenn er mit mir geredet hat, nicht an Quidditch gedacht. "

„Das mache ich auch nicht!", platzte Harry entrüstet heraus.

„Ich weiß doch.", sagte Hermine mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber bis vor kurzem habe ich geglaubt, das, was Du mir gesagt hast, wäre nur, ...ja, ..., halt so eine Schwärmerei, und mehr nicht. Erst heute, gerade eben, habe ich gehört, wie ernst es Dir ist."

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass es nur eine Schwärmerei ist?" Harry verstand nichts mehr. Er begann, sich über Hermine zu Ärgern. „Wieso hast Du dann da unten gesagt, dass Du mich..."

„Dass ich Dich lieb habe?" Hermine sah ihn zärtlich an. „Weil es so ist. Und, weil ich geglaubt habe, wir kommen nie mehr dort unten heraus. Und dann, als die Sache mit Remus geschehen war, wirktest Du so abweisend, dass ich mich nicht mehr getraut habe, zu Dir zu kommen. Ach, warum ist es nur so kompliziert?"

Sie ballte ihre Faust und schlug auf die Matratze. Danach schwiegen sie. Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster und suchte nach Worten, Harry starrte aus dem Fenster und hatte das Gefühl, irgendjemand hätte seinen Kopf geöffnet und sein Gehirn herausgenommen. Jedenfalls hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr, sondern fühlte nur noch eine unendliche Leere. 

Die Landschaft draußen war in schneeloser Kälte erstarrt. Während ihres Aufenthaltes in den Gewölben von Salazar Slytherin war die Temperatur dramatisch gesunken. Tagsüber schien eine gefrorene Sonne in einem tiefblauen Winterhimmel, nachts wärmte nicht einmal das halbwegs freundliche Licht. Der übliche Schnee war ausgeblieben, dafür hatte die Kälte den herrschenden Nebel niedergezwungen und als glitzernden Reif über die Bäume und Wiesen gezogen. Der See war von einer fast meterdicken Eisschicht bedeckt und spiegelte den kalten Himmel wider.

Plötzlich schien ein Sonnenstrahl durch das Fenster. Sie war um die Ecke des Schlossflügels gekrochen und beschien nun das westliche Portal, hinter dem die Krankensäle lagen. Der Strahl fiel auf das Haar von Hermine und tauchte es in ein goldenes Schimmern. Wie von einer fremden Macht gesteuert hob Harry die Hand und ließ seine Finger durch ihr Haar gleiten. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie aber die Zärtlichkeit der Berührung spürte, neigte sie ihren Kopf und legte ihn in Harrys Hand. Sie schloss die Augen. 

***

Das innige Glück weilte nicht lange. Plötzlich polterte es in vertrauter Weise gegen die Tür. Instinktiv rückte Hermine einen halben Meter von Harry ab. Die Tür wurde ein geöffnet und ein Kopf wurde durch den Spalt geschoben. Er war umrahmt von einer zottigen Mähne und einem wirren, ehemals schwarzen und jetzt mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Bart. Rubeus Hagrid machte einen Krankenbesuch. 

„Ach, da treffe ich die Beiden ja gleich auf einmal!", brummte Hagrid freundlich zur Begrüßung und stieß die Tür vollends auf. Er musste sich bücken, um durch die für ihn niedrige Öffnung zu treten. Glücklicherweise waren die Decken im Schloss so hoch, dass wenigstens in den Räumen aufrecht stehen konnte.

„Kinder, Kinder, was habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht!", fuhr er fort, als er die wenigen Schritte zu Harrys Bett gemacht und sich ächzend auf dem von Ron niedergelassen hatte. Das Bett knarrte verdächtig, aber es hielt. Hagrid hielt drei etwas schlampig eingepackte Geschenke in der Hand, von denen er jetzt zweie Hermine und Harry hinstreckte.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte er und sah sich um.

„Mal eben draußen.", antwortete Harry. Er deutete zur Tür. Hagrid nickte.

„Hab mir gedacht, dass es Euch wieder ein bisschen aufpäppeln wird. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, Hunger zu haben. Ich könnte das nicht aushalten. Wenn es etwas gibt, womit man mich foltern kann, dann ist es Hunger."

Harry riss das Papier auf und wickelte eine Blechdose aus. Sie enthielt eine ganze Menge von Hagrids leckeren, aber fürchterlich klebrigen Sirupbonbons, die so gerne jede Unterhaltung unterbanden, da sie die Eigenschaft hatten, die Zähne fest aneinander zu kleben. 

„Oh, danke, Hagrid!", sagte Harry sichtlich erfreut. Weniger über die Bonbons, die man einfach nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit genießen konnte, sondern darüber, dass Hagrid ihnen einen Besuch abstattete und sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, jedem ein kleines Geschenk mitzubringen freute er sich. Zu seine Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass Hagrid dort unten in den Verließen Slytherins sehr weit weg gewesen war und in seinen Gedanken so gut wie keine Rolle gespielt hatte. Er schämte sich ein wenig dafür.

„Mensch, Harry, Hermine, was bin ich froh, dass Ihr es wieder herauf geschafft habt.", fuhr Hagrid fort. „Was wäre aus unserer Schulmannschaft geworden? Oder auch keine Hermine, die mit Sicherheit eine der besten Lehrerinnen an dieser Schule werden könnte und vielen jungen Zauberern das magische Handwerk beibringen könnte. Stellt Euch nur vor, es gäbe keinen Ron mehr!"

„Viel hätte auch nicht mehr gefehlt.", sagte Harry. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er plötzlich von der Erinnerung überwältigt wurde. Hagrid sah ihn ernst und mitfühlend an.

„Wollt Ihr mir davon erzählen?", fragte er.

Sie nickten beide. Dann begann Hermine zu erzählen. Zwischendrin warf auch Harry etwas ein, wenn er den Eindruck hatte, Hermine hätte etwas vergessen oder er müsse es aus seiner Sicht schildern. Auch wenn die Erzählung dadurch etwas wirr wurde, hörte Hagrid aufmerksam zu. Hier und da fragte er nach, gerade so, als wolle er es aus irgendeinem Grund sehr genau wissen. Aber es war reine Anteilnahme. Als sie zu dem schrecklichen Moment kamen, in dem Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte, tropften ihm die Tränen von den Wangen in den buschigen Bart. Geräuschvoll zog er den Inhalt der Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. 

Schließlich berichtete Hermine über ihre Eindrücke in den letzten wachen Momenten. Natürlich waren sie anders, als die, welche Harry erlebt hatte, aber auf eine Art ähnelten sie sich. Hermine war auf ihre geliebten Großeltern zugelaufen, die sie mit offenen Armen empfingen und sie freudig ins Jenseits begleiten wollten. Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern hatte sie auch gehört, aber sie wusste, dass dies nur Erinnerungen waren, Erinnerungen an die schönsten Momente in ihrem Leben.

Harry hatte kaum Menschen, die er über alles liebte, zumindest konnte er sich kaum an seine Eltern erinnern. Dennoch waren sie ihm so klar erschienen, wie es nicht einmal der Spiegel Nerhegeb zustande gebracht hatte.

„Was mich wundert", überlegte Harry, „ist, dass ich Sirius gesehen habe. Er ist doch nicht tot, oder weiß ich da etwas noch nicht?"

Er war blass geworden und blickte Hagrid sorgenvoll ins Gesicht.

„Sirius? Sirius Black?", fragte Hagrid nach. Harry nickte. 

„Ja, er und sogar Remus. Bei Remus habe ich das verstanden, weil ich ihn für tot hielt. Aber als Sirius auch noch kam, habe ich Angst bekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sirius tot ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius tot ist.", sagte Hagrid vielleicht eine spur zu schnell, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Das machte Harry misstrauisch.

„Hagrid, gibt es da etwas, was ich nicht wissen soll? Haben ihn die Dementoren gefunden?" Harrys Stimme vor Sorge laut geworden.

„Nein Harry.", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Denk doch einmal nach! Wenn die Dementoren ihn erwischt hätten, hätten sie ihm die Seele aus dem Leib gezogen und nicht umgebracht. Dann hätte er Dir niemals in dem Traum erscheinen können, wenn nur Tote darin vorkommen konnten. Und Du hast doch auch erzählt, dass Remus auch da war."

Harry dachte nach. 

„Ja, stimmt.", murmelte er. 

„Weißt Du, Harry, man muss nicht unbedingt tot sein, wenn man eine geistige oder seelische Verbindung zu einem anderen Menschen hat.", begann Hagrid, „Oft ist es bei alten Ehepaaren so. Wenn dem einen was passiert, dann spürt es der andere. Habe ich gehört, weißt Du? Ich selber bin ja nicht..., auch wenn ich es mir mit ... hehe, ... na ja, äh, sprechen wir nicht darüber... So wird es zwischen Dir und Sirius wohl auch gewesen sein. Ihr steht Euch halt sehr nahe."

Bei dem Gedanken an Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von der französischen Zaubererschule Beauxbaton musste Hagrid unweigerlich grinsen. Auch über die Gesichter von Hermine und Harry flog ein wissendes Lächeln. Beiden war jedoch bewusst, dass sie ihrem großen Freund niemals erzählen durften, wie sie das fatale Gespräch zwischen ihm und ihr belauscht hatten, als Hagrid sie darauf ansprach, ob sie ebenfalls Halbriesin sei. Zornentbrannt war sie aufgestanden und weggelaufen. 

Plötzlich wurde Hagrids Blick streng und prüfend.

„Warum lacht ihr?", fragte er.

„Wir?" Hermine und Harry bemühten sich, unschuldig auszusehen. „Äh, wir...wir lachen nicht, Hagrid. Bestimmt nicht. Wir dachten nur, Du hättest eine Freundin? Das hätte uns echt gefreut..."

„Ach Kinder...", seufzte Hagrid. Er faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und sah wieder ganz versöhnlich aus. „Was bin ich froh, dass sie Euch gefunden haben. Was hätte ich gemacht, wenn es Euch nicht mehr gäbe." Dabei kullerte ihm eine kleine Träne über die faltige Wange und tropfte in den buschigen, verfilzten Bart.

***

Remus hatte das Abenteuer anscheinend mit den wenigsten Blessuren überstanden, denn er lehnte jede Fürsorge von Madame Pomfrey ab und behauptete, eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf würde ihn wieder herstellen.

Für die vier Schüler war eine ganze Woche Unterricht ausgefallen, was von den meisten Lehrern toleriert wurde. Sie gaben den Vieren die nötigen Unterlagen an die Hand und teilten Ihnen die Aufgaben mit, welche die anderen Schüler bis zur nächsten Stunde zu erledigen hatten. 

Anders war es im Unterricht von Professor Snape. Dieser kam mit wehendem Umhang in den Klassenraum gerauscht, in der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab, in der anderen trug er das Buch, welches in diesem Schuljahr Grundlage für den Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Er warf das Buch auf das Lehrerpult, dass der Knall die in flüsternde Unterhaltung vertieften Schüler aufschreckte und schlagartig für Ruhe sorgte. Professor Snape baute sich vor den Schülern auf, schlug mit dem Zauberstab rhythmisch leicht auf seine linke Hand und musterte jeden einzelnen durchdringend. 

„Es freut mich, dass Sie auch wieder die Muße haben, an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen.", begann er grußlos. „Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß auf Ihrem Ausflug."

„Wir waren in Lebensgefahr!", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Wie..."

Harry, der neben ihr saß, versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie um Ihre Meinung gefragt zu haben, Miss Granger!", fauchte Snape. Dann, ruhiger, aber nicht minder böse nahm er ihren Ausruf auf und fuhr fort.

„So, so, in Lebensgefahr haben Sie sich befunden. Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie und dieses asoziale und verkommene Pack sich gerne in Lebensgefahr begeben. Es vergeht kein Schuljahr, in dem sich nicht einer von Ihnen durch die eigene Dummheit in Lebensgefahr begibt. Aber was soll man auch von einem Nachkommen des widerwärtigsten Quartetts erwarten, das Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat. Und nun verleitet sie auch noch der schlimmste von ihnen, dieser Werwolf, dazu, seine Streiche mit zu machen."

„Sprechen Sie nicht so über Remus!", stieß Harry hervor. 

„Remus?", fragte Snape und hob die Augenbrauen. „Per Du? Aha, daher weht der Wind. Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie in Hogwarts wieder eine so verkommene Bande aufbauen können, dann haben Sie nicht mit mir gerechnet. Ich werde rechtzeitig einschreiten und dafür sorgen, dass Sie endgültig von der Schule verwiesen werden."

Da stand Draco auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit zugehört. Diesmal war seine Mine keineswegs spöttisch. 

„Professor Snape!", begann er. „Die drei haben mir geholfen..."

„Malfoy!", fauchte Snape zur Überraschung aller. Und dann ergoss sich sein Zorn über Draco Malfoy, der doch immerhin über die letzten viereinhalb Jahre Snapes Lieblingsschüler gewesen war – so konnte man zumindest den Eindruck gewinnen, wenn man Snapes fast rührende Hingabe an den blassen Jungen richtig zu interpretieren vermeinte. Davon war in diesem Augenblick nichts zu spüren. Snape steigerte sich immer mehr in seinen Zorn hinein. Er beschimpfte Draco wild und zügellos. Er beleidigte seine Mutter, und als Draco, selber in Zorn geraten, begann, sie vehement zu verteidigen, wurde er gnadenlos von Snape niedergeschrieen. Snape hatte einen roten Kopf bekommen, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Er schwitzte und Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft. Draco sackte in sich zusammen.

„Jetzt dreht er völlig durch!", flüsterte Hermine. Die ganze Klasse duckte sich hinter dem Vordermann, soweit es möglich war. Die Schüler in der ersten Reihe waren auf ihren Stühlen so weit wie möglich nach hinten gerutscht. Schließlich sprang Hermine auf und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer hinaus. Harry wollte sie noch zurückhalten, denn er erwartete, dass Snape sich auf sie stürzen würde, aber sie war flink durch die Reihen gelaufen und bei der Tür angekommen, bevor Snape reagieren konnte. 

Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein ziemlich aufgeregter Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Madame Pomfrey und Hermine kam herein. Snape fuchtelte gerade wild mit dem Zauberstab vor Rons Nase herum und drohte damit, ihn in eine Kröte zu verwandeln. 

„Severus!"

Professor Dumbledore hatte nicht sehr laut gesprochen, aber seine Stimme enthielt die Autorität, die eines Schulleiters würdig war. Snape drehte sich um, richtete sich auf und sah Dumbledore mit unruhigem Blick an. 

„Dumbledore!", knurrte er. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, meinen Unterricht zu stören? Mischen Sie sich gefälligst nicht ein!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man das noch Unterricht nennen kann, wenn Sie unsere Schüler in Kröten verwandeln wollen. Erklären Sie mir bitte, was hier vorgeht."

„Nichts werde ich erklären!", schrie Snape außer sich vor Wut. „Es wird Zeit, dass Sie hier verschwinden, Dumbledore! Nur Ihnen haben wir es zu verdanken, dass in dieser Schule alles drunter und drüber geht!"

„Er ist allem Anschein nach ein wenig verwirrt.", meldete sich Madame Pomfrey.

„Bitte, Poppy.", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Nicht vor den Schülern."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Professor Snape zu. 

„Was ist los Severus?", fragte er ruhig. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Brauchen Sie Urlaub?"

„Urlaub?", polterte Snape. „Ich und Urlaub? Ich war noch nie so klar wie jetzt! Ich werde Euch alle fertig machen! Es wird Zeit, dass hier an der Schule wieder Ordnung herrscht! Als aller erstes werde ich diesen Versager von Schulleiter ausschalten!"

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, hob er seinen Zauberstab. Bevor er aber einen Zauberspruch sagen konnte, wurde er an sein Pult geschleudert und der Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand. 

„Expelliarmus!" war aus vier Mündern gleichzeitig gerufen worden. Ohne lange nachzudenken waren Hermine, Harry, Ron und Draco gleichzeitig aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Jetzt sprangen sie hinter ihren Tischen hervor und stellten sich im Kreis um den verdutzten Professor Snape herum, der mit verwirrtem Blick auf dem Boden saß und nach seinem Zauberstab suchte. Sie richteten ihre Stäbe auf ihn um ihn in Schach zu halten. 

„Waaaahh!", brüllte Snape auf, als er begriffen hatte, was geschehen war. „Sie haben einen Lehrer angegriffen! Sie werden jetzt endlich von der Schule fliegen! Fort mit Euch, Gesindel! Ihr habt kein Recht mehr, hier zu sein!"

„Ich fürchte, Poppy, Sie haben recht. Lassen sie ihn uns auf die Krankenstation bringen. Ich werde ihn jetzt erst einmal in Tiefschlaf versetzen, dann bringen wir ihn hoch."

Dumbledore trat in den Kreis der Schüler, holte seinen Stab hervor und murmelte „Dormes!" Snape sackte zusammen und begann zu schnarchen. Dumbledore murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der Snape aufrichtete und vom Boden hob. Sein Kopf pendelte hin und her, wie der einer Puppe, die man am Bauch hielt. Er lenkte Snape zur Tür und trat in den Flur. Madame Pomfrey stiefelte hinterher. Einen Augenblick später steckte Dumbledore noch einmal den Kopf durch die Tür, lächelte und sagte:

„Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Es ist möglich, dass er für den Rest des Schuljahres nicht mehr von Professor Snape gegeben werden kann. Aber ich glaube, mir fällt da eine sehr gute Lösung ein."

Er grinste und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dann schloss er die Tür.

***

Das Grinsen hatte durchaus seinen Grund. Harrys Ahnung bestätigte sich bereits in der nächsten Woche. Ein äußerst gut gelaunter Remus Lupin betrat die Klasse und wurde von den meisten der Schüler mit begeistertem Beifall empfangen. Sogar Draco unterließ jegliche bissige Bemerkung, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich glücklich über diesen Umstand war. Lediglich einige der Slytherin murrten. Harry fragte sich, wie Dumbledore es schaffen würde, die Eltern der Schüler davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Entscheidung weise und ohne Gefahr für die lieben Kleinen war. Eines schien jedoch sicher, Draco Malfoy würde seinen Eltern gegenüber nichts davon erwähnen zu wollen, was er zwar nicht ausdrücklich sagte, was aber eigenartigerweise in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, wenn er mit Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammentraf. 

Professor Snape schien ernsthaft krank zu sein. Selbst Madame Pomfrey gab nach vielen Experimenten und Heilungsversuchen auf und empfahl die Einweisung in das Anthony-Wilmsby-Sanatorium für seelisch kranke Zauberer. Eines Abends, als es schon dunkel geworden war und die Schüler bis auf wenige Ausnahmen beim Abendessen saßen, fuhr eine vierspännige schwarze Kutsche vor das Hauptportal des Schlosses. Sie besaß zwei Reiseabteile, von denen eines stabil mit Eisenbeschlägen und vergitterten Fenstern ausgestattet war. Zwei riesenhafte Kerle in weißer Pflegerkleidung stiegen aus der Kutsche, durchquerten eiligen Schrittes die Eingangshalle, ohne sich um das fröhliche Gemurmel aus dem Speisesaal zu kümmern und liefen die Treppe hinauf. 

Wenige Minuten später kamen sie wieder herunter. In ihrer Mitte führten sie einen blassen Snape, der mit irrem Blick und zuckendem Gesicht, jedoch ohne sich zu wehren und festen Schrittes durch die Halle dem Ausgang zustrebte. Augenblicke später zogen die vier Pferde an und die Kutsche rollte die Auffahrt zum Schloss hinunter. Das war für dieses Schuljahr der vorerst letzte Auftritt von Professor Snape in Hogwarts. 

***

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate wären in eintönigem Schultrott verlaufen, wenn nicht am Ende des Schuljahres ein ganz besonderes Ereignis geplant gewesen wäre. Ein Ereignis, das ganz besonders Harry und seine Schulmannschaft betroffen hatte. Jede freie Minute beschäftigte Harry sich mit Quidditch. Er dachte über Spielzüge nach, studierte Bücher, die er in der Schulbiliothek und sogar in der Londoner Zentralbibliothek für Zauberer LZZ lieh. Hermine, die zwar nicht viel von Quidditch verstand, aber immer schon gerne Bücher gelesen hatte, unterstützte ihn nach besten Kräften. Wo immer Harry ein Problem hatte, fragte sie nach entsprechenden Stichworten und begann, dickste Wälzer danach zu durchforsten. 

Anfangs fühlte sich Harry unsicher. Seine Trainingsstunden, die er alle zwei Tage angesetzt hatte waren zuerst sehr unstrukturiert und sorgten im Team für Unmut.

„Wie sollen wir denn so gewinnen?", fragte Geoffrey Rondstadt, nachdem er zum wiederholten mal beim Versuch die Schraube zu üben vom Besen gefallen war und sich Blaue Flecken am ganzen Körper geholt hatte. „Was hat das für einen Sinn, dass wir Treiber diesen Schwachsinn lernen? Es reicht doch, wenn Du und die Jäger das üben. Ich bin Treiber! Versteht Du? Ich bin Treiber!"

„Du hast überhaupt kein Konzept, Potter!", höhnte Arthur Bletchley, der von den Slytherins gestellte Hüter. 

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr besser und schneller seid, als die Treiber von Durmstrang.", verteidigte sich Harry. Seine Stimme klang jedoch mutlos und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich kein konkretes Konzept verfolgte, sondern eine Idee, von der er selbst noch nicht wusste, ob sie funktionieren würde. Er wollte, dass alle, nicht nur die Jäger und die Sucher, äußerst wendig sein sollten. 

Die Treiber sollten nicht nur in der Luft herumdümpeln und dann den Klatscher schlagen, wenn er zufällig in ihrer Nähe war, sondern sie sollten gezielt hinter dem Ball herjagen und dem Gegner keine Chance geben, den Klatscher gegen Hogwarts-Spieler anzuwenden. Hüter sollten seiner Meinung nach nicht nur verteidigen, sondern die Jäger die in Quaffelbesitz waren, angreifen. Er wollte so früh wie möglich den Gegner stören. Er wollte Quidditch verändern.

Es fehlten ihm die Worte um diese Idee, diesen unformulierten Gedanken an die anderen Spieler zu vermitteln. Er wusste selbst nicht einmal, woraus seine Idee genau bestand, und warum er sie hatte. Vielmehr wollte er sehen, wohin seine Anweisungen beim Training führten. Er wollte aus den Spielzügen, die sich im Training ergaben, aus den Fähigkeiten und Neigungen der Spieler, die er erkannte, wenn er ihnen zusah, ein Konzept machen. Aber das brauchte Zeit. Und diese Zeit billigte man ihm nicht zu.

Hermine war es, die ihm in den folgenden Wochen den Rücken stärkte. Sie beriet ihn, wie er die Spieler überzeugen konnte. Sie richtete ihn wieder auf, wenn er abends nach dem Training zutiefst betrübt vom Spielfeld kam und von Selbstzweifeln geplagt wurde. Sie las alles über Quidditch, auch wenn sie nicht das natürliche Interesse an dem Sport hatte, wie es bei Harry der Fall war. Aber sie war einfach unschlagbar, wenn es um die Theorie ging. 

Zusätzlich zu den Büchern, die sie für die Prüfungen ausgeliehen hatte, schleppte sie dicke Wälzer mit sich herum, die alle vom Tagespropheten jemals berichteten Quidditch-Spiele enthielten und die über viele Jahrzehnte von begeisterten Fans gesammelt und gebunden worden waren. Es dauerte nur wenige Wochen, und sie kannte alle Spiele seit Neunzehnhundertdreiundzwanzig, alle Torwürfe und alle Schnatzfänger und deren außergewöhnliche Flugmanöver. 

Wenn Harry darüber brütete, wie er einen Angriff der Gegner abzublocken hatte oder eigene Angriffsstrategien plante, war Hermine bei ihm, half ihm und wusste immer ein Match zu zitieren, wo eine Strategie besonders wirkungsvoll war. Harry war ihr dankbar, dass er es nicht alle selbst lesen brauchte, was allerdings eines Tages zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen führte, denn Hermine fühlte sich als Lexikon mit vereinfachter Suchfunktion missbraucht. Harry versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass das Spiel für ihn wichtiger war, als alles andere auf der Welt, was sie ihm so übel nahm, dass sie sogar ihre Beziehung für beendet erklärte. 

Harry fiel in ein tiefes Loch. Nicht einmal Remus konnte ihm da heraushelfen, auch wenn er offen auf Harry zu ging und ihn zur Rede stellte, warum er so niedergeschlagen und geistig abwesend war. Harry wollte seinen Kummer nicht zugeben und gab ausweichend zur Antwort, er hätte Probleme bei Training. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, weiter, dass Remus es ihm nicht glaubte. Dann aber lud Hagrid ihn auf einen Tee in seine Hütte. Als Harry durch die Tür trat, saß dort eine traurige Hermine mit verweiten Augen und sah Harry flehend an. 

Wie sich heraus stellte, hatte Remus mitbekommen, dass zwischen Hermine und Harry etwas vorgefallen war. Nachdem sein Versuch gescheitert war, zwischen beiden zu vermitteln, denn er hatte nicht nur mit Harry, sondern auch mit Hermine gesprochen und war bei ihr genau so vor eine Wand gelaufen, war er zu Hagrid gegangen, denn dort wusste er, dass eine tiefgreifende Freundschaft bestand. Hagrid hatte geschafft, mit Hermine zu reden und weil er wusste, dass er zum Zusammenkitten auch Harry brauchte, hatte er ihn eine Stunde nach Hermine eingeladen.

Er hatte Hermine erklärt, dass Jungs einfach andere Dinge für wichtig halten, als Mädchen. Beziehungen seien in einem Jungenleben sicher sehr wichtig, und er sei auch sicher, dass Harry sie sehr, sehr gerne mochte, aber dass er halt, wie alle Jungs eine Aufgabe wie dieses Quidditch-Spiel über alle Maßen wichtig fand. Und jetzt erklärte er Harry, dass Mädchen eben eine Beziehung viel wichtiger fanden, als so ein blödes Quidditch-Spiel, und dass halt gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Harry traute sich nicht zu weinen, auch wenn ihm danach zumute war. Er entschuldigte sich bei Hermine, sie tat es genau so mit ihm. 

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen prompt wesentlich mehr zur beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit. Harry, der sich bewusst aus dem Spiel herausnahm, ging mit Hermine spazieren, redete mit ihr, kurz, verbrachte mehr Zeit mit ihr und spürte, dass es ihm gut tat. Hermine dagegen nahm auch sich ein wenig zurück und ließ ihm mehr Freiraum und wurde mit einem Harry belohnt, der viel mehr gute Laune hatte und sich mehr Zeit für sie nahm.

Harry fasste wieder allen Mut zusammen und stürzte sich auf das Training. Mit nie gekanntem Selbstbewusstsein dirigierte er die Spieler über das Feld. Kritik schien es auf einmal nicht mehr zu geben, vielmehr spürte die Mannschaft auf einmal eine Spannung und eine Begeisterung, dass schließlich alle nur noch eines im Sinn hatten: Die Schulmannschaft von Durmstrang zu schlagen. Der große Tag konnte jetzt kommen.


	25. Alles Glück der Erde

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 24: Es regnet Z.A.G.s und am Ende wartet eine außerordentliche Überraschung. Harry hat einen neue Fan.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

24. Alles Glück der Erde 

Die Tage vergingen nun wie im Fluge. Nach jedem Training stellte Harry große Fortschritte im Team fest. Keiner machte mehr grobe Anfängerfehler, auch wenn Harry noch nicht recht davon überzeugt war, ob das, was sie zustande brachten, einer professionellen Mannschaft genügen würde. Dennoch erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz zu sehen, was er erreicht hatte. 

Auch schulisch ging es voran, zumal der meistgehasste Lehrer zumindest vorübergehend ausgeschaltet worden war. Es geschah in der Woche vor den Prüfungen, als Harry dem Schulleiter im Flur des zweiten Stocks begegnete. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry freute sich ungemein auf die Schulstunde. Seit Remus Lupin den Unterricht übernommen hatte, machte es allen Spaß, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie nicht den Eindruck hatten, etwas lernen zu müssen. Vielmehr schaffte es Remus, ihnen fast beiläufig die wichtigste Theorie zu vermitteln und verband sie meist mit einer äußerst spannenden Geschichte,. Harry war um einiges zu früh und allein im Flur. Daher flötete eine Melodie, die ihm während des Frühstücks in Erinnerung gekommen war, und ihm nun fortwährend im Kopf herum geisterte. Sie hallte so schön von den Wänden wider, wenn der Gang nicht mit dem Getrappel und den Stimmen der Mitschüler gefüllt war.

„Nanu, Harry, so fröhlich?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um. Dumbledore war geräuschlos aus einem Seitenflur herausgetreten, stand nun vor Harry und sah ihn freundlich an.

„Ach, guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte Harry gut gelaunt. 

„Es scheint wohl ein Fach zu sein, das Dir Spaß macht, habe ich recht?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Seit Remus es gibt, macht es wirklich Spaß, Professor."

„Aha, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", wiederholte Dumbledore und strich sich durch den Bart.

„Sagen Sie, Professor", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus. „Können wir Remus nicht als Lehrer behalten?"

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich meine", fuhr Harry hoffnungsfroh fort, „wo doch Professor Snape jetzt in der Klapse..."

Das letzte Wort verschluckte er mühsam.

„Mein lieber Harry.", Dumbledore wurde ein wenig streng. Er sah ihn aber immer noch freundlich an. „Professor Snape ist nicht in der – Klapse - , wie Du sagen wolltest. Er ist nicht verrückt."

„Aber, wir haben doch gesehen, wie..."

„Nun mal ganz langsam, mein Junge.", sagte der Schulleiter und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Professor Snape hat in diesem Schuljahr eine Menge an fürchterlichen Dingen erleben müssen. Denke doch daran, dass sein Haus Jahr keine Schüler bekommen hat. Kannst Du Dich erinnern, wie der Hausgeist der Slytherins reagiert hat?"

Harry nickte. 

„Ich weiß noch gut, wie er durch die Wand gerauscht ist und laut geschimpft hat."

„Ja. So war es.", bestätigte Professor Dumbledore nickend. „Für den Blutigen Baron war es eine unendliche Schmach, die ihm noch lange den Spott der anderen Hausgeister eingetragen hat. Nun stell Dir vor, was Professor Snape als Hauslehrer mitmachen musste. Der Blutige Baron ließ all seinen Zorn an Severus Snape aus und machte ihn für das Fiasko verantwortlich."

Harry sah Dumbledore an und wusste nicht, ob er nun Mitleid oder, wie es zumindest in seinem Inneren zuging, Schadenfreude zeigen sollte. Er entschloss sich, ein möglichst teilnahmsloses Gesicht zu machen. 

„Ihr Schüler habt es gar nicht mitbekommen, wie der Blutige Baron Snape jede Nacht in seinen Räumen heimgesucht und übelst beschimpft hat. Der arme Mann konnte im ganzen letzten Schuljahr kaum Schlaf finden und musste sich mit Zaubertränken wach halten. Ich glaube, dass kaum ein Anderer in der Lage gewesen wäre, das durchzuhalten, noch dazu mit solch einer äußeren Gelassenheit. Dafür bewundere ich ihn."

„Aber er hat Sie doch angegriffen, damals, als wir aus den Verließen gerettet wurden.", rief Harry fast entrüstet.

„Ja, ich weiß.", entgegnete Dumbledore mit einem gütigen Lächeln in den Augen. „Ich hätte damals schon mit ihm reden sollen, dann wäre Euch Schülern dieser traurige Auftritt erspart geblieben. Ich habe ihn vor drei Wochen zum ersten mal besuchen können und wir redeten zwei ganze Stunden lang miteinander. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hat er mir erzählt, was während des Schuljahres vorgefallen ist. In der Nacht, bevor Ihr aus den Verließen gerettet wurdet, ist der Blutige Baron zum ersten mal nicht mehr erschienen. Das hat Professor Snape vollkommen aus dem Tritt gebracht, denn er hat die ganze Nacht gewacht und auf den Besuch gewartet. Tagsüber hat er sich dann gefragt, was passiert war. Bis sich heraus stellte, dass Ihr in dem Heiligtum von Salazar Slytherin einen Ersatz für den Zauberstab gefunden habt, bangte er um sein Leben. Der blutige Baron drohte ihm mehrmals damit, eines Tages zu kommen und ihm den ‚Garaus' zu machen"

„Meinen Sie, dass es wirklich geholfen hat?", fragte Harry.

„Das Wasser aus dem See der Erinnerung? Ja, das hat es offensichtlich, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich zunächst gar nichts von dem verstand, war ihr mir erzählt habt. Ich hatte Eurer Expedition nur zugestimmt, weil ich wusste, dass zwei absolut integere Lehrer dabei waren. Miss Baumann wollte mich zuerst nicht einweihen, worum es ging. Sie hat ein ziemliches Geheimnis darum gemacht. Sie sagte etwas von der Rettung von Slytherin und ich, auch wenn ich sehr misstrauisch war, habe ihr vertraut, weil ich gesehen habe, wie ernst es ihr war. Außerdem wusste ich, dass Ihr, Hermine, Ron und Du bisher immer einen Grund hattet, wenn Ihr Euch auf ein gefährliches Abenteuer eingelassen habt. Schließlich erzählte sie mir von Eurem Auftrag, und auch davon, was für eine Rolle sie bei dem ganzen Spiel gespielt hat."

Harry atmete auf. Insgeheim hatte er während der ganzen letzten Monate das Gefühl gehabt, Dumbledore eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein, was es mit Henry Perpignan auf sich hatte. Er hatte sich aber immer an den Schwur gebunden gefühlt. Jetzt plötzlich wurde klar, dass Dumbledore mehr wusste, als Harry jemals hätte erzählen dürfen. Der alte Mann lächelte wissend. Mit einem Mal ahnte Harry auch, dass es kein Zufall war, dass er und Dumbledore an diesem Tag und zu dieser Stunde aufeinander getroffen waren. Er war dankbar, dass ihm nicht eine Offenbarung des Geheimnisses abgezwungen wurde, sondern die Erklärung durch eine kompetentere Person stattgefunden hatte.

„Aber, was ist denn nun mit Professor Snape?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Severus Snape? Er ist auf dem besten Weg der Genesung.", verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich. „Es fehlte ihm nur eine Menge Schlaf. Noch ein paar Wochen der Erholung und ein schöner Urlaub auf den Bahamas, und er wird wieder ganz der Alte sein. Ich bin sicher, im nächsten Jahr wird er mit alter frische den Unterricht für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen können."

Er klopfte Harry wohlwollend auf die Schultern. 

„Jetzt bringe mal die Prüfungen gut hinter Dich und dann bin ich ja auch sehr gespannt auf das Quidditch-Match. Wie schätzt Du Eure Chancen ein?"

Harry war verblüfft. 

„Äh, ja, weiß nicht.", stotterte er. „Die Mannschaft ist gut, glaube ich. Wir gaben vielleicht wirklich eine Chance."

„Das freut mich.", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. „Ich habe auf Euch gewettet."

* * * *

Die Prüfungen waren, wie jedes Jahr, eine Zeit, in der eine ganze Reihe von Schülern nervöser waren, als es eigentlich nötig schien. Insbesondere betraf das diejenigen, die ohnehin schon gute Leistungen zeigten. Auch Hermine hatte der Prüfungsstress gepackt, und, um Harry zu helfen, und gleichzeitig ihre Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung abzulegen, arbeitete sie sechzehn Stunden am Tag. Wenn es darauf ankam, wurden die Tage noch länger. Seit vier Wochen schon strengte sie sich über alle Maßen an. Langsam zeichnete sich der Stress in ihrem Gesicht ab. Dunkle Ringe umrahmten ihre Augen. Sie schien müde und überdreht zugleich. 

Harry kannte das. Es war jedes Jahr das Gleiche mit ihr. Jetzt war es an ihm, Hermine zu unterstützen. Auch wenn er es nicht dadurch schaffte, sie mit noch mehr Wissen voll zu stopfen, so konnte er sie doch immerhin ab und zu aus dem Stress des Lernens herausreißen. Er schleppte sie hinaus, auf Spaziergänge oder einfach nur zu einem wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang, den sie im Windschatten der Felsen genießen konnten, an denen sie damals den Brief von Dracos Vater gefunden hatten. Meist saßen sie dort, bis die Sonne untergegangen war. Manchmal schwiegen sie einfach, manchmal musste Harry Hermine bewusst aus ihrem Lernen herausreißen. Er machte es gerne, indem er ihr von den Dursleys erzählte, denn das waren Geschichten, die sie binnen Sekunden entweder zum Lachen oder zu einem zornigen Ausruf brachte. Dann war der Lernstoff augenblicklich vergessen.

Als aber die erste Woche der Prüfungen angebrochen war, reagierte Hermine fast ärgerlich, als Harry den Versuch machte, sie zu einem Abendspaziergang zu überreden. Sie hatte gleich am ersten Tag drei Prüfungen in den Fächern Arithmantik, ‚Vor- und Frühgeschichte der Zauberei' und ‚Kunde magischer Gegenstände' abgelegt. Natürlich hatte sie in jedem der Fächer einen Z.A.G. erlangt. Trotzdem kam sie völlig aufgelöst aus der letzten Prüfung, denn sie hatte vergessen, wie viel Kupfer maximal im Silber für magische Waffen und Werkzeuge sein durfte, ohne dass es seine magische Wirkung verlor. 

Im Prinzip war es nur eine Kleinigkeit, die ihrer Note kaum einen Abstrich eingebracht hatte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, denn es war zwar im Unterricht besprochen worden, als sie sich gerade nach ihrer Rettung in der Krankenstation befunden hatte. Eine Mitschülerin hatte ihr die Mitschrift gegeben, und darin hatte es gestanden. In dieser Zeit war sie jedoch sehr unkonzentriert, da viele ihrer Gedanken um die Beziehung mit Harry kreisten. Jetzt befürchtete sie, dass sie in diesen Wochen noch mehr übersehen hatte. 

Harry hatte wie immer nicht viel für das Lernen übrig. Er ging mit Mut zur Lücke in die Prüfungen und war entsprechend nervös. Er schaffte es jedoch immer, mit dem, was er im Unterricht gelernt hatte, die Prüfungen zu überstehen. Dort, wo er gut Bescheid wusste, erzählte er so viel er konnte und erreichte damit, dass die anderen Fragen einfach aus Zeitgründen zu kurz kamen.

In zwei Fächern jedoch schaffte er etwas, das er zum Schuljahresbeginn niemals erträumt hätte. Er erhielt seine ersten Z.A.G.'s. Helene Baumann hatte ihren Unterricht selbstverständlich ganz anders gestaltet, als ihr Vorgänger. Nachdem Harry in den Winterferien erfahren hatte, dass auch sie eine druidische Hexe war, hatte er zudem viel aufmerksamer am Unterricht teilgenommen. Jetzt zahlte es sich aus. Selbst in der Situation, als sie von ihm wissen wollte, wie man einen Trank zubereitete, mit dem man die Geister in der Natur sichtbar machen konnte, blieb er die Antwort nicht schuldig. 

Es war eine hochkomplizierte Prozedur, die Harry schildern musste. Man benötigte nicht nur eine Reihe von Pilzen, Wurzeln und Kräutern, die nur schwer in den umliegenden Wäldern zu finden waren. Man musste bei der Sammlung der Ingredienzien außerdem die Mondphasen und Tageszeiten berücksichtigen. Den Hebridenschleimpilz durfte man zum Beispiel nur bei abnehmendem Mond im letzten Viertel morgens vor der Dämmerung und auch nur mit einem silbernen Messer ernten.

Harry wunderte sich über sich selbst, als er feststellte, dass er genau diesen Trank bis in jede Einzelheit beschreiben konnte. Eigenartigerweise hatte er just an dem Tag besonders gut aufgepasst und, was er sonst höchst selten tat, mitgeschrieben. War da etwa ein alter druidischer Zauber im Spiel? Für Harry lag der Verdacht nahe.

Ganz anders lief es in der Prüfung der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Hatte Helene Baumann ihn noch mit gespielter Strenge und ernstem Gesicht empfangen, grinste Remus Lupin den Schüler breit an.

„Na, Harry.", begrüßte er ihn fröhlich und bot ihm einen Platz in der ersten Bank an. Er selbst lehnte sich bequem gegen das Lehrerpult. 

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Du von meinem Unterricht behalten hast. Ist doch klar, dass ich Dich nur etwas fragen kann, was ich auch selbst unterrichtet habe. Also, was meinst Du, worin fühlst Du Dich heute besonders fit?"

Harry verschluckte sich und musste erst einmal husten.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry", sagte Remus, während er ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, „Du musst nicht nervös sein."

„Ich bin nicht nervös.", hustete Harry und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Nachdem er wieder Luft bekam, sagte er:

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Eigentlich kannst Du mich alles fragen, was wir durchgenommen haben. Am spannendsten fand ich die Sache mit den Parasiten-Dämonen."

„So, sooo, die Parasiten-Dämonen.", sagte Remus langsam und rieb sich das Kinn. „Das ist interessant. Hm, also gut, Harry. Dann erzähle mir etwas über sie."

„Ja, also, die Parasiten-Dämonen...", begann Harry nachdenklich. „Die... Parasiten-Dämonen...sind ganz heimtückische Geister von der dunklen Seite. Sie befallen einen, ohne dass man etwas davon bemerkt. Und dann nisten sie sich ein und lenken einen, wie sie wollen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass man nur noch dunkle Magie ausübt und grund-böse wird. Die meisten Zauberer, die von einem Parasiten-Dämon befallen wurden, sind entweder verrückt, oder schlimme Verbrecher geworden."

„Gut, Harry, das war gut." Remus Lupin nickte zustimmend. „Was kann man denn gegen die Parasiten-Dämonen machen?"

Harry fühlte sich langsam sicherer.

„Man kann zwei Dinge machen.", antwortete er mir fester Stimme. „Man kann vorbeugen, indem man den Schutzzauber ausspricht, den wir im Unterricht geübt haben."

„Wie hieß dieser Zauber?", fragte Remus nach.

Harry musste einen Augenblick überlegen. 

„Amaltea!", sagte er schnell.

„Sehr gut, Harry.", lobte Remus. „Und was ist die zweite Variante?"

„Die zweite Variante ist viel komplizierter. Ist ein Zauberer einmal von einem Parasiten-Dämon befallen, kann er eigentlich kaum noch davon befreit werden. Die Zauber, die dafür nötig sind, sind sehr kompliziert. Und sie sind auch lebensgefährlich für das Opfer. Man kann nur Zauberer und Muggel davon befreien, die noch nicht länger als drei Wochen befallen sind. Das Problem ist, dass die Dämonen sich lange Zeit ruhig verhalten können. Man bemerkt also nicht unbedingt rechtzeitig, ob jemand befallen ist oder nicht. 

Es gibt ein einziges Merkmal, und das ist ein Leberfleck im Nacken, der die Form eines kleinen Schädels hat. In den ersten Wochen ist dieser Leberfleck aber so klein, dass man ihn nur mit einem Vergrößerungsglas erkennen kann."

„Kannst Du mir den Namen eines der Zauber sagen, Harry?"

„Ja, Famex Mortem."

„Weißt Du, was er bewirkt?"

„Er quält den Dämon. Er und weitere Zauber sollen den Dämon unter Druck setzen, dass er freiwillig geht. Anders bekommt man ihn nicht los. Das geht auch nur, solange er jung ist und sich noch nicht an seinen Wirt gewöhnt hat."

„Kannst Du mir noch sagen, was man mit einem Zauberer machen muss, der von einem Parasiten-Dämon beherrscht wird?"

„Man muss ihn einfangen. Er kommt nach Askaban, in den Hochsicherheitstrakt. Aber das ist nicht einfach und sehr, sehr gefährlich. In den meisten Fällen musste man solche Zauberer töten."

Remus nickte. Er fragte Harry nun ziemlich wahllos über Bereiche, die sie im letzten halben Jahr durchgenommen hatten. Sobald er eine Unsicherheit bemerkte, wechselte er das Thema, wobei er immer darauf bedacht war eines zu finden, bei dem er schon im Unterricht das Gefühl hatte, es hätte Harry interessiert. Schließlich nahm er aus der Schublade des Lehrerpultes einen Bogen Pergament, strich ihn vor sich glatt und trug in das vorgefertigte Schriftstück Harrys Namen und eine Zensur ein. 

„Sehr gut, Harry.", sagte er und reichte ihm das Pergament. Es war ein Z.A.G., der zweite, den Harry bekam, auf den er aber so stolz war, dass er es am liebsten laut hinaus geschrieen hätte. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Dir. Nur eine Frage könntest Du mir noch beantworten."

Harry sah von dem Dokument auf.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, Harry, warum Du ausgerechnet über das schwere Kapitel Parasiten-Dämonen so viel wusstest. Es ist blanke Theorie gewesen, bis auf den Amaltea-Zauber haben wir nur darüber gesprochen. Ich kenne Dich, glaube ich schon ein wenig und bin bisher immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Du viel lieber praktisch arbeitest. Hast Du vielleicht einen konkreten Fall im Sinn?"

Harry hob die Schultern.

„Ja, kann schon sein. Irgendwie erinnert mich das an Voldemort. Sag, Remus, kann Voldemort auch von so einem Dämon besessen sein? Er ist so,...böse, wie ein normaler Mensch eigentlich gar nicht sein kann."

„Hm!", machte Remus. „Weißt Du, ich habe die Parasiten-Dämonen nicht ganz ohne Grund im Unterricht durchgenommen. Aber ich muss Dir sagen, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich kann es nur vermuten, und genau so wie Du habe ich einen gewissen Verdacht. Aber es ist nur ein Verdacht."

„Wenn Voldemort auch von einem Dämon besessen ist, dann können wir doch nichts ändern, oder, Remus?"

Remus knurrte unwillig.

„Das macht ihn nur um so gefährlicher. Wir können kein bisschen Menschlichkeit mehr von ihm erwarten. Er ist nach so vielen Jahren auch nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst. Der Dämon hat schon vor Ewigkeiten vollkommene Macht über ihn erlangt. Er hat die Persönlichkeit von Tom Riddle zerstört. Ich fürchte, Du hast recht, Harry. Es wird sehr schwer werden, ihn zu besiegen."

Harry nickte niedergeschlagen.

„Kopf hoch, Harry.", sagte Remus heiter. „Jetzt freue ich mich erst einmal über Deinen Z.A.G. Bin mal gespannt, was Sirius dazu sagen wird. Ich glaube, er freut sich ein Loch in den Bauch."

„Oh ja. Ich freue mich schon darauf, es ihm zu sagen. Danke, dass Du mir dabei geholfen hast."

„Habe ich das?", fragte Remus grinsend. „So, schick Ron herein. Ich werde ihn als nächstes dran nehmen, dann musst Du nicht so lange auf ihn warten."

* * * *

Am Freitag Mittag wurden die letzten Prüfungen abgelegt. Die Schule beruhigte sich jedoch nicht, wie es sonst üblich war. Die Schüler nutzten nach den Prüfungen die ersten wirklich ruhigen und entspannten Stunden und Tage um nach Hogsmead zu gehen oder sich dem Müßiggang hinzugeben. Normalerweise genoss man den Nachmittag des Freitags, genoss den Samstag und begann, am Abend vor der Abreise die Koffer zu packen. Sonntags verabschiedete man sich dann voneinander, nachdem die Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express einem die letzten schönen und gemeinsamen Stunden beschert hatte und ging in die Ferien.

Dieses Jahr allerdings lag ein Ereignis in der Luft, das sie vibrieren lies. Am späten Nachmittag versammelten sich die Schüler von Hogwarts vor dem Schloss. Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, sie hatte jedoch schon den westlichen Horizont im Visier. Langsam wurde es kühler. Vom See her wehte ein leichter Wind, der die Hitze des Tages davon blies. Die Schüler standen in Grüppchen beieinander, laut schwatzend und giggelnd, und warteten auf die Ankunft der Mannschaft aus Durmstrang. Harry hatte sich zu seiner Mannschaft gesellt. Als Kapitän oblag ihm die Aufgabe, die Quidditch-Mannschaft von Durmstrang willkommen zu heißen.

Harry war nervös und angespannt, denn er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten für eine geeignete Begrüßung., Je mehr er suchte und je mehr er gewahr wurde, wie viele Menschen ihm dabei zusehen würden, desto leerer erschien ihm sein Kopf. Hermine, die neben ihm stand, aber etwas Abstand hielt, schien ebenso nervös zu sein. Sie erwartete einen Viktor Krum, der im Herbst letzten Jahres noch mit ihr zusammen war, dem sie viele Liebesbriefe geschrieben und dem sie in ihrem letzten Brief vor Ostern mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie nun mit Harry ging. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie Viktor begegnen sollte, ob sie ihm überhaupt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Immerhin hatte sie ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben, mit ihr darüber zu reden, auch wenn Viktor in seinem letzten Brief vorgeschlagen hatte, sich per Kamin-Telefon noch einmal zu unterhalten. Hermine hatte es einfach abgelehnt. Nun plagte sie ihr Gewissen.

Ron fühlte die Anspannung und hielt sich gleich in gebührendem Abstand. Er stand mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen und unterhielt sich. Mit einem mal erhob sich ein Murmeln in der Schar. Einzelne Schüler deuteten auf den See, dessen Wasseroberfläche begann, sich zu kräuseln. Es wurde milchig weiß. Hier und da bildeten sich Schaumnester, die plötzlich aufwallten. Ein brodelndes Geräusch wehte vom Wasser herüber. Das Brausen und Blubbern im See wurde immer stärker, er begann zu kochen und da waren sie. 

Die Spitze eines alten, hölzernen Segelschiffes mit kahlen Masten tauchte aus dem See auf. Bald sah man die ganze Takelage, das Deck, die Aufbauten und schließlich schoss der Rumpf aus dem Wasser. Es schaukelte ein paar mal wild hin und her und glitt schließlich auf einer gigantischen Welle zum Ufer. Dort bremste es unvermittelt, der See beruhigte sich schlagartig und dann lag das Schiff leise schaukelnd am Ufer. Sekunden später fiel das Reep herunter, schlug in das weiche Ufer und dann war Stille. Einzig die Tropfen des Wassers, die aus den Spanten auf das hölzerne Deck fielen trommelten ein Stakkato auf die Planken. Als auch das verstummte, knarrte plötzlich eine Tür. Sie wurde aufgestoßen und einige Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen kamen auf das Deck. 

Allen voran ging Viktor Krum, der Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft und Schüler im letzten Schuljahr der Schule Durmstrang die Fallreep herunter. Viktor war ein Jahr älter, als die ältesten Schüler von Hogwarts, was daran lag, dass die Schulen auf dem Festland acht, statt sieben Schuljahre bis zum Abschluss brauchten. Hinter den Schülern im schwarzen Umhang erschienen nach und nach weitere Schüler auf dem Deck. Sie waren allesamt zwar in gedeckten, aber durchaus freundlicheren Farben gekleidet. Offensichtlich war schwarz die Farbe der Durmstrang Mannschaft.

Harry richtete sich auf und stapfte los. Er ging zögernden Schrittes auf den Kapitän der Durmstrang-Mannschaft zu. Nach ein paar Metern beschleunigten sich seine Schritte und wurden mutiger. Viktor blieb am Ende des Reeps stehen und wartete. Als Harry so nah war, dass sie sich die Hand reichen konnten, nahm Viktor die von Harry und zog ihn zu sich. Dann umarmte er ihn freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung und sagte:

„Mein Freund Harry. Es freut mich, Dich zu sehen. Wir werden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du so viel geübt hast, dass ich wahrscheinlich aus dem Staunen nicht heraus komme. Habe ich recht?"

Dabei lachte er über das ganze Gesicht, das normalerweise recht mürrisch aussah, was sicher auch an den dichten, buschigen Augenbrauen lag. Heute sah es zwar dunkel aus, aber die tiefblauen Augen blickten freundlich auf Harry. 

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte Harry verlegen. „Klar habe ich geübt, aber ob ich jemals so gut werde wie Du,...,herzlich willkommen, Viktor. Herzlich willkommen, Du und Deine Mannschaft."

Mit einem Mal war es ihm leicht ums Herz und er konnte sich richtig freuen. Auch die anderen Spieler aus Hogwarts waren jetzt zur Begrüßung nach vorn getreten. Viktor und Harry stellten ihre Mannschaften vor. 

„Das hier sind Svenja Hallatsch, Miroslav Kalay und Jannina Bartikowa, unsere Jäger. Ivan Petroschenkov und Ferdinand Sackmüller sind die Treiber und Michal Pandraschin ist unser Hüter. Und hier die Ersatzleute: Sergej Abrahamowitch, Jiri Koslovski und Melina Brancusi, die Tochter von unserem Schulleiter."

Man schüttelte sich ausgiebig die Hände. Dann stand Viktor plötzlich vor Hermine, die ihn mit unsicherem Blick ansah. Viktor lächelte sie an.

„Herminne", sagte er nach einem Moment der Überraschung, „es ist schön, Dich zu treffen. Ich freue mich für Dich, dass Du einen Freund gefunden hast. Darf ich Dir übrigens meine Freundin vorstellen?"

Hermine nickte stumm. Harry sah, dass sich ihre Lippen, die zu einem schmalen und fast weißen Strich zusammen gepresst waren, entspannten. Viktor drehte sich um und nahm Melina an die Hand. 

„Melina und ich", begann er zögernd, „wir sind seit Weihnachten zusammen. Ich wollte mit Dir sprechen, aber etwas hat uns gehindert..."

Jetzt schlug Hermine beschämt die Augen nieder. Dann lächelte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, Viktor. Ich war dumm. Ich freue mich so für Dich."

Sie streckte Melina die Hand hin. Melina nahm sie und drückte sie freundschaftlich. Harry atmete hörbar auf. Genau diese Situation hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen in finstersten Farben ausgemalt. Fast war er schon wieder eifersüchtig auf Viktor geworden, zumal er natürlich bemerkt hatte, das Hermine sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut fühlte. Jetzt war er einfach nur unendlich erleichtert. 

Harry sah sich nach Ron um. Dieser stand in der ersten Reihe der Hogwarts-Schüler und trat verlegen und unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Sein Blick war auf das obere Ende der Reep gerichtet und in seinem Gesicht schien sich die Farbe seiner Haare fortzusetzen. Harry folgte seinem Blick und musste grinsen. Dort stand Vera. Ron hatte sie in Durmstrang kennen gelernt. Sie war ein Jahr älter als er und hatte ihn bei einem schicksalsschweren Ausflug begleitet. Vor ihren Augen war er von Todessern entführt worden. 

Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, als Fan ihrer Mannschaft mit zu reisen. Jetzt stand sie oben auf dem Reep, hielt sich mit der einen Hand an der Reling fest und winkte mit der anderen Ron zu. Ron hob schüchtern die Hand , allein um ihr ein Zeichen des Wiedererkennens zu geben. Er wurde von einem Maßlosen schlechten Gewissen getrieben, denn dafür, dass er das Gefühl hatte, mit ihr zusammen gewesen zu sein, wenn auch nur für ganz kurze Zeit, hatte er ihr fast ein halbes Jahr lang nicht geschrieben.

Die Angekommenen waren noch ein wenig förmlich und steif, so wie sie nun vor den Hogwarts-Schülern standen, aber bald schon hatte man das Thema gefunden, über das es sich unbedingt zu reden lohnte: Quidditch. Kaum begann man, die Besen der Spieler aus Durmstrang zu betrachten – sie waren alle mit den neuesten Feuerblitzen ausgestattet, was an sich nichts besonderes war, denn auch Hogwarts hatte seiner Schulmannschaft die neuesten Feuerblitze spendiert. Allerdings hatte Durmstrang noch etwas Geld in das Tuning gesteckt. Kaum hatte also ein Hogwarts-Schüler begonnen einen Durmstrang–Besen zu betrachten, ging die Fachsimpelei schon los. Das Tuning begann an einer Überarbeitung des Stiels und hörte am anderen Ende des Besens mit vollkommen neuem Reisig auf. Dieses war aus besonders geraden Zweigen der Zaubernuss geschnitten, exakt Stromlinienförmig gebunden und gestutzt. Zu aller Verwunderung war auch noch jeder einzelne Zweig handgeschält. 

„Die Zaubernuss bringt glatte 5 Meilen mehr in der Stunde.", verkündete Ivan Petroschenkov, ein riesenhafter Kerl, blond, blauäugig, mit breiten Wangenknochen und leicht slawischem Gesichtsschnitt. 

„Wieso ist das geschält?", fragte Ron, der mit der Hand bewundernd über das glatte Reisig strich. Er war auf Vera zugegangen und hatte sie schlechten Gewissens begrüßt. Sie hatte ihn angelächelt und einfach gesagt:

„Wie geht es Dir, Ron? Schön Dich zu sehen!"

Ein großer Stein war von seinem Herzen gefallen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie mitkam und erwartet, dass sie ihn nicht eines Blickes würdigen würde. Jetzt stand sie neben ihm. 

„Ach, das ist nur wegen der Schönheit. Es sieht einfach besser aus.", antwortete Jannina grinsend auf Rons Frage.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!", rief Michal Pandraschin. „Wir haben es gemacht, weil die Luft besser durch geschältes Reisig gleiten kann, als durch ungeschältes. Dadurch ist der Besen besser zu steuern. Er reagiert sofort."

„Ahhh!", hörte man von mehreren Hogwarts Schülern gleichzeitig.

Zusammen mit Viktor führte Harry den kleinen Zug von Quittitch-Spielern an. Die Spieler aus Hogwarts und die aus Durmstrang bildeten nun ein bunt durcheinander gewürfeltes Grüppchen. Hinter ihnen reihten sich die anderen Schüler ein und folgten den Mannschaften.

Im Laufe des späten Nachmittages trafen eine ganze Reihe von Gästen ein. Von vielen Schülern waren die Eltern gekommen. Sie hatten ein verlängertes Wochenende eingeplant und wollten auf dem Rückweg gleich ihre Sprösslinge mit nach Hause nehmen. In diesem Jahr würde der Hogwarts-Express ziemlich leer nach London zurück fahren. 

Stargast war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Ludo Bagman. Wieder einmal hatte er sich in seinen alten Wespen-Anzug gezwängt, der allerdings über die Jahre etwas zerschlissen war und inzwischen, da Ludo lange nicht mehr Sport getrieben hatte, auch an einigen Stellen kniff. Ludo störte es nicht, denn mit dem Anzug konnte er eindeutig demonstrieren, dass er einmal zu den Wimbourner Wespen gehört hatte. Diese hatten sich in der Liga einen herausragenden Namen gemacht. Die guten Zeiten waren allerdings vorbei und Bagman verdiente sich sein Geld im Ministerium als Leiter für magische Spiele und Sportarten. Er war auch durch seinen Hang zum Glücksspiel kleineren Gaunereien nicht abgeneigt. Dennoch gehörte er sozusagen fast schon als Inventar zu einem solchen Ereignis.

Die Nachricht über das Spiel war sogar bis nach London gedrungen. Über Wochen war es von Kommentatoren im Tagespropheten diskutiert worden. Daher reisten auch einige Sportinteressierte aus London und den Städten, die um Hogwarts herum lagen, ebenfalls an. Sogar Reporter der magischen Zeitungen wollten in Scharen das Schulgelände stürmen, jedoch hatte Professor Dumbledore dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Er hatte den Zeitungsleuten generell das Betreten des Schulgeländes untersagt. Zusätzlich legte er einen Zauber über die Stellen, von denen man von Außerhalb einen Blick auf das Schloss und die Anlagen erhaschen konnte. Sollte es dann doch einem Reporter gelungen sein, ein Photo von einem Schüler zu schießen, sah man darauf zwar das Schloss, der Schüler jedoch versteckt sich hinter dem Rand des Bildes und war mit keinem Mittel dazu zu bewegen, in das Bild hinein zu gehen. Persönlichkeitsschutz nannte der Schulleiter diesen Zauber, als er an einem Abend im Mai beim gemeinsamen Abendmahl einige Informationen über das bevorstehende Match bekannt gab. 

Um diesen Menschenmassen Herr zu werden, hatte Dumbledore außerdem einen Teil der hinter dem Schloss liegenden Wiesen in einen mit allen sanitären und technischen Einrichtungen versehenen Campingplatz verwandelt. Ein Kiosk, der von Hagrid und Madame Rosmerta aus Hogsmead betrieben wurde, versorgte die Camper mit allem Lebensnotwendigen. 

Die letzten Gäste trafen bei anbrechender Dunkelheit ein. Dann langsam wurde es etwas ruhiger. Man saß vor den Zelten an magischen, manchmal violett, manchmal grün oder rosa scheinenden Lagerfeuern, trank Tee oder Butterbier, das man noch schnell am Kiosk erstanden hatte und redete miteinander. Hier und da war Musik zu hören, die einzelne begabte Zauberer auf Flöten selbst oder schlicht von magischen Harfen spielen ließen. Schließlich krochen alle in die Zelte und es wurde ruhig.

* * * *

Der Morgen überflutete die Landschaft mit warmem und hellem Junilicht. Die Turmuhr schlug die letzte halbe Stunde der Nacht an. Harry hatte eine sehr unruhige Nacht hinter sich, als er gähnend und sich reckend vor dem Spiegel im Waschraum stand. Er blickte in sein Gesicht. Es wurde von den durchs Fenster hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen beschienen. Über die letzten Jahre in Hogwarts hatten sich seine kindlichen Züge verwandelt. Es sah ihm ein Jugendlicher entgegen, in dessen Gesicht schon das des erwachsenen Menschen zu ahnen war. 

Wann hatte er sich das letzte mal so eingehend betrachtet? Warum tat er es heute? Es war sein großer Tag, der Tag des ersten internationalen Spieles, das er zu bestreiten hatte. Er war der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft. Er hatte die Verantwortung für sieben weitere Spieler und die Ersatzleute. Heute würde es sich herausstellen, ob er es in den letzten drei Monaten geschafft hatte, die Mannschaft zu einer Einheits zusammen zu schmieden. Es mutete ihm seltsam an, dass er jetzt, da er vor dem Spiegel stand und sich ansah, nicht die geringste Spur von Nervosität spürte. Er müsste doch flattern vor Sorge, in den letzten Monaten versagt zu haben.

Harry öffnete den Wasserhahn. Das eiskalte Wasser, das nur unwesentlich wärmer war als im Winter, floss über seine Hände. Er formte sie zu einer Schale, ließ sie voll laufen und warf sich die Ladung ins Gesicht. Es erfrischte ungemein. 

Was war heute Nacht gewesen? Er hatte miserabel geschlafen, war aufgewacht und über Stunden hatte er mit offenen Augen dagelegen und die vielen möglichen Spielzüge durchdacht., Aber Angst hatte er nicht. Er war die Ruhe selbst, und gerade das erschreckte ihn maßlos. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich darauf freute, gegen Viktor Krum anzutreten. Er konnte ihm zeigen, dass er, der kleine Schüler Harry Potter, das, was er von Viktor lernte, noch wesentlich verfeinert und geübt hatte. Er konnte sich nun seinem direkten Widersacher zumindest ebenbürtig erweisen. Vielleicht hatte es auch der gestrige Abend gemacht, an dem Harry mit einem mal tiefe Freundschaft zu Viktor Krum verspürt hatte, nachdem die Angelegenheit mit Hermine auf so wunderbar einfache Weise geklärt worden war. 

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von seinem Spiegelbild los, das er bei den letzten Gedanken gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Er griff zum Handtuch, rieb sich trocken, warf es über die Schulter und ging festen Schrittes über den kalten Steinboden in den Schlafsaal. Rasch zog er sich an und begab sich in den Speisesaal. Er war der erste an diesem Morgen und stellte überrascht fest, dass die Hauselfen bereits alle Tische gedeckt hatten. 

Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz und griff nach einem Toast. Wie wunderbar war der Zauber, der sie über Stunden warm und frisch hielt. Auch der Speisesaal mit seiner verzauberten Decke war vom morgendlichen Frühlingslicht durchflutet. Es würde herrliches Quidditch-Wetter geben, das stand fest. Genüsslich biss er in den gebutterten Toast und schlürfte den heißen, mit viel Milch verdünnten Kaffee. 

Nach dem spärlichen Frühstück – Harry aß nie viel am Morgen – ging er hinaus, vor das Schloss, blieb stehen und genoss das Licht. Dann ging er los. Er wanderte um den See, langsam, mit verschränkten Händen hinter seinem Rücken. Die Gedanken kreisten um das Spiel, das nun unweigerlich nahe gerückt war. Einige Spielzüge stellte er sich so plastisch vor, dass er nahezu das Getöse der Zuschauer im Stadion hörte. Überrascht sah er hoch und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass ihn nur die Stille des Sees und des nahen Waldes umgab. 

Als er halb um den See herum gegangen war, konnte er neben dem Schloss, halb verdeckt durch den Gryffindor Turm das Schulstadion erkennen. Professor Dumbledore hatte es um einige Reihen von Sitzen erweitern lassen, so dass es jetzt fast so groß wie das Schloss wirkte. Harry sah hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte und überlegte, ob er zu ihm hinüber gehen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen. Viel lieber wollte er die Stunden des Vormittages nutzen, sich ein wenig einzufliegen, noch etwas an seinem Flugstil zu feilen, sich zu sammeln und auf das Spiel vorzubereiten. Er wusste, dass er im Laufe des Nachmittags nervös werden würde, und dann wäre in der letzten Stunde vor dem Spiel ein Besuch bei Hagrid wesentlich angebrachter, denn das würde ihn ablenken.

Also schwenkte er, als er am Ausgangspunkt seines Rundweges angekommen war, auf den Weg zum Schlossportal ein und trat in die große Halle. Vom Speisesaal aus, schallte das morgendliche Gemurmel der Schüler zu ihm herüber. Es klang ein wenig aufgeregter, als sonst. Sicher war das Match heute am frühen Abend das wichtigste Gesprächsthema an den Tischen.

Gerade wollte er die geschwungene Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf steigen, als er hinter sich eilige Schritte und Hermines Stimme hörte.

„Da bist Du ja, Harry!", rief sie durch die Halle. „Ich habe Dich schon gesucht."

Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich um und wartete auf sie. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, was sie jedes Mal tat, wenn sie sich länger als eine Stunde nicht gesehen hatten. Harry hatte sich inzwischen das reflexartige Wischen mit dem Handrücken über die Wange abgewöhnt, nachdem Hermine zwei mal in kurzer Zeit völlig beleidigt auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und einen ganzen Tag nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Harry beantwortete die Begrüßung, indem er sie kurz mit einem Arm umfing, drückte und dann wieder los lies. Er selber mochte sie nicht gerne küssen und er hatte das Gefühl, sich nie daran gewöhnen zu können. Viel schöner fand er den Gebrauch der Inuit ( Eskimos), die zur Begrüßung die Nasen aneinander rieben.

„Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht.", sagte er. „es war so früh, als ich aufgestanden bin, und ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Da habe ich schon einmal gefrühstückt und einen Spaziergang gemacht. Ich habe gleich vor, noch ein bisschen zu trainieren. Magst Du mitkommen?"

„Gerne", antwortete Hermine, die jetzt, nach den Prüfungen, endlich wieder Zeit für Harry hatte. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, dass sie sich kaum um ihn gekümmert hatte. Schließlich kannte er sie und wusste, dass das Lernen immer die höhere Priorität hatte als alles andere in ihrem Leben. Es war ihm sogar entgegen gekommen, denn so konnte er sich mit Ron treffen wann immer er wollte, ohne sich mühsam Ausreden einfallen zu lassen. Natürlich war es ihm dadurch auch möglich, viel Zeit im Quidditch-Stadion verbringen. 

„Ich möchte mich nur noch schnell umziehen.", meinte Hermine. „Ich glaube, es wird heiß heute."

Harry nickte.

„Du bist nervös, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und setzte einen besorgten Blick auf.

„Nö.", brummte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Nicht besonders. Ich gehe mal meinen Besen holen."

Er nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, als er die Treppe hochstieg. Das fand er in der letzten Zeit chic und wollte insgeheim dadurch auch demonstrieren, dass er ziemlich in die Länge geschossen war. Hermine trabte hinterher. Als sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trennten, jappste sie ein atemloses „Bis gleich, ich komme zum Spielfeld." und verschwand im Mädchenschlafsaal.

Harry holte seinen Besen unter dem Bett hervor. Liebevoll strich er über den glatten Stiel, dann legte er ihn sich über die Schulter und ging hinunter zum Spielfeld. Unten angekommen, schwang er sich auf den Besen, stieg hoch und flog eine Runde um das Stadion. Dann blieb er in der Luft stehen, ganz ruhig, lauernd, wie er es schon so oft gemacht hatte, um den Schnatz zu entdecken. Ganz langsam drückte er die Spitze des Besenstiels nach unten. Ein kaum merkliches Zittern ging durch den Besen und mit einem Mal schoss er nach unten, auf den Rasen zu. Immer weiter trieb Harry den Besen zur Erde. Schon konnte er jeden einzelnen Grashalm sehen, da riss er den Besen hoch und schoss mit einem eleganten Bogen wieder hinauf in die Luft.

Jemand klatschte Beifall. Harry drehte den Kopf und sah zum Fuß der Tribüne hinunter. Dort standen drei Personen, Hermine und...Henry Perpignan! Der dritte jedoch, und das verwunderte Harry maßlos, war Rattle, der Stallknecht von Perpignans Place. Harry hätte jeden anderen an Henrys Seite erwartet, jedoch nicht den Stallknecht. Er muss Henry eindringlich darum gebeten haben, ihn mit zu nehmen. Also, schloss Harry daraus, musste er wohl ein ausgesprochener Quidditch-Fan sein. Harry lenkte langsam den Besen zu den Dreien. Er stoppte kurz vor ihnen und sprang auf den Rasen.

„Ich nehme an, das war der berühmte Wronsky-Bluff, den ich da gesehen habe?", fragte Henry grinsend. „Damit könnt ihr nur gewinnen."

„Henry!", rief Harry erfreut. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Wusste gar nicht, Rattle, dass Du Dich so sehr für Quidditch interessierst?"

„Ich wollte Dich unbedingt spielen sehen.", sagte Rattle mit seltsam belegter Stimme. Er sah Harry ernst in die Augen. „Ich hatte so lange keine Gelegenheit dazu."

„Was ist los, Rattle?", fragte Harry verwundert. Statt zu antworten, kramte Rattle in der Tasche seines etwas zerschlissenen Mantels. Er zog eine Flasche mit einer grünlich schillernden, undurchsichtigen Flüssigkeit hervor. Er zeigte sie Harry einen Augenblick und ließ sie dann wieder in die Tasche zurück gleiten. 

„Nur ein Schluck.", sagte er leise. „Nur ein Schluck, jede Stunde."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Dann beugte er sich zu Rattle hinüber und flüsterte:

„Sirius! Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Wenn Barty Croutch ein ganzes Schuljahr unerkannt als Moody herum laufen konnte, kann ich es für ein paar Stunden auch."

„Rattle war so freundlich und hat ein paar Haare spendiert.", erklärte Henry. „Ich kann Sirius voll und ganz verstehen. Es ist selten genug, dass er unters Volk kommt. Und dieses Ereignis? Was kann es in einem Schuljahr wichtigeres geben, als ein ordentliches Quidditch – Match?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste nicht, wo er seine Freude lassen sollte. Das, und nichts anderes hatte er sich sein ganzes Leben gewünscht, dachte er. Dass Vater oder Mutter dabei sein würden, wenn er etwas besonderes erlebt. Und wenn nicht sie, dann sein Pate Sirius. Jetzt war es fast nicht mehr möglich, dass sie das Spiel verlieren würden. Bei so viel Glück!


	26. Das Match

**Titel**: Harry Potter und der Erbe von Slytherin 

**Autor**: Luka 

**Feedback**: lukath@muenster.de 

**Altersbeschränkung**: 12 

**Inhalt**: Kapitel 24: Es regnet Z.A.G.s und am Ende wartet eine außerordentliche Überraschung. Harry hat einen neue Fan.

**Disclaimer**: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Dies zu schreiben macht in erster Linie mir Spaß und liegt fern jedes kommerziellen Gedankens. Dies zu lesen soll allen Spaß machen, die eine neue Geschichte von Harry Potter haben wollen. Sie sollen das tun können ohne eine müde Mark auszugeben. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf die, die in der Geschichte noch entwickelt werden müssen und die nicht von JKR sind. ( So z.B. Helene Baumann und Henri Perpignan der in dieser Geschichte auch wieder eine, wenn auch nicht so wichtige Rolle spielt)

_25. Das Match___

Am frühen Abend kam Unruhe auf. Ab sechs Uhr sollte das Stadion für die Zuschauer geöffnet werden. Der Eintritt betrug 5 Silbersickel, was in etwa ein Viertel dessen betrug, was das Weltmeisterschaftsspiel an Eintritt gekostet hatte. Madame Hooch hatte lange überlegt und mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall diskutiert, ob es nicht ein wenig übertrieben wäre, so viel Geld zu verlangen.

„Meine liebe Madame Hooch", sagte Dumbledore im Brustton der Überzeugung, „Denken Sie an unser Stadion. Es ist uralt und könnte leicht überlastet sein."

„Oh meine Güte!", rief Professor McGonagall aus. „Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte..."

„Dafür gibt es doch Zauber, um es zusammen zu halten.", konterte Madame Hooch.

„Sicher, meine Liebe.", antwortete Professor Dumbledore. „Aber ein Zauber ist nur so gut wie die Grundsubstanz. Wir können die Steine und die Balken an ihren Fugen zusammen halten, aber was, wenn sie in sich morsch sind? Das ist es aber nicht, wovor ich Angst habe. Die Balken sind noch gut. Das habe ich gesehen, als ich die Tribünen vergrößert habe. Aber was, wenn aufgrund der Enge und zu vielen Zuschauern eine Panik ausbricht? Wir haben nicht genügend Fluchtwege und ich will auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass Hogwarts mit einer Katastrophenmeldung im Tagespropheten erscheint."

„Dann muss ich mich wohl fügen.", stöhnte Madame Hooch resignierend. „Auch wenn ich an die ärmeren der Eltern denken muss, für die 5 Sickel eine Menge Geld sind. Es ist halt nicht jeder in eine alte und wohlhabende Zaubererfamilie geboren."

„Nun ja", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Immerhin haben wir vereinbart, dass die Angehörigen von Kindern aus der Schule nur den halben Betrag zu leisten haben und die Eintrittskarte für die ganze Familie gilt."

Madame Hooch nickte. Dann begab sie sich in ihr Büro um die Preise auf die Eintrittskarten zu zaubern. Eine Vorkasse hatte es nicht gegeben. Jeder, der das Spiel sehen wollte, musste am Abend vor dem Spieltag oder direkt vor dem Spiel eine Karte lösen. 

Im Laufe des ganzen Tages waren noch zahlreiche Hexen und Zauberer eingetroffen, die sich entweder nur einen Tag Zeit nehmen wollten, oder am Freitag noch arbeiten mussten und daher erst am Samstag anreisen konnten. Dazu gehörten auch die Eltern von Ron Weasley und sogar die Eltern von Hermine. 

Allerdings war es schwierig, auch sie auf das Hogwarts – Gelände zu bekommen, denn ein uralter Zauber verhinderte sein Hunderten von Jahren zuverlässig, dass unbefugte Muggel hinter das Geheimnis der seltsamen Ruinen kamen. Denn das war es, was Muggel von dem stolzen Schloss sahen, wenn sie sich einmal in diese unwirtliche Gegend verirrt hatten. Niemand aus der Muggelwelt vermutete, dass sich hinter dem Sumpf und dem kahlen, schroffen Hügel mit einigen kläglichen Mauerresten eine Zaubererschule befand, die von einem wunderschönen, gepflegten Park umgeben war. 

Hermine wusste im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schülern um diesen Zauber und sie sprach Professor Dumbledore an, was man denn machen könnte, als der Termin für das Spiel endgültig feststand. Zuerst hatte Dumbledore sein tiefstes Bedauern ausgedrückt, und gesagt, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich unmöglich sei, für Muggel eine Pforte zu öffnen. Dann jedoch war ihm die Idee mit dem Portschlüssel gekommen. Zumindest war es einen Versuch wert. 

Er platzierte im Hause der Weasleys einen alten Autoreifen, der als Portschlüssel fungieren und die Eltern von Hermine direkt an das Ufer des Sees von Hogwarts bringen sollte. Wichtig war dabei nur, dass sie sich mit den Weasleys zusammen auf die Reise begeben mussten, denn die Menge an Zauberer-Karma, welches durch die Weasleys ausgestrahlt wurde, sollte das Muggel-Karma verdünnen. 

Hermine schrieb sogleich einen Brief an ihre Eltern, in dem sie diese einlud und ihnen haarklein erklärte, wie sie anreisen sollten. Auf die Bitte von Dumbledore verschlüsselte sie den Brief, wie sie es von Henry Perpignan noch im Herbst gelernt hatte und baute auch einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus ein. Dumbledore wollte damit verhindern, dass ein Todesser durch Zufall auf den Portschlüssel kam, denn der stellte eine eindeutige Sicherheitslücke dar. Nach diesem Ereignis, so beschloss Dumbledore, müsse er sich unbedingt darum kümmern und einen solchen Zugang zum Schloss für die Zukunft verhindern.

Hermines Eltern sahen blass und überhaupt nicht glücklich aus. Sicher, sie wussten um die Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter und hatten einige Geschichten von ihr über das Zaubern und natürlich auch über die Art des Reisens gehört. Aber dass einem fast der Bauchnabel herausgerissen wurde, wenn man sich auf diese Weise fortbewegte, mussten sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, als es bereits zu spät war. Zudem war es Mutter Granger durch das fortwährende Kreiseln beinahe schlecht geworden, und sie musste sich erst einmal in den Schatten eines Baumes setzen und sich erholen, bevor sie sich über die Begegnung mit ihrer Tochter freuen konnte. 

„Um Gottes Willen!", stöhnte sie und hielt eine Hand an die Stirn. „Das werde ich nie wieder machen!"

Ein Stück von Madame Pomfreys wunderbarer Schokolade half ihr schnell wieder auf die Beine.

Vater Granger hatte von der Reise rote Wangen bekommen.

„Das ist toll, Mr. Weasley!", sagte er begeistert. „Das ist ja fast so wie beamen! Man könnte meinen, dass wir in einem Science-Fiction-Film aufgetreten sind."

Mr. Weasley sah ihn fragend an.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Granger, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was meinen Sie mit beamen? Ist das eine Eigenschaft, die Muggel beherrschen und die ich wohl noch nicht kenne?"

„Beamen!", rief Mr. Granger aus. „Jetzt sagen Sie bloß, sie haben noch nie Raumschiff Enterprise gesehen!"

„Es tut mir leid, ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz!", antwortete Mr. Weasley mit betrübtem Gesicht. „Raumschiff Enterprise?"

„Na, Mr. Weasley, eine Fernsehserie. Fast schon Kultur. Ich habe als Jugendlicher keine Folge verpasst!"

Ein entspanntes Lächeln glitt über Mr. Weasleys Gesicht.

„Fernsehen! Ja, darüber habe ich schon einiges gelesen. Wissen Sie, ich würde so gerne einmal fernsehen. Als Zauberer komme ich nie dazu. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn ich Sie einmal besuchen dürfte, um fernzusehen. Es muss wunderbar sein."

Jetzt war Mr. Granger sprachlos. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Mr. Weasley an. 

„Äh, ja, äh, natürlich, dürfen Sie gerne...", stotterte er. „Sie müssen verzeihen... es ist nur...ich habe in England noch keinen kennen gelernt, der noch nie ferngesehen hat. Haben Sie denn keine bewegten Bilder?  Ich meine, was macht ein Zauberer, der sich gerne dieses Spiel anschauen will, aber keine Zeit dazu hat?"

Mr. Weasley machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. 

„Er braucht sich doch nur die Zeitung vom nächsten Tag zu kaufen, da kann er das ganze Match von den Spielern in den Fotos noch mal nachspielen lassen."

„Sie wollen doch damit nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie Filme in den Zeitungen haben?!"

Mr. Granger war sprachlos. Mr. Weasley nickte nur. 

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass unsere Welten doch ganz schön weit voneinander entfernt sind.", fuhr Mr. Granger fort.„Es ist unglaublich spannend!"

Er fuchtelte hilflos mit den Armen in der Luft herum.

„Ja, spannendist es auf jeden Fall. Wissen Sie, Mr. Granger, ich arbeite im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten. Ich mache das nicht einfach, weil ich eine Arbeit brauche. Nein, es ist eher mein Hobby, als ein Beruf. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir etwas über die Muggeltechnik erzählen würden. Es ist so aufregend zu erfahren, wie Muggel ihr Leben ohne zaubern meistern. Wirklich bewundernswert, was Muggel alles erfunden haben..."

Mr. Granger nickte heftig.

„Also, ...gerne mache ich das. Und Sie erzählen mir etwas über die Zauberer-Welt?"

Mr. Weasleys Augen leuchteten. Er hatte endlich einmal einen Muggel gefunden, den er nach Herzenslust über Muggelartefakte ausfragen konnte.

Mr. Granger schien ebenfalls außerordentlich erfreut. Die liebenswürdige Art von Mr. Weasley, die Herzlichkeit seiner Frau und das Thema Techniken und Maschinen ließen sein anfängliches Misstrauen schnell zusammenschmelzen. Bereitwillig gab er Auskunft und hatte eine diebische innere Freude an der Ahnungslosigkeit seines Gesprächspartners. Insgeheim aber wünschte er sich, dass sie Freunde würden.

Harry hatte sich von dem ganzen Trubel fern gehalten. Man hatte unter der Tribüne des  Stadions einen kleinen Schuppen eingerichtet, in dem sich die Umkleidekabinen der beiden Mannschaften streng getrennt nach Mädchen und Jungen befanden. Sie hatten kleine Fenster zur Seite des Spielfeldes hinaus, so dass man beobachten konnte, wie sich die Sitzreihen schlagartig füllten, nachdem die Tore zu den Tribünen geöffnet worden waren. Harry hatte die Mannschaft bereits versammelt und führte eine letzte Besprechung in der Jungen-Kabine durch. Die Mädchen-Kabine war von den Durmstrangs in Beschlag genommen worden und diente ihnen als Hauptquartier. Harry hatte bewusst den Ort gewählt, denn so konnte sich jeder schon einmal darauf einstellen, was für eine Atmosphäre ihn empfing. 

„Also", begann er mit leiser, verschwörerischer Stimme, nachdem Angelina die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Das mit den neuen Besen ist fatal. Wir haben zwar auch gute Besen, aber wenn das stimmt, was sie erzählen, dann gute Nacht!"

„Mach Dir nicht in Hemd, Potter!", sagte Draco. „Wir sind verdammt gut geworden! Sie werden sich umsehen, wenn wir loslegen."

Harry sah Draco prüfend an. Draco grinste und zwinkerte ihm zu. Keine Spur von Verachtung war in seinem Blick zu erkennen. 

„Ich glaube, Draco hat recht, Harry.", meldete sich Katie. „Du hast uns ja lange genug über das Feld gehetzt. Glaubst Du, das ist spurlos an uns vorüber gegangen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein.", sagte er entschlossen. „Ich habe ja mitbekommen, wie wir immer besser geworden sind. Ein Glück, dass wir alle die Flugmanöver geübt haben. Vielleicht können wir damit die besseren Besen ausgleichen. Allerdings haben wir sie noch nie spielen sehen, außer Krum. Wenn sie alle so gut sind..."

„Hör auf, Potter!", rief Draco. „Mach uns nicht kirre, nur weil Du Schiss hast. Das ist eine Schulmannschaft. Sie sind nicht besser oder schlechter als wir. Hauptsache Du fängst den Schnatz. Den Rest machen wir!"

„Also gut.", sagte Harry und richtete sich auf. Dann fragte er laut in die Runde:

„Gewinnen wir?"

„Natürlich gewinnen wir!", riefen die Spieler wie aus einem Munde.

***

Da das Spiel erst und halb acht Uhr anfangen sollte, hatten die Hauslehrer mit den jüngeren Jahrgängen einige Spiele und Vorführungen eingeübt, die diese begannen vorzuführen, als sich die Tribünen zum großen Teil gefüllt hatten. Für das Haus Slytherin war Professor Dumbledore höchstpersönlich eingesprungen. Er wollte damit die nach Snapes Abholung beunruhigten jüngeren Schüler ermutigen und ihnen das Gefühl geben, nach wie vor in Hogwarts eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen. Er ließ sie in Scheingefechten gegeneinander antreten, dass Gilderoy Lockheart in seinem Duellierkursus seine wahre Freude gehabt hätte.

Natürlich waren nur Entwaffnungsduelle zu sehen und am Ende stand als Sieger ein schneidiger junger Mann aus der dritten Klasse fest, der mir stolz erhobenem Haupt einen zierlichen silbernen Pokal in die Höhe hielt.

Fünf Mädchen aus Hufflepuff zeigten Synchronfliegen auf ihren Besen. Sie hatten mehrere, durchaus schwierige Figuren und Formationen ausgesucht, die sie lange geübt hatten. Jetzt zeigte sich der Lohn für diese Arbeit, denn alles klappte hervorragend. Als sie schließlich aus einem weiten Kreis aufeinander zuflogen und kurz, bevor sie zusammenprallten wie eine Einheit in den Himmel schossen und dabei eine bunte Spur von Rauchfahnen hinter sich herzogen, toste rauschender Applaus von mehr als viertausend Händen auf.

Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hatten sich zusammengetan und gestalteten ein magisches Hindernisrennen über einen komplizierten Parcours, den die Lehrer aus Hogwarts in der Pause aufgebaut hatten. Ravenclaw gewann mit 3 Zehntel Sekunden Vorsprung und hatte damit zwar einen Zeitvorteil, aufgrund eines Fehlers wurde jedoch ein Punkt abgezogen, so dass beide Mannschaften schließlich die gleiche Punktzahl erreicht und somit ein Unentschieden erkämpft hatten.

Schließlich näherten sich die Zeiger der Uhr der Startzeit. Die letzte Vorführung hatte das Publikum angeheizt. Jetzt warteten alle Zuschauer ungeduldig auf den Beginn des Spiels. Inzwischen hatten sich alle Ränge bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt. Auch der für die Lehrer freigehaltene Teil der Tribüne war nun besetzt, einzig der Platz am magischen Megaphon war noch frei. Harry wusste nicht, wer der Stadion-Sprecher sein würde, nahm aber an, dass Lee Jordan diese Aufgabe erhielt. Er stellte sich mit seinen Spielern an der Tür der Kabine zum Stadion auf. Jeder nahm seinen Besen zu Hand, bereit, hinaus zu stürmen, wenn der Name ihres Teams genannt würde. Die letzten Sekunden verstrichen und dann trat Lee an das Megaphon.

„Verehrtes Publikum!", sagte er in das Megaphon, das seine Stimme um ein Vielfaches verstärkte. „Wow. So viele Leute habe ich in diesem Stadion noch nie gesehen. Das finde ich echt toll. Ich bin überwältigt."

Verhaltener Beifall wurde laut. 

„Also, was soll ich sagen...", fuhr er fort. „Wir sind heute zusammen gekommen um ein außerordentliches Ereignis zu erleben. Zu ersten mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts wird ein Team aus unserer Schule gegen ein Team aus einer anderen Schule antreten. Was würden die Gründer dazu sagen. Ich wette, wenn sie könnten, würden sie aus ihren Gräbern heraus steigen, um heute dabei zu sein!"

Einige Zuschauer erhoben ein belustigtes Murmeln.

„Lee Jordan!"

Professor McGonagall war an ihn heran getreten und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. 

„Verzeihung Professor!", sagte Lee und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also...", fuhr er fort und seine Stimme war bis auf den letzten Platz im Stadion zu hören. „Wir sehen heute ein ganz besonderes Spiel. Nicht nur, dass wir einen Stargast begrüßen dürfen, nein, es ist das erste Spiel einer phantastischen und siegreichen Serie, die Hogwarts als Schulmannschaft in Zukunft bestreiten wird!"

„Lee! Ich bitte Sie, bleiben Sie auf dem Teppich!", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen.

„Verzeihung Professor!", sagte Lee und fuhr fort. 

„Na ja, es ist einfach die Begeisterung!", rief er in das Megaphon. Einige Zuschauer lachten. Auch wenn sie Lee vielleicht noch nicht persönlich erlebt hatten, konnten sie nun zumindest die Erzählungen ihrer Kinder nachvollziehen.

„Gut! Dann würde ich sagen, wir rufen sie mal herein, nicht wahr? Sie erleben heute..." er hob seine Stimme und begann die Worte zu dehnen wie ein Ausrufer im Boxring „die Mannschaft von Durmstrang Und Da kommen als Jäger

Miroslav Kalay, Jannina Bartikowa und Svenja Hallatsch. Als Treiber kommen Ivan Petroschenkov und Ferdinand Sackmüller. Dann sehen Sie den Hüter von Durmstrang, Michal Pandraschin und last but not leas begrüßen Sie mit mir den unvergleichlichen, bestialisch guten, siegreichen Nationalspieler der Bulgaren: Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiktor Krum!"

Das Stadion begann zu brodeln. Die Pforte der Mädchenkabinen wurde aufgestoßen und wie aufgescheuchte Hornissen zischten sieben schwarze gestalten aus der Tür und wirbelten in waghalsigen Manövern über das Feld. Dann sammelten sie sich in der Mitte des Feldes, auf der ihnen zugedachten Seite und standen in einer Reihe nebeneinander in der Luft. Beifall brandete auf.

„Und nun Ladies und Gentlemen, das Größte was sie je gesehen haben! The School of Hogwarts proudly pesents: Die erste Schulmannschaft, die England und der Rest der Welt von dieser Schule gesehen haben. Die zukünftige Herausforderung für die Quidditch-Welt! Begrüße Sie mit mir:

Kaaaaaaaaaaaatie Bell! ...

Angeliiiiiiiiiiiiina Johnson! ...

Roger Daaaaaaaaaaaavies! ...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarthur Bletchley! ...

Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinus Lonnigan, den Nordiren! ...

Millicent Bullllllllllllllllstrode! ...

Geoooooooooooooooffffffffffffrey Rondstadt! ...

Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco Maaaaaaaaaalfoy! ...

Kevin Wiiiiiiiiiiiithby!

Und nun, Ladies und Gentlemen freuen Sie sich auf den Kapitän der Mannschaft und Hauptorganisator dieses wunderbaren Ereignisses. Alle haben schon von ihm gehört. Viele haben ihn schon spielen gesehen und wissen, dass er der Wunderknabe des Quidditch in diesem Jahrtausend ist! Hier kommt er! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrry Potter!"

Das Publikum tobte. Sogar Professor McGonagall war aufgestanden und klatschte begeistert Beifall. Bei jedem Namen, den Lee gerufen hatte, war der Spieler auf das Feld geschossen und hatte Spiralen und Loopings geflogen. Nun schwebten sie in der Luft, nebeneinander und gegenüber ihrer Gegner.

Der Lärm im Stadion senkte sich und ging in ein vielstimmiges, gedämpftes Murmeln über. Die beiden Mannschaften schwebten bewegungslos lauernd in der Luft. Auf der einen Seite standen die mit weißen Overalls und schwarzen Umhängen bekleideten Durmstrangs auf ihren getunten Besen. Auf der anderen lauerten die Spieler aus Hogwarts in ihren neuen, von Madame Hooch entworfenen und in London in Auftrag gegebenen Trikots. Über den weinroten Hosen und Shirts trugen sie einen Umhang aus tiefem Blau, in dessen Mitte das Hogwartswappen goldumrahmt prangte. Hogwarts schien eine reiche Schule zu sein, zumindest waren offensichtlich reiche Eltern im Förderverein, der die gesamten Kosten getragen hatte.

Harry sah sich um. Hagrid ragte über alle Zuschauer hinweg. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit Hermine und Ron, die rechts neben ihm saßen. Neben Ron konnte Harry Vera entdecken. Jetzt sah er auch die Grangers und die Weasleys. Zur linken Seite von Hagrid saßen Henry Perpignan und Sirius, der immer noch mit der Gestalt von Rattle getarnt war. Harry winkte hinüber. Henry und Sirius winkten zurück. Da sah Harry ein paar Reihen über ihnen Professor Snape. Er sah ganz entspannt aus, seine Haare nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Neben ihm saß ein riesenhafter Kerl, allerdings nicht, wie Harry erwartet hatte im weiß der Pfleger gekleidet, sondern genau so, wie alle Zauberer hier. Offensichtlich hatte sich Professor Snape wirklich erholt.

Jetzt wurde das Murmeln wieder lauter. Durch das Haupttor traten vier Hexen und Zauberer auf den Rasen des Spielfeldes und gingen würdigen Schrittes auf die Mitte zu. Es waren die Schiedsrichter und Madame Hooch, die das Holzkästchen mit den Bällen trug. Als sie angekommen waren, lenkten beide Mannschaften ihre Besen zum Boden und landeten. 

Lee Jordan begleitete ihren Marsch mit Informationen zu den Schiedsrichtern.

„Und nun wird es ernst, Ladies und Gentlemen. Hier kommen die Schiedsrichter, die Madame Hooch, die in ihrer Mitte geht, in London und in Manchester für dieses Spiel gewinnen konnte. Für die Kontrolle des Bodenraumes ist Carol Huntington aus Heathrow zuständig. Sie pfeift seit fünfzehn Jahren für die Liga und hat ihre Qualitäten schon in einundneunzig Länderspielen bewiesen. Im oberen Luftraum wird Sinclair O'Malley ein Auge auf die Fairness werfen. Er wird auch der Ire genannt und ist der Schiedsrichter, der das berühmte Sechzehnstundenspiel zwischen Manchester und Bath gepfiffen hat. Und mitten im Spielgetümmel wird Jonny „Hawkeye" Santini für Ordnung sorgen. Sie alle kennen Hawkeye, den Briten aus Italien, dem es im Süden zu warm und trocken war und der seit zwanzig Jahren für Recht und Ordnung auf dem Spielfeld steht. Sie alle haben sich gerne bereit erklärt, bei diesem wichtigen Spiel mitzumachen. Sie alle wollen Hogwarts erstes Spiel und den Start in die Liga erleben!"

Beifall brandete auf. Hawkeye Santini trat vor und winkte die Mannschaftskapitäne zu sich. Als sie bei ihm waren, legte er beiden einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihre Köpfe zu sich.

„Junge", sagte er mit starkem italienischen Accent, „passte aufe Junge. Ische binne nicht umsonst genannt die Hawkeye. Ische sehen jede Fowl und gnade euch liebe Madonna di Campiglio wenn ihr übertreiben! Capische?"

Harry und Viktor nickten stumm. 

„Gute. Ische sehe, wir werden auskommen miteinander. Dann ville Spasse!"

Er grinste und gab beiden einen Klapps auf die Schulter. Inzwischen hatte Madame Hooch den Holzkasten auf dem Boden abgestellt. Sie öffnete ihn und holte Quaffel und Schnatz heraus. Der Schnatz breitete sogleich seine goldenen Flügel aus, schwirrte wie ein Kolibri vor Viktor und Harry herum, als wüsste er, dass sie die Sucher der Mannschaften waren und verschwand blitzschnell. Die beiden Klatscher warfen sich gegen die Lederriemen, die sie in ihren Mulden festhielten, so dass die ganze Kiste wackelte und bebte.

Madame Hooch richtete sich auf und sah zu Santini hinüber. Der nickte nur. Sie beugte sich nieder und löste die Lederriemen. Augenblicklich zischten die beiden Klatscher in die Luft. Schon ertönte der Anpfiff von Schiedsrichter Santini. Das Stadion kochte. Harry sprang auf seinen Besen und schoss in die Höhe. Fast dreißig Meter über dem Feld hielt er seinen Besen an und stellte sich in Warteposition. Keine fünf Meter neben ihm, aber schon auf der anderen Spielfeldseite hatte sich Viktor Krum aufgestellt. 

„Viel Glück, Harry!", rief er herüber. Harry lächelte. 

„Dir auch!", sagte er. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Spiel.

Madame Hooch hatte den Quaffel hoch in die Luft geschleudert. Sofort waren die Jäger hinterher geeilt. 

„Durmstrang im Quaffelbesitz!", rief Lee Jordan in das Megaphon. „Meine Güte, sind die schnell! Kalay gibt ab an Hallatsch. Jetzt kommt Davies heran. Er versucht, Hallatsch den Quaffel abzujagen! Und... nein, Hallatsch ist einfach zu schnell. Da kommt Katie Bell! Wird es ihr gelingen? Hallatsch gibt ab an Bartikowa. Bartikowa sprintet los, auf das Tor von Hogwarts zu. Dort wartet Kalay! Schneller Kinders! Jaaaaa, der war gezielt! Und Hogwarts im Quaffelbesitz!"

Millicent Bullstrote hatte ausgeholt und einen Klatscher mit Wucht gegen Miroslav Kalay geschlagen. Gerade in dem Moment, als Svenja Hallatsch ihm den Quaffel zugeworfen hatte, musste er ausweichen und verfehlte den Ball. Draco war hinter Kalay hergeeilt und hatte nun die Chance wahrgenommen. Er holte den Quaffel aus der Luft und beschleunigte den Besen. Jetzt zeigte sich, dass Harrys Training gut gewesen war. Die Durmstrang-Jäger waren mit ihren Besen eindeutig im Vorteil und überholten Draco mit Leichtigkeit. Sie stellten sich quer  vor ihn, um ihn abzublocken. Er aber riss den Besen mit einer Hand hin und her und rauf und runter und schaffte es, sich an den Hindernissen vorbei bis in den Torraum der Durmstrangs zu kämpfen. Er holte aus und warf, jedoch war Michail Pandraschin, der Hüter der Durmstrangs bereits da und fing den Ball ab. Tosender Beifall brandete auf. 

„Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn...Äh... Abstoß Durmstrang!", kommentierte Lee mit Feuereifer. Professor McGonagall sah finster zu ihm hinüber, sagte aber nichts. Sie konnte Draco Malfoy, wie viele Andere in der Schule nicht ausstehen. „Bartikowa fängt den Quaffel und stürmt los. Oh nein, sie ist zu schnell! Gib Gas Katie! Geoffrey, hau einen Klatscher dazwischen! Oh nein! Tor! 10:0 Punkte für Durmstrang!"

Harry hatte den Spielzug von oben beobachtet. Machtlos musste er zusehen, wie seine Jäger abgehängt wurden. 

‚Sie sind zu schnell!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Wir können sie nicht einholen!' Fieberhaft überlegte er, was sie gegen die technische Überlegenheit tun konnten. Inzwischen warfen die Jäger aus Durmstrang drei weitere Tore in kurzer Folge hintereinander, so dass es schließlich 40:0 für Durmstrang stand. Es sah ganz nach einem Desaster aus, in das Hogwarts hineinschlidderte. Die einzige Chance, die Harry sah, waren die Treiber, die massiv mit den Klatschern gegen die Jäger von Durmstrang vorgehen mussten.

Er sah sich um. Wenn er jetzt seinen Posten verließ und der Schnatz sichtbar wurde, dann war das Spiel gelaufen. Aber er musste seine Treiber anweisen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, drückte er den Besen nach unten. Blitzschnell flog er zu Roger Davies hinüber und gab ihm leise und unhörbar für gegnerische Ohren ein paar Anweisungen. Schon riss er den Besen wieder herum, um auf seinen Wachtposten zurück zu kehren, da erstarrte er. 

Viktor Krum hatte geglaubt, er hätte den Schnatz gesehen und war hinter Harry hergeflogen. Als er jedoch erkannt hatte, was Harry tat, drehte er um, um zu seinem Platz zurück zu kehren. Dabei war sein Blick auf einen kleinen Gold glänzenden Gegenstand gefallen, der in einer Ecke des Spielfeldes aufgetaucht war. Augenblicklich hatte er seinen Besen in diese Richtung gelenkt. Jetzt trennten ihn nicht einmal mehr zehn Meter von seinem Ziel und dem Sieg der Durmstrangs. 

„Was macht Krum? Er hat den Schnatz gesehen!" Lees Stimme klang aufgeregt. Sie überschlug sich fast. „Das kann nicht sein! Harry Potter! Wo bist Du?"

Die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen waren aufgesprungen. Aufgeregte Stimmen schallten zu Harry herüber. Ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens fuhr durch die Zuschauerränge. ‚Nein, nicht jetzt schon!' dachte Harry verzweifelt. ‚Wir haben doch noch keine Chance gehabt!' Krampfhaft umklammerte er den Besenstiel. ‚Bitte verschwinde! Bitte!' In dem Augenblick streckte Viktor siegessicher die Hand aus und... der Schnatz verschwand. Ein allgemeines Aufatmen ging durch das Stadion.

Augenblicklich entspannte sich Harry. Er zog den Besen hoch und flog wieder in seine Wartestellung. Viktor hatte seinen Besen gewendet und flog nun langsam wieder in Richtung Harry. Er grinste breit, als er wieder an seiner Position ankam.

„Das ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen. Jetzt Hogwarts in Quaffelbesitz!", rief Lee in das Megaphon. „Katie Bell übernimmt. Voooooooorsicht Katie, sie kommen von der Seite...Sie gibt ab, jetzt kommt Roger, Roger an Malfoy, wieder Roger, toll ausgetrickst! Und nun wieder Katie und ja Katie tu es! Jawoll, 40:10! Tor für Hogwarts. Ich wusste es. Jetzt müsst Ihr Euch warm anziehen, Leute von Durmstrang, jetzt haben wir uns warm gespielt!"

Zwei Minuten später konnte Arthur Blechley einen Wurf durch die Ringe verhindern und gab den Quaffel direkt an Draco weiter. Wieder versuchte Draco einen Alleingang, musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass die Spieler von Durmstrang eine undurchdringliche Mauer vor ihm aufbauten. Er sah sich kurz um, erblickte Roger und warf ihm den Ball zu. Dann tauchte er ab und unterflog die Mauer. Inzwischen hatten Roger und Katie es geschafft, an den Durmstrangs vorbei zu fliegen und Kurs auf die gegnerischen Ringe zu nehmen. Da sah Draco Ferdinand Sackmüller heranfliegen. Dieser holte mit der Keule aus und wollte einen Klatscher Richtung Katie schlagen. Draco lenkte seinen Besen herum und schoss auf Ferdinand zu. Bevor er zuschlagen konnte, hatte Draco ihn am Reisig seines Besens gepackt und herumgerissen. Sofort pfiff Santini ein Fowl.

„Freistoße für Durmstrange!", verkündete er. Dann zeigte er auf Draco. „Du da, kome her! Name? Aha, Malfoy. Das iste Verwarnung. Noch eine Fowl und du biste draußen!"

Draco gelobte wortreich Besserung. Als er sich jedoch umdrehte zog er deutlich sichtbar eine Grimasse. Jannina Bartikova führte den Freistoß aus. Sie spielte zu Miroslav, der sich schon ein ganzes Stück in die Spielfeldseite von Hogwarts geschlichen hatte. Miroslav nahm den Quaffel, beschleunigte kurz, warf und traf. 50:10 für Durmstrang. 

Harry begann zu verzweifeln. Wenn es in dieser Form weiter ging, brauchte er irgendwann den Schnatz nicht mehr zu fangen. Wenn er überhaupt in der Lage war, ihn zu fangen, denn je mehr er die Spieler von Durmstrang beobachtete, desto bewusster wurde ihm, dass sie im Zweikampf gegen diese Besen kaum eine Chance hatten. 

Wieder hatte Durmstrang den Quaffel erobert und führte ein paar sehenswerte Spielzüge aus, welche die drei Jäger schnell in die Hälfte von Hogwarts brachten. Mit einem Mal jedoch fuhren zwei Klatscher zwischen die Jäger von Durmstrang und brachten ihr Spiel durcheinander. Katie Bell schnellte hoch, griff sich den Quaffel, gab ab an Draco, der schoss im Zickzack in den gegnerischen Raum, gab ab an Roger und der verwandelte zum 20:50.

Zwei Minuten später warf Draco das 30:50. Dann hatte Katie Bell die Chance, auf 40:50 zu verkürzen. Sie hob den Arm, um zu werfen. Die Entfernung zu den Ringen betrug gerade einmal fünf Meter und Michal Pandraschin, der Hüter von Durmstrang war der einzige, der einen weiteren Punkt verhindern konnte. In dem Augenblick zischte ein Klatscher heran und traf Katie an der Schulter. Sie ließ den Ball los und schrie auf. Schlaff baumelte ihr Arm herab. Katie konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Besen halten. Sie trudelte hinab auf den Rasen und landete unsanft. Santini unterbrach das Spiel. Madame Pomfrey, die bei den Spielen immer mit einem kleinen Notfallkoffer und einer selbstschwebenden Trage am Spielfeldrand wartete, kam zu ihr herüber gelaufen. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung richtete sie sich auf und verkündete laut:

„Schulterbruch. Sie muss ausgewechselt werden!"

Während Katie mit der Trage vom Spielfeld schwebte, machte sich Angelina bereit. Harry nutzte die wenigen Minuten, um seine Mannschaft auf die neue Spielweise einzuschwören. 

„Ihr müsst über den Raum spielen!", sagte er heiser. „Wenn Ihr drei Jäger mit dem Quaffel nach vorne geht, seht Ihr zwei Treiber zu, dass ihr die Klatscher unter Kontrolle bekommt. Ihr müsst sie den anderen abjagen. Sie sind zwar schneller als Ihr, aber nicht so geschickt. Wir können nur gewinnen, wenn alle fünf zusammenspielen. 

Wenn sie angreifen, versucht alle zusammen einen Block zu bilden. Die Treiber in der Mitte müssen mauern, die Jäger gehen auf die Gegner los. Wenn sie durchbrechen, dann seid wieder Ihr dran. Ihr müsst sie mit den Klatschern stören. Vielleicht haben wir so eine Chance."

Das Spiel wurde wieder angepfiffen. Es wurde immer schneller, aber langsam begannen die Spieler aus Hogwarts ihr Terrain zu erobern. Durmstrang blieb immer ein oder zwei Tore voraus, aber Hogwarts ließ sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Beim Stand von 160:140 stand fest, dass nur der Schnatz das Spiel entscheiden würde. Das Stadion kochte. Lee Jordan schrie sich vor Begeisterung die Seele aus dem Leib. Und dann war der Schnatz wieder da. 

Tausende von Augen waren plötzlich auf einen kleinen Gold glänzenden Punkt gerichtet, der in einer Ecke des Stadions aufgetaucht war und in wilden Kapriolen hin und her schwirrte. Es wurde still im Stadion. Harry sah sich um. Dort war er. Und Harry war näher an ihm dran, als Viktor. Sofort riss er den Besen herum und schoss in die Tiefe. Viktor war nur eine Sekunde hinter ihm. Er holte schnell auf. Harry spürte ihn hinter sich. Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen. Nur eines konnte verhindern, dass Viktor vor ihm an den Schnatz kam. Er musste ihn blockieren, ausbremsen, behindern. Viktor setzte zum Überholen an. Harry bemerkte es in den Augenwinkeln und zog seinen Besen in die Richtung. Jetzt versuchte Viktor, an der anderen Seite an Harry vorbei zu kommen, aber wieder parierte Harry. 

Sie näherten sich dem Schnatz. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm musste Harry einlenken. Er beugte sich vor und streckte die Hand aus. Schon spürte er den Luftzug der kleinen, schwirrende Flügel. Er griff zu. Genau in diesem Moment war Viktor herangekommen und griff ebenfalls zu. Jeder hatte einen Flügel ergriffen und hielt ihn fest. Harry sah zu Viktor hinüber. Der lachte ihn an und rief:

„Wir haben ihn, Harry!"

Nebeneinander lenkten sie in eine große Kurve und flogen eine Runde um das Stadion. Die Zuschauer waren aufgesprungen. Jetzt klatschten sie Beifall, auch wenn allen mit einem Schlage bewusst wurde, dass die Mannschaft von Hogwarts das Spiel verloren hatte.

„Ihr habt gewonnen.", stellte Harry fest. Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte, oder nicht. Es war schlicht Pech gewesen, dass Viktor es doch noch geschafft hatte. Mühsam rang er sich ein Lächeln ab. 

„Unglaublich!", dröhnte Lee Jordans Stimme durch das Stadion. „So etwas hat es im Quidditch noch nie gegeben! Sie haben den Schnatz tatsächlich gleichzeitig gefangen. Oder was sagen die Schiedsrichter dazu?"

Die drei Schiedsrichter waren zusammengekommen und hatten wild gestikulierend auf dem Rasen beraten. Jetzt löste sich Santini von den anderen und flog zu Lee Jordan hinüber. Er landete und stellte sich vor das Megaphon.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, es iste wirkliche Wahrheit. Sie haben gefangen Schnatz zusammen. Damit bekommen Hogwarts Fünfeundsiebzig und Durmestrang auch Fünfeundsiebzig. Durmestrang habe gewonnen das Spiel mit Zweihundertefünfunddreißig Punkte vor Hogwarts mit Zweihundertefünfzehne Punkte." 

Lee übernahm das Megaphon und verkündete das Ergebnis noch einmal auf seine Weise.

„Es ist schrecklich. Es ist erschütternd. Ladies und Gentlemen, ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass Hogwarts sein erstes gewonnenes Spiel nur um wenige Millisekunden verpasst hat. Ich glaube, Sie stimmen mir zu, wenn ich sage, dass wir heute ein einmaliges Match gesehen haben, welches Turnieren der Profiliegen in nichts nachsteht. Meine Damen und Herren, beglückwünschen wir nun den Sieger dieses ersten Länderspiels, an dem Hogwarts als Schule teilnehmen konnte. Die Mannschaft aus Durmstrang.... Lee Jordans Stimme verhallte im Stadion. Nach einem kurzen Zögern erhoben sich die ersten Zuschauer von Ihren Bänken und gaben der Mannschaft von Durmstrang einen tosenden Beifall.

Lee Jordan meldete sich, nachdem sich der Beifall gelegt hatte, nochmals zu Wort.

„Zum Abschluss dieses denkwürdigen Tages, lädt Sie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore nun zu einem kleinen Imbiss vor dem Schloss und einem abschließenden Feuerwerk unten am See ein. Wir sehen uns..."

Harry löste sich aus einer gespannten Verkrampfung. War es schlimm, dass sie gegen eine so gute Mannschaft verloren hatten? Nein, denn sie waren gut gewesen und hatten den Sieg wirklich schwer gemacht. Harry ging zu Viktor und streckte ihm die Hand hin.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Viktor.", sagte er. Viktor sah ihn an. 

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Zuerst wollte ich Euch gewinnen lassen. Aber dann habe ich gesehen, wie gut ihr spielt. Ich musste den Schnatz einfach fangen. Du bist eine echte Herausforderung geworden, Harry."

„Findest Du?"

„Ja, Ihr müsst viel trainiert haben. Ich war überrascht, wie Du Deine Treiber mobilisieren konntest. Das hat uns wirklich in Bedrängnis gebracht. Wenn Ihr ebenso gute Besen gehabt hättet, dann hätten wir verloren. Sicher!"

In diesem Augenblick brach ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter über Harry und Viktor herein. Die Reporter, die das Spiel von einem separaten Tribünenbereich aus beobachtet hatten, waren auf das Spielfeld gelassen worden. 

„Reicht Euch noch einmal die Hand!" und „Lächeln!" wurde gerufen. Überrascht sah sich Harry um. 

„Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" fragte einer der Reporter. Er reichte Harry ein Kärtchen, auf dem zu lesen war „Steven Forster, Bereich Sport, Tagesprophet". Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, begann Forster zu fragen:

„Sind Sie enttäuscht, dass Hogwarts das Spiel verloren hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nö, nicht direkt. Es war ein schönes Spiel..."

„Wie lange haben Sie die Mannschaft trainiert, Mr. Potter?"

„Nicht ganz ein Jahr.", war Harrys knappe Antwort.

„Sie haben eine neue Taktik eingeführt, Mr. Potter. Woher haben sie diese Idee?"

„Ich...ich habe nachgedacht.", antwortete Harry.

„Nachgedacht?", fragte Forster verwundert. „Sie meinen, sie haben diese Taktik selbst entwickelt?"

Harry nickte.

„Das ist erstaunlich. Meinen Sie, Mr. Potter, dass Sie in der Liga eine Chance haben?"

Viktor sah Harry fragend an. 

„Darf ich antworten?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie etwas von Quidditch verstehen, aber wenn Sie die Mannschaft beobachtet haben, dann sollten Sie es selbst einschätzen können. Natürlich haben sie eine Chance!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob wir überhaupt in die Liga kommen.", sagte Harry zögernd. „Zuerst wollten wir dieses Spiel machen. Ob wir in der Liga spielen werden, hängt von so vielen Dingen ab. Dazu kann ich noch gar nichts sagen."

„Harry Potter!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Professor McGonagall, die gesehen hatte, dass Harry von Reportern umringt wurde. Sie war sofort hinunter geeilt, um ihn aus dem Pulk heraus zu holen. „Meine Herren, es ist nun genug. Ich bitte Sie, zu berücksichtigen, dass Mr. Potter ein Schüler unserer Schule ist und vornehmlich einigen anderen Verpflichtungen nachkommen muss. Kommen Sie bitte, Mr. Potter und auch Sie Mr. Krum, der Direktor möchte jetzt die beiden Mannschaften sehen."

Professor McGonagall führte sie in den Speisesaal von Hogwarts. Dort folgten sie ihr durch die Tür hinter dem Tisch der Lehrer in das kleine Zimmer. Hier war von dem Lärm des Stadions kaum noch etwas zu hören. Professor Dumbledore, Madame Hooch, Remus Lupin und noch einige andere Lehrer befanden sich bereits im Zimmer. Katie Bell war bereits ebenfalls da. Madame Pomfrey hatte sie verarztet, ihr ein Schmerzmittel gegeben und sie hierher geschickt. 

„Es war ein wunderbares Spiel.", sagte Dumbledore. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Er ging auf Viktor Krum zu und schüttelte ihm stellvertretend für die Durmstrang-Mannschaft die Hand, um Ihm dann einen großen, silbernen Pokal zu überreichen, in dessen Sockel mit kunstvoller Schrift die Namen der Sieger eingraviert waren. Krum nahm den Pokal lächelnd entgegen, während die anwesenden Schüler und die Lehrer applaudierten. 

Daraufhin wandte sich Dumbledore Harry zu. 

„Und nun  zu Euch: Der Sieg ist nicht immer das Wichtigste im Leben." Dumbledore lächelte. „Sicher hätte ich Euch den Sieg gegönnt. Ihr habt nicht gewonnen, aber Ihr habt gezeigt, wie gut Ihr spielen könnt. Vielleicht hat Euer gemeinsamer Fang des Schnatzes eine Verbindung zwischen unseren beiden Schulen geschlossen, die uns noch auf viele gemeinsame Turniere hoffen lässt. Es war auf jeden Fall eine reife Leistung, wie Ihr auf den enormen Rückstand reagiert habt. Das verdient meinen absoluten Respekt.".

Dumbledore nahm Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie freundschaftlich.

„Wir werden natürlich zusehen, dass Eure Besen für das nächste Spiel etwas getunt werden.", verkündete Madame Hooch. 

„Heißt das, dass es die Schulmannschaft in Zukunft auch noch geben wird?", fragte Roger.

„Da könnt ihr sicher sein.", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Madame Hooch und ich haben uns eingehend darüber unterhalten. Sie hat Euer Training beobachtet und war sich sogar fast sicher, dass Ihr gewinnen würdet. Nun gut, es ist anders gekommen. Aber nach dem was ich heute gesehen habe und dem was mit Madame Hooch berichtet hat, bin ich durchaus der Meinung, dass wir einen Antrag auf Mitgliedschaft in der Liga stellen sollten. Allerdings, Harry und ihr anderen, Ihr müsst Euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass Eure ohnehin knappe Freizeit dann noch weniger wird. Ihr werdet noch härter trainieren und jedes Wochenende spielen müssen. Das hätte allerdings auch den Vorteil, mein lieber Harry, dass Du Dich nicht mehr so sehr in Gefahr begeben könntest...Du hättest keine Zeit mehr."

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt und zwinkerte Harry zu. Die Schüler sahen sich an. Roger zuckte die Schultern, Draco sah Harry unbeteiligt an, Katie lächelte aber allen war anzusehen, dass sie sich noch nicht bewusst gemacht hatten, was es bedeutete, in der Liga zu spielen. Dumbledore merkte es wohl, denn er sagte:

„Ihr müsst das nicht jetzt entscheiden. Geht in die Ferien und denkt darüber nach. Beratet euch mit Eltern und Freunden und fällt dann erst eine Entscheidung. Wir haben bis zum 18. August Zeit, den Antrag einzureichen. Bis dahin werde ich mit jedem von Euch noch einmal gesprochen haben und wir werden gemeinsam eine Entscheidung treffen. Ist das in Eurem Sinne?"

Alle nickten. 

„Mensch Harry", raunte Viktor Harry zu. „Das hast Du mir ja gar nicht erzählt. Das ist eine tolle Idee. Wenn Du willst, können wir gerne noch einmal darüber reden. Was meinst Du?"

„Danke Viktor.", antwortete Harry. „Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee."

„So, meine Lieben", sagte Dumbledore nun, „ich würde sagen, dass wir nun hinaus gehen und mit den anderen feiern. Unsere Hauselfen waren so nett und haben noch etwas vorbereitet."

Auf der Wiese vor dem Schlossportal hatte sich inzwischen einiges getan. In Windeseile hatte man einen Zeltpavillon errichtet, in dem ein kaltes Buffet aufgebaut war. Darum herum standen in lockerer Anordnung Stehtische und zwei aus Klapptischen aufgebaute Theken begrenzten ein großes Areal nach links und rechts. Nach und nach schlenderten die Gäste vom Stadion herbei. 

Es waren vornehmlich die Familien der Schüler aus Hogwarts, die Fangemeinde aus Durmstrang und einige wenige hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten aus der Londoner Quidditch-Szene. Als die beiden Mannschaften über die Treppe auf die Wiese traten, bildete sich eine Gasse und es wurde Beifall geklatscht. 

„Bravo!" und „Ihr habt toll gespielt!" und „Macht Euch nichts daraus" wurde gerufen. Harrys Niedergeschlagenheit war verschwunden. Er und Viktor führten nebeneinander die kleine Prozession an. Vor dem Zelt blieben sie stehen und mischten sich unter das Publikum. Harry hatte Ron und Vera und die Familien Granger und Weasley entdeckt. Fred und George klopften ihm auf die Schultern.

„Mann, dafür, dass sie so getunte Besen hatten, haben sie ja fast nichts fertig gebracht. Mit den Besen hätten sogar Hauselfen gewinnen können!", sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund. 

„Ja, Ihr habt eine Tolle Leistung hingelegt.", lobte auch Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley zoh Harry einfach an ihre Brust und drückte ihn fest. 

„Ich verstehe ja nicht viel von Quidditch, aber ihr habe das wirklich toll gemacht.", sagte sie.

Nun kam auch Mr. Granger heran. 

„Ich bedauere zu tiefst, nur ein...Muggel...zu sein, wie Ihr so sagt. Ich könnte mich direkt daran gewöhnen, samstags zum Spiel zu gehen. Es ist mindestens genau so spannend wie Fußball. Und die Stimmung im Stadion, einfach fantastisch. Kann man auch als Nichtzauberer das Fliegen lernen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht.", grinste Harry. 

„Harry, es tut mir so leid.", rief Hermine und drängte sich nach vorne. Sie nahm Harry in den Arm. „Ich hätte es Dir so sehr gegönnt, das Spiel zu gewinnen. Und es hätte auch beinahe geklappt."

„Das braucht Dir nicht leid zu tun, Hermine. Es war ein tolles Spiel. Und ich glaube es wäre übertrieben, wenn wir gegen Profis gewonnen hätten."

„Wo wirst Du denn Deine Ferien verbringen, Harry?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Wenn er nichts dagegen hat, bei mir.", antwortete eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ich Henry Perpignan!"

„Oh, sehr erfreut.", sagte Mrs. Granger und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Dann waren Sie es also, der meine Tochter im letzten Herbst eingeladen hat. Ich bin Mrs. Granger, die Mutter von Hermine."

Henry nahm ihre Hand.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Dann nehme ich an, Sie sind Mr. Granger. Und Sie die Eltern von Ron?"

„Oh, Mr. Perpignan, unser Ron hat uns schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und drückte seine Hand mit beiden Händen.

„Ich möchte Sie beide etwas fragen.", begann Henry. „Professor Dumbledore hat Harry die Erlaubnis erteilt, zu mir nach Perpignans Place zu kommen. Ich habe viel Platz und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Hermine und Ron einen Teil der Ferien bei mir verbringen könnten. Sie sind immerhin Freunde und ich weiß, wie schön es ist, seine Ferien mit den Freunden zu verbringen."

„Oh Mom, bitte!", sagte Hermine und sah ihre Mutter flehend an. Die holte tief Luft. 

„Mein Gott, Kind.", seufzte sie. „Wir haben Dich fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Ich möchte schon gerne, dass Du erst einmal mit uns kommst. Vielleicht die zweite Ferienhälfte...?"

Mr. Weasley legte Ron eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, Molly, wir sollten es Ron erlauben. Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Ach, Arthur...", stöhnte Mrs Weasley. "Die Kinder werden doch so schnell groß. Gut, Ron, aber du kommst erst einmal mit nach Hause. Ich sehe, ich muss Dich wieder ein bisschen aufpäppeln. Offensichtlich isst Du hier nicht genug. So schmal wie Du geworden bist."

„Mom, hör auf. Ich esse wirklich genug. Und ich bin auch kein kleines Kind mehr. Pa hat vollkommen recht."

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass ich dich dort hingehen lasse?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Ärger. 

„Doch Mom, das hast Du.", antwortete Ron genervt.

„Gut.", meinte Henry. „Sie werden sehen, Mrs. Weasley, dass es Ron bei mir sehr gut gehen wird. Und wenn es Sie beruhigt, meine Köchin versteht sich auf ihre Kunst, nicht wahr Harry?" 

„Oh, ja, sie kocht wirklich gut.", bestätige Harry nickend. 

Als gegen 11 Uhr abends schließlich die Dämmerung hereinbrach, begann sich die Festwiese zu leeren. Man zog hinunter zum See um das Feuerwerk zu bewundern. Kurz bevor sich das dunkle Blau des Abendhimmels in ein tiefes Schwarz wandeln konnte, stieg dann auch eine silbrig glitzernde Fontäne aus Hunderttausenden von Funken hinauf und schien die letzten, schwach rosa glimmenden Wolken berühren zu wollen. Ihre Farbe wandelte sich zu einem metallenen Grün, in ein leuchtendes Blau, um schließlich abzureißen und in strahlend roten Kaskaden auf den See herunter zu stürzen. 

Dann schossen Raketen in die Luft und zogen glühende Spuren hinter sich her, die sich zu leuchtenden Spiralen wandelten und wie Säulen in der Luft stehen blieben. Zwischen den Säulen waberten in Wellen kleine Fontänen empor, bis sie ein nur an einer Seite offenes Sechseck bildeten. Dieses schien nun die Bühne für die weiteren Kunstwerke zu sein, denn nun schwirrten und pfiffen bunte Feuerkugeln zwischen den Wänden herum, tanzten ein wahres Ballett von Figuren um schließlich mit lautem Knall zu zerbersten. 

Auf einmal erschienen feurige und knisternde Vorhänge aus Funken, die begannen, die unterschiedlichsten magischen Wesen abzubilden. Aus dem Publikum waren laute und begeisterte „Ahhs" und „Ohhs" zu vernehmen und jedes Mal, wenn sich wieder eine neue Figur geformt hatte, wurde Beifall geklatscht. 

Schließlich wurden Raketen in die Luft geschossen, die mit lautem Knall zerplatzten und bunte Funkenregen, Sternschauer glitzernde Kaskaden über den See zauberten. Den Abschluss bildeten fünfundzwanzig Salutschüsse, die weit über das Land schallten und das Ende eines großartigen Tages ankündigten. Als der letzte Schuss verklungen war, herrschte für einen Moment lang bedächtige Stille. Einen Augeblick später erhob sich tosender Applaus. Die Zuschauer klatschten begeistert in die Hände. Nachdem der Applaus abgeklungen war, begannen sich die Gäste zu verabschieden. Eine ganze Reihe von Schülern startete gleich von hier aus in einen Sommerurlaub, manche reisten mit einem Portschlüssel von Hogsmead aus zurück nach London und nahmen ihre Kinder gleich auf diesem Wege mit. Andere übernachteten noch ein letztes Mal auf den Wiesen hinter dem Schloss und nutzten den Hogwarts-Express, um nach Hause zu reisen. 

Harry hatte, nachdem er sich von Hermine, Ron, Hagrid und den Durmstrangs verabschiedet hatte, Professor Dumbledore gefragt, wie es denn möglich sei, dass er ohne Probleme in den Sommerferien nach Perpignans Place gehen konnte. Dumbledore hatte ihn mitleidig angesehen.

„Ach Harry, ich möchte es Dir fast nicht sagen.", seufzte er. „Ich habe Deinem Onkel geschrieben und einen seltsamen Brief zurück erhalten."

„Er hat geantwortet?", wollte Harry wissen.

Dumbledore nickte. 

„Was hat er geschrieben?", fragte Harry nach.

„Tja, ich fürchte, ich muss es Dir doch sagen. Er schrieb...er schrieb, dass er froh ist, wenn...nun ja..."

„Wenn ich nie mehr wieder dort auftauche?!", fragte Harry fröhlich.

„Ja, genau. Woher weißt Du das?" Dumbledore zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach, Professor Dumbledore. Wenn Sie wüssten, was ich bei den Dursleys in den letzten 15 Jahren erlebt habe. Ich darf also wirklich in Zukunft zu Henry Perpignan und Sirius?"

„Pst." Dumbledore senkte die Stimme. „Natürlich nur, solange nichts passiert, was die Öffentlichkeit darauf aufmerksam macht. Wir müssen in jedem Falle vermeiden, dass irgendwer in London erfährt, dass Du auf Perpignans Place bist. 

Nachdem ich mich noch einmal eingehend mit Mr. Perpignan unterhalten habe, bin ich aber sicher, dass Du dort bestens aufgehoben bist, Harry. Viel sicherer als im Ligusterweg. Und allein das hat meine Entscheidung beeinflusst."

„Danke Professor.", sagte Harry glücklich.

„Harry, versprich mir eines.", meinte Dumbledore nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns.

Harry sah ihn an.

„Lerne fleißig. Du wirst es noch brauchen können."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu und drehte sich um. Harry sah im nach, bis er durch die Tür ins Schloss gegangen war. Er atmete auf. Dann drehte er sich ebenfalls um und ging zum wartenden Auto. Er öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. Henry und Sirius saßen bereits in den bequemen Sesseln. Sie pafften Zigarren und sprachen miteinander. Sirius hatte wieder seine alte Gestalt angenommen.

„Nun, Harry", sagte er. „Wie geht es Dir jetzt?"

„Es geht mir super.", antwortete Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Der Wagen fuhr los. Tausend Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Wie würde das wohl nächstes Jahr in der Liga werden? Ob Slytherin – dank der neuen Reliquie - wohl wieder Schüler bekäme? Was würde aus Snape? Ob er sie im nächsten Jahr wieder im Unterricht traktiert? 

Dann fiel ihm der Ligusterweg ein. Bei dem Gedanken an die Dursleys musste er grinsen. Dudley muss nun wohl den Rasen im Garten selbst mähen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Bald verschwand das Schloss hinter der Kurve und die Ferien bei seinen Freunden begannen. 

**_Ende_**


End file.
